


Tribe

by Virus138



Series: Hyndestane Kings Never Die [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Bandits & Outlaws, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced kisses, Game of Thrones-esque, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Language Barrier, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Smut, War, Wedding Night, Weddings, Witch Hunts, proxy marriage, relationship like Khal Drogo and Daenerys, tribes, wrists pinned to walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 182,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: Cassius is a king, but all he wants is to explore the new continent - right up until he is kidnapped by a tribe leader who doesn't understand what 'privacy' is. Meanwhile, Cass' brother just wants to make sure a mysterious cult doesn't kill his family - for this purpose, he kidnaps a witch boy, who may or may not help him, depending on what he gives him in return.But there is someone who doesn't care about the shitstorm that is brewing over Kainan - Elysia, the wild-card of the bandits, who has her eyes on a simple tavern singer.Somewhere across the ocean, a boy had been broken, and broken again. He won't allow anybody to touch him - especially not his mate, who doesn't know what to do. He's used to war, not handling broken things.On the other side of the world, Prince Demetrius is getting married - to a child, through a proxy. Except the proxy is a pretty omega who sleepwalks to his bed each night, and he doesn't know what to do with that.And in Moriya in the royal harem, all Sohail wants to do is take care of the child that he had with the sultan. Except, after four years of being strictly friends, the sultan seems to desire him once more.





	1. PART I: Playing at Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeamoreRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeamoreRed/gifts), [xiennary123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiennary123/gifts), [Alna_king](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alna_king/gifts), [extrastellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/gifts).



> FAM IT IS HEREEEEE PART 3 YANOO 
> 
> BASICALLY YOU GET YOUR KIDNAPPED PRINCE, WHO GETS FORCED TO SLEEP IN THIS CUTE WILD BOYS TENT AND WASH WITH HIM AND ITS JUST A LOT OF GREAT THINGS, LIKE TARZAN, BUT GAY 
> 
> THEN YOU GET YOUR HAREM FIC, BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES HAREM 
> 
> ONCE MORE KAINAN HAS 4 BADASS SIBLINGS, AND OUR MAIN BAE EDDIE IS BASICALLY WITH THE MALE VERSION OF ANNE FROM GREEN GABLES 
> 
> THE LESBIAN COUPLE. NUFF SAID. 
> 
> THE ONE THAT SLEEPWALKS. NUFF SAID. 
> 
> AND MY PERSONAL FAVE, THE GUY WITH PTSD AND CEDRIC 2.0 
> 
> ENJOY MAH BABIES
> 
> PS. to the lads I gifted this to - hope this is a bit more your thing than the HQ fic, you deserve this after supporting Dynasty & Empire for so long <3

‘’Lian!’’

 The queen of Rhein, or what was once North Kainan, looked up and smiled at her sister, who was sauntering down the corridors of the palace in Queensbane. You wouldn’t have said they were sisters, not with Mardell’s pale gold hair and gold eyes, and Lian’s hair the colour of dark wheat and hazel eyes, ‘’Mardell,’’ Lian opened her arms for her sister and the two embraced warmly, ‘’it’s good to see you.’’

‘’Shhh! Don’t smile too much. It’s not _appropriate_.’’ Mardell said in a conspiratory whisper.

Lian smiled fondly, ‘’sound like someone said that to you.’’

‘’Not to me,’’ Mardell shrugged her slim shoulders, ‘’but I heard it anyway. How is Rhein?’’

‘’Well, last time I checked, it was as cold and gloomy as the north tends to be,’’ Lian said, ‘’although I haven’t been there in a while. You know,’’ she waved a hand around, ‘’I was busy with the funeral preparations. Seeing as great grandmother died in Aldhard, and that’s right next to Perth.’’

‘’Ouch. Is that a subtle way of telling me I haven’t been pulling my weight,’’ Mardell pretended to be sheepish, ‘’I was _busy_. Koln is a _busy_ place.’’

‘’How are the storms?’’ Lian took the queen of Koln underarm and they begun to stroll to the dining room, where the family was meeting.

‘’Ah, precisely!’’ Mardell clicked her fingers, ‘’I wasn’t able to help with the preparations because of the storms. Climate change. I tell you, my palace looks like something out of a horror story, what with all the lightning and dark clouds.’’

‘’Oh, poor you.’’

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t help you,’’ Mardell nudged her sister with her hip, ‘’but honestly, she was our great-grandmother, and the last time I saw her, I was seven.’’

‘’Don’t talk like that,’’ Lian smacked her shoulder, ‘’she was family.’’

‘’I don’t want to talk about this anymore,’’ Mardell declared. As the youngest daughter, she always got what she wanted – that included change of topic. She made a show of shading her eyes with the flat of her palm and looking around, ‘’now, where are our brothers?’’

‘’Right here,’’ suddenly her elbow was lifted as the youngest of the lot, Cassius, linked arms with her.

Mardell squealed, ‘’hello, Cass. I haven’t seen you in a while!’’

‘’I visited you two months ago,’’ Cass protested with a smile.

Mardell ignored the remark, craning her head as far back as it would go to peer at her eldest brother, ‘’greetings, Eddie.’’

Edgar flicked her forehead, forcing her to straighten with a scowl, ‘’hello, Mardell.’’ He put his arm around Lian in a brief hug and they continued walking, ‘’good to see you in such high spirits at great-grandmother’s wake.’’

Mardell’s scowl deepened, ‘’not you, too!’’

Mardell and Lian might have not looked like sisters, but Cassius and Edgar didn’t look like brothers either. Edgar was a broad shouldered, dark haired, blue eyes alpha wonder. Cassius was…well, probably the most ordinary out of all of them. While Edgar’s eyes were icy blue, like their father’s, Cass inherited the deep blue Hyndestane eyes, but paired with his dark brown hair and subtle features, he wasn’t very remarkable. That is, until someone got him talking – his passion for things lit up his whole face.

Like now, ‘’have you heard about the expedition?’’

‘’To Khandar?’’ Lian smiled, ‘’I heard you gathered enough men to finally go explore those lands. Good on you!’’

Cass was practically vibrating with excitement, ‘’we’re setting out later in this spring, probably coming back around winter. If everything goes well, we’ll come back with alliances for the kingdom. Until then, father will rule Hailbronn in my stead.’’

‘’Aren’t you worried?’’ Lian asked carefully, ‘’I heard Khandar is full of savages. Who knows if they even have a king or queen.’’

Cass shrugged, ‘’I don’t believe in rumours. After-all, no one has been to Khandar yet, except that one Moriyan expedition that discovered it.’’ Cass grinned to himself, ‘’think of all the resources we could trade for! Kainan would thrive!’’

The siblings made their way downstairs to the drawing room, which had been cleaned out and arranged for the wake. A marble coffin stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by spring flowers and tall candles, already burning. The coffin was intricately designed and patterned, as magnificent as the Duchess of Aldhard had been. There was family loitering around, and parts of the court of Kainan. After King Cedric had split the continent of Kainan into four countries for his children to rule, ‘Kainan’ had become a small kingdom in the centre, still ruler by Cedric, and his consort, the last Hyndestane to hold the Kai throne. Aethelfrith was at the head of the open coffin, taking condolences from black-clad nobles with a melancholy smile on his beautiful face. He was her oldest living relation; the Duchess had outlived her daughter and finally greeted death at the ripe age of ninety three.

Edgar looked around the room. Other than the four of them, there was no other family present. With Heba, the Artoir line died. King Frith was one of the last Hyndestane in the palace. There were more, all over the world, not aware a great woman had passed away, or aware and unable to come; Prince Aris, the mate of King Bane in the Moher Mountains in Koln; Prince Celestine, the heir to the throne that Cedric had usurped more than twenty years prior, disappeared without a trace; queen Adelais, the twin sister of king Frith and the queen of a kingdom halfway across the world; Theokleia, a rouge princess and now queen of the seas… Edgar nodded his head at his uncle Hoel, and aunt Estrid, who stood in the corner with wine goblets, talking quietly. They were the two youngest siblings of Edgar’s father, Estrid still a young woman of twenty nine, Hoel the father of the Lian’s freshly baked Captain of the City Watch.

‘’This is awfully depressing,’’ Mardell complained in a low voice.

Lian sighed. Despite being queen, her younger sister could be extremely immature, ‘’of course it is. Someone has died, after-all,’’ she looked sadly towards the coffin. It was true that the four of them had barely know their great-grandmother, but they heard legends about her – about Heba, the brave protector of the fortress in the north, a legendary fighter in the Battle of the Mist… by the time Lian, Edgar, Mardell and Cassius were old enough, she had been a crippled woman, mostly lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, shrivelled up like a prune in the summer sun, the only flash of colour being her faded blue hair. Visiting her had never been a pleasant affair, seeing as she barely reacted to visitors at all. In her last months, it had been Lian solely taking care of her, and it was as much out of necessity as it was out of convenience; after-all, Aldhard was now part of the kingdom of Rhein, and Lian was its queen.

She died in her sleep. Edgar always thought she ought to have died in battle, as a warrior; it was what she would have wanted.

Their father noticed them from across the room and sent them a smile. It would have been rude of him to leave his grandmother’s body unattended, so he simply nodded at his children. King Cedric was nowhere to be found; he didn’t like wakes. He hadn’t been to queen mother Magnon’s wake, either, and it was Frith who had to take care both of Heba and her daughter, lying in a coffin.

‘’Hello, Eddie.’’

Edgar turned and greeted his grandfather with a smile. Even in old age, prince Ilia was beautiful. Maybe it had something to do with being a pure blooded Moriyan, but somehow he had kept the wrinkles mostly at bay and his golden eyes were as bright as ever. Two generations down, the royal family still inherited those eyes – three out of four of Ilia’s children had his gold, and Frith had given it to Mardell. Prince Kaen, another Hyndestane, was at his husband’s side. In the thirty-some years of their marriage, they hardly left each other’s side and as they grew older, they were content to live out their days in the quiet of their cottage. After his brother was murdered, Kaen had taken regency for Celestine for eleven long years; both he and Ilia had more than enough of the court.

‘’Grandfather Ilia,’’ Edgar kissed Ilia’s cheek and clasped hands with Kaen, ‘’grandfather Kaen.’’

Kaen’s grip was still strong, despite his years, and when he reached for Cass, there was something like tears in his eyes. He had known Heba in her prime; her death had been a blow to him, as large as his mother’s had been, ‘’my Cass. My Cass with the Hyndestane blue eyes.’’

Ilia, who forever retained his youthful behaviour, took him by the elbow, ‘’come on, old man. You’re starting to get all sappy again.’’ He started leading him away, giving a smile to his two granddaughters, ‘’looking wonderful, girls.’’

Mardell looked around the depressed crowd, then at the stone-cold body of Heba in the marble coffin, ‘’I’m going to get some wine,’’ she announced.

*~*~*  


Only after the wake, and the funeral next day, did the children of House Eiris relax. The multitude of guests filtered out of the palace at rapid pace after the funeral, leaving only Frith’s immediate family to mourn with. Currently, they were having breakfast in the dining room of the Kai palace.

‘’We’ve had riders,’’ Cass striked up conversation.

Frith looked up from the papers he had been looking through, while Mardell perked up, ‘’any news?’’

‘’Mutzre is at war with Yame still. Apparently Yame had sent forced across the ocean for a battle.’’

Lian sighed, ‘’maybe it will end this wretched war.’’

‘’Anything else?’’ Mardell asked, rolling a grape around her plate with her fork.

‘’Don’t play with your food,’’ Lian said.

‘’Demetrius is getting married,’’ Cass offered.

Cedric looked up from his plate; he’d been scoffing down food, since he hadn’t had any yesterday, having run from the funeral banquet. For someone hailing from a nation of bloodthirsty warriors, he really couldn’t deal with death, ‘’oh, I heard!’’

Mardell made a face, ‘’isn’t it to some two year old Salarian prince?’’

Edgar gave her a look, ‘’it’s a marriage by proxy, obviously.’’

‘’Poor, poor Demetrius,’’ Mardell said dramatically, ‘’or should I say, poor prince of Salar. What is the age gap going to be, twenty five years?’’

‘’Hey, some people have it worse. Your great-aunt Elentina married a man thirty years older than her.’’ Frith pointed out.

‘’Okay, but he died and then she married uncle Nav,’’ Mardell said, ‘’it’s not the same.’’

‘’I hope Demetrius invited us to the wedding,’’ Lian said.

‘’Oh, definitely. He has to invite his cousins!’’ Mardell said brightly.

‘’Speaking of marriage,’’ Cedric cleared his throat awkwardly, ‘’any good news, Mardell?’’

The queen pulled another face, ‘’don’t start, father.’’

‘’Mardell scares away all suitors,’’ Edgar said with a grin.

Mardell looked him up and down, ‘’well, you know. I’m seventeen. You’re twenty. Do the math.’’

That shut him up. He looked away, offended. It wasn’t like Edgar didn’t have any suitors…he just didn’t have any good suitors. Any suitors that caught his eye. And it didn’t help that the more powerful kingdoms didn’t look his way; after-all, he ruled only a small chunk of the continent; Rethymon and Mirabad and the wild plains that stretched in between, plus Kingsbridge – the Sorata river separated Solin from Kainan. But he did have the island of Capadonia, which was responsible for the majority of Kai trade, so despite everything his kingdom was extremely wealthy. And it was riddled with many problems, ‘’I have more important things on my mind, actually.’’

Cedric leaned forward. If he was good at anything, it was swordplay. And reading his children, ‘’something serious?’’

Edgar looked up cautiously. He was going to tell them anyway, but it was so improbable… ‘’I have a witch problem.’’

Mardell snorted. Cass mumbled ‘ha, ha, very funny, try living in the Hailbronn palace with a fear of heights’. Lian just looked at her brother. She, too, could read his moods; and she knew he was serious, ‘’what do you mean?’’ Frith asked finally.

Edgar drummed his fingers on his thigh under the table nervously. This was something they all needed to know, ‘’there’s a cult in Kainan. I don’t know where specifically. But rumour has it they’re trying to awaken the gods, and not the good ones, either. And for that, they need four members of the royal family as a sacrifice.’’

Mardell laughed, a little too loudly. Edgar’s words had freaked her out, ‘’that sounds ridiculous. The closest you can get to a witch in the kingdoms is a healer or an astrologer.’’

‘’That’s what I thought, too,’’ Edgar gave her a piercing look, ‘’but my informators keep cropping up with more and more rumours, of strange men asking for strange things all over the kingdoms. These men have supplied me with information since I became king and they are trustworthy.’’

‘’So you decided to look into it,’’ Lian guessed.

Edgar shrugged. Maybe he was exaggerating, but he had a hunch over this. And a bad one at that, ‘’a few different books state that there was a cult, once, that served the gods at the dawn of time. When Arnheim and Kainan were split into two kingdoms, they were banished to the ancient city of Kariya. They have actually cropped up a few times, killing royals of Kainan in an attempt to fulfil this ritual. Strangely enough most history books seem set on erasing them from history.’’

Cass frowned, ‘’that really doesn’t sound all that believable.’’

‘’It may very well be a children’s story, and I may very well be acting rashly,’’ Edgar said, ‘’but there’s more nobles than I can count in Kainan, and most are my family. I will take every safety measure I can against this…cult. Even if this is just a band of delusional psychopaths, I won’t let them wreck havoc on Kainan.’’

‘’If they exist at all,’’ Mardell mumbled.

Frith looked his younger daughter in the eye, ‘’if what Eddie says is true, you should pray that they don’t.’’

*~*~*  


‘’Amaria! Table by the window!’’ aunt Elspeth yelled, waggling a fat hand at her.

Amaria wiped down the counter and snatched up two mug of ale that she carried to the table by the window. Already something had been spilled on it, and the two men at it looked intoxicated. From the looks of it there would be a lot of cleaning up, both of spillage and people, but Amaria didn’t mind. With aunt Elspeth’s health failing, she was in charge of the tavern at the edge of Darien more often than not. Located right on the border between Hailbronn and Koln, the Lone Mountain was always full of travellers of the best kind – magicians and foreigners, thieves and people with secrets. Interesting people. What was city life, compared to everything that went on in Amaria’s tavern.

The sixteen year old set the ale in front of the two customers at the window, ‘’gentlemen. Drink with care,’’ she said with a bright smile. It was late, the sun had set and it was getting chilly outside, but the Lone Mountain was ablaze with fire, filled with the smell of roasted pig, ale and excitement. Home smells. Amaria’s small room upstairs always smelt faintly of smoke and home-made alcohol, smells she loved. And there was nothing like a morning in the market, an afternoon with the customers and a collapse into her bed late at night. Usually Smithy took care of the guests from midnight till dawn, dragging the drunk ones to bed or outside if they hadn’t rented a room, and then collapsing into bed himself to sleep the day away.

Amaria got the better part of the night. Often she wasn’t even behind the bar, playing cards with regulars or clapping along to the magic tricks of passing wanderers. Sometimes she even danced to the music. Lottie had gotten better at playing since she was given a room for free in turn for her musical services each night at the tavern.

But most often, she sang.

‘’Amaria!’’ one of the regulars, a Sahrian mercenary, raised his mug. Amaria recognised him well, as he always drew out the ‘r’ in her name, ‘’sing for us, girl!’’

The customers cheered and Amaria pretended to be bashful about the situation, ‘’there is too much ale to distribute!’’ she called to the revellers.

‘’Nonsense!’’ the old shoemaker called, skirts swishing as she stood, ‘’the ale can wait! Sing!’’

‘’Sing!’’ the customers roared in agreement and Amaria sent aunt Elspeth an amused look. The large woman, polishing glasses behind the counter, shrugged, but she was smiling under her nose.

‘’Lottie?’’

‘’Gotcha!’’ Lottie grinned, and struck up a bawdy tune. The trick in entertaining a crowd was knowing exactly when they needed something to sing along to, to lift their spirits and when they needed a calmer ballad to move them. Today, it was the former.

Grabbing her green skirt and a handful of a grey apron that was once white in her small, brown hands, Amaria kicked her shoes off and jumped onto the bar, just as Elspeth cursed under her breath, snatching glasses before she smashed them on the floor. Even though none of them were pirates by the looks of it, Amaria broke out into song;

‘ _Oh, better far to live and die,_

_Under the brave black flag I fly,_

_Than to play a sanctimonious part,_

_With a pirate head and a pirate heart!_

_Away to the cheating world go you,_

_Where pirates are all well-to-do,_

_But I’ll be true to the song I sing,_

_And live and die a Pirate King!_ ’

 

The customers raised their mugs and joined in for the chorus, their voices an uneven, off tune screech, ‘’for I am a pirate King! And it is, it is a glorious thing! To be a pirate king! For I am a pirate kiiiiiinggggg!’’

The song finished and the customers drank the toast they had sung to. Lottie and Amaria curtsied (which was quite a feat since Amaria was still up on the bar). And then the sound begun.

A slow, sarcastic clap.

Amaria straightened and look towards the doors. They were open, letting in the night – and all the dangers that came with it. Namely…

‘’Bandits…’’ Lottie whispered, backing away into the shadows, clutching her lute. The customers fell silent, eyes bulging out. The bandits weren’t from here, not anymore. The bandits were from Koln, from the Moher mountains; they rarely plagued Hailbronn, and if they did, they went for Blackhaven Port. There was nothing for them on the border of Darien, save for one single tavern…

There were four of them, armed and reckless and dangerous. Three boys and a girl, although it was clear who was in charge. The girl stepped forward, her feral grin sending a shiver down Amaria’s spine. Her hair was the colour of wheat, dishevelled and cut just below her ears; from behind her back peaked two swords. She was dressed in leathers and furs. Her companions didn’t look any less dangerous. Two were armed with massive swords, the third had twin axes criss-crossed across his back.

‘’Nice tune, but we don’t sing about pirates around here!’’ the girl called, which was absurd, because not only was the tavern not on bandit turf, but bandits and pirates were at peace for twenty years now. The girl didn’t seem to care. Her hungry green eyes took in the customers, the tavern, and settled on Amaria. Another shiver went down the girls spine as the bandit waved her hand, ‘’everybody, out, if you value your gold or your limbs. Or both, depending on my mood.’’

The customers didn’t have to be told twice; they weren’t looking for trouble. They jumped from their seats and fled the tavern, leaving half-finished ale. Half of the bastards hadn’t even paid yet! Amaria had half the mind to follow them out, or melt into shadows like Lottie had wisely done, but this was her territory, and she would protect it. She met the bandits eyes, trying to feel out her intentions. She was an alpha, Amaria was only a beta, but that didn’t mean anything, not here.

Once everyone was out of the tavern, the bandits strolled in. Laughing and joking amongst each other, they sprawled across the many benches, clearing room on the tables with swipes of arms. A few mugs came crashing to the floor. Amaria had time to think ‘ _great, more wiping_ ’ when the bandit’s green eyes found her again, ‘’well?’’ she drawled, ‘’are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get us some fresh ale?’’

Amaria didn’t move, but she heard her aunt begun shuffling behind her, grabbing mugs and chalices to fill up with the drink. One of the boys, tanned and golden haired, gave her an amused look, ‘’and call back the other girl. We want some music.’’

Still Amaria didn’t move but Elspeth slammed her meaty fist into the wooden wall behind her and the tavern seemed to shake in its foundations, ‘’Lottie! Get your ass down here, or get your ass _out_ of here!’’

Begrudgingly, Lottie came downstairs, gripping her lute like a weapon. The golden haired boy flicked his hand at her and sprawled over an entire bench, folding his arms behind his head, ‘’play. And you, tavern girl. Sing.’’ As Elspeth hurried over with the ale, Lottie struck up another tune. Amaria knew that song – simple, nice to listen to.

She didn’t feel like singing something nice.  

 

_There is a mountain in my land,_

_In the mountain there’s a cave and,_

_Brute, wild animals live in that cave,_

_Lazy as shit, stinky as a grave,_

_Feral wolves with a stench so strong,_

_I can’t even describe it in this song._

_There is a mountain in my land_

_In the mountain there’s a cave and,_

_What you have to understand is,_

_In this land we hate dirty scoundrel bandits,_

_All they do is brawl and yell and fight,_

_Assholes in caves that won’t freeze overnight!_

_There are bandits in a cave,_

_They don’t wash and they don’t shave,_

_In a mountain in my land,_

_But it is my land and,_

_I say to them, go back to your slum,_

_This tavern don’t serve bandit scum!_

 

Amaria gave an exaggerated bow and when she straightened, her aunt was in her face, ‘’do you have a death wish?’’ she hissed in her face. Amaria realised a deadly silence had fallen behind her aunt – and that Lottie had stopped playing her lute almost immediately as she started singing. She felt a twinge of regret – she’d probably die for this, but in that moment the satisfaction overpowered everything else.

Someone burst out laughing, and as Elspeth moved out of the way, Amaria realise it was the blond bandit, ‘’did you hear that, Elysia?’’ he laughed, banging the table, ‘’we just got our asses handed to us, in the most beautiful way possible!’’

His dark haired companion with the axes didn’t seem amused. One eye was covered with a dark fringe, but the other glared at his friend, ‘’I found it in poor taste.’’

‘’She probably found us raiding her tavern in poor taste, Dante,’’ the leader – Elysia – said with a grin, and pointed at Elspeth, ‘’you. Out. And take her with you,’’ she jerked her chin at Lottie.

‘’My lady, I beg you-‘’

‘’I ain’t royalty,’’ Elysia snapped, ‘’but I’ll still skin you alive if you don’t listen to my orders.’’ Amaria gave Elspeth a pleading look. _Just go_ , she begged in her head. If her song got her killed, she didn’t want her aunt to see. Elspeth nodded stiffly, grabbed Lottie’s elbow and dragged her from the room, and up the rickety stairs. Once they were gone, Elysia clicked her fingers at Amaria, ‘’come here, girl.’’ Amaria contemplated resisting, but she decided that Elysia would skin her alive too, so she stepped forward, barefoot. Elysia leaned on her hand. She had a few fingers on her fingers, ‘’name?’’

‘’Amaria.’’

‘’Amaria, hm…’’ Elysia hummed, as if she wasn’t particularly interested, and then snatched Amaria’s wrist, pulling her into her lap quickly and violently, placing a hand on her thigh in warning. She could snatch up her sword in a second and spill Amaria’s guts on the floor she had polished so had that morning. Elysia’s free hand snaked up Amaria’s back, finding the back of her apron. She undid it deftly with one hand, tossed it to the floor and then her fingers climbed back up Amaria’s back, pulling the string keeping her simple green dress together out of one of its holes. Her burning green gaze was on Amaria and the girl couldn’t look away, even as Elysia pulled again harshly, pulling another string free violently.

The third boy, with a strange combination of brown skin and auburn hair, gave a groan, ‘’Elysia, your father will kill you if he hears about this.’’

Elysia glanced at him, ‘’well, Rhett, if I hear you told him, I’ll sell you on the black market.’’

Amaria thought she might have heard Rhett murmur ‘ _did she just say she’ll sell me?_ ’ but she couldn’t be sure, because she was concentrating on Elysia’s eyes. There was a challenge there an as much as Amaria wanted to hide her face and burn up in embarrassment, she held her gaze, balanced on her lap as Elysia slowly and deliberately pulled the strings out. Amaria felt the dress loosen around her shoulders. Green eyes stared into blue. Without breaking eye contact, Elysia swept Amaria’s long, brown hair over her shoulder and continued to undo the back of her dress.

Dante sighed, ‘’would you like to get a room?’’

The blond guy grinned, ‘’shut up, Dante, I’m enjoying this.’’

Dante smacked him upside the head, ‘’Alden, you dirty bastard.’’

‘’What did you say!?’’ Alden yelled with mock astonishment and shoved Dante hard off the bench and onto the floor, jumping on top of him. They started rolling around and wrestling on the floor.

Elysia didn’t even blink and Amaria didn’t realise she had undo the back of her dress till she slid her hand under the material, pressing her hand flat against her warm back. Amaria tensed, prepared for what was to come but Elysia just grinned and dropped her hand, ‘’you have guts,’’ she said, ‘’I like that.’’

Rhett looked out of the window, downing his ale, ‘’can we go now? It’s starting to rain.’’

‘’Right,’’ suddenly losing interest in Amaria, Elysia stood and the girl fell right off her lap and onto the floor. Dante and Alden, who were rolling around on the floor, bumped into her and they looked at each other, surprised. Elysia finished her ale and looked down at Amaria. The girl didn’t like what she saw in that feral green gaze, ‘’get up. Put your shoes on. You’re coming with us.’’

She was _really_ starting to regret that song.

*~*~*

Airleas was shaking, badly. It was drizzling; the rain gentle on his skin, but it did nothing to disperse the smell of carnage in the air. Airleas knew he should run – the enemy would do rounds soon. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything than walk amongst the corpses on the battlefield, clutching his priesthood robes. They had been white as they set out for battle, a proud Mutzrian force with a drummer boy and a priest to bless their journey, off to face the armies of Yame. They had been so sure of their victory and now all were dead, even the drummer boy. The Yamese had not left even a single survivor and now Airleas’ robes were stained red with blood.

Something squished under Airleas’ boot. A severed arm. A whimper broke past Airleas’ mouth in the deafening silence as he scrambled away, tripping over a body and falling into a pile of mutilated flesh, bare hands sinking into spaces between armour and hair and slashed stomachs… he heard the thundering of horses but he couldn’t get up, couldn’t even open his eyes. He was a priest, not a warrior. He had gone on the campaign as an honour, as a tradition. He hadn’t expected to survive carnage.

‘’Well, well, well,’’ a voice said in Mutzrian. The voice had a thick accent, ‘’who have we here? Are you lost, brother?’’

Airleas didn’t open his eyes. He felt death crawling under his robes; cling to him like the smell of decay that already seemed to drift over the battlefield. He was almost grateful when a strong hand yanked him up and away from the bodies. Except right after he was shoved hard, into someone’s chest and his arms were painfully tied behind his back. He opened his eyes and gaze up at a grinning Yamese general. He had an aura of cruelty, ‘’a gift for the king!’’ he called, ‘’a Mutzrian priest. The king loves Asakurian features,’’ he cackled, glancing at the two dozen soldiers gathered around him on horses. Airleas heard the soldier who held him chuckle, ‘’but he’s not particular about unsoiled whores. And I always wondered what those goddamned priests looked like under their robes.’’

*~*~*  


Demetrius pushed back his soft, brown hair off his forehead and inspected the circlet running around his forehead critically. Was it too delicate? He’d be king of Sahr soon. He decided it didn’t matter. He wasn’t leaving the castle today – he was just planning the engagement party. He sighed and walked to his window, peering out at the bridge between the gates of the palace and the palace itself, the marble arches cut through by the river rushing through. He thought about his future husband. The boy was two years old! Just that thought made Demetrius’ stomach turn. He was nineteen and by the time the kid was at least sixteen, he’d be in his thirties. He knew it was a political move by his father, to join with Salar, but…

Well, at least Demetrius had more than a decade to get used to the idea of a child husband. He straightened his aquamarine tunic, smoothed down his purple neck tie and marched out of his bedchambers. The windows in the corridors were as tall as Demetrius, and all were open, letting in the pleasant spring sunlight, illuminating the twisting columns made of white gold and the bright red carpet. But Demetrius had no time to admire the palace, as he hurried into the drawing room, where his family was waiting.

Arlie and Verlyn were sprawled over the couches. Arlie was three years younger than Demetrius but he looked at least three years older and a bit scruffy, unshaven, his black hair slightly greasy, eyes not quite there – possibly thanks to the hangover he had from the drinking the night before. Verlyn was much more composed but with his ever present smirk he looked like more trouble than Arlie. Demetrius took one look at his brothers and decided he couldn’t deal with their teasing today. He turned to the other couch, where his cousins sat.

Leander had that annoying scrutinising look on his pale face – he was the only pale one out of all of them, including Demetrius. He couldn’t help having an annoying face, though, what with his straight, arrogant nose and slightly arched eyebrows over blue eyes - perhaps he'd grow into it when he got older. The slicked back hair didn’t help, either. His sister was the complete opposite of him. Gittan hid that nose and those eyebrows she had also inherited behind a curtain of black hair. She was darker than Leander, a sign of her diluted Moriyan heritage, and much more mature at twelve years old.

‘’So…’’ Demetrius said awkwardly.

‘’A two year old,’’ as always Leander said exactly what was on his mind, ‘’uncle Galen really blew that one.’’

‘’It’s not uncommon,’’ Gittan offered, ‘’grand aunt Elentina married-‘’

‘’Yes, we know,’’ Arlie massaged his temples, ‘’can we limit the talking to a minimum? My head is killing me.’’

‘’That’s going to be hard, seeing as we’re here to plan Demetrius’ proxy wedding,’’ Verlyn pointed out, as his oldest brother sank onto the free couch.

Gittan leaned forward excitedly, ‘’I hear he’s an omega! Omegas are super pretty!’’

‘’Gods, Gitt,’’ Leander looked at her as if she was stupid, ‘’that doesn’t matter! Demetrius isn’t getting married to this proxy. He’s just a stand in for the prince-‘’

‘’I know how proxy weddings work,’’ Gittan said bluntly, cutting her brother a glare, ‘’what I’m _saying_ is that since Demetrius has to kiss him and all, and they’re going to have to sleep in the same bed after the ceremony, it won’t hurt that he’s pretty!’’

‘’Again,’’ Arlie groaned, ‘’not relevant.’’

Gittan sunk back into the couch, sulking.

Demetrius offered her a grateful smile, ‘’she’s right. For a whole night, this boy is going to be like my newly wed husband in place of the Salarian prince. It will be nice if he’s pleasing to the eye.’’

‘’You shallow bastards,’’ Arlie stood, wincing, ‘’I’m going to get a drink.’’

That sounded like a really, _really_ good option right now.

*~*~*

‘’You useless _Cariye_! Do you understand what mopping the floor? Have you ever mopped a floor in your life!? Of course not, laze boy.’’

‘’ _Baba_ , Mamdooh _Agha_ is yelling again’’ little Moein mumbled. He was sucking his tiny brown fist and Sohail reached out, gently pulling it from his mouth. He was taking his four year old into their apartments to change his clothes (he managed to fall into the garden ponds) but he heard the commotion that Mamdooh _Agha_ was making and decided to wait it out. He didn’t like Moe listening to all the yelling – some of the language the _Agha_ used shouldn’t be heard by young princes.  

‘’I know,’’ Sohail sighed. He remembered that a few years back he was still a _Cariye_ in the imperial Harem, and he was the one getting yelled by the eunuchs overseeing the harem. Then he caught the eye of the sultan, was elevated to a _Gedik_ , then a concubine and then…Moe came. And now, at twenty three, he was…

‘’ _Baba_ , I’m cold!’’ Moe complained. Indeed Sohail’s son was shivering. He forced himself to stand. He loved peace and quiet and the harem was everything but, and yet it wasn’t appropriate for the sultan’s favourite to sit on the steps of the harem. He reached out a brown hand for his son’s and Moe put his in his father’s. Sohail pushed open the doors and walked inside. The main corridor was filled with beautiful boys and girls, the _Cariye_ , lowest in hierarchy, practically the servants of the harem. It took Mamdooh _Agha_ all of five seconds to notice him.

‘’Mamdooh _Agha_ , I beg you, stop the yelling,’’ Sohail said.

‘’Of course, Sohail _Kadin_ ,’’ he said, bowing twice, hands spread out, ‘’my apologies. But this _incompetent_ …’’

While those gathered in the front room of the harem bowed with respect to the sultan’s favourite ‘husband’, Sohail glanced at the ‘incompetent’ person scrubbing the floors, and groaned mentally. It was a Salarian girl named Lilia, a slave kidnapped from home and dragged to Moriya to become a member of the sultan’s harem – her golden hair and blue eyes were certainly rare. Sohail had felt sorry for her, and taken him into his _oda_ – his court. Every _Kadin_ had his court, and Sultan Elias had three _Kadins_. Sohail ranked highest, as he was the only one to bore the sultan a child, a blessing in the form of Moe. But Lilia was quickly proving a nuisance to him…but he couldn’t leave her like this, ‘’and, please, don’t yell at her. She’s one of mine.’’

‘’Of course, Sohail _Ka_ -‘’

‘’You are too easy on this girl,’’ Sohail heard the voice of the Valide Sultan and turned.

‘’Lystra _Jida_!’’ Moe squealed at the sight of his grandmother and ran into her embrace.

While patting her grandson’s head, queen mother Lystra glanced around the harem. Everyone was bowing, and Sohail dipped his head to the de-facto ruler of the Harem, ‘’Sohail, she must learn to clean. If she won’t climb up the rankings, she must at least be an efficient servant.’’ She stopped, and patted Moe’s tunic, looking aghast, ‘’Moein! You’re dripping wet!’’

‘’I’m helping wash the floors!’’ Moe said proudly.

Sohail stifled a smile, ‘’I was just going to take him to change.’’

‘’I fell in the pond!’’ Moe added with a toothless grin and the queen mother gave Sohail a look. He was sure half the grey streaks in her thick, waving hair were there because of him and Moe. Sohail opened his arms and Moe ran to him. Everyone bowed once more as he hurried down the corridor and out the back, into the courtyard.

Here was where the harem did their laundry; Sohail had to duck between cloths. Someone was grinding spices outside, and the smell made Sohail turn his head, mouth watering. Dinner would be soon. Sohail walked past most of the buildings that held the laundry room, the baths and the long building where the _Cariye_ and _Gediks_ slept. The building at the far end was much more lavish than the rest, with guards posted at the doors. That was where the favourites lives, and Sohail had been gifted the whole ground floor when he fell pregnant. The building used to be his; now he shared it with two other favourites.

He didn’t care.

He honestly didn’t. When Sohail arrived, he had still been a child and the sultan had experimented with half the harem. Sohail happened to catch his eye, perhaps because of his beautiful, wavy silver hair that marked him as an omega. They spent a night together. In those times, the sultan rarely returned to the same concubine twice, but somehow he couldn’t get enough of Sohail. And to Sohail, the sultan had been intoxicating. What they had was a flash of passion that resulted in Moe.

After he gave birth, Sohail withdrew. All he really wanted was to raise and dote on Moe, and the sultan ventured to others, had other favourites – currently, Mehedi spent almost every night with him. Sohail admired his stamina, and was secretly glad he wasn’t dragged away from his son as often as Mehedi was dragged away from his apartments. Sohail liked Mehedi; it was Siddharth he didn’t like. And he loved the sultan, in a different way than one might think. They had confided in each other over the years, became each other’s keepers of secrets, friends and confidantes. Sohail was one of the few people the sultan trusted, and Sohail loved him, for being so kind, and for giving him Moe.

But he didn’t feel the need to go to him. And clearly the sultan didn’t feel the need to call for him, either.

*~*~*

Mehedi fell off Elias, panting and pushing his curly light brown hair out of his startlingly grey eyes. He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his hand, ‘’how was that, my sultan?’’

Elias grinned at him, reaching out to brush a hand through Mehedi’s hair. Mehedi swatted it away playfully, ‘’good. Let’s go again.’’

‘’It’s only noon. Are you trying to kill me?’’ Mehedi rolled off the bed and stretched, exposing his perfect ass and sloped, brown back to the sultan before padding over to the sofa standing in front of the bed, completely naked. He plopped down and reached for the bowl of grapes, popping one into his mouth. There were flowers everywhere. Mehedi inhaled deeply and on the exhale he felt Elias’ mouth on his neck, the sharp, pleasurable graze of teeth and his tongue following, ‘’Mmmh… besides, we’re supposed to go on a ride into the city today. Did you forget?’’ he extended a grape to the sultan.

Elias pulled his lips away from his lover’s neck to suck the grape from his fingers, ‘’course not. I promised, didn’t I?’’

‘’Like, last month,’’ Mehedi angled his body and ran a hand through Elias’ black hair, ‘’besides,’’ he purred, ‘’we can always do it in the carriage.’’

‘’You dirty thing,’’ Elias growled, pulling him in for a kiss, draped over the side of the bed. Someone knocked on the doors. Elias sighed and Mehedi stood, dropping back in the bed and covering himself with the silk covers on the bed, ‘’enter, but know I’m indisposed,’’ Elias called.

‘’As always,’’ the queen mother strolled in.

‘’ _Al’umu_!’’ Elias scrambled off the bed, found his pants and pulled them on while Lystra watched, unimpressed. He gave her a sheepish grin, grabbing her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it and pressing it to his forehead briefly, ‘’forgive me, I thought you were attending harem matters today.’’

‘’I was,’’ Lystra did not acknowledge Mehedi as he bowed his head, ‘’Moein fell into the ponds.’’

Elias’ smile softened, ‘’did he? He isn’t hurt?’’

‘’Of course not. I’m positively sure the rascal did it on purpose,’’ Lystra shook her head, ‘’either way, there is a visitor who wants to speak to you downstairs.’’

‘’Someone important?’’ Elias felt Mehedi stiffen behind him on the bed.

‘’If she is to be believed,’’ Lystra said, ‘’then it is a Kai princess.’’

Elias frowned, ‘’what is a Kai princess doing in Moriya?’’

The queen mother gave him a look, ‘’hunting assassins, apparently.’’

*~*~*

‘’But…can’t it wait?’’ Mehedi complained. He and Elias were fully dressed and the sultan was hurrying down the corridor towards the audience chamber, ‘’you promised me!’’

‘’Mehedi, for the last time, a Kai princess wanting to start a war between us and the assassins of Cana Kaale is more important than our ride to the city.’’

Mehedi stopped in the middle of the corridor, ‘’there’s always something more important. Don’t you want to spend time with me?’’ he pouted.

Elias groaned, ‘’I just spent two hours lying in bed with you!’’

‘’It’s not the same!’’

‘’Mehedi,’’ Elias was trying to be patient. Mehedi could be so childish sometimes, ‘’I don’t have time for this. We’ll go another time.’’

‘’Of course we will,’’ Mehedi rolled his eyes, and turned on his heel.

Elias rolled his eyes right back at his retreating figure and finally entered the audience chamber. There were guards there, and the queen mother, and the Kai princess. She…didn’t look like a princess. Her night black hair was cut just below her chin, made unruly by the wind. A pair of deep blue eyes peered at him as he entered. The princess was dressed in a simple orange tunic and a scruffy old brown cloak. But those eyes…she was a princess, alright. And the massive broadsword strapped to her side definitely looked like a family heirloom, ‘’sultan,’’ she bowed her head. Her Moriyan was perfect.

‘’Princess,’’ Elias put on his sultan-voice. He used to practice it with Sohail when they were younger, and he was terrified of ruling.

‘’Thais,’’ the princess introduced herself, ‘’princess Thais Hyndestane.’’

Elias blinked, surprised, ‘’we’re…cousins?’’

‘’More or less,’’ Thais smiled, ‘’queen mother Lystra is the cousin of my father.’’

‘’And who, may I ask, is your father, princess?’’

Thais raised her chin, ‘’Celestine Hyndestane.’’

Elias took her in. Celestine had abandoned his title over twenty years ago and disappeared…and yet here was his daughter, ‘’I see. And you are…’’

‘’An assassin hunter,’’ Thais’ smile turned darker, ‘’my family had been targeted countless times over the last few decades by the Cana Kaale guild. But they’re not the only ones I hunt.’’

‘’I see,’’ Elias said again, ‘’unfortunately, I cannot help you. The guild of which you speak of and the Moriyan royalty have a truce.’’

‘’I understand. I do not ask for help of extermination. In fact, I don’t plan to attack the guild at all. I simply got wind of a plot to kill Kai royals,’’ Thais’ smile disappeared, ‘’so naturally, this was my first lead.’’

‘’What do you expect of us, princess?’’

Thais turned to smile at the queen mother, ‘’I was hoping for accommodation, actually. Nothing else.’’

Elias glanced at his mother. Their eyes met and a silent conversation was made, ‘’you have it,’’ Elias said simply.

*~*~*

Elias leaned against the laundry building, looking out at the harem gardens. Sohail was by the lily pond, making a flower crown. Moe was zapping around, in his own flower crown, collecting flowers and dropping them in his _baba’s_ lap. As always after a hard day, or a fight with Mehedi, Elias seeked Sohail out. Now he couldn’t help but hesitate at the building and just watch his _Kadin_ and his son in their peaceful imagine. Finally, it was Moe who noticed him, ‘’ _baba_!’’ he yelled and ran straight for him.

Elias scooped him up and hugged him tightly, ‘’hello, my little prince.’’ He murmured into his dark hair, glancing at Sohail. He was still sitting by the pond, smiling at Elias encouragingly. The sultan walked over with his son still in his arms. As he sat down, Sohail took his hand. Elias didn’t have a habit of wearing rings, so Sohail simply kissed his fingers.

‘’My sultan,’’ he said respectfully.

Elias moved his hand away from Sohail’s lips to cup his face, ‘’hello, Sohail.’’ He moved his hand to the back of the omega’s neck and pulled him in for a hug, burying his nose in his silver hair.

Sohail rubbed his back in such a familiar motion Elias immediately relaxed, holding Moe tighter in his lap, ‘’did something happen?’’

‘’A lot of things. Hard day.’’ Elias confessed, releasing Sohail. Moe leapt from his lap and went running for more flowers.

‘’I heard about the fight with Mehedi.’’

‘’Ah,’’ Elias smiled fondly, ‘’he told you.’’

‘’In extreme detail,’’ Sohail laughed, ‘’he can be so dramatic sometimes.’’

‘’I sent him a ruby anklet.’’

‘’That should appease him,’’ Sohail said with an amused smile. Mehedi was a sucker for pretty things. Sohail quickly finished the flower crown and dropped it on the sultan’s head, ‘’cheer up, Elias. Things could be worse.’’

‘’They’re pretty bad already, actually. There’s a Kai princess here, hunting for assassins.’’

Sohail’s face turned serious, just as Moe came running back, lunging back into his _baba’s_ arms. Elias mock-wrestled with him, while Elias laughed, and then set him in his lap again, ‘’I heard you fell into the pond,’’ he said, with a glance at Sohail that said they would talk later.

‘’I did!’’ Moe confirmed proudly.

*~*~*

The King of Arnheim stared at the King of Yame.

The King of Yame stared right back.

Kane had the typical features of an Arhanese man – hair of the palest gold, light eyebrows, light eyelashes and blue eyes, albeit his were as dark blue as his mother’s. Théoden was much older than him, uglier, more scarred, with a scraggly beard. They sat opposite each other, playing a game of _Ceby_ , playing at peace, pretending they didn’t want to rip out each other’s throats. Yame and Arnheim had been at war for as long as the two kingdoms existed.

There were many servants, dressed in the more inappropriate clothing, revealing butts, breasts and more, if they angled their bodies right. Kane was distasted. It was no secret the Arhanese thought the people of Yame were idiotic, shallow weaklings. Yame considered Arnheim the land of brutes – kind of proven by the fact Kane was in all his chain mail and his huge fur cloak. It didn’t matter that it was spring; their continent was always cold and barren. Which was why the two were playing a game, and not fighting to the death. They were running low on resources – this winter had been harsh. If they didn’t stop fighting, at least for a while, both kingdoms would starve.

‘’I win.’’ Théoden said with all the smugness of a five year old, moving a white pebble on the wooden playing board.

‘’That makes three: three.’’ Kane said, ‘’a final round?’’

Théoden nodded, beginning to put the black and white pebbles back in their starting positions, ‘’however, I think we should play for something. Make it more interesting.’’

‘’Money?’’

‘’That’s not interesting.’’

‘’I’m afraid I have nothing interesting to offer you,’’ Kane said with a forced smile.

But Théoden was already eyeing the sword at his side. A sword that had been in the Eiris house for generations. A hefty, powerful thing, ‘’your sword,’’ the king said just as Kane thought it.

‘’It’s worth ten of your men.’’ Kane said tightly.

‘’I’m not waging my men.’’

‘’Then what are you waging?’’

Théoden spread his arms, ‘’anything in my palace is fair play.’’ Kane glanced around, just as a soldier entered, swerving around the servants. He had a nasty gash across his cheek that looked a lot like nail marks. The king gave him a distasteful look, ‘’you’re bleeding all over my floor, Captain.’’

‘’Forgive me, your majesty,’’ the Captain said, revealing a set of rotting yellow teeth, ‘’but the…spoil of war is untameable. Ever since the soldiers brought him back, he’s been screeching and going mental every time someone touched him.’’

The king sighed impatiently, ‘’you clearly don’t know how to touch men to make them worship your name like a god’s,’’ he said, as if he was telling him there was a speck of dust on his armour, ‘’bring him here,’’ he gave Kane a nasty grin, ‘’I’ll show this little king how to pleasure a lover.’’

‘’Are you planning to play with one hand?’’ Kane deadpanned. He didn’t really feel like watching this scumbag finger someone with the other.

‘’I’ll win, fear not,’’ Théoden assured.

There was a piercing scream and everyone seemed to stop as the ‘spoil of war’ was dragged in. A beautiful, Asakurian man. A priest, Kane realised with a start. His robes were ripped up, matted with blood and dirty, and his hair was covered, making him seem unreachable…and thus desirable to others. The little skin that showed was scratched up and bruised. The man was desperately trying to yank his wrist out of the Captain’s hand.

Which was why, when the sensation of being stabbed hit him, the man just screamed some more. This scream, that turned into a surprised whimper, did not seem different to the first one.

But Kane felt it. A sudden pain, followed by an equally sudden rush of welcoming heat…

Oh, gods. They were mates. He and this battered priest.

And he absolutely couldn’t let the enemy know.

Kane composed himself as quickly as possible, as the priest was thrown at Théoden’s feet. Before the Yamese king could reach for him, Kane said, evenly and levelly, ‘’I’ll take the howler. If I win.’’ He couldn’t let him know they were mates. Then he would never agree.

Théoden snorted, ‘’you want this whining little bitch? For your sword?’’

‘’I like to tame my own whores,’’ Kane said, even though the words burned on the way out. He saw the priest recoil away from him and hated himself for it, ‘’deal?’’

_Please, please…_

‘’Fine.’’

_Thank the gods._

‘’What’s your name?’’ Kane made his voice as cold as possible as he spoke to the priest on the floor, who just whimpered.

‘’Answer, bitch!’’ Théoden snarled, delivering a sharp kick to the priest’s side. Kane fought not to react to it. He couldn’t give himself away…

‘’A-Airleas…’’ the priest sobbed out.

‘’Well then,’’ Kane turned back to the board, ‘’let’s begin.’’

Now he had to win this wretched game, or he risked losing his mate to the monster in front of him.

The game was too simple to weigh the life of his mate. Kane gritted his teeth. He played with black pebbles, his enemy with white. All he had to do was think strategically. If he could cross over Théoden’s pebble, he could take it. He just needed to get rid of all ten of them…

Théoden took the first win.

And the second.

And the third.

Kane managed to get one back. And another.

But then the king of Yame got one more.

Kane was beginning to loose, badly, and he couldn’t believe it. He forced himself to slow down, to think logically. And yet Théoden kept taking his pebbles…

There! A good combo. Kane looked at the three white pebbles in his hand with relief. He was one ahead. Good…good…

‘’Too bad,’’ Théoden grinned, and moved a pebble. He smacked two of Kane’s off the board and Kane swore in his head – and then swore again when Théoden suddenly grabbed Airleas by the hood and yanked him into his lap. Airleas gave a loud sob and then went completely quiet, at his limit. He just sat there, shaking, tears dripping down his face, and Kane thought he might pass out – and if he didn’t, then Kane would. He had to finish this game, fast.

Kane won back one pebble but Théoden didn’t seem fazed, licking up Airleas’ cheek. Airleas shuddered visibly and Kane wasn’t sure if his mate was still breathing. They played on and on. Five pebbles left. Four. Kane swore again in his head. He had three pebbles left. Two now. Théoden still had four. And Kane saw it. With the way his pebbles were positioned, Théoden had an easy win. Kane saw at least three configurations on how his enemy could finish it in the next two moves.

He was losing him…

Théoden chuckled, more interested in the man in his lap than the game. He grabbed his hood and pulled it off, revealing a cascade of soft black locks. Somehow, seeing his hair was so intimate, and it made Kane angry. Especially when the king of Yame suddenly grabbed a handful of it, yanking it back to suck on Airleas’ neck. Airleas’ eyes were fluttering shut. Whatever they had done to him, whatever he was reliving, it was going to drive him crazy if Kane didn’t do something. Airleas looked at him, a last, desperate look.

And Kane moved one of Théoden’s pebbles to the position on the left. Casually, with his pinkie finger. Thus fucking up his entire configuration. For five minutes, the king tried to figure out how to get rid of Kane’s remaining two pebbles. Kane evaded him and, finally, got a pebble. A second. Now they were two-two.

And from there it was an easy victory.

‘’Gods damn it,’’ Théoden growled, standing up violently. Airleas tumbled off his lap, black eyes snapping open. In his anger, the king of Yame threw the table, and the board game, across the room. Any other day Kane would mock him.

Not today, ‘’well, that was positively tedious,’’ he said in a cold voice, ‘’if you don’t mind, I will take my leave now. With my prize.’’

‘’Take him, then. He’s your problem now,’’ the king snarled.

‘’Thank you for your hospitality,’’ Kane said through clenched teeth, crouching down by the sobbing man, ‘’Airleas,’’ he whispered.

‘’Don’t touch me…’’ Airleas’ voice was so quiet Kane barely heard him, ‘’please…no more…’’

‘’I won’t,’’ Kane promised, ‘’but you need to get up. I swear, if you can walk out of this castle, you won’t have to touch anyone ever again. And I won’t let anyone touch you either,’’ Airleas looked at him weakly, and Kane added, ‘’that includes me.’’

On shaking arms, Airleas heaved himself up. Not only was he in shock, but he was badly beaten. Probably had a few injuries under that outfit…

It was a relief to get him out of that castle.

*~*~*

‘’Arne?’’ the witch walked out of her little cottage, on the tip of the cliff overlooking the Kai sea. She scratched her long, red hair, braided in places with beads, dried flowers and feathers, wondering where her adopted son was, ‘’Arne, you were supposed to dry the sage!’’ she sighed when she didn’t find him in front of the house, in the little vegetable and herb patch surrounded by a fence. She stretched, pulled her long shawl over her shoulders to protect her from the ocean wind, and ventured outside the house.

As she suspected, she found Arne on the edge of the cliff, sitting cross-legged.

Singing.

‘’Arne?’’ she asked.

‘’Something’s coming,’’ Arne whispered, pointing towards the sea, ‘’I can feel it. Something dark and dangerous,’’ he glanced at his mother, ‘’something that’s going to bring us a shitload of trouble.’’


	2. A Witch Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to everyone who has commented - especially Xiennary123 my bae and the lovely StellaCruz, who had a lot of questions I will proceed to answer below ;) 
> 
> (to StellaCruz: omg staph with all the praise imma tear up :')! About the German city thing - OMG I FORGOT YOU WERE GERMAN! And I needed names for new countries so I was like hmmmm which country has good city names and I was like GERMANY! So I literally stole German city names for my story xD AND OMG SAME EVERY TIME I WROTE 'THEODEN' IN MY HEAD IT WAS LIKE *Gandalf voice* THEODEN KING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer some inquiries and fix some misunderstandings: 
> 
> 1.) I FORGOT ALL MY TIMINGS. FUCK DEMETRIUS IS 27 AND GALEN, HIS DADDY DEAREST, IS 28!?!? I know it's a bit of stretch, but can we forget Galen's age? Like, just assume he's in his late thirties, or something. I've lowered Demetrius' age to 17 in the prev. chapter, so he's 17 now. I'm sorry I'm so bad at acc timings ;-; 
> 
> 2.) MARRIAGE BY PROXY: basically historically when a prince and princess were enagaged but one was too young to be married, or too far away to attend, they were married by 'proxy' - aka, someone stood in for them, took the ring, said the vows, slept next to the prince's/princess' bethrothed for the night (no sex) and the two were considered married legally so could use each other's military support etc. I'm pretty sure proxy weddings were then re-done with the actual couple. A well known proxy marriage was the one between Napoleon I and Marie-Louise. 
> 
> 3.) sorry for not being clear - Airleas has Asakurian features (he's half-half, since Mihai was Kai). What I meant by the 'unsoiled whore' bit was that the Yamese king likes Asakurians but he doesn't mind if his 'whores' are virgins or not, implying that Airleas was...you know...by the soldiers. 
> 
> 4.) Cass actually rules Heilbronn. Edgar has Solin, Lian has Rhein and Mardell has Koln. Kainan is currently ruled by Frith & Ceddy, after they die it will probably be absorbed by Rhein or Solin, which are on either side. Kainan is also now the name of the whole continent. 
> 
> 5.) Thais & Elias are not DIRECT cousins, hence why he's like 'r we cousins' and she'd like 'sort of'. Elias' mom, Lystra, is the daughter of Izyan, who was the brother of Ilia. So Lystra is the direct cousin of Frith. So Elias' and Thais' parents are cousin, which makes them like...removed cousins, or something. But yano, family members your age whom you're unsure how they are related to you are always labelled 'cousins'. 
> 
> 6.) for pronounciations & a basic character overview, check out the notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jahiem was perched in a forest. It had rained not too long ago, hard and fast, and the leaves were dripping still even as the heat of the day intensified. He scratched at the paint on his light brown skin. It was a blue curve under his right eye, with three dots underneath for the three afterlives, in case he died in battle (quite likely), and two lines running up to his eye, for the two souls each human possessed – one that belonged to the gods, and one that would belong to someone else, one day, when Jahiem found someone to give it to. It wasn’t like he’d chosen the design – his mother had painted it on when he came of age. Painting the face was very important in a tribe – it showed status, affiliation… The tribe of the Hasinai river had blue. The mountain clan of the Mohigan mountains had grey. Myaamia had green; Tetawken red. And Jahiem’s paint, which he had put on every day since he came of age, symbolised that he was the leader of the Hasinai tribe.

But the paint was damn annoying in this weather.

The pain begun to flake off and Jahiem took his finger away guiltily. He wasn’t supposed to pick at it, but he’d been perched in this tree since dawn, waiting for prey. Now it was mid-morning and no bird had come across his way; his arms were beginning to hurt after a few hours of pulling the string of his bow taunt. Reluctantly, he lowered his bow and relaxed his arm. His muscles screamed in protest as they were moved after hours of being frozen. Even so, by the time he slung the bow across his back, they were warmed up enough that he could scale the massive tree without trouble. He landed neatly on his feet at the base. This was a small forest – hardly enough prey for his war camp. His tribe lived mostly off the land and fish, since those Tetawken bastards – Jahiem’s hands formed fists by themselves at the mere thought of them – had the Tetawken forest, and most of the animals with it.

He didn’t hear his best friend sneak up on him, till he was whacked on the back, ‘’anything?’’

Jahiem turned to face Hok’ee. Despite being the leader, Jahiem wasn’t the best fighter – Hok’ee was. His bow was decorated with various bones of little animals, showing how high he ranked as a warrior. That was also proven by the two birds that hung at his belt, shot neatly through the throat. Jahiem shook his head; two wouldn’t be enough to feed the camp, especially since spring had just begun and there weren’t that many crops.

‘’We need to go hunt deeper into the forest. Maybe by the rocks, or set traps by the river,’’ he said.

‘’There is no ‘deeper’ in this forest, and you know it. What we need is to go to Hekinan, Jaha,’’ Hok’ee said gravelly, swiping his waist-long braid over his shoulder. The corners of his eyes and his chin were painted with thick blue stripes, the paint of the warriors.

Jahiem sighed and rubbed his forehead, ‘’what do you want to go to the City of Peace for?’’ he already knew the answer.

‘’Your mother did a good job uniting Hasinai and Myaamia. You did a good job of making peace with Mohigan without going there. But we need to make peace with Tetawken. We need their forest.’’

Jahiem shook his head, ‘’Tetawken wouldn’t go. We killed too many of theirs; and they killed too many of us. When Aiyana was leader, maybe. But Aiyana is dead. And Kanuna will not go to Hekinan to make peace.’’

‘’Jaha-‘’

‘’Kanuna won’t go to Hekinan,’’ Jahiem repeated, turning from his best friend, ‘’and I won’t, either. We don’t need peace; we can fight. But weapons will do little good against hunger. Let’s go.’’

In the end they found little to nothing. A few rabbits, the two birds…hopefully the fishers did a better job. If not, the people wouldn’t be happy. But Jahiem relaxed as he and Hok’ee approached the camp site, and saw smoke. Something was cooking, so at least the tribe wouldn’t go to bed hungry tonight. They had left their home city of Mishawka, venturing deeper into their territory with all the fighters that chose to follow their leader into battle with Tetawken. It wasn’t a battle; it was a few skirmishes here and there, and a whole lot of sitting around, waiting for something to happen.

Like Jaha suspected, the fishermen had more luck with the fish, bringing back enough nets to feed the war-camps. His tribesmen were sitting amongst the leather tents, eating contentedly, calling out to him and waving as he wove around the tents with Hok’ee in toll, ‘’you can go eat,’’ he told his friend off-handedly, tossing him the rabbits as he approached his destination – Otoahastis’ tent.

Outside, it was simple. Tough leathers, as the others were, but as Jaha entered, he had to duck his head to avoid getting smacked in the forehead by the various rocks, herbs and bones that hung in strings from the ceiling. A small fire blazed in the centre of the dark, mostly empty tent belonging to the tribe’s shaman – Otoahastis, who was sitting cross legged in front of the fire, withered brown hands folded in her lap, as if she had known Jaha would come – she probably had. As a child, Jaha had been scared of Otoahastis, of the deer-skull mask she covered her face with, scarred and mangled, the massive horns woven with string, hanging with pieces of bark and beads; of her hands, claw-like with long, mangled nails, often covered in the blood of an animal’s she was reading from; of her strange voice, that should have belonged to a young woman, and not an old crone close to death.

Now he just found her unsettling.

‘’Jahiem,’’ the shaman said in that strange voice of hers.

She was ethereal, unreal almost but the effect of her greeting was broken by a crash and a curse that followed. Jaha looked at Micco, Otoahastis’ young apprentice. He was a pretty young thing, with long wavy black hair that he kept adorned with a feather and tragically beautiful dark eyes. He was also very graceful most of the time – Jaha had to surprise him for Micco to drop something. He nodded his head at the apprentice shaman, and turned back to Otoahastis, ‘’Hok’ee said I should go to Hekinan.’’

‘’You shouldn’t,’’ Otoahastis said immediately, ‘’the City of Peace will run with blood if you choose to meet Kanuna Spirit-Dancer.’’

‘’That’s what I thought,’’ Jaha sat down opposite Otoahastis, blowing impatiently up at the piece of hair that always came loose from his bun, ‘’what should I do?’’

‘’What indeed,’’ Otoahastis looked into the fire. Jaha found it hard to believe that there was anything interesting in the dying flames, but the shaman’s future seeing had never been wrong, ‘’you should turn your eyes to the ocean,’’ she said eventually, and the fire died suddenly, ‘’you may have avoided death once, Jahiem, Returned from Dead, but it will not happen again.’’ She angled her mask towards him, a flash of dark eyes in the gloomy eye sockets, ‘’something wicked this way comes.’’

*~*~*

Airleas looked shaken up, and rightly so. Kane wanted to reach for him, but the man walked with his arms around himself, shaking. He also wanted to get him out of those dirty, bloodied clothes but he knew the last thing Airleas wanted right now was to strip. So he simply led the way from Théoden’s castle, and opened the doors to the carriage waiting outside. Airleas hesitated, but eventually stepped inside. Kane followed, shutting the doors and banging twice on the roof to get the carriage moving; Airleas flinched with each bang, and scooted as far away from Kane as he could. He probably didn’t really want to be in a closed space with a man, either, but unfortunately Kane only had one carriage, ‘’we’ll be in Arnheim around late morning,’’ Kane offered, pulling the curtains over the windows. It was dark outside, and almost pitch black inside, ‘’you should get some sleep.’’

Airleas didn’t move. From the thin streak of moonlight Kane could make out his dark eyes, watching him suspiciously. His whole form was quivering, ‘’I won’t hurt you,’’ Kane blurted. Having Airleas in the carriage was like having a very hurt, very scared animal. He wondered what, exactly, the Yamese had done to Airleas, ‘’I won’t touch you either. No one here will, unless you want them to.’’ When Airleas didn’t move, Kane pulled his fur cloak off, ‘’it’s going to be a long ride, and it’s cold here. It’s always cold here, actually.’’

Slowly, Airleas unfolded himself from his corner and reached out, careful not to brush his fingers against Kane’s, ‘’thank you,’’ he whispered eventually.

‘’We’re…mates, you know?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Airleas curled back up on the seat, more comfortably now, and pulled the warm cloak around him, closing his eyes. It was good, the cloak. Where they had kept him, it was cold and damp. The cloak didn’t remind him of that place, when so many things did. Like touching and soldiers and sudden bursts of cruel laughter…

‘’Do you know what that means?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Airleas said. He didn’t say anything else.

*~*~*  


‘’Come on, come on, we don’t have all evening!’’ Intisaar _Kalfa_ clicked his fingers three times, to get the girls and boys of the Harem to line up. There was a hierarchy in those who ran the harem, too, and Intisaar _Kalfa_ was right below the Valide Sultan herself. She was the queen mother’s confidante and ran the harem when the Valide Sultan was at the palace. Right below her was Shajee’a _Kalfa_ , responsible for the new girls and boys and their training. Then came the eunuchs – Mudrik _Agha_ , younger, handsomer than Mamdooh _Agha_ , something the latter was always bitter about, especially since Mudrik _Agha_ also ranked higher. Zaidaan _Agha_ didn’t really seem to care where he ranked – he was an older, jolly man, whose prime interest was dressing his underlings in the prettiest clothes for the sultan, ‘’line up, will you?’’

A long line formed down the corridor of the harem. The _Cariye_ were not there – they were unlikely to be picked tonight, since the sultan hadn’t seen them. The _Gediks_ were giggling amongst themselves, elbowing each other in the ribs, still giddy and expectant. The others knew they were lining up for formality only – Mehedi was the current favourite. There were also Sohail and Siddharth, too. And yet there was an air of expectations as the doors to the harem opened and the sultan’s mother walked in. The concubines bowed to the queen mother and Mehedi glanced up, expectantly, standing at the head of the line between Sohail and Siddharth.

But she walked right past him.

She took her time, strolling down the line. She stopped a few times, grasping chins and raising heads to inspect the face. She seemed dissatisfied with everyone but eventually settled on Gawahir, a pretty young girl who was part of Sohail’s _Oda_ , ‘’name,’’ she said.

‘’Gawahir, majesty,’’ the girl curtsied, keeping her eyes down in a perfect display of bashfulness. The Valide sultan glanced back at Intisaar _Kalfa_ and nodded her head, before promptly leaving the room.

Gawahir looked slightly stunned as Intisaar _Kalfa_ spoke to the others, ‘’get her ready for the sultan. He will have her tonight.’’

Sohail walked up to her as the line dispersed into clumps of excited concubines – it had been months since the sultan had someone other than Mehedi or Siddharth. He clasped Gawahir’s hand and leaned in close as she beamed at him, ‘’congratulations, darling,’’ he said kindly, ‘’don’t be nervous, now. Elias will be kind to you.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Gawahir said, blushing in pleasure as she curtsied to Sohail. She had danced for the sultan a few times – she was an exceptional dancer – but nothing more. Then her smile disappeared, ‘’what about Mehedi _Kadin_?’’

‘’I’ll appease him,’’ Sohail assured, ‘’he’ll be a little jealous, but after-all, he knows what he is. What we all are,’’ he added, squeezing Gawahir’s hand, ‘’get ready, now. Wear that pretty pink dress.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Gawahir curtsied again with a smile, ‘’thank you, Sohail _Kadin_.’’

‘’Don’t embarrass my _Oda_ in front of the sultan now,’’ Sohail flicked her nose good naturedly, and went to seek out Mehedi, who had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Mehedi had hunted down Mudrik _Agha_ , who had walked off to attend to evening business and seemed very uninterested in conversation, ‘’why hasn’t he requested me?’’ he fought to keep pace with the _Agha’s_ long legs.

‘’Ask Intisaar _Kalfa_ ,’’ he said distractedly.

Mehedi finally caught of up with, grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. He was smaller than Mudrik _Agha_ , but he used the element of surprise to get him to stop walking, ‘’I want to know. I’m a _Kadin_. Answer me.’’

That usually worked, but there was no-one around, which meant they could drop the pretences. Mudrik grabbed his chin, looking down at him, ‘’I remember smacking your hand with a cane every other day a few years back, when you came here. Just because you have a pretty face and a pocket full of compliments for the sultan, doesn’t mean you can act like you’re the sultan’s husband. You’re just a favourite,’’ he shrugged, ‘’and, as we have just seen, favourites change.’’

Mehedi kissed his teeth and smacked his hand away. Then, he smiled slowly, cruelly, ‘’I used to be so scared of you, and your cane and how easily you followed Intisaar _Kalfa’s_ orders to lock me up when I misbehaved,’’ his smirk grew, ‘’but I’ve been scared of a half man, haven’t I? A man allowed within the imperial harem because he doesn’t have a-‘’ his hand shot out to cup the front of Mudrik’s pants. But he found there something he didn’t expect – or, rather, he found something that shouldn’t have been there, and he slid his fingers against the shape of Mudrik’s dick, surprised.

‘’There’s a new method, don’t you know?’’ it was Mudrik’s turn to smirk, ‘’they don’t cut off the whole thing, just the testicles.’’

‘’Do you still get hard?’’ Mehedi asked, his natural child-like curiosity shining threw for a second.

Suddenly, Mudrik took a step forward, pushing himself into Mehedi’s hand, ‘’why don’t you find out?’’

He did it to embarrass and humiliate Mehedi, and the _Kadin_ stepped away, glaring, then made a show of slowly wiping his hand on Mudrik’s vest, ‘’ask one of your cleaning girls to do it, since they like wiping dirty things so much,’’ he said sweetly, just as Sohail came from around the corner.

‘’Oh, there you are.’’

Mehedi hooked his arm through Sohail’s, ‘’let’s have tea in your room.’’

Sohail sighed, ‘’I was going to put Moein to bed.’’

‘’I’ll help,’’ Mehedi offered. Usually, Sohail would refuse, but he knew that tonight Mehedi was pissed, and leaving him alone was not a good idea.

‘’As you wish,’’ Sohail sent a quick smile to Mudrik, ‘’good evening, Mudrik _Agha_.’’

Mudrik bowed his head, ‘’to you also, Sohail _Kadin_.’’

They walked out of the main building, through the dark courtyard of the harem. Candles had been sent in the lamps to illuminate the _Cariye_ doing the last of the chores. They entered the last building, and instead of going upstairs to his rooms, Mehedi stayed on the first floor and followed Sohail into his apartments. They were softly lit with candles, mostly in red. The main bedroom was intricately decorated, rich objects and silks lying around – gifts from the sultan for the beloved father of his child. Little Moein was on the large bed, half-hidden by the canopy of red silk. Hadia, another girl from Sohail’s _oda_ , sat on the edge of the bed, telling him a story from memory. Moe’s dark eyes were already dropping with sleep – it was quite late for him to stay up.

‘’Thank you, Hadia.’’ Sohail said and the girls stood, curtsied and left the room, bidding the little prince goodnight.

‘’Mehedi _Khal_ , aren’t you with my _baba_?’’ Moein mumbled sleepily. When Mehedi and Sohail were still _Cariye_ , they had promised that if they ever had children, that they would be like uncles to them. Now Moe called Mehedi ‘uncle’, and treated him like one, too. 

‘’Not tonight,’’ Mehedi walked up to Moe and scooped him off the bed. The little prince had his own little bed in the corner of the room, full of toys and soft blankets – also presents from his _baba_ , ‘’where are your nightclothes?’’

‘’Don’t want…’’ Moe mumbled, resting his cheek against Mehedi’s shoulder, ‘’too hot.’’

‘’Let him sleep without,’’ Sohail said softly and Mehedi obediently stripped his friend’s son, leaving him in his undergarments before slipping the already sleeping child under the covers.

They walked through the open, arched doorway into the sitting room, also decorated in red, with gold and red satin shawls and curtains hanging from the ceiling. Sohail motioned for Mehedi to sit at the small, circular table at the centre before settling against the brightly coloured pillows himself. Mehedi sprawled himself against the cushions and Sohail rang a bell, requesting tea from one of his girls. Mehedi was silent until the tea came; he had already ranted. Now he needed to organise his thoughts before telling Sohail what was really plaguing him. Once the girl disappeared from the apartments, Sohail picked up the pot of tea and poured it into cups. He picked his up, holding it close to his face to inhale the strong cinnamon smell. He settled against the cushions again.

Mehedi took his tea, but did not drink it. He was finally ready to talk, ‘’I think…’’ he began uncertainly, looking at the cup in his hands, his curly hair falling into his eyes, ‘’…I forgot myself. I forgot I’m just a concubine.’’

‘’Are you in love with him? With Elias?’’ Sohail asked calmly. You had to ask Mehedi things without much emotion, or he pounced on you when he was angry or sad – that you sounded accusatory or annoyed or disapproving.

‘’No,’’ the answer came out smoothly, ‘’at one point, I might have started to fall in love, and then I came back. Maybe because before, he paid me more attention, had more time. Now I barely see him outside the bedchamber. I don’t think being with a sultan is for me.’’

‘’But what can you do about it?’’ Sohail asked gently, because they both knew very well what they could – nothing. Once you came into the harem, you were property of the sultan, even if you never serviced him directly.

‘’There is an escape…’’ Mehedi looked up at Sohail, and envy flashed in his dark eyes, ‘’from this…thing I feel. In one moment, I want to kiss him, to be his, completely. And in the other, I hate him, I don’t want to look at him. Most of the time, when we’re not making love, or he’s not doting on me, I’m very…indifferent about him. But if I had a child, I could take care of it, and he’d move on, like he did with you.’’

Sohail thought about that for a moment, ‘’I could give you some potions, that would make it more likely-‘’

‘’I can’t,’’ Mehedi said suddenly, and smiled sadly at his friend, ‘’get pregnant, I mean. I can’t. The town physician told me as much when I was a teenager.’’

Sohail felt something go cold in him. He didn’t know what he’d do with Moe. He’d probably be pining after Elias still, withering away with each new concubine he took. But with Moe, he found he didn’t care about anything, or anyone, else. His son occupied his very being, made him free, in a way. For Mehedi to not be able to have that escape like that… ‘’why?’’

‘’I had an accident, a year before I came here. A fishing cart rolled down the hill, and I was walking across the street and it…hit me, in the stomach. They patched me up, but everyone in town knew I couldn’t bear children anymore. There was no husband for me there and I…I didn’t want a wife… so I came here. After-all, it’s not like I need to bear the sultan children. I didn’t think I’d become a favourite anyway,’’ he sipped his tea, finally.

‘’I’m sorry…’’ Sohail whispered.

‘’I’m not happy here…’’ Mehedi admitted, finally.

Sohail looked down at his tea. He didn’t know what to say to that.

*~*~*  


‘’The sky’s finally clearing up!’’

‘’Thank the gods!’’ Edgar stood from where he was sitting on a rock by his guards, eating a rabbit. They’d been stranded in a cave on the road from Kainan to Solin for two days now, thanks to a sudden downpour of spring rain. It was so strong they could only walk a few paces ahead of them before it became too much, and the land became too slippery to risk riding on horseback. The horses were pent up but just as the king’s travelling party begun running out of food, the sun returned. Edgar was more than ready to be back in Solin – and even more ready to leave this wretched cave, ‘’I’ll ride out and see if there’s any cottage on the way!’’

The journey from Kainan to Solin took less than two days, since the royal palace was in Kingsbridge, and Kingsbridge neighboured with Queensport, separated by the Sorata River. They were a few hours from home, and Edgar couldn’t sit in the cave anymore. One of the guards stood, ‘’your majesty, wait-‘’

But Edgar had already found his horse, which seemed as eager to set out as Eddie. He grabbed the reins, jumped onto the saddle and eagerly got the horse galloping. The air was still moist with rain, and as Edgar rode, smaller branches left sprinkles of raindrops in his hair, ‘’easy now,’’ he yelled over the gallop of hooves on the wet ground, grinning with exhilaration. He pulled the reigns, trying to get the horse to go left.

But it would not go.

Eddie frowned, tightening his thighs on the horse. The horse yanked the reigns out of Edgar’s hands angrily, and sped up. Edgar desperately grabbed onto the black mane. He had left the horse pent up too long and now he’d lost control of it. If he fell off now, he’d break something, undoubtedly, and if he landed wrong… ‘’stop, for the love of-‘’ Edgar’s eyes widened. The horse was near feral, and it was running so fast that it was beginning to trip over its legs on the slippery mud. And, right in front of them, was the end of the road – it cut off sharply and dropped into the Sorata river, rushing angrily from days of violent rain that made its banks overflow.

There was one thing Edgar could do – grab the reigns and try to get control of the horse, who was trying to backtrack now, slipping on the mud even more. He’d have to do a manoeuvre he only tried a few times, to show off. Now it was his only shot at slowing the panicked horse, and he only had a few seconds to do it. Without thinking twice, Edgar propelled himself up, landing on the saddle and balancing himself on two feet. The reigns were flapping around wildly in the air, if he just reached out-

Suddenly, there was no saddle under his feet anymore, and Edgar waited for the impact of the earth and the hard rocks and the mud as he fell from the horse. Too late did he realise that he hadn’t lost his balance – but the horse had toppled over the edge, not slowing down. Edgar had only a second to suck in a sharp, surprised breath before his tumble through the air ended suddenly. He hit the freezing water and was immediately swept under by a mass of angry grey water. A branch cut his arm before he even cleared the surface, gasping for breath. The water was a wild element. Eddie saw the horse break the surface, kicking his legs, before getting swept under again. It didn’t resurface.

The current was not merciful, and soon enough Edgar went under again. He told himself he’d fight his way to the surface, that he’d resurface, unlike his horse, but then something hit his head, and there was a sharp pain and then nothing, nothing at all…

*~*~*

‘’You know what to do, yes?’’ Cassius was hauling his last trunk down through the fields below the palace. Here were his private things and he wouldn’t let anyone else touch the trunk. The palace in Hailbronn was located in the middle of nowhere – namely the patch of unpopulated land between Santa Sierra and Damascus. A part of the castle had been raised on a cliff that jutted out for no reason in the stretch of fields, the other part raised from the ground to be as tall as its counterpart – both were connected by a stone bridge that gave the scared-of-heights Cassius a nervous breakdown each morning, when he had to walk from the breakfast chamber to his office. But he wouldn’t have to deal with the isolated castle – not for a while, ‘’if anything happens, contact my sisters, or Edgar, or even my fathers-‘’

‘’I know, Cass,’’ his cousin rolled his eyes, impatiently. Till yesterday he had been Cass’ Captain of the Guard – from today, he’d be king in his presence. As a Hyndestane, he had enough royal blood so the people wouldn’t revolt – besides, his father had been a loved Captain of the Guard in Kainan himself, right until he disappeared…

‘’Thanks, Leo,’’ Cass clasped hands with the red-head, and a grin formed above Leo’s red goatee.

‘’Be safe on your journey to the unknown, Cass.’’ Leo said.

Cass couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face, ‘’I’m finally going to Khandar!’’ he tossed the trunk into the back of the carriage, that had to be parked below the palace – and he’d had to walk up and down the long winding stone steps many times with his servants to pack it full of his belongings. He didn’t know how long he’d be gone. The rest of his party would meet him in Santa Sierra and he could hardly wait, ‘’I’m going to be on a real ship!’’

‘’Don’t leave me on that wretched throne for too long, Cass,’’ Leo ruffled Cass’ hair, and when his cousin set out, he sighed and looked back at the castle he’d be ruling from. In times like these, he knew why his fathers had chosen a secluded life in the Sahrian mountains – but he also knew why he had chosen to return to his father’s homeland, and become a Captain, like him…for the same reason his sister was in Moriya, hunting assassins.

To find a sense of belonging.

*~*~*  


The girl, Gawahir, hadn’t satisfied him. The girls didn’t satisfy him, usually. Mehedi was good – very good, actually. He’d learned how to please Elias in record time – but his constant whining and clinginess had annoyed Elias enough to request someone else. Now he felt guilty, and when he realised this, he felt angry for feeling guilty. He was the sultan; he could do what he wanted. But he still felt bad. So he sent Mehedi a request to eat dinner with him, along with a hundred gold-painted roses. And in the morning he had made his way into Sohail’s apartments.

Sohail was asleep, still, since it was very early, sprawled in the red silks on his bed. He had always been a messy sleeper, and Elias had learned how to position him just right so they were both comfortable at night, when Sohail still slept in his chambers. He walked to him, brushed silver waves from his forehead and pressed a kiss there. Sohail had always been such a calming presence to him. Then he walked to the smaller bed in the corner and peeled back the covers, ‘’I know you’re not sleeping,’’ Elias announced quietly, grinning.

Moe opened one eye, grinned and jumped into his _baba_ ’s arms, ‘’I heard you come,’’ he mumbled, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.

‘’Who’s here?’’ Sohail mumbled sleepily, sitting up with an adorable bed-head.

‘’Hello, Sohail,’’ the sultan walked to Sohail’s bed with Moe in his arms.

Sohail smiled, ‘’hello, Elias,’’ he reached for Moe, who jumped into his arms as Elias crawled onto the bed. He did this often – he came to Sohail’s bedroom to spend a morning with his family. No matter how many lovers he took, he always considered Sohail his family – not only was he the father of his son, but he was also Elias’ closest friend. They had a strong bond. He ruffled his son’s hair and smiled at Sohail.

As Sohail turned to nuzzle noses with a giggling Moe, Elias caught himself admiring this. Not just the scene – but Sohail himself.

*~*~*  


There was warmth, fleeting, across his face. Edgar was cold, shaking, and he found himself capturing the warmth with his hand. It was dark, his eyes were closed, but the warmth was definitely there, against his cheek where he held it, fluttering like a butterfly, ‘’stay…’’ he mumbled, and then the warmth was gone, and so was he.

This happened a few times.

And then Edgar woke up.

When that happened, he inhaled sharply, as if he was still in the raging waters of the Sorata river gasping for breath. But he wasn’t. Instead, he was in a narrow bed in a small hut, covered with a patchwork quilt. The hut had one room – there was a furnace in the corner, next to another bed, a small kitchen area… and various strange objects all over the place. Thick scrolls and books that belonged in the royal library, marked with strange symbols; bunches of herbs, dried and tied together with string; various spices and little bones lying around; a massive dream-catcher above the doors…

Edgar’s throat tightened, as he sat up violently. A witch hut. His head spun and he touched his forehead. There were bandages there, and one on his arm that had been cut with a branch. It was morning – how long had he been there? He was alone…

The doors suddenly opened and someone came in, ‘’oh, you’re awake,’’ a youthful, melodic voice said, but Eddie couldn’t see the person because they carried a massive stack of firewood in their arms. Only once they put it down and straightened did Edgar see their face. It was a boy, maybe seventeen years old, with hair the colour of wet sand. A little flower, already wilting, was poked behind his ear and he was chewing on the end of a blade of grass thoughtfully. His whole face, neck and shoulders were covered in a wild explosion of freckles, as if someone had thrown paint at him. He wore a simple peasant tunic, and a light brown cloak over it, but what really caught Edgar’s attention were his eyes.

Unnatural. The eyes of a witchling, one brown as earth, the other as blue as the summer sky. The boy raised an eyebrow, ‘’I do realise I have strange eyes,’’ he said around the blade of grass and came closer to the stunned Edgar, ‘’but you don’t have to stare. I find it quite rude, actually, even if you may be a royal. You are a royal, right? Judging by your clothes. They were quite torn up so I gave them to my mother to patch up,’’ only then did Edgar realise he was naked under the patchwork quilt, ‘’maybe a noble?’’ the boy knelt by the bed and pressed a hand to Edgar’s forehead, then his cheek, checking his temperature, his fingers fluttering over his cheekbone and Eddie recognised the fleeting warmth he’d been trying to capture when he was unconscious. On instinct, he clamped his hand over the boy’s, and his saviour didn’t seem fazed, ‘’you did that a lot. And talked through sleep, too. You were out for two days. I had to drag you from the river. Imagine the shock I got! Here I am, going to get some fish, and there you are, an unconscious guy in the weeds.’’

‘’Hungry?’’ the boy stood, ‘’I could put something on. You had a fever for a bit, and wouldn’t eat anything, so I can imagine you must be famished.’’

‘’I-I need to go-‘’ Edgar was stunned by all the information he was receiving – and by how much the boy talked.

The boy whirled to face him, ‘’you’re joking! I spent all night patching you up. You’re not going anywhere, for at least a week,’’ he glared at him sternly, ‘’you think the arm and the head are the only things that needed fixing? Oh boy, I wish. There was your ribs, and your side – that was bleeding a lot, I think the weeds by the river are still stained red. It’s your fault if the ducks turns predatory and eat us all. Let’s see – you have a broken leg…don’t try to move it! Why do people always try to move something when you tell them it’s broken? Basically, you’re pretty much mangled, like you were in a fight. I don’t know what happened with you, but you can tell me later, since you’re going to stay here for a while, and _heal_.’’

Edgar stared at him with wide, blue eyes, until there was a noise by the doors, ‘’oh, that’s my mother. She really doesn’t like you because you talk in your sleep and she couldn’t get any at night – which I think is ridiculous, seeing as you’re occupying _my_ bed. Anyway, I’m Arne. And you are?’’

Edgar blinked, ‘’Eddie,’’ he said, finally.

‘’Is that good for nothing bastard awake?’’ Eddie presumed it was Arne’s mother calling as the doors opened.

Arne grinned, ‘’I’d pretend to be out, if I were you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the basic overview & pronounciation of names: 
> 
> Everyone knows how to prounounce Edgar. He's twenty years old and is king of SOLIN.   
> Lian - 'Lee-ann' is nineteen, and is queen of RHEIN.   
> Cassius is sixteen and is king of HAILBRONN.   
> Mardell - 'Mar-dell' is seventeen and is queen of KOLN.   
> Arne - it's prounounced like 'Arney' but without the 'y'. He's seventeen.   
> Elysia - 'El-ee-zya' is nineteen.   
> Amaria - 'A-maree-a' is sixteen.   
> Airleas - 'Aye-re-las' is twenty three  
> Kane is also twenty three  
> Demetrius - 'de-mee-tri-us' is now ninteen (sorry, I said seventeen up there)   
> Jahiem - 'Ja-hee-em' or 'Jaha' is twenty one and he's the leader of the Hasinai river tribe  
> Hok'ee - 'Ho-a-kee' is twenty two   
> Thais - 'The-is' is eighteen   
> Elias - 'e-lee-as' is twenty three  
> Sohail - 'so-ha-eel' is twenty three as well   
> Mehedi - 'me-hdi' is eighteen 
> 
> I might do a glossary of all characters as a reviewer suggested - it would be pretty cool. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Risking your Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos & comments <3 Especially StellaCruz for the lovely, hilarious, long read and RagePuff - I'm so glad you like my stories. That acc warm my heart, thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Amaria had gone willingly, at first, with the bandit girl by the name Elysia. Until they crossed the border between Hailbronn and Koln, she’d compliantly let Elysia lift her onto her horse, let the girl sit behind her and hold the reigns, caging Amaria in. But when the bandits made a stop at the foot of the eastern peak of the Moher mountains, when dawn had just tinged the sky pink, Amaria made a run for it. Soon, it would be light so she wouldn’t get lost in the forest surrounding the mountains and climbing up their feet. She was far enough that the bandits wouldn’t feel like dragging her back to the tavern and killing everyone inside. And once she was back in the tavern, she’d ask the constables from the nearest town for extra protection.

The earth was moist and supple under her old, leather shoes, and the blades of grass dripping with morning dew left them wet and slippery. She was cold in just her green dress, she might even get sick, but for now all she thought about was running, which wasn’t that easy when each step made her sink further into the earth. The bandits had been squabbling over whether they should start a fire or move on, but all too soon they realised she was gone; she heard the tell-tale thunder of hooves that signified the end of her escape. Within the minute she stood before the imposing shape of Elysia upon her horse, panting as she tried to get her breath back under control. Elysia jumped down from her horse, and took a threatening step towards Amaria, ‘’bad move.’’

‘’What do you need me for?’’ Amaria swallow thickly, lungs burning. She wasn’t used to running, ‘’I’m just a tavern barmaid, and I can sing a little. I’ll be hardly useful in the mountains. I can’t even climb.’’

Elysia didn’t skip a beat, ‘’I told you. You’ve got guts.’’

Amaria stood straighter, ‘’so if I had burst into tears when you undid my dress, I wouldn’t have been? Undoing the back isn’t much of a test for courage.’’

‘’No,’’ Elysia flashed her a grin that made Amaria think of a wolf on the prowl, ‘’but standing up to a bandit after running away from her is.’’ Amaria cursed in her head, and she rarely did that. Of course it was, ‘’don’t worry,’’ Elysia grabbed Amaria around the hips and lifted her easily, even though they were practically the same height, ‘’I might not even keep you very long. I get tired of things very easily.’’

She grabbed the saddle and pulled herself up behind Amaria, grabbing the reigns and steering them back towards the others.

*~*~*

They arrived at the middle mountain a little after noon, and, despite everything, Amaria couldn’t help but suck in a breath upon seeing it. It was simply majestic, shooting up into the sky, the peak hidden by a formation of clouds. She didn’t have much time to admire it thought, because soon enough she was being pulled down from the horse. The bandits took the reins off their mounts and Amaria realised they were stolen, as they were released into the forest. Amaria also quickly found out why; the ground here was uneven and riding by horse into the shallow sprinkle of trees that you could, technically, call a woods would have been impossible. Elysia kept a firm hand on Amaria’s wrist as they breeched the forest and came out on the other side. Again, Amaria could admire the view.

‘’We climb up there,’’ Elysia pointed to the jagged face of the mountain, to the side, where a stone plate ran around and disappeared around the corner, about twenty metres from the ground, ‘’you get on that plate and walk around. No funny business. I’ll be right behind you, if you try any funny business.’’

‘’And if I fall?’’ Amaria asked nervously. She’d never climbed in her life.

Elysia shrugged, ‘’then you’ll break your neck if you land wrong. Look where Dante puts his feet and follow him,’’ Elysia added casually.

Amaria swallowed and followed the dark haired boy to the base of the mountain. She had a feeling Amaria would toss her from the plate herself if she tried to run again; besides, Amaria wasn’t one to run away twice. No, plan B was always wait and bid your time. Impulsive people like Elysia usually let their toys go pretty quickly and, behind her unfiltered tongue, there really wasn’t much to Amaria that Elysia could find amusing.

Dante was already beginning to climb, and Amaria kept her eyes on where his feet went, so she could put her hands there. She didn’t know how she felt about heights and she figured this wasn’t a good time to find out anyway. She was good at concentrating on one task, whether it was walking slowly while balancing half a dozen mugs on a tray in one hand, catching a fly buzzing around, irritating her, for which she poised her hands and could stand still for minutes, her eyes scanning the air…or whether it was putting a hand where a foot had been a few second before. Concentrating on one thing made it impossible for her eyes to disobey her, look down and frighten her.

She heard scraping as Elysia scaled the wall behind her, and impatient huffs as she waited for Amaria to go faster, which she didn’t. Keeping up with Dante was quite a task…and suddenly, he disappeared. Amaria realised they’d reached the plate – she also realised she’d have to go sideways now, and that involved looking down. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she reached out her foot, patting it around until she made contact with a rock. She did not look down as she slowly edged her way to the plate and only exhaled once she was safely pressed against the wall of the mountain, her feet planted on the plane, her green dress tugged on by a vicious mountain wind.

Elysia cleared the last steps easily and jumped down gracefully next to Amaria, grabbing her arm and pushing her forward, ‘’go around,’’ she ordered. Amaria stumbled and hurried to do as she was told. The plane eventually became wider and opened up onto a large area of rock that jutted out from a cave. Amaria looked up and saw that there were many caves on this side of the mountain. It was a wonder to Amaria but, again, there was no time for admiration because now there was enough space for two people and Elysia had her wrist clamped in her hand, and was pulling her to the cave.

They didn’t get far.

A man stood in the centre of the cave mouth, muscular arms crossed over his chest. The sprinkle of freckles on his face and silver hair pulled into a ponytail made him look younger, but Amaria knew that was Elysia’s father. The giant of a man behind the first was even more clearly Elysia’s father – she had his forest green eyes. Elysia groaned just as the first man stepped forward, ‘’is this your way of pissing me off, because you’re not going to be bandit queen? It’s tradition, Lys. Bandits rarely make their children their successors.’’

Elysia rolled her eyes, ‘’it’s just a girl, dad.’’

‘’Great. I can see that. Put her back where you found her.’’

Elysia’s hold on Amaria’s wrist tightened, ‘’I will. Once I’m done with her.’’

‘’You will, _now_.’’ Elysia gave him a long glare. Amaria heard Alden and Rhett come up behind her. She didn’t know where Dante disappeared to in hopes of avoiding this conversation. The man’s eyes flicked to the two, ‘’oh, fantastic. How did I know you two were involved in this?’’ He pointed a finger at Rhett, ‘’wait till Em and Mace hear about this. You’ll be grounded for the rest of your life, young man.’’

‘’Since when are you so good, dad?’’ Elysia snapped, ‘’we’re bandits. This is what we do. You’re fine with pillaging towns but not with me taking a tavern girl? She won’t be missed. It’s not like she’s a duchess of some shithole, and it’s not like you’re a priest to be preaching all this morality bullshit on me.’’

The man opened his mouth, shocked, then smacked his companion in his broad chest, ‘’Orion, tell her!’’

‘’Elysia,’’ the green eyes man said, voice deep, giving him a hard stare.

‘’She’s got a point, you know, Merin,’’ someone said before Elysia could reply and a dark skinned, middle aged woman, with half her head shaved, stepped outside of the cave, ‘’it’s just a girl. Let Lys have some fun. This is hardly the worst we’ve done, and we’re not angels. Don’t make her one.’’

Elysia grinned, ‘’see? Cyra agrees with me.’’

‘’Oh, for the love of…’’ Merin shook his head, ‘’thanks, Cyra. Really.’’

Cyra flashed Elysia a grin, ‘’you’re welcome.’’ That was clearly directed at Elysia and Amaria felt uneasy. She had hoped that Elysia’s fathers would send her back home, but now she’d have to wait till Elysia was ‘done with her’ – whatever that meant.

Elysia nodded at Cyra, and glanced at the boys, ‘’meet me in the pits in five,’’ the she pulled Amaria into the cave.

Merin sighed and shook his head, watching his daughter go, ‘’when did she get so rebellious?’’

Cyra shrugged, ‘’She was born like that.’’

*~*~*

Kane had given Airleas his bedroom without so much as a blink, taking one of the other chambers in the castle himself, but now he worried about Airleas finding it too dark; and the whole Arnheim castle too gloomy. He’d left Airleas in his bedroom that evening, instructing the maids to bring him food periodically. He wasn’t under lock and key but Kane doubted he’d venture outside the safety of Kane’s bedchamber by himself. Now, in the late evening, Kane gave a tentative knock on his own doors and stepped into the room.

It was dark, as he suspected. No amount of candles could fully light up the room and despite the large, person-sized window, there was no room tonight. Kane worried about that window, too – Airleas had only to step up to fall out, and kill himself on the rocky courtyard far below. But Airleas wasn’t anywhere near the window; he was tucked into the bed in the corner, sitting up. The bed was even darker, what with the thick canopy made of heavy drapes. The armchair was next to it, and Kane sat down with that. Airleas watched him with dark, sharp eyes as he made his way across the room. But Kane didn’t like sitting on the chair, away from his mate, so he transferred himself onto the bed. From here, he could see Airleas’ dark hair that had been kept covered by those dirty priest robes. It was cut short and made him look more boyish. He was in one of Kane’s sleeping tunics and Kane hadn’t realise how small his mate was till he put on Kane’s bigger clothes.

Airleas moved as far away as possible and Kane reached out, ‘’hey, I said I wouldn’t hurt you…’’ he cupped Airleas’ cheek, and the man jerked away as if Kane’s touch burned, ‘’hey, hey, shhh…’’ Kane reached for him again and Airleas didn’t realise he was crying till a sob spilled from his mouth and he curled up in the corner of the bed, away from Kane. He was disappointed in himself. He told himself he’d let Kane touch him, a little, when he came, because he had been kind and he wasn’t like those other men, but when he touched his cheek he’d remembered… how they had grabbed his face when he looked down or away, laughed as they saw the terror in his eyes, made him look as they…

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Kane said. He sounded panicked, like he didn’t know what to do, ‘’I…I said I wouldn’t touch you and I just touched you and…oh, gods, Airleas, I’m sorry. Here, I’ll go away-‘’

‘’No,’’ Airleas sobbed out. He wanted to apologise but the words wouldn’t come and he felt Kane slide off the bed. But he only knelt by it, giving Airleas his space, waiting for him to calm down patiently. More terrified that he’d chase Kane away than of his touches, Airleas slowly raised his head and wiped his tears. He watched Kane for a bit, the way the candles made his skin look gold, his eyes white as snow, the fur of his cloak shimmer…

‘’I’m going to reach out, but I’m not going to touch you,’’ Kane said suddenly, calmly, so Airleas wasn’t startled when Kane slowly stretched his arm out, hand out flat in the space between them, ‘’how about…instead of touching you in any other way, we’ll do this. You’ll touch my hand. It’ll be like an embrace. You don’t have to do anything else. I won’t make you. I won’t make you do this, either, if you don’t want to.’’

Airleas looked at the hand hovering before him. It was a challenge and he knew he had to rise up to it, but he didn’t want to treat Kane as if he was one of those men. He thought about it, thought about where they had touched him…they had grabbed and tied his wrists, squeezed their fingers around his arms hard enough to leave bruises…but, strangely enough, they’d never touched his hands. They had been his only protection, when he raised them to cover his face from the whip…

Slowly, cautiously, Airleas reached out, hesitant, before pressing his thumb to Kane’s, then his pointing finger, the middle one and the two last ones. They hovered there for a second before he slowly lowered his palm, pressing his whole hand to Kane’s. The prince exhaled and smiled. Airleas had been touched too much, knew how flesh felt even when he wasn’t touching it, and keeping his hand there was an effort. He raised his tear-filled eyes to Kane, concentrated on his handsome face, made his body know that the man that was touching him wasn’t one of those faceless monsters lurking in the gloom of that dungeon, but Kane, his mate, his mate, _his mate_ …

 Kane must have seen in his eyes that Airleas’ couldn’t take much more of it, because he removed his hand before Airleas couldn’t help himself from snatching his away, ‘’we’ll take it slowly,’’ he said patiently, ‘’alright?’’

‘’Alright,’’ Airleas said softly.

‘’I’ll leave the candles on. Shall I have a servant come sleep in the armchair, in case they go out?’’ gods, he knew Airleas didn’t like the dark. He knew the room reminded him too much of that dungeon… ‘’one of the girls,’’ he added.

Airleas nodded gratefully and Kane smiled, ‘’sweet dreams,’’ he whispered and left.

As if they would be.

*~*~*  


She’d beaten all of them, but they had given her a few wounds, too.

Elysia walked down the stone corridors of the bandit hide-out, cursing to herself under her breath, wincing at the sting of her split lip and the throbbing pain of the cut above her brow. Merin had hit his mark – she was angry that she wouldn’t be queen. She knew that bandits very rarely made their children their successors. She knew that king Bane had made Merin his protégée only because he wasn’t his real father. But it still hurt that Merin had his strong, loyal daughter in front of him, and yet he was searching for his protégée somewhere else. 

She came into her room and slammed the doors shut with a bang. Amaria was standing by the window, trying to let down an improvised rope made from Elysia’s bed-sheets through. She gasped and tossed the rope to the other end of the room as soon as Elysia came in, ‘’you better untie that,’’ Elysia snapped, ‘’I want something to sleep under tonight.’’

‘’Right,’’ Amaria bee-lined for the other side of the room and begun untying the blankets. Elysia sat on her bed and flipped herself over the side, reaching under, grabbed a bottle with scary precision and straightened in a blink of an eye. She uncorked the bottle and took a healthy chug, ‘’besides,’’ she said, cringing at the taste of the stolen wine and the way it burned her split lip, ‘’you’d fall and break your neck if you try and get out that way.’’

Amaria flinched. There seemed to be an awful lot of neck-breaking involved with the bandits. Amaria glanced at Elysia and gasped again, ‘’you’re hurt!’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Elysia shrugged, ‘’that’s what happens if you go to the fighting pits.’’

Amaria sat down on the bed, and cringed. The lip was just split, but the gash above Elysia’s eyebrow looked nasty, ‘’you should get that looked at.’’

‘’Nah. I’ve got my medicine,’’ Elysia sloshed the contents of the bottle pointedly and took another swig, then dumped herself backwards in the bed. Amaria leaned over her, pulling the sleeved of her dress over the base of her palm. Then she grabbed the bottle from Elysia’s hand, took a gulp herself for courage, pressed the opening to the material over her hand, sloshed to get it minimally wet with the alcohol, and then pressed it to the gash above Elysia’s brow, ‘’ow! _Bitch_!’’ Elysia hissed.

‘’Hold still,’’ Amaria ordered, dabbing at the cut, ‘’it’s so you don’t get an infection.’’

‘’Why the bloody hell do you think I’m _drinking_ it!?’’

‘’That’s not how it works,’’ Amaria said patiently, and removed her hand. The bleeding wasn’t bad, and the wound was already healing, so she left it.

Elysia stared at her for a while and, when she realised she was doing it, she sat up abruptly, taking a swig from her bottle. She clicked her fingers at the floor, ‘’right, sleep. You. There.’’

Amaria sighed. She’d expected as much, ‘’do I get a blanket?’’

Elysia looked at her as if she was a nuisance, ‘’I suppose you want a pillow as well?’’

‘’That would be nice.’’

Elysia grudgingly took one of the blankets Amaria had tied up and tossed it in the corner, along with one of her two pillows, ‘’if you get thirsty, this is here,’’ she swung herself over the edge, popped the bottle under the bed and dumped herself onto her covers, not even bothering to untie a blanket for herself.

*~*~*

Aki was running full speed – how could he be late to his own wedding? He wasn’t even dressed! He was officially the _worst_ proxy ever. Why was he chosen again? Oh, because he was a Sahrian born boy from the middle class, not rich or powerful enough to be a lord or a duke and thus demand actual marriage from the king he would marry, but also not poor enough to be some peasant unworthy to lie in one bed with the king. But, gods, being on time was not a strong suit. He couldn’t screw this up – his family was depending upon him! The twins had just been born, that meant two more mouths to feed. After serving as proxy, he’d get a permanent job as a servant in the palace, and that would pay enough to feed his two new brothers.

He was so lost in thought that when he hit something, he fell right back on his ass, ‘’oh, gods, sorry!’’ that someone said, even though it had been Aki who bumped into him. Aki looked up…

And felt his heart give a little hopeless thump.

The man he had bumped into was gorgeous – light brown skin, dark hair, gentle brown eyes… Aki scrambled to his feet. Judging by his clothes, the man he had bumped into was a royal. He bowed quickly, ‘’I am so sorry,’’ he said. And then he was off, running towards where he was meant to be. The goddamned castle was just so huge…

He got there finally, covered with dust, a stray leaf in his silver hair… the head maid looked at him, looked again and asked herself the same question – why the hell had he been chosen to stand in for a Salarian prince in a marriage to the Sahrian king? But it was not the head maid’s place to ask, so she simply gave him a quick bath, brushed his hair out, and pulled it into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and finally pushed him out of the doors. Aki had barely enough time to run his fingers over the beautiful, silver stitching on his sleeves before he was being escorted to the temples. He probably should have been better prepared.

But he wasn’t.

Thankfully, this was not like a real wedding – there would be no banquet and no guests. That would happen when the Salarian prince came of age. Aki was led outside, into the chilly spring night and rubbed his hands against his arms to warm them up. He winced as the fine stitching bit into his cold hands – why did they give him such a beautiful outfit if the prince and the priest would be the only ones seeing him? What was the point? He was just standing in for someone. For some faraway prince…

He walked with his head bowed – a custom he remembered only as he walked into the temple. There was a veil across his face, traditionally, to keep away evil spirits, so he couldn’t really see where he was walking, allowing the two guards to lead the way. They helped him up the marble steps and finally they stopped, positioning him accordingly. He could see the polish tips of the king’s boots and the robes of the priest, but that was about it. Thankfully, since there was no ceremony, they would not have to stand there long. The priest cleared his throat, ‘’I will now proceed to join the king of Sahr in a marriage with the prince of Salar, through his proxy,’’ he said, to no one in particular. It was just the three of them. The guards had gone.

The priest cleared his throat again, and read a short script about marriage and obedience and something else, but Aki was more interested in counting the tiny tiles of the palace’s temple floor than listening. He was only brought back when the king started saying his vows – and he thought the voice was slightly familiar, ‘’I, Demetrius Galen of house Aberline, take prince Edlard of Salar, as my wedded husband, and I promise to love, honour and respect you, to be faithful to you and not forsake you till death do us part.’’

Then it was Aki’s turn and he scourged his head for the vows. He’d been too busy trying to remember where he remembered the king’s voice from to spend the time remembering. His voice was quiet and uncertain as he spoke, ‘’in place of prince Edlard of Salar I, Aki Freelander, take you, king Demetrius of Sahr, as my wedded husband, and I promise to love, honour and respect you, to be faithful to you and not forsake you till death do us part.’’

Pretty proud of himself for remembering all that, Aki raised his light brown eyes as the priest intoned, ‘’your majesty, you may now kiss your husband’s representative to seal the marriage.’’

The king reached out and lifted the veil off Aki’s face, so he could finally see him. He gasped, just as Demetrius said, ‘’it’s you!’’. It was the man he’d bumped into while he was lost – of course it was. The priest cleared his throat pointedly and Demetrius huffed a little laugh. Aki couldn’t help but bite his lip to, unsuccessfully, try and keep an amused grin off his face.

And then Demetrius was reaching for him and Aki’s heart did that thing again, that thing that did not signify anything good… he promised himself he wouldn’t even move his lips. The kiss between king and proxy was supposed to be as short and chaste and emotionless as possible, a formality, really, but as Demetrius leaned in he brushed his lips against Aki’s gently, tasting him.

And then he did it again.

Aki gasped, surprised, and he could feel Demetrius grin as he grabbed his waist and pulled him in sharply, taking his chance to slip his tongue into Aki’s mouth. Aki’s brown eyes fluttered shut all by themselves, his fingers fluttering to cup Demetrius’ face, melting into the kiss, brushing his tongue against Demetrius’ almost hungrily. The priest cleared his throat, slightly appalled, and the two pulled away, Demetrius grinning cheekily, Aki blushing in shock. His heart was pounding like mad.

 _Not_ a good sign.

*~*~*  


‘’He’s in Yame!’’ Mahalia exclaimed.

Adelais, who had been hovering at the window of the Mutzrian palace, turned to face her daughter, ‘’who is?’’

‘’Rothaid!’’ Mahalia jumped from behind the desk and landed on the floor. Adelais looked at her, surprised. She was waiting for her wife, Chermion, the Queen of Mutzre, to come back from the War Camps in the east, but now she whirled on her daughter.

‘’How can you be certain?’’

‘’Aunty Lin has been sending me information, taking out possible temples he could have been sent to by the rebels twenty years ago,’’ Mahalia gushed, pushing the dark red hair she had inherited from her mother out of her face. Once upon a time Lin had helped her cousin, Adelais, win her wife’s throne back. In return, Adelais had spent most of her life searching for Lin’s brother, Rothaid, who had been three when rebels killed Lin’s father, sent one of her brothers to the army and her other brother to the temples, never to be seen again, ‘’she searched her own kingdom and Asakura didn’t have him. Kainan didn’t either, you asked uncle Frith to check… we searched Mutzre…but…’’ Mahalia paced the room excitedly, re-reading the letter. Searching for her uncle had become an obsession of hers, ‘’but these are the records I had sent for. I didn’t believe that the temples were checked thoroughly,’’ she looked at her mother, barely containing her excitement, ‘’they changed his name!’’

Adelais’ eyes widened, ‘’of course! Gods, why didn’t I think of that…’’

‘’Look,’’ Mahalia hurried to her mother and showed her a name on the least, ‘’this list says there was someone who they named Airleas, who turned four after arriving in the temples in Mutzre in the summer of 1027. That was twenty years ago! And here, look, it says he was of Asakurian origin. How many Asakurian priests does Mutzre have?’’

Adelais clamped her hands over her mouth, ‘’oh my god, we found him!’’

Mahalia’s face fell, ‘’there’s one problem, though. This letter also says which priests were sent to the army, as moral support and to lead services once a week for the troops…he’s amongst them.’’

Adelais paled, ‘’which company?’’

‘’18th.’’

‘’That’s the…’’ Adelais gasped, ‘’they were wiped out!’’

Mahalia shook her head, ‘’they don’t kill priests. They’d be too scared of the wrath of the gods if they killed him. He must be somewhere in Yame…’’

‘’You’re right!’’ Adelais clapped her hands, ‘’we must write to the king of Yame immediately…’’

‘’We’re at war with Yame,’’ Mahalia reminded her.

‘’Arnheim, then!’’ Adelais announced, ‘’they don’t like Yame. They’ll help us.’’

Grinning excitedly, mother and daughter hurried towards the doors of Mahalia’s office, just as they were opened. Chermion stood in them, in her armour, ‘’I’m back!’’ she announced.

‘’We found Rothaid!’’ Mahalia practically ran past her mother and down the corridor.

Chermion blinked, ‘’uh…okay?’’ she turned to yell down the corridor, ‘’I’m so glad you found your uncle, but your mother came back! Don’t you care? You heartless child!’’ she turned to her wife, laughing.

Adelais pressed a kiss to her cheek, ‘’welcome back, my love,’’ she said.

Chermion stroked her cheek, ‘’I’m glad you found him. We can finally pay our debt to Lin.’’

*~*~*

Aki lay across from Demetrius on the bed. It was dark, they were in their night-clothes. They were in a specially prepared chamber, stripped of all furniture save for the bed they lay on. There was a sword laid out between them, so they wouldn’t touch each other. They lay facing each other, though, not saying anything, just looking, a little curious. Finally, Demetrius smiled. He had a nice smile, ‘’so we’ve met before.’’

‘’Briefly,’’ Aki smiled, remembering how he’d fallen over after bumping into the king.

‘’So, tell me,’’ Demetrius clearly wasn’t sleepy, ‘’how does one become proxy for a king?’’

‘’Well, one cannot be too rich or too poor,’’ Aki said in a fake professor voice, and then smiled again as Demetrius huffed a laugh, ‘’my parents own a medicine shop in the outskirts of Ascenion, so we’re pretty well off. But I’m one of ten children,’’ Demetrius’ eyes bulged out at that, ‘’because the twins were just born, so my mother was a little worried about money,’’ he shrugged as best as he could, lying on his side, ‘’so I volunteered to be proxy for you, since I get a guaranteed job as a servant after. They took me, because I wasn’t too rich or too poor, and probably because I was an omega, too.’’

‘’You are quite pretty,’’ Demetrius said, ‘’that doesn’t hurt.’’

Aki was glad for the dark, because he felt his cheeks heat up, ‘’you’re not too bad, either.’’ He mumbled.

Demetrius laughed again; he was quick to laugh, ‘’thanks.’’

Aki put his finger on the tip of the sword and drew his finger down the cold steel, ‘’why…did you kiss me like that?’’

‘’Like what?’’

‘’Like _that._ ’’

He had a feeling Demetrius was shrugging, too, ‘’I just felt like it.’’ Aki didn’t reply to that and Demetrius gave an exaggerated yawn, ‘’I hope you don’t toss around at night. Wouldn’t want you to be impaled.’’

It was Aki’s turn to laugh, ‘’same to you, your majesty.’’

And that was that.

*~*~*

The Mother was praying, but he had to disturb her. He went into her cabin, where she was on all fours, head pressed to the slightly rocking floor, black, shapeless robes spread out around her as she mumbled incoherently. He waited for the spirits to leave her, for her body to slump, for her to turn her wrinkled face before he bowed his head, ‘’forgive me, Mother, but we will be docking at Kainan in the hour.’’

‘’Good,’’ the Mother stood, dusted off her knees, ‘’everything is in order?’’

‘’The king is in his kingdom, the queens are in theirs. King Cassius has left Kainan,’’ he raised his eyes, ‘’but there are many others of royal blood to choose from.’’

‘’Good,’’ the Mother said again, ‘’soon, we shall have our blood,’’ she promised, offering a tooth-less smile, ‘’and then we shall have our gods.’’


	4. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far guys. Don't be shy - let me know what you think & what you'd like to see/change/add etc! 
> 
> Special big thank you to Stella Cruz - your comment was lovely to read and your impression of what the priest must have thought about Aki & Demetrius was hilarious xD   
> And of course thank you Xiennary123 for your constant support <3 No idea what happened to my other sisters-in-fanfic (hope y'all are okay!!!) but thank you, you two, for reading this story <3 
> 
> ArtMastra - Aki is 18, and Demetrius is 19.

‘’Summer is finally here,’’ Arne announced brightly, opening the window above Edgar’s head and inhaling deeply. He exhaled, content, ‘’you can just feel it in the air, you know? The sunshine… I thought summer would never come…’’ Eddie nodded absently. He was used to Arne’s pointless chatter by now. The witch and Arne lived quite far from the nearest town and between chores and hunting for dinner, Arne didn’t have time to seek out company. Edgar was the first person close to his age that Arne had around for longer than a day. Which was why Eddie felt a little guilty. Here was Arne, trying to make friends, and there he was, appearing to be just some injured noble. In reality he was a king, and he had spent two weeks healing, and following Arne around with his eyes. There was no doubt about it.

Arne was a witch.

The real kind, too. His mother could make potions, tell herbs from poison and had an affinity for animals, but her abilities finished there. But there was something strange about Arne, starting with his eyes and ending with the fact that he always managed to drag something home to eat, even if he didn’t look that strong. And, with the rumours of that strange cult going around, any witch was a threat.

‘’He’s going to kidnap you.’’

Arne glanced up at his mother. He was helping her peel peas from stems, while Eddie took a walk. He had been doing that more often in the last few days; he was clearly healed now. Arne had said they’d give him some food and he could walk down to the town tonight, get a horse and go back home. While he was gone, the witch took the time to warn her adoptive son, ‘’I don’t think he’d go to such measures…’’

‘’He’ll kidnap you,’’ she said again, peering at her through long strands of curly hair, ‘’or he’ll send a convoy of soldiers to drag us out of here. Although I think he’ll try to kidnap you, after all.’’

Arne gave her a look, ‘’I’m a simple forest witch. What would he want with me?’’

The witch shrugged, ‘’he doesn’t know much about our world. To him, even I would seem dangerous.’’

‘’But _kidnapping_? We saved his life…’’ Eddie shook his head.  

‘’If he does kidnap you,’’ the witch continued calmly, ‘’go with him. This cult may indeed be dangerous. I have heard rumours, too. The witch community is buzzing about it. If possible, stop it.’’ Her eyes turned dark with warning, ‘’you said yourself. A storm is coming, and it would do us no good to get caught up in it.’’

‘’I understand,’’ Arne forced a smile, ‘’but he will not kidnap me, mother.’’

The witch simply reached out and squeezed her son’s hand.

*~*~*  


King Cassius, for the time being simply ‘Cas’, gasped and laughed as the ship docked in the shallow waters of the ocean lapping at the unknown beaches of Khandar. The country looked like everything Cas imagined – green and wild and alive. He was buzzing with the need to explore so when the sailors called him over to the boats, he was more than happy to hop off the ship that had been his home for weeks. The boat, full of sailors, was lowered onto the gentle waves of the sea, and the men rowed Cas towards land. He sat, trying to be patient, hands clenched in his lap, a grin plastered to his face. He felt the boat bump gently against land and he opened his mouth, to ask if he could be the first one to step on land. Too late; the men already hoped out to drag the boat the rest of the way. They were a mixed bunch, with some girls around, too – some looking for gold, others, like Cas, for adventure. And then there were those running away.

Cas climbed out from the boat, feeling his boots sink into the moist sand, and resisted the urge to throw his arms out and take in the foreign wind. There would be time for that, later. For now, they had to put the tents up and fix up a proper hot meal for the sailors who were swimming for shore in multiple boats, carrying supplies.

A few short trips back and forth later the ship was sailing back where it came from.  

*~*~*

‘’ELYSIA, I SWEAR TO GOD, _PUT HER AWAY_!’’

Amaria was jerked from her sleep by the sound of Elysia’s father – Merin – screaming down the corridor. When had she fallen asleep? She jumped when she heard Elysia yell back, ‘’I’M DOING IT!’’

Then the doors were yanked open and slammed equally quickly and Elysia stood in them, chest heaving in anger, eyes flashing. Amaria quickly climbed off the bed, putting it between her and the girl, who looked like a feral animal right then, ‘’what’s going on?’’

‘’Get dressed,’’ Elysia snapped at her, throwing her a dress – her dark green one, freshly washed. In the two weeks that she had been with the bandits, she wore the old, worn out dresses of a woman called Roshni, who was now an elderly bandit, hobbling around with a kind smile. The dresses had been hers when she had been young – but now Amaria had been given her own dress.

‘’What’s going on?’’ she repeated dumbly.

‘’Didn’t you hear?’’ Elysia hissed, ‘ _’I’m putting you away_.’’

Amaria’s heart sped up – had she finally bored Elysia? She doubted it. Elysia didn’t bother her much during her stay. More likely, Merin had grown tired of having a hostage around for no reason and made his daughter send her back. After-all, he was the bandit king. Elysia tossed Amaria a heavy cloak for good measure and, without another word, stormed out of the room, leaving Amaria to run after her helplessly.

*~*~*

It was hopeless. He couldn’t do it.

Aki had been wiping the floors with a cloth, an easy enough task, except the throne room was impossibly large when it had to be cleaned by hand. The floor was carved with a gold and blue design, and the throne itself was shaped like a half-circle, framed on either side by human-sized marble angels, heralding the royal on the throne like a god. The window behind it fell on the king in a way that made him look like one, but Demetrius wasn’t there when Aki cleaned. Or, at least, he hadn’t been, at the start.

Aki heard footsteps first, and he rose from the floor. As soon as the doors to the throne room opened and Aki caught sight of Demetrius, he dived behind the nearest column, squeezing the cloth to his chest as his heart sped up. He only had to glimpse Demetrius for his heart to do that – start beating like a wild bird, caged. It was hopeless, Aki saw him too many times a day for it to be healthy. Alright, so with ten siblings, Aki didn’t have time to fool around with men. The closest he got was a cheeky kiss and a dance at the kite festival. Demetrius was the first real man he’d slept next to, so maybe this was nothing but a pathetic first love.

But it wouldn’t go away if Aki was around Demetrius all the time.

The king and one of his advisors were talking business and Aki didn’t want to eavesdrop. Or, rather, he didn’t want to feel like he was having a heart attack from just hearing Demetrius’ voice. He needed to go, and quick. As slowly as possible, so he wouldn’t be spotted, Aki stepped away from the column…

…and his leg slammed straight into the bucket of water he had been using to wash the floor.

Aki flinched as the bucket toppled over, splashing murky water everywhere. It took approximately ten seconds before Demetrius popped from behind the column, his usual smile on his lips, ‘’what are you doing, lurking here?’’ Aki forced himself to look at the king, trying desperately to still his heart. Demetrius smiled and stepped forward, ‘’aw, you’re all red. Don’t be embarrassed, it’s just a bucket.’’

That wasn’t why he was blushing, ‘’I want to quit,’’ Aki blurted.

Demetrius blinked, surprised, ‘’seriously, it’s just a bucket.’’

‘’I-it’s…not that…’’ Aki said weakly. He hadn’t thought this through; he didn’t have a reliable excuse.

Demetrius stopped smiling, ‘’you don’t like the job, do you? Of course you don’t, you stood in for my husband and I made you scrub floors.’’ He smiled suddenly, brightly, and Aki could practically see the idea pop into his head, ‘’we’ll find you a different job. How about…my personal servant?’’

Oh, gods, please, no.

‘’It will require less work than this,’’ Demetrius assured, ‘’and the pay is better.’’

‘’You’re too kind,’’ Aki said, even though his throat closed. He was doomed. There was no escape now.

*~*~*

After Eddie returned from his unusually long walk, he ate supper with Arne and the witch in sullen silence, with the witch glaring at Edgar, like she had every day since her son pulled him from the river. After, Eddie thanked the witch heatedly and let Arne take him through the forest. They were to part ways at the end of it, where Eddie would go to the village to get a horse, ‘’thank you, honestly,’’ Eddie said.

Arne laughed, more interested in the beautiful stars than Eddie’s thanks, ‘’it’s fine. We already said. The sky is beautiful today, don’t you think? The moon shines so brightly you will have no problem finding the village, and the tavern should still be open, so you can buy a horse.’’

‘’Ah, yes, the tavern,’’ Eddie came to a stop. The trees had parted, revealing a sloping hill leading to the town below, ‘’the Red Road, right?’’

‘’Yes, that’s right,’’ Arne stepped around Eddie, ‘’right there…’’ he pointed at a far away building and hesitated, ‘’wait, how did you know what it was called?’’ he heard the impatient ‘neigh’ of a horse from nearby bushes, ‘’wha…? You got one alrea-‘’ Arne begun turning. That’s when he felt the sudden sharp pain at his temple. He fell, hard, and even though his vision was blurry he could see the slightly bloodied rock Eddie had used to knock him out. Arne couldn’t believe it – Eddie was actually kidnapping him! Although the witch was never wrong…even so, Arne had thought Eddie had at least a little dignity and humility.

Groaning in pain, he was heaved up onto the horse easily by his captor and a second later he was leaning against a warm chest, his body encase by Eddie’s cloak. Arne’s head was lolling, his eyes fluttering shut, his head aching. He was slowly losing consciousness. Warm fingers guided his head onto a shoulder, so he wouldn’t hurt his neck, ‘’sorry about this,’’ he thought he heard Eddie said, before he allowed himself to sink into his warmth and into the darkness.

*~*~*  


Sohail was doing needlepoint in the corner of one of his chambers, which had temporarily been made into Moe’s study room. His son was learning quickly, thanks to the skilful tutor, but as the _Kadin_ pulled the needle through, glancing at Moe, he wondered how long he’d have his son only to himself. Eventually he’d start studying to be the future king of Moriya, he’d be moved to the palace, and Sohail would be alone again…Moe was not only the most important person in Sohail’s life, he was also his consolation. Sohail sighed, watching how quickly Moe learned. Like this, he’d be taken away too soon. Perhaps Sohail would get pregnant again…

A mop of dark hair, attached to a slim, handsome brown face appeared through the doors and Sohail smiled at Elias, standing, ‘’my king.’’

‘’ _Baba_!’’

Elias came over to Moe and dropped a kiss on his head, ‘’finish your lessons, _habi_. I’m going to take your _baba_ on a walk.’’

Moe quickly turned back to his tutor under his stern gaze and Elias smiled fondly, before walking over to Sohail, who had put down his needlepoint, and offering his arm. Sohail took it, letting his arms sink into Elias’ warmth as he was led outside into the sun-flooded gardens, ‘’how are you?’’ Elias asked softly.

‘’I think the important question is how are _you_?’’ Sohail said with a kind smile, ‘’you only ever seek me out when there’s something on your mind.’’

‘’That’s not true!’’ Elias said defensively, ‘’I seek you out when I need you.’’

‘’Which is when there is something on your mind,’’ Sohail laughed softly, ‘’that’s alright. I don’t mind.’’

Elias gave a deep sigh and finally looked at his former lover, ‘’the assassin hunter worries me,’’ he confessed, leading him towards the edge of the gardens, to the little gazebo. In the autumn, the bushes and trees around it turned all shades of beautiful, but in the summer it looked almost ordinary, ‘’she has come here in peace as she claims, but she does nothing. She just sits around as if…she is bidding her time…’’ Elias sat Sohail gently under the gazebo, shielding him from the sun, and took his place by him.

Sohail took Elias’ hand in both of his and looked him in the eyes, ‘’if she is stupid enough to attack the fortress of Cana Kaale single-handedly, then she will die, and she will not be your problem anymore. And if she does not, then you have nothing to worry about. She is your family. Welcome her.’’

Elias smiled gently, ‘’you make it all sound so easy.’’

Sohail bumped foreheads with Elias gently, ‘’that’s what I’m here for.’’

Elias smiled, and squeezed his hand. And then his hand slid from his hands, held in his lap, onto his thigh. Sohail raised his dark eyes to Elias’ in question, ‘’there will be a party in a few days,’’ Elias said, ‘’will you dance?’’

Sohail tilted his head, silver waves brushing his shoulder, ‘’would you like me to?’’

‘’I would. Yes.’’ Elias said softly, his thumb brushing against Sohail’s thigh deliberately.

Sohail gently removed his hand, and something like hurt flashed in Elias’ eyes, quickly disappearing when Sohail cradled it in his hands again, placating his king, ‘’what about Mehedi?’’

‘’Mehedi will dance, too,’’ Elias announced, and then reached out with his free hand, to cup Sohail’s face. He sighed softly, ‘’you gave me so much, Sohail. I’m always grateful to you.’’

Sohail smiled, a little flirtatiously, like he would have before Moe, and stood, pressing a short, familiar kiss to Elias’ forehead, ‘’don’t act like Moe made himself,’’ he said cheekily. Elias reached for him but Sohail was already moving out of his reach.

*~*~*

When Arne woke, it was dark, but he knew that he had dreamt the night away, and the day, and now night was upon him again. He was in a dungeon, curled in the corner, Eddie’s thick cloak was still thrown over him and he could tell, without touching, that bandages had been wrapped around his head, where Eddie had struck him with a rock, ‘’that bastard,’’ Arne muttered, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his head. As he sat up, a guard leaning against the wall shifted, ‘’where is he?’’ Arne snapped, ‘’Eddie? Tell him to come here. I have a lot to say to him.’’

The guard gave him a cold look, ‘’the king is busy.’’

Arne gave him a look, ‘’I didn’t ask for your king. I asked for Eddie. Lord Eddie? Duke Eddie? I don’t know, Archduke…?’’

‘’I said,’’ the guard’s voice was like ice, ‘’that king Edgar is busy.’’

Arne’s double coloured eyes widened, ‘’wait… _king_?’’ Of course. He kind of felt like laughing – at the fact that he had saved a king’s life, and been tossed into the dungeon for it, and at the fact that Eddie’s full name was _Edgar_. But before he could really laugh, said Edgar walked into the dungeon.

‘’It’s fine, soldier. Leave us alone.’’

The soldier saluted, ‘’your majesty, he may be dangerous.’’

‘’He’s a scrawny kid behind bars,’’ Edgar said emotionlessly, ‘’I’ll be fine.’’

The guard saluted again and promptly left the dungeon. Apparently Arne was the only prisoner of the king. With a roar of fury, he lunged himself at the bars, ‘’you goddamned _bastard_ , you nearly _killed_ me!’’

Edgar put his hands up in surrender, ‘’sorry. I had to.’’

‘’Bullshit,’’ Arne spat, clenching the bars in his small, freckled hands, ‘’you didn’t have to do anything! My mother and I saved your fucking worthless life, and this is how you repay us? Not only do you kidnap me,’’ that he could forgive – apparently it was part of the witch’s plan anyway, ‘’but you also hit me over the head with a rock!?’’

‘’You’re a witch.’’ Edgar said bluntly.

At this point Arne was nearly climbing up the bars, ‘’I do a little healing here and there!’’ he roared, ‘’I’m not part of this stupid cult!’’

A dark eyebrow quirked up, ‘’then how do you know about the cult?’’

Arne glared at him, ‘’witches hear things about witches. But we’re not the same!’’

Edgar shrugged, ‘’look, I’m grateful for what you and your mother did. I really am. But I need to save my family from this threat, and round up the witches. You won’t be hurt, and if you really are innocent, you will be released after all of this is over…hey, Arne!’’

His head started spinning, suddenly. He’d used up too much of his energy and now he slid down the bars, his vision going black again. He felt Edgar’s large, warm hands holding him up through the bars before the night claimed him once more.

*~*~*

Cas loved his tent. It was small, yes, but if it rained he would stay dry, and the inside was warm, especially as he sat in the provisional nest he’d made from furs and blankets. He had started writing a journal – he’d document everything he found in this strange new land, every plant and animal and beautiful place. He was giddy as a child, in this perfect paradise, right up until he heard the commotion outside his tent. He tried to ignore it, but the sudden noise in the quiet forest irritated him, ‘’what’s going on there!?’’ he called.

As if it was a response, a flaming arrow shot through the leather wall of his tent, setting that section on fire, and embedded itself in Cas’ trunk in the corner. Cas screamed and bolted from the tent, glancing around for a source of water to put the tent out.

It was pandemonium.

There were more of them then in the original expedition, Cas realised. And then he noticed that amongst the running, screaming philosophers and discoverers and travellers were men and woman dressed in skimpy pieces of leather, painted in blue with crude looking weapons. Cas’ eyes widened. They were being invaded, by one of those mythical tribes that still existed.

Someone barged into him, knocking him low in the grass, ‘’stay down,’’ the expedition leader, Lyanna, snarled in his ear, ‘’they think we’re an invading tribe, a threat. We need to get out of here.’’

‘’We need to talk to them-‘’

‘’They don’t understand our language,’’ Lyanna hissed, ‘’craw in the direction of-‘’

Cas yelped when suddenly he was grabbed by the back of his tunic and yanked up, the hem digging painfully into his throat. Someone had him tightly by his arms. In his wild panic, Cas forgot politics and peaceful talk, and instead kicked out, hitting his opponents knee. He was released, stumbled forward, and whirled around. Cas sucked in a breath, because the man he was suddenly facing was as beautiful as he was dangerous. His skin was the colour of dark caramel, his eyes dark and slanted, one with a curling blue tattoo around it, his hair, black as night, reached below his shoulders, some of it tied into a messy bun at the back of his head. He wore a simple, leather vest that exposed his muscular arms, and the arrows slung across his back along with his bow were the family of the one that had set Cas’ tent on fire.

Cas’ eyes widened – his tent!

He lurched in the direction of the ablaze tent but the man jumped forward, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him suddenly. The man yelled something to his countless tribesmen, in a language Cas did not know, and the king felt a harsh rope being tied around his wrists. Their rope – these savages were using their equipment! He looked in panic at Lyanna, but the woman was out cold, her arms being tied by a snarling girl. Cas glanced back at the man holding him with fear.

This was not a good start to their expedition.

*~*~*

After those days spent in the mountains with the bandits, returning to the Lone Mountain was surreal for Amaria. Despite everything, golden light spilled from the windows, followed by music and laughter; Lottie was playing. She could hear Elspeth’s half-angry, half-amused yells directed at the drunk customers. Somehow, Amaria wasn’t angry that they had forgotten about her – after-all, if it had been Lottie that was taken, Amaria didn’t think she would have done much, either. If you were stolen by the bandits, you were a goner – even the Kai prince Aris could not escape them, a few decades back when he was taken from the capital, although he ended up becoming a bandit himself.

Amaria stared at the doors of the tavern for a moment, stunned, before turning to Elysia, her green dress swishing. The golden haired girl was standing a safe distance away, watching her, her eyes nearly black in the darkness, ‘’would you like to come in?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’I’ll get you a horse,’’ Amaria offered.

‘’No need,’’ Elysia glanced up and down, as if she was taking her in, ‘’I’m…sorry. About…’’ she cleared her throat awkwardly and gestured to the tavern, ‘’anything. Say that to the owner, too. We won’t come here again.’’

‘’You won’t?’’ both Amaria and Elysia were surprised with the disappointment that rang loudly in Amaria’s voice.

Elysia’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, ‘’would you…like us to?’’

‘’Maybe…just you?’’ Amaria glanced down at her shoes.

‘’Oh.’’

For a moment, neither said anything. Then Amaria raised her eyes to Elysia, ‘’well…will you? Come back sometime, for a drink…or something…’’ she finished feebly.

A hint of Elysia’s usual grin flashed across her mouth, ‘’maybe.’’

She turned and the night swallowed her whole.


	5. Beautiful Prisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support!   
> Especially Xiennary123 & coffeeaddict101 (when I read 'I loved all parts of your series, but...' I had a mini heart attack, like SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT! But I was so relieved you like tribe, thank you so much!!)

Arne had been lying when he said he did a little ‘healing here and there’ – well, he did do that, when someone in town needed some back alley fixing up for good money, but Arne’s abilities didn’t stop there. He knew other innocent, but useful, tricks – like getting a lock to obey him. It was the next day that Arne managed to escape Edgar’s dungeon, but it took quite a lot of patience and more than a little meddling.

The girl who was on duty was pretty enough, if plain, and looked downright tired, probably overloaded with work. She also looked diligent, so there was no way she’d fall asleep leaning against the wall by herself, and Arne was too far away to put her to sleep. The sun was setting; about to mark his second night in the dungeon, Arne could feel it. He strolled casually to the barred wall, hooking his long, thin arms through them and pressing his forehead to the bars with all the confidence of a bored thief that got into trouble, again, ‘’hey, you,’’ the girl straightened, ‘’do you have a cloak, or something? It’s getting quite chilly in here.’’

‘’Didn’t they give you one?’’ the guard actually looked concerned.

‘’Nope,’’ Arne said lightly. A lie. He’d had Edgar’s cloak. He woke up after their fight covered in it, in the corner of his cell. When food came, he tossed the cloak at the servant angrily and told him to shove it up Edgar’s ass. Now he was without a cloak, but he wasn’t really cold. The girl hesitated, eyeing him suspiciously. She was clearly a new member of the guard; the more experienced guards were woozy with routine and usually fell asleep as soon as their duty started. But she was diligent, eager to show how valuable she was to her team, ‘’it’s fine,’’ Arne faked embarrassment, ‘’don’t worry about it. You’re probably cold, too.’’

‘’No, here,’’ that seemed to make up the girl’s mind, as she put her spear against the wall and hurried to unfasten the red guard cloak that fell around her shoulders, ‘’my armour looks warmer than your tunic, anyway,’’ she approached him and extended the cloak. Arne hooked his fingers into the material, and glanced up at her; he could brush his fingers against hers by now, but she had leather gloves on, so his charms wouldn’t work. But the glance had worked, and the girl openly stared at his face.

‘’Strange eyes, I know.’’ Arne said easily, slipping the cloak between the bars.

‘’They’re nice,’’ the girl laughed uneasily. Arne’s double coloured eyes freaked her out, no doubt.

‘’Yours are much nicer,’’ Arne said and the guard flushed. She had very ordinary eyes, so she was probably unused to receiving compliments about then, ‘’what are they…hazel?’’

‘’Just brown,’’ the girl gave a giddy little smile and stepped forward, to let Arne take a good look.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Arne reached out, took her chin and tilted her head, pretending to inspect her face, ‘’they really are.’’

Those few seconds was all it took. The girl’s eyes fluttered shut and she toppled over, banging her head on the stone steps. Arne winced; she was nice enough that he didn’t want her to wake up with a head-ache. She, of course, didn’t have the keys to his cell. Nowadays only the head of the shift had the keys, because too many prisoners knocked out the guards and got the keys off them. But that wasn’t a problem; at least not for Arne. He stuck his arm out between the bars and curled his wrist, till his fingers brushed the lock that kept the doors firmly attached to the metal handle in the wall. His hand closed around the lock and he closed his eyes. He could feel the weight, the coolness of the lock, could tell it was old and wouldn’t budge, not if you didn’t ask nicely. Arne brushed his thumb over the rusty lock, concentrating. The lock popped open under his fingers.

Triumphally, Arne grabbed the bars and pulled open the doors, stepping over the sleeping girl and into the corridor of the dungeon. He sighed. Now what? He’d love to be able to run back home, but the witch had told him to stop this threat, this cult, before they attacked the witch community, too. So he had to stay.

But he was now officially a boy on the run, so how was he going to do that?

*~*~*

Cass woke up with a stiff neck, shivering. Khandar might have been a tropical country, but it rained a lot, and the mornings were as chilly as in Kainan. The entire expedition had been dragged through the night to the tribe’s camp, where they were tossed into a flimsy tent. Even with a provisional roof over it, the grass grew damp with dew. Cass’ clothes were dirty and muddy and he was cold and tired and scared. He was surprised he’d gotten even a few hours of sleep after the events of the previous night. He was lying against Lyanna, the two propping each other up as they dozed off. The expedition members were scattered in clumps around the tent, some sleeping, others looking around suspiciously. Someone was crying. Everyone had ropes tied to their ankles, attached to a pole in the centre of the tent. The ropes became such a jumble that even with their hands free it would have been impossible to untie them. Besides, now that the sun had risen Cass could see the dark outlines of tribesmen, guarding the entrance to the tent.

Lyanna groaned and sat up, rolling her neck, which was probably as sore as Cass’, her black braid falling over her shoulder. For as long as they had sailed, Cass hadn’t seen a hair out of place on that braid; now it was messy, coming undone, long dark hairs falling into Lyanna’s face. Seeing her like this, looking younger and more vulnerable, made a protectiveness swell within Cass, ‘’your majesty?’’ someone sniffed, and Cass looked up. It was their astronomer, a skinny kid who had been crying all night. At the beginning of the expedition, Cass had insisted that everyone call him just ‘Cass’ – he was only a sixteen year old setting out on an adventure. But now, that things had gone north and over the edge of the world, Cass was once more their king – their only hope at getting out of this alive, ‘’what are we going to do?’’

‘’Lyanna said yesterday that they think we’re an enemy tribe. We’ll just simply have to tell them we aren’t. We’ll show them, and they will surely set us free. Maybe they’ll even let us continue with the expedition,’’ Cass added brightly, even though he felt like half the tent would vomit at the word ‘expedition’.

‘’When are they going to come?’’ someone asked.

‘’I don’t know. But they’ll have to feed us,’’ Cass stood, to appear more authoritive. In situations like this, people gratefully gave others leadership, ‘’we’ll just have to wait.’’

And they did not have to wait long. Some of the expedition members were just beginning to doze off again when the flaps of the tent flew open. It wasn’t so awfully cold anymore, and the sun was beginning to heat the air pleasantly. By midday, the heat would most likely be unbearable. As much as Cass wanted to curl up behind someone and let Lyanna deal with this problem, he forced himself to look up at the man that had come in. It was the same one that had captured him yesterday, the well muscled man with a blue tattoo under his eye. His eyes were calculating, suspicious, but when they fell on Cass something like curiosity flashed in them. He looked Cass up and down and the king felt naked, for some reason.

But then he started yelling, out of nowhere, gesturing, and Cass couldn’t understand. The expedition scrambled away from him, whimpering, some swearing at him. The tent opened again and more tribesmen – all dark skinned, with blue tattoos painted on their bodies – came in, carrying plates of thin, crunch _something_ that faintly resembled bread. They started tossing it at the expedition unceremoniously, and the hungry men and women begun tearing the bread apart with their fingers. Only Lyanna and Cass didn’t eat, looking at the first man, who was clearly tribe leader, suspiciously.

Then the tribesmen drew their weapons, crude and roughly made. Cass didn’t know what they were going to do but he flew out in front of the leader, palms out as if trying to calm a feral animal, ‘’no, no, no! We come in peace! _Peace_!’’ he said, desperate to be understood. The tribe leader didn’t even hesitate as he reached for his sword, made of what looked like bone, and pointed it at Cass’ chest. Cass put his hands up to shoulder height slowly as the sharp bone was pressed where his fluttering heart was. He looked up at the tribe leader, but the man’s dark eyes were concentrated on the tip of the sword. Cass winced but didn’t step back when the blade sank into his flesh, just an inch, and red blood spread from the shallow wound. Satisfied, the leader lowered his sword, and Cass realised that to him, he and his expedition…didn’t seem human. They had pale skin, after all, and Cass had blue eyes. Khandar was isolated from the world; they had never seen pale faced people before. The tribe leader had checked if they bled red.

He turned to his friend, a man with a thick, black braid adorned with many feathers, with a wicked bow strapped to his back, and said something. The man’s brow furrowed and he said, in a warning tone, ‘’Jaha.’’

Somehow, Cass knew that this word was different from all the other ones the savages had spilled. This one was he tribe leader’s name.

*~*~*

Jahiem removed his sword from the boy’s chest and sheathed it at his side, keeping his eyes on the captive. He was so pale; Jaha had never seen a person with such pale skin. And his eyes…they were like the sky. He hadn’t seen that, either. To be honest, Jaha hadn’t been frightened in a long time, but this new, pale-faced tribe frightened him. He’d grown up on stories of white monsters that stole into your tent at night and ripped you apart. But now, in daylight, when he looked at the boy in front of him properly, he realised he wasn’t scary, at all. In fact, he seemed to be the scared one, standing up and trying to protect his tribe, even though he was the youngest and was clearly trembling. Jaha admired that. He decided he would talk to this boy, find out what he wanted, and why he had invaded the Hasinai tribe’s territory, ‘’keep the others here,’’ he said to Hok’ee, who stood at his side, ‘’I’m going to talk to this one.’’

Hok’ee’s brows furrowed, ‘’Jaha,’’ he said. Jahiem knew that tone – it was the ‘don’t do it’ tone that he’d grown up hearing.

‘’If you’re worried, come with me.’’

Hok’ee turned to one of the others, ‘’keep an eye on them,’’ he ordered and Jahiem stepped forward. The blue-eyed boy flinched away from him but Jahiem just grabbed his sword and cut through the rope holding the boy to the pole. Before he could even move, Jaha grabbed the severed rope and yanked the boy forward. The sudden movement nearly made him trip but he got the message; walk, or Jahiem would drag him through the mud. Casting a glance at one of the dark haired girls at the back, the boy begun walking. Jahiem dragged him quickly to his own tent. There wasn’t much inside, just a place to sleep and a large rock he had found by the river, on which he had laid out his maps.

As soon as they entered, Jaha rolled the rope around his wrist and tugged, forcing the boy down on his knees. Hok’ee remained in the darkness in the corner, watching the boy suspiciously, ‘’who are you?’’ he asked, staring down at the tribe leader. He already knew they did not speak the same language, but maybe he would understand. When the boy just stared up at him, confused, Jaha fought back a sigh and pressed a hand to his chest, ‘’Jaha,’’ he said. Then he pointed to the boy.

The boy made an ‘oh!’ noise and pressed a hand to his own chest, ‘ _’Cassius. Cass._ ’’

 _What a strange name_ , Jaha thought. At least they were getting somewhere, though. Now, he needed to know which tribe this Cass was allied to. If he was with Tetawken… ‘’did you come to hurt us?’’ again, that blank stare of those pretty eyes. Jahiem growled in frustration and grabbed the map, etched with ink onto a thin piece of bark, off the rock. Once upon a time, a generation of tribesmen had sailed out to see the world…they had come back and told the others that there were other kingdoms. They never sailed out again, but at least Jaha knew they weren’t alone – and he didn’t care, as long as the ‘others’ didn’t bother him. He pointed to the eastern side of the drawing representing Khandar, where Hasinai had their territory, then he patted his chest. Cass nodded slowly, as if he still didn’t full get it. Jaha pointed to Hok’ee and tapped that same place on the map. The he tapped the south end of Khandar, and pointed to Cass – a question.

Cass shook his head and said a few words that Jaha didn’t understand, except the one he’d said before – _no_. Wearily, Jaha moved his finger away from Myaamia territory and pointed to the west, where the Mohigan tribe dwelled. Again, Cass shook his head. Jaha gritted his teeth. That meant…almost violently, Jaha prodded his finger into the centre of Khandar, to Waphani where those Tetawken bastards… but Cass shook his head to that, too, and, moving his hand slowly as to not startle Jaha, pointed a pale finger away from Khandar altogether, to one of the other continents. The tribes of Khandar did not know the names of these places, or the people. They named them for the shape the land made – and Cass was pointing to the stallion. Jaha nodded, once, slowly, showing that he understood. So these people were not tribesmen from Khandar after-all.

Cass raised his hands slowly and lowered them onto his head. But of course Jaha didn’t know what a crown was, so he just tilted his head and frowned. Cass’ eyes lit up as he got an idea, and he pointed to Jaha and then to Hasinai territory in Khandar. Then he pointed to himself, and then to the stallion, ‘’I think,’’ Jaha said carefully, to Hok’ee, ‘’that he’s the leader of the stallion. Their king.’’

Hok’ee frowned, ‘’then we can’t let him go. He could invade…’’

‘’I know,’’ Jaha took the map away and put it back on his rock, ‘’but that also means we can let the others go. We don’t have enough food to feed all of them, and they aren’t useful.’’

Hok’ee looked horrified, ‘’but Jaha, what if they tell their kind about us? What if they invade Khandar?’’

Jaha shrugged and grinned, ‘’we’ll be long gone by then. After-all, we were supposed to move on tonight, anyway. And if we have a little luck maybe their kind will attack Tetawken.’’ He looked down at Cass, ‘’but this one stays. He will be useful. Round the others up, and put them on a ship.’’

‘’What, one of _ours_!?’’ Hok’ee sounded offended.

‘’We don’t use them anyway,’’ Jaha blew a stray piece of hair from his eyes, ‘’besides, I don’t want them on my land any longer.’’

*~*~*

‘’If he ran away,’’ Edgar hissed at his Captain of the Guard, Dittany, ‘’then _find him_. He’s dangerous.’’ Edgar couldn’t believe it. Not even two nights in the dungeon and Arne had already snuck out – but at least now there was no doubt that he was a witch. It was the only explanation for the easily opened lock and the asleep guard. Dittany bowed and hurried away, already thinking of everything she could to find a singular boy with double coloured eyes, who could be god-knows where. Edgar sighed, muttered something angrily under his breath and yanked open the doors to his bedroom, slamming it shut behind him in his anger.

‘’Hello, your majesty.’’

Edgar gaped. Arne was sitting cross legged on Edgar’s bed. He would have expected the witchling to be miles away by now…

‘’Why didn’t you run away?’’ Edgar asked suspiciously. This was definitely dangerous. Would Arne take his revenge now? Was this all part of the cult’s plan?’’

‘’Relax. I told you, I’m a healing witch. I couldn’t do anything to hurt you,’’ he gave him a deathly grin while cracking his knuckles menacingly, ‘’no matter how much I’d like to. And trust me, I’d also like to be far away from here. But what’s the point? You know where my good-natured mother _who saved your life_ lives, you’d know where to find me…and a life on the run doesn’t seem like a good option for me. I don’t like running.’’

‘’Then why are you here?’’ Edgar raised his chin, ‘’one word and you’re back in the dungeons. Why shouldn’t I toss you back in there?’’

‘’What, other than because I saved your life and you tried to kill me with a rock?’’ Arne mock-contemplated it, ‘’gee, I don’t know. Because I can help you solve your problem. Namely, I can help you find this cult that’s trying to kill you and your family.’’

Edgar’s eyes narrowed, ‘’why would you fight against your kind?’’

‘’For the same reason why you fight against yours,’’ Arne said, suddenly serious, ‘’we’re different. They’re violent and pretty evil and, frankly, they are as much of a threat to us as they are to you. And witches can only be found with a witch,’’ he added with a shrug, like he was offering Edgar a mug of ale.

‘’Alright…’’ Edgar said warily, ‘’so you help me get rid of this threat. What do you want in return?’’

‘’I want my freedom. Right here, right now. You can’t ever toss me in that dungeon again,’’ Arne said boldly.

Edgar thought about it. But he wasn’t much of a thinker; he rather went with his instincts. So he nodded, ‘’deal.’’

‘’Your majesty? Are you in there?’’

Arne raised a sandy eyebrow, ‘’whose that? Sounds like a girl.’’

‘’Because it is a girl,’’ Edgar glanced nervously at the doors, ‘’my chancellors thought it would be smart to bring lady Ronja, a duchess, here for me to marry. She’s come to bid me goodnight. I can’t have you in here.’’ When Arne didn’t move, he swiped his hand in the air, ‘’come on, what are you waiting for? Shoo!’’

‘’She’s behind the doors,’’ Arne shrugged, ‘’how am I meant to leave?’’

‘’The same way you entered,’’ Edgar gave Arne a look, ‘’through the window.’’

*~*~*

It had been a few days since Elysia had dropped Amaria off at the Lone Mountain, and yet Amaria couldn’t stop thinking about the golden haired girl. Every time the doors burst open when a customer came in, Amaria’s head shot up, hoping, all by itself. But what exactly was he hoping for? Elysia was wild and unrefined, and had nearly given Elspeth a heart attack when she stole her niece away. And yet Amaria couldn’t forget her…she had been so different to anyone she had ever met, and she’d met a lot of people in passing at the tavern.

Amaria caught herself thinking about the bandit that night, too. She was angrily polishing glasses, putting enough vigour into it that her wrist hurt. With each pang of pain she told herself to forget, forget, forget. She’d never see Elysia again. To the bandit, she had just been a toy, a _thing_ to piss her parents off. Now that her parents had been pissed off and Amaria had been played with, Elysia would forget her – and Amaria should follow her example.

A hooded figure slid into a seat by the bar, between a drunk Mutzrian merchant and a pair of giggling Kai girls – probably lovers – on vacation, ‘’we only have ale,’’ Amaria didn’t mean to bark, but she was fed up with her own thoughts, and even more fed up with telling the customers all night that they were out of hot wine and imported Asakurian liquor.

‘’I’ll take it,’’ said a familiar voice and Amaria’s head shot up. She couldn’t remember how to breathe as she caught a glint of green eyes under the hood of the new customer. Here she was, trying desperately to forget about Elysia, and here was Elysia, back to mess with her again, ‘’hello, stranger.’’

Amaria didn’t know whether to be angry or not, so she took one of the mugs from the counter and poured it full of ale, slamming it down in front of Elysia. Today the tavern was quieter, more somber, the people talking quietly in corners, a few tables empty. The drunk Mutzrian merchant was asleep, the girls had stopped giggling and were leaning their foreheads together, rocking gently to the soft tune Lottie was playing. The bandit kept her hood up; the regulars probably still remembered her grand entrance from a few days back. Although the atmosphere was not one for a fight, ‘’can I get you anything else?’’ Amaria asked neutrally.

‘’A smile would be nice,’’ Elysia’s teeth flashed in the shadow of her hood in her usual feral grin.

Amaria smiled, despite herself, ‘’I thought you wouldn’t come,’’ she admitted quietly, ‘’what brings you here?’’

‘’A birth day, a party in a palace,’’ she raised her head, so Amaria could see her face better and the amusement dancing in her eyes, ‘’and a need for a date.’’

The tavern girl was surprised. She blinked her pale blue eyes, a strange feature, because of her darker skin, but before she could ask what she meant, the drunk Mutzrian merchant raised his head. His eyes were glossy and his mouth moist with spit, ‘’sing us a song, girl,’’ he slurred.

‘’A song for a weary soul,’’ someone else added – a pirate, by the looks of it, a single gold earring dangling from his lobe.

Amaria picked up a glass calmly and begun cleaning it, glancing at Lottie. She was playing the fiddle today and, with that one glance, she changed her tune, into a slow, mellow melody. And Amaria sung, in a melancholic, beautiful voice,

_‘I’ll sing you a song, if that’s what you desire,_

_A song of a new age, a song of an empire,_

_With the eyes of a ghost finding her way,_

_And a voice of the sun, longing for day,_

_With a melody borne of the ocean’s deep,_

_I’ll sing your weary soul to sleep,’_

Amaria glanced at Elysia, who was watching her intensely from under her hood. She continued to clean her glass, and sing.

_‘But watch yourself soldier, your pouch and your blades,_

_For I’ll have you enchanted before the moon fades,_

_By the time the night’s over and the sky turns gray,_

_I’ll have your heart, I’ll spirit you away.’_

On the last line, Amaria caught Elysia’s eye, and drew out the last note, in a sweet, short display.  There was a moment of silence as the small crowd took in the mellow, forlorn turns of the song, before turning back to their conversation. The song that Amaria had sung seemed to make the atmosphere even heavier, as if the tavern goers had remembered something they didn’t want to. Lottie quickly struck up a merry tune and that helped a little. Amaria cleared her throat once everyone stopped staring, ‘’so…you mentioned a party?’’

Elysia leaned back comfortably, dangling her cup from her hand. If Amaria’s song had affected her, she didn’t show it, ‘’have you ever heard of a queen Mardell?’’

‘’Isn’t that the queen of Koln?’’ Amaria asked, ‘’you’re Kolnian, aren’t you?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Elysia shrugged, ‘’well, Mardell happens to be related to me. We’re family, if not by blood. My father was adopted into the royal family when prince Aris took him in as his son, so even though we’re not actual family, Mardell happens to enjoy my company,’’ Elysia leaned forward, and propped her cheek up on her hand, ‘’she’s turning eighteen at the end of summer and she’d throwing a grand ball, that I happen to be invited to,’’ she gave Amaria a grin, ‘’I bet you’ve never been to a real palace.’’

Amaria raised an eyebrow, ‘’are you asking me to go with you, Elysia?’’

Elysia leaned back again, grinning, ‘’and if I am, what would you say?’’

Amaria studied her for a moment, then took her mug and re-filled it with ale, ‘’that depends on how much you’d pay for my dress.’’

There was a second of silence, before Elysia burst out laughing, which gave her a few looks from solemn drinkers, ‘’you really are a vixen, you know that,’’ Elysia shook her head, downed her drink and got up to leave, smacking a gold coin onto the counter, ‘’for the drinks,’’ then she produced two more coins, ‘’and for said dress,’’ she added with a wink.

Amaria pretended to contemplate the coins, ‘’do you want me to go dressed in rags?’’ she asked innocently.

Elysia grinned and shook her head, as if she found Amaria particularly amusing, and slapped two more gold coins onto the counter, ‘’you better look like a goddess,’’ she said, and turned, leaving the tavern.

*~*~*

Airleas hadn’t ventured outside of Kane’s bedchambers yet, but Kane wasn’t surprised. But at least he’d gotten out of bed – he walked around the room, read books, sat on the balcony and even had conversations with the maids that brought him food. Kane contemplated taking him out to court, but he was scared that Airleas would get frightened if someone bumped into him. Kane wasn’t a patient person by nature but, somehow, when it came to his mate, he was everything Airleas needed him to be.

Airleas was sat in bed, reading a heavy tome titled ‘the history of Arnheim’. Since Arnheim, Kainan and Mutzre spoke the same language, Airleas didn’t have much trouble with it, but when Kane came in, and stopped by the doors, his arms folded behind his respectfully, he put the tome down. He was wearing one of Kane’s oversized tunics again, even though Kane had some clothes commissioned for him. He looked small in it and it hit Kane how young he looked, despite the fact that he was twenty three already, ‘’hello, Airleas,’’ Kane said.

His mate offered him a small smile. He did that more, when Kane came, which the king took as a good sign, ‘’hello, Kane.’’

Only once he got a greeting – a silent confirmation that he could come closer – did Kane walk briskly to the bed and sit at the edge, leaving a comfortable space between them. Mutely, he put up his hand and Airleas pressed his palm to it. They stayed like that for a few second, Kane trying desperately to memorise the feel of Airleas’ hand against his. Airleas removed his hand quickly, but Kane kept his up, ‘’could you…’’ his voice was quiet, uncertain, ‘’do that for a little longer? There’s a…campaign coming up with…the enemy,’’ he didn’t like mentioning Yame to Airleas, ‘’and I…I just need it…please? Just a little longer.’’

Kane expected Airleas to resist, so it was a surprise when his mate readily pressed his hand to Kane’s, letting his fingers twine just the slightest bit with Kane’s. Kane glanced up from their touching hands, at Airleas’ dark eyes, ‘’does that take effort?’’ he asked softly.

‘’Not anymore,’’ Airleas assured, giving Kane another one of those soft smiled.

Without really realising what he was doing, Kane begun sliding his hand down, his fingers brushing Airleas’ palm, the base of it. Airleas’ eyes widened when he got closer to his wrist, his outstretched hand trembled, ‘’tell me when to stop,’’ Kane said gently, before allowing his fingers to brush the blue veins on Airleas’ pale wrist. He pressed his thumb to Airleas’ pulse gently and when Airleas didn’t jerk back, more firmly, feeling it flutter under his thumb. Then, slowly, finger by finger, he encircled Airleas’ wrist with his hand.

Airleas’ pulse jumped as if he’d been shocked by lightning, and he ripped his hand away from Kane, cradling his wrist against his chest. Imaged flashed through his head, of those men pinning his wrists down, of twisting them behind his back… ‘’stop…’’ he whimpered, even though Kane had already stopped.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Kane whispered heatedly. In moments like this he should touch Airleas, to comfort him…but he needed comforting because Kane had touched him, ‘’I won’t do that again.’’

‘’No, that’s not…I-I want you to…it’s just…’’ Airleas couldn’t find the words. On one hand, he was deathly afraid of Kane’s touches, of what they felt like and what those men’s touches felt like merging together in his head, until he wouldn’t be able to tell them apart…on the other hand, he wanted them, craved them even, or at least when Kane wasn’t around. When he was actually being touched, it was a different story. His fear handicapped him.

‘’I’m sorry I hurt you,’’ Kane whispered and he looked like he’d break down, right there and then. Airleas willed his trembling hand to still and reached out slowly, with just his pinkie finger, glancing at Kane. Kane’s eyes were gentle as he took him in, ‘’you don’t have to…’’

‘’It’s alright,’’ Airleas assured, even though he wasn’t sure it was.

Equally slowly, Kane reached out his own pinkie finger, curling it around Airleas’ and resting them on the covers between them. After a while, he raised their intertwined fingers, slowly enough so Airleas knew what was coming, and pressed a soft kiss to his pinkie. By this point Kane realised that Airleas’ hands were a safe zone. He could touch those, at least, as long as he did it slowly, without startling his mate.

When he lowered their pinkies, the soft, pale skin of Airleas’ face was bright red. Kane fell in love with his blush. He looked beautiful, his cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment, ‘’w-would you like to have dinner together?’’ Airleas asked, voice shaking.

Kane smiled at him, ‘’yes.’’

*~*~*

One summer night when Aki woke up, he was face-to-face with the king.

He would have yelped, and undoubtedly woke him up, if he hadn’t slapped a hand over his own mouth. Once the original shock passed he pinched himself viciously in the arm, and felt a spike of pain – not a dream, then. He sat up, as slowly as he could, without jostling the massive bed, and looked around. Demetrius’ bedroom was mostly blue and with the moonlight falling through the window, it looked ethereal, like a fae realm. The bed was almost isolated from the rest of the world, with a canopy of soft blue silks that reached the ground, and could be pulled across the bed to hide it from view. There was a dark green marble table by the bed, with a ceramic jug of water on it, and, on a beautiful azure rug, stood a plush blue armchair. The ceiling of the bedroom was high, with more ceramic designs and paintings on it, and deep blue tapestries flowing down the walls like waterfalls. An ajar door led to Demetrius’ persona library. There was a mirror above a ceramic bowl for washing the face, hovering next to a padded chair.

Aki got up gingerly, careful not to wake up the sleeping king, and walked up to the mirror, taking in his appearance. He was in his night clothes, like he had been when he went to sleep, the loose pants that fell to his knees and a white tunic, his long-ish silver hair dishevelled. He remembered falling asleep in his bed downstairs in the servants quarters… there was one explanation for this…

He was starting to sleepwalk again.

It was fine when he did it in his family cottage at home, bumping into furniture, usually waking himself up before he woke anyone else by tripping over their sleeping bodies. But in a palace…how the hell had he found his way up all those staircases to the king’s bedroom, of all places? Since he became Demetrius’ personal assistant, he’d been to his chambers often but…Aki crept over to the bed, taking a look at Demetrius. Now that the shock had worn off, the mad pounding of his heart that begun every time he was around Demetrius started up again. He was in a night shirt, too, revealing a triangle of a smooth, brown chest, the rest of his body covered by a light summer blanket. His dark hair was softly waving over the white pillow, his lips slightly parted as he slept.

He was overtaken by a desire to do something, then. He wanted to kiss the king, on the lips or the forehead or whatever. Or he wanted to slip under the covers and…so that when the king woke up, he wouldn’t have time to protest. But Aki forced the thoughts from his head, clumsily scrambling away from the bed, to the doors…they creaked lightly as he opened them and he winced, but Demetrius didn’t even stir. As quietly as possible, he snuck out of the bedchambers of the king. Both the guards by the doors were asleep – possibly how he’d made his way into Demetrius’ bedroom without being stopped and woken up.

It seemed that he only remembered how to breathe when he was safely back in his bed. He did not sleep for the rest of the night.

*~*~*

Sultan Elias sat on his high throne on the raised dais, in front of a massive red and green tapestry that dominated the throne room. The most noble guests that had been invited for the evening were scattered around, on plush pillows, eating grapes and drinking the best wine. The more important ones were higher up, sitting practically at Elias’ arms. Elias pretended to listen. He did these things sometimes, to make his officials and nobles feel important – feel special, for seeing these shows by the harem’s best. Elias was waiting for the show, too. After Moe had been born, Sohail stopped dancing in them, and Mehedi or Siddharth took place as the stars of the dance. Eventually Elias stopped anticipating his appearance, but he’d asked, this time and Elias said he would dance.

The doors to the throne room opened and Intisaar _Kalfa_ entered, bowing deeply, ‘’your majesty,’’ she said, ‘’our most honourable guests,’’ she bowed deeply once more for the nobles and viziers and as she did so, a dozen musicians ran in, light as faeries, and scattered around the room, ‘’please, enjoy the performance.’’ They begun playing, a smoky, erotic tune. The candles flickered as the dancers ran in, eight of them. Elias’ heart sped up as he spotted Sohail – he hadn’t seen him dance for so long. He looked mesmerising, dressed only in loose, white pants with a golden belt, and a piece of cloth that ran from under one ear to the next, covering his nose and mouth, leaving only his kohl-lined eyes. They were crinkled in the corners – Sohail was smiling at Elias as he began dancing. He was the star, as expected – the others, even Mehedi, faded into the background. That was how Sohail had caught the sultan’s attention, when he first arrived at the harem – Elias had been captivated by his dancing. Elias, and everyone in the room, was bewitched by Sohail’s fluid arm motions, the way his hips curled and moved in sexual, arousing and yet beautiful motions, and his tiny, flat stomach – it was hard to believe that four years prior Sohail had carried Moein there.

Elias found it impossible to tear his eyes from Sohail, who held his gaze through the dance, and when Sohail went down on his knees, his waist moving in time with the music, his arms graceful in the air, Elias reacted. He hadn’t been this bewitched by a dance since…well, since Sohail last danced. He didn’t realise it was over, because Sohail continued to hold his gaze as he stood and bowed – the moment was broken when the guests begun clapping and the dancers ran out of the throne room.

*~*~*

Because the sultan was holding a court till late, the harem could not go to sleep. When Intisaar _Kalfa_ finally called them down to the corridor, the concubines trailed over, sleepy and tired. Some of the younger ones, the ones who had been dancing, were buzzing, hoping they’d get picked this time. Sohail, who had put Moe to sleep even before he started dancing, admired Elias for even having the energy to request anyone at this hour. He himself was swaying gently, ready for bed; Mehedi was leaning against him, eyes closed, clearly in bed already, mentally. Siddharth stood proud and dignified and cold, as always, by his fellow _Kadins_.

Finally, the doors to the harem opened and the _Valide sultan_ strolled in. She looked as fresh and authoritive as always, as she walked up to Intisaar _Kalfa_ , ignoring the rows of beautiful girls and boys bowing to her, and whispered something in her ear, before promptly leaving. Intisaar _Kalfa_ blinked, her long, thick eyelashes casting shadows on her dark skin. She was surprised – and she rarely was. The air stilled.

‘’The sultan will not take a concubine tonight,’’ she said.

The concubines burst out into giggles and groans of annoyance and irritation. They begun going back to their rooms without being dismissed, but for once Intisaar _Kalfa_ didn’t give them hell for it. Sohail nudged Mehedi awake and the younger boy pulled away, stretching, ‘’why do you think he’s not requesting anyone?’’ he asked.

Mehedi gave him a ‘you’re kidding’ look, ‘’did you _see_ how he looked at you during the dance?’’

Sohail gave him the exact same look back, ‘’if I was the reason, I would have been requested.’’

Mehedi shrugged and Sohail realised with a start that for the first time since they met, Mehedi didn’t seem to care that the sultan was losing interest in him.

*~*~*

Cass stumbled and nearly fell (again) as Jaha yanked on the rope, this time tied to Cass’ hands. The king had long since given up trying to tell Jaha to slow down, and now deftly tried to keep up, as they climbed up a slope, away from the forest below. Cass had no choice but to scramble after Jaha, and he was close to breaking into tears from frustration…

And then they reached their destination.

They were atop a cliff looking out at the sea, and the view was breath-taking. Cass laughed. It was a breathless laugh, full of wonder, and it startled Jaha, who watched Cass take in the beautiful bay of shimmering aquamarine water below, the beach and the towering forest on either side of the bay, the setting sun… Cass was brought back to reality when Jaha suddenly grabbed his face in his hand and made him face in the direction of…

A ship.

Strangely built, definitely not Kai, so it must have been Khandarian. And on it was…

‘’My expedition…’’ Cass muttered, numb with shock.

Then the emotions came rushing back. First, relief; at least they were safe. They were going home. Then, hope; they’d tell his siblings where he was and he would be safe. Relief flooded his system. All he would have to do is wait out in the tents as a prisoner for – what, a few months, at most? And then he’d be saved. Or, even better, his expedition would double back and save him. That was also an uplifting option.

On the walk back to the camp, Cass was in high spirits. He did not trip once, but he did get a lot of almost furious, surprised glanced from Jaha. Clearly the tribe leader had meant to demoralise him, but he’d done the exact opposite. Cass was close to whistling with cheer when they reached camp…

And found that the camp was gone.

Cass stopped and Jaha yanked so hard on his rope that his wrists burned. He stared shocked at the site that had held the camp a mere hour before – now the tents had been deftly packed up. The tribe was moving on…away from the place his expedition would expect to find him. And if they left…he’d never be found.

Something snapped in Cass and he threw himself at the surprised Jaha, beating his chest with his fists. It was like hitting stone, but Cass continued to do it anyway, ‘’you bastard!’’ he yelled, mad with fury, ‘’you can’t do that! I’m staying here, you can’t just…goddamn it, I just wanted to explore the land, I’m not an enemy!’’ he screeched, ‘’I just…I just want to go home, Goddammit!’’ Jaha caught his wrists and held them firmly in place, so that Cass couldn’t hit him anymore, ‘’let me go home…’’ Cass didn’t realise he was sobbing till he sank to his knees in front of Jaha.

By the time Jaha snapped out of his shock and tied his arms behind his back, so he couldn’t hit anyone, Cass was too numb to even resist.


	6. Dealer of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI LADS~~~   
> So, as always, millions of kisses for all the support. You get a kiss, and you get a kiss! And you, in the back, you get a kiss, too! You're all great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeamoreRed - I'm so glad you're okay, the comments section felt a lil empty without you! Thank you for all the sweet reviews. Take your time with reading, and when you get to this chappie just know I really appreciate you, and you get double kisses!
> 
> xiennary123 - you guys get DOUBLE kisses, because you're like my biggest supporter!! I'm working on some preggers smut for you but I dunno how that will turn out because I don't know what approach to take xD Erosssss xD Love ya girl! 
> 
> StellaCruz - I am so astounded at how you comment on every single chapter with your detailed notes and questions and pros like fdhuisfh I love reading your comments so much. I'm super happy you found Arne's magic fascinating. Like, I wanted to intro the magic thing subtly, not like - oh, yeah, I can control fire now, cool, right? So I'm glad that worked. And OMG I literally meant that Jaha was undressing Cass with his eyes, you get me on a deep level. Oh, bless, I have a friend whose Portuguese and her grandma can only speak that language too (I made the mistake of saying 'hola' and now she prattles Portuguese to me every time I come over thinking I understand xD) so I get what you're saying xD ugh and tell me about the public putting people into groups. If I have to hear my conservative family tell me one more time that all muslims are dangerous or all women wearing a hijab/burka are oppressed I'm gonna slap a bitch. Anyway, sorry for this buckload to read, but I really love you and you're great mwah mwah ;* 
> 
> cynicalstars___05 - there is nothing I love more than a random reviewer popping up, saying they've been following my story since dynasty...like, it means so much, thank you.

When Arne had said he wanted his freedom ‘right here, right now…’ he should have specified that not being tossed into dungeons was _not_ freedom. He was pretty pissed about not being able to leave the castle. And Edgar…well, Edgar seemed to be pissed about a whole lot of things. The most pressing one was the disappearance of his brother – if his expedition team wasn’t dead, Eddie would have probably killed them himself. As summer came to a sudden close, and Arne had run out of options on how to try and get out of the palace after a week of trying, news came of a shipwrecked vessel on the coast of Solin. Two survivors of the deadly storm that had plagued the ship for days between Khandar and Kainan crawled onto the beaches of Waycross. One died before the hour was over; the other managed to tell Eddie, who had ridden like hell, that Cassius hadn’t been on board, with his dying breath. On one hand, Edgar was seething mad that his brother’s expedition had left him – a child! – all by himself in a foreign country. On the other hand, maybe this was better. If Cassius had left Khandar, he would have died at sea, like the others.

And at least he was safe from the cult. 

Which didn’t stop Edgar from being a prissy little shit, in Arne’s opinion. The witchling fought not to roll his double-coloured eyes as Eddie stormed into Arne’s room – at least he got one, although it was in the servant quarters, so it was incredibly plain. So far, Arne hadn’t even been in the gardens…but today, he got to go out, into the city. He’d been all over the place before the witch picked him up – Belladonna, Blackhaven, Queensbane, Perth, Aldhard…he’d been born in Mystic, the witch city set between the Moher Mountains and Blackhaven port, in the miles of land the Kai people thought to be abandoned, useless, filled with bog-infested forest. And like every witchling, Arne had left to find his own place in the world, by himself, not with the bigger groups parading as gypsies or travelling monks or merchants. And though many returned after seeing the world, Arne didn’t – because his mother wasn’t a real witch, and so she could never enter Mystic.

But out of all the cities, Arne liked Rethymon, which had become Solin’s capital when it was formed, the least. It just wasn’t very interesting – no mountains, no ocean, and the Sorata river didn’t even cut through it. There was no ‘city of lights’ vibe about Rethymon but right the Arne was buzzing to be out and about – he’d probably be excited even if they were going for a trip to the long abandoned Moracay labour canyon.

Except this wasn’t a trip.

‘’Ready to go?’’ Edgar asked impatiently. Lian had promised to find Cass; he had to deal with this cult. But that didn’t stop his nerves from straining.

‘’Been ready. You’re late,’’ Arne said, standing from the small, uncomfortable bed. He’d been fed a steady diet of boredom and drab clothes, that he now threw his cloak over – at least they’d let him keep that. The rest Edgar ordered to be burned, in case there was some ‘diabolical shit’ in the pockets. Edgar himself was dressed all in black, with a dark cloak. With his dark hair and icy blue eyes he looked like some god of death, come to take Arne away. But gods of death didn’t scare Arne; Arne scared them.

‘’let’s get this over with,’’ Edgar turned to the doors, ‘’where are we getting the information?’’

‘’In the city,’’ Arne said patiently. He’d told Edgar that his informator would meet them in Rethymon; if anyone knew anything about this cult, she was a good person to ask.

‘’Is they waiting for us? Do they know where to meet us?’’ Edgar and Arne walked quickly down the corridor and out through the servant’s exit, past the hen pens and the huge pile of hay.

‘’They’ll come when we get there,’’ Arne said mysteriously, glancing over his shoulder. He’d only ever seen the palace from afar, seeing as he was unconscious when he had been dragged into the dungeon. He held his breath. Despite everything, Rethymon had a magnificent palace, shooting up in a cascade of white columns and cathedral-like buildings. Arne quickly looked away, concentrating on the task at hand.

Eddie had two horses waiting for them already and they rode out of the palace, into the thick forest surrounding it. At this time Rethymon was almost asleep, which was good. There were a few taverns open here and there, a couple of tired workers just now returning home, a good handful of drunken couples stumbling around…like every city, this one was infested with harlots and beggars and thieves. Curious eyes peeked out from dark alleyways; Arne could feel them on him and Edgar, their curiosity turning dangerous. Unconsciously, Arne willed them away and soon he felt he and the king were alone.

Arne came to a stop next to a small, half-destroyed brick wall that had once upon a time bridged off the dusty street running out of the city from the field behind them, dark and eerie. Now there was only a fragment of it left. Arne pulled himself up on it, kicking his heels against the bricks. It was dark enough with only the moon that he could just about make out Edgar’s features from where he was standing, one hand on the sword under his cloak, glancing around uneasily. The night terrified him; Arne lived in the night, ‘’well?’’ Eddie was clearly wondering if Arne was a member of the cult after all, ‘’where is your informator?’’

The witchling didn’t react, looking around the dark. It was safe; no one was around. It was safe to call her, then. Arne opened his mouth and sang, a short tune as eerie as the darkness around him.

‘ _Where have you gone,_

_My soldier boy,_

_where are you, my light?_

_Where have you gone,_

_My soldier boy,_

_Sleepless in the night…_ ’

Edgar pulled himself out of his surprise, triggered by the fact that Arne started randomly singing, and then by the fact that he was singing very well. He turned to the witchling, angry, ‘’this isn’t the time for-‘’

He stopped, and strained his hearing. The previously silent night rustled, there was a sound carried by the wind…someone was whistling, the same tune as Arne had just sang, that seemed to echo from all around them, as if someone was whistling in a winding corridor and then, suddenly, the sound concentrated on one spot and a figure emerged from the darkness. Edgar realised it was a girl only after a few seconds – she was young, maybe fourteen, her dark hair covered with a black woollen hat, her body lost in a dark coat that she had probably stolen off some man that she had first lured into an alley with an innocent smile…how she could wear it in the summer, Eddie did not know. The girl approached, hands sunk into massive pockets, and then stopped a few feet away. The whistling was cut off and the sudden silence rushed back, humming in Edgar’s ears.

‘’Greetings,’’ the young girl said, raising her head. Edgar flinched. Her left eye was beautiful, silver, and there was a brightness shining from it. The other, however, was as black as the darkness that seemed to cling to the girl. The moon didn’t disperse the shadow that she seemed to hide in, ‘’Arne.’’

‘’Raaisel,’’ Arne nodded at his fellow witch.

Raaisel moved her eyes to Eddie; the silver one bore into him with natural suspiciousness; the black one seemed to laugh at him, at his fear of a fourteen year old girl, ‘’who is he?’’

‘’A…friend,’’ Arne decided that was safe. He’d know Raaisel back from Mystic and by now he knew it was best not to give too much away to her. She didn’t require that. She required other things, as payment… ‘’I want a question.’’

‘’Just one?’’ Raaisel raised a dark eyebrow.

‘’Just one,’’ Arne confirmed, ‘’not two, not three. _One_.’’

Raaisel raised her hands as if in mock surrender – in the last moment Edgar spotted the piece of white chalk she held between her fingers. She must have fished that out of her pockets, ‘’one,’’ she repeated innocently, sinking down to her knees. On the empty road, she drew a symbol in one fluid motion, ‘’and what shall you pay me with?’’ Edgar wondered how much money this kid would milk out of him, but Raaisel had her eyes on Arne, ‘’a secret or a confession? A truth, or a lie? Maybe your name, or perhaps a game of cards…?’’

‘’A truth,’’ Arne said quickly. He never heard of a witch that came out alive from a game of cards with Raaisel. In that, you bargained your life, and you had to be truly desperate to do that, ‘’no cards.’’

Raaisel nodded, ‘’a truth,’’ she mused, and drew another symbol next to the first one. Then she sat back on her ankles, her massive coat pooling around her, ‘’ask your question.’’

Arne had thought all night on how to phrase it. He had one shot and, if she wasn’t in a good mood, Raaisel found ways to avoid giving you the answer you needed. So you had to ask in a way that wouldn’t allow her to do that, ‘’where is the witch cult the king of Solin is looking for right now?’’

Calmly, she reached into one of her pockets, almost like she had been expecting the question. She produced a deck of cards, worn around the edges, the red backs faded. They looked like gypsy cards so Edgar figured the girl in front of him was a gypsy witch. She shuffled the deck expertly and then took the top card, placing it onto the road underneath the drawn signs. The card was joined by two others, and then Raaisel hovered her hand over them. Edgar wondered if there was anything on the card at all, or if they were just for show and the real meaning appeared now, as the witch’s hand hovered over them.

Raaisel flipped the first card over. On it was an inked picture of a wave, faded blue with white foam, curving like an Asakurian painting of smoke, ‘’Sea.’’ She flipped the next card, revealing a picture of the head of a ship – a wooden woman, her hands sunk into the edges, pupil-less eyes staring out, ‘’Ship’’ the witch added, ‘’your cult is on a ship at sea.’’

‘’That doesn’t tell us much,’’ Arne murmured to himself.

Raaisel shrugged, ‘’the cards tell what they tell. I just read.’’

‘’And the third card?’’ Edgar was getting impatient but Raaisel just sent him a slow, contemplative smile.

‘’Yes, the third card. That one always complicates things. See, people would rather not see the third card. A newly married noble gets a Life card, and a Time card, and they are happy because they will have a child. But the third card is Death, and the child will not live long. Or a thug gets a Wealth card and a Love card, and so he will be rich and loved. But then the third card is Melancholy, and he will not be happy, no matter what.’’

Edgar swallowed, ‘’so…what do we get? What’s our third card?’’

Raaisel sent him another slow smile and reached for the third card, her hand swallowed up by the long sleeves of her coat. She flipped the card over.

Edgar exhaled, relieved, ‘’we don’t have a third card.’’

‘’Wrong,’’ for the first time that evening Raaisel did not seem interested in either Arne or Edgar, but the card itself. She picked it up, contemplative, ‘’you get a third card. Everyone does,’’ she flipped it around so the witch and the king could look at the blank card, the white yellowed with age, ‘’Non-Existence.’’

Arne tensed up visibly, ‘’that means…’’

‘’Your cult is on a ship at sea,’’ Raaisel was calm as she tucked the three cards back into her deck and re-shuffled, ‘’but the ship should not exist.’’

‘’But it does.’’ Arne said carefully.

‘’Yes, it does, but its existence is not marked down in the universe. It shouldn’t _exist_.’’ A warning flashed in her eyes – both the black one and the silver one.

Arne bit his lip. Edgar stepped forward, ‘’alright, thank you for you-‘’

‘’I have another question.’’

Raaisel stopped shuffling, her whole posture freezing for a second, and then she looked up at her fellow witch, ‘’my answer raised more questions,’’ a statement, ‘’the price will rise, then, too.’’ She begun shuffling again, ‘’just one question?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’And your payment?’’

‘’Truth.’’

The silver eye seemed to look disappointed; the black slightly irritated as Raaisel stopped shuffling, ‘’two truths, then. Ask your question.’’

‘’Why is this cult on a ship?’’

Edgar glanced at Arne, mildly annoyed. Why was that important? But Arne seemed intent on an answer, and Raaisel didn’t think it was a stupid question. Finally, she picked out a card, then another, and another, placing them face down. She flipped over the first one, depicting a black mass of what looked like flies, or other insects, ‘’Curse,’’ Raaisel explained calmly, ‘’they have been cursed to roam the seas,’’ she flipped the next card. The top of it was brown, filled with roots, the bottom a faded blue, ‘’Reverse Earth; they cannot step foot on land. The curse will kill them if they do so.’’

Edgar looked to Arne, grinning, ‘’so they have their ship, but they can’t threaten us.’’

Arne shook his head, ‘’we have a third card, remember?’’

Raaisel nodded approvingly, and flipped over the third card. Again, it was the sea, but this time with what looked like a massive rock in the middle, ‘’Sanctuary. There is something on the ocean that is land, but does not qualify as it. They may step on that.’’

Edgar and Arne exchanged looks, ‘’that’s where they’ll do the ritual,’’ Arne said.

‘’But how will they get the royals needed for it?’’

Arne shrugged, ‘’it’s not hard. They can hire people to do it; plenty will, for a few coins. Or she could get assassins; god knows Kainan has had enough of those over the past couple centuries.’’

Raaisel tucked her cards back into her tally, shuffled them and hid them in her sleeve, which she then used to wipe the symbols she had drawn off the ground. She stood, dusted off her knees and adjusted the black hat on her forehead, ‘’now, for the payment. My turn to ask questions.’’

‘’Two truths,’’ Arne squared his shoulders, as if preparing for the blow, ‘’ask away.’’

Raaisel looked at him for a while, and then reached out. As if he knew what she would ask, Arne rolled up the sleeve of his tunic to his forearm and extended it to her. Only now did Edgar glimpse the strange tattoo on his wrist. There were five marks, strange symbols like the one Raaisel had made on the ground, except two were burned out, as if someone had pressed the end of a burning torch to each in turn. Edgar winced; it looked painful, ‘’first question; who was the second?’’ Raaisel mused, inspecting the burns. Edgar frowned; what was that supposed to mean?’’

Arne sighed, then nudged his chin in the direction of Edgar, ‘’he was.’’

‘’Wait…I was what?’’

He flinched when Arne looked at him, his eyes cold enough to chill him, ‘’don’t ask. Ever.’’

Raaisel didn’t seem affected by their exchange, rolling down Arne’s sleeve, ‘’second question,’’ she pointed to Eddie, ‘’who is he?’’

Arne sighed, again. He wasn’t as good as Raaisel at making up half-truths, and he didn’t want to anger her, ‘’Edgar, house Eiris. King of Solin.’’

‘’Ah. As I thought,’’ Raaisel seemed almost happy with the answer, ‘’well…anymore questions?’’

‘’No, thank you.’’

Raaisel nodded at Arne, ‘’sing if you need me,’’ she said, as way of goodbye.

‘’I know,’’ Arne said and Raaisel disappeared into the darkness.

Only once Edgar was sure she was gone, he turned to Arne. He did not dare to ask why he was the ‘second’, ‘’who the hell was that? How can you pay with truths or lies or names?’’ the whole thing freaked him out. This was not something he understood.

‘’The dealer of Nightmares can,’’ Arne said, ‘’anyway, it’s not important. She’s on our side; she’s from Mystic. I mean, it’s more like she’s neutral. She won’t take sides, unless you pay her, and she won’t do you harm, unless you mess with her. Getting your identity was insurance. She knows mine. We grew up together. Or, rather, we were fourteen at the same time. She’s always fourteen.’’

‘’Dealer of Nightmares…’’ Edgar echoed in disbelief.

‘’She’s much stronger than me. I told you, I’m just a simple healing witch,’’ Arne shrugged, ‘’but I bet that cult is as strong as her. So we need to find them.’’

‘’Right,’’ Eddie concentrated on the task at hand, ‘’so there’s a ship at sea with a cult full of people who can’t set foot on land, and an island somewhere that doesn’t count as land.’’

‘’The cards don’t lie.’’

‘’Well,’’ Edgar said, ‘’if there is anyone who knows where the pirates are, it will be the bandits. We’ll go as soon as possible; I need to arrange a replacement for myself at the palace.’’

‘’Alright,’’ at least they had a plan. The faster they stopped the cult, the faster Arne would breathe easy. They begun to make their way to their horses.

‘’For the record,’’ Eddie said over his shoulder, ‘’I like your eyes _much_ better.’’

*~*~*

Cassius didn’t know how long he had been in that tent. A few days, probably. First there had been marching – so much marching that Cass though he’d faint at one point. When the tribe finally stopped to  build up the camp, Cass was so relieved, but this wasn’t much better. He had been put in a small tent, where he pissed in the corner and slept in the other, chained to the pole in the middle. The whole place stank, of bodily fluid and Cass’ sweat. He hadn’t washed in days; he seemed to have been forgotten. He hated to admit it, but he was readily waiting to die in this shithole. Hopefully no Kai person would ever find him, find out how humiliatingly easily he’d given up. But what could he do? He’d already rubbed his ankle raw trying to get out of the chains.

The flaps of the tent were thrown open, suddenly, and Cass squinted. They brought food and thought he knew he’d go out faster if he didn’t, he ate anyway. The food, at least, was fresh and tasted divine. But it was not food that came, but the Hasinai tribe leader – Jaha. Cass groaned and pressed his forehead into the dry mud floor. He was currently curled in the corner. The heat was unbelievable, especially in the stuffy tent, intensifying the smells. Jaha wrinkled his nose and Cass wanted to punch him – he’d done this to him and now the situation disgusted him. Jaha snapped something at him. Cass wanted to swear at him but he decided he couldn’t be bothered. Jaha sighed and walked across the tent, barefoot. He didn’t have a tunic on, either, exposing his muscular chest and torso. Now Cass _really_ didn’t feel like hitting him; he’d probably just hurt his own hand.

Cass felt a tug when Jaha untied the chain and yanked on it, to get him on his feet. Cass wouldn’t have done it, but the sudden movement hurt his raw ankle, so he got to his feet slowly, swaying. He’d been lying in that position all night and he was sore all over but Jaha didn’t seem to care, pulling him out of the tent. The sun – gods, how long had he not seen it? – stung his eyes. Jaha seemed to be in a bad mood because he didn’t seem to care that Cass stumbled every few seconds, intent on dragging him, away from camp. Maybe he’d just finish Cass – the king welcomed that with open arms. It was a little bit more honourable than dying amongst his faeces.

He had accepted the thought, almost begun hoping for a quick death, so he jumped, and yelped, when instead earth suddenly disappeared and he sunk ankle-deep in cool river water. Jaha quickly undid the chains, using some strange mechanism that Cass couldn’t figure out no matter how much he tried, and tossed them away. Cass didn’t even think about bolting, because in seconds Jaha had a grip on his wrist, his hand like a chain, and was dragging him deeper into the river. After the initial shock of the water Cass was grateful for it, in the heat.

There was a waterfall cascading down. Jaha dragged him over to it and the water woke Cass up enough to put up a struggle. Jaha didn’t react, pulling him behind the waterfall. It was as if they had walked into a building. All sound from the surrounding forest was cut off; Cass could only hear the rush of the waterfall. Before Cass could do anything, Jaha grabbed his tunic and yanked it harshly over his head, then his trousers, and dipped them into the water. Cass watched helplessly, completely naked, as Jaha washed the clothes as best as he could and tucked them into his belt. His own trousers were soaking wet but he didn’t seem to mind; the water came up just above his thighs. Cass was up to his bellybutton. 

Suddenly, Jaha grabbed Cass’ arm, sunk his hand into his greasy hair and pushed him down. Cass had time to take a desperate, instinctive breath because he went under, held by Jaha’s scarily strong arms. He struggled, of course. Now that it was actually happening, Cass didn’t want to die. But Jaha didn’t keep him underwater for nearly enough to drown him, taking him up quickly enough. Cass gasped for breath, stumbling away from Jaha, feet slipping on the round rocks underwater, ‘’you…what the hell!?’’ he yelled and surprised himself when he slapped Jaha’s face. Jaha’s head swivelled round and he blinked at the waterfall, as if it could explain why his little, angry prisoner just hit him, ‘’you can’t do that! I thought you were going to drown me!’’ Cass kicked him in the knee for good measure, but his leg movements were constricted by the water, ‘’I am a king!’’ he finished, breathing hard.

Jaha turned his face back towards Cass. He didn’t look angry; just surprised. He reached down, under water, and came up with a cloth, dripping wet, which he pressed to Cass’ chest. Cass didn’t understand what was going on until Jaha begun moving the cloth around…washing him. Cass must have stank pretty badly. Jaha scrubbed him ferociously and Cass winced, but didn’t say anything. Then the tribe leader pulled away and tilted his head to the side, curious. Cassius realised that all the rubbing made the skin of his shoulders pink. Jaha probably didn’t go pink. He wasn’t extremely dark, but dark enough not to. After all the cold water, the warm touch of Jaha’s hand startled Cass.

The tribe leader cupped Cass’ shoulder and rubbed his thumb over the pink skin. Then he begun scrubbing Cass’ stomach even harder, watching if it would turn pink as-well, ‘’ow, ow, stop it!’’ Cass yelled. He didn’t realise he’d been blushing when undergoing the inspection till Jaha blinked, noticing his face, and grabbed his chin harshly, turning his face left and right. His hand slipped down, to one of his nipples, which he pressed curiously. Of course it was much lighter than Jaha had ever seen and he was just curious, but Cass shuddered all the same, ‘’enough,’’ Cass snapped finally, slapping his hand away and ripping the cloth out of his grip, ‘’I’ll do it myself.’’ He turned from Jaha and dipped himself lower into the water, hiding his body from view.

To be fair, finally bathing felt a whole lot better than Cass could have imagined.

After, he was so placated he let Jaha put the chain around his ankle. Someone had dropped off clean, nicely smelling clothes at the river bank and Cass put them off, breathing in the luxury of having clean clothing. He didn’t have a lot of time to take it in, though, because Jaha was yanking on his chain again, as if he was some kind of animal. Cass had no choice but to follow him back to camp. He tried to ignore the stares as they wove between the tents, following the tribe leader. He was surprised when they passed his measly little prison tent and kept walking. When they had arrived, there had been more than a dozen tents already set up, and some tribesmen around. Cass realised this was the main war camp of the Hasinai tribe. Which meant they wouldn’t move. Which meant a search party would find him more easily.

They reached the biggest tent that towered over the others even from a distance. It was well made, from reinforced leather that would keep out the rain and the snow. It was Jaha’s tent; and Cass was being taken inside. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t…this.

The inside of the tent was like some secret hideout, cluttered but cosy. There was a space for a fire in the centre, with fire-lamps hanging from wooden panels holding up the whole structure and an almost nest in the corner, haphazardly made with furs and blankets. There were pillows and cushions all over the place to sit on, rope coiled around wooden panels and some strange circular device that looked like it might be for smoking. There was a wooden desk covered with wood-bark maps and chests; on the floor was a red carpet, there was a vase in the corner and a little table with a metal kettle on it amongst cushions arranged in a circle; there were animal skulls and furs adorning the walls, a seat padded with more fur by a stand filled with primitive hygiene concoctions and more drapes hanging from the walls. Cass had to blink a few times just to get rid of the imprint of this clusterfuck from his eyelids.

Jaha marched right over things casually as if this was where they usually were (how could someone live in such a mess!?) and tied the chain to one of the sturdier poles keeping up the tent. Jaha pointed to the floor. Cass was silently grateful that he didn’t have to go back to that stinking tent. He settled on the floor and when Jaha looked away he wiped a pillow that he could reach and made himself comfortable. Jaha seemed to hesitate between going and leaving, but finally he turned to Cass, walked over and knelt by him. He pressed his hand to Cass’ shoulder again and rubbed, till Cass felt the spot heat up. He seemed incredibly interested when it went pink. The king sucked in a breath when Jaha pinched his nipple, and he flushed. He understood that the tribe leader was simply curious of his pale body, but that didn’t make the inspection any less embarrassing.

Unable to take it anymore, Cass hid his face behind his hands, pulling his chained feet in and his knees to his chest. Then Jaha’s warm hands were on his wrists, pulling them away from his face almost harshly. Somehow, Jaha knew he was blushing again and stared openly at his face before tapping his thumb against Cass’ reddened cheek. He trailed the finger down his cheek, to his lips. He pressed down on the bottom lip, watched it go red. Cass turned his head to the side before Jaha did anything more. He was tired and his new prison looked much more comfortable than the last, what with the pillows and all.

Jaha seemed to lose interest because he finally stood and left the tent, leaving Cass to be claimed by sleep.

*~*~*

Elysia didn’t know what ‘stunned’ meant, because she’d never felt stunned, not ever in her life. Surprised, shocked, startled, even amazed but never…

Well, now she did. She didn’t know what it meant. But she knew she felt stunned.

She and Amaria had agreed to meet on the south end of Darien, in the last tavern in Hailbronn before Koln started, and they’d ride to Mardell’s palace from there. Elysia had stolen a white horse for the occasion, and wore her best clothes – a royal blue vest over a black, long sleeved tunic that she had rolled up to her elbows, black pants and her usual boots, which she had diligently scrubbed that morning. She’d even combed her short blonde hair for once. But when she saw Amaria she wished she had gone shopping – and thanked her tipsy self for giving Amaria enough money to pick out the outfit.

It was much darker than Elysia would thought Amaria would go for, so for once she didn’t look like a pretty, innocent barmaid but some dark goddess come to life. It was blue, so it matched Elysia’s vest, with a tight navy corset and long, wavy slaves and frills on the skirt of the dress of a lighter blue. The gown brought out a richness in Amaria’s brown skin and the blue in her eyes and her dark brown hair piled into a bun, paired with a dark blue choker, gave her an elegant touch, ‘’worth the money?’’ Amaria asked with an embarrassed smile, clearly unsure of how she looked; as the doors of the tavern closed behind her, Elysia spotted the people inside eyeing Amaria with hunger.

Elysia whistled to hide how strange the sight of Amaria like this made her feel. Good strange, ‘’well, give us a twirl then, princess,’’ she said with her usual feral grin. Amaria smiled bashfully but twirled as ordered and when she did a full spin, Elysia caught her hand, ‘’ready to go?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Amaria reached out, and untucked Elysia’s bandit necklace from under the collar of her shirt, ‘’you look nice,’’ she said quietly.

 _So do you_ , Elysia wanted to say, but she had never been good at compliments, ‘’I know,’’ she said instead and Amaria yelped when she was suddenly lifted up onto the horse. Elysia settled behind her, grabbing the reigns, and they were off.

*~*~*

Summer was coming to an end and Airleas still didn’t leave the room. Kane didn’t blame him. He secretly kind of liked having his mate all to himself, if all he could touch was his hand. After a hard day filled with war council meetings, he giddily made his way to his bedroom, knocking politely before entering. Airleas had been getting ready for sleep. He was in just his undergarments, which made him yelp in surprise when Kane came in, scrambling for his clothes, ‘’Kane, you can’t just-‘’

‘’Wait,’’ Kane said quickly, spotting something, ‘’stand up straight,’’ he said. Hesitantly, Airleas dropped the tunic he had been picking up and stood up straight, wrapping his arms around himself, ‘’drop your arms,’’ Kane requested quietly. Airleas did so and Kane saw red, just for a second. Airleas was pale and skinny, but most of all he was covered in slowly healing bruises, cuts, scars… ‘’I’m going to kill them all,’’ he breathed.

‘’Don’t talk like that,’’ Airleas said, voice breaking, and reached out his hand, fingers trembling just slightly.

Kane went to him, immediately, and pressed their hands together. Airleas’ hand stopped shaking. He pulled away first and walked to the bed, sitting down amongst the pillows. He wondered if Airleas would think Kane was invading his space but his mate just turned, waiting, ‘’Airleas,’’ Kane said softly, patting the space between his legs, ‘’come sit here. I won’t touch you.’’

Airleas didn’t hesitate. He’d stopped hesitating a while ago; he knew that when Kane said he wouldn’t touch him, he meant it. He padded over, still in just his undergarments, and slid in between Kane’s legs, careful not to bump against his knees. Kane took a blanket and threw it over Airleas’ shoulders, making sure his fingers didn’t brush his skin. Airleas smiled gratefully and Kane mutely put up his hand again. Airleas pressed his against it. Airleas’ hand was pale, and small, compared to Kane’s. They stayed like that for a while…and then Kane put his other hand up. There was a question in Airleas’ eyes as he pressed his other hand to it, ‘’I thought…’’ Kane begun, ‘’that maybe…I could teach you how to…allow me to touch you.’’

Airleas didn’t pull his hands away but there was a weariness in his eyes now, ‘’what do you mean?’’

‘’I mean…we’ll go slow. I’ll touch you little by little, just as much as you want. I won’t push you. It’s fine if we make very slow progress, or if we don’t make any progress at all. I just…I want to be able to hold you, one day, when you need comforting.’’ He moved his hands slightly, so he could stroke his thumbs against Airleas’ palms, ‘’is that…alright?’’

‘’Yes…’’ Airleas breathed, and Kane smiled.

‘’Good. Tell me when to stop. I’ll go slow.’’ Kane’s fingers slipped down, to his wrists, this time gently encircling both, ‘’just keep looking at me. This is me doing it. Not anyone else.’’

Airleas kept his eyes on Kane’s dark blue ones, but his pulse still jumped when his fingers fitted around his wrists. Those were a sensitive point. He was held down by them, most of the time, but he fought with his instinct to wrench them away, to struggle. He kept them there, for Kane. Until Kane squeezed, just slightly, applying a little pressure, and Airleas ripped away, nearly flying off the bed. Kane, on instinct, caught his wrist and pulled him back up, ‘’No!’’ Airleas yelled, clear panic in his voice, and scrambled off the bed, stopping only when he got to the middle of the room. He was shaking, again.

Kane looked hurt.

A painful pang went through Airleas’ heart. This was what he had tried to avoid, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he could feel the tears crying. He’d start bawling like a child in a second and he wanted Kane to hold him, more than anything. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it, and he hated himself for it, ‘’I’m so sorry…’’

‘’Don’t be,’’ Kane said and got off the bed, ‘’can I come closer?’’ Airleas nodded, already wiping tears that spilled. Kane reached out and Airleas pressed his hand into his. Kane lifted it gently to his lips, pressing a slow, deliberate kiss to it before nuzzling it to his cheek, where he kept it as Airleas calmed down, ‘’we’ll get there,’’ he promised.

*~*~*

Elysia was stunned, again. That made twice, in one day. Mardell’s castle, set in a stormy valley in Yarah, was a sight to behold. It was dark and mysterious and imposing, and the lightning flashes against the sky only added to the creepy yet entrancing feeling of the castle. The inside was even more impressive – corridors of blue marble in every shade with arched purple ceilings and skylights, a throne room with a winding carpet and six fountains shooting up gushes of water like volcanoes, an astrology room with glass-less windows looking out at the rocky valley below and the stormy sky above, lighted by fire trapped in tiny golden balls…and of course the ballroom, with half a dozen gold eagles hanging on the walls amongst the draping blue silks, overlooking the dance-floor.

And the food. Oh, yes. The food.

‘’Lys!’’

Elysia turned and grinned, ‘’Mardie!’’ she opened her arms for the queen of Koln, giving her a warm hug. Mardell was decked out in all her finery, in a pink and silver ball-gown and her best tiara, ‘’how does it feel being eighteen, kid?’’

Mardell flicked her nose, ‘’whatever, you’re only a year older. Looking good, though,’’ her golden eyes turned to Elysia’s companion, ‘’and you must be Amaria!’’ she looked the suddenly shy girl up and down, ‘’well, I’m not surprised Elysia kidnapped you from your tavern,’’ she purred, grabbing Amaria’s hands and placing a kiss on each of her cheeks, careful of her blood red lips. The queen of Koln probably shouldn’t kiss commoners, but Mardell had never been particular about that.

Elysia spotted Lian coming over, and let Mardell sweep Amaria away to get some wine, ‘’well, if it isn’t my favourite bandit.’’

‘’Lian,’’ Elysia clasped forearms with the queen of Rhein. Elysia loved Mardell – she was probably her best friend. But she and Lian had always been like sisters. Maybe because Lian had been given reign over the cold, hard north with its fortress in Aldhard and all the war camps, and Elysia had grown up as one of the country’s most notorious criminals. They got the hardships of life, ‘’I heard about Cass…’’

‘’I’m getting him,’’ Lian assured firmly. The simple white gown could not hide the fact that the north had made a warrior out of her, ‘’tomorrow. I just wanted to be here for Mardell’s birth day, in case…’’

Elysia nodded. She didn’t pretend that everything could be alright. Cass disappeared without a trace in Khandar and his entire expedition shipwrecked on a foreign ship. Lian could die. Elysia acknowledged that, ‘’oh, here comes your _other_ brother.’’

‘’Elysia. And here I thought we were having refined company tonight,’’ Edgar drawled.

‘’So did I, but you’re here, so that plan’s gone to shit,’’ Elysia said brightly.

‘’Charming as always.’’

Elysia gave him a look, ‘’gods, why is it that the _better_ brothers get kidnapped by savages?’’

Edgar rolled his eyes at her and then pulled her in for a brief hug, ‘’it’s good to see you, Lys.’’

‘’You too, Eddie,’’ Elysia slapped his back a few times, ‘’wine?’’

‘’Definitely.’’

‘’Lian?’’ Elysia offered her arm and Lian slipped hers through it.

‘’That’s quite a catch you brought with you tonight,’’ Eddie said.

‘’Literally,’’ Elysia said. If Edgar didn’t know about the fact that she had kidnapped Amaria and then be made to put her back, it was probably best. Elysia wouldn’t be able to take the teasing, ‘’though Mardell wrote that you did some kidnapping of your own?’’

‘’Yes, some witch boy is currently holding residence at Eddie’s castle,’’ Lian said pointedly.

‘’Hey, we all have our problems,’’ Edgar said defensively, ‘’mine just happens to be a little annoying witchling with double coloured eyes, who talks a lot of shit.’’

‘’Sounds lovely,’’ Lian assured, and Elysia snorted.

‘’Speaking of my catch, where’s Amaria? I thought Mardell was getting her wine.’’

‘’I was,’’ Mardell approached them, with a gentleman at her arm, ‘’but our dear goddess was hoarded by potential dance partners as soon as she was out of Elysia’s earshot,’’ Mardell leaned in and said in a conspiratory tone, ‘’you have quite a reputation.’’

‘’For kicking ass?’’ Elysia said innocently, but she was already scanning the crowd for Amaria. She wasn’t hard to find, dancing with some man on the dance-floor. Elysia plucked Mardell’s half-finished wine from her hand and downed it in a few gulps, ‘’excuse me,’’ she said, returning the empty cup to a stunned Mardell and venturing out into the dance-floor. The crowd parted for her till she reached the dancing couples, and wove herself around until she could tap the man Amaria was dancing with on the shoulder, ‘’you mind?’’

He did a double take when he saw her and promptly let Amaria go. The girl didn’t even have time to lower her arms before Elysia took the man’s place, pulling an arm around Amaria’s waist, grabbing her hand and smoothly reinstating them back into the dance, ‘’so, what? I leave you to get wine and you get a _man_?’’ Elysia grinned.

‘’Jealous?’’

‘’You wish,’’ Elysia laughed and twirled Amaria, before catching her again, neatly, and pulling her roughly against her, ‘’but for the record, you’re _my_ barmaid.’’


	7. Rescue Party: Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all if y'all like bandits and wild kids and a good, easy read check out Ronia, the Robber's Daughter by Astrid Lindgren.   
> Moving on.   
> Thank you everyone who commented, especially QueenofTiramisu (your review was so sweet, thank you for sticking around) and of course Xiennary123 - omg I'm crying, your review was hilarious. It's like you were drunk when you wrote it, but good drunk. Like, I'd drink with you. The news flash, and how to woe your future hubby 101 by Jaha...xD I'm waiting for part 2!! Also, I hope you like the preggers smut, but it's going to be right at the end, probably, if I put it in, and please don't expect much I've never written it xD Love you thank you so much bby <3

Ronja Gwydion, warden of Kingsbridge, glanced up at Edgar. He wasn’t called the Night King for nothing – his hair was dark as the night sky and his eyes so bright they could have been stars. He was distracted, keeping a polite, tanned hand on her arm, which was hooked through his as they paraded round the gardens. Because that’s what this was – a parade. Clearly, neither was very interested in this budding romance that was supposed to ensue, but Ronja was expected to woe the king, and she was prepared to give it her all – to her irritation, Edgar didn’t seem to care, though. Cedric, who still ruled the tiny kingdom of Kainan in the middle of the continent, had been close friends with her mother, Dalia, since he came to Kainan. His son, already twenty, did not show any interest in a potential spouse so it was no surprise when the king of Kainan asked Dalia to subtly sent Ronja to court with the mission of starting a royal family. Kainan was secretly hoping that once Edgar produced an heir, his siblings would follow.

‘’Have you ever been to Perth, my lord?’’ Ronja asked, pulling Edgar back to the present moment.

He gave her his best fake-charming-smile, which made him look like he ate a lemon. He really wasn’t one for pleasantries, ‘’of course,’’ how could he forget the cold, barren wasteland that made up most of Lian’s kingdom. Good war camps, bad…everything else.

‘’Gorgeous place, isn’t it?’’ Ronja did her best ‘chirping’ voice. Isn’t that what men liked these days? ‘’so much open space, battlegrounds, the beautiful fortress in Aldhard, and the infamous Moracay Canyon…’’

Edgar wasn’t listening anymore, eyes narrowing as he stared at the gates of the gardens. He thought he’d seen a flash of sandy hair before, and now…now Arne was hanging off the gate, waving to get his attention. As discreetly as possible, Edgar motioned for him to go away and gave a pointed look towards Ronja. Arne remained hanging off the gate; how the hell had he even gotten out of the palace in the first place!? Angrily, Eddie motioned for Arne to get down, then turned to Ronja, ‘’I am sorry, my lady, but duty calls. Perhaps I will see you at dinner?’’

After a slow blink of her large, dark eyes, Ronja recovered, ‘’o-of course, my lord.’’

Eddie pressed a hurried kiss to her hand and strolled off out of the gardens, through the gate leading to the main courtyard. Arne was leaning against the wall, whistling softly, when Edgar grabbed the front of his tunic and pressed him to the wall, ‘’this better be important, or I’ll gut you.’’

‘’Good morning to you, too,’’ Arne said brightly, unfazed by their size difference, ‘’aren’t you a lovely sight so early? Makes me want to crawl back in bed…and die,’’ he added.

Eddie gave a warning growl, ‘’to the point.’’

‘’Right, right,’’ Arne seemed to waver, before finally spitting it out, ‘’I want to go home.’’

Edgar gave him a long look, ‘’didn’t we agree you’d go home after you helped me figure this out?’’

‘’Yes, yes,’’ Arne admitted, ‘’but listen. We’re going to the bandits and then, possibly, to the pirates – that takes time! I haven’t sent word that I’m okay in weeks, and my mother must be worried sick by now. I’ll just be gone for a few days and-‘’

‘’We set out tomorrow,’’ Edgar deadpanned.

Arne blinked, ‘’but-‘’

‘’The ride to the mountains takes three days, two, if we hurry up. We need to set out as soon as possible.’’

Arne gave him an incredulous look, ‘’so you get to go courting people, but I can’t see my mother?’’

‘’Don’t be jealous, we’re going on a trip together,’’ Edgar said mockingly.

‘’You, sir,’’ Arne prodded his chest with his finger, ‘’are an asshole. And you’re lucky I haven’t charmed some mice into eating you in your sleep.’’

Edgar’s eyes softened. After all, Arne just wanted to see his family. Edgar was doing everything to keep his safe. He understood where Arne was coming from, but… ‘’the faster we get this over with, the faster you can go,’’ it sounded like a promise.

*~*~*

Something bumped against the chair by the marble wash basin and Demetrius wanted to groan at the maid that came to re-light his fire that it was warm enough and that she should go away, but he was still walking the faint line between sleep and reality and he didn’t want to wake himself up. He was fully awoken only when the ground beneath him shifted – or, rather, when someone dumped themselves on his bed. Demetrius’ eyes snapped open and, a few seconds, later, when they adjusted to the dark…

‘’Aki?’’ he whispered, heart jumping up with excitement. The silver haired boy was next to him on bed, his long silver hair loose, in a white night tunic. Demetrius reached for him, hand slipping over his cheek as he leaned forward, ‘’hey, why are you…’’ his soft voice was cut off when Aki did not react. In fact, he didn’t even open his eyes. But his skin was shockingly soft under Demetrius’ hand and the king of Sahr couldn’t help but draw his thumb over his cheekbone, ‘’wake up, you,’’ he murmured and when Aki didn’t stir, he leaned even closer, ‘’wake up, before I do something we both might regret later.’’

Demetrius tried not to admit it to himself, in fear of making it worse, but he couldn’t get Aki out of his head, ever since that kiss. He’d kissed people before, but the kiss with Aki had been surprising, like everything seemed to be. The little gasp he had made, made Demetrius want more. It was like a sudden flare and when he didn’t resist when Demetrius kissed him harder, it really lit a flare. Now, Demetrius found himself craving that kiss again. He wanted to unravel Aki, dig under that simple peasant boy demeanour and find the Aki that made his heart throb painfully on his wedding day.

‘’Wake up,’’ Demetrius murmured again, and his control gave way. He grasped Aki’s chin, tugging it down so Aki’s mouth parted and pressed their mouths together, slipping his tongue in against Aki’s. _Just one kiss_ , Demetrius promised himself, kissing Aki deeper. He went slowly so Aki wouldn’t be jerked awake, tongue brushing against his, exploring his mouth. Only when he begun to run out of breath did Demetrius pull back. Aki was still out like a stone. Perhaps sleep walkers had a very strong sleep – because sleep walking was the only explanation for how Aki had gotten into his bed asleep. The young king was surprised at how little control he had over himself as he ventured lower, pressing a series of hot, wet, almost desperate kisses to Aki’s neck. His hand, almost by himself, slipped down the omega’s chest to his crotch. Aki moaned quietly through his sleep.

That sound was like a slap to Demetrius’ face. He felt hotter than before, on fire, and he wanted to tear Aki’s clothes away, desperately, but, gods, the boy was asleep. And he probably didn’t want to be here. And Demetrius was married – to a child, yes, but still married. He pulled away, guilt extinguishing the heat that threatened to take him over again. Even if he was a beta, leaving an omega in his bed was dangerous. He leaned over Aki, cupping his cheek gently. His lips were still parted, red and wet from all the kisses Demetrius had stolen. His hand went down to Aki’s shoulder and he shook him.

Nothing.

Frowning, Demetrius flicked Aki’s nose. The boy cringed in his sleep, his nose scrunching up adorably, before simply turning onto his side and continuing to sleep. Demetrius sighed, ‘’Karma is a bitch,’’ he murmured to himself and crawled off the bed. He slipped out of the room, into his private library and grabbed the massive tome of ‘Sahr: a brief history’ that probably weighed as much as Aki himself, and carried it back into the bedchamber. He came to a stop by the sleeping Aki, opened the tome in the middle, hovered the book next to Aki’s ear and slammed it shut. A sound like a canon ball being shot out of a canon echoed through the room and Aki gasped, jerking awake and sitting up sharply. At the last moment, Demetrius swiped the book away so Aki wouldn’t bang his head on it.

Aki looked left and right, disorientated about where he was, and then his eyes fell on Demetrius. They widened in shock and embarrassment and then his hands flew to his mouth, ‘’oh gods,’’ he mumbled, ‘’oh gods, I’m so sorry-‘’

‘’It’s alright. Don’t worry,’’ Demetrius tossed the heavy tome onto the bed and sat down next to it, reaching out to cup Aki’s cheek, ‘’it’s fine.’’

‘’I’m so sorry, your majesty… I don’t even remember leaving my bed!’’ Aki gushed as Demetrius stroked his cheek to calm him down.

‘’I said it’s alright, Aki. Do you sleepwalk often?’’

‘’S-sometimes,’’ Aki looked down at his hands, clenched in his lap, ‘’but it won’t happen again!’’ he promised heatedly.

‘’I don’t mind if it does. No harm done,’’ Demetrius smiled, and dropped his hand, ‘’but you should probably get back to bed before the head maid catches you out.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Aki scrambled out of bed as if it was on fire.

‘’Let me walk you.’’

‘’That’s alright,’’ Aki clearly was still in shock and embarrassed as he bowed quickly, ‘’good night, your majesty,’’ he hurried out of the doors like a frightened mouse.

Once he was gone, Demetrius sighed deeply and dumped himself back onto his bed, staring up at the blue canopy, ‘’what am I doing?’’ he murmured to himself.

*~*~*

‘’The sultan has not requested anyone for nearly a week!’’ Mahir complained, dealing out the cards around a circular table. He was a sweet omega boy, with perfect brown skin, but he was young, only seventeen, and his company got tiring sometimes for Sohail, who enjoyed quiet.

Even so, he acknowledged Mahir’s complaint with a hum, blowing out smoke. They were at the weekly _Hookah_ , reserved especially for the Kadins and their _odas_. Sohail exchanged looks with Mehedi, sitting at his own table with his own _oda_ , and sucked in more jasmine flavoured smoke thoughtfully from the bong next to the table. The whole room, covered from floorboard to ceiling in colourful materials and drapes, was illuminated by a few fire-lamps hanging on chains. All around, smoke curled lazily. The whole place smelled divinely of wine, jasmine and cakes served on silver platters. Even with all this luxury, Siddharth sat in the corner with his _oda_ , looking pissed off. He always looked pissed off, which was probably why Elias had grown tired of him. Soon, he’d probably fall from being a _Kadin_ , if Elias found another favourite. After all, the only thing that could keep you at the top was a child.

‘’Mahir, stop complaining. All you do is yap-yap-yap,’’ Gawahir shook her head, and reached out. Sohail passed her the long pipe connected to the bong and she took a pull. Today her peculiar dark red hair was being kept up by an open scarf, giving her head a peculiar shape – was that what was in fashion lately? Sohail didn’t know. He didn’t care about clothes and jewels and the arts of pleasing the sultan – not since he had Moe.

Hadia smirked, and exchanged glances with Sohail. She was his favourite, out of his _oda_. She was good at minding Moe, ‘’either way,’’ Hadia swiped her cards off the circular table, and filled through them, ‘’if he hasn’t requested anyone yet, then he will, soon, and it will probably be someone new.’’ Lilia sat up straighter at that. She wore a blue and gold scarf around her head, hiding her golden hair, but her pale skin and big, bright eyes still set her apart from the rest of Sohail’s _oda_. She was new, still a _Gedik_ – and she was an ambitious little thing. She would  love an opportunity to get pregnant with the sultan – to be given apartments and favours and her own little court.

‘’Can we talk about something other than the sultan?’’ Arun asked, noticing Hadia’s and Sohail’s looks. If anyone else had said it, they would have gotten an earful from one of the eunuchs, but Arun was very, very beautiful, so he got away with it, ‘’like, for example, when will Hadia start the game?’’

Hadia stared him in straight in the eye and smacked down a card, ‘’now.’’

Arun groaned, ‘’thanks for that,’’ he said, looking at the cobra painted on the card with disdain and picking out the cards from the pile that Hadia had sent his way. Sohail picked up the pipe and took another drag of smoke, blowing it out thoughtfully. He glanced at Lilia over the top of his cards; he wondered if she’d be the next favourite.

The doors to the _Hookah_ room opened, letting in a gust of fresh air that made Sohail realise how stuffy it was inside. Mudrik _Agha_ bowed his head to Sohail, then to Siddharth and finally to Mehedi, their eyes meeting across the room. He then turned to Sohail again, ‘’the sultan requests you and the young prince in the baths this evening, Sohail _Kadin_.’’

*~*~*

That evening, Elias was already in the baths by the time Sohail came in. Dipped to his chest in warm water, he admired the view through the three open archways, displaying the palace and the setting sun. He didn’t hear his family come in until Moe flew into the water with a loud splash. At first he was giggling, then he started shrieking when he realised the water was too deep for him. Elias laughed and picked his tiny naked son from the water, ‘’hello, Moe,’’ he said, leaning close. Moe grinned, showing off the few gaps in his gums, and swiped his nose eagerly against Elias’ in a parody of a kiss. Then he started kicking eagerly in the air. Elias lowered him an inch; so that he began kicking water everywhere, giggling. Sohail smiled, and begun to pick his way past the bushes and flowers that grew around the indoor garden surrounding the bath.

‘’Alright, little one, you’re in here,’’ Elias swam up to the little crevice made in the marble floor, connected to the main baths, where he set Moe. Here, the water was comfortably up to the prince’s shoulders. To occupy him, Elias picked a large flower from a nearby bush and set it in Moe’s little bath. The boy clapped his hands, enchanted by the way the flower floated. Having occupied his little son, Elias turned back to Sohail.

His heart stuttered as Sohail’s robe fell to the ground, pooling at his feet, revealing his beautiful body, his tiny waist and long legs and… before Elias could drink the sight in, Sohail lowered himself into the baths and sighed, content. He then swam up to Elias, ‘’hello, your majesty,’’ he said, smiling softly.

‘’Sohail,’’ Elias reached out, and tucked a stray piece of wavy, silver hair behind Sohail’s ear, ‘’how are you?’’

‘’Good,’’ Sohail swam into the warm circle of Elias’ arms, letting the sultan brush his hands up and down Sohail’s arms. He shivered, goose bumps breaking out.

‘’Are you cold?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Are you happy?’’

Sohail gave an uncertain smile, ‘’what kind of question is that?’’

‘’I want to know,’’ Elias tickled his cheek with the tip of his finger playfully.

Sohail smiled, ‘’I am,’’ he said truthfully, ‘’I like taking care of Moe.’’

‘’I wish I could be there more often.’’ He pulled Sohail in closer, looping his arms loosely around his waist, ‘’I miss the times when I wasn’t sultan yet.’’

‘’I don’t. You were unbearable,’’ Sohail teased, but then his smile turned softer, ‘’why did you ask us here?’’

‘’I figured we haven’t had a family bath in a while,’’ Elias turned to Moe in his little pool, ‘’right, Moe?’’

‘’ _Baba_ , look! Look!’’ Moe called in panic as his flower floated out of the pool and into the main one.

‘’Oh no!’’ Sohail laughed, and swam over, pushing his hand against the water. The flower floated back in with the gentle current and Moe exhaled dramatically, ‘’come on, Moe, we actually need to wash if we’re in a bath.’’

‘’Naw…’’ Moe pouted.

‘’You can play in the pool after you’re clean,’’ Sohail said and Elias swam over, hands already full of lotion which he dumped on Moe’s hair.

‘’Head back,’’ he instructed as Sohail gently tilted his son’s chin back, so the lotion wouldn’t get in his eyes. Elias gave his dark hair a quick wash while Sohail scrubbed down his body. Through the affair, Moe jiggled his legs impatiently under the water. Finally, the two washed off the bubbles and left Moe to play with his flower.

They swam a few feet away and Elias leaned against the marble tiles of the pool. Then, without a warning, he grabbed Sohail’s forearm and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his nose into his neck, ‘’you smell like jasmine.’’

‘’We had _hookah_ today,’’ Sohail slipped his hand into Elias’ hair, then down to the nape of his neck, ‘’gods, you’re all tense. Take this ruling thing easy.’’

‘’You sound as if I’ve been doing this ruling thing for four days, not four years.’’

‘’Same difference,’’ Sohail said innocently and Elias chuckled. And then…

‘’Give me a kiss.’’

It wasn’t a strange request. Sohail and Elias had always been affectionate with each other. Even after they both moved on, their time together was filled with touches and embraces and sometimes, but rarely, kisses. Sohail secretly liked those, so he tipped his head up and pressed a deliberate, short peck to Elias’ lips. A little while away Moe began humming to himself as he played with his flower, in his own little world. When Sohail pulled back, Elias dived back down, pecking his lips in return. Those kisses were always pecks – never anything else. Keeping Sohail in place, Elias pressed a few rapid-fire pecks to his lips with a grin and Sohail giggled.

Elias reached backwards and dipped his hand into the ceramic bowl filled with slippery lotion. Sohail yelped when Elias smacked his coated hand on his back, the lotion cold, but relaxed as Elias began rubbing it into his back, shoulders and chest, stealing pecks as he went. Sohail giggled again and soon enough it turned into a game, with Sohail trying to predict and jerk back when Elias dived down for a kiss. Most of the time, he failed. And at one point they stopped washing, and just played their little game, ‘’alright, enough,’’ Sohail laughed between kisses.

Elias surprised him by pulling him closer, ‘’more,’’ he protested, pressing a series of pecks to Sohail’s lips again, with practically no spaces in between. Then, they became longer as Elias’ lips lingered on Sohail’s. When Sohail felt the warm brush of Elias’ tongue against his bottom lip, he decided it was time to stop.

Sohail pushed himself away gently, ‘’you’re pent up,’’ he stated, ‘’you should request someone.’’

Elias gave him a look that Sohail couldn’t interpret, ‘’I don’t want to fuck one of-‘’

‘’Elias! Watch your language around Moe.’’

Elias looked like he wanted to say something, and that weird look was still in his eyes, but then he seemed to deflate, and whatever he was going to say disappeared as his normal smile returned to his lips, ‘’sorry,’’ he said and swam over to Moe, ‘’okay, little man, ready to get out now?’’

Sohail exhaled slowly. His heart was hammering in his chest. Something was going on with Elias.

*~*~*

Mahalia had set out from Mutzre as soon as she found out where Rothaid was. But now, as he ship docked in Kainan, there was a change of plans, ‘’hello, my dear cousins,’’ she called down to the dock, where two grinning girls were standing. She ignored the lowered plank and jumped overboard, landing neatly at the docks below and throwing her arms around her waiting cousins. She pulled back to look at them, ‘’it has been too long.’’

‘’I wish the circumstances under which we meet were different,’’ Nuria said. The crown princess of Asakura had a thick Asakurian accent when she spoke Kai, but she was fluent.

Lian put an arm around her waist, ‘’hey, don’t say that. We did get a whole evening of drinking in yesterday.’’

‘’Did you wait long?’’ Mahalia turned to the ship and caught her leather bag, which was tossed down by one of the sailors, and waved goodbye.

‘’We got here yesterday and when it was clear the ship wouldn’t dock, we spent the night in a tavern nearby,’’ Lian said, and then took a deep breath, ‘’ready to get back Cass?’’

Mahalia and Nuria nodded determinedly, ‘’I sent word to your father,’’ Mahalia added, ‘’since queen Lige is his sister, uncle Cedric should be able to find Rothaid, whether he is in Yame, or managed to get into Arnheim.’’

Lian smiled gratefully at her red haired cousin, ‘’I’m sorry I postponed this for you,’’ she said, and took Nuria’s hand, ‘’and you, too. I know you’ve been searching for your uncle for years and now that you finally find him…’’

The dark haired princess squeezed her hand. When she smiled, her almond shaped eyes crinkled in the corners, ‘’Cassius is family, too,’’ she assured.

Lian smiled, and looked at what would become Cass’ rescue team. The fierce Mahalia with hair red as blood, wearing light, summery clothes and her broad sword on display on her hip. Nuria, dark haired and dark eyed, a shadow in her black cloak with a vicious bow strapped to her back. And she, Lian, wearing pants perhaps for the first time in her life, a dagger strapped to her belt. A queen, a princess, a future empress…

‘’Let’s get that ship to Khandar.’’

A good team, Lian decided.


	8. Sing to the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ladsss~ Sorry for not writing for ages. I just had a bit of an authors block, and, also, Shameless has become my daily bread. Literally, after school all I could do these past weeks was watch Shameless. Didn't even think about writing! But I'm back now ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! You guys are great! 
> 
> StellaCruz - well, you mentioned you can't keep up with the commenting...I hope this break has been good, then xD Honestly, it means so much that you're around, even when you can't always comment. Like...it just makes me so happy ;-; <3 
> 
> Xiennary123 - hilarious comment as always xD Love you girl!! 
> 
> cynicalstars___05 - girl...thank you ;-;
> 
> SeamoreRed - omg did you just bet who would fuck first? xD That's actually hilarious xD Also, 'negative fucked' im deaddd xD omggg bROSKI I'LL BE YOUR BROSKI LETS BE BROSKI <3 Thank you for your review, love uu <3

The festival of Jora had started and in every kingdom of Kainan, from Solin to Rhein, people were burning the leaves that had fallen from the trees. It was Edgar’s favourite time of the year, with the musty smell of smoke rising in the air and all the pyres (he’d been a bit of a pyromaniac as a child) but this year, he had no time to celebrate the goddess of autumn. This year, there was a witch clan to hunt down. And, as it turned out, a lady to please, ‘’but we have only just begun courting, your majesty!’’ Ronja complained, hurrying after him. Thankfully the wet grass and mud, combined with her heeled shoes and thick dress, were slowing her down, ‘’what will your council think!?’’

‘’Let them think what they will,’’ Eddie hadn’t been looking forward to breaking the news of his departure to the bandits to his would-be bride, so he’d avoided telling her until literally minutes before he rode off. Good call.

‘’But…I…’’ Ronja clenched her fists and stormed after Edgar. Men! They wouldn’t know duty if it smacked them in the face, ‘’gods, you must have children, majesty! What will my parents think!?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Eddie didn’t bother being polite, not when there were only a few steps between him and the gates…

‘’If you leave…’’ Ronja stopped, dress swishing around her ankles and Edgar stopped, too, glancing over his shoulder, ‘’then I shall leave too!’’

Edgar sighed, ‘’my lady, I’m trying to save lives here.’’

‘’I will leave,’’ Ronja repeated, her pride not allowing her to back down, ‘’and not return!’’

Eddie gave a long, slow sigh, walked over to his possible bride, grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. Then he smiled at her angelically, ‘’I’ll fetch you a carriage, then, shall I?’’

He left her there, mouth wide open, and finally passed those gates that had seemed so far away when Ronja started whining. Right outside waited Arne, holding two horses in place. He was dwarfed by the animals – he was pretty small, either way. Edgar figured he could lift him with no trouble at all. He took one set of reigns from Arne’s small, freckled hand, ‘’ready?’’

‘’Let’s get this over with,’’ Arne shrugged and mounted his horse.

‘’WAIT!’’

Eddie quickly jumped atop his horse, scared it was Ronja again, but the woman who appeared from behind the gates had icy blonde hair and golden eyes, ‘’Mardell?’’ Eddie frowned at his youngest sister, ‘’what are you doing here?’’

‘’Stopping you, stupid!’’ Mardell was seething mad, glaring up at her brother, ‘’where the hell do you think you’re going?’’

‘’I said in the letter-‘’

‘’Yes, I read your goddamned letter,’’ Mardell snapped. Then she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and rubbed the bridge of her nose, before finally speaking, ‘’Cassius has been kidnapped by savages from Khandar. Lian’s off to find said savages, and bring our brother back. Now you’re going to join bandits, or pirates, or both, for some ridiculous mission. Have you done the math yet?’’

Edgar gave her a charming smile, ‘’Hailbronn is being governed by Leonel and father promised to rule Rhein in Lian’s stead.’’

Mardell narrowed her eyes at him, ‘’so I suppose you want me to take care of Solin for you?’’

Eddie shrugged, ‘’yep. That’s what the letter said. Thanks.’’

‘’Hold your horses!’’ Mardell yelled before he could pull the reigns, ‘’you know me, Eddie. I can barely take care of one kingdom; I can only do two for a limited amount of time before I go nuts.’’

‘’So you’ll do it,’’ Edgar smirked.

Mardell swore at him, hands on hips, ‘’you better throw me a ball after all this. And if you’re not back in two weeks, I’m setting your castle on fire and leaving trade to go to shit.’’

‘’Thanks, sis. You’re so kind,’’ Edgar finally pulled the reigns, ‘’let’s go get the witches, Arne.’’

‘’I _am_ a witch,’’ Arne mumbled to himself, his horse trotting after Edgar’s, leaving a pissed off Mardell behind him.

*~*~*

Cass woke up in the middle of the night – or, at least, he thought it was the middle – and shivered. He was in a tropical country, for the love of god, but the nights were cold as the north. It was raining, again. It rained a lot here, loud and sudden and short, and the rain woke Cass up – which meant he wouldn’t go back to sleep, thanks to the chill that seeped through the light tunic he had been given. He curled in on himself against the pillow he had stolen, wondering how the hell he could warm himself up. Finally, he stood slowly, the ice-cold shackles on his ankle burning his skin. He peered behind the pole he was chained to, at Jahiem, who was fast asleep on his comfortable, warm looking pile of furs and pillows. Cass couldn’t see him in the pitch black, but he could hear his even breathing.

He inched forward as slowly as he could, checking with his arms and toes so he wouldn’t step on something and wake his captor up. The quiet clinking of the chains was bad enough. As far as Cass knew, the only chains Jaha had ever come across had been the ones at camp, brought by one of the hunters aboard their ship. Cass had contemplated stealing one of Jaha’s many blades and sawing through the chains, but he knew that in the end, he’d just end up being tied with a rope. Besides, he wasn’t exactly a born thief. Edgar was – gods, that boy could steal anything, from hot pies laid out to cool in the kitchen to his father’s sword. Cass gritted his teeth. He desperately wanted to see his family, but now was not the time to think about them. Right now the goal was not freezing to death.

With each step further away from the pole, Cass felt more nervous. All he needed was something to cover himself with, any piece of material. But, as if fate had a sense of humour, he found nothing. Cass was growing pretty desperate; the rain intensified and the sound, muffling his quiet footsteps, gave him courage to swish his leg in the air, trying to locate the bed so he could steal one of Jaha’s blankets.

He didn’t locate the bed.

Something came crashing down, probably the vase, as Cass’ leg hit it. Cass yelped, jumping away from whatever he had just woken. As if someone had smacked him, Jaha sat up in bed and scrambled around, lighting a candle. Cass was too startled to think about running back to his spot and pretending to sleep. He turned to the tribe leader fearfully. Jaha was standing in the middle of his tent, holding the candle in one brown hand, looking at the pieces of broken vase on the floor. His hair was all down, hanging past his shoulders in soft black strands and the painted tattoo had been long washed off. He glanced at Cass and his whole body language told the prince that Jaha was about to attack. On instinct, Cass scrambled back, tripping over the table he had walked into, causing the ruckus, and falling to the floor, ‘’sorry! Sorry!’’ he said, panicking, arms flung out in front of him as if that could calm down the savage in front of him.

In seconds Jaha was on him, the candle landing on the ground and going out. Cass felt the sharp press of a blade, gods only know where Jaha had gotten that, and he sensed that the man was crouched over him, his breath as quiet as if he was in the middle of a forest, hunting for a animal that was easily scared… he growled something out, something that Cass didn’t understand, but by the way the end of the sentence went up, he figured it was a question. But he couldn’t answer – not only because he didn’t understand the language, but also because he was a few second away from getting his throat slit.

‘’I-I don’t know what you’re saying…’’ Cass whispered, voice shaking, as he arched his head back slightly, putting an inch of space between his neck and the knife. He couldn’t see Jaha in the pitch black, but he could tell he was getting stared at. He licked his lips nervously, ‘’I’m not…the enemy,’’ he said softly. He didn’t know how he could convey it to the tribe leader, especially since he couldn’t gesture in the present situation, ‘’I’m not from a different tribe. I just wanted…I just wanted…’’ what had he wanted, exactly? To discover this land, yes, but then what? To colonise Khandar, to take away this kingdom from these people? Probably not. But that would have been the outcome, eventually.

Cass blinked the sting away from his eyes. He was tired – tired of the cold, tired of being in danger of death all the time, tired of being tired. He was ready to let Jaha finish him with a fluid move of his muscular arm. But, instead, he felt the hovering blade lower. Then, a hand on his arm. Jahiem moved his hand up to the slope of his shoulder and back down in a slow, experimental movement, feeling the goose-bumps running along his skin. Cass didn’t even have the energy to yelp or struggle when he was yanked up like a rag doll, and dragged back to the post, where he had curled up, shivering. The rain was finally letting up. As Jaha shoved him harshly, Cass fell onto the floor and curled in on himself. Maybe he’d get some sleep, or freeze to death. In a last attempt on warming himself up, he gathered his pillow to his chest and snuggled into it.

In the next instance he wasn’t cold anymore.

It took him a few seconds to realise that a thick fur, still warm from Jaha’s body, had been dropped around his shivering form. He latched onto it, pulling it around himself tightly. Already sleep was tugging on Cass gently, lured back by the warmth, ‘’thank you,’’ he breathed into the darkness, and fell asleep.

*~*~*

‘’Kane,’’ Airleas wasn’t in bed, for once. He was by the table, reading a heavy tome. When he glanced up at his mate, he actually smiled, ‘’hello.’’

‘’Hello,’’ Kane approached Airleas cautiously, like he always did. He didn’t want his mate jerking away from him, or feeling unsafe, but Airleas kept the smile on his face, waiting for Kane to reach him, before readily putting his hand up. Kane pressed his to Airleas’, savouring the feel of him against his hand.

‘’What brings you here?’’ Airleas asked, removing his hand first. It wasn’t the jerky movement, as it had been weeks before, when he couldn’t bear to be touched anymore, but the calm drop of his hand back to the book, their greeting done, ‘’you don’t usually come until the evening.’’

‘’I thought we could go on a walk.’’

Airleas seemed to shrink in on himself, ‘’do we…have to?’’

‘’No. Of course not,’’ Kane said quickly, ‘’I just thought…it’d be nice. Walking around in the winter isn’t much fun, but it started snowing and I thought…well…’’ he shrugged, ‘’but you don’t have to.’’

Airleas studied him for a second, ‘’something’s wrong,’’ he said softly.

‘’There’s…a campaign, by the wall. I’m going to be gone a while. A few months. Maybe till after winter.’’

For a second, Airleas forgot how to speak. Sharp spikes of panic surged up his bones, and he swallowed thickly, ‘’you’re going away?’’

Kane nodded heavily, ‘’I’m hoping to be back, soon. But it’s war…’’ he shrugged helplessly, ‘’it’s war with Yame, and it’s been going on for longer than the history books care to note.’’

‘’Let’s go for that walk,’’ Airleas stood and slammed the book shut with so much force Kane was surprised, but he scrambled up anyway. He waited by the doors as Airleas pulled on a fur cloak, bundling himself up warmly. He didn’t hesitate when Kane opened the doors for him, but Kane could see the subtle fear in his dark eyes.

They walked slowly down the corridor. The corridors of the Arhanese palace were a labyrinth of forgotten things -  huge bronze statues of lions, on attention, littered amongst black couches visible behind dark grey marble and navy curtains, plants sinking to the floor sadly, not even bothering to reach to the few wisps of light falling through the small windows close to the ceiling. The whole palace seemed to be dark and melancholy, but as much as Airleas used to love lively places and sneaking away from the temples, now he was glad for the lack of the usual palace rush. At least no one would bump into him, or kiss his hand or grab him into a hug, like court members had in common – although he doubted the Arhanese people were huggers.

‘’Airleas. Sit,’’ Kane had planned to take his mate outside, but by the way his jaw tightened and how he stiffly set his feet down, he knew that Airleas wasn’t comfortable with venturing outside. Not yet. So Kane sat down on one of the black couches by the walls. Airleas followed suit, perching himself in the corner, ‘’talk to me. You look worried.’’

‘’Don’t go,’’ Airleas blurted, rising his dark eyes to his mate.

Kane looked a little surprised. He began playing with his fingers, not knowing how to reply to that, ‘’you’re safe here, even without me. You won’t have to leave your chambers.’’

‘’That’s not why I’m asking,’’ Airleas whispered.

‘’You’ll be safe here,’’ Kane repeated, louder, as if trying to convince himself that was the best choice.

In the next instance, he felt the lightest of tugs on his sleeve, and when he glanced down he saw Airleas’ pale fingers, clinging to the material of his sleeve, ‘’don’t go,’’ Airleas repeated in his quiet, sweet voice, ‘’or…take me with you.’’

‘’It’s a war camp,’’ Kane wanted to pull away, to be firm about this, but he couldn’t. Airleas rarely touched him first, even if he was only touching a piece of his clothing, ‘’I can’t guarantee your safety, and there will be soldiers there, Airleas. Soldiers. They scare you, don’t they,’’ he added softly.

Airleas clenched Kane’s sleeve harder, ‘’I don’t need to stay at camp. There’s going to be a shelter, somewhere. A cave, or a tree…’’

‘’Winter is coming, Airleas…’’

‘’I will light a fire,’’ Airleas said stubbornly. Kane’s eyes widened a little; Airleas had never been as assertive as this. He usually backed down when Kane told him to do something, ‘’Kane…’’ Airleas murmured, ‘’I don’t want to be away from you. And not just because you protect me.’’

Kane sighed heavily, ‘’if you’re here, I know you’re safe. Even if I cannot have you by my side.’’

‘’I’m safe with you, anywhere we go,’’ Airleas coaxed him, his finger moving slowly to the back of Kane’s hand, which he stroked as lightly as he could with that single finger, ‘’please.’’

‘’Airleas-‘’

‘’Please.’’ Airleas didn’t raise his voice. And Kane yielded.

‘’Alright.’’ He said, because what else could he say?

*~*~*

Aki was avoiding him. Demetrius was almost sure of it now. He was the king’s personal servant, but he seemed to disappear under random excuses that weren’t all that plausible. Demetrius saw him less and less each day, but, at night, he usually woke up next to the omega. He woke him up, restraining himself from touching him. Maybe Aki knew what Demetrius had done, and avoided him because of that?

Demetrius was lying in his bed, under his covers, thinking about it. It was late at night, but he couldn’t sleep. He had avoided thinking about what was going on, like Aki avoided him. But now he forced himself to analyse the situation; he’d had lovers since he was fifteen, starting with that infamous thief in town that his parents _specifically_ said he shouldn’t go after, through to that pretty boy training to be a priest (he ended up converting him) and a gypsy boy who ended up stealing everything when he was sleeping it off later – including his clothes – and ditching him at the edge of the road. He’d slept with everyone, from nobility to commoners, and anyone in between. So how was Aki different? He’d had timid omegas before.

Demetrius groaned softly into the darkness of his room in frustration. Should he just coax Aki into sleeping with him? Would that make him loose interest, like it usually did with everyone else? But Aki was here just to earn money, and he was his proxy – somehow, it felt a little wrong to sleep with someone standing in for his de-facto husband. Demetrius was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the soft creak of his doors, and only sat up when they closed shut. He didn’t even have to squint; Aki was clearly visible through the moonlight falling through the window.

The king watched, mesmerised, as Aki approached, as lightly as if he was floating, eyes closed, hair slightly mussed up, fanning around his shoulders. The young omega bumped into the small wooden table that leaned against the bottom poster of the bed, sending the vase atop it wobbling precariously. Aki didn’t even stir. Despite the fringe falling into his eyes, Demetrius could see his brown eyes didn’t open. Instead, his body fluidly side-stepped the table and he came over to the side Demetrius usually found him on. He dumped himself on the bed, and his body relaxed, his breathing heavy and even. Demetrius stared at him for a second, shocked. He’d never been awake to witness Aki coming into his room. And, usually, once he woke up, he shook Aki awake.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Instead, he gently tugged the furs from under Aki’s body, before tucking them around him. He smiled when Aki snuggled into the warmth. He brushed his fringe out of his closed eyes with tanned fingers, and smiled at the softness of his skin when he brushed it. He really wanted to do it, then – just take Aki, and not even so he could just forget about him afterwards. He just wanted it, but Demetrius put it down to being horny. He pinched himself hard in the arm, to bring himself back to reality, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t sleep, still. He only fell asleep around dawn, when he finally allowed himself to put a hand on Aki’s waist.

Too quickly he was yanked from sleep by Aki jerking under his hand. When he opened his eyes sleepily, the omega was scrambling off his bed as if it was on fire, spilling the usual tirade of ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry…’ He looked disorientated, looking around, wondering why it was light. He was usually awoken in the middle of the night, ‘’Aki, its fine,’’ by now saying it was second nature to Demetrius, but Aki never listened, and he didn’t now. Demetrius groggily reached for him, slipping his fingers around Aki’s hand and tugging him towards the bed, much like a child.

Aki stepped back suddenly, snatching his hand back, ‘’I’m so sorry, your majesty.’’ He whispered, voice shaking.

Demetrius sighed, and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning his face on his hand, ‘’how many times are you going to say that, Aki?’’ he said softly, ‘’I told you. It doesn’t make me angry. It never did.’’ He hesitated, ‘’I like it.’’

But Aki was shaking his head, as if he wasn’t even listening, ‘’I won’t do it again,’’ he said, and his words made Demetrius’ heart sink, ‘’I swear, I won’t come here again at night.’’ And then he all but ran to the doors.

Demetrius flopped into bed with a dejected sigh.

*~*~*

It was autumn, and sultan Elias still had not requested anyone.

The harem was alive with heated whispers and gossip. That the sultan had no more sex drive, that he was bored with everyone in the harem, that he wanted to become a priest… even the Valide Sultan walked around with a frown, pondering on why her usually sexually active son had not requested anyone for months.

‘’Why is everyone talking about _baba_?’’ little Moe asked, bringing Sohail back down from his thoughts. They were walking through the little forest of the gardens, collecting freshly fallen leaves that Moe wanted to press between the heavy pages of his schoolbooks, to keep forever. As always, Sohail gave in to his tiny sons wishes. He hadn’t even noticed when Moe had come back, waddling on his short legs.

‘’What did you hear?’’ Sohail frowned. It was unlike Moe to listen to gossip; Sohail’s _oda_ could be planning murder and the only thing Moe would be interested in would be playing with someone’s colourful scarf.

‘’Just that _baba_ doesn’t like anyone in the harem anymore,’’ Moe raised his huge, dark eyes to Sohail, ‘’does that mean me and you, too?’’

‘’No, of course not,’’ Sohail reached out and took Moe’s little hand, the one that wasn’t holding a clump of leaves, ‘’your _baba_ loves you the most. No matter what the others say.’’

‘’What about you?’’ Moe asked stubbornly.  

‘’What about me?’’

‘’Does _baba_ still love you?’’

Sohail hesitated. As a good father, he should say ‘yes’, to put Moe at ease. But he didn’t want to lie. Elias didn’t love him like he used to, years ago…right? He stopped, at the sudden question popped into his head. Moe gave him a questioning look, but Sohail was saved by the voice of the Valide Sultan, ‘’Sohail, there you are!’’ she was hurrying towards them, breathing hard, her face a little red. She wasn’t a young woman anymore and, undoubtedly, in this heat, she was sweating under all those layers.

‘’Valide sultan,’’ Sohail bowed his head to Lystra.

‘’ _Jida_!’’ Moe beamed up at her, showing her his clump of leaves, ‘’look what I found!’’

‘’That’s very nice, dear,’’ Lystra said distractedly, putting a hand atop Moe’s dark curls, ‘’why don’t you go find one for your _jida_? A real nice one.’’ Moe’s whole face lit up at the prospect of a mission and he went waddling into the forest. Lystra took Sohail’s arm and pulled him after his child, ‘’walk with me.’’

‘’Did something happen?’’

‘’Something’s been happening,’’ the Valide Sultan clenched her jaw, ‘’with Elias.’’

‘’Ah,’’ Sohail looked out to where Moe was digging through piles of leaves, ‘’this is about the fact that he hasn’t requested anyone.’’

‘’He won’t talk to me about it!’’ the Valide Sultan complained, ‘’he says it’s not a sickness, but I’m worried.’’ She stopped, and looked sternly at Sohail, ‘’you must speak with him, Sohail. He listens to you. He trusts you.’’

Sohail sighed. Deep down, he had known that he’d have to be the one to sort this out.

*~*~*

Edgar was sulking under a tree, somewhere between Mirabad and the Solin-Koln border. He and Arne had been forced to finally stop for the night – and the night was cold, despite Arne quickly lighting a fire. Edgar was not only cold, but also tired and hungry, unused to travelling without a carriage and supplies. Sure, they had bread and fruit, but Edgar wanted a warm meal. He was aware he was acting like a stubborn child but he secretly hoped that would mobilise Arne to go hunting – after-all, he’d been pretty good at that when Eddie had been confined to his bed in the witch’s cottage. But he’d been putting up this charade for nearly two hours now and Arne didn’t even seem to notice him. He was currently leaning over a rock close to the fire, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

‘’What are you writing?’’ Eddie asked, trying to get Arne’s attention on him.

Arne didn’t even look up, ‘’a letter to my mother.’’

‘’…where are you going to post it?’’

‘’I’m not,’’ Arne said brightly, tucking his quill into his satchel. Now that Eddie though about it, he hadn’t seen Arne use any ink. Slowly, Arne folded the piece of parchment up twice, and put the corner in the fire. Coaxing elements to do him a favour was almost as hard as asking large objects – that was almost impossible. As the fire slowly devoured Arne’s letter, the witchling tried to grasp onto the dancing, jumping fire, which seemed to tease him, listening in one second, and deaf in the next. But his request must have been processed because as the last of the letter burned up, it seemed to curl in on itself. Arne smiled and whispered the location to the flames, and in the next instance the piece of paper burst into flames. From it, came a fluttering, flaming butterfly. Eddie gasped as it fluttered up and away, in the direction of Arne’s house, till it was just a pinprick of light in the distance.

‘’How did you do that?’’ Edgar breathed, forgetting that he was meant to be sulking.

Arne shrugged, ‘’all witchlings can do tricks. We usually have one, limited power, but we can do as many tricks as we want. It’s the witches that are truly powerful, and unlimited.’’

Edgar studied him for a moment, ‘’are the marks on your wrist linked to your one power?’’

Arne grinned at him, ‘’maybe,’’ he said and Eddie knew better than to press the subject.

‘’Well, since you can do as many tricks as you want,’’ Edgar went back to sulking, ‘’why don’t you sing us something to eat here? Since you can’t hunt in the dark.’’

Arne gave him a look, ‘’you want me to sing some poor animal over here so you can eat it?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Edgar deadpanned.

The witchling snorted, and calmly begun threading pieces of bread onto a stick, ‘’you know, I bet you’d feel better if you came to sit by the fire, you big baby,’’ he said, holding back laughter as he lowered the stick into the fire, ‘’and if you stop sulking, you can have a toastie.’’

Edgar felt like Arne was mocking him, but his stomach rumbled enthusiastically at the offer, ‘’can I have two?’’

This time, Arne really did laugh, ‘’yes, you can have two.’’

*~*~*

Sohail marched into Elias’ chambers with all the confidence he could muster. He hadn’t been there in years, since Moe. He’d been in the palace on a few occasions, like when he danced, but not in Elias’ chambers… he didn’t knock, high on adrenaline, and instead let the doors slam shut behind him. Elias looked up at him, surprised, mid-way through putting his pants on, ‘’Sohail,’’ he blurted, surprised.

Sohail’s confidence was gone with a poof, ‘’f-forgive me for barging in,’’ he said, ‘’your mother sent me.’’

Elias’ face fell and he finished putting his pants on, ‘’and here I thought you were visiting me by yourself.’’ He didn’t bother putting on his shirt as he walked to Sohail, wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead, ‘’come, sit.’’ There was nothing unusual about his demeanour. That Elias that had tried to properly kiss him in the baths was nowhere to be found. Sohail let himself be led over to the dark blue couch at the foot of the bed – he didn’t remember it. He sat down daintily as Elias poured wine into two goblets and came over, perching himself next to Sohail on the couch, passing Sohail the goblet, ‘’so,’’ neither of them drank, ‘’what does my mother want you to convince me to do?’’

‘’Request someone,’’ Sohail cut straight to the chase, and Elias raised his eyebrows in mute surprise, ‘’it’s been months. Your mother thinks you’re either pent up, or sick. I know you’re not sick; you’d tell me. And it’s not good for you to be pent up.’’

‘’Is that what she said?’’

‘’She implied that, yes,’’ Sohail reached out and put his hand on top of Elias’. He knew his touched worked magic on the sultan, ‘’you really should request someone, Elias. The harem is uneasy. If not for yourself, then do it to keep them happy.’’

Elias studied him for a long while, ‘’do you want me to?’’ he said finally.

‘’Want you to what?’’

‘’Do you want me to request someone?’’ Elias’ eyes were so serious Sohail suddenly felt nervous.

‘’Yes,’’ Sohail cleared his throat, ‘’yes, of course.’’

‘’If that’s what you wish,’’ Elias raised Sohail’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

*~*~*

For the rest of the day, Sohail was jittery. He didn’t know why. He awaited the evening, when someone would finally get requested and this horrible tension could disappear. He had enough of it; even little Moe was beginning to feel it. When the harem lined up that evening to await the Valide Sultan, Sohail was the first there. By now, the girls and boys were restless, eager to sleep, not expecting the sultan to request anyone. However, as the Valide Sultan was gone longer and longer, the murmurs slowly stopped. The air was filled with expectancy. Intisaar _Kalfa_ and Shajee’a _Kalfa_ exchanged relieved looks. Zaidaan _Agha_ was patting his impressive belly, grinning at the doors. Mamdooh _Agha_ was nodding his head but, for some strange reason, Mudrik _Agha_ didn’t look happy at all.

The doors opened suddenly and Sohail could almost physically feel the tension spike. The Valide Sultan was beaming, and Sohail knew that his coaxing had worked. He relaxed, in his mind already in his rooms, putting Moe to sleep. What should he read him tonight? If he still couldn’t sleep, maybe he’d give him that jasmine tea Lilia had gotten for him? He was so lost in thought he didn’t realise that Lystra had stopped right in front of him, ‘’rejoice, Sohail!’’ she said, ‘’the sultan has asked for you!’’

Amongst the sudden explosion of murmurs, Sohail felt the very foundation of his life shift under him. More than anything, he hated change; that was one of the reasons he had been grateful he had given birth to Moe. His status as _Kadin_ could never be revoked, since he gave the sultan a son; he’d never have to deal with status change, room change, chore change… in the last years, he had made his life a pleasant routine. That routine never involved sleeping with anyone; it never involved sleeping with Elias. So, why…

‘’I-I have to put Moe to bed,’’ he stuttered out.

‘’Mehedi will do that for you,’’ Lystra waved the stunned Mehedi away, ‘’come, you must get ready!’’

Sohail numbly let himself be led to the baths, stripped and washed diligently by his _oda_ , staring into space, too stunned to speak. He faintly remembered this, being washed by many pairs of hands with many lotions. He’d not been this careful with washing since the sultan had him. He was rubbed and soaped and scrubbed till his skin was aching and raw, his wet hair falling into his eyes. He still didn’t speak as his hair was dried, his clothes picked out. It didn’t matter what was chosen; it would end up on the floor soon, anyway. Only when he was sat down in front of a mirror, Hadia holding a powdered cloth above his face did he speak, ‘’Elias doesn’t like me in make up,’’ he said softly.

Hadia put down the cloth and squeezed his shoulder, giving him a sliver of courage, ‘’you will be fine, Sohail _Kadin_.’’ She promised.

‘’Yes,’’ Sohail said, empty. He let the others dress him. Only when he was taken outside, when the fresh air hit his face, did he begin to think straight. There must have been a reason for Elias requesting him. Sohail feared Elias might desire Sohail once more, and that would simply not do. Sohail wasn’t used to it anymore and what about Mehedi? He was Sohail’s best friend; this could tear them apart. And Moe…Sohail couldn’t be away in the evenings. He had to put Moe to bed. He cursed himself in his head. He’d told Elias he wanted him to request someone – and so he’d requested the only person he had wanted at that moment. Sohail. Elias wanted him.

But Sohail would knock that idea right out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, if y'all wanna bet on who is gonna fuck first, like SeamoreRed, BRING IT ON!!!


	9. The White Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysss! So I'm super tired but I just rrly wanted to post for you guys, because you have been so great & so supportive so far. I know there's not much going on rn, but the action is coming real soon, I promise. I'm going to a party tomorrow so I won't be able to check up on this till saturday and it would be so cool if I got a bunch of comments with what you like, or any criticisms you may have, or you just to tell me that you're here, supporting me. Love ya guys! 
> 
> Ps. I just tried one of those black nose strips and it is a wonder. So satisfying. Recommended!

The walk to the sultan’s bedchambers was as ceremonious as ever, but, considering how often Sohail had made that journey, it seemed a bit ridiculous. He was flocked by half a dozen Cariye, none of them members of his own _oda_. He recognised Sakeena, a pretty, dark girl and Maria, a Salarian immigrant, both members of Mehedi’s _oda_ , but mostly he just avoided eye contact. Decked out in all his finery, walking in a dramatic procession…it all felt wrong. He felt too old for this, even though he was barely twenty three, like a grown soldier fighting a battle with a wooden play-sword. This whole affair was for giddy, first timers who would get discarded soon enough…not for someone as experienced as Sohail, who wanted to clear this whole thing up as soon as possible and get back to Moe. Maybe he’d make it back in time to read him a bedtime story…

The procession stopped in front of the sultan’s doors, heads bowed and Sohail gave an accidentally too loud sigh that echoed down the hallway. The guards on either side of the doors pulled them open and Sohail stepped in. By sheer force of will, he forced himself to bow his head, covered by a flimsy veil, and enter the chambers meekly. The doors closed behind him with finality. He could sense Elias close by and soon enough the tips of his toes appeared in Sohail’s line of vision, against the carpet he had been studying. There were few candles lit, giving the room an intimate atmosphere. Warm fingers suddenly grasped Sohail’s chin and tilted his head up, to look at the sultan. Elias wore his trousers and only a thin robe on top, untied, revealing a healthy portion of his sculpted brown chest.

Sohail smacked his hand away, ripped the veil off his head, tossed it onto the bed and crossed the room to pour himself a goblet of wine, which he gulped down, ‘’I forgot how beautiful you look in those clothes,’’ Elias said softly.

‘’And I forgot how much of a child you can be sometimes, Elias,’’ Sohail snapped, wiping the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t an aggressive person by nature, but he was a good actor, and he could make Elias truly believe there was fury bubbling under the surface of Sohail’s skin when, really, it was just irritation, ‘’you know the deal. I gave you a child, I take care of it. You can request anyone you want and I won’t care. Just not me.’’

Elias stared him down, ‘’we never established that.’’

Sohail shrugged, ‘’you just stopped asking for me, and that’s that. Now, I want to put Moe to bed, so if I go now, I can catch one of the _Cariye_ and send her your way.’’ He began walking towards the doors but Elias caught his wrist, just below the golden bangles it had been adorned with.

‘’Moein will survive one night without you,’’ he murmured.

Sohail flinched. It was true, of course. But, somehow, he had gotten addicted to his son, ‘’Mehedi-‘’

‘’Mehedi will not hold a grudge; he is not in love with me,’’ Elias said patiently.

‘’Neither am I,’’ Sohail replied stubbornly.

Elias’ smile made something in Sohail soften as the sultan reached out to cup his face, ‘’you were, once.’’

‘’Yes. Once,’’ Sohail sighed, ‘’it wasn’t real love, Elias. It was fast, too fast, and we got Moe out of it, for what I thank the gods every day but…’’

‘’You love me still.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Sohail couldn’t help but admit it, ‘’but not like that, Elias. Not anymore.’’

Elias’ eyes saddened and Sohail wanted to reach for him. But then the sadness turned to determination, ‘’I’ll make you fall for me again.’’

Irritated, Sohail stepped away, ‘’what are you, bored? Can’t pick one of the countless courtesans in your harem, so you need to bother me?’’

Elias looked like he’d been slapped, ‘’I…bother you?’’

‘’No, of course not,’’ Sohail said quickly.

‘’Don’t just correct yourself because I’m the sultan, and it’s expected,’’ there was bitterness in Elias’ voice.

Sohail reached for him and cradled his hand between his, ‘’if I did what was expected, I’d already be in that bed with you,’’ he said softly, ‘’you don’t bother me, Elias. How could you? You gave me the most wonderful thing in the world. And you make me happy.’’

‘’Then why…’’

‘’I don’t know why. I don’t know how love works. I just know we can’t have what we had,’’ Sohail stepped forward, brushed his lips against Elias’ cheek, ‘’don’t hold it against me.’’

Before Sohail could pull away, Elias gathered him in his arms, ‘’then let’s make something new. This isn’t on the whim, Sohail. I’ve thought for a long time. Why do you think I haven’t requested anyone in weeks?’’ he pulled away enough to look Sohail in the eyes, ‘’I can’t. I just can’t.’’

Sohail wanted to argue, but those brown eyes made him weak, so he just smiled, ‘’let’s lay down, alright? I think we both need some sleep.’’

They went to the bed, Sohail stripping off the more uncomfortable articles of clothing as he went and dumping them on the couch by the foot of the bed. He crawled in after Elias into the large bed and wiggled his way under the thin blankets. It was still hot outside, and the windows were wide open, letting in the lulling cry of the cicadas. They didn’t bother blowing out the candles, lying opposite each other, taking in each other’s faces. They had changed since they last lay in bed together – Elias had filled in, there was a hint of a stubble on his jaw, his hair had grown out and his nose had been broken at least once during a fight – although that gave him character. The adorable roundness of Sohail’s face had disappeared, giving way to subtle beauty that Elias ached to touch.

So he reached out, resting his fingers on Sohail’s cheek, brushing his fingertips just below his eyes, down to his chin, ‘’I’m lost without you,’’ he whispered, hooking his arm around Sohail’s waist and drawing him closer.

‘’No, you’re not,’’ Sohail murmured against his chest, while simultaneously holding him close.

*~*~*

‘’The daughter of the king of bandits, helping me clean my tables,’’ Amaria mused.

Elysia rolled her eyes, ‘’does that turn you on, buttercup? People doing your chores.’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Amaria said, mock-seriously and Elysia snorted, even though it _was_ nice to watch Amaria bustle around, leaning over empty tables to wipe them, the faint outline of her ass visible through her baggy dress.

Elysia had been on her way from a pillaging in Darien (the bandits tended to go over to Hailbronn to loot and burn, despite it being pretty rude) when she broke away from her group with some lame excuse, and rode her temporary horse to the Lone Mountain. She hadn’t expected anyone there at the break of dawn, she even wondered if Amaria would be sleeping, but the girl was as awake as ever, cleaning the tavern out after a night of revelling. Elysia didn’t know where she got the energy from, ‘’so,’’ Elysia smacked down the cloth she’d been using to wipe her last table and pulled herself up on it, ‘’how’s everything?’’

‘’Good,’’ Amaria went behind the counter, that transformed into a breakfast bar by day time. There was no food yet, and the night’s workers wouldn’t wake till late noon, but Amaria quickly set about making tea, ‘’business is flourishing. Everything is good.’’

Before she could ask how Elysia was, the girl fired another question, ‘’what about boys? Or girls? You like girls?’’ she didn’t know where the inquiry came from; she just knew she wanted to know.

Amaria raised an eyebrow, smiling, ‘’asking for a friend?’’

‘’Yeah. Her name’s curiosity.’’ Elysia grinned.

‘’Boys, girls, anything in between,’’ Amaria shrugged and gestured around with the hand that did not hold the teapot, ‘’but we’re in the middle of nowhere, and it’s hard to find anyone decent.’’

Elysia knew she was hardly the definition of ‘decent’, ‘’I thought you had many travellers?’’

‘’We do,’’ Amaria came over and pressed a hot cup into Elysia’s hands, ‘’but who would want to be with a traveller?’’

‘’I would,’’ Elysia said, shrugging.

‘’Me, too,’’ Amaria sipped her tea.

*~*~*

They were leaving; Cass could tell. Not for long, possibly, since there were only about a dozen riders heading back towards the coast. Since that night where Jaha gave him a cloak, Cass had been allowed more freedom; his shackles had been changed to rope and he almost hated these more, considering the rope-burn. Jaha, or Jaha’s friend, Hok’ee (what a strange name – Cass still couldn’t pronounce it), usually dragged him around, but Cass didn’t get to see much of the camp, usually transported from one camp to the next, or to the river where he was instructed to wash under Jaha’s keen eye. But the past few days, he saw more liveliness amongst the tribesmen, saw more horses and provisions, so when one morning he was pulled out of Jaha’s tent by the rope, he wasn’t surprised that he was yanked towards one of those horses.

‘’Where are we going?’’ his question fell on deaf ears. He felt better, since Jaha had allowed him to shave once every two days, in the mornings, watching his every move with the knife, in case he decided to slit Jaha’s throat, or his own. But Cass’ longing for death had long since disappeared, ‘’Jaha, where are we going?’’ he tugged on the rope, tying his wrists together, pointedly, and Jaha gave him an irritated look, ‘’where. Are. We. Going?’’ he gave a persistent tug with each word, till Jaha whirled round, and grabbed his face in his hand, squishing his cheeks together.

‘’ _Pani’ia_ ,’’ he snarled in his language, and though he didn’t understand, Cass was pretty sure he’d just been told to shut up.

‘’Where are we going, Jaha?’’ he asked casually, despite it.

Jahiem gave a long, exaggerated sigh, looking up at the sky as if they held the answer as to why Cass wouldn’t shut his mouth. Then in a short, irritated gesture, Jaha flattened both his hands and joined them in a triangle – symbolising a tent, ‘’another camp,’’ Cass grumbled, ‘’of course.’’

But, as Jaha pulled him up on the horse and got in beside him, Cass grew excited. He’d seen two riders be sent towards the coast, probably to alert this other camp that Jaha was coming. Cass had come from the coast. This meant that Cass could memorise the way back to the sea, remember it, and when he got his chance…return home. He’d have to get a ship first, of course, but those were minor details.

He wanted to stay alert but soon enough the ride grew tedious. The horse bumped underneath him, and the thick jungle seemed to be exactly the same everywhere. It rained twice, but the heat rose up like steam. During the first stop, Jahiem took his shirt off, and when he got back behind Cass on the horse, Cass could feel every inch of his chest pressed against his back. It was stifling hot, but also…Cass muted the thought, and tried to concentrate on the road, but he didn’t know how the hell he should recognise the way if he ever managed to run away. They stopped for a second time and, when night begun falling, Cass decided it was pointless, at least until they got closer to their destination.

He shifted his hands, tied in front of him, and closed his eyes. He didn’t expect to get any real sleep till they stopped for the night (if they did) but it was dark and Jaha was warm, and it was getting chilly and, before he knew it Cass was leaning against his captor, sliding down with each bump of the horse. He stirred only slightly when Jahiem pulled him up, so he wouldn’t fall off and didn’t even notice that he stopped the horse for a moment, till he realise he had been moved. Now he sat the other way, nose pressed into Jaha’s collarbone, his hands tied behind Jaha’s back so his arms encircled his waist. Maybe it was just so he wouldn’t tumble to his death but…gods, it was nice. Cass sighed softly, leaning his full weight into Jahiem, pressing his cheek into his shoulder, closing his eyes and letting his warmth envelop him as they rode on to god knows where.

*~*~*

In Arnheim, Kane was preparing to leave, too. Or, rather, he was ready, decked out in his best furs, with his massive sword strapped to his back. He was watching Airleas do up his boots, chewing his lip. It was the first time Kane saw Airleas in something that fit him, that wasn’t his robes – a grey tunic and brown pants, with a wide belt. It really told him how skinny, exactly, Airleas was, and made him contemplate once more if he was doing the right thing, ‘’you really don’t have to go, Airleas. I know how you are around soldiers.’’

‘’You’re a soldier,’’ Airleas said simply.

‘’Yes, but…’’ Kane sighed as his mate stood, ‘’they’re not like me. They prey on weak people.’’ Airleas flinched and Kane backtracked, ‘’not that you’re weak!’’

‘’No, it’s fine,’’ Airleas’ voice was quiet, ‘’I am. But maybe this will help. Maybe if I go to the wall with you, I will…’’

 _Heal_.

The word hung, unspoken, between them and Kane stood, too, ‘’alright,’’ he said, producing a long dagger, about the length of his thigh, ‘’here. Your very own weapon.’’

Airleas clearly was unhappy to take it. Kane remembered that Airleas had been a priest, after-all, a pacifist. After he had been…broken, he didn’t seem inclined to follow his vocation anymore. Kane knew he didn’t feel worthy; of his vows, or of Kane. The king sighed, watching Airleas slide the dagger into his belt, ‘’I’m ready,’’ he said.

Kane sincerely hoped he was.

With a heavy heart, he led Airleas outside, to where his company of fifty soldiers – thrice as much would join them in Kariya, the capital – stood in front of the looming, grey building that was the palace, hidden behind thick mist. It was a freezing morning, despite it being only autumn. Before they had left the palace, Kane had made Airleas put on a fur cloak, and now he was practically swimming in it, the fur up to his nose. As promised, Airleas had his own horse, so he wouldn’t have to touch anyone. Even so, Kane kept close by as they trotted out of the gates.

He prayed that this wasn’t a mistake.

*~*~*

After her return from the Lone Mountain, Elysia was surprised by sudden visitors. Edgar, and a young boy with double-coloured eyes, were sitting by a table in the mess hall, talking with Dante, Alden and Rhett, ‘’scram,’’ she snapped at her sworn brothers and they left, glaring as she took away their source of entertainment, ‘’my dear cousin, what brings you and the witchling to the caves?’’

‘’Remember that clan I told you about?’’ Edgar turned to his cousin. It had been a long journey for him and Arne, and all they wanted to do was sleep. But they had to get their answers first.

‘’You might have mentioned something.’’

‘’Yes, well, our contacts have told us they’re on the sea,’’ Arne interjected, ‘’and the people who know the sea best are the pirates. And the only people who have even the slightest clue where the pirates could be at any given moment are the bandits.’’

‘’Tough luck, soldier,’’ Elysia shrugged, ‘’we don’t know where they are. There are a couple dozen pirate ships out there, and they rarely travel in bigger numbers than threes, or fours. To get around to all of them and figure out where your cult is would take years. You might bump into one randomly if you wait long enough, and if you’re lucky…’’ she hesitated, ‘’unless…’’

‘’Unless?’’ Edgar prompted.

‘’There’s this peace summit coming up, mid-autumn. A remembrance of the pirate-bandit peace from twenty years ago. The pirates come on land, the pirate queen will be there, all that jazz. I could…potentially take you with me.’’ Elysia thought about it, ‘’you could ask around, maybe even go aboard the ship. But we’re only getting the crews of the captain in. Not all the pirates, just four ships tops.’’ She shrugged, ‘’if they don’t know anything about a creepy cult ship swimming around, you’re back to square zero.’’

Edgar and Arne exchanged looks, ‘’it’s more than we’ve got so far,’’ Edgar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You guys thought Sohail and Elias would bang first!   
> Think again >:3


	10. Alternative Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! So, this chappie is a bit shoulder because behold, I am going to another party. And I was a bit hungover today so my writing was going slower than usual. But, hey, thank you all so much for the comments! I'm really glad to know which couples are your faves, especially since we have such a variety.   
> If you guys have any constructive criticism or suggestions, let me know! 
> 
> special shout out to my sisters in fanfic...y'all know who you are ;)

Arne was in the bandit caves, in a room he’d been given to share with Edgar (already fast asleep, snoring on the bed), staring out of a moon glass window, and yet he felt no closer to finding the clan than he had when he met with Raaisel. Finding them was only half the problem; how would they get rid of this cult? They didn’t even know how many there were. And that knowledge wouldn’t let him sleep. Deciding that if he had to listen to Edgar’s snoring for even a second longer, he’d toss himself off the side of the mountain, Arne slipped out of the room. The corridors were pretty chilly, despite the core of the mountain heating up the tunnels, because Arne’s and Edgar’s room was located close to one of the open entrances. Arne rubbed his freckled arms vigorously, suddenly not so keen on going on a walk. Inside it was noisy, but outside it was cold. He sighed; he couldn’t win this.

‘’Johan?’’

Arne glanced to his left at the sound of a croaky voice. There was a man next to him. Arne had no idea how he had not heard him approach, because he had hobbled over with a cane. Arne had thought the man was ancient, because he was hunched and he had a cane, but now he realised he couldn’t be older than sixty, and the cane was there to hold him upright – because one of his legs was gone at the knee. His hair would have been grey with age, except he was an omega, so it shone silver. His eyes showed his age the most, a cloudy blue, slowly fading to grey, ‘’I’m not Johan,’’ Arne said slowly, ‘’my name is Arne.’’

The old man blinked, squinted and sighed, ‘’ah, of course you aren’t. From afar, your hair looked gold, but that’s because it’s dark. It’s not gold, though. And your eyes aren’t blue.’’

‘’Who’s Johan?’’

‘’My brother. He’s dead,’’ the man explained and Arne realised that the clouded eyes, the hunchback, were not from age but from the burden of too much suffering, ‘’but when he was younger, he used to be as small as you. And then he just grew. I still wonder what the cooks fed him,’’ he shook his head in wonder.

‘’And who are you?’’

‘’My name is Aris,’’ the man said, almost thoughtfully, ‘’I’m Merin’s father.’’

Arne vaguely remembered seeing Merin, Amaria’s dad, accompanied by a terrifyingly large man with green eyes, ‘’I’m with Edgar,’’ Arne offered unhelpfully, pointing at the doors.

But Aris’ eyes seemed to clear for a moment, ‘’Edgar? As in, the prince?’’

‘’King. Of Solin, I think.’’

Aris seemed to melt, as if that moment of recognition drained him, ‘’oh, yes. They split Kainan up. They split my beloved Kainan up, and it’s not Kainan anymore.’’ He shook his head, muttering under his breath, ‘’that hateful Cedric… Hyndestanes have always been on the throne. Now it’s Eirises. Goddamned Arhanese…’’

‘’Aris.’’

Again, Arne didn’t notice the man till he was practically at the elbow, lost as to what to say to the slightly crazed old man in front of him. Another monster of a man, with a grey beard and hair, approached. He was perhaps around Aris’ age, but he had aged well – he was tall, and burly and still muscular, the wrinkles adding his scarred face character, ‘’Aris,’’ he said again, taking the old man by the elbow with surprising gentleness, ‘’I told you, Amaria has guests.’’

‘’I thought it was Johan,’’ Aris murmured, ‘’I thought it was Johan, come to take me away.’’

‘’It’s not,’’ the other man offered quietly and Arne realised that this must be Bane, the previous king of bandits, ‘’you’re not going anywhere, Aris, except with me, back to bed.’’

‘’The bed hurts my back,’’ Aris complained.

‘’The hunching hurts your back. Come on, straighten up,’’ Bane begun leading Aris away, giving Arne a passing nod, ‘’what would your mother say about this posture of a prince?’’

‘’I’ve been a prince less than I’ve been a bandit,’’ Aris grumbled, ‘’and my mother is long dead.’’

‘’Must you always be so moody?’’ Bane asked with a sigh, and they disappeared around the corner.

Deciding that was enough adventure for one day, Arne back tracked into the bedroom. He’d heard stories of Aris, one of Kainan’s princes – it was strange to see him in person. He shuffled into the room and nudged Edgar, ‘’oi, budge up,’’ he slipped into the bed, jabbing his elbow into Edgar’s stomach so he grumbled in sleepy annoyance, but moved up. Arne relished in the warm bed after the stand in the chilly corridor, ‘’and quit snoring.’’

*~*~*  


After so much riding that Cassius couldn’t feel his ass, it was a relief to arrive at the war camp. It was a different one, in a different location, but in a similar style, already being folded up, and Cass was sure that if he just walked through the forest, he would reach the ocean visible above the treetops, ‘’Cass,’’ Jaha growled out his name. He pronounced it in a funny way that Cass wasn’t used to, but he reacted. Jaha had already jumped from his horse, and expectantly held out his arms. Since his ankles were tied together (that’s what you get when you complain your wrists hurt) Cass had to fling himself into Jaha’s arms and allow the man to lower him to the ground. Only then did he untie the rope and re-tie it around Cass’ raw wrists. In the funky climate, Cass had tanned, and now there was only a strip of pale skin around his wrists where the rope was almost constantly.

 Cass was used to being tugged by Jaha now, so he mutely followed the tribe leader in the direction of the tents. This war camp was much bigger than the one Cass had been dragged to originally, and there were way more people milling around, giving Cass curious glances. Cass wasn’t sure what they were looking for, till there was a yell from up ahead – and he realised Jaha had been searching for someone. A girl came running from behind a tent. She had been carrying a pile of wood that she dropped unceremoniously on the floor. She was barefoot, dressed in a leather dress, her glossy black hair tied in two braids. There was a huge blade strapped to her back, and her chin and cheeks were painted blue. But what was most startling about her was that, face-wise, she looked exactly like Jaha. Cass watched, wide-eyed, as Jahiem’s twin sister fell into him.

He’d never seen Jaha show any affection to anyone, so watching him catch her in one arm and grin from ear to ear was shocking. What was even more shocking was when a boy came running out of nowhere, a silver haired omega with twin axes and blue curls of paint around his brown eyes that were identical to Jahiem’s. He, too, fell into his brother and Cass watched, stunned, as the triplets greeted each other.

*~*~*

‘’Oi! Returned from Death!’’

There was one person who mocked his name, and that was his sister. Jahiem had been searching the war camp that she was leading, when he heard her call and opened his arms just in time to catch Yona with one arm and hold her against his chest. He couldn’t help grinning; they’d not seen each other since the last harvest. Before he could say anything, Mohe came sprinting towards them and this time Jaha had to drop Cass’ rope to embrace his brother, too. The three of them had been born at the same time – twins were rare, but triplets were unheard of. Otoahastis, the shaman of the Hasinai tribe, had pronounced the three of them blessed, which greatly helped Jahiem to gain the people’s respect and love when he aimed to become tribe leader.

Yona pulled away first, her sharp eyes going straight to Cassius. She blinked, ‘’is he sick?’’

‘’No. At least, I don’t think so…’’

‘’Then why is he so…white?’’ She watched Cass with unmasked curiosity.

‘’He came on a ship from one of the lands. He’s a king there.’’

Mohe looked between Jaha and Cass, ‘’so…what is he doing here, tied up?’’

‘’He could be a threat,’’ Jaha said calmly, picking up the rope, ‘’he could be lying; he could be from Tetawken.’’

‘’Jahiem,’’ Yona said calmly, ‘’how long have you kept him captive?’’

Yona was possibly the only person who could make Jahiem, Returned from Death, feel uneasy, ‘’I-I’m not sure,’’ Jaha racked his head for a good lie, but he knew Yona would see right through it, ‘’since summer.’’ He finally relented.

‘’And now it’s autumn,’’ Yona continued patiently, ‘’he hasn’t tried to slit your throat, or endanger any of us.’’

‘’How do you know he hasn’t?’’ Jahiem challenged.

Yona raised a dark eyebrow, ‘’he doesn’t look the type.’’

All three of them turned to Cass, who was watching them with wide blue eyes. Finally, Mohe shook his head, ‘’at least untie him, Jahiem. And maybe even send him back; the last thing we need is a war with Tetawken, _and_ a war with the other lands.’’

Jahiem chewed his lip. He hated when people outsmarted him, or changed his orders, but Yona and Mohe did it quite often. It was Yona who eventually sighed, took the rope from Jahiem’s hands and untied it from around Cass’ wrists. Then, she looked him sternly in the eye, ‘’you don’t try anything, or I’ll slit _your_ throat.’’

‘’It’s no use; he doesn’t understand us.’’

Yona didn’t seem fazed. She indicated the rope and shook her head, pointed to Cass and then to the ground. Then she pointed to Cass, to the ground, shook her head and put the rope in the air with a wolfish grin that earned her the name Yona Wolf Tooth. It was a clear message: the ropes would stay off, if he stayed put. Slowly, Cass nodded and Yona handed her brother the rope, ‘’that wasn’t so hard, was it? Now, we need to finish packing up camp so we can get going by twilight; why don’t you both go take a bath? You reek.’’

*~*~*

As much as Kane wanted to make sure Airleas was safe first, he was still a King, and so he had to set up the war camp. He did so quickly and efficiently, used to the whole affair – he’d trained in these camps since he knew how to walk, like most Arhanese children. Kane was unnaturally gentle for an Arhanese man – his mother often called him ‘delicate’ and ‘soft hearted’ – and not in a good way. But he could lead so before night fell on the first day of the campaign, the camp was set up at the edge of Khaitan. In front of the stretch of tents was Ashiya, the white wall separating Yame from Arnheim. It was actually much less impressive then it sounded – it had stood there since Arnheim and Yame were formed as separate kingdoms and the white bricks had crumbled away. Now the wall was only a few feet high, running into the distance with many gaps between the bricks. Kane set about posting guards along the wall, at the length of the camp and then grabbed his horse, and sped off.

Arnheim was a cold, cruel country and it did not have many forests; but it had mountains, big and small, and there happened to be a collection of small ones nearby. That was where Kane had instructed Airleas to wait; he was much less uneasy by himself in the dark than with the company of soldiers. Out of breath, Kane jumped from his horse, tied it to a sad little thing that could, potentially, be called a tree by Arhanese standards and sprinted into the formation of mountains, which were more like rocky hills. Airleas had been alone for hours, and with each passing minute away from each other, Kane grew more agitated.

‘’Airleas!’’ he called into the dark. There was no response. He was sure he’d already passed the spot where they were supposed to meet, but he couldn’t be sure, in the dark. He called again, heart pounding – where the hell was he? Had he run off? But then he saw a flicker of orange and gold and realised that Airleas had found a cave, a few metres up one of the hills, and started a fire. Relieved, Kane climbed up the steep road that seemed to run around the hill, clutching his satchel, and entered. He almost knocked on the rocks, but he figured it would do no good. Airleas wasn’t startled anyway, sitting by the fire, warming himself. Kane gave him a relieved smile, ‘’I see you did just fine by yourself.’’

Airleas smiled back and extended his hand out. Kane pressed his hand to Airleas’ briefly and set down his satchel, ‘’I have blankets, and food and water.’’ He began spreading blankets in the corner of the dry cave. Despite the fire, it would get chilly so Kane made a sort of nest that Airleas could sleep in, leaving a thick fur to cover himself with, ‘’I’ll come back in the morning,’’ he promised.

Airleas’ face fell, ‘’you’re…not staying…?’’

Kane stared at him, ‘’you…want me to?’’ they’ve not slept in the same room yet, much less the same bed. Kane gave Airleas his space, and it wouldn’t be half bad in his bedchambers, which were spacious, but here…

‘’Yes. Of course,’’ Airleas said softly.

‘’T-there’s only one blanket to cover yourself…’’ Kane didn’t know how to ask Airleas if this was really what he wanted.

‘’We can share…’’ Airleas’ voice was quiet, but stable, although he did clench his hands in his lap, ‘’please?’’ he raised his dark eyes at Kane, and the king relented, immediately.

‘’Alright,’’ he murmured, stripping off his armour and laying it in the corner, with his sword atop it. He took his time, letting Airleas crawl into the next and under the furs, let him get comfortable before invading his space. Once Airleas was settled, he watched Kane with wide, curious eyes, waiting patiently. Kane left his thick tunic and vest on, as well as his pants and socks – you never knew when an Arhanese night would turn deadly cold. And then there was nothing left to do but sleep.

Slowly, Kane crawled over and peeled back the fur atop Airleas. The Asakurian man didn’t move, not even when Kane slipped under, making sure no inch of his body touched his mate. Even though he wanted to. Gods, he wanted to. The warmth beating off him was enough to drive Kane insane. Airleas licked his lips nervously, ‘’today…you didn’t touch me. I mean, more. We’ve got the hands and the wrists…’’ Airleas flushed a little. Very quickly, their touching had become intimate to them, considering it was the only time they got to savour each other.

Kane relaxed a little. He figured Airleas was dreading the touching, but it was just something Kane had to do to help him adjust. But…Airleas was looking forward to it, ‘’tell me when to stop,’’ Kane instructed softly, before reaching for his mate under the furs. He brushed his fingers against Airleas’, playing with them for a while, before tracing them up the back of his hand and then up his forearm, to his elbow and the slope of his shoulder in one smooth, slow movement. Airleas exhaled shakily, his eyes fluttering closed as Kane traced his fingers back down gently. Then, he took hold of Airleas’ wrist and dragged his hand forward, making sure Airleas felt it.

It was fine until he reached the shoulder.

Kane could have predicted that that’s where Airleas got grabbed, and shoved, and held down. His eyes snapped open and Kane snatched back his hand, realising, ‘’sorry.’’ Kane murmured, ‘’you did good. Really good.’’

Airleas looked at him with wide, glistening eyes. He looked close to tears…for more than one reason. And then he reached out, surprising Kane with a gentle brush of fingers against his cheek. Kane closed his eyes and let Airleas’ fingers brush against his chin, his jaw, cheekbone, his eyelids with their pale lashes, the bridge of his nose and, finally, his lips. Airleas’ fingers hovered there, and Kane pressed a soft kiss to the tips. When he opened his eyes, Airleas was smiling.

They didn’t need to say anything more. They settled down properly, lacing their fingers together and letting their hands rest between them, interlocked. It was almost as good as hugging.


	11. A Gypsy Soul Isn't Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support my babiesss ~ Especially my long term favourites, my sisters in fanfic <3
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all have some constructive criticisms, or suggestions, fire away!

When Cass had seen Jaha’s siblings he’d honestly worried about his life. So when his ropes were taken off by Jahiem’s sister, after she muttered some words that sounded like a threat, Cass had to do everything he could not to bolt. He’d been prepared to fight for his freedom, tooth and claw, and here it was, handed to him. He didn’t have time to breathe in freedom, though, because a pretty irritated Jaha grabbed his wrist and dragged him away; apparently he didn’t need a rope to be hauled around like a dog. Cass didn’t complain; he was just glad the rope was gone and that the pain in his wrists wouldn’t wake him at night anymore. Satisfied, Cass looked around. All of Khandar seemed to look the same – lush, thick trees, constant rain in between waves of heat and water – lots and lots of rivers and lakes which was where Cass was now being dragged. He saw the lake from behind the trees and as soon as they reached the banks, Jaha started stripping impatiently, lost in thought. Cass glanced at the body of water. It was right here, in the open, but Jaha didn’t seem to care. Cass looked away at the last moment when the tribe leader pulled down his undergarments.

Only after Cass heard the splash of water did he begin taking his clothes off. He left his undergarments on, in case some random savage came prancing from behind the trees, and turned to Jaha. The heat was making the air thick and suffocating, and Jaha was standing in the shallows, as if he was inviting Cass in. Taking a deep breath, the king of Hailbronn waddled into the water. He gasped, shuddering at the sudden cold of the lake. Satisfied that he was running off, Jaha begun scrubbing himself clean. And once the shivers passed, Cass took a deep breath and grinned. Gods, he didn’t appreciate being free of shackles till they came off. Before he could talk himself out of it, he lunged himself into the water, diving into the deeper end. The sparkling water closed around him like a cocoon as his arms cut through the water. Too quickly his arm was grabbed and he was yanked out of the water. Jaha probably thought Cass had been trying to escape, but he was still irritated that his moment of peace was cut short, ‘’gods, you’re getting on my nerves,’’ he snapped, yanking his arm from Jahiem’s grip.

Jaha looked surprised, blinking his dark eyes at him. Then he wiped the emotion off his face, and indicated for Cass to wash himself, ‘’I’m doing it,’’ Cass grumbled to himself, scooping up water and rubbing it on his skin. He longed for the warm waters and sweet smelling oils of his bathing chamber, but the cool water was good, too, in the scorching sun. He didn’t realise Jaha was watching him till he raised his blue eyes, and jolted. Jahiem didn’t seem fazed, following the movements of Cass’ tanned hands up his arm. Feeling self conscious, Cassius wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing at his shoulders, now covered in goose bumps. Jahiem’s eyes flicked from his hands to his eyes, and Cass turned violently, away from him, sending a ripple of water across the lake. He didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath till he let it out with a whoosh. He wanted to wait for Jahiem to walk away…

But he didn’t.

Instead, there was a soft slosh of water as he took one step forward, and then Cass sensed him hovering behind him, an inch separating them. Heat beat from Jaha’s skin, warming the nape of Cass’ neck and his back. Jaha’s breath ghosted his wet hair. Neither said anything, but Cass held his breath again. He didn’t know what was going on. He’d washed in front of Jahiem countless times as a prisoner, so why…

Cassius realised what it was. He’d chosen to. His shackles were off; Jaha couldn’t drag him into the water. He’d subconsciously followed Jaha into the lake, without being told to. He clenched his teeth. Was he so used to being a prisoner? There was another slosh, as Jaha took his hand from the water and Cass didn’t wait for him to do whatever he was planning to; he dived, and swam back to the shore.

*~*~*

Elysia seemed to have become Amaria’s constant companion, even though they technically lived in two different kingdoms. Amaria was catching the last of the warm days, up the small hill behind the Lone Mountain, hanging out washing. There wasn’t much of it – a few of Amaria’s warmer dresses, two of Lottie’s and a couple of Elspeth’s, although those looked more like potato sacks… Elysia was leaning against one of the two trees between which the rope for the washing hung, chewing thoughtfully on a blade of grass. She wore a hat today, pulled low over her eyes, and Amaria wondered if she had fallen asleep. Smiling fondly, Amaria lifted Smithy’s pants from the basket, still dripping wet, when she heard footsteps. She turned, and Elysia straightened; not asleep, then.

‘’Hey, Bean,’’ Amaria smiled as the boy reached the top of the hill. He was skinny, with dark hair and brown eyes, skin tan but not as dark as Amaria’s. He was the smith’s son and his father never forgave him for being such a skinny piece of shit, ‘’what brings you here?’’

‘’Elspeth is calling you,’’ he said, once he caught his breath. For someone who ran away from his father so much, he was not used to exercise.

Amaria frowned, ‘’you climbed all the way up the hill out of your own free will to tell me that?’’

Bean hated climbing more than anything and his brown eyes glared at her as he straightened, ‘’I climbed all the way up the hill to tell you that so Elspeth wouldn’t beat me senseless with her broom.’’ For a seventeen year old, he was very short, too. He basically lost in the genetic pool – although his face was alright, Amaria has always thought. Smooth skin and big eyes; not bad. He jerked his pointy chin at Elysia, watching curiously from under the tree, ‘’whose this?’’

‘’Elysia,’’ Amaria said briefly; no need to let the whole village know that she was friends with a bandit.

‘’Your name is Bean?’’ Elysia asked sceptically, not bothering to get up.

Bean gave an exaggerated bow, ‘’Carahan Soriano, at your service.’’

‘’We just call him Bean,’’ Amaria explained, ‘’because-‘’

‘’Don’t say it, _Maria_ ,’’ Bean warned. He pronounced Amaria’s name with a Sahrian accent.

Amaria grinned, ‘’because he’s such a tiny bean.’’

‘’I am _not_!’’ Bean flushed, ‘’stop saying it! Just because you’re slightly taller,’’ he pouted and Amaria stopped herself from going ‘aw’ at his expression; then he would really stop talking to her, ‘’no way are you wearing high heeled boots to the wedding, _Maria_.’’

‘’Oh no, there go my hopes and dreams,’’ Amaria deadpanned.

Elysia got up, curious, ‘’whose wedding?’’

Bean gave her a bored look, ‘’ours.’’

Elysia’s mouth fell open, ‘’you’re getting married!?’’

‘’Eventually,’’ Bean sighed, ‘’been engaged for, what… a year now?’’

‘’Talk to the priest, and it’s done,’’ Amaria shrugged.

‘’You talk to him!’’ Bean said defensively, ‘’he freaks me out; he tried to touch me up behind the altar once!’’

‘’Because you’re such a tiny bean,’’ Amaria said sweetly.

The glare returned and Bean clicked his finger at his fiancée, ‘’get home, young lady. I’m not in the mood for running away from your aunt for the next week.’’

‘’Don’t be angry, Carahan! I’ll get you free ale!’’ Amaria called as her fiancé disappeared down the hill. She chuckled and turned, inhaling sharply when she came face-to-face with Elysia.

‘ _’You’re engaged_?’’ she hissed.

Amaria shrugged, ‘’aunt Elspeth got this idea in her head last year that I should marry. She paraded me around the village and promised one of the upper floors of the lone mountain for the newlyweds. Bean pretty much hates his parents, and we’ve been friends since I arrived, so he proposed pretty quickly. Made me a daisy chain ring and all. Aunt Elspeth was over the moon, but she got bored of planning pretty quickly, and the wedding kind of came to a stand-still.’’

Elysia spoke carefully, ‘’so…you’re not marrying him?’’

‘’Oh, no, I am,’’ Amaria said brightly and Elysia’s heart sank. Actually _sank_ , ‘’when one of us gets around to hunting down the priest. We’re both busy, but Bean’s a good guy. A little immature, and nearly shorter than me…but he was one of the few people that took care of me when I came,’’ Amaria leaned down and picked up the empty basket, ‘’let’s go back down.’’

Elysia pushed away the crushing news that Amaria was engaged to the side, picking up on something else, ‘’when you came? Where did you live before?’’

‘’Nowhere. Travelled with the gypsies.’’

‘’You’re  a gypsy?’’ Elysia asked, surprised.

‘’Yes,’’ Amaria laughed at the expression on Elysia’s face, ‘’they weren’t my parents; I don’t know who those are. They took me in when I was really young, and I was with them until I was eleven. They seemed to have trouble with the law at one point, because they dropped me off here, thinking I’d be safer. Aunt Elspeth was my substitute mother when we travelled, and she abandoned the gypsies to care for me. They left, we started up the Lone Mountain…and they never came back for us.’’

‘’Huh,’’ Elysia wondered why she never asked, ‘’that explains why you can dance like that. And sing.’’

Amaria smiled, ‘’the people don’t take kindly to intruders, especially in small villages. We were kind of outcasts for a while. But Bean played with me a lot. And another girl, but she died. An epidemic.’’ Elysia nodded. She remembered the epidemic, a while back. People feared it was the godly disease, returned to wipe out humanity, but the epidemic only killed a few hundred over the kingdom, and died out when winter came. Elysia remembered barely leaving the mountains at that time, ‘’either way, I kind of owe Bean. He was good to me. And if marrying me means he gets to escape his parents, so be it.’’

‘’Is that the only reason why you’re marrying him?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Amaria was oblivious to Elysia’s inner torment, which the bandit didn’t understand either, ‘’maybe. I haven’t figured it out yet.’’

‘’Well, I’d like to get to know him better,’’ Elysia lied, a plan already forming in her head, ‘’why don’t you invite him for a drink to the lone mountain tonight?’’

*~*~*

Aki would never, ever shame himself by invading the king’s chambers and sleeping in his bed, like some desperate whore who doesn’t know his place. That’s what Aki promised himself as he tied the length of rope to the foot of his bed, and then around his ankle. Satisfied with the result, he crawled into bed, tossing the blanket on top of him. Tomorrow would be a long day for him; Demetrius had asked him to rearrange his library and while it would take a long time, it would be relaxing job.

Gods only knew Aki needed relaxing.

He said his usual goodnight prayer and settled more comfortably in his bed. Now that he knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere, sleep came much easier than he expected.

He was jerked away by a sudden pain, in his knees and in his palms. He opened his eyes. It was dark; dawn was a couple of hours away, judging by the candle that had burned so low it was but a few beads of wax and a fluttering pin prick of flame. And Aki was on his hands and knees, on the floor. It took his sleep-fogged mind a moment to catch up with what had happened; he’d fallen. He’d stood from his bed, ready to invade the king’s bed, but the rope had stopped him, making him fall and wake up. Aki grinned victoriously, despite the pain in his joints, ‘’it worked,’’ he whispered to himself, relieved, and scrambled off the floor, dusting himself off. He crawled back under his covers, and closed his eyes.

So what if he had to trip a few times to keep his promise?

A few flights up, Demetrius lay wide awake in bed. He didn’t realise he had started looking forward to Aki’s presence in his bed until Aki didn’t come. He sighed, rolled over and looked at the doors. The sky was tinged pink, just barely. Dawn was coming, and Demetrius realised Aki wasn’t. Not tonight. Exhausted by lack of sleep, Demetrius plopped back onto his pillows. _He’ll come tomorrow_ , he promised himself.

*~*~*

‘’Remind me…why are we going for a drink randomly? And to the next kingdom over, no less?’’ Dante drawled, tying up his stolen horse and swiping his dark fringe from his eyes.

‘’Because,’’ Elysia sent a cheeky grin to one of her sworn brothers, ‘’I need you to seduce Amaria’s fiancé.’’

Dante sighed, ‘’what’s the point? That won’t mean they’ll be engaged anymore, and I’m not looking to have some village boy love-struck with me.’’

Elysia marched to the doors of the Lone Mountain. Music, light and laughter spilled from the windows, ‘’take one for the team, Dante. You’ve not gotten laid in months.’’ Dante groaned and Elysia turned to him, ‘’come on, you promised you’d do it.’’

‘’She’s just a tavern girl, Lys,’’ Dante rested a heavy hand on Elysia’s shoulder, ‘’how special can she be?’’

Elysia swallowed. Was she that transparent? ‘’I never said she’s special. She’s just fun to toy with.’’ She brushed Dante’s hand away, ‘’just do this for me.’’

‘’Fine, fine,’’ Dante followed one of his best friends into the tavern, where they were flooded with light and sound.

‘’Elysia!’’ Amaria spotted her immediately. She was carrying a tray of ale, but she changed courses when she spotted the bandit. Bean trailed after her. Elysia would have thought he’d be out of place in the tavern, but he was a village boy – he’d probably grown up in places like this, ‘’Bean, manners.’’

‘’Hello,’’ Bean cut the bow out, giving Elysia a testy smile, ‘’whose this?’’

‘’Dante,’’ Elysia jabbed a thumb at her friend’s chest, ‘’Dante, this is Bean.’’

‘’Carahan,’’ Bean shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the bandits.

‘’Come! I’ll find you a table,’’ Amaria said cheerfully.

‘’No need,’’ Elysia said quickly, grabbing an ale off the tray and pressing it to Dante’s chest, ‘’Dante here will get us one. Sit down with Bean, I’ll come in a second.’’

‘’Right,’’ Dante jerked his head awkwardly, ‘’well, follow me then…uh, Bean.’’ As the young boy followed him, looking like he’d rather do anything else, Dante knew it would be a very long, very awkward night. As he glanced over his shoulders, he saw Amaria laugh at something Elysia said, and his sworn sister grinning. The plan wasn’t going to work; Dante wasn’t the sort of person that people fell for easily.

But Elysia didn’t seem to care at that moment.


	12. All Aboard the Little Cutlass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy lads! Thank you for all the support you guys are great <3
> 
> StellaCruz - aw b sun allergy doesn't sound fun at all! Hm, Bean and a boyfriend *check my list* I guess I could fit that in somewhere... OMG NOOO YOU DONT LIKE ELYSIA!?!? No, that's completely fine, honestly xD It's kind of refreshing to know that y'all don't like one of my characters - guess I'll just work hard to make her awesome ;) I think you shipped Dante with Alden cause they wrestled on the floor or something xD You're bomb too, my love, thank you so much for your great comment <3 
> 
> Xiennary123 - fear not, your lack of smuts shall be, potentially, slightly satisfied in this chapter ;) Good luck with your exams bby you're going to do great! Thank you for finding the time to read this anyway!
> 
> Diana - OMG HIIII!!!!! It's so nice to know you've been here all along, thank you so much, it means a lot! I'll check out the fanfic that you say is so good, definitely. Thank you for your review <3

Arleen Blackwood marched into the bandit caves purposely. She had feared she’d fell homesick the first few times she visited the bandits, who had been her family till she grew up, but the fear was misplaced. Arleen loved the mountains, but she had the ocean in her blood and her fathers’ choice to return to the pirates had been the best thing that ever happened to her. The peace summit at the caves was an excuse to see her old family, really – the bandits and pirates had been at peace for over twenty years now, and the summit every three years was created to strengthen the bond between the two vigilante groups. And Arleen was always the one leading the summit. She glanced over her shoulder at the dozen of pirates that had come with her before pushing open the doors to the dining hall. She was hit with a wave of cheers that hit her when she pushed open the doors. Some of the pirates broke away from her immediately, to find friends they had made at other summits, and Arleen was immediately enveloped in a hug.

‘’Merin!’’ she hugged her sworn brother tightly. Out of everyone, Arleen possibly missed the king of bandits the most – and, of course, her other sworn siblings, which fell on her like waves upon the sand. Mace lifted her, laughing, and Cyra wrapped her arms around her so tightly Arleen couldn’t breathe. Once everyone had embraced her, and the ale was spread around, Arleen went to greet the people that may as well have been parents to her, ‘’Aris!’’ she blanched, looking over the old bandit, ‘’where is your leg?’’

‘’Right here,’’ Aris patted the leg that was still intact with a frail hand and Bane grinned at his mate.

‘’No,’’ Arleen tried to be patient, ‘’your _other leg_. I’m pretty sure you still had it last year, when I came.’’

‘’I went out into the forest in the winter,’’ Aris said simply, as if it was completely normal to do just that, ‘’I lost the leg to frost bite.’’

‘’Thankfully just the leg,’’ Bane gave Arleen a look, and she understood. There was only one reason why Aris would do something as stupid as venturing out in the winter into mountain territory – he’d seen Johan outside. Nowadays, Aris saw Johan everywhere. He was so ready for death he practically craved it, and Bane stuck to him like glue in fear that something like the winter leg episode would happen again. It broke Arleen’s heart to see Aris lose his mind – and his legs.

‘’Arleen!’’

The pirate Captain turned to Elysia with a grin, glad that someone broke the heavy atmosphere, ‘’hey, kid,’’ she extended her arm and Elysia clasped it, ‘’nice hair. When did you cut it?’’

Elysia touched her short blonde locks, ‘’ages ago. You don’t come around enough,’’ she said easily, but then grabbed Arleen’s wrist, ‘’come. There’s someone here that needs your help.’’

Arleen found herself being led over to a table in the corner, where two unfamiliar people sat. One was a broad shouldered man with black hair and a tanned face. Arleen easily guessed that this must be one of the royal brood, considering he had the Hyndestane blue eyes. The other boy was unrecognisable, although definitely unforgettable – a witchling, with sandy hair and double coloured eyes. Arleen had seen many witches in her life, and even more witchlings, but this one was special, somehow. He pulled Arleen in, ‘’King Edgar,’’ Elysia gestured to the dark haired man, ‘’and his friend, Arne.’’

The king nodded at Arleen but Arne seemed completely lost in his own world, studying the cavern ceiling, ‘’how can I help?’’ Arleen did not add a title; she recognised only one authority, and that was the pirate Queen.

‘’I’d like to ask that you take us aboard your ship.’’ Edgar deadpanned.

Arleen nearly choked on air, ‘’wha…you want to come abroad the Queen’s Ghost?’’

 ‘’That, or any other ship.’’

‘’Care to explain?’’ Arleen took a seat. She figured this would be a long conversation.

‘’There’s a cult threatening the safety of my family,’’ Edgar said and Arleen relaxed; that she could understand. _That_ was a valid reason for why she would consider letting these two abroad a pirate ship, ‘’we’ve gathered information and we’re certain the cult are aboard a ship.’’

Arleen frowned, ‘’it’s impossible. I know all the ships in my flotilla; if they are anywhere, it could be any of the other pirate ships and they’re all over the world. Or they could be on a free ship, although we haven’t seen one of those lately…’’

‘’Exactly,’’ Edgar said, although his determination faltered. What if this cult was one big fib someone made up? What if he was wasting his time, and making a fool of himself? ‘’if they are to strike soon, they would have to keep close to the Kai coastline. That’s your waters. We don’t need long; just enough to find any clues,’’ Edgar hesitated, and looked Arleen in the eyes, ‘’please. Maybe this is nothing, but I only have one family.’’

Arleen thought about it – or tried to, but, honestly, he had her at ‘safety of my family’, ‘’the Queen’s Ghost is full,’’ she said, ‘’but I can take you to the pirate Queen. If she allows this mission in the first place, she will find a place for you.’’

‘’What if…’’ Arne suddenly spoke up and the three of them – Edgar, Arleen and Elysia – turned their eyes to him, ‘’what if the ship isn’t trying to hide itself, and it exists. What if, somehow, you don’t know what it is.’’

Arleen frowned once more, ‘’I’m not following.’’

‘’They’re witches, right?’’ Arne’s eyes sparkled, ‘’they can conceal themselves. One of the ships in your flotilla could be theirs, but they have altered it so that you do not realise.’’ Arne looked to Edgar, ‘’it’s not supposed to exist in the first place, right? So it doesn’t matter _where_ it exists.’’

Arleen shook her head, ‘’no offence, but that doesn’t sound…’’ she hesitated, paranoia creeping in, ‘’…say that’s an option. How would you two figure out which one isn’t the real ship?’’

Edgar and Arne exchanged looks, and it was Edgar who spoke, ‘’we will have to rely on the fact that we’re not pirates.’’

*~*~*

For the first time since he was captured, Jahiem wasn’t around Cassius when his shackles were off. In the warm autumn morning, Cass found that he could simply step out of the already empty tent he shared with Jaha, and no one stopped him. As if in a trance, his feet carried him around the camp. They had arrived back at the main war camp yesterday night, with Jaha’s siblings and the rest of the tribe. Even so early in the morning, the camp was alive and crowded. Smoke rose in thick clumps from multiple fires, where breakfast was being fried; tribesmen were propping up wooden poles on which they dried meats; horses and people walked around each other, loitering past. Cass didn’t realise people were staring at him until he noticed the silence.

And suddenly his new freedom was suffocating.

Stumbling on air, he slipped between tents, away from the larger clumps of people. Again, he didn’t realise he was at the edge of the forest till the trees rose in front of him, like a gate to freedom. Breathing fast, he glanced behind him; no one was there. He looked ahead. The morning rain had softened the ground here, making it lightly muddy. He had no horse, but if he started now, it would be hours before someone figured out he was gone…and this was the way to the ocean. The way to true freedom.

It all snapped into place, and Cassius begun running.

He didn’t even make it to the line of the trees because, suddenly, someone appeared from between them. A boy, maybe his own age, as brown as the rest of them, his dark hair hanging in damp, dark waves down to his chest, suggesting he’d been caught in the morning rain – and luck had it he returned right now. His full lips were open in a little ‘O’ of surprise, his dark eyes outlined in a blue stripe running from one temple to the other. He held a basket full of herbs. A wind picked up, breaking the tense silence with a hush of the trees. The feather woven into the boy’s hair moved in the wind, tapping against his cheek, snapping him out of his shock.

Cass didn’t have time to think.

He ran past the boy, shoving him. The basket fell to the ground a second before the boy, spilling herbs. And before the boy even hit the ground, he was already screaming in that horrible language that Cass did not understand.

*~*~*

Elias didn’t know what he was expecting when the doors to his bedchamber were shoved open.

But he definitely didn’t expect to see the assassin king, with Thais in tow.

The huge man had the assassin hunter by the wrist, and was dragging her towards the throne with half a dozen assassins behind him. Warnings went off in Elias’ head as he cut Sohail, who was playing with Moe in the corner, a sharp look. He prayed Sohail would be able to sneak away fast enough with his son as he glared hard at Thais – he had given her freedom at court and that was his undoing, ‘’your majesty,’’ the assassin king gave a mock-bow, but under the arrogant smile he was seething, ‘’this is yours, I believe,’’ he shoved Thais in his direction. To her credit, she did not stumble but the black curls that escaped her ponytail barely contained the rage behind her eyes.

‘’Amir,’’ although the man in front of him was a king in his own right, Elias did not address him as so, ‘’I assure you, whatever she has done-‘’

‘’Oh, she has done plenty,’’ even without a weapon in his hand, Amir was a deadly man, ‘’how _dare_ you send her to infiltrate my guild? How dare you set her upon us like a wild dog, _one woman_ , thinking she can take us out. That is an insult to the assassins of Cana Kaale, but most importantly, it is a violation of the code!’’

‘’I assure you, she acted on her own accord.’’ Elias’ heart sped up. He needed Sohail and Moe out of danger – _now_. Where were his guards? ‘’I will punish her accordingly.’’

But Amir wasn’t listening, ‘’ _I_ assure _you_ , every single person in your palace, in your harem, in this goddamned chamber will die in their sleep tonight if I am not appeased,’’ Amir snarled, ‘’and then I shall burn this palace to the ground.’’ There was a rumbling down the corridor and, finally, guards burst into the already crowded room, pointing swords at the intruders. But Amir just smirked, ‘’and they can’t stop us.’’

Elias knew Amir was right. Millennia ago, the kings of the palace and the kings of the assassins had made a pact about leaving each other alone. The goddamned assassin hunter had just destroyed the only thing that kept the assassin king from murdering everyone Elias ever cared about and taking the throne of Moriya. He knew that even if those men in front of him died by his guards, more would take their place – and Sohail and Moe would not live to see tomorrow, ‘’what do you want?’’ he asked, with a heavy heart.

Amir glanced around the room lazily. He probably had all the wealth he could ever wish for. So what could he… ‘’I want children,’’ he said, as a cruel smirk spread across his mouth, ‘’half a dozen, the children of your nobility, to be trained into assassins.’’

Elias’ eyes widened, ‘’you cannot take children from their-‘’

‘’If they will want to returned to their parents,’’ Amir spread his hands innocently, ‘’they may do so. Once they finish training,’’ something flashed in his dark eyes, ‘’but I assure you, by that time, they will not remember what family means.’’

Elias could have taken it. He could have. But then Amir’s eyes flicked to Sohail, shielding Moe with his body, ‘’make him one.’’

An anger, so bright and sharp Elias felt pain, burst in his chest, ‘’that is the crown prince. You will not-‘’

‘’I will have him,’’ Amir said, calm once again, ‘’or the god of death will. Your choice, your majesty.’’

When Elias didn’t move, Amir jerked his chin. Two of his assassins broke away from the group and stormed over to where Sohail stood. And then Sohail – small, gentle Sohail – grabbed the nearest vase and smashed it over one of the assassin’s heads, ‘’don’t you dare touch my son,’’ he growled out, straight at the assassin king.

‘’Tell your whore to shut his mouth,’’ Amir said, although he seemed impressed as he nodded for two more assassin to join the first one, and the one bleeding on the floor. Elias snapped out of the cold shock that had overtaken him when he heard Sohail screaming as he kicked at the men that held him back, and when he heard Moe start screaming and crying as he was pulled over to Amir, who grasped his tiny arm in one hand. At that, everyone seemed to still.

‘’Please…’’ Elias’ voice was shaking.

‘’Tell them to attack!’’ Sohail’s voice, in comparison, burned with viciousness as he tried to pull away from the two assassins that could barely hold him in place, ‘’tell your guards to attack!’’

Thais stood very still by the bed. Moe begun crying harder, ‘’I will see the other five children by the end of autumn,’’ Amir said calmly, as if they were discussing business matters.

Elias took a deep breath, ‘’let me say goodbye to my son.’’

‘’No! ELIAS, NO!’’ Sohail screamed, kicking one of the assassins in the balls. The girl that held him shoved him against the wall and the fourth man pinned him there as he struggled.

‘’ _Baba_ …’’ Moe blubbered.

Elias went on his knees, made a show of gathering Moe to his side and pressing a kiss to his head. And then, so quietly that no one else heard, he whispered, ‘’don’t cry. I’ll come get you. Be brave.’’

Nobody double crossed the king of the Cana Kaale assassins. But Elias was about to.

Moe was pulled out by Amir first, his assassins followed. Only then, did the last three release Sohail, grab their unconscious friend and drag him out of the doors. The guards dispersed with a move of Elias’ hand and the doors slammed shut with finality. Elias turned to Thais, ‘’you better think hard about your next move,’’ his voice was deadly quiet, ‘’because if I do not get my son back, your head will rot on a spike by the gates, princess or no princess.’’

Thais nodded, once, and left the room. Elias turned just in time to catch Sohail’s fists against his chest, which he started beating. ‘’why did you let them take him!? Why didn’t you tell your men to attack!? Elias, they have our son!’’ Sohail slumped against him, ‘’they have our son…’’ he began crying.

Elias gathered him to his chest like he had with Moe, and held him tightly, ‘’you know as well as I do that doing that would end up with all of us dead,’’ he whispered and Sohail clung to him. For once, Elias was the one doing all the comforting, ‘’but we will get him back.’’

Sohail found his voice, despite the tears, ‘’we damn right will.’’

*~*~*  


Edgar climbed on deck of the Little Cutlass from the little boat that bobbed below. Out of five ships, the Little Cutlass was the least impressive one. The Devil’s Whore had more sails than Edgar could count in one breath; the Flying Victory hung with black banners and flags that fluttered in the autumn wind like black wings; the Madness was painted red and gold and black messily, as if someone had gone wild with paint, and at its front was a mermaid carved in wood, with empty, screaming eyes and hair that hung in her face. And the Queen’s Ghost, Arleen’s ship, was so white it really looked like a ghost ship. But the Little Cutlass was pretty ordinary – and it was the home of the Pirate Queen.

Theokleia Blackwood was waiting for them on deck.

She had been informed by a pirate, sent out early, of their visit. Despite being small, she looked truly formidable – a white tunic was covered with a purple and gold vest, cupping her breasts and accentuating her thighs. Her boots were high and finished with gold as well. A feathered Captain’s hat sat atop her black curls and her golden eyes glinted like the ring on her finger, ‘’you,’’ she said when Edgar reached her, ‘’are, I presume, my nephew.’’ The most breathtaking thing about her, however, were the tattoos that dominated her face.

‘’It is an honour to meet a Painted Captain,’’ Edgar bowed his head to the Pirate Queen.

She gave a light smile, and there was something mischievous in it, ‘’I should hope so.’’ Despite being well into her thirties she moved with lightness to her feet of a woman who spend more time swinging up above on ropes than on deck. But that was to be expected from someone who rarely set foot on dry land, ‘’follow me.’’ She made her way towards an opening in the floor that led below deck. Edgar glanced over the ship, but Arleen was already rowing away to the white ship floating not too far away. The king hurried after Arne, who had followed Theokleia without hesitation, ‘’so,’’ they didn’t even make it to her office before Kleia started talking, ‘’tell me, what’s this cult you’re looking for?’’

‘’We’re not sure,’’ Edgar sped up and levelled with her just as they reached an unlocked door that she pushed open. The office wasn’t unusual, like the ship – a desk, a map, a large, bulging compass… ‘’they’re gathering royals to raise a god, or something like that. They were going to get myself and my three siblings, but Cassius is…gone, for the time being, and so is Lian, so I don’t know…’’ he trailed off lamely.

Kleia sat at a chair, which was rooted to the spot with iron nails, undoubtedly so it wouldn’t slide around when the ship change course suddenly, and propped her feet on the desk, ‘’you do realise how ridiculous that seems?’’ she said casually.

‘’We know,’’ Arne said suddenly, ‘’but if you could just let us stay-‘’

‘’Oh, I never said anything about kicking you off,’’ the mischievous smile returned, making her face seem younger, ‘’you can stay as long as you want, as long as you help out. When I came on board, I scrubbed decks, princess or no princess…of course then I got with the Captain…’’ she trailed off, something sad flashing in her eyes, ‘’either way, I’m too busy to deal with this, although I’ll help where I can. Arleen said we may be…charmed, or something, into thinking that one of the ships is ours, when it isn’t. I assure you, these ships have been handpicked by me to join the Queen’s flotilla. But, by all means, go on all of them, and decide for yourself. For your sake, I hope you find something useful.’’

Edgar bowed his head in thanks, ‘’I owe you one, aunt.’’

‘’Aw, stop it you,’’ she flipped the comment away, ‘’aunt, how sweet. I haven’t had family around for so long, it’s actually refreshing,’’ she stood energetically from her chair, ‘’well, it’s late. I’ll let you off for today. Leave your valuables here; someone is bound to steal them,’’ she opened a chest, ‘’I already had Skye, the navigator prepare your clothes and…beds,’’ she chuckled at the last word and shooed them out of the doors, ‘’look for a woman with blue hair.’’

*~*~*

For a second, Micco was glad Jaha had come running from the tents as fast as he did. But then that feeling got him again – that jittery feeling in his stomach, the fluttering of his heart that he couldn’t control…and then that horrible sinking feeling when Jahiem ignored him completely, ran past him and tackled his prisoner to the floor. What was his name? Cam, Cat…Cass, yes, that was it. Micco sighed out loud. He’d been hauled around in chains for weeks, and even though it couldn’t be pleasant being a prisoner, he was sleeping in Jahiem’s tent…well, let’s just say he’d let Jahiem haul him around in chains anytime he wanted. He nearly groaned in frustration at the thought. If he had Otoahastis’ wooden staff with him, he’d smack himself on the head. What king of _thoughts_ … even so, sleeping in Jahiem’s tent had to be nice. Micco didn’t even have his own – he slept in the shaman tent, with Otoahastis, and he doubted she ever really slept. It was impossible to tell with the mask over her face. Micco wondered why the hell, when he had been a child and his parents asked what he wanted to be, he’d said a shaman. They died, in a raid from Tetawken, but they had supported him being the shaman’s apprentice so much, that he couldn’t just give it up.

‘’Hey. Are you okay?’’

Micco looked away from where Jahiem was wrestling the kicking and screaming Cass in the mud to look up at Hok’ee. Of course. Hok’ee. He followed Jaha around like a lap dog; it was irritating, really. Still, he forced a smile as the best warrior of Hasinai relaxed. He was shirtless, revealing his broad chest littered with scarves, his long, dark hair messily braided over one shoulder. His black expressed actual concern, ‘’fine. Thank you.’’

‘’Are you sure? Did he hurt you?’’ Hok’ee reached for him, turning him completely away from Jaha and peering at him closely. Micco fought off an irritated sigh. He’d kill to have Jahiem worry about him like that; with Hok’ee it was just annoying.

‘’I should go back to the tent,’’ he said quietly, gently pushing Hok’ee’s hands off him and jogged back in the direction of the shaman tent. He didn’t feel like breathing in smoke till he was dizzy while Otoahastis read signs, but it sounded more fun than watching Jahiem wrestle with Cass in the mud.

Hok’ee watched him go. He was a pretty boy. Dozens of tribesmen would have liked to make him theirs; except his feelings for Jahiem were so painfully obvious it kept all of them away.

Except Hok’ee.

It wasn’t like he liked Micco more than anyone else. There was just something about him that made Hok’ee want to follow him into his tent rather than stay here and deal with Jaha’s shit. But, duty called, ‘’Hok’ee!’’ Jaha yelled, accusatory.

‘’He’s half your size!’’ Hok’ee stormed over to where his best friend was unsuccessfully trying to pin Cass down in the mud. While Hok’ee didn’t like him much, he had to give it to him – the boy was a fighter. Hok’ee pinned one arm down, while Jahiem grabbed the other and they hauled Cass out of the mud. The king of the lands across the water looked a little wild, but, thankfully, he wasn’t Hok’ee’s problem, ‘’get washed, both of you. You’re darker than Ahanu when she stays out in the sun too long.’’

Jahiem looked down at his muddy chest and then glared at Cass; the boy literally had mud everywhere, even in his hair. Jaha looked him in the eye, and then slowly, deliberately drew his thumb over his throat. Cass got the message, because he swallowed visibly. Hok’ee shook his head; Jaha would never do it, ‘’thanks for the help,’’ Jaha grabbed Cass’ wrist and yanked him away, in the direction of the river, ‘’and thank Micco for catching him when you see him.’’

‘’What makes you think I’ll see Micco?’’

Jaha just gave his best friend a look and pulled the now-docile Cass away.

*~*~*

Amaria had expected Elysia to come in to the Lone Mountain, at one point or another. She hadn’t expected her to come in with her dark haired friend – Dante – and Bean. It was late, too. Most revellers had gone home, or were passed out on tables. Now was the time for dirty deals, whispered conversations and strangers sitting in corners with hoods drawn over their faces – which seemed to be exactly what Elysia was looking for, ‘’hey. Did something happen?’’ Amaria was genuinely worried when Elysia reached the bar. She put down the mug she was cleaning.

‘’No, not really. Well, yes, but nothing bad. Or, rather, nothing’s happened yet,’’ Elysia sighed and waved the thought away, ‘’basically, Eddie and his little witchling friend have left to stop whatever shit is brewing…’’

‘’You mean the witch clan?’’

Elysia frowned, ‘’yeah. How do you know?’’

Amaria gave her a look, ‘’I work in a tavern. I know everything.’’

Elysia smiled at that. Of course she did, ‘’either way, I got a little sick of sitting around and doing nothing. I figured I’d ask around for some information. And, like you said, this is a good place to find something out,’’ she wiggled her eyebrows.

‘’Alright…’’ Amaria said carefully, ‘’is that why you have my fiancé with you?’’ Bean was more interested in studying the drink offers carved into the wooden board above Amaria’s head than anything else.

‘’Moral support,’’ Elysia said vaguely. In reality, she figured it was as good a chance as any for Bean to get cosy with Dante – and leave Amaria alone.

Amaria smiled, and nodded her chin towards the corner, ‘’two guys, one girl. They’re playing cards. They’re mercenaries from Waycross.’’

‘’That’s in Solin; what are they doing all the way at the border?’’

‘’Beats me. But, considering they have travelled through Solin, Koln and made it to Hailbronn, they’re going to know something.’’

‘’You’re an angel,’’ Elysia said as Amaria handed her a mug of ale. She turned to her companions, ‘’why don’t you two go sit at that empty table, and watch for trouble.’’

‘’This is the Lone Mountain,’’ Bean didn’t seem impressed, ‘’there is no trouble here.’’

‘’Then watch for people you can ask about the cult,’’ Elysia said.

‘’Can I just get a drink-‘’

‘’Scram,’’ Elysia clicked her fingers at the empty table, ‘’or I’ll make sure there’s some trouble for you, Carahan Soriano,’’ she gave her sworn brother a look, ‘’you too, Dante.’’ She didn’t wait to see if they did what she asked, making her way to the trio playing cards. She set down her mug on their table and sat down, ‘’weary travellers. May I play?’’ she greeted with a venomous smile.

The trio all had hoods on, pulled over their faces, their drinks untouched. The tallest one spoke without raising his head, ‘’depends whose asking.’’

Elysia leaned on her hand, ‘’curiosity.’’

That earned her a chuckle from him as he begun collecting old, faded cards from the table, ‘’well, Miss Curiosity,’’ he started shuffling the cards, ‘’what do you play?’’

‘’Anything.’’

‘’No,’’ the man raised his head and she realised he wasn’t a man at all. One of his eyes was brown, the other gold – he was a witch, ‘’what do you play _for_?’’

She swallowed, suddenly nervous. Everyone knew that playing with witches was a big no-no, ‘’information,’’ she said anyway, ‘’about a certain cult.’’

At that, the man’s companions raised their heads, curious. Their eyes were double coloured, too, ‘’very well,’’ the big witch, clearly the leader, begun dealing out the hand for War or Cheat, ‘’information from us, and what shall you give us if you lose?’’

Elysia shrugged, ‘’another drink?’’ she nodded to their untouched beverages.

Now the leader laughed out loud. It had been a joke, but he nodded, ‘’very well.’’

She wondered if she had bet something larger – maybe her life – what would have happened. As it was, she relaxed, and took her cards.

And then she lost, spectacularly.

She had been so worried about what the witches would demand in return for information that she didn’t take into account what she would do if she lost. Another dead end. Before she could wave over Amaria with the drinks with resignation the female witch spoke up for the first time, ‘’we should go. We should get to Mystic as soon as possible.’’

‘’Right,’’ the leader stood, ‘’scrap the drinks, then. Thanks for the game, Curiosity.’’

Elysia nodded, already eyeing the three untouched mugs that she would down to make herself feel better. But then the female witch leaned down and whispered against her ear, ‘’a word of warning. Now that a king and a queen are gone, and King Edgar is at sea, they will look for others. There are plenty of royals in Kainan. And _they know_. They know Edgar is looking for them, and that he is with the pirates. Be careful, Curiosity.’’

Elysia sat rigid, and when she couldn’t feel the witch at her shoulder anymore, she turned, ‘’wait, how do _you_ know-‘’

Amaria, Dante and Bean looked at her, surprised.

She was speaking to empty air.

*~*~*  


For the third night in the row, Kane hurried to get to Airleas, waiting in his cave. Kane didn’t know what he did all day – probably prayed, and slept a lot, took short, fast washes in the river or the snow. He just didn’t seem to leave his cave much, like he didn’t leave his bedroom in the palace, except he didn’t have any books here. Which was why there was a heavy tome in Kane’s satchel, ‘’good evening,’’ he said, climbing into the cave. The fire was already going, as always. Airleas smiled at him brightly, ‘’hungry?’’

‘’Very,’’ Airleas confirmed, reaching out to press his hand to Kane’s in what would have been a brief hug, if they touched properly. Kane fixed up a quick supper and, after they ate, he brought out the book.

‘’I went to town today, and there was a little book shop there. I got you this. To pass the time,’’ he extended the book to Airleas, who looked surprised. He took it, almost shyly, and set it in his lap carefully, running pale fingers over the title.

‘’Thank you,’’ he whispered.

Kane couldn’t tear his eyes from the way the blush spread slowly over Airleas’ pale cheeks, how the tip of his nose reddened and he downcast his eyes in embarrassment. The words just came out, ‘’I want to touch you.’’

The blush deepened, ‘’n-now?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Airleas put the book to the side with care and sat on his heels, hands clenched in his lap. Kane shuffled over and brushed his thumbs over his knuckles, ‘’you’re cold,’’ he said quietly, lifting his hands and sliding them under his cloak, so they rested against his warm sides. Airleas gasped, surprised, ‘’is this alright?’’ Kane asked gently.

‘’Y-yes,’’ Airleas was fully red now, chewing on his bottom lip. It was doing strange things to Kane and, under different circumstances; he would have jumped his mate already. But Airleas needed time. Even so, Airleas brushing his thumbs over his sides tentatively did nothing to stifle his reaction; he’d have to go sit out in the cold for a while after. Slowly, he moved his hands from Airleas’, still on his sides, and trailed them up to his elbows, resting them there for a while.

‘’Look at me,’’ he requested quietly and Airleas raised his face. Their eyes met and stayed that way as Kane moved his hands higher, to the shoulders which had been Airleas’ breaking point since they came to the cave. Today, however, he didn’t jerk back. Kane began stroking the gentle slope of Airleas’ shoulders, not moving them further. He didn’t want to push Airleas today; he just wanted to make him feel safe, ‘’I really like you,’’ Kane confessed in a whisper, ‘’you’re very important to me, Airleas. And not just because you’re my mate.’’

‘’Stop.’’ Airleas’ voice was shaky.

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because…’’ Airleas took a deep breath, ‘’it makes me want to touch you more. Much more. And I know I can’t do that yet.’’ As if he was trying to compensate for that, Airleas moved his hands from Kane’s sides to take one of his hands from his shoulder. Very carefully, he pressed a kiss to Kane’s knuckles – a kiss that made the king’s cold heart flutter.

‘’Let’s sleep,’’ Kane said quietly, because he couldn’t take it. A second more, and he’d reach for Airleas.

Airleas stood, as if sensing his pain, and went about preparing their nest. Kane stepped outside, let the freezing wind cool the fire in his groin down. When he was ready, he came back inside. Airleas was already lying in bed, waiting for him. Kane stripped in record time, poked the fire till it flared to life and slipped under the furs. Immediately, Airleas touched his hand, ‘’now you’re freezing,’’ he said with a smile. Kane knew that Airleas wanted to warm him up. He didn’t expect him to actually do it till he whispered, ‘’turn around.’’

Kane did as he was told, curious, and when he felt Airleas shuffle closer, placing a hand shyly on his side where it was before, under the covers, everything slotted into place. Equally as shy, Kane reached for the hand at his side and tugged it gently fully around, to rest against his stomach. Airleas exhaled and relaxed, which was the complete opposite reaction to what Kane expected. With his warm arm around his waist, the Arnheim king felt sleep tugging on him.

Airleas shuffled as close as he dared, and closed his eyes. He probably wouldn’t be able to keep this up. He’d probably roll over sooner or later and curl on his side and pretend he was all by himself. But for now, he was doing well.

*~*~*

Demetrius has had enough. It had been however many nights since Aki came to him, and he _had enough_. He craved his presence, so much he didn’t know when his control would snap when Aki was around his bedchambers or office, cleaning. He didn’t know why this commoner boy had more of an impact on him than all his other lovers combined – all he knew is what he wanted, at the present moment. And that was Aki. Feeling like he would explode, Demetrius tossed back his covers and sat up in bed. It was much later than Aki usually came; it was time to take action. Demetrius grabbed a candle and left his bedchambers. Only by the time he was descending the staircase to the servant quarters did he wonder what, exactly, he would do. Wake Aki up? Crawl into bed, or carry him to his?

He didn’t let his brain catch up with his body as he gave a soft, tentative knock to Aki’s doors and pushed them open. It was dark, the only light coming from the candle in Demetrius’ hand, ‘’Aki?’’ no response. The boy was out cold. Demetrius crept closer to Aki’s bed. He was out cold, lips parted, silver hair spread on the pillow. Slipping into his bed it was. Slowly, with one hand, Demetrius pushed the blanket off Aki’s body, fully intending to crawl in with him. And then he stopped.

Aki was tied up. By his ankle. To the bed.

It made so much sense. That was why he hadn’t come into Demetrius’ bedroom; he probably woke up every time he tried, ‘’you little…’’ Demetrius laughed, in awe at Aki’s creativity, and leaned over him, pressing the briefest of kisses behind his ear, ‘’I’ll wait for you,’’ he murmured, and then he straightened. The king put down the candle on Aki’s nightstand and, as carefully as he could so Aki wouldn’t wake up, untied the rope. He tucked it around his arm, picked up the candle, gave Aki one last glance and left the room.

When he returned to his room, he awoke the two guards that had fallen asleep. They scrambled to bow and apologise, but Demetrius just gave them a victorious smile, ‘’if a silver haired boy comes here, let him in.’’ he walked into his bedroom, hid the rope under his bed, blew out the candle and dumped himself in bed.

Not even an hour had passed when the doors to his bedchamber creaked softly and Aki, eyes closed, stumbled over furniture to get to Demetrius’ bed. With a giddy smile, the king peeled back the covers so that when Aki dumped himself next to him, it was easy to wrap them around him, ‘’hello, Aki,’’ Demetrius whispered to the sleeping boy, kissing the tip of his nose, and then his forehead. Aki was freezing from the journey through the palace, so Demetrius wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead again. He’d expected himself to be horny and guilty after, but instead, his protective instincts kicked in as he rested his cheek atop Aki’s silver head.

In his sleep, Aki snuggled into Demetrius.

*~*~*

When Kleia said ‘bed’, Arne had not expected a hammock in a room of other hammocks, hanging dangerously above the ground.

A hammock he had to share with Edgar.

Climbing up wasn’t all that hard, thanks to the multiple ladders on the pillars holding up the room. Arne couldn’t bring himself to do it, but Edgar didn’t seem to care, too tired to even say goodnight as he peeled back as many clothes as he could and clambered up like a monkey. Arne took a deep breath, told himself it was fine and that he didn’t have to touch Eddie, and climbed in after him. Here was the first problem – they had to touch each other. This was a hammock, not a bed – they would defy nature if they didn’t roll into the centre of the hanging material. Arne tried to ignore that as he slipped in next to the grumbling Edgar – there was no blanket, either, but thanks to the dozens of bodies in the room, it was warm enough.

Arne shuffled around, and Edgar grumbled at him to stop, ‘’it’s not my fault! I’m on the edge!’’ that was a lie. They were practically on top of each other, with the hammock’s walls rising on either side of them. This one was leather, and so (hopefully) more durable than the others. Finally, annoyed and tired, Arne grabbed Edgar’s arm from his side and extended it out, so that Arne gained a few more inches.

‘’It’s like hugging now,’’ Eddie hissed.

‘’It’s either that, or I’m throwing you off,’’ Arne hissed back as he settled his head on Eddie’s bicep.

Eddie would have probably argued further, but a noise stopped both of them. It was a very loud, very breathy moan, and no one in the room reacted – asleep, or used to it. Edgar and Arne went very still, and very quiet, as more moans, much more quiet but close by, and wet, sloppy sounds followed. Arne exhaled first, shaky, feeling heat rise up to his cheek. Something else was rising too, ‘’don’t you dare,’’ Arne whispered angrily, grabbing Eddie’s wrist to prevent him from reaching into his underwear.

‘’I can’t help it!’’ Eddie hissed, irritated. Arne realised he was definitely too close, his lips brushing the shell of his ear when Edgar spoke. Arne shivered, despite himself, ‘’I’m bursting!’’

‘’Gods, you get aroused easily,’’ Arne said with disgust, smacking away Eddie’s persistent hand, ‘’stop it.’’

Another breathy moan cut through their argument, ‘’I need to.’’ Edgar growled.

‘’Not my problem,’’ Arne grabbed his wrist and held it away from the waistband of his pants.

‘’Arne, _please_ -‘’

‘’You are not touching yourself next to me,’’ Arne said with finality.

In the next instance, he was being shoved practically onto Edgar’s chest as he curled his other arm around Arne, pinning him down against him, while simultaneously reaching for himself, ‘’I’m a king. I don’t need your permission.’’

Arne’s hand squeezed in disbelief on the wrist of Eddie’s other hand, which he was still holding, as Eddie’s free hand slipped under his pants to pull out his erection. Arne released his other hand as Eddie gave a deep, relieved sigh, and pushed his hands against his chest, trying to get up. Eddie acted like he wasn’t even there and the witchling had no choice by to flop uselessly against Eddie’s chest, ‘’alright, alright, sorry, let me turn over…’’

‘’Too late,’’ Eddie whispered through clenched teeth. Arne closed his eyes, willing the whole thing to be over. Edgar’s arm moved against Arne’s shoulder over and over as he stroked himself. Curiosity got the better of him and Arne opened his eyes, looking down. His breath caught at the size of Edgar, and the way his long, elegant fingers slid over his thick, pulsing length. Somewhere above them, the moaning person came with a final breathy gasp and went quiet, but Edgar didn’t stop. Arne glanced up, embarrassed, but Eddie’s eyes were closed, his breathing laboured as his hand sped up.

Arne gasped again when he felt himself react, a sharp sting of almost-pain shooting from his stomach to his member, pooling there in a wave of heat. He made a little noise of surprise and disdain and, to his further surprise; Edgar tilted his head and buried his nose in Arne’s hair. Unable to take it anymore, Arne moved his head and buried his face in Eddie’s neck, blushing from head to toe. Edgar’s arm moved against his back a few more times, fast, and then his entire body tensed up. He exhaled, shaky, and went limp. For a few seconds neither of them moved, Eddie breathing hard, Arne with his forehead pressed against Eddie’s collarbone.

Edgar moved first, shifting his arm and Arne obediently rolled his head off. Eddie looked at his sticky hand in the dark, and extended it to Arne, ‘’use your powers to clean me up.’’

Arne cringed away, ‘’gross, the hell you dirty bastard?’’

‘’Just do it.’’

‘’Use your shirt. I don’t have that kind of power,’’ Arne wrinkled his nose, glad that the strange intimacy of the moment was gone.

Eddie grumbled something about Arne being a useless witch, before pulling off his tunic, making the whole hammock swing. Arne realised it was a bad idea the moment Eddie, now clean, dumped the tunic overboard the hammock and lay back down. Now the heat of his skin was impossible to ignore. Arne turned violently, his back to Eddie, and the hammock swung again. Edgar, for once, did not complain, spent after his climax. Instead, he wiggled his arm back under Arne’s head, really close to falling off, and scooted closer, ‘’if I can’t feel my arm in the morning, I’ll kill you,’’ he promised in a soft, sleepy voice that carried no threat at all.

*~*~*

Cassius cried out when he was tossed violently into the river by Jaha. He half expected to be dunked under, but Jaha just grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the waterfall, his muddy face stormy. Once he was sure Cass wouldn’t run off again, he dived and resurfaced seconds later, wiping his face clean of the mud. Cass half-heartedly swiped water against his dirty arms; he should probably revel in his last moments of freedom before the rope returned to his wrists, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. How could he have been so stupid? He had one chance to get away, and he blew it.

He was distracted from his miserable, self-loathing thoughts by Jaha’s arms scrubbing at his arms harshly, ‘’ouch! Jaha, that hurts!’’

Jahiem reacted to his name and stopped, when he saw the despair in Cass’ eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Up close, Cass realised that Jaha had the sort of unreal beauty that he wouldn’t have pinned on a hardcore, grumpy leader of a savage tribe. Jaha moved first, reaching out for the waterfall, cupping a handful of water and pressing his hand to Cass’ cheek with surprising tenderness, wiping away mud with his thumb. His other hand remained on Cass’ arm, keeping him in place. In the time they had been gone, the water receded – now it barely brushed Jahiem’s thighs here… At the thought of Jaha’s thighs, Cass looked down, and regretted it. His member hung between his legs and Cass quickly looked away. He reminded himself that he was naked, too, and that the tribe didn’t seem to care about that. They barely wore clothes anyway.

That’s what Cass tried to tell himself right up to the moment in which Jaha, almost thoughtfully, gave Cass’ member a long, slow stroke.

Cass jerked back as if he had been set on fire, ‘’w-what are you doing?’’ he asked shakily, even as he felt himself harden. Jaha, clearly pleased by his reaction, stepped forward, eyes curious as he took Cass’ pale length into his hand again and begun to stroke him, slowly, watching for reaction, ‘’d-don’t…’’ Cass didn’t realise how pent up he had been over the past few weeks, not even thinking about release, till Jaha sped up. With his free hand, Jaha pulled him forward and with the next stroke Cass moaned, head falling against Jaha’s shoulder, ‘’stop…’’

Jaha didn’t like that. It was apparent that the only reason why he was doing that was because he was curious if a white man like Cass worked in the same way he did – and, maybe, to punish Cass for running away. The leader raised Cass face and looked at him, at the blush spreading across his face, his glazed over eyes and wet lips as he moaned, and came. Jaha smirked, stroking him through it and once the white hot bliss passed, surprised anger took its place. When Jaha chuckled quietly, Cass felt irritated and embarrassed – how dare he mock Cass in such a way?

Without thinking about it, Cass got on his knees, the water lapping at his shoulders. He smirked victoriously at Jaha’s surprised face, especially when he took hold of his brown member and pressed his mouth to it. It was Jaha’s turn to jerk, and grab a handful of Cass’ hair, none too gently, making Cass wince. He muttered something very quickly in his language, and the only thing the king caught out was his own name. He didn’t stop. Instead, he traced his tongue along Jaha’s shaft and swirled it at the tip. Jaha groaned, throwing his head back and froze when Cass took the head into his mouth. Jaha had clearly never done this, never even heard about it. That gave Cass enough satisfaction to keep him going.

He was surprised to find Jaha didn’t taste half bad. He took him, inch by inch, and then begun to pick up the rhythm. Jaha groaned again and surprised Cass by releasing his hair in favour of stroking his hand through Cass’ brown hair gently. Cass glanced up and their eyes met as he sucked greedily. Jaha came surprisingly quickly for someone of Jaha’s status, considering how many lover he must have had. But then again, he’d probably never had this done to him. Cass moved away in the last moment and Jaha’s spunk floated downstream. Cass quickly released him and finished washing on his knees, without looking up. Now that satisfaction wore off, embarrassment returned. Cass was shy by nature. This wasn’t like him.

Jaha didn’t bother him for the next few minutes, washing himself and then, when they couldn’t pretend they had any place to wash still, Jaha took his arm. Took. Not grabbed. Cass didn’t know how he felt about the change in atmosphere – he wondered what, exactly, he had just gotten himself into as Jaha led him carefully back to shore, where they proceeded to wash their clothes. Neither looked at each other.

The ropes did not return, and that night Cass slept on the floor, as always.


	13. All the Royals of Kainan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladss!   
> Thanks for all the support, as always <3 I'm sorry I didn't update for time, I was busy drinking redbulls from drug dealers and stripping on the A40, so as an apology have some angst ;)

Thais was sitting at Elias’ desk in his office, her fingers laced together and places in front of her. Her blue eyes were staring intensely at her knuckles as she racked her brain for a solution to the problem she had caused. She was an assassin hunter. She hunter assassins. It was the only thing she did. She grew up with Leonel, who had always been more just, more _good_ , then her. There was much to do in the mountains, work to survive the winter and improve the life of the family. But in the evening the biggest form of entertainment was talking – and Celestine Hyndestane talked. Sometimes Caomhán talked, too, and his stories stuck with Leo the most – of the loyalty and bond of the palace watch in his days as Captain, of the feeling one had when they stood with his soldiers in his uniform. Watching him as children, Thais had known that when he grew up, her older brother would become a Captain of the Guard.

But she had descended the mountain first.

Because it had been Celestine’s stories that stuck with her. Celestine was a gentle soul, but he readily told his children about the conspiracies at court, in his time as crown prince, and of the assassins that had plagued Hyndestanes for two generations. For some reason, the hatred of assassins bloomed in Thais like a murderous flower. She understood a great many things – a great many things appeared simple to her. But she couldn’t understand how a whole guild of people who killed other people was allowed to exist – not only the Cana Kaale assassins, but those primarily. She stuck around their mountain in Sahr long enough to help nurse her youngest sister from baby to toddler. As soon as Celestine could take care of her while Leo and Cao worked around the house without her help, she had gone. She had been fourteen.

Four years later, for the first time, she wondered if she had taken the right path.

Sultan Elias was pacing the length of his office, his steps sharp and loud. He was mad enough to order Thais’ execution and only the presence of Sohail calmed him down. Thais didn’t blame him; her actions had gotten his only son taken from him. Thais knew that if her little sister was taken from her, she’d fight with everything she had to get her back. Which was why she would fight for little Moe, too. She had been stupid. She’d overestimated herself. In the four years of training, she had taken down countless assassins; the rugged band in Deadman’s Creek in Arnheim had been easy enough; the most notorious lone assassin of Salar that she took down in Gath had been much harder; her first kills had been in Forth Cathor but she had the help of the other assassin hunters that trained under master Willodean. She had thought she was ready but, clearly, she couldn’t take down the most infamous assassin guild in the world down by herself.

She had been an idiot to try.

‘’I’ll fix this,’’ she said finally, putting weight behind her words. Perhaps it was an unwise time to speak; Sohail had left the room a moment prior and still hadn’t returned. Without him, Elias was bound to explode. The sultan didn’t react, continuing to pace the room, ‘’I’ll think up a plan-‘’

‘’I will send my troops in to retrieve my child,’’ Elias decided, and there was desperation behind his voice. It was an idiotic move, but what else could he do? ‘’and you will head the expedition, because if my men will die in Cana Kaale, then so will you.’’

Thais didn’t reply. She had promised her family she would return, but Elias had a point. How long had it been since she saw them? More than three years. She hadn’t seen Leo in over a year, and he was in Kainan. The doors opened and Sohail walked in, looking mildly irritated. Thais admired the fact that he composed himself quickly after his son was taken, and now was all matter-of-fact desire for vengeance, ‘’they want to help,’’ he snapped, gesturing to the half dozen people behind him. They were all beautiful – his court, undoubtedly. Thais didn’t think they’d be of much help but a pretty boy with dark, curly hair and grey eyes that stepped forward seemed to have other ideas.

‘’We will help,’’ he said, ‘’we’ve been trained in many arts, including sword play.’’

‘’This requires more than knowledge of sword fight, Mehedi,’’ Elias said, drawing his hands down his face.

‘’We can’t fight them outright,’’ Sohail shook his head, running his hand through his silver curls, ‘’that will spark a war,’’ he glanced at Thais with contempt, ‘’any ideas from the mighty assassin hunter?’’

‘’A few,’’ Thais stood, ‘’he doesn’t actually want children. He has enough assassins as it is. So, he will substitute.’’

Elias glared at her, ‘’he has enough gold and land, _cousin_.’’

Thais’ eyes darkened, ‘’I’m not talking about gold or land.’’

*~*~*

‘’No, Eddie, listen-‘’

‘’We are _not_ splitting up.’’

‘’Edgar!’’ Arne marched after the pissed off king onto the deck of the Little Cutlass and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. A few of the pirates scrubbing deck glanced up curiously at the hint of amusement, so Arne lowered his voice, ‘’there’s five ships. We’re on one. If we take two each-‘’

‘’Then one of them might be the one that shouldn’t exist,’’ Edgar smacked his hand away and grabbed him by the shoulders instead, ‘’you’re my only connection to this messed up witch world. What if you’re, like…spirited away, or something?’’

Arne smirked, ‘’careful. You’ll sound like you care.’’

To his surprise, Edgar didn’t snap back with some salty retort. Instead, he sighed, ‘’I won’t be responsible for whatever happens to you. I’m doing this to save my family, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care if something bad happens to someone else. Especially someone whose helping me.’’ He gave a forced smile, ‘’besides, I don’t want to risk your mothers wrath.’’

Arne gave him a look and tried to make his voice as placating as possible, ‘’I will go aboard the Queen’s Ghost tonight. Arleen is Captain there, so that should put you at ease, and in the morning we’ll come back here. You’ll take the Madness. Tomorrow, I’ll go on the Flying Victory and you’ll go on the Devil’s Whore. We’ll meet in the morning again.’’

Edgar exhaled sharply through his nose and ran a hand through his dark hair, ‘’what if we don’t find anything?’’

‘’Then we’ll think of something else. Hey,’’ Arne reached out a freckled hand and squeezed Edgar’s shoulder, ‘’we’ve got to do this, one way or another. We don’t have time to waste. Going around all five ships together will take too long. Besides, winter is coming, and the pirates will be sailing off towards Moriya soon, anyway.’’

Edgar took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, ‘’alright. Fine. But if I don’t see you on this deck tomorrow morning I’ll kill you.’’

Arne grinned at him and pressed a hand against his chest, ‘’don’t worry. This boy is staying in this realm, thank you very much.’’

*~*~*

Autumn was coming to an end. The air in Kainan would be thick with the smell of leaves burned for the goddess of autumn, Cass thought wistfully as he dipped his hands into the waterfall and splashed it on his shoulders. Khandar wasn’t getting any colder, though, although the water was as chilly as ever. A little way off, Jaha was washing and the two did their best to ignore each other. Since their…encounter, not much had changed. Cass slept on the floor, Jaha hauled him around like a dog, even without the rope. Only during their washing did he keep his distance, unlike before. A part of Cass was thankful for that.

A part was not.

Cass was beginning to shiver. Overhead, thunder rumbled. Storms weren’t uncommon around here, and Cass got used to the short, periodical rain every now and then, but he didn’t want to get caught in the rain after a bath. He was about to turn around and gesture at Jaha to go when he felt a cloud of warm breath at the back of his neck, sending goose-bumps down his arms, ‘’Cass…’’ Jaha murmured, and Cass did not appreciate how soft his voice sounded.

He whirled around and jumped away from the tribe leader, ‘’ah! Don’t do that, gods, you bastard!’’ he snapped, blushing, even though Jaha couldn’t understand, ‘’don’t sneak up on me like some kind of-‘’

‘’Cass,’’ Jaha said again, taking his wrist, almost gently, and Cass flinched away. He almost preferred being dragged around. Jaha pulled him towards his muscular chest through the water and moved his hands to his shoulders, pressing down firmly but not harshly, almost coaxing him.

‘’Oh, no, um…’’ Cass flushed when he realised what Jaha wanted. Apparently one of them had enjoyed their river escapade more than he expected, ‘’I…uh…’’ under the gentle pressure from Jaha’s hands, Cass found himself sliding down into the river. This time, without the haze clouding his mind after an orgasm, he was much more aware of what he was doing. The pebbles at the bank of the river dug painfully into his knees, but he ignored them as he tried not to look at Jaha’s hardening that was currently being waved in his face.

Cass squeezed his eyes shut when Jaha took hold of himself and nudged the tip against Cass’ lips, ‘’Cass…’’ he murmured again, as if everything he wanted could be communicated through his name.

Shyly, Cass parted his lips and let the head slide in. He pushed Jaha’s hand away gently in case he decided to ram himself down Cass’ throat and wrapped his hand around the base, taking him inch by inch. He wished he knew some technique that would make Jaha come faster, but truthfully he hadn’t done this enough to have those kinds of tricks up his sleeve. So he simply forced himself to relax and begun sucking. As his lips moved up and down Jaha’s length, the tribe leader gave a low groan that Cass hadn’t heard before. He shivered, and not from the cold, either. If not for the cold water lapping at his waist, he would have probably been hard already.

Cass pulled away with a wet pop and worked Jaha with his hand for a moment. Jaha made an unhappy noise at the back of his throat and sank his hand into Cass’ wet hair, guiding his head back towards his erection, ‘’gods, you’re impossible,’’ Cass grumbled, his eyes flicking up to meet Jaha’s for the first time, ‘’my mouth is tired,’’ he complained, as if Jaha could understand.

Jahiem was flushed, his eyes half lidded, ‘’Cass…’’ he murmured.

‘’Yes, I know,’’ Cass sighed and took Jaha into his mouth again, trying to think of this as a chore, and not a…

Without a warning Jaha came. Cass jerked back, coughing and blinking. He hadn’t expected that. He wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced up at Jaha again, ‘’Cass,’’ he said, apologetically.

‘’Jaha,’’ Cass said in return, ‘’you’re an asshole.’’

At that, Jaha smiled, as if he had been complimented, and pulled Cass up by his wrist, ‘’h-hold up, what are you-‘’ Cass sucked in a sharp breath when Jaha’s large hand wrapped around his member and begun pumping, ‘’y-you don’t have to…uh…’’ he felt himself grow hard in Jaha’s hand and he took a quick step back, ‘’Jaha, _no_.’’

Jahiem tilted his head, his damp black hair brushing his shoulder as he frowned, ‘’ _no_?’’ he repeated uncertainly.

‘’No,’’ Cass shook his head for emphasis, and pointed down to his half-hard member, ‘’no.’’

Jaha nodded slowly and then pointed to his own member, then to Cass, ‘’no?’’

‘’N0…well, yes. I mean, maybe,’’ Cass sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. He pointed to Jaha’s junk, hanging between his legs, and nodded hesitantly, then to himself and shook his head. He didn’t wait for Jaha’s reaction, diving into the deeper end of the river and swimming to shore.

*~*~*

‘’No, you don’t get it…Elysia, was it?’’

‘’Yeah, Elysia.’’

Leonel looked at her helplessly, ‘’I’m regent in Cassius’ stead. I can’t leave until he gets back.’’

‘’No, _you_ don’t get it,’’ Elysia crossed her arms over her chest and gave the red head man on the throne a pointed look, ‘’you’re in grave danger. That’s why Edgar is gone.  So you need to come with me.’’

Leo sighed and rubbed his goatee, ‘’why do you even care? Since when do bandits give a shit about royals?’’

‘’Since Ed asked for my help,’’ Elysia snapped, ‘’are you coming with me, or not?’’

‘’Not.’’

Elysia uncrossed her arms and marched up the few short steps to Leo’s throne, leaning her hands on the armrests and getting into Leo’s space, ‘’alright, listen here. I just rode from Koln all the way to Hailbronn to fetch your ass. Get a replacement, and _get going._ ’’

‘’This cult-‘’

‘’Is going to kill four royals from Kainan,’’ Elysia snapped in his face, ‘’and you’re going to be one of them if you don’t come with me.’’ She groaned when Leo didn’t budge, ‘’do I need to draw it out for you, with annotations and shit? They need four royals. The bandits aren’t going to give them four – we’re not going to give them any. For that, we need you at the mountains, with all the other royals we’re fetching, so we can protect all of you.’’

Leo looked at her dubiously, ‘’gods, this all sounds…’’

‘’Crazy? Oh, trust me, I know,’’ Elysia straightened, ‘’but if this was all a scam, Edgar wouldn’t be swimming around with the pirates. So come with me and live or keep sitting on this throne, and die.’’

*~*~*

Demetrius didn’t know how big his palace actually was till he visited every room that could have rope or anything similar, in it. With a final armful of rope, he jogged up the stairs and entered his bedchambers, making sure Aki wasn’t inside. He then proceeded to dump them on top of all the other ropes in his closet, locking it with a bronze key. He exhaled, satisfied. Sure, he pissed off the gardener and the cook by taking every rope in the palace – but now Aki wouldn’t have anything to tie himself to his bed with. So he’d come to Demetrius at night. The king felt himself warm up at just the mere thought of it.

He exited his bedchambers and bumped straight into the head maid carrying laundry from his brothers’ rooms, ‘’oh, perfect,’’ he said brightly, ‘’I have a request.’’

‘’Yes, you’re majesty?’’ she blinked at him.

‘’Do you know Aki? The omega proxy.’’

‘’Oh, yes, I-‘’

‘’Great,’’ Demetrius slipped a gold coin into her apron, ‘’if you find any rope around the palace, bring it to me immediately. And if he asks for any, do not give it to him. Spread the word.’’

*~*~*

Arne wasn’t sure what he was doing, below deck of the Queen’s Ghost, tapping walls. He needed to find out if the ship was real, in any way possible, and touching every inch of it with his hands seemed like the most logical way of doing so. Even so, he felt stupid, wandering around corridors with his hands slipping over the wood like he had some very peculiar fetish.

‘’Having fun?’’

Arne jumped and turned to find Arleen leaning against the wall he had been touching up with an amused smirk, arms crossed. He exhaled – hunting down the clan had made him jumpy, ‘’oh, yeah. There’s nothing I’d rather be doing.’’

Arleen chuckled and patted the wall of the ship, as if it was her old, senile friend, ‘’I stole this ship myself, after one of the others went down in the storm. I’m her first Captain as a pirate ship,’’ she glanced at Arne and there was no contempt in her eyes, only amusement, ‘’I promise you, this ship exists.’’

Arne sighed and leaned against the wall, ‘’or so we think.’’

‘’This one exists for sure. Try the other ones,’’ Arleen gave him a sad smile, ‘’but I doubt you’ll find a lead here. You’re wasting your time, and we’re sailing to Moriyan waters for the winter. I think you should return to Kainan.’’

*~*~*  


‘’Micco.’’

The shaman’s apprentice jumped at the large, strong hand on his shoulder and schooled his features into a gentle smile, rather than a scowl, as he turned to face the man who seemed to follow him around like a domesticated wolf, ‘’good morning, Hok’ee’’.

‘’Are you okay?’’ it was hilarious, seeing a man so large worried about something so small, ‘’after that pale king attacked you…?’’

Micco tried to keep a condescending smirk off his lips, ‘’he didn’t attack me, Hok’ee. He didn’t even touch me.’’

‘’Oh…’’ Hok’ee cleared his throat awkwardly, dropping his hand. His other one was folded behind his back, ‘’well…’’

‘’It’s strange that you all are so scared of him,’’ Micco tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, ‘’he’s just one man.’’

Hok’ee blinked his dark eyes at him, ‘’did Otoahastis say something?’’

Micco really, _really_ tried not to look irritated, ‘’no, Hok’ee. It’s common sense.’’

‘’Right,’’ Hok’ee searched for words for a second, ‘’I…was thinking…’’

A sharp sound of a bell from the shaman tent nearby cut him off. Micco sighed, ‘’I need to go.’’ Without another word, he turned and jogged to the tent, where his mistress was calling him for his training.

Hok’ee watched him go, dejected, and produced the flower he had been hiding from behind his back. On second thought, it was better that he didn’t get to give it to Micco – it was all crumbled and dead from Hok’ee’s strong, nervous grip. Annoyance rising in him, the warrior tossed the flower to the ground. What was he thinking? Micco was a shaman in training and much too intelligent for someone like Hok’ee. Jaha appeared at his side, pulling him out of the puddle of self loathing he was slowly sinking into.

‘’What’s gotten you in a mood?’’ he asked, stretching. He was a pretty muscular man but compared to Hok’ee’s hulking posture he looked small. Micco looked fragile.

‘’Where’s your pale puppy?’’ Hok’ee glared at his best friend, who flashed him a grin. Hok’ee raise an eyebrow, ‘’you’re in high spirits. Something happen?’’

‘’Nothing to concern yourself with, Born of Thunder,’’ Jaha squeezed his massive arm, ‘’let’s go.’’ He nodded towards the forest and Hok’ee noticed the bow slung across his back. His own bow was strapped to his, where it always was. The two set off for some hunting.

‘’Tell me,’’ he demanded as he fell into step with the tribe leader, ‘’tell me what happened, Jaha.’’

‘’Nothing,’’ Jaha still had that sort of dreamy look on his face.

‘’ _Jahiem_.’’

‘’Nothing, ‘Kee,’’ Jaha laughed. He rarely did that and Hok’ee glared at him suspiciously as they strolled into the forest. Under his scrutinising gaze, Jaha sighed, and broke, ‘’fine, I’ll tell you. But if you say anything-‘’

‘’You’ll slash my ankles and toss me in the river.’’

‘’Not quite so, but close,’’ Jaha seemed much more tense now, as he un-slung his bow and held it loosely in his hand. The forest closed in behind them like a gate.

‘’Spit it out.’’

‘’I might have…touched the pale king.’’

Hok’ee nearly tripped, and they hadn’t even gotten to all the really impressive roots yet, ‘’touched _how_?’’

Jaha cut him an apprehending look, ‘’like you want to touch that shaman boy.’’

Hok’ee flushed, first, which was hilarious, considering how much of a giant he was, and then he looked down at Jahiem in horror, ‘’what if you got him with child!?’’ he hissed.

Jaha blinked, ‘’oh, gods, I didn’t know you wanted to do all _that_. No, I just…you know. Touched his. _You know._ ’’

His best friend’s embarrassment gave way to curiosity, ‘’was it like the rest of him? You know, white?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jaha smirked lightly, ‘’it was really strange. But it worked like ours, so I guess he’s human after all.’’

Hok’ee didn’t say anything for a while, as they trotted to their usual hunting spot, ‘’so…then…’’

‘’He touched me back,’’ Jaha looked away under the pretext that he was scanning trees for birds, but Hok’ee swore he saw the tips of his ears redden. That was strange – Jaha was a full-fledged tribe leader, not a fourteen year old blushing over an omega, ‘’…with his mouth.’’

Hok’ee stopped walking altogether, ‘’okay, _that’s_ strange.’’

‘’It isn’t. It wasn’t. I…’’ Jaha sighed, searching for the right words, ‘’it was good. I didn’t know you could…do that.’’

Hok’ee glanced around and then back at Jahiem, ‘’was it…better than by hand?’’

Jaha grinned, ‘’much better.’’

‘’Huh,’’ Hok’ee thought about that, ‘’so…what happened after?’’

Jaha’s smile disappeared and he frowned, like he didn’t quite understand himself, ‘’Cass gestured like…he didn’t want me to touch him anymore.’’

‘’Oh, so it’s _Cass_ now?’’

‘’He’s fine with touching me, but…’’

‘’Oi,’’ Hok’ee felt the first pricks of worry, ‘’do you…like him, or something?’’

Jaha gave him a look, ‘’you’re not serious, are you? He has a good mouth on him. Since he’s around, he might as well be useful, right?’’ Jahiem nocked an arrow on his bow and started to walk into the deeper forest, ‘’don’t ask stupid questions, Hok’ee. Of course I don’t.’’

‘’Good,’’ Hok’ee hurried after his friend, ‘’what kind of name is ‘Cass’ anyway?’’ he mumbled to himself.

*~*~*  


Princess Estrid looked around the cave, trying to keep the distaste off her face. It was not a chamber; she refused to call it that. She tried to be polite by sitting on the small, hard bed in the corner, but she felt displaced, in her pink dress and neatly arranged black curls. When the tavern girl and her fiancé had appeared at the door of her manse in Kingsbridge, she had been sceptical. Murderous cults? Witches that did more than perform a few tricks for coins? A threat bigger than every assassin that ever plagued the Hyndestanes put together? And yet here she was, one of the last Hyndestanes, in bandit caves in the Moher Mountains. Something about Amaria’s gaze had compelled her to come – it was clear the girl was not lying. Besides, if her nephew really was with the pirates…

‘’That’s that.’’ The daughter of the king of bandits pushed open the doors with her shoulder.

Heads turned. Estrid hadn’t felt comfortable with all the people crammed into one room – herself and Leonel, Cassius’ Captain of the Guard and her nephew, the son of Celestine and Caomhán, who still refused to show face in Kainan, Amaria and Carahan…and now Elysia, and Dante, her dark haired friend. Estrid nearly sighed when she counted three people in the doorway, till the two bandits parted, ‘’Aedan!’’ she cried, rushing to meet another one of her countless nephews.

‘’Aunt,’’ Aedan looked surprised as he caught her into a brief hug. He was still in his uniform, all dark blue and blood red, ‘’it’s good to see you’re safe.’’

Estrid glanced up at him. He had grown since she saw him last, but he always seemed to be growing, despite being twenty now, ‘’what about Lian?’’ Estrid blabbed, ‘’who is in charge of her City Watch if you’re here?’’

‘’Relax, aunt,’’ Aedan smiled gently at her. He had her brother’s smile, timid but firm. The rest of him was all Sayre – brown hair that waved over his brow, dark eyes and skin much lighter than Estrid’s, ‘’I found a replacement before coming. _Not_ that I believe any of this is real,’’ he glanced at Elysia, ‘’but if my family is threatened, then I shall do everything to rid them of the threat.’’

Elysia nodded and closed the doors with her foot, ‘’don’t worry, I’m as sceptical as you. Anyway, thanks, you three, for choosing life over death and making this hell of a lot easier for us.’’ She gestured to the other Captain in the room, ‘’that’s Leonel Hyndestane.’’

Aedan nodded at him, too, ‘’we’ve met.’’

‘’Good to see you, cousin.’’

Elysia pointed to her companions, ‘’that’s Amaria, our…uh, informator. And Bean, her…friend.’’ She refused to say fiancé.

The prince took Amaria’s hand and kissed the back of it, all prim and proper, ‘’my pleasure,’’ he turned to Bean, ‘’and your name was…’’ he frowned lightly.

Bean clasped his hand, ‘’it’s Carahan Soriano, actually. But you can call me Bean. Everyone else does,’’ he glared at Amaria when he said that, so he missed the moment when Aedan shifted his hand so he could hold Bean’s lightly and kissed the back of it, too, lips lingering.

‘’Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Carahan Soriano,’’ he said with a smile. Bean stared at him for a second, then snatched his hand back and flushed bright red. By that time, Aedan had already turned to Elysia, ‘’so what’s the plan? We can’t hide in the mountains forever.’’

‘’No, we can’t,’’ Elysia agreed, ‘’for now, we’re trying to keep all the royals safe, while Edgar is away. He should be back in a few days, tops. We will go on from there.’’

Estrid cringed mentally at the prospect of sleeping in the mountains, but she smiled at Elysia nonetheless, ‘’this is hardly all the royals in Kainan.’’

‘’It would be stupid to gather them all in one place,’’ Elysia said, matter-of-fact, ‘’once we find a place as secure as this mountain, we will gather others.’’ She hesitated, ‘’uh…how many are there, exactly?’’

‘’Well,’’ Estrid begun counting on brown fingers, ‘’Cassius, Edgar and Lian aren’t in Kainan at the moment, but Mardell is, although what you do with her is your business. I think the girl is more than capable of protecting herself. You have Kaen and Ilia, both princes. Aethelfrith and Cedric, both kings. Hoel, too…’’

Elysia and Amaria exchanged looks, ‘’I hope to god this cult doesn’t exist.’’

‘’Maybe…’’ Amaria bit her lip, ‘’maybe keeping them here isn’t the best idea? I mean, if this is all a scam…’’

Estrid tapped her fist against her hand, ‘’I’m sure I’m forgetting someone…’’

The doors to Elysia’s bedroom opened and an out of breath Rhett came rushing in, his auburn hair askew. ‘’What?’’ Elysia snapped at him.

He raised his green eyes, ‘’you know…how you said…you needed all the royals...here?’’ he said between pants.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Well,’’ Rhett straightened, ‘’news just came from the temples. Two sisters were taken in the night, one of them being the elderly sister superior. Reportedly people in cloaks were seen.’’

Elysia waved him off, ‘’if they’re not royals, I’m not interested.’’

Estrid suddenly stopped tapping her fist against her palm, and her pale brown eyes widened, ‘’oh, gods. That’s it. That’s them,’’ she turned to Elysia, ‘’they are royals!’’

‘’What?’’ Elysia turned to Rhett, ‘’what were their names?’’

‘’Dagmaer. And Rozhin,’’ Rhett looked her in the eye seriously, ‘’as in, the crown princess of Sahr and the niece of king Odion.’’

‘’Oh, gods,’’ Bean whispered, ‘’the cult is real.’’

Elysia snapped into action, pointing at the royals in her room, ‘’you three are not going _anywhere_.’’ She turned to Amaria, ‘’they have two, and they need four. Write to Kleia. Tell her that under any circumstances, she cannot set foot on land.’’

*~*~*

‘’Hey, um…’’ Aki felt awkward stopping the head maid. He spent so much time helping Demetrius as his personal servant that he didn’t get to know any of the others. He didn’t even know the name of the woman he spoke to, ‘’have you seen my rope, by any chance?’’ he knew how strange that sounded, but he had to get it out.

The head maid had seemed so uninterested, but now she perked up, ‘’you mean the one the king took away?’’

‘’Wait… _what_?’’

‘’This morning,’’ the head maid nodded.

‘’Do you know where I can find another one?’’

‘’Oh, sure, but I can’t tell you,’’ the head maid shrugged cheerfully, ‘’we’ve been asked to keep all of those away from you. I got a gold coin for it,’’ she trotted away, proud of herself.

Aki remained rooted to the spot. Had he heard right? How did Demetrius know he tied himself to the bed every night…and, more importantly, why did he take away the rope? He knew that if Aki wasn’t tied up, he’d end up walking right into his bed…a thought blossomed in Aki’s head, a thought that made him blush and his heart stutter. He pushed it away before it fully formed.

*~*~*

Lian thought she would be in awe, stepping onto land that has gone unexplored for centuries. And yet as her boots hit the ground of Khandar, she felt nothing but determination to get her brother back. She glanced at Nuria and Mahalia. It was a miracle they had even made it so far – her cousins looked as determined as she felt, ‘’let’s do this,’’ suspecting an attack at any moment from the savages of Khandar, Lian drew her dagger and kept it close to her body as she began leading the way into the thick growth. The original camp hadn’t been set up too far from coast – they would find the remains of it, and track from there. Mahalia casually drew her massive broad sword and placed it on her shoulder, eyes narrowing at her surroundings. Nuria looked like the only one not expecting to be jumped at any moment.

Which was why when Lian saw the dark haired woman crouched in the shadows of a huge tree, she sprung straight for Nuria. Lian tackled the woman before she reached her cousin and they crashed to the floor. Lian pressed her dagger to the woman’s neck and realised that she was not, in fact, a savage. The woman looked up at her, looking mildly terrified, her dark braid splayed across the ground. And, then… ‘’are you looking for Cass?’’

Lian gasped, ‘’do you know where he is?’’

‘’No,’’ the woman said carefully, ‘’but I’ve been looking for him for weeks.’’

Lian realised that the woman she had pinned to the ground looked half-feral. She got off her, slowly, and the woman sat up. Her face was scratched up and thin, her eyes too large – she clearly hadn’t been eating properly. Her clothes were as mangled as her body and the only thing that seemed neat was her hair, like she braided and re-braided it constantly to keep herself sane. She made no attempt to get off the ground, ‘’I’m Lyanna,’’ she said finally, ‘’I was the expedition leader.’’

‘’Where’s the rest of your crew?’’ Mahalia looked around, as if they were crouching in the bushes like Lyanna had.

Lyanna shook her head, ‘’they were sent back. I managed to slip away while the natives hounded us to one of their ships.’’ She glanced at Lian, ‘’do you know where they are?’’

‘’The ship sank,’’ Lian said quietly and Lyanna hung her head.

‘’I didn’t think they’d make it. The ship didn’t look stable,’’ Lyanna confessed, ‘’but that’s not the reason I stayed. I’ve been trying to find Cassius ever since he was taken.’’

‘’Why?’’

Lyanna shrugged and gave a half-crazed smile, ‘’guilt?’’

‘’Well…did you find any sign of him?’’ Nuria asked carefully.

Lyanna shook her head, ‘’I have gone everywhere the camping site could possibly lead me, and I did not find him. But then again I’m not a tracker,’’ she gave another crazy smile.

‘’We’ll move inland, then,’’ Lian decided, ‘’if you’ve searched the coast and not seen him even once, chances are he’s not here.’’ To everyone’s surprise, Lian extended her hand to Lyanna, ‘’are you coming with us?’’

Immediately, Lyanna clasped her hand.

*~*~*

‘’Negotiations!’’

At first, Kane didn’t hear the call, pouring over his map. His generals crowded around him, all fur and misery, as he tried to think of the best course of action. They could attack, and try to end this war. Or they could wait for…

‘’Negotiations!’’

Kane’s head shot up, ‘’did you hear that?’’

‘’Was that one of ours?’’ his general asked.

Kane walked briskly to the flap of his tent and pulled it apart, stepping out into the freezing air in time to see the Yamese Hermes stop in front of his tent, ‘’negotiations!’’ he yelled again, as if it was the only thing he knew how to say. Then, thoughtfully, he added, ‘’the Yamese king wants to negotiate.’’

The generals behind Kane shuffled uneasily as Kane stared hard at the young boy, ‘’peace negotiations?’’

‘’No,’’ the boy’s smile unsettled him, ‘’ransom.’’

Kane didn’t know how he knew what the boy was talking about; he just knew. As if he’d been shoved forward, Kane started running, over the white wall, into Yamese territory. He heard his soldiers thundering behind him like a wave of warriors, cluttering as armour was hastily pulled on. Kane broke through the small, sparse forest behind the wall, searching for the clearing where the Yamese king would, undoubtedly, wait for him…

He came to a screeching halt too soon, his heart and head unable to catch up with what his eyes were showing him. The Yamese king was there, alright. With his army, looking formidable. But that wasn’t what chilled Kane to the bone.

It was the sight of Airleas trapped against the king’s body.

The first thing that flashed through Kane’s head was _don’t touch him_. He stared in shock and horror at Airleas, who was barely breathing, close to passing out, his eyes glassy with tears of terror as he stared at Kane with a mute plea. Théoden had an arm around his chest, pinning him in place, his sword lazily brushing against his thigh. How had they found him, in his cave? How? Kane would never forgive himself for this. He’d promised Airleas he’d be safe and yet here he was, with the people who had broken him in the first place. Kane had begun putting him back so carefully and now Airleas was shattered again, sobbing in a foreign king’s arms. _How had they found him_?  

‘’I have your precious little pet,’’ Théoden called across the plain. Kane’s soldiers came to a stop behind him, breathing hard, gritting teeth, drawing weapons. Airleas was shaking badly.

‘’Let’s talk,’’ Kane growled through his teeth. He would not attack, not when Airleas could get hurt.

‘’Here, I’ll talk,’’ the Yamese king gave him a slimy smile, ‘’you listen, and then you pick one of the two options I give you, eh? Option number one – you surrender your crown to me. I rule Arnheim and Yame, this war stops and you get your little broken toy here. Win, win, am I right boys?’’ the soldiers behind him cheered and made vulgar gestures, ‘’or, option number two – you don’t surrender your crown, in which case we don’t fight. And I don’t kill this little priest, oh no, although I may cut of a thing or two for fun. And then… we marry,’’ he said innocently, and then smirked, ‘’oh, except we don’t actually. We just have the wedding night. Over, and over again,’’ Airleas shuddered visibly at that, ‘’and, once I’m bored, the boys can have him. Right boys?’’

More cheering, and Kane saw red.

Then, keeping his eyes locked firmly on Kane’s, Théoden leaned down, tightening his arm painfully around Airleas, and pressed a kiss to Airleas’ temple. Kane realised that even if he gave up his kingdom, Théoden would never return Airleas to him. He was too cruel for that. Airleas closed his eyes, tears spilling. He was trying to hold it together. He was trying to remain dignified in the face of the horrors he shouldn’t have been forced to endure – and now would endure once more. Except he wouldn’t. Because Kane wouldn’t allow it.

‘’Which option do you pick, my dear king?’’ Théoden called.

Kane didn’t know if he yelled the word, or whispered it, ‘’neither…’’

Kane knew exactly what he was doing when he roared with all the fury that had boiled up in him and charged, his army behind him, and the battle started.


	14. Disappearing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss!   
> So, firstly, I'd just like to say thank you for supporting me so far. But I have a few concerns, mostly about if it's even worth updating this for a while. I was thinking of going on hiatus? Like, obviously it's not the fault of the readers, but I think everyone is busy lately. Or maybe because my writing isn't good anymore xD Or the chapters are too long, or generally I've been updating too frequently for people to catch up or be bothered to read. 
> 
> Basically on the last few chapters I've not really had many reads and stuff (god this sounds so bad. I'm not annoyed, I promise!) except for Xiennary123, who reads & reviews my chapters religiously (dw Micco isn't supposed to be likeable ;)) (I love you for your support)! but like my sisters in fanfic have disapeared (not blaming y'all, I hope y'all are okay with your exams and work and stuff and I still love you!!) and just generally popularity of this fic has declined. So I'm gonna withold the next part of the series for maybe a year or two, but 'Tribe'...? 
> 
> I dunno, y'all tell me if you can be bothered reading or if I should go on hiatus or give shorter chapters or what not... 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support either way! I hope I don't sound very needy, it's just I don't really have motivation if I know you guys aren't that invested in the story. Either way, I hope you like this chappie, love y'all!!!

Airleas thought his head would explode. He couldn’t see Kane, or the army behind him, he couldn’t see the Yamese king sneering down at him. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed, and he couldn’t tell that there were tears dripping down his face. From the moment that the soldiers had snuck into his cave, alerted by the fire, to this moment imaged of what had happened to him flashed through his head. He’d fought them, at first, concentrating on the image of Kane’s face, but it was hard, and he had succumbed after hours of being passed from arms to arms, and touched in a way…that Kane would never touch him. They hadn’t repeated their acts, not yet, but they would, soon, and that caused Airleas to crumble again. His eyes refused to open, the images still flashing in the darkness. The very images Kane had so smoothly pushed out of Airleas’ consciousness now returned like a punch to the gut. He heard Kane’s voice, faint, yelling something, but there was no way to pull Airleas out of where he was now, not when that vile man was still touching him.

Hands at his wrists. Hands at his throat. Hands sliding down his body, different hands, loads of them, with dirty, uncut fingernails of soldiers, breath stinking of booze and menace and death, as if the men pinning him down had been feasting on the carcasses of the dead on the battlefield, foul tongues at the hollow of his throat, behind his ear, in his mouth so that he could taste that death that seemed to penetrate each of his days now, something shoved in his mouth, a dirty rag, to stop the screaming, when he still had the energy to scream, more hands, clawing at his robes, pushing his legs apart, and then…

The images disappeared with a burst of light as he was shoved away, the Yamese king releasing him in favour of his sword. Airleas had one second to take in his surroundings; Kane’s army charging for the Yamese soldiers, Théoden snarling, sword out, Kane yelling like a banshee, a lightning bolt meant for the king. And Airleas, away from those foul touches for a minute, watching as Kane prepared himself to fight for him. He’d die, Airleas realised. He was mad with rage, and that made him reckless. Airleas wasn’t a soldier, but he’d seen countless die like this. But Kane wouldn’t – not for him.

Succumbing to his fate, of being destroyed by the vile touches of vile men, Airleas ran for the Yamese king and threw his whole weight, as small as it might have been, at him, knocking his sword out of his hand. The king snarled, lashing out. His slap sent Airleas sprawling to the floor, but it also gained Kane the few extra seconds he needed. Airleas didn’t remain on the battlefield to see how it all ended. He crawled away, between legs of soldiers, and then stood, and ran, into the sad clump of long-dead trees that mocked a real forest. A few times he got stuck; shin-deep in snow that he didn’t realise had fallen over night. He didn’t stop until he saw his salvation.

A small pond shone like a mirror, half frozen. Suddenly the clothes Airleas was wearing seemed to strangle him. He felt so dirty and here was something that could cleanse him. Letting him mind succumb to the misery that always danced at the edges of his mind, he yanked off his cloak with trembling fingers, practically ripping at the layers and layers that kept him from freezing in the Arhanese autumn. By the time he was completely naked; his body was so cold he couldn’t actually feel the snow against his skin anymore. He trembled, wrapped his pale arms around his chest and approached the pond. He dipped his foot in and as his skin froze, he exhaled, glad to finally let go.

*~*~*

The battle lasted a few seconds, for Kane. Once the red haze cleared and he saw the carnage, he realised it must have been at least a quarter of an hour; still shockingly short for a battle that was meant to end a war that had been going on from the start of time. Breathing hard from the physical exertion, Kane looked around. There was carnage, but not as bad as some battles, primarily because he had managed to kill Théoden so early on. He looked down at his bloody body now with numb curiosity. Then he remembered; he had been so easy to kill because Airleas had knocked his sword out of his hand.

Airleas.

At once, the numbness that usually gave way to quiet dread after a battle transformed to worry so overwhelming that Kane dropped his sword in the snow and ran, again. Subconsciously he knew Airleas wasn’t anywhere near the battlefield. His instincts directed him through the snowy forest, following the trail Airleas had made when he disappeared. He ran so fast that when he reached a clearing amongst the sad stubs of trees, he nearly slipped on the ice. Breathing fast, his gaze was drawn to the pond…and the pile of clothes next to it. Airleas wasn’t there. Kane’s heart stopped.

And then he heard the sobs.

Airleas was on his knees, completely naked, a little way off, arms wrapped around himself protectively, sobbing his heart out. A dam seemed to be broken in Kane and he ran for Airleas, sliding to his knees. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t do it.

But he gathered him in his arms anyway.

If anything, Airleas started crying harder, pushing against his chest, ‘’stop…stop…’’ he blubbered.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just…just a moment…just ten seconds,’’ Kane gushed breathlessly, holding Airleas tightly to his chest, one hand cradling the back of his head, ‘’nine, eight, seven…’’ with each number, Kane clung to Airleas harder. His mate stopped crying, whimpering into his neck, ‘’…six, five, four…’’ Kane gritted his teeth, savouring the feel of Airleas against him before he had to let go, ‘’three, two…’’ he shoved himself away from Airleas – that was the only way he’d ever be able to let him go. He fumbled with his cloak while Airleas wept quietly, throwing it over his naked shoulders. He had to get Airleas out of the cold, but he couldn’t move, ‘’I’m sorry, Airleas,’’ he whispered in a broken voice, ‘’I should have protected you. I shouldn’t have made you touch me. Gods, this is all my fault…you were taken because of me…you were alright and I…’’

Kane had not cried in his life, ever. But now hot tears rushed down his cold cheeks and he hung his head, unable to move, the weight of his guilt crushing him. He concentrated his lowered gaze, blurry from tears, on Airleas’ pale knees, bare against the snow, and tried to tell himself that he needed to get Airleas home, he needed to get him home, he needed to…

A trembling hand appeared in his line of vision, palm out.

Kane looked up sharply- how could his mate, after everything he had been forced to suffer, still manage physical contact? Airleas’ entire form was trembling. He clutched the cloak closed with one hand, and his head was hung low enough that Kane couldn’t see his face. He was still weeping quietly, but the hand he extended towards Kane slowly stabilised. Breathing shakily, Kane reached out, too, and pressed their hands together. Airleas stopped weeping and Kane managed a weak smile, ‘’let’s get you home,’’ he whispered.

*~*~*  


Eddie couldn’t help but linger on the coast of Solin, in a little village near Waycross. He and Arne had been dumped there by the pirates the day prior and Edgar had decided that sleeping in the shitty little tavern was better than setting back to the capital straight away. Now the sun was setting on the second day and still they had not set out. Arne was growing agitated – he was sitting on one of the two small, hard beds, rapping his fingers against his knee. They’ve not done anything all day and Eddie was running out of excuses to keep them near the sea; Arne was probably aware that Edgar was lingering in hope that the pirates would send a message that would mean this whole escapade didn’t end in a dead end.

‘’ _Edgar_!’’

The king of Solin hadn’t realised Arne stood in front of him, hands on hips, saying his name until he got his forehead flicked, ‘’sorry,’’ he said, distracted, ‘’what is it?’’

‘’Are we going, or what? We don’t have time to sit around doing nothing; I’d like to be back home by spring.’’

Edgar glanced down guiltily. While he worried for his family, he didn’t even think about the fact that he was literally keeping Arne away from his, ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’What? Hey, no, that’s not…’’ Arne sighed impatiently, ‘’look, I want to help you, okay? You’re a prick, but I’m already invested in this investigation. We’re like partners, right?’’ he smiled lightly at Edgar, who was still looking down, ‘’the point is, we’re going to figure this out, one way or another, but I don’t want to drag it out longer than it has to be.’’ When the king continued to stare down as if he was the reason for the world’s problems, Arne gently reached down and tilted his head up, ‘’Edgar. Eddie. We’re going to figure this out,’’ he promised softly.

Edgar stared at him, eyes piercing, till Arne glanced away and drew back his hand from Edgar’s face. Eddie caught his hand, almost on impulse, and Arne could tell he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, either. In the next instance, Arne found himself being yanked forward, till he was straddling Edgar on the chair tucked by the small table of their shitty room. He held his breath. Eddie still had a firm grip on his wrist. And then he closed his eyes, tilted his head and pressed his lips to Arne’s.

Arne’s head jerked back by itself, ‘’what was that?’’ he blurted.

Eddie blinked, surprised, and finally got a grip on himself, ‘’what was what?’’

‘’That,’’ Arne gestured between their faces with his free hand.

‘’A…kiss?’’ Edgar said slowly, not understanding.

‘’Oh,’’ Arne pondered that for a moment, ‘’it’s kind of disgusting,’’ he fisted his free hand into Eddie’s collar, ‘’do it again,’’ he added, matter-of-fact.

Edgar snorted, but complied. He didn’t know what he was doing. But Arne was there, and he was right – they were partners in this mess, and Eddie, unconsciously, had been resting on Arne those past weeks. Without him, he would have probably broken down by now. Eddie tilted his head once more and this time Arne met him half way, his fingers slipping from his collar to the exposed section of his neck where his fingers stroked absently. Edgar pressed a few chaste kisses to Arne’s lips, which were as soft and full as they looked, and pulled back an inch, ‘’so you’ve never been kissed?’’ he asked. The thought was endearing. Eddie moved his hands to Arne’s waist. For the first time, he wanted to hold him. Well, no, not the first time – the first time had been when they were in the hammock, and he’d pinned his small, compact body against his.

‘’I live with my mother in the middle of nowhere,’’ Arne reminded him sarcastically. He wasn’t blushing; he didn’t even seem very aware what a kiss meant, or what it could lead you, ‘’do you like me, or something?’’ he added as an after-thought.

Edgar shrugged, ‘’I’m not sure.’’

‘’Wow, that’s nice to hear,’’ Arne said, but he smiled, settling more comfortably in Edgar’s lap, wiggling his ass.

Edgar groaned and tightened his fingers on Arne’s waist, feeling himself react, ‘’don’t do that,’’ he breathed.

Arne rolled his eyes, ‘’what? Is that some unspoken rule of this ‘kiss’? I can’t move or-‘’

Suddenly Eddie felt the sudden urge to reduce Arne to a stuttering, blushing mess. He wanted Arne to react to him, like he seemed to be reacting to the witchling. He wanted to see this other side of Arne that no one had ever seen, so he silenced him with another kiss. This time, he didn’t simply peck his lips but brushed them together, pressing their lips together harder. He felt a shift in the atmosphere, as Arne uncertainly curled his hand against his chest. Eddie released his wrist and slipped his hand against his freckled cheek – an easy enough action, considering they were the same height with Arne in his lap. Then he brushed his tongue against Arne’s lower lip.

The witchling jolted, ‘’Eddie, wha-‘’ he said against his lips and Edgar easily slipped his tongue into his mouth. Arne whimpered, his body slackening against his as a shiver went up his spine. Edgar smirked into the kiss, pulling Arne closer to kiss him deeper. When he pulled away, Arne was breathing hard. Edgar’s breath caught at the sight of his freckled face turning a bright red, his double-coloured eyes glazed over, his lips wet and parted as he panted. Edgar was painfully hard as he bent his head and kissed down Arne’s neck. Arne squealed, ‘’wait, Eddie-‘’

‘’Wanna stop?’’ Edgar murmured against his collarbone, kissing back up.

‘’Yes? N-no…I don’t know…ouch, don’t use your teeth, asshole!’’ Arne exclaimed and Eddie chuckled as he kissed a hickey into Arne’s neck. The witchling flushed harder, ‘’w-what are you doing?’’

‘’Marking,’’ Eddie murmured, nibbling on Arne’s earlobe. The younger boy shivered in his lap again.

‘’What are you…some sort of animal?’’ Arne ground out between pants.

Edgar dug his fingers into Arne’s hips and thrust up. Arne mewled, fingers digging in turn into the king’s shoulders, partially pulling him out of his haze. He had two options – carry Arne over to bed and do what he had subconsciously wanted to do for a while now, or stop. And Eddie realised that stopping was the best option. He was a king. Arne was a witchling peasant. With great effort, he detached his mouth from Arne’s freckled neck, ‘’we should stop,’’ he voiced his concerns.

‘’What?’’ Arne was clearly only half-listening, lost in all the new experiences he was receiving as he nudged his nose against Edgar’s and slotted their mouths together. The taste of him nearly made Edgar lose control. He forced himself to pick Arne up and set him gently on the floor, then take a healthy step back, ‘’what is it?’’ confusion shone in Arne’s eyes, and then guilt, ‘’did I do something wrong?’’

Edgar’s heart clenched at the sight of Arne standing in the middle of the small room, looking lost for the first time since they met, ‘’gods, no,’’ Eddie promised, ‘’it’s just… things like this usually lead to sex and…you know what sex is, don’t you?’’

‘’Yes, I know what sex is,’’ Arne’s voice was tight as if he was realising what Eddie was saying.

‘’I…we can’t. I’m a king-‘’

‘’And I’m a commoner,’’ Arne struck up his chin defiantly, ‘’which of course makes you so much better than me.’’

‘’Arne, that’s not-‘’

‘’Oh, no, please, forgive me,’’ Arne’s tone was bitter, ‘’you kiss me even though I don’t even know what that means, you touch me and then you decide you don’t want to anymore, because you happen to remember you’re ruling a small portion of a continent? Of course, I understand, your majesty,’’ Arne mocked, ‘’get off your high horse, Edgar. You’re not that great.’’

Now Eddie got defensive, ‘’hey, I never said I was-‘’

‘’You kidnap me, after I put back your stupid bones in the right place in your stupid body!’’ Arne exclaimed, ‘’you kept me in a gods damned dungeon and practically forced me to help you figure this whole mess out! And then you pull this kind of thing out of the bag, and expect me to be _fine_ with it-‘’

‘’Arne, I’m sorry,’’ Edgar stepped forward and grabbed Arne’s wrists to keep him from pulling away.

Arne glanced up at him and Eddie was shocked to find his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, ‘’why did you do it if you don’t even like me?’’ he whispered.

‘’I _do_ like you-‘’

‘’Then why did you do it!?’’

‘’I…shit, I…’’ Edgar stepped back and ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair, ‘’I guess I was just frustrated…’’

Arne laughed mirthlessly, staring at him like he was an idiot – which he was, ‘’wow, I’m sorry, please, let me be your whore since I have to do everything you tell me, anyway. And don’t worry, I won’t mind, of course, and I won’t feel anything for you after – that’s what you’re used to, isn’t it, your majesty? A stupid little sheltered king who can pick up and discard people whenever he feels _frustrated_ -’’

Eddie lost his temper, ‘’gods, Arne, it was a mistake!’’

‘’Yes. I know.’’ Arne smiled at him and Eddie found it hard to breathe, because there was a whole world of hurt in that smile.

‘’Arne-‘’ he wanted to take it back, he wanted to take it all back-

But Arne was out of the doors faster than Eddie could react.

*~*~*

Hours later, when it was fully dark, Arne still wasn’t back. After drowning his guilt in a couple mugs of ale in the downstairs tavern, Edgar finally gathered the courage to go out and look for his witchling. With purpose, he pressed his fists to the wooden table he was sitting behind and stood. The world was a little fuzzy on the edges, thanks to the ale, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He turned.

And came face-to-face with a breathless Arleen.

Edgar’s eyes widened as the world spun and he fell back into his seat, ‘’what are you doing here?’’ he asked as she collapsed in the chair opposite and downed the contents of his mug – she had clearly ran all the way from the port.

Once she finished the mug, she slammed it on the table, ‘’you were right!’’ she blurted, still breathing heavily, ‘’about the ship. You were right.’’

‘’What? Hold on, slow down,’’ Edgar sobered up considerably, ‘’start from the beginning.’’

‘’There is no beginning,’’ Arleen clearly couldn’t wrap her head around the whole situation, ‘’just…after you left, we set out for Moriya. A few hours into the voyage we realised the Madness wasn’t anywhere in the formation. We had a ship turn back, in case the crew ran into some trouble. But they couldn’t find it. We all set out, searching for it…and then we realised…’’

Edgar realised she was shaking. He reached out to steady her hand, ‘’realised what?’’

Arleen raised her eyes to him. She looked shell-shocked, ‘’the Madness burned to nothing in the last bandit attack on the pirates, twenty years ago,’’ she whispered, ‘’the Madness doesn’t exist anymore. And yet, for weeks, it had been a part of Kleia’s flotilla – and only once it disappeared, when you two left, did we realise that it shouldn’t exist. And we couldn’t remember the crew – we had spoken with them, and socialised with them but suddenly we can’t remember names, or faces.’’

‘’The ship that shouldn’t exist,’’ Edgar breathed, remembering what Raaisel had said.

‘’We turned back to warn you. Thank god you’re here,’’ Arleen breathed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as if the only thing she wanted was to sleep.

Hope returned to Edgar and he clenched his hands on the wooden table. They had confirmation that the cult was real – and it was currently somewhere out at sea, on the Madness.

‘’Not a dead end,’’ Eddie breathed, and stood. Now he _really_ needed to find Arne.

*~*~*  


Aki’s heart thundered against his chest as he stared at the doors of Demetrius’ chambers. Here he was, at night, pretending to be sleepwalking – except his eyes were open. The two guards posted pretended not to notice him – how often had they laughed about his sleepwalking habits. Aki flushed and pushed the doors open, not wanting to remain in their presence any longer. The room was dark – of course it was dark. It was night time, after all. Even so, Aki felt incredibly nervous as he closed the door quietly behind him, looking at the bed. Demetrius was under the covers, and in the darkness he looked like a man, sleeping, but Aki had to be sure. He had to know why all the ropes in the castle were suddenly off limits for him.

He walked slowly towards the bed, as quietly as he could. If Demetrius was genuinely asleep, he’d let it go, and find a different way of confining himself to his own bed at night. Maybe Demetrius just really needed all the ropes? He stopped at the foot of the bed and dumped himself onto the covers, like he imagined he did when he was sleepwalking. He was facing Demetrius.

So it was hard to miss the fact that his eyes were open and he was smiling lightly.

The smile, of course, disappeared as soon as Demetrius realised that Aki’s eyes were also open. ‘’Oh, gods,’’ Aki whispered, feeling paralysed, ‘’I knew it. You _knew_.’’

He shot up in bed, ready to bolt from the room, from this damned castle…except Demetrius’ arms around him, hugging him from behind, kept him in place, ‘’don’t,’’ the single word was so full of desperation it made Aki hesitate.

‘’You wanted me to come here,’’ Aki whispered at the dark room.

He felt Demetrius nod, his forehead resting against Aki’s shoulder, ‘’yes.’’

Aki felt his throat close up, tears burn at his vision, ‘’you are _married_ -‘’

‘’To you!’’

Aki yelped when he was yanked around and came face-to-face with Demetrius, shirtless, his hair dishevelled, eyes burning, ‘’I’m married to you,’’ he repeated, quietly.

Aki shook his head, silver strands falling loose of his ponytail, ‘’no, your majesty, you’re not. You’re married to a Salarian prince that I stood in for.’’

Demetrius kept a firm hold on Aki’s arms, ‘’you’re the one I said the vows to. You’re the one I kissed,’’ his demeanour crumpled as he leaned their foreheads together, gazing into his eyes desperately, ‘’you’re the one I _want_ to kiss.’’

Aki was already shaking his head, pulling away, ‘’you can’t say that,’’ he stumbled off the bed and towards the doors.

‘’Aki!’’ Demetrius jumped off the bed but Aki had already fled, ‘’Aki, please!’’

Demetrius’ pleading chased Aki down the hall, down the stairs, all the way down to his room. He slammed the doors shut as if he could keep Demetrius’ cries out of his head that way and looked around the room wildly. He didn’t have rope, but he had to have something else, to keep him in bed… his eyes fell on the small chair in the corner of his room. Maybe it wouldn’t keep him in his bed, but it could keep him in his room… Aki grabbed it and tucked it under the handle of the doors, then stepped back as if the doors burned. That way he would trip over the thing on his way to the doors, and wake up – and he’d like to see Demetrius confiscate every chair in the palace.

Blinking back tears, Aki dumped himself in bed, refusing to think about what would have happened if he stayed in that chamber, and let Demetrius do what they both wanted.


	15. The Tribe of the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyss! So, good news, I'm not going on hiatus although I'm not gonna update as often, and I'll update shorter so you guys can read more easily. Firstly, thank you all so much for the massive batch of support I've recieved! That was really the inspiration I needed. 
> 
> StellaCruz - baby I know every one of those 19 places that do your course will take you. They'd be idiots not to. Thank you for being here. 
> 
> Xiennary123 - you. I love you. You great. 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - I acc feel honoured that I'm the first person you reviewed. Honestly, thank you so much. 
> 
> Extra big thank you to the confidence boost from my ninja lurkers: Miaya_Tezuka, Paprika, Crepesbaby, GKC93, Bbboo, Nakabe& FlashFire705
> 
> ANYWAY!   
> As a big thank you, since this story is moving a bit slow in the smut department, I'll pop in a smut scene for one of the Empire couples, like I did with Baris and Kilia in Empire. And y'all get to decide which one you want ^_^ So let me know and I'll write y'all a smut scene as a thank you!   
> (Merin x Orion, Frith x Cedric, Adelais x Chermion, Kleia x Cassia (hahaha kidding that ship has SUNK), Hoel x Sayre (since Hoel is not 15 anymore whoop), Cel x Cao, Lin x Dreux) Let me know!

Cass splashed cold water from a bucket onto his face, rubbing vigorously to wake himself up. He brushed a hand through his brown hair, dampening it against the already stifling heat of the morning – wasn’t winter supposed to be right around the corner? Cass tugged his sleeping tunic off and splashed water onto his chest, sighing at the coolness that relieved his warm skin for a moment. Behind him, the flap to Jaha’s tent ruffled as someone stepped inside.

The king of Hailbronn froze.

He’d become so accustomed to Jaha’s footsteps, he realised, that he easily picked up on the way that the footsteps didn’t sound like his. As calmly as he could, Cass dipped his hands into the water again, pretending not to have noticed. He strained his hearing. The camp site was always loud, but now there was an edge to the sound, like people weren’t talking, but arguing. Cass couldn’t be sure that someone had raided the camp, and outside the tribe was fighting. But he wasn’t taking any chances.

Using the element of surprise, Cass sprang up and grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon – Jaha’s vase on the low wooden table. He whirled round and the vase smashed against the side of a man’s head, shattering. Cass winced as shards ripped into his cheek and the man went down. Cassius only had a second to look at him – middle aged, with a simple bandana around his head, now soaked with blood. He couldn’t tell if the man was breathing and he felt bile rise up his throat at the thought that he might have killed him. But he didn’t have time to ponder on that further.

Because while he heard the man’s heavy footsteps, the young woman that had followed him had been completely silent. She stood a few paces away, poised like a wild animal about to strike, a crude dagger made from bone clutched in her hand, half-hiding her face. The smallest movement would cause her to strike but at least Cass’ luck in taking down her companion made her hesitate. Cass glanced around the room, lightning fast. Gods, Jaha’s tent was a mess of random objects, but when most needed, none struck him as an obvious weapon. He wouldn’t be able to move, anyway. The woman would slash his throat before he even jumped over the table. He glanced at her again, trying not to show how helpless he felt. She was dark skinned and dark haired, like most in Khandar, but the paint markings on her face were green. Cass had been right, then – Hasinai was facing off with a different tribe.

Almost imperceptibly, the dagger slid from the woman’s fist to the tips of her fingers. Oh gods; she was going to throw it. Cass made a split-second decision. He dove behind one of the wooden poles hiding up the tent and the knife hit the wood before he even managed to hide behind it. Now they were both weapon-less, but the woman was already running across the tent, desperate enough to fight with one of the random objects. Cass’ body moved entirely on his own as he whirled, grabbed the dagger from where it was embedded in the pole, jumped over the man he’d taken down and reached the woman, just as she turned, one of the bone heads of ram that hung on the walls in her hands. She dropped it as Cass pressed the tip of her own dagger to her throat.

Cass felt sick just at the thought that he might slash someone’s throat, but thankfully he didn’t have to. The flaps parted and in the next instance he heard Jaha’s voice, ‘’Cass!’’

He moved out of the way just as Jaha fell on the woman. He, too, had a blade of bone in his hand, this one longer and curved. With incredible speed, the woman ducked as he slashed through the air where her head had been and lunged at his stomach, wrapping her arms around it in an effort to topple him over. Jaha stumbled but managed to throw her off. Cass watched in awe as the two moved like two flashes of lightning, faces set with concentration. His eyes slid to Jaha’s body, coated with sweat – he’d probably fought countless tribesmen by now – every muscle glistening and pronounced as his body, taunt and strong, barrelled at the woman.

Somewhere in the distance, a horn sounded and the woman dived under Jaha’s arm. Jaha whirled but she was already out of the tent, ignoring her possibly-dead companion on the floor. Cass had never heard that horn – it probably meant the enemy tribe was retreating, considering how quickly the woman had cleared off. Suddenly exhausted, shaking, he fell onto the edge of the bed. He didn’t even care that he was invading Jaha’s space. He’d never been on the bed. He just sat there, staring into space. Making irritated noises under his breath, Jaha stomped over to the tent flaps, and glanced outside. Satisfied, he returned to Cass and there was approval in his eyes as they glanced over the man on the floor.

Cass was surprised when Jaha knelt in front of him and reached out to touch his cheek, that had been cut with the shattered vase, ‘’it’s nothing,’’ Cass whispered, but he made no effort to push Jaha’s hand away. Any and all comfort was welcome at this point, ‘’I’m sorry about the vase…’’ there were shouts outside, sounding more irritated than anything, ‘’you should go to your people,’’ he said softly, finally finding it in him to push Jaha away. When he didn’t move, Cass pointed at the tent, ‘’your people. Hasinai. Jaha. Go.’’

Instead, Jaha surged forward. Cass flinched but the tribe leader brushed his nose lightly against Cass’, leaning even further forward to press their foreheads together. His mouth was set in a tight line and his eyes were downcast. He was feeling guilty, Cass realised, because he’d nearly gotten Cass killed by keeping him here as prisoner. And whatever he was doing, this was how he comforted his people, when they got hurt. Instead of going to them, however, he was kneeling in front of Cass. The king felt a surge of something warm for Jaha as the man tilted his head slightly to trace his cheek with his nose, then settled just below his ear, nuzzling his face there like a puppy asking for forgiveness.

Cass slipped his hand against his warm neck, feeling his pulse thrumming there and tilted his head gently in his direction, so he could brush the few strands of hair that had escaped his bun from his forehead and press a kiss there.

Jaha’s face shot up as if he’d just slapped him and Cass flinched again. Was kissing some kind of taboo? Or maybe because he was a prisoner… ‘’uh, sorry…’’

Suddenly, Jaha grabbed him around the waist with one strong arm, lifted him and threw him on the bed fully. Cass scrambled backwards, ‘’hold on, I didn’t mean anything by that-‘’ Jaha’s face was terrifyingly emotionless as he grabbed Cass’ ankle and yanked him into the centre of the bed, crawling on top of him and pinning both his wrists above his head. With his free hand, he began to clumsily pull down Cass’ pants. Cass flushed, ‘’Jaha, there’s a dead man on the floor!’’ he protested and hissed in a breath when Jaha’s strong hand closed around his member, ‘’Jaha…’’ he whimpered, ‘’you said you wouldn’t touch me…’’ that was a lie. Technically, Cass demanded not to be touched. Jaha had never said anything about it.

‘’Shhhh…’’ Jaha hushed him softly, nuzzling his face into Cass’ neck apologetically again as he pumped him into full hardness, ‘’Cass…’’ he murmured softly.

Cass gave in, relaxing and exhaling shakily as his member grew slick under Jaha’s persistent touch. He half-heartedly jerked his wrists and Jaha released them. Cass told himself he wouldn’t touch Jaha, even as moans and sighs began spilling from his mouth and he found one arm around Jaha’s shoulders, his free hand fisted in his black hair. Jaha was whispering something against his neck and it sounded suspiciously like ‘sorry’. Cass moaned and came and Jaha stroked him through it. Once the shudders stopped coursing through his body, he grew limp and Jaha propped himself up above him. Somehow, Cass missed his warm weight, despite the stifling heat of the air.

Lazily, Cass reached out to brush his fingers against Jahiem’s bulge. That was their arrangement, wasn’t it? They did this to one another and forgot about it. But Jaha grasped his wrist and gently nudged it away, shaking his head. Cass frowned. Jaha always did thing to him expecting the same in return, ‘’I can…’’

Jaha shook his head again and crawled off the bed, wiping his hand on a piece of cloth. Cass sat up, not wanting to intrude on Jaha’s space any longer but the tribe leader shoved him back down. The message was clear – he was supposed to rest. Now that he thought about it, the interesting morning meant he’d gladly get a few more hours of sleep in. Under Jaha’s watchful eye, still drowsy from the aftermath of his orgasm, Cass settled more comfortably on the many pillows and furs, managing to pull up his pants with one hand. Jaha’s bed – which, technically was just a massive pile of furs and blankets and pillows - was impossibly comfortable compared to the floor.

As an after-thought, Jaha leaned over Cass; brushed back his hair like Cass had done to him and pressed a lingering kiss there. Cass flushed and hid in the pillows, ‘’gods,’’ he grumbled, ‘’I’m not angry. Stop being nice already.’’

Once he felt Jaha had moved away, he glanced up in time to see him grab the dead man by his ankle and unceremoniously drag him out of the tent.

*~*~*

‘’Your majesty.’’

Kane turned. He’d been pacing the black marble corridor so much he was sure he’d worn a grove into the floor by now. As he faced the head physician, his fur cloak curled around his ankles, ‘’how is he?’’ he tried not to sound too stressed. It wouldn’t do for the king of Arnheim to show weakness, ‘’will he live?’’

The physician glanced away and Kane felt his heart run cold with all the ice in Arnheim, ‘’your majesty,’’ the physician began, and, like most people in Arnheim, he didn’t evade the subject, ‘’lord Airleas is very sick. Kneeling in the snow naked had made him sick, obviously, but his body is weak already. He’s not particularly strong but he should be able to fight this sickness off. Except,’’ the physician sighed, ‘’it’s like he doesn’t want to.’’

Kane swallowed, ‘’is he awake?’’

The physician shook his head, ‘’in a delusional sleep, brought on by the fever.’’

Kane feared asking again, ‘’will he live?’’

‘’Not unless his fever break by morning,’’ the physician said truthfully, ‘’if not then…I am sorry, your majesty. I have given him medicine, but it all depends on whether he wants to live.’’

The idea that Airleas wanted to die made Kane’s heart clench. How could he get his mate in such a state, ‘’I understand. Thank you.’’

‘’Be with him, your majesty,’’ the physician added as he began walking away, ‘’he needs his mate right now.’’

Kane nodded and entered the chamber where Airleas had been moved when they returned from the White Wall. He lay in the bed that seemed to massive for him, with quiet servants lighting candles in the corners of the dark room. Kane approached his mate. He really did look close to death, pale and sweating, his black hair damp on his forehead, breathing laboured, eyes moving quickly behind his eyelid like he was having bad dreams. Kane drew up a chair next to his mate and took his hand gently in his, kissing the back of it. His skin was clammy and cold. With his free hand Kane drew the covers over his mate. Gods, if only he’d kept an eye on him, he wouldn’t have run off, wouldn’t have taken his clothes off and tried to…

Of course. He had tried to drown himself in that lake. No wonder he didn’t have any will left in him to live. Kane kissed his hand again, ‘’live,’’ he whispered, voice cracking, ‘’for me.’’

*~*~*

Jahiem was pouring over the drawings of tribe territories in the war tent when Hok’ee’s massive shape pushed the flaps open and he entered.

Jaha glared at him, ‘’where were you?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Hok’ee blinked, ‘’the supply tent was burned down. I was helping put up another one. We’ll need to send for-‘’

‘’I mean,’’ Jaha’s voice was ice, ‘’during the fight.’’

Hok’ee glanced away, guiltily. As his best friend, he had the most authority out of anyone to challenge Jaha – well, maybe except for Yona and Mohe. But as his second in command, he had to follow Jaha’s orders and the leader had explicitly said which tent was to be the first Hok’ee was meant to protect – the one with Cass in it, ‘’Tetawken attacked so suddenly-‘’

‘ _’Where?_ ’’

It was slightly hilarious to see such a big man look so embarrassed, ‘’at the shaman tent,’’ he admitted quietly, ‘’Otoahastis-‘’

‘’Oh bull crap,’’ Jaha exploded, standing and slamming his hands on the wooden desk, ‘’this isn’t about the shaman. This is about that little, annoying brat that’s her apprentice. What’s his name? Miho-‘’

‘’Micco,’’ Hok’ee said defensively, ‘’and I was protecting one of the tents that has non-fighters in it.’’

‘’And Micco just happened to be there?’’ there was bite in Jaha’s voice.

Hok’ee’s already dark eyes darkened, ‘’I’m sorry I protected two of our own. I’m sorry I protected the only person in this whole goddamn camp who could, possibly, be the one I want to be with one day. I’m sorry I didn’t run to the aid of your little white king that you’re smitten with!’’

‘’I’m not smit-‘’

‘’He did fine, by the way,’’ Hok’ee snapped, ‘’I saw the body of that Tetawken bastard before he was burned. He was messed up pretty bad.’’

Jaha clenched his teeth, ‘’watch your words.’’

‘’Oh, do forgive me,’’ once you got Hok’ee in a mood, it was hard to pull him back out, ‘’should I just lie to you? I promise I’ll be there for that foreign king next time, even if our own people need help first,’’ Hok’ee shook his head in disgust, ‘’you should just send back things you can’t take care of,’’ he turned to leave, ‘’oh, and send for supplies, unless you’d rather we all starve in the winter.’’

*~*~*

Nuria straightened, rubbing the charred ash of a fire between her fingers, sniffing it. The remains of the fire were nearly gone, but Lyanna had managed to lead Cass’ search party to the remains of camp.

‘’He was here,’’ Nuria said, ‘’but I don’t know which way we go now.’’

Lyanna pointed, ‘’away from the coast. It’s dangerous here. I’ve seen other tribe. If there are divisions between the people, they’re likely in different parts.’’

‘’How do we know which ones we’re looking for?’’ Mahalia crossed her arms. In the inky night her hair looked black.

‘’The ones that attacked us were painted blue, on their faces. While I’ve been scouting the coast, I’ve glimpsed savages with green.’’

‘’What are we waiting for?’’ Lian started towards the thick bushes.

‘’No point,’’ Lyanna shook her head, ‘’there’s no way you’ll find your way in the dark. No, we’ll set up camp here, get a move on in the morning. I don’t want to bump into some night animal in there.’’

Lian looked at her in awe; they all did that, sometimes, ‘’I still don’t know how you survived,’’ she admitted, setting about finding firewood.

Apparently, the fire was a bad idea.

Because Mahalia didn’t even realise the green painted tribe was creeping up on them until it was too late. Lyanna fought the most viciously, having been captured once already, as he arms were tied with rope behind her back. Lian remained still, taking in her surroundings. Nuria nearly made it out into the darkness. Mahalia took someone’s eye out and the slap that was cracked across her face made her eye swell shut by the time they were dragged off.

As the sun tinged the horizon pink, they found themselves in a tiny tent, tied to a pole.

‘’Fuck,’’ Mahalia proclaimed as the search party became four more people lost to Khandar.


	16. The General and The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO   
> Thank y'all for all the support, I'm so happy <3   
> Read till the end for the smut that y'all requested ;)

Edgar and Arne returned to Solin in time for the Winter Solstice ball and, for some reason, Arne didn’t leave. For the first time in his life he felt emptiness in his body that made him waddle to his room, dump himself on the covers, and sleep the day and night away. He was exhausted, physically and mentally but, mostly, what Edgar had done seemed to have expanded his universe...and then his words became a black hole that sucked it all in, leaving Arne empty. He knew it would pass but right then he felt like a ball of misery that needed sleep. He couldn’t call it heart break. After all, he wasn’t in love with Edgar. What was there to love? The fact that he’d kidnapped his saviour, the annoying persistence with which he protected the ones he loved, his strength and determination and those stupid blue eyes...

When Arne awoke, in the late morning of the day of the solstice, he had made up his mind. He was going back home, to his mother. He felt guilt stir in his gut, since he had promised Edgar they’d figure this out together. But that was before Edgar had done and said all those things that made it impossible for Arne to stay. Besides, now he was back in his kingdom and he knew for sure that the cult existed – he had Rozhin’s and Dagmaer’s disappearances to prove it. He’d have armies and advisors and other nobility to help him. What could Arne do? He wasn’t even a proper witch, just a witchling who could do a couple tricks...

There was a tentative knock on his door and Edgar entered, dressed in court clothes once more. They suited him, Arne thought miserably. He tried not to look too self conscious as he ran his hand through his bed head. It was stupid to try and fix his appearance anyway – he had the stupid two coloured eyes, after all. They made his face look weird. And he had freckles – nobody likes those and they seemed to occupy every inch of his body like some sort of plague, ‘’what brings the king to the low-lives?’’ Arne had aimed for a light joke but his voice came out as bitter as his thoughts.

‘’A certain witchling whom I own an apology to,’’ Edgar said softly.

‘’You already apologised,’’ Arne stood and waved him away, ‘’besides, you were right. It was all in the heat of the moment and I over reacted,’’ he felt sick saying those words. He walked to the small basin in the corner and splashed water on his face, his back to Edgar, ‘’you don’t have to worry about it anymore,’’ he added, hoping Edgar would leave.

The king leaned against the wall instead and crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’so...any plans?’’

Arne hesitated, and then wiped his face with the sleeves of his long sleeping tunic. He felt a sudden craving for his hut at the edge of the cliff. It was so cosy in the winter, with all the dried fruits filling the air with a sweet smell and the fireplace always buzzing and his mother’s cinnamon tea... he sighed, ‘’I’m going home. To my mother. I’ve been away long enough,’’ he turned to face Edgar, forced himself to look the king in the eyes. Edgar looked like someone had just hit him over the head with a metal pan, ‘’I wanted to help but there’s not much I can do. I’m afraid our partnership ends here, your majesty,’’ he extended his arm to Edgar and managed a genuine smile. Despite what happened in the last leg of their journey, Edgar was a good man.

Eddie slowly pulled himself off the wall and reached for Edgar’s arm, clasping it. His touch sent a sizzle of electricity up Arne’s arm and he forced the shiver off. He hadn’t realised when he’d become so sensitive to Edgar’s touch, ‘’I will let you go,’’ Eddie said in an uncharacteristically low voice, ‘’but only after the winter solstice ball,’’ he smiled sheepishly, ‘’I want to thank you properly, and a real apology for kidnapping you is in order.’’

Arne thought about that. A ball came with all the luxuries of court food, which he might not try ever again, and if he stayed just for tonight he could avoid sneaking out. Maybe Eddie would even give him a horse and supplies for his journey, ‘’alright.’’

*~*~*

‘’Here. Carahan.’’

Bean looked up and smiled at Aedan, who handed him a steaming mug of something between a tea and a hot ale, and sat down next to him on the bench in the dining cavern of the bandit mountain. As he drank, Bean glanced at the Captain over the rim of his mug. In the few weeks that he’d been here, he’d often forgotten to shave and now his jaw was covered in light stubble. It gave him character, Carahan thought – and he had a _very_ nice jaw-line, ‘’how’s life with the bandits?’’ Bean cradled the cup between his hands.

Aedan shrugged, ‘’I miss the palace and the knowledge that my work is piling up is terrifying. I mean, getting the cadets up to speed with their training will take weeks alone,’’ he glanced at Bean, ‘’but, other than that, it’s not so bad.’’

Bean hid his blush behind his cup again.

‘’How come you’re here?’’ Aedan gazed out at the hall full of bandits eating and talking, ‘’you’re not in danger, are you?’’

‘’No, but I...uh, promised to keep an eye on Amaria,’’ despite the fact that she wasn’t there at the moment, ‘’and Elysia insisted I help out, so...’’

‘’Well, it’s nice to have someone to talk to,’’ Aedan bumped his shoulder against Bean’s and Bean grinned into his cup.

A few tables down, Elysia was craning her neck to watch them, grinning like the devil himself. Next to her, Alden rolled his eyes, ‘’you’re evil, you know that?’’

Elysia scowled and turned back to one of her sworn brothers, ‘’how am I evil? I wanted to pair Dante and Bean up from the goodness of my heart,’’ she said, ‘’it’s none of my doing that he ended up with that Captain instead. You’re the evil one,’’ she jabbed his ribs and he grinned, ‘’how can you not be happy for them?’’

Across from her, Rhett rolled his eyes, ‘’and this has nothing to do with the fact that he’s supposed to marry a certain tavern girl?’’

Elysia showed him a vulgar gesture, ‘’nothing at all,’’ she grumbled, picking up her mug and downing the contents.

*~*~*

Airleas was dying.

That was all Kane could think about as he faced his council. His fever had not broken that night. Nor had it broken the night after. It had been days and still his fever raged, weakening him – and still a part of Airleas seemed to hold on to life. Kane contemplated putting his mate out of his misery, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let Airleas go without telling him he loved him. A part of him never gave up hope, either.

‘’Your majesty, about Yame...’’

‘’Yes,’’ Kane said in a hollow voice, ‘’give them independence.’’

His councillors stiffened, ‘’your majesty, you keep saying that, but the war with Arnheim raged for so long because they weren’t under our control.’’

Kane sighed. Why did he have to be here? All he wanted was to be by his mate. He hadn’t seen him since late afternoon the previous day. The physicians had forced Kane to go sleep in his own bed for once and he’d been at meetings all day, ‘’fine. Then I will appoint a regent until one of my family can take control of Yame. But they will not be enslaved.’’ Some councillors grumbled at that. Kane understood them – they’d lost loved ones to the war as well as honour and dignity. Yet Kane couldn’t bring himself to care all that much, ‘’send word to Yame. They will retain their independence if they do not fight whoever will be king. This meeting is adjourned.’’

He couldn’t get out of the council chamber fast enough. His footsteps echoed down the corridor as he sped towards the chamber where Airleas lay dying. The faces of his ancestors and family glared down at him from the massive portraits on the walls. Kane usually didn’t walk down here, but it was the fastest way...he tried not to shy away from the painted gazes of his family, especially his mother. Queen Lige looked disapproving even when captured in a painting. She had always been disapproving but people said losing her brother to Kainan had made her more open, so she harboured love for her son, too, and he loved her, despite all her flaws. Her death had been like darkness over Kane’s heart that took months for him to recover from. He feared that Airleas’ death would leave him dead inside forever. Kane reached the chamber doors and hesitated. Every time he saw Airleas, pale and unresponsive in the bed, it was like a deathly blow to him. Yet he needed to be with his mate. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

Airleas was awake.

Kane’s knees nearly gave out under him as he stared at the bed, wondering if his senses were tricking him into believing something he so badly wanted to believe. But there was his mate, sitting up, looking weak and pale and frail and sickly, but alive, his eyes open, mouth in a gentle smile. His fever had broken, Kane realised. After days of physicians spreading their hands and praying for a painless departure, here he was, looking better, stronger.

Kane was sobbing as he ran across the room and fell to his knees by Airleas’ bed, burying his face in his fur-covered lap. He felt Airleas’ soft fingers stroking his hair and he wanted to stay like that forever. He forced himself to stop crying, to compose himself. He was supposed to be the strong protector. He was an Arhanese king – crying wasn’t an option for him. Kane straightened, wiping tears away with his sleeve and pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, ‘’you’re alright,’’ he whispered.

‘’Yes,’’ Airleas gave a gentle smile, ‘’I didn’t want to leave you.’’

‘’Why didn’t the physicians tell me immediately after you woke?’’

‘’I thought you were resting. They told me how you wouldn’t leave my side,’’ Airleas chuckled softly, ‘’I wanted you to sleep a little longer.’’

Kane didn’t mention that he had been in a meeting, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he whispered, ‘’about everything. About not being able to protect you. I never should have allowed you to come with me to the battle.’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Airleas reached up slowly and stroked Kane’s cheek. That one gesture brightened Kane’s world, which had been so dark in the last days, ‘’it’s not your fault, none of this. So let’s not speak about it again.’’

Suddenly, Kane ripped his cloak off him, ‘’gods, you’re not even covered properly! Do you want to get sick again?’’ he threw his cloak over Airleas’ slim shoulders, bundling him tightly without touching him directly. Airleas chuckled again. For the first time in a long while he looked happy to be alive. Kane watched him with so much love that Airleas blushed and looked away, ‘’can I...check your fever?’’ Kane asked cautiously.

Airleas nodded. As softly as he could, Kane brushed Airleas’ hair away and pressed his hand to his forehead. It was still unnaturally warm, but not nearly as hot as it had been. Airleas was getting better, Kane told himself firmly, ‘’it’s definitely weakened,’’ Kane murmured. He knew he should take his hand away, but he couldn’t bring himself to, not after his mate was nearly ripped away from him. Slowly, he moved his fingers, tracing the curve of Airleas’ temple, his cheekbone and jaw, his fingers light. And then, out of nowhere, Airleas tilted his head and pressed his cheek firmly against Kane’s palm. He didn’t seem to be fighting off painful memories. Instead, he was relaxed, nuzzling into Kane’s hand like a cat.

Slowly, Kane reached out his other hand and cupped Airleas’ face fully. Airleas opened his black eyes and smiled at Kane. The king leaned in slowly and brushed his nose against Airleas’. The priest’s eyes fluttered shut again and he allowed the Arhanese kisses that Kane lay upon his nose, giggling softly. Only when Kane tilted his head and pressed closer did Airleas open his eyes and press a gentle finger to his lips before they met his, ‘’not yet,’’ he murmured.

Kane pulled away immediately and smiled down at his mate. He was glad that Airleas’ wasn’t back in his shell, like he had been when Kane saved him from the late Yamese king. Airleas still seemed content with Kane’s touches, even more open to them now. And he was okay.

Gods, he was okay.

*~*~*

‘’Captain!’’

The Captain of Queen Lian’s guard, substituting for his son, turned to the saluting soldier, ‘’what is it?’’

‘’A visitor for you, sir,’’ the soldier said, ‘’in the barracks.’’

The Captain frowned, but nodded. Who would visit him now, especially in winter in Perth, when the cold was so bitter that everyone was walking around, miserable. Especially when Queen Lian was gone and Queen Mardell could barely juggle her throne and her own with the help of King Aethelfrith and King Cedric. The soldiers’ barracks, where the Captain slept, were a short ride from the palace so within half an hour he was jumping off his horse and making his way to the largest bunker at the end of the first row. He pushed open the door.

Something flew at him and before he could react, that something was wrapped around him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, ‘’Sayre,’’ Hoel whimpered in his neck.

Sayre wrapped his arms around his husband tightly and carried him to bed. He dumped them on it, hovering above his husband, who beamed at him, ‘’gods, you’re so beautiful,’’ Sayre whispered as Hoel grinned at him, his happiness apparent and unbound. Hoel stroked his face, ‘’what brings you here?’’

‘’Aedan wrote,’’ Hoel said, ‘’he said he’s fine, but I wish he’d come back. I’m worried. And I miss you,’’ Hoel’s brown eyes turned sad, ‘’so much.’’

‘’It’s only been a few weeks, my sweet General,’’ Sayre murmured, kissing Hoel’s forehead. He stopped and looked down at his husband’s small, compact body, hard with muscles that he gained in the years when they were training together in the city watch under the eye of Aelia Dairmuid, ‘’wait...whose overlooking the forced in Mor if you’re here?’’

Slowly, Hoel’s brown fingers flitted to the top of his tunic, and he undid the strings, ‘’don’t worry about it?’’ he asked sweetly, and how could Sayre say no to him? He undid his armour as quickly as he could, which was pretty quick after more than twenty years of experience. By the time that was done, Hoel’s hands dived hungrily under his tunic, pressed against the rock hard muscles of his stomach and yanking his tunic over his head. Just in their pants, they fell back onto the bed and Sayre’s mouth found Hoel’s. While by nature Hoel was a gentle soul, he was an animal in bed and Sayre was beyond happy that he was the only one who got to see him like that.

The Captain ground his erection into Hoel’s through their pants and Hoel moaned sweetly, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. Sayre took advantage, kissing down his neck. When he got to the sensitive part between his shoulder and neck, he bit down. Hoel groaned low in his throat, his fingers dragging across Sayre’s naked back, causing him to shudder, ‘’don’t bite,’’ Hoel said.

‘’You don’t seem to mind,’’ Sayre growled and bit down again. Hoel’s whole body arched up and he ground helplessly against his husband, unable to stop himself after weeks of separation, ‘’I’m glad you came,’’ Sayre said between heated kisses to Hoel’s neck.

‘’C’mere,’’ Hoel pulled his husband up and slid their lips together. The taste of Sayre was like his own, personal drug and when Sayre was away, he went through withdrawal. Hoel pulled back to gaze at his husband in adoration. He traced his fingers over his various scars, especially the one that slashed through one of his eyes. People were generally scared of Sayre, or found him extremely unpleasant to look at. Hoel was the opposite. He thought Sayre’ face was interesting and, paired with his deep voice and his personality, Hoel had no problem at all finding Sayre handsome.

Sayre dipping his head to kiss Hoel again and wiggled his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down. He kissed down his neck and chest, reaching his stomach which he paid careful attention to. While the rest of his was lightly muscular, his stomach retained the softness from his pregnancy with Aedan. Sayre loved the subtle softness to his body when he held him; he kissed down to his bellybutton and dipped his tongue inside. Hoel giggled but as Sayre went lower, taking him in his mouth, the giggle turned into a high pitched moan.

The Captain only worked on Hoel for long enough to get him achingly hard before propping up his legs on either side of his waist. He wasn’t even patient enough to shuffle all the way out of his pants, instead pulling out his erection and sliding his already wet tip against Hoel’s entrance. Hoel welcomed the heat and hardness of him inside, filling the empty void that Sayre had left when he’d gone to Perth. Hoel moaned, fisting his fingers into the furs underneath him. Sayre begun to move immediately, thrusting hard and fast into his husband as he mewled under him. Sayre was torn between kissing the hell out of him and simply watching his face as he thrust.

He settled for the latter, gazing down at Hoel in admiration as his brown skin turned faintly red, his eyes closed and his wrist pressed against his mouth in an attempt to stop the noises. Sayre finally couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward and pulled Hoel’s wrist away from his mouth, pining it above his head. He laced their fingers together as his other hand went to cup Hoel’s face. He slowed at the end, kissing him deeply as the last few thrusts ended with orgasm for both of them.

Sayre pulled away and managed to roll off Hoel before he collapsed. Hoel closed his eyes, resting his hand on his stomach. They were both breathing hard, but once their breaths settled, Hoel rolled onto his side. Sayre gathered him up and pulled him on top of him. The General of Mor settled his head against Sayre’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Sayre pulled furs on top of them and traced his husband’s body under the covers. His hands travelled down his back, against the slope of his shoulder and the curve of his ass, the muscles in his thighs and his soft stomach, his face...

‘’I really love you, you know,’’ Sayre murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Hoel snuggled into him, ‘’I love you, too.’’


	17. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, especially my sisters in fanfic and those who reviewed~ Special shout out to Xiennary123 <3   
> Fear not, smut is coming!

The ballroom of the Solin castle looked grander than ever before. The crimson carpet had been washed so it blazed like fire under the feet of the guests and the golden chandelier washed the ballroom in a glimmering light; the red columns climbing to the ceiling were wrapped with green winter-vine and mistletoe; around the floor-to-ceiling arch windows tables threatened to crash under the weight of the food; and, on the throne set on a raised dais, sat Edgar. He looked gorgeous. Arne didn’t know when he’d started thinking of the king as gorgeous, but he just knew he couldn’t compare. His clothes were nice, but he clearly didn’t suit all the finery. His freckled, tan face, messy hair and double coloured eyes made him look like someone who worked out in the sun all day, not attended balls at the winter solstice.

Eddie’s blue eyes met Arne’s across the ballroom and Arne waved, almost shyly. Edgar stood and walked down the dais, accompanied by music and appreciative glances, ‘’hey,’’ he said casually when he reached Arne.

‘’Hey,’’ why was _Arne_ breathless? It was Edgar who had just jogged down the stairs and crossed the ballroom to get to him, ‘’nice...uh, ball.’’ Arne felt like an idiot and he made a point never to feel like that, no matter how often village kids teased him, or he got a cleaning spell wrong or when he talked too much. So why was Eddie...

Edgar shrugged, ‘’we have better. My birth day’s the best. I don’t mean to brag, but you should definitely come down here,’’ Eddie gave him a sly look accompanied by a smirk, ‘’you’ll be first on the guest list.’’

‘’Gee, thanks,’’ Arne rolled his eyes. Secretly to himself he’d already sworn he’d never come back here. There was no point attaching yourself to a king when you were just a witchling. Even royalty from his own kind, the most powerful – princesses and princes – wouldn’t look twice at him.

Eddie ignored what had been a subtle rejection, and nodded over to the nearest table, ‘’let’s drink.’’

‘’I talk a lot when I drink,’’ Arne said but followed him nonetheless. He hadn’t had many occasions to drink – just around this time of year when his mother made malt wine, or that one time at the village festival in the summer (never again).

‘’You always talk a lot,’’ Eddie said and Arne flinched – how many times had he heard that in his life, with looks of disdain? His mother was probably the only one who didn’t mind. But then Eddie laughed, ‘’I like that,’’ he said and something fluttered in Arne’s chest. He pressed his fist to it to stop the fluttering. He wished he could charm his heart into settling down, like he did with inanimate objects or even fire, ‘’here,’’ the king pressed a heavy chalice into his hands.

Arne glanced around. He liked the atmosphere here. No one seemed to pay them much attention. Some looked at Eddie like he was a snack – others bowed respectfully but mostly the atmosphere was loose and friendly. Arne sipped his wine, which warmed him immediately. He shivered. Now it could go both ways – he could get all chatty and personal and his heart would definitely do that fluttery thing again with his mind too groggy to tell it to stop; or he would go into shut down mode and pass out quickly. He kind of hoped for the latter. At least he wouldn’t have time to embarrass himself, ‘’down it.’’

‘’Hm?’’ Arne glanced back at Eddie, distracted.

The king raised his cup, ‘’down the wine. With me.’’

‘’Do you want to get me drunk?’’ Arne asked blankly.

Eddie grinned, ‘’maybe. Are you up for it? Think you can keep up?’’

‘’No,’’ Arne said with a sigh, and clinked his chalice against Eddie’s. What the heck. He was going to get drunk anyway – he was hopeless with wine. Whatever fool he was going to make out of himself tonight, he might as well get it over and done with. He pressed the chalice to his lips and gulped down its content, feeling the pleasant burning slide down his throat like liquid fire. As he set the cup down, he already felt himself going giddy, light, happy.

It was all about to take a turn for the worse.

*~*~*

Demetrius hadn’t known what the most terrifying sight was to him. He’d never been to a real battle so he couldn’t say a battlefield strewn with corpses. None of the people close to him had ever died – except Elentina, his grandmother, but that was when he was small. His father growing sickly and retreating to the manse in the countryside had been pretty bad.

But seeing Aki Freelander standing in front of the palace gates with a trunk in his hand and a coach behind him was definitely, absolutely, infinitely the worst thing Demetrius had ever seen.

‘’Thank you for the coach,’’ Aki said formally to the king of Sahr, bowing, ‘’and for being so kind to me in my time here. I won’t forget your kindness,’’ this didn’t come out strained, like Demetrius expected it to. Aki’s words were genuine. Aki really thought Demetrius was kind – and he was. He’d given him a job and better conditions and a great pay and so many sweet smiles and he hadn’t freaked when Aki sleep walked...and then Demetrius had to go and ruin it. The one thing Aki never wanted to be was somebody’s mistress. His sister had been, once. Sage was twenty eight now. In her youth, she had been the plaything of a lord and she had been more in love than anyone could phantom. Aki, just a kid then, had imagined her as a lady, with her own household and pretty dresses. Just as quickly as the lord had become interested in Sage, he stopped. Sage had been so heartbroken his mother had given her children – all six of them, before they became ten – a talking to about messing with lords and nobility. Even three year old Vance got an earful. After Nova turned eight, she too had the talk and before Aki left for the palace, much to his mother’s dismay, he’d heard her lecturing four year old Leann. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the twins got the talk before they learned how to walk.

And all this because after the lord abandoned her, Sage had died inside. Now she just sat at the window all day, in her rocking chair that their father had made them, and stared outside through their little dirty window. Her hair grew long, past her knees, and there was too much work for any of them to brush it properly, so it tangled. Even little Leann gave up after a few minutes. Sage just sat there, and withered away, for ten years. She didn’t speak. She didn’t eat much. She didn’t smile. Aki wondered how bad a broken heart must be, for you to die at eighteen and never come back to life.

He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Which was why he was leaving.

‘’Aki,’’ Demetrius’ voice was soft. He was so beautiful, with his bronze skin framed by the gently waving hair and those eyes and that mouth and... ‘’you don’t have to go.’’

‘’I think I do,’’ Aki said with a sad smile, ‘’it’s not your fault. It would have happened sooner or later. I was never meant to live in a palace.’’

Demetrius looked bad – on the inside. Aki could see it through his eyes. Almost like Sage. But Aki knew the king would recover. He had responsibilities and he was surrounded by beautiful courtiers, unlike his sister who could hope maybe for the smith’s daughter. Not much after a lord who had shown her the world and then locked her in a dirty cage like a bird, taking the key and disappearing forever, ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’I told you; it’s not your fault, your majesty.’’

Demetrius stepped forward. Aki stepped back. Demetrius sighed so heavily Aki felt a little guilty for going. When the king reached out, Aki didn’t move away, let him caress his face without looking up, ‘’what did you do to me, Aki?’’ he murmured and stepped even closer, ‘’stay. Please.’’

‘’You’re married.’’

‘’I’m not.’’

‘’You’re _married_.’’

‘’You’re the one I said the vows to, Aki Freelander,’’ Demetrius murmured, ‘’if anything, I’m married to you.’’

‘’Stop saying that.’’

‘’Please.’’

‘’I can’t, Demetrius,’’ Aki stepped away, ‘’I just can’t. Thank you, for everything,’’ he felt himself chocking up so he reached backwards and pulled open the carriage doors, tossing his trunk inside, ‘’and goodbye,’’ he clambered inside and slammed the doors shut, knocked frantically on the ceiling to get the driver going. He couldn’t look at Demetrius, couldn’t bear to see how heartbroken he looked. He didn’t want to be like that lord, trampling over Demetrius’ heart. But what could be done?

They barely cleared the gates before Aki slid to the floor and burst into tears.

*~*~*

Arne was on the table.

Why was he on the table?

He looked out at the crowd. All eyes were turned to him, expectant, amused. His shoes were off, he realised. Someone had cleared away the food and the wine. In a moment of clarity between the haze of the wine, he remembered he’d promised – very loudly – to dance for the nobles. They had eagerly made him a stage on the table and now even the band was playing a merry tune, something that could be played in a pub – something that Arne could dance to. Gods, he really was making a fool out of himself. But before the thought finished forming, the warm, fuzzy wine wrapped itself back around his mind. He pin pointed Edgar in the crowd, leaning against a red column with his hand over his face like he couldn’t bear to watch.

And then Arne just...started dancing.

He’d done a lot of that. In pubs. It seemed to be the only place where there were no judgemental old women and snarky teenagers who didn’t like him for his eyes colour. Amongst the drunken crowd, it was easy to forget he was any different. Here, in a ballroom, the crowd was pretty much the same – now drunk enough to start clapping and cheering for Arne like the common folk. The witchling wasn’t even fully aware of what his legs and arms and body were doing, in the winey haze. He tried to concentrate on his movements.

He grinned, let himself listen to the music. Like everything around him, it was eager to play, mischievous. It would be hard to coax it into doing anything, but Arne didn’t want to charm the music. It was like he was being charmed by it instead, his feet working in complicated ways as he pranced up and down the expensive table, secretly taking satisfaction from it. He twirled, stomped his foot as loudly as he could without his shoes to the cheers of the crowd, then stood on his tiptoes and kept dancing, moving his hips in a way that made a few of the nobles whistle.

Arne didn’t know where the idea came from – probably from the wine. But he saw the other table, saw that it was mostly clear save for the vase of flowers, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaping. Witches were supposed to fly anyway, weren’t they? So he flew. He leapt from the table to gasps and cheers, twirling mid air and landing on the other table. The landing was anything but stable but at least he was kept upright. The crowd was in a frenzy now, clapping and cheering – he couldn’t disappoint them. Once on the other table, he twirled and twirled, sliding against the wood, making the crowd go wild. When he finally stopped, breathing hard and grinning, their cheers drowned out the musicians.

Arne glanced up, at the column where Edgar still was. He wasn’t hiding his face anymore. He stood there, wide eyed, mouth slack, like he didn’t know what he had just watched. Of course, Eddie wasn’t used to pub dances – especially not ones on expensive tables. Arne grinned at him, feeling that pleasant fluttering in his chest again, and in the next instance he felt hands around his waist, taking him down to the floor neatly. He was suddenly looking at a blond noble, handsome, more or less his height but much more muscular. With one hand still on his waist, he reached out and plucked a winter flower from the bouquet on the table – he extended it to Arne, ‘’a flower for the pretty dancer.’’

Arne smiled at took it, ‘’thank you, kind sir. I’d curtsy but I believe I’m in no shape to do that.’’

The man chuckled warmly and inclined his head, ‘’Bren Fade, Lord of Whailla.’’

 ‘’Well, Lord Bren, I have no idea where Whailla is,’’ Arne’s speech was slightly slurred and he swayed in the Lord’s grip till he tightened it. The crowd had already dispersed, seeking other sources of amusement, ‘’but I’m sure it’s _veeeeery_ important.’’

‘’No, not really,’’ Bren shrugged, dropping the Lord act and smiling properly at Arne, ‘’so what’s your name, pretty thing?’’

‘’Hm~’’ Arne felt like playing a game. Or, rather, the wine in him wanted to play a game, ‘’maybe I’ll make you earn it...’’

‘’Arne.’’

Edgar’s cold voice sobered him up the tiniest bit and he turned to the king, scowling, ‘’you ruined the game, you’re majesty.’’

‘’Arne, huh?’’ Bren smiled at bowed his head to Edgar, ‘’what a nice little treat, your majesty. I didn’t know there was anyone in Solin who could dance like that.’’ Bren’s arm remained tight around Arne’s waist and Edgar’s eyes bored holes into Bren’s, ‘’maybe he could give me a private dance-‘’

‘’Maybe not,’’ Edgar said tightly, grabbing Arne’s wrist and yanking him out of Bren’s grip, ‘’forgive me, Lord Fade, but Arne is tired.’’

‘’Am not!’’ Arne protested, voice slurred.

‘’Yes, you are,’’ Eddie glared at him and nodded at Bren, ‘’enjoy the rest of the evening.’’

Bren looked mildly annoyed as Eddie stirred the pouting Arne away. If not for his steady hands, Arne would have tripped and passed out on the floor by now, ‘’you should steer clear of him,’’ Eddie said through clenched teeth, ‘’he’s bad news.’’

‘’Whatever. It’s not.. li-like I’m going to be around... here much longer,’’ Arne stumbled over his words slightly, hiccupping in the middle. If anything, Eddie seemed even more tense after hearing that. He led Arne up the stairs, ‘’alright I may be...a lil’ drunk...but I know up and down and up and down and up...’’ he shook himself, feeling his thoughts floating away with the wine, ‘’and my room is dooown...’’ he pointed up the staircase they were climbing, ‘’and your room...’’

Eddie didn’t say anything and Arne didn’t complain. He didn’t really like his bed in the servant quarters. When Eddie pushed his doors open, Arne squealed and ran straight for the bed, which was as grand and crimson as the ballroom, with heavy drapes hanging on either side, waiting to be drawn. Arne ignored all the other grandeur – the detailed wallpaper and the massive paintings and ornamented furniture – and squealed, shuffling between the pillows. Edgar sighed, closing the doors, ‘’at least take your clothes off. You’ll mess them up.’’

Arne obediently peeled them off, giggling and fighting with the buttons and strings. Once he was in his under-things, Edgar came over and sat at the edge of the bed. Arne swayed to music only he could hear, ‘’can we pull the curtains down? Make a den?’’ he asked dreamily.

‘’Yes. Alright,’’ Eddie climbed onto the bed with him and reached out for the heavy gold rope hanging from one of the pillars. He pulled and the drapes fell shut, cocooning them in. Arne giggled again.

‘’That’s nice.’’

‘’I suppose,’’ Eddie reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes, ‘’gods, what am I going to do with you?’’

Arne grinned drunkenly, ‘’I’ll tell you. But you can’t tell anyone.’’

‘’A secret?’’ Eddie smiled. He was amused by Arne’s shenanigans. It was definitely adorable.

‘’Yeah!’’

‘’Alright,’’ Eddie crawled forward, till Arne could press his mouth against his ear. Eddie suppressed a shiver, especially when one of Arne’s hand slid up to his shoulder.

‘’You won’t have to do aaaaanything with me,’’ he whispered dramatically, ‘’because I’ll be gone tomorrow.’’

Edgar’s chest seized up and before he knew what he was doing, his hand was at the back of Arne’s neck, pushing him gently forward, ‘’what are you doing?’’ Arne asked curiously as Eddie pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, ‘’Eddie?’’

‘’Nothing. Shhh...’’ Eddie wasn’t sure what he was doing himself, but he sank his fingers into Arne’s sandy hair and kept his arm around his waist and tried not to think about it, ‘’don’t worry. Just...go to sleep, alright? You’re safe here. With me. Let’s not think about tomorrow.’’

‘’Mmmh, if that’s what you order...’’ Arne murmured and settled his head against Edgar’s shoulder. Eddie stroked his hair till he fell into a wine-induced sleep.

After a while, Edgar lay Arne down in the bed and found a guest room for himself.

In the morning when he finally gathered the courage to re-enter his bedchambers, Arne was gone.

*~*~*

Demetrius looked at the letter in his hand, played with it. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Aki had done something to him. A simple commoner with a sweet smile and strange night habits had managed to turn everything Demetrius had been taught upside down. Now here he was, in his office, with a letter to the monarch of Salar in his hand – a letter that annulled his proxy marriage to the young Salarian prince and broke off their engagement. It wasn’t uncommon, to get engaged and engaged over and over again. The Salarian monarchy shouldn’t mind too much. He’d written that he simply thought the age gap between them was too big.

But really, he was just in love with Aki Freelander.

*~*~*

Sohail wished they’d thought up some sneaky plan of getting his son back – a plan that would involve them slipping in and slipping out unnoticed.

But, in the end, storming the assassin fortress was the only option.

It was as much about getting Moe back as it was about finally stomping down on the assassins. Elias was sultan, and the assassin king was nowhere near that status. He was Elias’ subject and it was time he knew that.

Cana Kaale wasn’t that far away, the next principality north-west after Helvetica, the capital, where the sands of the Anhelm deserts spilled into the jagged, rocky mountains. Thanks to the sand, there was a constant rise of dust there, like golden fog coiling between the jagged rocks, making it look like they were floating. The assassin keep, too, looked like it was floating, near the base of the mountain, set against a steep, rocky side, with a few scraggly trees growing nearly horizontally. The keep was menacing, all dusty stone and spiky towers and black windows like eyes of a strange mountain monster. But Sohail was not scared because the worst thing that could ever happen to him – losing his son – had already happened. The march of Elias’ men behind him was reassuring.

The assassin keep was placed well, in a position that was hard to reach. Soldiers had to walk in twos down the steep paths that led to the building that seemed to spurt out of the stones. Sohail kept close to Elias, as the sultan requested. He wore armour, too, and it didn’t feel right. He was made for soft materials; even if he had a fierce heart of a warrior, he was never meant for the battlefield. _But this won’t be a battle_ , he reminded himself. Sohail was so busy repeating that phrase to himself that he barely noticed when they reached the towering doors of the keep, placed on the side. No one was guarding it, but that didn’t mean death wasn’t lurking just inside.

Elias slammed his fist against the doors and the sound echoed around the mountain, sucked into the sandy fog. Sohail blinked sand out of his eyes. Elias slammed his hand against the doors once more and each slam echoed with his fury. Finally, the doors opened and two people marched out, a boy and a girl. The boy was young, maybe fifteen, and Moriyan – the girl was much older and much paler, with silver omega hair. It was impossible to tell where she was from. They stared at the army with unsurprised, amused smirks. They were both clad in leather and weapons, ‘’the king of assassin awaits the king of Moriya,’’ the girl said in a sweet voice of a nightingale that Elias wouldn’t have pinned to a ruthless assassin.

The two assassins turned to lead them inside. Elias knew you should never turn your back to the enemy – he also knew that if he so much as reached for his sword, he’d end up with his throat slit. No matter; he wasn’t here for the two assassins. He glanced behind him to make sure Sohail was safe. The omega stared ahead with grim determination, his silver hair falling into his eyes in waves. Behind him, Thais had her sword drawn, looking more determined than even Sohail. Elias pushed down the twinge of resentment for her – after all, this was all her fault.

Elias had expected high ceilings and marble archways, a gloomy atmosphere and darkness. Instead, he was surprised as he stepped into the foyer of the keep and was greeted with a low ceiling and brick walls. From the outside, the keep looked menacing; inside, it was designed to hold many assassins. Elias and his army, eighty strong, were led into the keep and suddenly the space felt cramped. When the two assassins stopped at a doorway and opened the doors, Elias motioned for them to stop just outside them. Sohail and Thais followed him inside.

The interior of the king’s office looked a little like a country pub. There was a fire dancing merrily in the fireplace, with a pot of warm wine bubbling over it; a table with candles and a bench with a fur drape that a cat slept on; a chandelier dripping with candle wax and weapons strewn everywhere, like one might strew clothes or jewels. There were three assassins in the room, minding their own business but keeping an eye on the sultan. And then there was the king himself. Amir was sprawled in a comfortable looking chair, a chalice of wine in his hand and a lazy smile on his face. And there, in the corner, was Moe – sitting on a fur with a little wooden toy, looking wide-eyed at his parents.

‘’I want my son back, Amir,’’ Elias said, ‘’and I will not give you any children. If you refuse,’’ he gestured to the doors, ‘’the eighty soldiers behind those doors will massacre every assassin in this keep, and the assassins of Cana Kaale will be now more.’’

‘’Is that so?’’ Amir drawled, ‘’how violent. Although I doubt it would take more than, what, twelve of my assassins to take out your soldiers?’’ he shrugged, ‘’no need for that, though, isn’t that right, Moe? We haven’t hurt you, have we?’’ he glanced at the little prince in the corner, who looked uncertain.

‘’ _Khal_ Amir has been very nice,’’ Moe mumbled and Elias nearly punched the assassin king there and then.

‘’ _Khal_!? He is not your _Khal,_ Moe!’’ Elias glared at Amir. How dare he steal his son away and then make him think he was his friend...his ‘uncle’! ‘’come here, Moein.’’ Elias said in a cold voice, still glaring at the assassin king.

Moe got up and padded over, clutching the toy – a wooden horse – in his hands. Amir outstretched an arm lazily and Moe stumbled, and stopped, ‘’we had an agreement.’’

‘’We did not,’’ Sohail hissed and stepped forward, ‘’you came into our home and took our son away. That is no agreement.’’ He turned to his son and reached out, ‘’I’m sorry we took so long, _habibata_. You can come home now.’’

‘’I didn’t say so,’’ Amir said casually.

‘’But I did,’’ Sohail snarled at him, and then marched right up to Amir, knocked his arm away and picked up his son. It was like the shattered pieces of his heart folded back together when he held his child, his body finally aware that he was safe. Moe clung to him with a chubby hand.

‘’You will let us walk out of here,’’ Elias said, preparing for battle that was about to unfold.

Amir sighed and sat up. He waved at the assassins in the room, who had drawn weapons, and they put them away, ‘’yes, yes, alright.’’

Elias blinked, ‘’what?’’ no...battle?

‘’I said alright,’’ Amir stretched like a lazy cat, and the actual cat woke up and padded over into his lap, ‘’I have no use for children of nobility, already too spoiled to be any good – that works as a good threat though, doesn’t it. Although I have to say, Moe here showed quite a bit of potential,’’ the man winked at the child in Sohail’s arms and Moe gave a tentative smile, ‘’for now, you know not to threaten me with foreign hunters. You, on the other hand, don’t,’’ he pointed to Thais, who stiffened. Amir stood and the cat hopped off his lap. He finished his wine and looked at Elias, ‘’I will do you a deal. Your kid for your hunter.’’

Elias glanced at Thais. Sure, he was angry at her – angry beyond belief – but she was still a good woman, and she was blood. He opened his mouth, but Thais beat him to it, ‘’deal.’’

‘’Marvellous,’’ Amir waved her over as if she was another cat.

‘’Thais...’’ Elias wasn’t so sure of her decision but she grinned.

‘’I’m better at escaping than a four year old,’’ as she passed him, she squeezed his hand, ‘’I’m sorry. Truly. Forget about me. Our paths will not cross again.’’ Then two of the three assassins in the room grabbed her and hauled her away.

And Elias knew it was wrong, in the face of his distant cousin being hauled away by professional killers, but as he looked at Sohail and Moe he was flooded with unbelievable relief and happiness.

*~*~*

His mother was waiting, as if she had known.

It was dawn, two days after the winter solstice ball, when Arne climbed up the hill towards their little cottage. The witch was waiting at the top of the hill, watching him arrive, her long red hair pulled by the winter wind with all its beads and feathers and braids, her long dress flowing. The last few meters Arne ran through the snow and lunged at his mother, who embraced him tightly, ‘’I told you he’d kidnap you,’’ she said, and laughed against his hair, ‘’I missed you, you little bugger.’’

‘’Missed you too, ma,’’ Arne squeezed her tightly around the waist. She was still young and strong but he hated leaving her by herself for so long. The people in town didn’t quite accept her and the witch community was weary of her, since she wasn’t an actual witch. They were grateful she took in Arne, though, ‘’I’m home now.’’

‘’I’m not blind,’’ the witch pulled back and smiled at her son’s freckled face, ‘’it’s good to have you here. Come, I’ve fixed supper.’’

Despite everything, despite the ache in his heart that wouldn’t allow him to say goodbye to Edgar without breaking down, it was good to be home. He tried not to look at the bed when Eddie had lied in for so many weeks when injured and instead enjoyed his mother’s cooking. They ate in comfortable silence. Everything Eddie had to say about his adventure with the king and about this cult, he’d said in fire messages. He had failed to stop the cult but he doubted Eddie would give up. He hoped he’d figure it out. He hoped he’d forget about Arne, so they could both move on. They were from two different worlds – not just commoner and king but witch and human.

Even so, Arne could not settle.

It was late at night when he finally gave up trying to sleep. His mother snored lightly in the other bed. The fire in the fireplace cast warm shadows on the walls. The snow patted softly outside. All Arne could think, lying in bed, was about Eddie, lying in the same place. He wondered if the king was thinking about him. He shook his head, threw back the covers, grabbed his cloak and stepped outside.

He hadn’t meant to do it but as he plopped down in the snow cross-legged, not worried about frost bite, it came to him what he wanted to do. He needed an answer, a last means of fulfilling his promise to Edgar that they’d figure this out together – something that he could send in a letter, something that would help Eddie with this whole thing. Something he hadn’t thought of doing, because it was a thing of the witch world and the more time he spent with Eddie, the more he wanted to forget how different they were. Now he closed his eyes and sang a short, quiet tune so his mother wouldn’t wake:

_‘I loved you an age,_

_I loved you a time,_

_I love you a thousand years,_

_And I watched you die.’_

A whistling started up, mirroring his tune, and then it stopped...

‘’And here I thought you’d gone and died in a hole.’’

Arne opened his eyes and smiled at the witch sitting cross-legged in the snow opposite him, ‘’hello, Raaisel.’’

‘’Greetings, Arne,’’ Raaisel smiled, covered in even more layers now that there was winter, ‘’where’s your pretty king?’’

‘’Where he should be,’’ Arne didn’t want to talk about him. Raaisel’s silver eye glistened with curiosity while her black eye seemed to laugh at him. She brushed back dark hair that fell from her woollen hat, ‘’a question, if you will?’’

‘’Just one?’’ Raaisel reached into one of her many pockets.

‘’For now.’’ Arne said wearily. Raaisel was weird with these things; better to specify everything then have her use your words against you later.

Raaisel produced a piece of white chalk from her pocket and sighed, ‘’I hate working in winter,’’ she murmured to herself and swiped the snow away with her arm, till damp, dead earth appeared. The chalk appeared on the frozen mud as easily as if the witch was drawing on a wall, ‘’what are you going to pay me with? A secret or a confession? A truth or a lie-‘’

 ‘’A truth.’’

Raaisel paused and glanced at him, irritated, ‘’you called me all the way here in the middle of the wintry night to give me a truth. That’s so _boring_.’’

‘’Had other places to be?’’ Arne asked innocently and Raaisel sighed. Arne relented, ‘’fine. I’ll give you a confession. Or a secret. You name it. It’s all those things.’’

Now Raaisel seemed interested as she traced her symbols faster, ‘’ask your question,’’ she said when she was done.

Arne said the question clearly – he’d tossed it over in his head while he lay in bed, ‘’what is the most important thing I should know about the cult on a ship that shouldn’t exist, right now?’’

‘’Those are hard questions you ask,’’ Raaisel reached into her pocket and the chalk disappeared, replaced by cards. She shuffled and begun to place the cards in front of Arne. It depicted mountains with a sun rising behind them and Arne’s stomach twisted, ‘’the mountains,’’ Raaisel flipped the second card, showing a crown, ‘’a king’’, Raaisel contemplated this, and Arne glanced at the dreaded third card. When Raaisel flipped it, it seemed to show a clock – time. But, no. The clock seemed to be moving anti-clockwise in front of Arne’s eyes, ‘’their target is a king, in the mountains,’’ Raaisel stared at the third card, ‘’but it is too late,’’ she looked at Arne, ‘’they already have him.’’

Arne’s blood ran cold, ‘’not a king. A prince. A royal to complete the ritual,’’ his name was carried away on the wind, ‘’Aris...’’ the witchling sprung to his feet, ‘’I need to warn them.‘’ he sprinted inside the cottage and kicked his mother awake, ‘’mother, I need to go. Things have happened...I’ll explain later...’’

‘’What?’’ the witch sat up, groggy, and rubbed her eyes as Arne crashed around the cottage, piling food into his satchel that he hadn’t yet unpacked. Perhaps the horse he had sold in the village was still there and he could buy it with the money he hadn’t yet spent.

‘’The cult. I thought Elysia had taken care of the majority of royals but in her frenzy she forgot that one was living with her. Aris is senile and if he walked out of the mountains...’’ he shook his head and ran to his mother, pressing a kiss to her sleep-warmed cheek, ‘’I’ll come back, soon. Wait for a message. I’ll stop them, just like you said I should.’’

The witch nodded, lips pinched, ‘’be safe, you little rascal.’’

‘’I will,’’ Arne hugged her tight, pulled on his boots, piled on a few layers of clothes and crashed through the doors, ready to sprint down the snowy cliff.  

‘’Wait,’’ Raaisel was still sitting on the floor. She rose quietly, pocketing her cards, ‘’payment.’’

Arne turned to her, slowly. He’d nearly forgotten, ‘’go on, then...’’

‘’Your truth. Your secret. Your confession,’’ Raaisel said and there was something unsettling lurking in her black eye, ‘’I want to hear it.’’

And perhaps if he had not just found out that Aris was in mortal danger, and the cult nearly had completed their mission, Arne would have stalled. But there was no time for that – he had to warn the king of Solin and the bandits at the mountain. So he stared at Raaisel and said it, voice cracking as the words whooshed out of him, an ultimate truth he had been aware of for far too long, ‘’I’m in love with Edgar.’’

Raaisel’s smile widened wicked-fast to something inhumane, too long, teeth too sharp as she made a gesture as if catching Arne’s words, before it returned to normal and she melted into the shadows.

Arne rode like hell for the Moher mountains.  


	18. Go Gently Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shite this wasn't meant to be so long but most of it is smut anyway so enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StellaCruz - ya like ANGST!? Well, prepare yourself, because there is a real angst flood coming soon enough ;) 'Demetrius porque', I'm crying xD Honestly, I'm not even mad about Aki 'Ski' Freelander xD Did you...did you just...use a vine on me? MARRY ME. SIGN ME THE FUCK UP. 'Right in the kokoro' no stop why do you have to be so hilarious xD Thank you so much for reviewing, your comments always brighten my day <3 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - THANK YOU FOR YOUR CAPSLOCK AND YOUR ENTHUSIASM ITS A REALLY GREAT MOTIVATOR <3 Also, you and Xiennary mentioned Amir x Thais...hmmm....we'll see~ Xiennary, b, no words needed - you know how much I appreciate you.   
> And SeamoreRed ofc - you great. You my day 1. Thank you for commenting <3 
> 
> Macaria_Czol - thank you for reviewing, it means a lot! Also, it's almost like you read my mind with the eunuch and the second favourite...

Cassius had woken up.

He’d crawled off the floor and looked around the room – satisfied that Jaha was gone, he washed up.

Then, not really feeling like plotting his escape so early in the morning, he dumped himself on Jaha’s nest.

And fell asleep.

The next time he woke up, maybe an hour later, his tunic was off and there was a pleasant, soft pressure on his chest. Without opening his eyes, Cass realised he was being kissed. And he had a pretty good idea of who was doing the kissing. He cracked open his eyes, stared at the dark leather of the tent, then looked down at Jaha, who was holding him by his hips and was kissing down his chest. Cass still wasn’t fully awake. When he had fallen asleep on the pile of furs and blankets that made up Jaha’s bed, he had been faintly worried how the alpha would react to him invading his space.

Apparently he didn’t mind.

‘’Jaha, what are you doing?’’ Cass’ voice was heavy with sleep as he slid his hand over Jaha’s shoulder. The man didn’t budge, murmuring something in his language against his bellybutton. Cass shivered. Jaha kissed lower, tugging on his pants gently. He paused before the thin trail of brown hair disappearing lower and glanced up at Cass, dark, almond shaped eyes twinkling with curiosity. Suddenly, Cass jerked from his happy bubble of post-sleep and his eyes widened as he attempted to sit up, ‘’Jaha, wha-‘’

Jahiem pulled him back down firmly by the hips, an amused smirk tugging on his mouth. He’d used the momentum of Cass shifting to pull down his trousers further and his member quickly disappeared in Jaha’s large hand as he started stroking. Cass gasped and fell back against the pillows. And then his eyes widened again, as strange warmth slid over his quickly hardening member. He glanced down and half-whimpered, half-moaned, seeing Jaha take him into his mouth. What, exactly, was Jaha doing? Ignoring the fact that Cass had told him he didn’t want to be touched, why was he copying what Cass did to him? Was he curious about it?

Cass made as if to reach for Jaha, to stop him, but a sudden flick of his tongue made Cass’ hand halt and fall onto his bare stomach. He’d taken to wearing little clothes, because of the heat. Jaha experimentally bobbed his head, like Cass had done, and finally realised that he was supposed to suck. Then everything went to hell. Cass wasn’t the image of innocence, even being only sixteen; as a king, he’d had flings here and there but he usually just lie down and let people get on with it. Or, when he was feeling adventurous, he did the sucking. But he’d never gotten it back, he realised – till now. And gods, he realised why his lovers always seemed so excited by the prospect of him doing it to them.

Cass may or may not have moaned Jaha’s name, and Jaha seemed to have enjoyed it because he started sucking even more vigorously. In an embarrassingly short time Cass bit his lip and came down Jaha’s throat. He didn’t dare open his eyes, to see Jaha surprised – or pissed off. He tried to catch his breath, in case he needed to run. Instead of angry Khandarian words, the silence was filled with the sound of gentle kisses as Jaha, quite content with Cass’ reaction, began kissing up his stomach. Cass opened his blue eyes slowly and gazed down at Jaha, who was taking immense care with each kiss he pressed to Cass’ now sun-kissed stomach. Without really meaning to, Cass reached down and tugged a strand of dark hair from where it hang to Jaha’s shoulders, part of it up in his usual bun. Cass lazily wound it around his finger. The king of Hailbronn couldn’t bring himself to care about what Jaha was doing, about how everything would get much more complicated when he reached his lips. He felt like a warm puddle of goo, melted under touches he hadn’t realised he’d been starved for. He didn’t want to move, whatever happened.

And something did happen.

Something neither of them expected.

A flaming arrow shot straight through the leather sides of the tent and embedded itself right into one of the poles holding the tent up, as if the archer knew where it stood.

*~*~*

Fort Cathor was milling with workers, vendors and pickpockets – after months at the palace, the normality of it all was like a slap to the face for Aki. He stood at the edge of the little town of Amren, a measly couple of days away from the Capital, and sighed. No one paid him attention, of course. There was too much going on. The houses around the town square were open – the hatter shop, butchers and the little book shop crammed between the temple and bakery. The usually ruddy cobblestones were covered with a fresh puff of snow that did not stop the workers, who cut across like busy ants, hefting tools and material. They were building a fresh row of houses not too far, trying to expand Amren. Aki barely managed to duck under a long wooden post carried between two strong-looking women, ‘’aye, it’s Aki!’’

He’d been noticed after-all. He turned back to the dark haired twins, who had stopped and grinned at him, balancing the pole on their shoulders as if it was nothing, ‘’how do you do?’’ Aide, younger by half an hour during which Mrs. Rubio’s screams had woken all of Amren, gave a mock bow.

Herma scowled at her twin and fought to balance the pole on her shoulder, ‘’idiot, don’t change levels!’’

Aide ignored her, ‘’how’s the palace, then? We’ve done bets for how long you lasted.’’

Aki felt a tentative tug in his heart. Warmth. A little bit of happiness. Amren might have been full of gamblers, drunks and stubborn omegas, but it was home, ‘’and who won?’’

The twins exchanged amused looks, ‘’Alysia.’’

Now Aki smiled properly. Of course. His sister, older by four years, was the menace of gambling dens. She had been born lucky and her luck had clung to her every step of her life – for that reason she was possibly the happiest woman in Amren, or even all of Fort Cathor, with a good job as a seamstress, a beautiful face and a knack for making the lives of the Freelander family easier – she was the one who had found out about the proxy position in the palace for Aki, ‘’well, maybe she’ll use it to pay for your wedding, then?’’ he said to the elder twin.

Out of all of Alysia’s suitors, Herma was the most determined to win her hand. And the one who amused Alysia the most, so perhaps it would work. She grinned at Aki, ‘’I wish. Gods, that girl is something.’’

‘’I’ll let her know,’’ he nodded at the twins, ‘’enjoy the snow.’’

‘’Enjoy your mother’s _wrath_ ,’’ Aide fired back and they set off in opposite directions, the twins to the warehouse, Aki towards his family home.

The Freelander house had always been a bit lop-sided, which Aki had always found charming, until the moment he had to repair the roof and kept slipping off. The first time he’d broken a bone had been because of the roof. But if he held a grudge for every place where he had harmed himself, he’d hate all of Amren – as it stood, he loved his little good-for-nothing town. Aki stood in front of his house for a while, just looking, clutching his trunk in his hand. He’d been away since spring. A good chunk longer than half a year, but the money had been good – clearly, since the windows had been repaired and there was smoke coming out of the wonky chimney, signifying that there was food to go around. Aki forced himself to smile. His adventure with Demetrius had at least improved the family’s living conditions.

He pushed the doors open.

The area around the doors was chilly, despite the fixed windows – it was one of the colder winters in Sahr, although it never got as cold as Kainan or, gods forbid, Arnheim. A few steps into the main room the warmth warmed Aki’s bones – the fireplace was dancing with flame, warming most of the room, and over it bubbled a pot of chicken soup. It took Elba all of five seconds to turn, skirts swishing, and notice him, ‘’Aki!’’ his older sister cried, and threw herself at her brother. She was built like their mother – sturdy, large – so Aki nearly toppled over. The happy, warm feeling of being back home intensified as he clung to his sister. Out of all ten of them, Aki only had two full siblings – Elba, and Darien. The rest were half, since his mother never seemed to be able to keep a lover. He loved them all nonetheless.

Elba pulled back, looking Aki up and down. Behind the drag dress and dirty apron, the brown hair pulled haphazardly into a bun, was a warrior – but Elba had never gathered the courage to join the city watch and now, at twenty one, she seemed content caring for her family. Which reminded him... ‘’where is everyone?’’

‘’Mother is out at the butchers; she should be home soon. Darien is coming tonight with Eustolia...’’ she sighed, ‘’of course. You forgot. Today is St Amren’s.’’

‘’Ah,’’ the feast day of the patron of the town, ‘’can you blame me? I was away for so long...’’

‘’Yes, you have, and mother has gone ballistic,’’ even as she said it, Elba was grinning, ‘’come, sit. I’ve only just began making the food, but the stew is ready. The others better help when they come back from work,’’ she paused, a wooden bowl in her hand, ‘’unless you want to see her first...’’

‘’Yeah, I should,’’ Aki smiled, his throat closing. It had been so long... ‘’I’ll be right back.’’

He pushed open the doors leading deeper into the house. The building was quite large, if creaky and old, and this corridor had always freaked Aki out – dark and cold and howling on the windier nights. He was glad his room was upstairs. He walked up the rotting stairs – they would have to be fixed next – to the upper floor, where the corridor fanned out into a large square. He shivered, and rubbed his arms, as he walked to his bedroom. He paused, didn’t knock. Finally, he entered.

Sage was by the window, as always, looking out at the wintry landscape, over the tops of the houses, to where she could glimpse the town square. She looked pretty – Elba must have dressed her up for the feast day, even though she would not come downstairs to eat with the family. The only time she ever got up was to use the outdoor toilet – it was a terrifying experience, bumping into his sister in the dead of night and meeting her dead stare. In daylight, she wasn’t quite as frightening. Her hair had been brushed, for once, and it pooled in unwashed strand at the base of her chair. Washing it was too much effort most of the time, especially when Sage was like a dead fish – heavy and unmoving. Elba had braided the top part across her head like a crown anyway, and decorated it with dried sage so that the smell that came off her wasn’t quite as bad. She wore one of her better dressed, a faded purple one, and the only pair of earrings she ever had. Her old blanket was thrown over her shoulders.

She really was a sad sight. A corpse dressed up, waiting for her lover.

‘’Hello, Sage,’’ Aki knelt by her. Sage slowly turned her head, neck clicking form being turned to the side too much. Sage’s head now fell a little lopsided, because it had been turned to the window day by day, for a decade. She looked down at her brother with dead, violet eyes, that had once been so lovely – at least if Aki remembered correctly. Now they were like the glassy pretend-eyes on the expensive dolls. She reached out a pale, cold hand, taking a strand of Aki’s silver hair that had slipped his ponytail into her hand. She stared at it for a moment, then let it go and turned back to her window, ‘’I missed you too,’’ he murmured. He glanced at his bed, next to Sage’s, which she never used – at least ma hadn’t rented it out to anyone. The moment Darien had gotten married; his bed had been rented out to a Moriyan prostitute. Now Nova shared it with four year old Leann.

Aki stood from where his sister was. It was too quite in the room, too cold, her silence too penetrating – it made his thoughts venture back to Demetrius, and _they could not_. In the next days, he would have to keep busy to stop himself thinking about the king. Then things would get easier, he promised himself. He stayed long enough to light a fire in the fireplace in the corner, so Sage wouldn’t freeze to death. While he did it, he drilled into his mind that if he’d stayed at the palace, he would end up exactly like his sister, sitting in a different chair, staring out of a different window but dead inside in the same way.

Aki walked briskly back across the corridor of the upper floor but was stopped by a creaking door, ‘’Aki?’’ a feeble voice said and Aki turned, smiling warmly at thirteen year old Vance, who shared Alysia’s and Leann’s father. Like most kids, Vance looked older than he was – perhaps because of his sickly parlour, his height paired with his thinness and the hollow cheekbones that made his blue eyes look extremely intense, ‘’you’re back,’’ Vance smiled. The blanket he had around his shoulders had slipped down to his feet. Aki walked over and bent to retrieve it, tossing it over his brother’s shoulders and gathering him into a hug as he did so. Vance’s hold was weak and shaking, like always.

‘’What are you sick with now?’’

‘’The coughs,’’ Vance coughed pointedly and shuddered as he did so, ‘’I’ll live.’’

That’s what Alysia always said when Vance got sick, which was often. And maybe some of her luck rubbed off on him, because he always did. Aki glanced around the gloomy upstairs, ‘’why don’t you come down to the kitchen? Sitting in the dark can’t be good for you.’’

Vance’s face lit up as much as it could in his current condition, ‘’can I? Won’t Elba get mad?’’

‘’We’ll tell her you’re hungry,’’ Aki winked at him and together they went downstairs.

‘’How was the palace?’’ Vance’s voice was croaky from all the coughing, his face nearly as white as his ashy blond hair.

‘’It was fun,’’ Aki lied, ‘’too grand for me, though. I felt out of place.’’

‘’The money helped when I had a summer flu,’’ Vance offered helpfully, ‘’and they fixed the windows.’’

‘’I saw,’’ Aki said fondly as they entered the warm, blazing kitchen.

Elba scoffed, ‘’Vance, you should be in bed.’’

‘’Aki said I could!’’ Vance said immediately, ‘’and I’m hungry,’’ he added, remembering their agreed excuse. 

Aki shifted his eyes to the bench and there was Alysia, in a grey cotton dress that offset her beauty, the glistening of her golden hair pulled back in a neat bun, the pretty shape of her dark eyes, her adorably pink cheeks and elegant neck. She was currently scarfing down the bowl of stew that had been laid out for Aki. The omega raised an eyebrow, ‘’really, Alysia?’’

Alysia put down the wooden spoon, ‘’wow, Aki, it’s almost like you haven’t seen me for a year, or something,’’ she stood.

‘’Less than a year,’’ Aki corrected as she walked over, a lazy smile curling her mouth.

‘’Mmmmh, excuses, excuses,’’ she threw her arms around Aki’s shoulders and then without a warning grinned and hopped up, winding her legs around his hips and showering his cheeks with kisses, ‘’missed you!’’

‘’Yeah, right,’’ Aki grunted. They were almost the same size, so he fought to keep her up, ‘’good to see you.’’

‘’Everyone says that,’’ Alysia said breezily.

‘’Are you going to get off?’’

‘’Nope!’’ Alysia hitched herself higher and Aki groaned, ‘’how was the palace, my young brother? How was the king?’’

‘’I didn’t see the king.’’

‘’Liar! You _married_ the king!’’

Vance gasped, ‘’you actually _married_ him!?’’

‘’No, Vance. It was a fake wedding,’’ he carried Alysia over to the table.

‘’Put her ass on the wood and I’ll spank yours,’’ Elba said immediately.

Aki veered sideways and slid Alysia onto the bench. She immediately went to run her fingers through Vance’s pale, thin hair. She had always been protective over him – over all of them. Now even Elba seemed interested, crossing her arms with a wooden stirring spoon in one, ‘’well? How was he?’’

‘’I told you,’’ Aki felt his stomach churning at the thought of Demetrius, but he knew they’d never stop asking, ‘’I stood in for the Salarian prince at the wedding ceremony and it was grander than the three of you can ever imagine, so don’t pester me for details. Then I got a room in the servant quarters and worked as a servant for good money and I didn’t see him again.’’

His siblings looked disappointed, ‘’what, not even in passing?’’ Alysia had torn off a piece of bread that was now on the table, and popped it into her mouth.

‘’But you’re so pretty,’’ Vance looked like a kicked puppy.

‘’There were many pretty people there, Vance,’’ Aki offered, ‘’and I mostly just cleaned floors. Nothing fancy.’’ Lie, after lie, after lie. But it was easier than the truth, still.

The doors suddenly burst open and four year old Leann came waddling in, covered in so many layers that only the tip of her reddened nose was to be seen, ‘’look what I found!’’ she cried, voice muffled by a thick scarf, as she hefted a baby lamb, nearly as big as herself, into the air.

‘’Put that back where you found it, or I’ll add it to the stew,’’ Elba said calmly. Gods know where she got the patience from.

As if she had expected the answer, Leann turned back to the doors. Then she swished back around, the lamb bleeting helplessly in her arms, a few blonde curls coming free of her hat, ‘’hi, Aki!’’ she said.

‘’Hi,’’ he barely managed to say when his youngest sister waddled back out of the doors, ‘’um...why is a four year old running around by herself?’’

‘’Nova is supposed to watch he-‘’

The doors banged open again and said Nova came in, shaking off snow everywhere. She had flame coloured hair that often made Alysia tease her about being adopted, even though they were full sisters, ‘’did you see the goat?’’ she asked, with all the excitement of a nine year old, ‘’isn’t it awesome?’’

‘’Bet it would taste awesome,’’ Alysia waggled her eyebrows and Vance giggled.

‘’Aki, you’re home!’’ Nova ignored her sister and rushed to give her brother a hug.

‘’Nova, go watch your sister,’’ Elba sighed, ‘’why can’t all of you just go get married and leave me in peace?’’

‘’Hey, I did,’’ Aki said defensively.

‘’Fake wedding,’’ Elba reminded him, and turned back to the girl, ‘’Nova, _out_. And I want to know where the hell you got a goat from in the middle of the winter.’’

‘’And if you can steal it!’’ Alysia added.

‘’I’ve been watching Leann all morning,’’ Nova whined, and tugged on Aki’s hand, ‘’Aki, come, watch her with me. She’s all over the place. If not for the layers, I wouldn’t be able to catch up with her.’’

Aki laughed and obediently put on his coat, leaving Alysia and Vance to pulverise his stew. Leann was playing in front of the house with the goat, which he wouldn’t put back until she absolutely needed to. Nova sat down on the but of a tree that her father, a sailor, had once turned into a stool before he was lost at sea. They watched the child play, ‘’I’m glad you’re home,’’ Nova said suddenly and looked up at Aki, ‘’between Vance, whose always sick, and Darien, whose an asshole, I could really feel that you were gone.’’

The omega put his hand fondly atop her red head, ‘’don’t be vulgar.’’ Although he agreed. The oldest of them all, Darien, who’d married a would-be duchess who lost her fortune, was a pain in the ass.

‘’Could it be...’’

Aki turned at the sound of a familiar voice. His mother’s large figure stood a few paces away in the snow. His mother stared at him with wide eyes, Ray and Gabriel, the newborn twins, hanging off makeshift carriers attached to her front and back, ‘’Aki...’’ she ran to him and burst into tears.

Aki rolled his eyes and grinned as he hugged her back, careful of Gabriel who hung at the front – or was it Ray? ‘’Ma...’’ she was always as dramatic as she was resourceful.

‘’Oh, I missed you, I missed you,’’ she wept, patting his back with her meaty hand. Then she smacked him upside the head, drying her tears, ‘’you were supposed to write!’’ he half-yelled, then she turned to her youngest daughter, ‘’Leann, is that a goat!?’’

Aki laughed. All was as it should be.

But at night, when he had eaten his share of the St Amren’s meal, caught up with his family, dealt with Darien’s and Eustolia’s high-and-mighty attitudes, he lay in bed and though of Demetrius. He couldn’t sleep. He looked at Sage, who wasn’t asleep either, still in her finery, staring out of the window. And he had the awful urge to find a chair, drag it up next to her and stare out of the window, searching for his dark haired king.

*~*~*

Thais sat across from Amir, the king of assassins, tense as a bow string. Amir watched her as if she was a peculiar, interesting type of bird, sipping ale from a goblet – one that looked like he might have stolen it from the pirates. Thais didn’t have anything tying her hands and legs together but she knew it would be stupid to try and lunge for a weapon. She might have stealth on her side, and training, but this was Amir’s domain and one shout would have dozens of assassins running into the room. She had to leave here peacefully, or not at all, ‘’how long are you going to stare at me?’’ she snapped. Ah, yes. Peacefully. That was going well.

‘’Am I staring?’’ Amir lifted the cup to his lips. Thais’ untouched goblet sat on the desk in front of her that separated the two of them. If only she could lunge and strangle him... up close and personal, Thais realised that Amir was actually much younger than he appeared, not even thirty yet, behind the stubble that neatly covered his square jaw-line. Not bad looking. Thais always took a little more satisfaction from taking down a pretty assassin – how could you be beautiful _and_ deadly? Although she wasn’t half bad either.

‘’Why am I here?’’ Thais gestured to the room, using that as an excuse to look around, mark exists and potential objects that could serve as a weapon. Although there were numerous weapons littered around Amir’s office, which was as messy as the rest of the keep. The axe hanging on the wall, for example – but that would be hard to reach. Maybe the blade peeking out from under the armchair in the corner...? Thais turned back to the king before her reconnaissance looked suspicious.

‘’I like the way you speak Moriyan,’’ Amir flashed a grin of white teeth before drinking again.

‘’I haven’t spoken for the last half hour.’’

‘’But you are speaking now.’’

A game, ‘’fine,’’ Thais leaned back in the chair, sprawling in it comfortably, ‘’you want to talk – let’s talk.’’

‘’Why did you attack us?’’ Amir spoke as casually as if he was asking about the weather, ‘’surely even a seasoned assassin hunter can’t take down the most powerful guild in the world.’’

‘’You overestimate yourself,’’ Thais said in a bored tone – although he was right. What she had done was stupid. She had trained for so long she had lied to herself that she could kill the assassin king single-handedly. In reality, even the Sultan of Moriya with his army wouldn’t have dared.

‘’Strange choice of profession,’’ Amir prompted.

‘’You want to know why I hate assassins,’’ Thais stated, challenging him with her blue eyes.

He seemed to enjoy that, ‘’indulge me.’’

‘’You’ve been targeting my family for generations.’’

‘’Nothing personal,’’ Amir waved a hand, ‘’besides, isn’t it your father who ran away to hide away from Kainan?’’

So he’d done his research, ‘’and isn’t it your uncle who ordered my father’s death to avenge your cousin?’’

Amir smiled, ‘’if we were to be judged by the actions of our ancestors, I’d think you a hot-headed bitch with the blood of the mad king running inside you, and you’d think me a power thirsty killer.’’

‘’I _do_ think you a power thirsty killer.’’

Amir suddenly turned serious, ‘’during my reign as assassin king no Hyndestane, and no Eiris, has ever been targeted by the assassins of Cana Kaale,’’ his dark eyes softened as he looked at her, ‘’don’t put me down for the actions of an uncle I never knew.’’

‘’I’m putting you down for _your_ actions,’’ Thais hissed, ‘’you just stole a child to show that you could!’’

‘’I took him to make a point,’’ Amir thundered, no longer playing a game but defending himself, for some reason, ‘’that no one will harm my people, not even a princess of Kainan.’’ He settled down, but his fingers dug into the arms of his armchair, ‘’it would not have happened if you hadn’t attacked first. And I gave him back. Without a fight. I’ve no use for harming those I do not need to harm.’’

Thais forced herself to relax, to stop glaring. This was not the way to go, ‘’I must have my revenge on Cana Kaale.’’

Amir’s smile was back, ‘’this is not the Cana Kaale of your father’s times, or your grandfather’s. We kill. But we don’t take down dynasties. Your vendetta will not be fulfilled here.’’

Thais stared him down, ‘’if you’re going to kill me, I want trial by combat.’’

Again, Amir flashed her a grin, and stood, ‘’such spirit,’’ he said approvingly, and Thais rose also, so she could protect herself, if need be, ‘’I’ve not seen fire like that in a long time.’’

‘’Oh, you’ll see fire, all right,’’ Thais gave a warning growl when Amir stepped too close but the man simply laughed.

‘’Calm down, kitty,’’ Amir gazed down at her. She really did feel tiny compared to him; she didn’t like that feeling, ‘’I’ve never been hunter before. Forgive me for my fascination with you.’’

‘’So you’re keeping me here because I’m fascinating?’’ Thais said bluntly. She stepped backwards and felt the edge of his desk dig into her back. Not good. She glanced around. She could make it to the doors, need be, but she’d have to get past the massive barricade that was Amir’s chest first, ‘’I’m serious. I want trial.’’

‘’I’m not going to give you one.’’ Amir said calmly, stepping closer, so that Thais had to crane back her head to look at him.

‘’If you want to kill me, at least give me a weapon.’’

‘’Wouldn’t want to stain the carpet,’’ Amir chuckled, ‘’I’ve got a third option. Join our ranks.’’ Thais snorted, but Amir wasn’t laughing, ‘’I’m serious. You’ve got the training.’’

‘’No, thanks,’’ Thais said, ‘’I’ve got some witches to hunt back in Kainan,’’ that had been primarily the reason why she had attacked so quickly. Her brother, Leonel, who was regent in Hailbronn, had sent her a letter notifying her of the threat. She had hunted assassins because they had posed a threat to her family, but now she had to turn her eyes to the witch cult. And her fists.

‘’Then after,’’ Amir said as easily as if they were discussing Thais going on vacation.

‘’So I try to kill you and you try to recruit me,’’ Thais crossed her arms, mostly to put some kind of barrier between her and the assassin king, ‘’what, does my blood lust turn you on?’’

Amir chuckled again, ‘’many things turn me on,’’ he reached out and wound a strand of her dark hair around his finger, ‘’especially about you,’’ he added, softer, giving her a suggestive glance.

Oh. So that’s what you wanted. She uncrossed her arms and hauled herself up onto the desk neatly, just because she couldn’t take Amir looking down on her. He was still taller, ‘’is sleeping with an assassin hunter something on your list of things to do before you croak?’’

‘’Maybe,’’ Amir grinned and put his strong arms on either side of her, leaning forward so they were nearly nose-to-nose. When he grinned, he looked almost like a teenage boy, ‘’I’ve also always wanted to sleep with royalty, so I’ll tick two boxes with you.’’

‘’Bummer,’’ Thais shrugged, ‘’I’ve never even been to a palace.’’

‘’You’re still a princess.’’

‘’You’re still a dick.’’ Thais said sweetly and her hand shot out, to grab one of the daggers at his belt. He intercepted, clamping his large hand on her wrist.

Thais gave a growl of warning but he just laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, ‘’forgive me, your majesty. You aren’t accustomed to rough treatment.’’

‘’I’ll give you rough,’’ Thais snarled and drew back her leg to kick him where it hurt. Again, Amir realised what she was doing, because she was acting from anger, ignoring her training. He caught her ankle and drew her forward. She fell onto the desk on her back, barely stifling a yelp, as he threw her leg on the other side of his hip and loomed over her.

‘’You’re dead.’’ Thais ground out.

‘’And you’ve clearly never been with a man,’’ Amir said, curiously, sliding his finger under her chin.

‘’ _So_. Dead.’’

Finally, a mistake from him. She grabbed the hand he’d kept under her chin and yanked it sharply to the side, so that for a second Amir was stunned by the pain and she could sit up, grabbing one of his daggers as she went and pressing it to his throat. Amir grinned, and there was something feral in it now, ‘’you play dirty.’’

‘’I don’t play. No time for games.’’ Thais said, voice low. In the next instance the dagger was knocked out of her hand and everything was chaos. She was on Amir, at one point, then over him. The fight was quick and vicious and in the next instance it was Amir who was sitting on the desk and she...was in his lap. Thais flushed. They were both breathing hard. The hunter’s hair was dishevelled and Amir surprised her by reaching up gently to brush it out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

‘’You’re still a kid,’’ Amir said thoughtfully.

‘’I’m eighteen,’’ there was no bite in her words. Not anymore.

‘’Young,’’ Amir corrected himself, ‘’there’s a lot I could teach you.’’

‘’No thanks. I told you. I have places to be.’’

Amir didn’t say anything; he slid one hand to her hip. His finger was under her chin once more and this time Thais didn’t resist as she was pulled in for a slow kiss, deeper and gentler than a hunter and an assassin should have been capable of. When they parted, Thais didn’t stop Amir from pressing his lips to her throat, his fingers working the strings of her tunic. Then she was being flipped over, back pressed into her back, ‘’after this, I get to leave,’’ Thais remembered to say, before Amir’s allure pulled her under completely.

‘’Shame,’’ Amir murmured, kissing her jaw, ‘’I’ve really not seen such fire in a long time.’’

‘’I get to _leave_ ,’’ it came out like a growl.

Amir pulled back an inch to gaze into her blue eyes, ‘’deal.’’

Thais grabbed a handful of his tunic and yanked him down for another kiss.

*~*~*

Jaha paced his tent, reading and re-reading the short message written on the thin piece of carved bark. Written in red ink. It was the Tetawken forest tribe – the only gods-damned tribe that would not accept the peace in Khandar, that still raided and killed. The previous tribe leader, Aiyana, had been so close to making it happen, to stopping territorial wars – and then she died. Now Tetawken was led by Kanuna Spirit-Dancer, a leader...and a shaman. Such power had not been yielded by one person in the tribes, ever, and for good reason. Shamans were supposed to advise, and how could a hatred-filled woman like Kanuna listen to reason when she was her own advisor? Jaha growled. He hated not knowing what to do.

The message that came with on the curling bark attached to the flaming arrow was clear enough – Kanuna wanted a duel, in the summer. Six months of hardcore preparation and Jahiem still wouldn’t be sure if he could take on Kanuna. He’d never fought her, barely seen her, really, and he wasn’t enough of an idiot to think that their size difference would play any part in this.

And Cass.

Gods, Cass had looked so terrified when the arrow hit the pole, setting a section of the leather tent on fire. Jaha had put out the fire, but not the fear in Cass eyes. He wasn’t sure when, exactly, securing Cass position had turned into keeping him safe. At first he’d done it so there would not be a war with the continent of the Stallion. Now he wasn’t sure why he did it. Why he had done what he had in the morning. He’d been curious about how it felt to do what Cass did to him often, that was true. But that morning... Cass hadn’t shown up so Jaha went to see if he was awake and there he was, buried in his nest, looking so tiny and defenceless. An alpha would get angry if someone invaded their space, their territory. But Jaha had been the complete opposite. He liked the scent of Cass on his bed, the sight of him, practically asking Jaha to... And then he’d done it and it had been amazing, making Cass feel like that. His thoughts were in a jumble.

‘’Jahiem. Gods, why are always spacing out these days?’’ Hok’ee shook his head, ‘’are you going to do it? Take her on in the duel?’’

‘’I don’t have a choice, do I?’’

Hok’ee shrugged, ‘’you could always put me up. Kanuna can pick her best warrior.’’

Jaha smirked, to hide how much Hok’ee’s words meant to him, ‘’you think I can’t take her on?’’

Hok’ee thought about that, ‘’I think there’s a good chance she will kick your ass,’’ he offered.

Jaha laughed, ‘’thanks. But I can do it. We can finish it without a battle. I’ll protect you, and our tribe,’’ _and Cass_ , he added to himself. He’d take Kanuna on in the duel so that Cass would not have to suffer any more flaming arrows raining down into his life. He’d have to, if he wanted Cass to stay...

He caught himself with that thought, ‘’I think we’re all tired,’’ Jahiem offered. For most of the day they had been scourging the territory, trying to find the archer who had delivered the message. Yona and Mohe were exhausted, having led around search parties on foot until the sun set, ‘’we should rest. Tomorrow, I will begin my training.’’ Jahiem did another quick round around the camp, checking sentinels standing guard and if everyone was safely inside their tents. Then, finally, he went into his own tent.

Cass was curled up on the floor and Jaha was immediately hit with how wrong that was.

He knelt by the pale boy, brushing a hand down his arm, ‘’Cass,’’ he whispered. The king stirred but didn’t open his eyes. Jahiem smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, picking him up carefully.

‘’Jaha?’’ Cass asked in a small, sleepy voice and then mumbled something in his language before wrapping his legs around Jaha’s waist and his arms around his neck. He was fast asleep again by the time Jaha reached his nest, and lay him down gently. He didn’t even attempt to untangle himself from Cass as he settled down, draping a cover over them and wrapping his arms around Cass. He’d never been all that affectionate but now he stroked Cass back on instinct, with long, slow, comforting strokes, even though he slept. He promised himself he’d never let Cass live in fear.

This summer, it would all be over.

*~*~*

Thais was putting her clothes back on. Amir was watching her, as he had when she first came in, having at least put his white linen pants back on. He’d poured himself more wine. Thais sheathed the blades he had returned to her into her belt, ignoring the throbbing between her legs, and grabbed her cloak from where one of the assassins had brought it in, tossing it around her shoulders, ‘’I’m taking a horse,’’ Thais said, not meeting Amir’s eyes. It was true – in her quest to kill every assassin in the world, she’d never bothered with men or women. She didn’t quite know how to behave after.

‘’You could stay.’’ Amir offered.

‘’I told you-‘’

‘’I know,’’ he took a big gulp of wine, ‘’my offer stands.’’

Thais finally looked at him, ‘’what? Come here to train and be an assassin?’’

Amir shrugged, looking her dead in the eyes, ‘’or...come here and be my queen.’’

Thais snorted at that, ‘’assassin hunter turned assassin queen? That sounds a little funny.’’

With a shrug, Amir grinned, ‘’sounds good to me.’’

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ Thais said, ‘’when I have nothing better to do.’’ She threw her satchel with all her other supplies over her; it was time to return to Kainan, ‘’see you.’’

‘’Is that it?’’ Amir asked, setting his cup down on his desk, ‘’is that my goodbye?’’

‘’What, do you want a kiss and a declaration of eternal love?’’ Thais mocked.

Amir grabbed her around the waist and yanked her against his chest, ‘’a kiss would be nice.’’

‘’Dream on, big boy,’’ she tapped his chest and turned.

‘’I’m serious, Thais,’’ Amir’s voice dropped as he drew her back, arm around the waist. He tucked her hair behind her ear; he seemed to enjoy doing that, ‘’me and you. We’re good together. You make me feel like I had ten years ago. You’re strong. I need someone like you.’’

‘’Old age turning you sappy?’’ Thais asked.

Amir rolled his eyes, ‘’I’m twenty nine.’’

Thais grinned, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, ‘’I’ll think about it, old man.’’

Then she was gone.

*~*~*

Mudrik _Agha_ was doing rounds. He hated doing rounds, but the Valide Sultan was busy with reinforcing the protection of the palace after the incident with the assassin king, Intisaar _Kalfa_ and Shajee’a _Kalfa_ were picking out new courtesans from the docks, and his two fellow _Aghas_... well, gods only knew where Mamdooh and Zaidan were, ‘’settle down, settle down,’’ he sounded more irritated than usual as he entered the _Cariye_ sleeping chambers. He was on edge from the attack and their giggles were irritating him. Mehedi had been in that procession to the assassin keep – Mudrik had caught him sneaking back into the stables, where he’d hide the soldier uniform he’d stolen to keep himself camouflaged. Mudrik had stayed hidden, letting Mehedi think he got away with it, while his anger boiled on the inside. How could someone be so reckless? Once upon a time, Mehedi had been one of the _Cariye_ that he’d snap and bark at – now he was way higher than Mudrik, and yet just as stupid as he’d been a few years back.

The Cariye giggled a few more times and settled down. Their sleeping chamber was essentially one long room with duvets next to each other in a row. Girls and boys alike were brushing each other’s hair and braiding it for the night but under Mudrik’s gaze they quickly scrambled under their blankets. He was pretty sure he glimpsed a few of them getting _too_ cosy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Most of them would never be touched by the sultan anyway, so what was the problem with offering comfort to each other, ‘’goodnight,’’ Mudrik mumbled.

‘’Goodnight, Mudrik _Agha_ ,’’ the _Cariye_ chorused and it sounded much more genuine than when they said it to Mamdooh. He closed the doors and went to check on the _Gediks_. Their room, with actual beds, was much more quiet – but they were experienced enough by now to know when rounds came. For all Mudrik knew, they’d be giggling and gossiping into the night. But he didn’t care about that, either.

Finally he stepped outside and walked briskly to the _Kadin_ building at the outskirts of the harem. He could hear Sohail pacing around his apartments as he walked up the side stairs – the servant entrance. Since the assassin incident, sultan Elias insisted Moe slept in his chambers – he’d undoubtedly invited Sohail, too, but he’d declined. But without his child around, he was restless. Mudrik liked Sohail. Even back when he was a _Cariye_ , he’d been a calm soul, a peace maker, one of the few that weren’t power hungry. But tonight Mudrik didn’t feel like offering him consolation – no, tonight he was going to give Mehedi a talking to.

Mudrik made it to his floor and opened the back doors to his apartments with his key, gifted to him as one of the eunuchs of the harem. The apartments were dark and quiet – surprising, since Mehedi usually kept his _oda_ around. It’s like he didn’t like being alone. But tonight, he was. Mudrik slipped his shoes off at the front doors respectfully and crept into the apartments, closing the doors behind him; he felt like an intruder. He could hear faint splashing coming from the washing chamber and remembered a little too vividly how a bratty Mehedi, right after becoming a _Kadin_ , had ordered a bathing pool built in his apartments. Mudrik was so busy thinking back to how annoyed he was that he didn’t realise that Mehedi would actually be naked until he entered the bathing chamber.

The _Agha_ stopped dead in his tracks in the open doorway. Mehedi was leaning against one of the tiled walls, arms stretched out on the rims, his smooth, brown back and curly hair on display. He turned around, completely unsurprised to find Mudrik there, ‘’ah, I was wondering who was sneaking around my apartments.’’

Mehedi had lit incense and the whole place smelled like lavender. Mudrik waved his hand it the air to disperse the smoke, just to have something to do, and gave a quick bow, ‘’I was just doing rounds,’’ he said, to justify himself.

Mehedi raised a dark eyebrow, ‘’do you rounds involve walking in on a _Kadin_ , naked?’’

Mudrik bowed again, ‘’forgive me, _Kadin_.’’

Mehedi chuckled softly and when Mudrik glanced up, the boy gave him a sort of forlorn smile, ‘’I’m kidding, ‘Rik. I don’t mind. Tell me why you’re really here.’’

‘’I saw you returning from the expedition to Cana Kaale,’’ Mudrik said as levelly as he could, watching Mehedi’s lovely face cringe, ‘’I came to have a go at you.’’

Again, that smile, ‘’so why aren’t you?’’

‘’Because you look sad,’’ Mudrik breathed and his voice carried in the tiled room.

Mehedi’s face crumpled, ‘’I’m not,’’ he said quickly, taking a deep breath and submerging. Mudrik waited for him to resurface. He didn’t.

‘’ _Kadin_?’’ Mudrik approached the baths when Mehedi still didn’t come up, ‘’My lord? _Mehedi_.’’

Mehedi resurfaced, laughing and coughing as he swallowed some of the water. Mudrik barely had time to exhale before Mehedi surged up, grabbed his wrist and yanked him down into the pool. Mudrik broke the surface, coughing, his puffy trousers sticking to his legs underwater, his jacket completely soaked, ‘’wha-‘’

‘’That’s punishment for intruding on a _Kadin_ ,’’ Mehedi said and swam over. Like this, naked in the soft light coming from the candles and the moonlight, his shoulders sloping softly and his wet hair curling all over the place, Mudrik remembered how young he was. He had so much power and the sultan’s favour at eighteen and yet he looked so sad.

Mudrik gazed into Mehedi’s peculiar grey eyes, ‘’why are you sad?’’ he asked softly.

‘’I told you, I’m not.’’

‘’Liar,’’ almost against himself, Mudrik reached up and brushed his thumb under Mehedi’s eye, ‘’is it because the sultan isn’t paying you any attention?’’

‘’I’m not in love with Elias,’’ Mehedi said with conviction.

‘’Then what is it?’’ Mudrik asked, dropping his hand, realising what he was doing.

‘’It’s like...’’ Mehedi wrung out his hands and he really did look incredibly young at that moment, ‘’if I’m not in love with Elias, then I don’t seek to please him. Sure, I like him, but not fanatically like the others. I don’t spend every waking moment thinking how I could get him to notice me. When he stopped requesting me...I didn’t even care. So...’’ he glanced up at Mudrik and he looked torn, ‘’what’s the point of me being here? I’m living off his wealth and doing _nothing else_. I’m not even really living.’’

Mudrik studied him, ‘’what do you want to do, then? What do you want to do that you can’t do here?’’

‘’I want to fall in love,’’ Mehedi blurted in a broken voice, ‘’really, truly. Like people do. I don’t care if I don’t have my apartments, or all this money I don’t even do anything with or this gods-damned bath I made you build. I just...’’ Mehedi crumpled in on himself, ‘’I don’t want to be here.’’

Mudrik’s heart crumpled with him. Because he wanted the exact same thing; except he didn’t know how to help either of them, ‘’shhh,’’ he said instead. He put his hand on Mehedi’s arm and pushed him back. They glided gently backwards till Mehedi could rest against the wall.

‘’I’m sorry I ruined your clothes,’’ Mehedi said miserably, head hung.

‘’It’s fine, it’s...it’s just clothes, you know?’’ how could Mehedi think about such trivial things? Mudrik shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor of the bathing chamber. His tunic followed.

Mehedi giggled, finally glancing up, ‘’the pious Mudrik, stripping...that’s new.’’

‘’See what I do for you kids?’’ Mudrik hopped around, trying to pull off his linen pants under water.

Mehedi rolled his eyes, ‘’you’re five years older than me.’’ Mudrik finally succeeded and tossed the rest of his clothes away onto the floor, where they lay in a sopping heap. Mehedi looked at him for a long while, ‘’come here,’’ he said finally. Mudrik obeyed, swimming closer, till he was in front of the _Kadin_. Hesitantly, Mehedi reached out and pressed his palm against Mudrik’s heart. His eyes trailed his hand lazily as it went down, ‘’I’ve never seen a eunuch naked before.’’ Mehedi whispered. Mudrik seemed almost delicate in the darkness, tall and slim and graceful. Strong, too, but in a beautiful way. Mehedi’s fingers reached the line of the water and, when Mudrik didn’t stop him, slipped lower.

‘’Can you get hard?’’ Mehedi asked with a quiet curiosity.

‘’Yes.’’ Mudrik’s voice was tight, ‘’but I can’t...ejaculate...um...’’

Mehedi glanced up at him and saw that Mudrik was blushing in the dark, ‘’there’s nothing to be ashamed of,’’ he whispered, ‘’I think you’re beautiful.’’ This was said even quieter, and then Mehedi was blushing too. He traced his fingers over the trail of hair leading from Mudrik’s belly-button to under the water, ‘’can I...?’’

Mudrik swallowed, ‘’yes.’’

Mehedi slipped his hand under water again and stroked him experimentally. It was certainly strange, to have only his member and nothing underneath. He touched the tight skin where the knife had cut experimentally and then moved his hand back to Mudrik’s member. On second thought, it wasn’t all that strange. This was Mudrik, after all. There was nothing strange about him. On the third down stroke, Mudrik exhaled shakily, ‘’does it feel good?’’ Mehedi whispered.

In response, Mudrik pressed forward and cupped Mehedi’s hips under the water, burying his nose in his damp hair. Mehedi stroked him for a few minutes, until he was fully hard, ‘’so when do you know when to stop?’’ Mehedi wondered out loud.

Mudrik pulled back a little, ‘’you...do realise I’ve never...’’

‘’Oh.’’

Of course. Mudrik had come to the harem as a child, and they’d... eunuchs weren’t supposed to have sexual urges. But Mudrik did. Of course he did; he was human. Mehedi wondered how that was – being denied sex. Maybe not that different from being expected to give it. He glanced up shyly at Mudrik, ‘’do you...want to know what it feels like?’’

Mudrik gazed down at him, and cupped his face with his hand more confidently, stroking his cheekbone, ‘’I do. But not because I’ve never done it before. I want to because it’s you.’’ Mehedi flushed, and nodded, ‘’so...how do you usually do it?’’

Mehedi looked down, ‘’fast. Too fast. It’s fun for Elias. And it’s fun for me too but...’’ he slid his hand up Mudrik’s chest gently, ‘’let’s go slow, alright? I’ve never gone slow.’’

‘’Whatever you want,’’ Mudrik murmured, running a hand through Mehedi’s curly hair to pull back his fringe and kissing his forehead.

Slowly, Mehedi turned and braced his hands on the edges of the bath. Mudrik pressed his erection to his ass and kissed his shoulder experimentally. He slipped one hand around him, to trace down his chest, and began to kiss down his spine. He wondered briefly if Mehedi needed preparation but then he remembered that he’d been sleeping with Elias very often for months on end a few months back so... he positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in gently. Mehedi exhaled breathily, clutching the edges of the baths. Mudrik pressed his body flush against Mehedi’s back, burying himself deep inside.

‘’Is this alright?’’ he murmured, kissing Mehedi’s shoulder again. He was overcome with warmth and pleasure as Mehedi clamped down on him but he fought it, making sure the boy against his was alright.

‘’Yeah,’’ Mehedi whispered.

Mudrik moved, just a little, an inch in, an inch out, and kissed Mehedi’s shoulders and back. Mehedi felt himself melting. He’d never been kissed with such care, and he didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know how to allow someone to cherish him, so he just gripped the edges of the bath and lost himself in the sensation of Mudrik inside him. How long had he wanted this? Since the beginning, really. When he came, Mudrik had been so beautiful, so arrogant and cold, so unreachable which made him all the more desirable. And then Mehedi found out he cared about everyone around him, in his own annoying little way – the way he chased the _Cariye_ down for misbehaving and double checked on everyone and made sure everyone ate properly and got enough sunlight and always had something to do... it wasn’t because he wanted them all prepared for the sultan, or because it was his job. He just wanted everyone in the harem to have a decent life. And he chased down Mehedi more often than anyone else.

‘’Mudrik...’’ Mehedi whispered into the darkness of the baths and in the next instance he was being moved around, his face tilted up so Mudrik could capture his lips as he continued to thrust into him, more confidently now in long, slow strokes that made Mehedi grasp at his chest hopelessly. Mehedi felt heat pooling in his stomach, felt his heart flutter and butterflies over take him – he hadn’t felt like that since the first few times with Elias.

In the end, they came to a stop naturally. Mehedi came, gasping and moaning and Mudrik thrust into him through it, kissing him over and over. Then he simply withdrew and they leaned against each other in the baths. Mehedi caught his breath, stroking his hands up and down Mudrik’s back, ‘’was that...’’

‘’I can understand why the sultan needs an entire harem,’’ Mudrik said and Mehedi laughed softly. Mudrik pulled back, ‘’although I’ll be satisfied with just you,’’ he added with a smile, and a kiss.

‘’You’ll have to,’’ Mehedi murmured, feeling the awful feeling that had clung to him for months – the feeling of not belonging – melt as he pressed against Mudrik and kissed him again. Mudrik wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his chest.

They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the doors bang.

‘’Mehedi, I just can’t sleep knowing-‘’ Mudrik and Mehedi jumped apart as Sohail stopped dead in the doorway, staring with wide eyes. He took in Mudrik’s clothes crumpled on the floor, then Mudrik, naked in the baths with an equally naked Mehedi... ‘’oh...’’ he said, ‘’s-sorry...’’ he turned and ran out of Mehedi’s apartments before Mehedi could react.

The doors slammed shut.

For a long while, neither said anything.

Then Mudrik swore.

‘’Oh gods, I’m sorry, Mehedi, he saw us...’’

‘’Mudrik,’’ Mehedi said softly, ‘’come here.’’

‘’He saw us...’’

‘’I know. He won’t tell anyone. He’s my best friend,’’ Mehedi faltered and dropped his hand, ‘’...are you going to leave?’’

Mudrik turned to him slowly, ‘’I don’t want to.’’

Mehedi glanced at him hopefully, ‘’then...don’t?’’

Mudrik smiled, ‘’what the hell. He’s already seen us.’’ He swam back over to Mehedi and took him in his arms.

A while later, they climbed out of the pool and Mudrik dried himself, and a sleepy, spent Mehedi. He carried him to bed, not necessarily because Mehedi needed it, but because he liked doting on him. He always had – slipping him extra chocolates during festivals and teasing him mercilessly when he hadn’t been ranks above him, ‘’I thought you said you’d stay,’’ Mehedi grumbled, tugging on Mudrik’s sleeved when he tried to go.

‘’What...the night?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Mehedi said impatiently. Mudrik contemplated that. Then he crawled under the covers with a giddy Mehedi, ‘’hold me.’’

‘’I was going to,’’ Mudrik scoffed, pulling Mehedi against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead for good measure.

‘’I know. I just wanted you to know that I want you to.’’

‘’I know you want me to, idiot,’’ Mudrik smiled and kissed Mehedi properly, on the lips, ‘’I like you. A lot.’’

‘’Mmmmh,’’ Mehedi nuzzled his nose against Mudrik’s, ‘’I really like you, too. And that’s what’s fucked up.’’


	19. Ghosts Behind the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE ANYTHING GUYS! GUYS! OH MY GOD! SO -  
> Crepesbaby, the god of art, actually went out of her way to doodle my characters. Like, how cool is that!?!?!? Her art is really amazing and at the beginning of the chapter I insterted an image that she drew, of Frith and Cedric (please work). Check it out guys, it's really amazing, and I know y'all really liked that pairing.  
> Crepesbaby - thank you so much. It's really amazing. The picture made my week. I can't stop looking at it. You're amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the rest of you:
> 
> StellaCruz - your freakouts are so great. They're just so hilarious and they make my day xD OMG I FEEL YOU ABOUT HET PAIRINGS. I'm straight but I acc hate straight pairings in books, especially when they ruin the storyline by being the focus. So I'm really glad you liked the straight pairing girl (check out Sarah J Maas books or the Daughter of Smoke and Bone trilogy - those books, and their romances, are ON POINT). Ah, I just love writing when I get reviews like yours, you appreciate the small things and it honestly makes it so worth it. Thank you so much for being here without fail, you're the best motivation ever, and I love you! 
> 
> Xiennary123 - 'only to be cockblocked by a fucking arrow', 'you shall not cock block fellow dick owners' I'm crying xD You never fail to make me laugh. Aw man, your collection is massive now, I swear you have like 50% of male characters in there xD Thank you for your review, as always. You are my guiding light in this fic, you're so great honestly. 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - omg I love the way you write your reviews, it's so entertaining to read! The rundown of emotions was so great, like it gives me so much insight on what you guys like. Thank you so so so much for such a detailed review. Your 'mess of a review' gives me life, please feel free to give me any more emotion run downs whenever you feel like it ^_^ 
> 
> And thank you everyone else, for all the support you give me, in whatever way you do <3

 [                                                                                                                                                           ](https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/image/168158300837)

 

Credits to: Crepesbaby ^

It was snowing in the mountains. The fierce wind, paired with the eye-stinging snow that piled up to your knees kept pretty much everyone away from the mountain, and kept most bandits in. That is why Aedan hadn’t expected guests but when Bean entered, giving a tentative knock on his temporary room doors, Aedan was more than pleased, ‘’what are you doing here?’’

‘’I came to check up on Amaria. She comes here so much I’m worried Elysia’s kidnapped her again,’’ Bean said with a soft smile, closing the doors behind him.

Aedan set down his sword, which he had been polishing, ‘’if you’ve come to check up on Amaria, what are you doing in my room, Carahan?’’

‘’Oh,’’ Bean squeaked, and flushed, ‘’I-I can go...’’

‘’Don’t be silly. I’m just curious,’’ Aedan smiled and patted the space next to him, on the bed. Bean sat down, hands folded nervously in his lap, ‘’are you alright?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Bean sighed, ‘’I just...this whole cult thing is so surreal. And now that king Edgar and Arne have left, everyone’s on edge,’’ he glanced at Aedan with worried, chocolate eyes, ‘’if they don’t figure it out, who will?’’

Aedan put a comforting hand on Bean’s shoulder, ‘’Elysia and Amaria are doing a good job. They’re protecting as many of Kainan’s royals as they can, and Elysia is unrelenting in trying to gather information on this cult.’’

‘’Yes, but somehow,’’ Bean wrung out his hands, ‘’having the support of the king was...comforting.’’

Aedan’s large hand slid from Bean’s shoulder to one of his hands, clenched in his lap. He took it in his, and gave it a light squeeze. Bean looked up at him sharply, surprised, ‘’what about the support of a prince?’’ Aedan asked softly.

Bean exhaled shakily, realising how close they were, ‘’I suppose that’s good, too...’’ he murmured, surprised his voice didn’t shake. Aedan leaned forward, ‘’Captain...’’

‘’Aedan is fine,’’ the prince whispered and kissed Bean.

Bean inhaled, not sure what to do. He’d never kissed anyone, not even Amaria, and they were engaged. Somehow, that didn’t seem to bother him at that moment, when Aedan gently parted his lips, kissing him impossibly slowly.

But before it could become anything more a scream echoed down the winding corridors of the mountains.

Aedan jumped up on instinct, snatching up his sword. Bean got up, too, uncertainly. He wasn’t much of a fighter. He’d probably lose in tavern brawls, if he was stupid enough to get into them. And the scream had sounded very much like it was reacting to a danger Bean would not be able to take on. Thankfully, he wasn’t expected to. Aedan turned to him, ‘’I’ll go see what’s going on. Stay here, alright? I’ll come get you when it’s safe.’’

‘’Um, alright...’’ before Bean could say more, Aedan leaned down, pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran out of the room.

In the time he’d been in the mountains, he’d memorised all the entrances and exits and winding corridors – as soldiers did. He ran in the direction of what now sounded like a brawl, sword drawn, and ran down the sloping corridor to the main entrance to the complex. The rush of the waterfall that obscured the ground cavern opening nearly drowned out Bane’s furious roars as he fought Merin, Mace and a few other bandits pulling him back. For an old man, he was still incredibly powerful and his muscles bulged as he pulled on the bandits holding him back, trying to run through the waterfall. Instead, Elysia emerged through it, soaking wet and furious looking. She growled and stormed past Bane, driving her fist into the cave wall, ‘’he’s gone,’’ she ground out.

‘’Elysia?’’ Amaria had appeared from nowhere, standing apart from the group. Her eyes flicked with worry between Bane, who had began struggling even harder at Elysia’s words, and his grand-daughter, fist still leaning against the wall.

Elysia snapped out of it, ‘’it’s fine, Amaria,’’ she said, walking over to the tavern girl quickly, taking her by the shoulders and turning her around, ‘’just go to my room, and don’t worry about this.’’

But Amaria whirled right back around, fringe nearly obscuring the pain in her bright blue eyes that stood out against her light brown skin, ‘’who did they take?’’ she asked, raw pain in her voice and Aedan saw Elysia flinch at it. She dropped her hands from Amaria’s shoulders, clenching her fists.

‘’Aris.’’

At the sound of his name, Bane managed to fling a mighty arm free of Mace and lunged for the waterfall. Orion, who had been holding him back, twisted round and shoved a heavy hand against Bane’s chest, throwing him back. They were more or less the same size, but Orion was younger, and it worked to his advantage. Bane was breathing hard from the exertion, glaring. Merin stepped next to Orion, ‘’father, calm down. He’s already gone. Running out into the snow won’t help.’’

Elysia shook her hair. She was shivering already, soaked and frozen from the time she spent searching the nearest surroundings for her grand-father. Bane blinked, and something like tears shone in his eyes, ‘’I should have been with him. I know he likes to wander off-‘’

‘’You can’t be with him all the time,’’ Elysia said, in the gentlest voice she could muster, which wasn’t all that gentle, ‘’he was bound to walk off by himself. And the cult...they must have been waiting for the moment he stepped out,’’ she clenched her teeth bitterly.

Aedan frowned, ‘’I thought king Edgar said they couldn’t step onto land?’’

Elysia snorted mirthlessly, ‘’hiring cronies isn’t hard, even from a ship.’’

‘’I’m going to rip then apart for taking Aris from me,’’ Bane snarled.

Elysia shook her head and, despite being crazy cold, she walked to her grandfather and put her hand on his shoulder, ‘’no. You’re going to stay here and look after you’re people. I’ll get him back,’’ she swore, ‘’but first, we need to send a message to the King of Solin.’’

*~*~*

Cass watched Jaha punch the wooden pole in the middle of camp and fought not to flinch every time his already bloody knuckles hit the wood. Jaha stared at the pole with terrifying concentration, eyes narrowed as if he was imagining plummeting whoever had challenged him to a duel to death, trying to build up his pain tolerance. Cass sighed. He knew Jaha had been challenged, at least, through a mix of Jaha’s sign language and his own intelligence. There were tribes, after all – and the girl and man who had tried to kill him, painted in red, were a pretty good guess for who wanted Hasinai dead. Cass gathered his legs to his chest and tucked his arms under them, watching Jaha. The memory of killing that man still made Cass’ stomach turn.

Jaha’s right-hand man, who Cass now knew was called Hok’ee, stood by, face impassive, arms crossed, watching his best friend plummet the pole. It was hot; in Khandar, eternal summer raged. Jaha’s pronounced muscles glistened with sweat. Cass could see why he was the tribe leader, not only by his obvious strength, which Hok’ee also had, but because of his intelligence, clear in his sharp gaze. Cass glanced around the clearing, trying not to think about how in the last few days he’d awoken in Jaha’s arms, in his makeshift bed. There were people bustling all over the place, dark skinned and painted blue. Jaha’s twins were watching him train, too, sitting a little apart from Cass. Mohe sat cross legged, leaning his chin on his hand, watching Jaha intensely – he was probably working out which parts of his body Jaha should train, which were strong enough that with a little time they could be real assets. Yona was braiding her twin’s silver hair as if Jaha turning his knuckles into a bloody mess was the order of the day. She caught Cass looking and smiled at him.

Cass quickly glanced away, in time to see the shaman boy – the one who always trained with the tribe’s shaman, who sometimes swept through the camp like a terrifying, masked shadow – enter the clearing, carrying a handful of what looked like healing supplies. He had his customary feather in his long, gently waving hair and a blue stripe of paint across his eyes. Cass had caught him giving him angry looks often enough, but now he was looking towards Jaha with obvious concern. Cass was good at picking up on things – he figured the shaman boy was jealous that Cass slept in Jaha’s tent, as if Cass wasn’t there because he was a prisoner or anything. He also caught the way Hok’ee’s dark eyes flicked from Jaha to watch the shaman boy arrive, with obvious longing. Cass sighed, thankful he couldn’t understand Khandarian and didn’t have to be involved in the complicated dynamics of the tribe.

The king of Hailbronn looked up once more when the rhythmic thumping of Jaha’s fists on the wood stopped. He was walking over to the shaman boy, who was scrambling to find the right medicine for Jaha’s injuries. He clearly wasn’t a medic and Cass watched him motion nervously towards the shaman tent while prattling in Khandarian. Jaha just shook his head; he didn’t have time to stop training. Without really meaning to, Cass stood and walked over. He’d always been the bookworm out of all his siblings, and he’d studied many texts, especially on medicine, when King Frith began falling sick more and more often. He had no trouble distinguishing the thick, purple-dotted green leaves of the sherim plant that speed up healing and the crushed renliu for the pain. With no time for shyness as Jaha’s blood dripped down his wrists, Cass reached out and plucked the vials from the shaman boy’s arms, along with bandages – he realised with a start that most of the supplies had belonged to his expedition, like the rope Jaha had used to tie him up.

The shaman boy looked a little hurt as Cass sat down and Jaha followed suit, crossing his legs, but Cass didn’t have time to bother with him. A moment later, they were all gone – Hok’ee and the shaman boy, Yona and Mohe, too. Cass knew he had to stay calm so his hands wouldn’t shake, so he took his time, breaking open a thick sherim leaf, trailing with thick liquid. He took Jaha’s hand. It was warm and Jaha let him draw it into his lap, where Cass used a scrap of bandage to clear away most of the blood and then dabbed the leaf’s juices onto the wound. It would stop the bleeding quickly enough. Jaha didn’t even flinch, though Cass knew it must have hurt quite a bit. He then rubbed the renliu into the bandage so it was streaked with pink and wrapped it carefully around Jaha’s hurt hand.

As he began his work on Jaha’s other hand, the words spilled from his mouth, ‘’so...I’ve been here quite a while. I’d learned a lot about the tribes of Khandar; more than I had hoped for,’’ he knew it was stupid to speak in Kai to a man who did not understand, but once the words were out he couldn’t stop them, ‘’it’s really been valuable. So I was thinking I should probably go back to Kainan soon, right? So I can write everything down and secure the knowledge. I’m really grateful to you for...taking care of me, and I can send whatever you need. Maybe a small army, so you can fight the other tribe? But I really think it’s about time I go. I mean, my family must be really worried-‘’

‘’No.’’

Cass’ head shot up and he stared at Jahiem. Where had the tribe leader picked up on that word? Had Cass said it enough for Jaha to grasp it’s meaning, ‘’...n-no?’’ he asked, shocked.

‘’No,’’ Jaha repeated. He was looking into the king’s eyes calmly, as he twisted his hand so he could slip it around Cass’, giving it a gentle squeeze, ‘’no.’’

Cass looked down at their touching hands, ‘’I...um...I really...’’

‘’No,’’ Jahiem said again, voice certain, ‘’Cass. No.’’

Cass just bit his lip and didn’t say anything, finishing off the bandages.

*~*~*

Micco watched Jahiem take Cass’ hand from a distance, hidden behind a tent, and his stomach twisted.

‘’You do realise you have no chance with him.’’

The words hurt, even if they were true, and he turned to glare at Hok’ee, who had appeared behind him, huge arms crossed over his muscular, painted chest, ‘’what do you know?’’ Micco snapped like a wounded child, ‘’the pale king won’t stay. You’ll see. He won’t stay.’’

Hok’ee sighed, ‘’would you really be happy with a man who pays attention to you just because someone he loves cannot be with him?’’

Micco recoiled, ‘’Jahiem doesn’t _love_ him.’’

‘’Fine. He likes him, then. Enough to agree to this stupid duel,’’ Hok’ee looked down at Micco, ‘’and does he even know you exist?’’

Micco went scarlet and put his arms around himself protectively, ‘’shut up.’’

‘’I’m just saying.’’

‘’You’re being cruel,’’ Micco whispered.

‘’You’re always cruel,’’ Hok’ee shrugged, ‘’I figured I’d show you what that’s like.’’

Micco stared at his feet, ‘’I...don’t mean to be. It just happens.’’

Hok’ee steered away from that, because it made his heart ache. In the same way that Micco’s heart undoubtedly ached, seeing Jaha and Cass together, ‘’I’m just looking out for you. You should give up on Jahiem, before you get hurt.’’

But how could he? If he didn’t have Jahiem, he didn’t have anything, except a terrifying teacher who didn’t seem human at all and a job he didn’t really want to have. He looked back at Jahiem and Cass, feeling his heart clench.

*~*~*

Sohail expected Elias to be suffocatingly protective after they returned from the assassin keep. He hadn’t been, at first. It was like it hadn’t really hit him, that he’d nearly lost his family. He’d kept Moe in his chambers, and that was all. But, a few days after they got their son back, Sohail found himself lying in Elias’ bed, ‘’so...uh, not that I don’t appreciate your concern, but why am I here? I’ve been fine the past few days.’’

Elias was just finishing lulling Moe to sleep. He was four years old and didn’t really need carrying, but Elias liked to do it anyway, walking back and forth across the room and talking to his son softly as he fell asleep against his shoulder, ‘’the more I think about it, the more I realise you’re in danger, so far away from me.’’

Sohail rolled his eyes, staring at the canopy of Elias’ bed. How long had it been since he’d slept in the sultan’s bed? Years. He sighed, ‘’it’s not like the three of us can continue to live in your apartments.’’

‘’Gods know they’re big enough,’’ Elias said softly, rubbing Moe’s tiny back, ‘’if you don’t like it, I’ll have a wing added, connected to my chambers.’’

Sohail sat up, the covers slipping from around his waist, ‘’Elias. You’re talking as if we’re married.’’

‘’You’re my first _Kadin_ ,’’ Elias walked to Moe’s bed, which had been moved from Sohail’s apartments, and lay his sleeping form within. Now that Sohail could see his son before bed, he felt much more relaxed, ‘’you’re the father of my child. You are _like_ my husband.’’ Elias turned towards the bed.

‘’But I’m not. Not really,’’ Sohail smiled at Elias as he came and sat down next to him, shuffling under the covers. Elias put his hand below his collarbones and pushed Sohail down gently, lying down and propping his head up on his hand so he could gaze down on him, ‘’that’s the whole point of having a harem. Loads of children. No one person tying you down.’’

‘’What if I want to be tied down?’’ Elias stroked Sohail’s chest, then moved down to his stomach, ‘’if you think it’s tying down, then you’d be a beautiful prison, Sohail,’’ he whispered.

Sohail smiled, because he didn’t know what else to do, and reached up to cup Elias’ cheek, ‘’careful, my king. You sound like you’re proposing.’’

Elias smiled gently, gazing down at Sohail with admiration, and then he bent down and pressed a light kiss to his lips. In the next instance, Sohail felt Elias shift, and then he was on top of him. Sohail had forgotten how that felt, Elias’ pleasant weight, his heat and scent and mouth. Now that he knew Mehedi was involved with someone else, there was no pressing guilt about stealing away someone he loved. Even so, as Elias attempted to deepen the kiss from their usual light kisses, Sohail pulled away, ‘’Elias...’’

The sultan didn’t listen. He cupped Sohail’s face and kissed him, slipping his tongue past his weak defences. Sohail pushed him away. Elias kissed the top of his nose, ‘’shhh, just let me...’’ he didn’t finish, kissing Sohail again and this time the omega relented. Lately he’d been reminiscing of what he and Elias had done, before he’d been a _Kadin_ , before Moe. Now he lost himself in the familiar taste and feel of Elias, let him explore his mouth with his tongue and stroke his cheek with his long fingers.

Elias pulled away to let Sohail catch his breath, interrupting breathy pants with soft, light kisses, ‘’I missed this. I missed you,’’ Elias murmured, ‘’I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.’’

‘’It was outside of your control. This one is on princess Thais,’’ Sohail murmured. As soon as Thais had gotten out from the assassin king’s hold, she’d sent word – although she did not say how she did it, ‘’don’t threat, Elias. You have kept us safe so far.’’

‘’I love you,’’ Elias said.

‘’Don’t-‘’

‘’I love you,’’ he repeated, and kissed Sohail again before he could protest. When he pulled back again, Sohail was silent. Elias stroked his cheek, ‘’I’ve always loved you, you know that. And you’ve always loved me. Maybe it was different, for a while. But you’ve always been so important to me. I’d be happy even if the whole world disappeared, as long as I had you and Moe with me. I love you,’’ he kissed Sohail briefly, ‘’so just think about that, alright? And when you’re ready to talk about it, we’ll talk.’’

He rolled off Sohail. He didn’t extend his arms or touch him again. He waited, while Sohail caught his breath and began mulling over what Elias had just said in his head. But it was late and he was tired and overwhelmed and couldn’t think straight. When Sohail rolled closer, Elias smiled into the darkness and gathered him to his side, letting him rest his head atop Elias’ chest, stroking his silver hair and kissing his forehead.

*~*~*

Arne ran, past Mace who looked surprised. He barrelled past Roshni, hobbling along on her stick, Cyra helping her by leading her by the arm. He had to find Merin, had to warn him. He didn’t know the layout of the bandit caves well but he knew he’d bump into someone important eventually – Merin, or Elysia or Bane himself. Or maybe Aris, although subconsciously he knew Aris was already gone. Then why was he here? A warning wouldn’t do much good. Even so, he kept running, down corridors, and past corners, down more corridors, past more corners, shoulder nicking the stone during a sharp turn, breath coming out fast from the exertion, down corridors, past corners, down corridors, past corners, down corridors-

Arne’s breath was knocked out of him as he slammed into something that he hoped wasn’t a wall. He flew backwards. Hands grabbed his forearms and yanked him upright. And then... ‘’Arne...?’’ Edgar breathed.

Arne stared at the King of Solin, at the man who he was in love with, who was holding him by the arms. He couldn’t think about that. He grabbed Eddie’s arms back and stared at him intently, ‘’Aris is in trouble! The cult is targeting him and-‘’

‘’Hey, wait, slow down,’’ Eddie’s voice was soft, full of wonder that Arne was back, ‘’we know. It’s too late. He walked out of the cave, thinking Johan was waiting for him outside.’’

‘’But the ones who were waiting were men hired by the cult,’’ Arne finished quietly, shaking his head. He was too late.

‘’I can’t believe you’re here,’’ Eddie whispered, snapping Arne back to reality. The witchling stepped back, away from Eddie’ hands holding him, ‘’you left without saying goodbye...’’

‘’I couldn’t,’’ Arne said tightly.

‘’I know,’’ Eddie said and smiled at him – it was the gentlest smile Arne had ever seen on him, ‘’I’m glad you’re back.’’

A kindling of the old determination he had, when he and Eddie were on the pirate ships, fluttered in his chest and a grim grin spread itself across Arne’s lips, ‘’and this time I’m not leaving until the cult burns. We’re finishing this, Edgar.’’

‘’Damn right we are,’’ this came from Elysia, who was leaning against the rocky wall behind Edgar. She pointed to herself and Amaria, who seemed to always be around Elysia these days, ‘’and it’s good you’re here because we have a plan.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya, if by any chance anyone has any more doodles of this, or wants to do some, please send them to my email, I'd love to see and share them on this fic so others can look, too ^_^   
> Annajdziki@gmail.com


	20. PART II: A Dance For the Centuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI LADS SO BEFORE ANYTHING THE AWESOME FANART AT THE BEGINNING IS BY THE AMAZING CREPESBABY - U R GREAT AND I LOVE YOU AND PLS APPRECIATE HER ART CAUSE ITS AMAZING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiennary123 - your review was a rollercoaster ride, but the best kind. Thank you so much for your constant support, I love you <3 
> 
> Crepesbaby - ayyyyyy thank you for appreciating the small things like that just makes me happy ALSO YOUR DRAWINGS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY THEYRE SO GREAT AND SO ARE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!! 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - bruh, if my teachers gave presentations like yours I'd love school xD Hahahah, I love that Cedric is now the 'problematic fave'. The metaphors you use are so entertaining to read i love it!! AAARGHH but they can't have triplets, cause triplets/twins always skip generations ;-; so, IF Jaha and Cass have grandkids, they might be :/ Hahahah I'm done, I love how the two things you offer Hok'ee is a nice bed & compliments I love that, pls have him my dear xD Thank you for your review, it was hilarious and uplifting and you're just so great <3 
> 
> StellaCruz - yassssss b I feel like I haven't spoken to you for ages but thats cause I havent updated in a few days but omg your review was so nice to read, as always, and just hearing from you is so awesome, thank you for being here for me! 
> 
> And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, kudoed, bookmarked or just read the story - I'm glad y'all like it, y'all are great, y'all enjoy the chapter!

[ ](https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/image/168341076847)

Credits to Crepesbaby ^

 

‘’I want to go with you.’’

‘’Don’t, Ai,’’ Kane reached over to cradle Airleas’ hand where it lay on the table. In the last weeks his mate had managed to get over many fears – like leaving his bedchamber. Kane was proud of him – his mate now joined him for dinner, lunch and breakfast in the great dining hall, took strolls with him down the corridors (sometimes he hooked his hand into Kane’s arm all by himself) and even managed to make conversation with Arnheim nobles, curious of what kind of person Kane had been keeping up in his chambers for months – even though the nobles were hardly the easiest to talk to, considering they were all hardened warriors who had spent more time in the war camps than in the palace.

They were having lunch now, but Airleas wasn’t eating. Kane watched him, worried, not touching the food himself. He was dressed in Kane’s clothes, as always when he left the chambers – it was as if Kane’s scent around him gave him courage. The king was momentarily distracted by the way the tunic slid off Airleas’ thin shoulder and forced himself to pay attention, ‘’aren’t you cold?’’ he asked. The Arnheim palace was generally dark and gloomy and so bloody cold, especially in the fierce winter that made Kane want to curl up in bed next to his mate rather than venture over the wall to figure out the mess that was now Yame, before it was swallowed up by anarchy. Kane released Airleas’ hand, and automatically reached for his fur cloak to put around Airleas’ shoulders.

‘’Kane, _please_ ,’’ Airleas’ hands tightened into fists on the table as he raised his pleading eyes to Kane. Gods, his eyes were so beautiful. Impossibly dark and slanted in a way that made his face look elegant, and now that they weren’t full of haunting pain and horrible memories all the time, Kane found himself lost in them, ‘’I want to go with you.’’

‘’It’s the same continent; it’s only going to be a few days.’’

‘’Liar,’’ Airleas whispered and his voice shook.

‘’Alright, a week. If that. I swear to you, I’ll go in and out. I’ll sort it out in a few hours.’’

‘’It’s a country, Kane. Not a game of chess. It’s not that simple,’’ Airleas shrunk into himself miserably, putting his arms around himself protectively, something he did when he couldn’t stand something, usually the overbearing presence of royals and nobles at court – it was Kane’s sign to get him out of whatever conversation he was having. Except now he couldn’t, ‘’I just want to come with you.’’

Kane sighed. He hated doing this to Airleas, but he had to, ‘’Airleas. Don’t make me say it.’’

‘’Say what?’’

‘’That the last time I took you with me to deal with Yame, you were...’’ Kane’s throat closed up. He still couldn’t forgive himself for not protecting his mate that time.

‘’This is different,’’ Airleas said feebly, knowing he lost.

‘’Yes, it is. But it could end the same. Believe it or not, but an enemy court if more dangerous than a battlefield,’’ seeing Airleas’ face crumple, Kane reached out and traced a tentative knuckle down his cheek, ‘’don’t cry.’’

Airleas pushed his chair violently from the table, ‘’I’m not hungry anymore,’’ he was barely keeping himself together.

Kane stood, too, ‘’Ai...’’

‘’Please, just...’’ Airleas took a shaking breath and didn’t turn back to Kane, ‘’just leave me alone for a while.’’

Kane sighed, watching Airleas leave the dining chamber.

*~*~*

‘’And you’re going to be completely fine?’’ Amaria asked again, looking uncertainly between Aedan and Bean, ‘’it’s vital that those royals in the mountain are protected...’’

‘’You’ve said,’’ Bean sighed impatiently and kissed both of her cheeks, ‘’we get it. The cult has three royals. We won’t let them get a fourth. So you do the same.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Amaria glanced behind her, at the roaring waterfall, and then back at Bean, ‘’be safe, alright?’’ she turned her blue eyes to Aedan, ‘’take care of each other.’’

‘’We will.’’ Aedan promised.

‘’And check up on aunt Elspeth,’’ Amaria added.

Bean rolled his eyes, ‘’are you ever going to go?’’ he hugged her tightly, channelling all the worry for his childhood friend that he couldn’t put into words into that hug.

A few paces away, Elysia stood in front of Rhett, Dante and Alden, green eyes looking sharply between them, arms crossed. Her three sworn brothers shuffled uncertainly, ‘’if I even _hear_ that any of the kids got in trouble...’’ she didn’t finish, looking sternly at the three of them. There were nearly two dozen bandit kids in the mountain, and the four of them were the oldest, save for a few others. While Merin was king of bandits, the oldest kids were automatically responsible for the youngers. And Elysia was the one always keeping an eye on them.

‘’You’ll gouge our eyes out,’’ Rhett grumbled.

‘’You’ll chop our ears off,’’ Dante shrugged – he’d heard all her threats a million times, though they worked.

‘’You’ll cut our dicks off,’’ Alden said brightly.

Elysia snorted, ‘’if only there were dicks to cut off,’’ she said and finally grinned, ‘’I’ll try not to be gone for too long.’’

Dante raised an eyebrow, ‘’gods forbid. The mountains will crumble if the great Elysia Amato isn’t here to hold them up.’’

Elysia gave him a serene smile, which was enough to make a pack of wolves turn tail and run from here, ‘’better pray I don’t find that dick,’’ she said, and made a chopping motion with her fingers.

She walked off towards Arne and Edgar, hovering by the waterfall, arms hooked into the two heavy backpacks the four of them had packed for the journey. Since they had arrived, there’d been clear tension between them. Elysia had enough sense to give Arne a separate room the night before. And now they were ready to leave. Amaria came over – the bandits that had seen them off (Elysia had forbidden Merin and Orion from making a scene) filed out back into the centre of the mountain, ‘’so, where is our first stop?’’ the tavern girl asked.

Elysia gave a knowing smirk, ‘’the only place where you can get trustworthy information.’’

Arne grinned, ‘’ah, so the home of thieves, killers and gamblers.’’

Amaria smiled, ‘’let’s find a tavern, then.’’

*~*~*

It was early morning. Aki was braiding Leann’s frizzy blonde curls into neat plaits when Elba appeared in the doorway. It was her shift in the family’s tiny herb shop a few blocks down, since their mother had taken up a good day’s work at the docks. Aki would relieve her in the afternoon. He frowned, ‘’don’t try to push your shift on me. You’re working till midday.’’

But Elba didn’t rise to the joke. She looked stunned, uncertain, ‘’um...there’s someone asking for you at the shop?’’

Aki sighed and dropped a kiss on Leann’s head, an indication that she could go. The girl ran off outside, remembering to grab her cloak on the way out. How someone could be so full of energy in the winter, Aki didn’t know, ‘’is it the twins? Why don’t they just visit the house? I could get them tea or something.’’

Elba wrung her hands out, ‘’it’s...not the twins.’’

Aki’s frown deepened. Everyone in Amren knew everyone, and if they had urgent business they visited each other’s houses. This was certainly...new, ‘’who is it?’’

‘’No idea,’’ Elba looked a little panicked, ‘’a man. But, gods, Aki, he’s dressed in such _clothes_... Alysia would have a heart attacked if she saw. I bet she’s seen already; half the town’s seen him! There’s a small crown outside the shop pretending they’re not there to stare. And the man’s just standing there! When I came out, he asked if I knew where Aki Freelander lived.’’

‘’So of course you said yes,’’ Aki sighed, grabbed his cloak and ushered Elba out of the doors. Maybe king Demetrius Aberline would at least bring in more customers.

Aki could see the crowd Elba had mentioned as soon as he stepped out into the mild cold. They were standing around in small clusters, pretending to take interest in the shop or in gossip, which was hilarious, considering most of them were huge labourers – hardly the gossiping kind. Aki spotted the twins in the crowd and Alysia fast approaching – he needed to stop this commotion before it escalated. He pushed past the crowd, and suddenly he was in the clearing, and there was Demetrius, with his perfect hair and his glowing brown skin and clothes that meant he was identified as a noble from miles away, if not a royal. Amren had never seen such finery. Amren had never seen it’s king – a small blessing, since they didn’t know quite who Demetrius was.

Seeing him, even after a short period of time, knocked the breath out of Aki. In the time he’d been at home, he’d sleepwalked twice. Once he woke up on the cold, hard bench of the downstairs kitchen. The other time, he’d been awoken by the sharp chill of the snow outside as he stepped out barefoot. Both times, he’d found tears flowing down his face, as his unconscious mind couldn’t find Demetrius and didn’t understand why. He’d tried to fill in the emptiness that Demetrius had left and each day, more and more, he felt himself drowning in it.

Demetrius turned from where he had been studying the dried herbs displayed in the shop’s window, violet and gold cloak swishing, revealing more of his marvellous outfit. He met Aki’s eyes and looked like he’d been slapped. And then relief and something else flooded his features, something Aki wouldn’t let himself identify, because it would only make things worse. Unable to think straight, he started as if to bow. Then Demetrius was against him, holding his arms, ‘’don’t,’’ he whispered softly and Aki saw even more people staring, ‘’can we...?’’

Aki didn’t wait for him to finish. He grabbed his wrist and tugged, forcing his voice out, ‘’don’t you all have somewhere to be?’’ he called at the crowd, who immediately remembered they had pressing matters and dispersed, sending last curious looks in Aki’s direction, ‘’first rule,’’ he said icily as he pulled Demetrius in the direction of their slanted hut, ‘’when you come into a small town you try and not look like you’ve just stepped out of the palace, you’re majesty, lest you create problems for the lesser folk like myself.’’

The king slipped his hand from Aki’s grip and held his hand instead. It was so ridiculously warm in this weather Aki nearly laughed, ‘’I’m sorry, Aki, I didn’t mean-‘’

Aki snatched his hand away as if Demetrius’ touch had burned, and not melted. He focused on getting the king off the streets before he caused any more commotion – how stupid could he be anyway, travelling so far without an entourage? On second thought, he probably had his guard with him, waiting outside the town. Aki was glad that Demetrius at least hadn’t marched in here with an army...although why was he in Amren anyway? The omega pushed open the doors to the Freelander house and ushered Demetrius into the warm kitchen, closing the doors. Demetrius immediately began to look around and Aki flushed. There was nothing grand about his house. He motioned feebly to the bench around the table and set a pot of water boiling over the fire for tea.

Then, he took a deep breath and turned to Demetrius to ask the vital question. He was interrupted by a faint coughing and padding of feet, and then Vance appeared in the doorway, pale as ever. He had a case of winter colds, but then when was he healthy in winter? Aki gasped, ‘’Vance! You’re sick!’’

‘’What else is new?’’ Vance mumbled miserably, swiping at his runny nose with his sleeve.

‘’You’re not dressed properly! And you don’t even have any socks on!’’ he rushed to grab his cloak from the hanger as Vance crawled onto the bench, folding his feet under him.

‘’It’s cold upstairs. And Sage is doing that humming thing again. I can hear her through the walls.’’

Aki sighed and threw the cloak around Vance’s shoulders, tucking it around him. Demetrius watched Aki take care of his brother and something in his chest swelled painfully. Why was Aki so good with everything? Why did the smallest things about him make Demetrius hurt, because he was always out of reach? Vance gave a powerful sniff and glanced at Demetrius, ‘’who are you?’’

‘’Demetrius,’’ the king decided keeping his title out of it would be the best course of action, for now, ‘’and you are Vance?’’

Aki looked disdained and a little worried how Demetrius would react to being spoken to like that by a commoner, but Demetrius just smiled as Vance gave a nod, ‘’pleasure.’’

Aki bit his lip, ‘’uh, Vance, could you...’’

‘’Nope,’’ Vance tucked the cloak tighter around himself, ‘’you can’t kick me out. If you try, I’ll just say I’m hungry and then you’ll have to feed me.’’

Demetrius chuckled, startling Aki – and himself. He hadn’t really laughed since Aki left. Aki just looked startled by everything since Demetrius came, like he expected royals to start popping out of the fireplace – but he did not look startled when the doors burst open and a little blonde girl ran in, holding a squawking, flapping chicken by the leg, ‘’Leann!’’ Aki bellowed, ‘’where do you find these things!?’’

‘’Isn’t it awesome?’’ Leann squealed, apparently unbothered by the fact that the chicken was desperately trying to get out of her grip.

‘’Where is Nova? She’s supposed to watch you!’’

On cue, Nova slid into the doorway, short orange hair a mess from running, ‘’I’m here!’’ she said quickly, ‘’I tried to stop her!’’

‘’Where did you get the chicken!?’’ Aki tried to keep calm. He had a freaking king in his house – and now a chicken, too.

‘’She stole it from the Millers!’’ Nova cried accusingly.

Aki paled, ‘’Leann, do you have a death wish!?’’

Leann pouted, ‘’they were going to eat it!’’

‘’Let it go!’’

‘’Okay.’’

And, just like that, Leann’s chubby hand opened and the chicken sprung free, landing on the floor and zapping around as if it’s head had been cut off, ‘’not in the house!’’ Aki shrieked.

‘’Catch it Aki, catch it!’’ Leann clapped her hands excitedly. Vance was laughing uncontrollably. Aki had no choice but to go on a wild chase of the bird before it knocked something over. With Leann’s excited squealing and Vance’s laughter, the room was a chaos.

Nova didn’t seem to notice; the nine year old slid onto the bench next to Demetrius, who was watching Aki’s pursuit of the chicken with amused adoration, ‘’hi,’’ she said and Demetrius glanced down at her. She extended her hand, trying to act as adult-like as possible. Demetrius shook it, ‘’I’m Nova. I’m nine. Are you the fancy man everyone’s talking about?’’

‘’Demetrius,’’ the king introduced himself and smiled. Nova had Aki’s spirit – just, tuned up to maximum. Demetrius wondered if Aki had been like this as a child and felt his heart tighten at how little he actually knew the omega. That would change, though, ‘’I’m here to see your brother,’’ he looked towards Aki, and Vance and Nova followed suit, eyes following his mad dash around the room, ‘’he really is something.’’

‘’He is,’’ Nova admitted fondly and Demetrius had a feeling she’d never admit it to his face.

‘’Are you in love with him?’’ Vance asked suddenly, eyes curious, and Demetrius jolted, ‘’you sound like you are.’’

Before Demetrius could answer, Aki managed to snatch the chicken up, ‘’Nova!’’

‘’Make Leann put it back!’’ Nova scoffed but obediently slid off the bench and extended her arms for the chicken, holding it properly so it didn’t move around so much.

Aki, breathing hard, turned to Leann, ‘’take it back and _apologise_.’’

Leann sucked on her thumb, ‘’what if they haven’t noticed?’’

‘’Then make sure they don’t, obviously,’’ Aki ushered his two youngest sisters out of the doors, ‘’and if you bring anything else that’s alive into the house, I won’t feed you for a week.’’

Leann didn’t seem bothered by that. Aki closed the doors behind them, turned and sighed at the feathers scattered across the kitchen. He’d make Alysia sweep later. Vance finally stopped chuckling, ‘’that was funny.’’

Now that the chicken wasn’t his problem anymore, Aki couldn’t help but grin, ‘’I bet you thought it was, since you didn’t do the chasing.’’

Vance grinned back and opened his mouth to reply; just then he was overtaken by a heavy episode of coughing and Aki’s smile fell. He went over to his brother, patted his back till he stopped coughing and ran a hand through his hair. Then, finally, he gathered the courage to look at Demetrius, who was staring at him with that strange look in his eyes again, ‘’sorry about the chicken,’’ Aki mumbled, and walked over to the pot of boiling water. He made Demetrius and Vance tea and slid it over to them in clay cups – again, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about the general lack of porcelain in Amren.

Demetrius didn’t seem to mind, taking a sip, ‘’what’s this?’’

Aki frowned, ‘’tea,’’ when Demetrius looked surprised, Aki sighed, ‘’cheap tea.’’

‘’Oh. It tastes exotic,’’ Demetrius said in wonder, taking another sip.

Vance chuckled, ‘’you’re so funny. It just tastes like cheap tea.’’

‘’Alright, smartass. You’ve never had rich tea, so how would you know the difference?’’

Vance shrugged, ‘’I have imagination to keep me company,’’ he suddenly turned to Demetrius, eyes shining, ‘’Aki knows how rich tea tastes like. He was at the palace, did you know? He married the king.’’

Demetrius’ eyes sparkled as he looked at Aki, who suddenly felt too hot, ‘’did he now?’’

 ‘’Well, it was a pretend wedding, but he definitely had rich tea,’’ Vance prattled on, ‘’I won’t believe him if he says he didn’t. But he didn’t get to see the king,’’ Vance shrugged again, disappointed, but then perked up, ‘’what do you think the king looks like?’’

Demetrius turned his attention to the young boy, wondering why Aki had lied, ‘’I don’t know. I’ve never seen him.’’

Suddenly the doors burst open and instead of the two girls with some captured animals, a beautiful young woman stood in the doorway, out of breath, ‘’Aki Freelander, what did you do?’’ she demanded.

‘’I didn’t do anything, Alysia,’’ Aki said but the woman, whom Demetrius presumed was his sister, didn’t listen.

‘’I saw that man! Did you piss someone off while you were at the palace? Are you going to get executed? Is the house going to be burned down?’’

‘’Aren’t you supposed to be working?’’

Alysia waved the comment away, ‘’I closed the shop. Spill – why was that fancy man there?’’ she suddenly stopped and slowly turned to face Demetrius, a look of terror on her face, ‘’why is he _here_?’’ she squeaked.

Demetrius stood, always the impeccable royal, as he took Alysia’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, ‘’it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Alysia.’’

Alysia immediately went from nervous to flattered, ‘’oh, well, you’re most welcome here, sir.’’

Demetrius smiled, but did not reveal his name. Alysia would definitely recognise it, ‘’Aki has not done anything to endanger himself or his family. I have simply come to make a visit to him. As a friend.’’ He added, because he saw Aki tensing up.

The doors banged open again and all heads turned to the imposing shape of Aki’s mother filling the doorway, ‘’Aki, you are disowned!’’ she boomed.

‘’What? Why?’’ Aki was really beginning to get a headache.

‘’You are the gossip of town!’’ his mother said, slamming the doors behind her, ‘’I will not have my son gossiped about!’’

‘’Mama, you’re being dramatic,’’ Aki groaned.

Before he could say more, Demetrius swept forward in all his finery, took her meaty hand and pressed a kiss to it, ‘’madam, I did not mean to cause trouble for you and your family.’’

‘’Pretty boys don’t impress me anymore,’’ Mrs Freelander said, although she seemed much more placated. Demetrius didn’t miss the suspicious glint in her eye as she took in his clothing, though, ‘’now, what is all this about?’’

Finally, it was time for Demetrius to say what he came to say – except he hadn’t expected there to be an audience. He doubted Aki’s mother would allow him to speak to her son privately, though, so he just turned to Aki, who looked pale and nervous and worried – not at all how Demetrius wanted to make him feel. Suddenly self conscious, Demetrius tried to find the right words, ‘’well...uh, we haven’t exactly parted on the right terms. And I will be hosting a winter ball at the palace at the end of the winter. I was hoping...you’d come? I’ll send a proper invitation within a week, but I wanted to ask you myself.’’

Aki gaped. He’d barely managed to flee the palace before something disastrous happened – now Demetrius was consciously inviting him back. Before Aki could protest, however, Demetrius added, ‘’your family will be invited also, of course,’’ and all her ran loose. Alysia slapped her hands against her mouth, ‘’a royal ball!’’ she squealed, ‘’oh, Aki, we must go!’’

Vance jumped up onto the bench, more energetic than ever, ‘’a ball, a ball!’’

The doors to the house opened, calmly now, and Nova came in, Leann by the hand – the youngest quickly picked up her brother’s chants and Nova’s face lit up when she realised what was going on, ‘’in the palace? Really? Aki, say yes!’’

Demetrius turned to him, expectantly. He knew it was unfair on Aki, that he was under pressure, but if that meant the first part of his plan was a success then so be it. Aki’s uncertainty melted under the pleas of his siblings. He couldn’t possibly deny then the only chance they’d ever have at such grandeur, ‘’fine. I will...accept your invitation. Thank you.’’

Demetrius’ face lit up. Everyone cheered and then quietened down...because Mrs Freelander was staring at Demetrius with cold calculation. Alysia gave a nervous laugh, ‘’mama, what is it?’’

‘’Forgive me for being blunt,’’ she said, in a voice she used only when someone was seriously threatening to harm her children – the voice Aki had heard her use only a handful of times, ‘’but who are you, exactly, to be hosting a ball at the _palace_?’’

The silence in the room was so thick Aki could have stirred it with a spoon. Even little Leann was completely quiet. Aki took a deep breath and gestured towards Demetrius, unable to look any of his family members in the eye, ‘’this is...Demetrius Aberline, the king of Sahr.’’

Alysia and Mrs Freelander paled. Vance plopped down onto the bench in quiet shock; even Nova’s eyes bulged out of her head. And then his siblings scrambled to bow, and even his mother bowed and it was as awful and humiliating as Aki had feared it would be, even if Demetrius clearly didn’t want to be bowed to by Aki’s family.

Even so, it was too late to take his ‘yes’ back.

*~*~*  


‘’You made a _king_ come all the way down to our house. _Our house_ ,’’ Mrs Freelander was pacing up and down the main room of said house. Even though Aki was the one receiving the lecture, all his siblings sat solemnly on the bench with him. On one hand they were excited for the ball; on the other, they knew how their mother felt about royals, ‘’our kind should not associate with _them_. What did you do to make him come here, anyway? Whatever it is, don’t think for a second he cares, Aki. He doesn’t. They don’t, ever.’’

‘’I know,’’ Aki said weakly. He had a headache, and he was humiliated, even nearly an hour after Demetrius had left.

‘’You may go to this ball, you may have fun and eat his food and take in his extravagance but don’t for a second let yourself believe that this can go on,’’ Mrs Freelander continued, pointing at the ceiling, ‘’upstairs is the living, breathing proof of what royals and nobles do with us common folk. I will not have you end up like your sister,’’ her voice cracked, ‘’I will not have you wait by the window for a man who does not love you.’’

‘’And what makes you think I care about him?’’ Aki jutted his chin out in defiance.

‘’I can see it in your eyes,’’ Mrs Freelander said sadly, ‘’and it will destroy you.’’ She shook her head, ‘’stay away from kings, Aki. Demetrius was never meant for you.’’

‘’I know,’’ Aki whispered again.

But if he knew, why did his heart hurt so damn much?

*~*~*

They had steered clear of the Lone Mountain – any information that was to be had from the likes of those dwelling in Elspeth’s tavern had been milked out by Amaria. No, instead the four of them, the strangest team the world had seen – a king, a witchling, a gypsy tavern singer and the daughter of the bandit king – travelled through the night to Arcadia, a relatively new, small city in Koln, Mardell’s territory, the last city  between the Moher Mountains and the Yarah port in the south of Koln. They arrived at the crack of dawn and had rented a small room, sleeping next to each other on the floor – Eddie didn’t miss the fact that Arne had purposely laid down next to Amaria, as far away from his as possible. And the following evening, well rested and ready for action, they ventured into Arcadia’s biggest tavern.

Eddie felt a little lost. The rush and sound and smell was much more intense than he was used to, but Amaria, Elysia and Arne didn’t look out of place at all, although they did look mildly impressed. They hovered by the entrance, in the shadow, shaking snow off their cloaks and keeping out of sight, ‘’how do we go about this?’’ Eddie asked. He hated asking – he was king; he should know.

Elysia scanned the rowdy bunch within the tavern and pin pointed their victims, ‘’there. In the corner. Travellers. The rest are clearly from Arcadia. If we want information, we can only get it from someone’s whose been out and about.’’

Four heads turned to the group Elysia had chosen. They were clearly separate from the revellers – three large, scarred men, drinking ale and looking with tired disgust at the crowds. Mercenaries, from the look of it. Foreigners, too. They must have come from Yarah and ports were the best place to hear anything about everything. Silently, Elysia drew a wickedly curved dagger, ‘’threats have never failed me,’’ she said with dark glee. Amaria flinched and Elysia looked a little guilty.

Edgar followed suit, pulling his dagger from his belt, ‘’I’ll get the one on the right; you get the one on the left. The middle one won’t have time to move,’’ he said, blue eyes darkening.

Arne rolled his eyes, ‘’good luck with that, stupid,’’ he jerked his chin at the half dozen body guards scattered across the tavern, leaning against the walls and keeping an eye on anyone that may cause trouble, both men and women alike, powerful looking so that Eddie doubted he and Elysia, plus two non-fighters, could take them down, especially if they sparked a tavern fight. No, any sign from the mercenaries in the corner that Edgar and Elysia had drawn weapons and they’d be thrown out on their assess into the snow – or worse. Who knew what Arcadian tavern policy entitled.

Elysia gave Arne a glare, ‘’got better ideas?’’

‘’The idea is pretty good,’’ Amaria interjected gently and glanced at Arne mischievously, ‘’just...incomplete.’’

‘’You need a distraction,’’ Arne grinned and Eddie realised he and Amaria were already moving towards the crowds.

‘’Hey-‘’

‘’Do your best!’’ Amaria blew him a kiss. Then she pushed her brown fringe out of her eyes and ties her hair with a ribbon she had produced god knows where from.

‘’Come one,’’ Elysia started moving through the crowd, making her way to the mercenaries in the corner. Eddie followed, concealing his dagger with his cloak. They had nearly made it to the mercenary table when there was a sudden commotion, a pause in the noise, before the music changed. Eddie hadn’t noticed it before, but now it picked up and people seemed to crown around the bar, where the barkeep was leaning back, grinning. As intended, the guards around the tavern turned their eyes away from the table of mercenaries. Eddie craned his neck to see what Amaria and Arne had devised.

Arne was suddenly above the crowd, pulling Amaria up on the bar as the fiddlers played like crazy. A fast, merry tune filled the tavern and people begun clapping. Even though Eddie knew what Arne was doing, he couldn’t keep himself from watching; he felt Elysia stop and stare, too. Amaria and Arne started dancing on the tables, jumping to and fro between them and the actual bar, like they had been born doing it, Arne graceful as a sprite, Amaria beautiful with the swishing skirts of her simple dress. Arne was clapping as Amaria did a complicated series of twirls that ended with her throwing her leg high, flashing everyone her undergarments for a second – that got the attention of anyone who hadn’t been watching them yet. Arne reached out and Amaria slid her hand in his. He twirled her round and round and the clapping got louder; Arne let go of Amaria and started twirling in time with her, grinning. Eddie heard Elysia exhale shakily and snapped out of it.

‘’Come on,’’ he pushed the bandit towards the table of mercenaries.

The mercenaries were so occupied with the show that they didn’t notice the newly arrived guests till Edgar and Elysia had slid up into their booth and pressed their daggers to their sides, concealed so that if by any chance if one of the guards looked away from the performance, they wouldn’t see. The man Elysia was targeting looked around wildly, but no guard was looking even remotely in his direction, ‘’calm down,’’ Elysia said with a smile that only made the mercenary look more panicked. His companions remained stoic, ‘’we just need information.’’

Eddie saw the movement before Elysia, ‘’I wouldn’t pull out that dagger, if I was you,’’ he said to the middle mercenary, ‘’unless you want to spend the next few hours trying to figure out which intestines belong to which friend, and trying to put them back where they belong.’’

The third mercenary stopped moving, ‘’where did you come from?’’ Elysia demanded in a quiet hiss.

‘’Yarah,’’ the middle mercenary said, ‘’just got off a ship yesterday. Don’t mean no harm. Just looking for work.’’

Elysia and Eddie exchanged looks, and it was the latter who spoke, ‘’tell us, then. What do they talk about in the ports? Any chance you’ve heard of a witch cult?’’ he pressed his dagger harder into the man’s side lest he tried to lie.

‘’There was something,’’ he admitted, voice tight, ‘’we were travelling with some mercenaries from Salar. They drank with us when we hit land. Someone came to them and gave them a note – a job. They boasted to us that they already had a way of making money – working for a cult or a club, or something. Witches.’’

‘’But they said the cult was on a ship which didn’t make sense, so we thought they were drunk,’’ the mercenary at Elysia’s mercy said quickly.  

‘’Because how could they be on a ship if they were giving them the job?’’

‘’Probably sent a Hermes,’’ Eddie said.

‘’What else did the men say about the job?’’ Elysia pressed. They were running out of time; Arne and Amaria could only dance for so long.

The mercenary she had a knife to scrambled for information, ‘’they said that the cult wanted to retrieve someone. Someone coming into Kainan in the next few days. We were planning on travelling inland together but the Salarian lot decided to stay and fulfil the job.’’

‘’Who were they going after?’’

‘’Dunno, I swear,’’ the mercenary was beginning to sweat, ‘’we done nothing wrong. For all we know, whoever they were meant to get has already landed in Yarah.’’

Elysia’s eyes flashed, ‘’if we’re lucky, they haven’t,’’ she slid her dagger into her sheath, ‘’thanks, boys.’’

Eddie slapped a few coins onto the table, in case they wanted to cause trouble before they made it out of the tavern. The two of them quickly walked from the table of mercenaries. Amaria and Arne were just finishing up their dance and, as they walked to the pub, they couldn’t keep the eyes of them. The two wove around each other like water and for the grand finale Amaria twirled and slipped seamlessly into a lying position. Arne jumped in the air and suddenly he was balancing himself on only his hands above Amaria – the crowd cheered and then his legs bent forward neatly, landing above Amaria’s head and Arne was upright again, breathless and flushed and beaming. He helped Amaria up, who was equally flushed. They held hands and bowed and the tavern roared with approval – someone even tossed coins their way.

As the revellers begun to go back to their business, some casting longing glances at the dancers, Elysia and Eddie reached the pub, ‘’good show,’’ Elysia said approvingly, reaching out a hand. Amaria took it and Elysia helped her jump down.

Arne glanced at Eddie and almost shyly extended his hands. He braced them on Edgar’s shoulders as the king brought his hands to Arne’s waist and lifted him up, carrying him down from the pub gracefully. Arne’s feet hit the floor in front of Eddie and suddenly they were close...too close. Arne gazed up at Eddie, as if he couldn’t look away. Eddie didn’t even try to tell himself to pull his hands away from his waist. His hands tightened on it, thumb grazing just below Arne’s ribcage...

‘’Are you two done?’’ Elysia’s sarcastic voice cut through and Arne jumped away from Eddie.

‘’D-did you get anything?’’ he asked, trying to compose himself. Amaria turned her face to hide her giggle.

‘’A whole bunch. Good job,’’ Elysia extended her fist and Arne bumped it, ‘’we’re going to Yarah.’’

Arne stretched, ‘’can we rest? I need a drink. And sleep.’’

‘’No can do. If things go wrong then the cult will have their fourth royal in the next few days,’’ Eddie bit his lip, ‘’problem is, I have no idea which of the degenerate royals has decided to come back to Kainan in such an unfortunate time.’’

*~*~*

‘’Airleas. Wake up.’’

The Asakurian priest opened his bleary eyes. Early dawn sunlight filtered through the heavy wooden shutters on the windows, grey and miserable. Still half asleep, Airleas reached up to brush his sleep-warmed fingers across Kane’s cheek, ‘’my king...’’ he mumbled.

Kane couldn’t help smiling as he leaned over Airleas, despite what he was about to do, ‘’I need to go, alright? The convoy is waiting. We’re going to Yame.’’

Airleas frowned. He looked impossibly soft and inviting, in a too-big tunic, in a nest of pillows and covers, his short black hair falling messily into his eyes, ‘’stay...’’ he mumbled groggily.

Kane took his hand from where it was stroking his face and pressed a reverent kiss to it, ‘’I will be back as soon as I can. Before winter is over. Earlier. I swear to you.’’

Now Airleas was fully awake, and looking like he might cry again. Without really wondering if it was the best thing to do, Kane leaned forward to rest his forehead against Airleas’. They stared at each other, his mate’s eyes uncertain and worried, Kane’s eyes half-closed and sad, ‘’I’ll miss you,’’ Airleas whispered.

‘’I’ll miss you too, my love,’’ he murmured. His mother would have snorted at such endearing terms, but Kane couldn’t help it.

‘’Go, then,’’ Airleas finally relented and gave a small smile, ‘’I’ll wait for you.’’

Kane smiled back, ‘’try and rest some more,’’ he whispered and then, ‘’I’m going to kiss your forehead, alright?’’

Airleas’ smile was joined by a blush, ‘’yes.’’ Kane pulled back and pushed Airleas’ hair out of his eyes gently, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. Airleas played with the strings of his tunic, ‘’when you come back...I’d like to try and kiss you properly,’’ he whispered.

Kane’s heart fluttered and he kissed Airleas’ forehead again, ‘’yes,’’ he pulled back and gazed at his mate one more time, ‘’be safe, Ai.’’

‘’You, too, Kane.’’

Airleas watched him go.

 


	21. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so much to everyone who has supported me, especially the lovely reviewers - Xiennary123 (love ya!), coffeeaddict101 & Crepesbaby of course.   
> Dee - I update every few days - thank you for reading!  
> And of course thank you to all my sisters in fanfic, who always have my back <3   
> It was snowing here yesterday so I'm really vibing the winter that's going on in the realm right now :P 
> 
> The art below is, as always, by the wonderful Crepesbaby - this time it's Arne & Jaha!!!

 

[ ](https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/image/168443075892)

Arne & Jaha. Credits to Crepesbaby ^

 

 

Eddie and Arne looked at Elysia and Amaria, all on separate horses.

‘’This is where we part,’’ Eddie said finally.

‘’Good luck,’’ Elysia nodded grimly.

Eddie hesitated, ‘’are you sure you know the way to the capital?’’

Elysia rolled her eyes, ‘’yeah. And I have your signet ring, so don’t worry. King Cedric will believe me when I tell him shit is about to go down.’’

Arne smiled faintly at that and looked between them, ‘’we will see you in Waycross in three days.’’

‘’Don’t be late,’’ Elysia reigned her horse and they began to turn.

‘’And don’t let those bastards leave the ports,’’ Amaria added.

Arne mock-gasped, ‘’such language!’’ then he winked, ‘’I’ll see you soon. Be safe.’’

‘’You, too,’’ Amaria pulled her winter cloak around herself tighter and was off after Elysia. As soon as they cleared the forest they would gallop to Queensbane and warn King Cedric and King Frith – the cult had become a national problem.

Eddie tugged on the reigns of his stallion, ‘’we should go, too.’’

Arne followed the king in the opposite direction. They, too, would break into a gallop once they cleared the trees but for now there was nothing to do but trudge through the snow in silence. A stifling silence. An awkward, suffocating silence that Arne couldn’t take, ‘’so,’’ he said, ‘’remind me why aren’t _you_ going to warn your fathers, and are sending the girls instead?’’

‘’Because apparently I’m the only one who knows my way around Yarah,’’ Eddie sounded mildly irritated – something the rest of his team had gotten used to over the last weeks.

The witchling scoffed, ‘’sorry, your majesty. The rest of us aren’t exactly rich enough to travel around Kainan, especially to one of the richest ports.’’

‘’I didn’t mean it like-‘’ Eddie groaned, ‘’why are you always trying to pick a fight with me?’’

‘’I’m not picking a fight. I’m _teasing_. Gosh, you’re as upright as I’d imagine a royal to be.’’

‘’And you’re as tactless as I’d imagine a commoner to be,’’ Eddie fired back. His blue eyes were stormy, angry.

Arne covered his hurt with a condescending smile, ‘’low blow, your majesty. I can’t help my lack of _tact_. I’d always been more inclined to try and provide for my family than to learn which fork I should use for which dish – which, by the way, doesn’t matter, because _us commoners_ don’t really get more than one dish a day, two if we’re lucky. I don’t get royal obsession with tact and manners and other useless stuff like that. Don’t you have more important things to do than learn how to walk and talk and-’’

‘’You’re babbling,’’ Edgar’s voice was as icy as the snow around them.

‘’Yes, well, that’s what I do, Eddie. I babble,’’ Arne burst out, glaring, and then looked away, embarrassed, ‘’in case you haven’t noticed,’’ he added under his breath, sulky.

‘’I have noticed,’’ Eddie said and sighed, ‘’and I don’t mean it as a bad thing. I know you babble. I...like it. I just don’t want you to say something that you’d regret.’’

‘’There’s nothing I could say to you that I’d regret,’’ Arne said, raising his chin in an act of defiance, ‘’the only regretting I ever do is over my actions. Which I regret _a lot_ , by the way.’’ With that deliberate jab that left Eddie taken aback, Arne sped off into the distant parting of the trees. Eddie had no choice but to follow him and when they finally broke out of the trees, there was no more talking to be done, just riding as fast as the wind to the port of Yarah where the cult was searching for their next target.

*~*~*

‘’I think Miss Moreland is a good choice,’’ councillor Worell stroked his long beard.

Kane stared impassively at his council, held in the privy chamber of the late Yamese king, in the Yame castle. Yame was as cold and bleak as Arnheim, but yet Kane couldn’t help but hate it – perhaps because Rothaid wasn’t here. It had been nine days since he left already, and the way to Yame had been longer than expected, thanks to the piling snow. They had at least managed to narrow down candidates that would hold the throne for Arnheim to people who were tough and strong, but not cruel – the last thing Arnheim needed was a revolt, or another war, when they had only began to finally flourish. As much as Kane wanted to pick a regent randomly and return home, he forced himself to sit through the meeting. No matter what, Yame was still a country, with a people that had endured as much as the Arhanese – they deserved his undivided attention.

Salena Carden, Kane’s far removed cousin and his Captain of the Guard, cringed, ‘’she’s... a little young, don’t you think?’’

Duke Muncy, one of the men Kane had grown up with in the war camps, smirked from the chair next to him and crossed his arms, ‘’Kane was eighteen when he ascended the throne, too.’’

‘’But she’s a commoner, Valeri,’’ Salena sighed, ‘’she wasn’t brought up to rule.’’

Valeri shrugged, ‘’she’s been to the war camps. She may not have court experience, but then that’s hardly ever mattered in Arnheim, has it? We picked the first king from House Eiris because he was strong, not because he knew which fork to use for desert.’’

‘’Let’s not argue, children,’’ councillor Worell said, placating, ‘’it is true that Marietta Moreland is a commoner, but she is proven to be one of the best warriors in Arnheim.’’

‘’And she’d fought countless wars against Yame. She deserves to hold that throne for Kane,’’ Valeri added.

Salena gave him a look, ‘’what, are you in love with her or something?’’

Valeri flashed her a grin, ‘’jealous?’’

Salena flipped her strawberry blonde braid over her shoulder, ‘’ _please_.’’

‘’Sal. Vale. Please shut up,’’ Kane sighed, ‘’you’re doing my head in.’’

His two closest friends and councillors gave his apologetic looks. Since the battle they had been holding Yame at peace as best as they could while the best match for a regent was found, but the country was pretty chaotic anyway, ‘’let’s revise other options,’’ Salena offered.

‘’Princess Aleida Runyan, a minor Yamese royal,’’ Councillor Worrell said, ‘’she worked as an informator for our armies for nearly a decade in the war, and her Yamese blood will perhaps make the ascent a little easier for the people of Yame to accept.’’

Kane shook his head, ‘’Princess Aleida has long since been outed as a spy. She’d be assassinated in days.’’

‘’What makes you think whoever you put on the throne won’t be?’’ Valeri asked, running a hand through golden hair as bright as Kane’s.

‘’The hope that the people of Yame are as tired of war as the people of Arnheim,’’ Kane said firmly, ‘’who else do we have?’’

‘’Augustin Fierro, one of your generals,’’ Salena said, ‘’he’s loyal and strong but...’’

Valeri winced, ‘’not all that intelligent. And Duchess Librada of Helm, but she’s getting old.’’

 ‘’From what I hear,’’ Kane said slowly, ‘’Marietta Moreland is the best option for my regent here.’’

There was a silence for a moment. Muncy looked smug. Worrell stroked his beard. Finally, Salena spoke, ‘’are you sure you’re not just saying that because you want to get back to Airleas?’’

Kane gave her a bitter smile, and stood, ‘’if I was basing my decision on that, I would have been out of here the day we arrived,’’ he made for the doors, relieved he could finally go home, and his friends didn’t have to fight in battles any longer, ‘’send word to Marietta Moreland, the new Queen Regent of Yame.’’

*~*~*

Aki hurried home around midday. He’d been working at the herb shop from dawn and it was time to switch with Elba. Winter was slowly coming to an end but the snow still made the air icy; it was probably one of the coldest winters Sahr had seen in decades. Aki blew in his hands, making a silent vow to buy himself gloves, as he walked down the street to his slanted house, relieved to see smoke from the chimney promising food. It had been days since Demetrius visited, and it all seemed like a dream – except it couldn’t be, because he was still the talk of the town, much to his and his mother irritation. As Aki neared the house, he saw Leann building a little wonky snowman under the window. He scooped her up and she didn’t protest, burying her reddened nose in his neck, ‘’you’re like a little icicle,’’ Aki laughed, moving the four year old to his hip, ‘’why didn’t you come inside.’’

‘’They sent me outside,’’ Leann complained.

Aki frowned, a step away from the doors, ‘’that’s strange,’’ Leann was the angel of the family – she could play wherever she wanted. They would have never made her go outside, unless something serious had happened. Cautiously, Aki set his little sister down and pushed open the doors.

‘’Aki, look!’’ Alysia was inside, of course. It was as if she worked the bare minimum. Aki stared at his older sister, who twirled around the room, pressing a beautiful navy gown to her body. The skirts swished around her ankles.

‘’Where the _hell_ -‘’

‘’The king has sent gifts,’’ their mother mused from the table, where she was drinking a cup of tea. She pointed a meaty foot at the chest in the middle of the room.

Vance came thundering down the stairs, livelier than Aki remembered him ever being, ‘’how do I look?’’ he was giddy with excitement and Aki’s eyes bulged further. He was wearing a high collared, dark red jacket and matching pants. The golden pin at his throat alone must have cost more than the house.

‘’Like a prince,’’ Elba assured. Aki had hoped she’d be sane in the madness but even she was cradling a pool of silver silk in her arms as if it was her precious baby.

‘’What is going on?’’ Aki asked helplessly, Leann waddling over to the chest in her many layers.

An envelope swished in the air as Nova held it up, leaning against the stove, ‘’the king has sent official invitations to the ball – plus clothes, so we don’t look like the commoners we so obviously are,’’ she looked at Alysia with all the condensation of a nine year old, ‘’you’d think you’ve never seen a dress in your life, and you work in a dress shop!’’

‘’This is more beautiful than any dress I have ever seen,’’ Alysia smoothed a hand protectively down the navy front.

Aki glared at the box. It was almost as if Demetrius was trying to buy his family over, to get to him easily. Of course, that was ridiculous. Demetrius just wanted to make sure that his family looked presentable – and, maybe, he wanted to cause them a little happiness, evident by the jar of what looked like expensive palace tea standing next to the stove. The jar had Vance’s name in cursive script etched into the clay, ‘’gods have mercy,’’ he murmured.

‘’Aki, look!’’ Leann pulled out a puffy yellow dress, ‘’this must be for me!’’

‘’They can be sold for a good price, if hard times hit,’’ Mrs Freelander nodded her head, already planning.

Alysia hugged her dress to her chest, ‘’I’d rather sell my firstborn.’’

‘’Are you going to come, mama?’’ Aki asked, defeated.

‘’Of course not,’’ Mrs Freelander said matter-of-factly, ‘’I hate palaces and palaces hate me. Besides, your brothers and your sister aren’t going to take care of themselves. But I expect all of you to go and eat enough so that you won’t be hungry for a week. And try not to mingle with nobles.’’

Aki uncertainly walked over to the box and pulled out a beautiful, large red gown, ‘’mama, are you going to sell your dress?’’

‘’Perhaps.’’

It bothered Aki that she wasn’t bothered. He wished she’d protest so maybe he wouldn’t have to go after all. But he had no choice now. So he reached into the box, pushing past Nova’s green gown still within, till he reached a set of pure white clothes folded at the bottom. He pulled out the jacket and couldn’t help the little awed gasp that escaped his lips. It was also high collared, with the white cutting off near the throat and cuffs into aquamarine material littered with tiny black flowers, and edged in what looked like diamonds. Atop the pants lay a belt that was worth more than Aki. There was also a tunic to go underneath the jacket, simple and off one shoulder – exposing more skin than Aki was used to.

Aki put the clothes back in carefully, heart clenching. He would not be someone’s mistress, discarded, and a friendship with Demetrius would be impossible. It would be too painful for both of them. Aki knew what the ball was going to be – a proper, final goodbye. A wonderful affair dressed in jewels and expensive wine.

But a goodbye nonetheless.

*~*~*

After what seemed like centuries, Sohail was allowed to return to his apartments with Moe.

That is why on one mildly warm winter evening, Mehedi found himself leaning against one of the intricately carved aquamarine columns in the royals gardens, under a domed roof painted like the night sky, with Mudrik kissing the hell out of him. Mehedi had melted under the onslaught of kisses and now simply leaned against the column, stroking Mudrik’s face lazily as he was kissed over and over again, gently and passionately at the same time.

Mudrik’s fingers undid the ribbon holding his robe together and his fingers slipped over his bare stomach, exposed by the flimsy half-tunic he wore underneath, ‘’I want you,’’ he murmured against Mehedi’s lips.

Mehedi smiled into the kiss, pulling himself closer to his lover, letting Mudrik slip one arm around him to press into the small of his back, ‘’right here?’’ Mehedi moved his hands to the collars of Mudrik’s long jacket and pulled him even closer, ‘’anyone could see~’’

‘’Your rooms,’’ Mudrik whispered between chaste kisses, ‘’after I do the rounds.’’

‘’Sohail is back,’’ Mehedi murmured gently, catching Mudrik’s mouth during one of the kisses and deepening it.

Mudrik pulled back reluctantly, brushing his nose against Mehedi’s lovingly, ‘’it’s alright if you don’t want to,’’ he murmured, kissing his forehead.

Mehedi sighed and leaned back against the column, bringing Mudrik close to him as he went, ‘’it’s not that I don’t want to. But Sohail is back. And he’s seen us.’’

The _agha_ brushed his thumb under Mehedi’s eye, staring into the enticing grey of it, ‘’you said yourself he would never tell.’’

‘’I know...I just...’’ Mehedi bit his lip, ‘’I took a book from the library, on harem history. Do you know what they did to _aghas_ who slept with the sultan’s concubines?’’

‘’Well, they’ve cut my dick off already,’’ Mudrik grinned, tried to kiss Mehedi again.

Mehedi’s voice was a whisper, so tiny Mudrik barely heard him. ‘’they executed them, ‘Rik.’’

Mudrik turned serious, slipping his hands from Mehedi’s stomach to his face, ‘’being apart from you would be like dying anyway.’’

‘’I’d rather you be alive and away from me, than dead _and_ away from me,’’ Mehedi whispered heatedly.

They were quiet for a while as Mudrik mulled that over in his head. Then, finally, he gave Mehedi a gentle kiss, ‘’we should just run away.’’

Mehedi rolled his eyes, ‘’yeah, and join the assassins, why not.’’

‘’I’m serious,’’ Mudrik’s already dark eyes darkened with determination, ‘’I talked to Princess Thais often, when she was here. Her parents did it. King Celestine and his Captain of the Guard? They ran away from the man who took their throne, and hid in the mountains somewhere, and they live there now – happy. We could do that.’’

Mehedi’s throat closed up, ‘’you’d...really want to?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Mudrik leaned their foreheads together, ‘’people fantasize about riches or power or glory. I fantasize about living in a tiny house with you, somewhere where Elias will never find us. I fantasize about making you happy.’’

Mehedi smiled and pulled him into a kiss, ‘’you’ve already made me happy, silly,’’ he murmured, but he did not answer Mudrik’s question.

*~*~*

King Cedric of house Eiris looked as formidable as Elysia had remembered him, from the one time she saw him as a child – even more so. He swept into the audience chamber of the Kai palace, all fur and pale hair and strong jaw line outlined by faint stubble. Amaria saw a great man – and a worn out man. Beneath the exterior of a king, she realised that king Cedric was bone tired. Elysia and Amaria bowed and the King inclined his head, ‘’Elysia,’’ he must have remembered her, too – he looked mildly surprised by how much she had grown, ‘’I hear your son sends me.’’

Elysia flashed Eddie’s ring, now settled on her finger, ‘’we have news of the cult he was trying to hunt down.’’

If possible, King Cedric looked even more tired, ‘’I take it it’s real, then?’’

‘’Real, and dangerous, your majesty,’’ Elysia said firmly, ‘’Eddi- king Edgar has sent us to ask you to alert the nation. We may stop the cult before it succeeds in whatever it is they are trying to do, before it destroys the world. But we may not, and we need Kainan to be ready for that.’’

But Cedric shook his head, ‘’I cannot alert the country of the threat.’’

Elysia dropped her falsely submissive exterior and stepped forward, ‘’why not?’’ she all but snarled, ‘’your son is risking his life-‘’

‘’If we go to war and are defeated in many battles, do we tell the kingdom about it?’’ Cedric asked. His voice was so fatigued Amaria felt sorry for him, ‘’of course we don’t. We uphold national morale. We let them believe we are winning until is absolutely certain we have lost. Why?’’

Elysia remained silent, so Amaria answered, in a timid voice, ‘’because otherwise the country would plunge into chaos, your majesty. People would panic.’’

‘’Exactly,’’ Cedric gave her a smile, ‘’if we tell the kingdom that witches are threatening their safety, there _will_ be chaos. And, Elysia,’’ his eyes turned icy, like those of a warrior issuing a warning and Elysia remembered that it was exactly who he was, and what he was doing, ‘’there _will_ be witch hunts,’’ the same icy eyes turned sad in a split second, ‘’that little boy that Eddie dragged around with him... Mardell told me of him. He is a witch, isn’t he?’’

Amaria’s blood ran cold as she understood. They would sacrifice the safety of hundreds of witches all over Kainan in exchange for national preparation. There would be a mass slaughter – and Arne might be killed.

Even Elysia seemed to understand, ‘’...I will tell Eddie.’’

Cedric gave a tight smile, and nodded, ‘’thank you, for at least warning me. I will be ready to protect my oblivious realm,’’ he half turned, ‘’I shall have rooms prepared for you two. Unless you’d prefer one?’’ he looked meaningfully between them.

Amaria flushed, but Elysia did not seem fazed, ‘’thank you, majesty. But we need to make rendezvous by tomorrow. We must be on our way.’’

Cedric motioned at the page by the doors, ‘’I will give you provisions, then.’’

Elysia nodded and in a sudden impulse, Amaria stepped forward, ‘’your majesty...what is bothering you?’’

Cedric hesitated and finally sighed, his whole posture crumpling, ‘’Frith...Eddie’s father, he...he is sick,’’ he raised heart-broken eyes to Amaria, ‘’deathly sick. The physicians fear he will not see another winter.’’

Amaria cast her eyes downwards, ‘’forgive me for asking.’’

The king hesitated, and then, ‘’tell Eddie, if you will. When you see him.’’

They both bowed, ‘’thank you for your hospitality,’’ Amaria said.

They turned and walked out of the chamber together. Amaria glanced at Elysia, ‘’will you tell Eddie?’’

Elysia shook her head, ‘’no point adding to the mountain of worries he carries. We will tell him when this is over.’’

Amaria sighed, ‘’what now?’’

‘’Now, we rendezvous with Arne and Edgar. And then...’’ she gave Amaria a small, mischievous grin, ‘’then we’re going to need a ship.’’

Amaria smiled, despite herself, ‘’I think Arne may know where to find one.’’

*~*~*

Eddie and Arne had arrived at the port of Yarah the day before, and had spent most of the day patrolling. At night, they took turns checking incoming ships and sleeping in the tiny room in a tavern. Ships came and went. There was no sight of any royal, or anyone that could have been hired by the cult – then again, they didn’t really know what they were looking for.

And then, on the second evening, when Eddie came into the tavern room, Arne sat up suddenly in bed, ‘’it’s happening,’’ he stared wildly around the room, ‘’they’re here, they’re...’’

Eddie grabbed him by the arms, ‘’hey, calm down! What do you mean? How do you know?’’

Arne couldn’t say how he knew. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he was a witch. The air was whispering to him, even though he had not tried to bend or control it. It was singing of an unspeakable fear on the horizon, and a danger that has just entered the ports of Yarah, ‘’we need to go. Our royal is here,’’ Arne said, suddenly clear eyed. Eddie didn’t need to be told twice. Arne, who had slept in his clothes to save time in the slot where neither of them was at the ports, thundered after him, down the stairs of the sleeping tavern and out into the streets.

There were at the ports within a quarter of an hour. A storm was brewing, lightning flashing and grumbling over steely clouds. A ship was docking, lowering a plank down for the passengers to descend. Even though it was night time, the dock was as loud and bustling as ever. Eddie feverishly scanned the plank for any face he might recognise, a royal that was unsuspectingly walking into a trap, and then-

‘’Oh, gods.’’

Thais was walking down the plank, holding a duffel bag over her shoulder, glancing around. Eddie yelled her name – his voice was drowned out by the sound of the ports, and Thais turned the other way, walking steadily down the port. Eddie jumped over the low wall separating the streets of Yarah from the port. He was vaguely aware of Arne yelling his name as he ran past people, shoving them out of the way. He glimpsed Thais’ short, black hair here and there, her duffel bag and unmistakably Moriyan clothes, but it was too loud and too crowded for him to reach her.

They came out of nowhere.

In one instance, she was walking down the port. In the next, half a dozen men had grabbed her. They were clad in black – mercenaries, the ones from Salar. And the strangest thing?

No one noticed them.

Eddie yelled Thais’ name again, charging towards her. The men were dragging her to a boat, bobbing on the waves. She thrashed like a wild cat. Managed to take two of them men out of the action, but then she was being bound and gagged and tossed onto the boat. By the time Eddie reached the spot, the boat was too far to reach, and paddling away rapidly. Eddie turned frantically, searching for a boat he could use to chase that of the mercenaries. There was nothing. There were so many people, so many ships, and no boats. The one that carried Thais was but a pinprick now...

‘’Eddie!’’ Arne cried out, pointing. He had reached the king and now gripped his arm, his finger stretched out to the horizon.

Eddie sucked in a breath.

There it was.

The ship that shouldn’t exist.

There were massive waves crashing over it, as the storm approached, but it did not move. It stood still on the waves as if the ocean was calm. Eddie recognised it. It had been a part of Theokleia’s flotilla – he had been on it, touched it, talked to the crew to make sure it was real. But the pirates, and he and Arne had been fooled because that ship had long since sunk and the crew they had spoken to had died more than twenty years before and that ship standing still on the horizon should not have existed.

Eddie felt himself sink to his knees as the fourth royal needed for the ritual disappeared, the tiny boat obscured from view by the waves as it reached the ship that no one else seemed to notice. Then there was a flash, as the first of the lightning bolts rained down on Yarah, and when the blinding whiteness cleared the ship was gone.


	22. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIII GUYS THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS & SUPPORT Y'ALL ARE GREAT - also from here on Tribe finally picks up ;) The art today is of course by the awesome Crepesbaby and this time it's Airleas & Kane! BTW Crepesbaby I post your stuff on a random tumblr I made just so I can transfer the pictures into this fic. Hope you don't mind? Let me know if you do tho! I've given you credit and all, obvs, you're awesome!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiennary123 - your review was a rollercoaster, as always, I love it and I love you and thank you for being here for me! 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - thank you so much for supporting me, even though you're having a hard time right now. I hope the story is making you feel at least a little bit better. Please don't apologise for being enthusiastic, I really appreciate you and the effort you put into acc reviewing most of my chapters! Thank you so much for being here, it means the world. 
> 
> Dee - hi, yeah, no Cass & Jaha in the last chapter, I know you don't mean to but pls stop sounding so demanding in your reviews, I update when I can & I put usually half of the pairings out of the whole thing into one chapter and the other half into the other. I completely understand that you're coming from a good place & trying to be positive, just...you know. 
> 
> To everyone else - thank you so much for your support, drop a review if you can, I love hearing from you!

 

 

 

Cass was sitting on Jaha’s bed in the evening, rolling around a small clay pot in his hands. Yona, Jaha’s sister, had given it to him that morning; it was the strangest gift, clumsily crafted which was a surprise, since Yona looked like she was graceful even when she pissed. The adventurer part of Cass was giddy as all hells to have received a native gift – his first! He wondered if he’d take the pot with him when he ran.

Because he was still running.

Celestine hadn’t abandoned the throne for his son to be forced to take it in Cass’ place – he couldn’t do that to Leonel.

‘’ _Qazan_.’’

Cass jumper, surprised, when Jaha’s arms snaked around him to hold the pot gingerly in front of him, taking it from his hands. His chest was against Cass’ back, his breath tickling his ear. Cass hadn’t even noticed him come in and didn’t feel the tower of blankets and furs dipped as he slid in behind Cass, ‘’w-what?’’

‘ _’Qazan_ ,’’ Jaha said again, his voice rich and deep and low, like a lover’s caress. Sometimes Cass thought that Jaha was the summer incarnate, ‘’ _Qazan_ ,’’ Jaha held the pot with one hand, pointing to it with his other finger.

‘’Oh,’’ Cass half-turned to look at Jaha, who seemed amused, over his shoulder, ‘’pot?’’

‘’Pot,’’ Jaha said, nodding, and Cass giggled at how he pronounced it, ‘’ _qazan_. Pot.’’

‘’ _Qazan_ ,’’ Cass replied and Jaha chuckled – Cass must have sounded strange saying it, too. Then the king of Hailbronn realised what was going on – Jaha was finally trying to communicate. He was trying to make Cass understand – and to understand himself, too.

Jaha pulled away slightly and bounced so the bed shook slightly, ‘’ _ohea_.’’

Cass tapped the pile of furs uncertainly, ‘’0-ohea?’’ Jaha nodded, ‘’bed?’’

‘’Bed,’’ Jaha seemed happy enough saying the shorter words and suddenly Cass wanted to join in the game.

He tapped the pile of pillows, and named them. Jaha looked confused again but when he repeated the words, the ‘ls’ rolled off his tongue in a pleasant fashion, ‘’ _balishebi_.’’

‘’Balishebi. Bal-i-she-bi,’’ Cass repeated as he hopped off the bed and tapped the light he’d lit before, to keep the tent alight as the sun set, ‘’lantern.’’

Jaha frowned, tried the words a few times. Cass laughed. Eventually, Jaha stumbled through the word and once he had, he looked up and stared defiantly at Cass, pointing at the lantern, ‘ _’ke kukui laalaten_.’’

Cass stared, ‘’a what, sorry?’’ Jaha smirked and Cass crossed his arms, ‘’there is no way that means lantern.’’

Jaha rolled his eyes, as if he understood, and patted the pillows, murmuring something soft-sounding under his breath. It could have meant anything – ‘sleep’, ‘come here’, ‘I’m tired’... but ‘sleep’ sounded pretty good right around then.

*~*~*

Arnheim had never been a country for ceremony, but Kane wasn’t surprised that as he rode through Kariya, the ancient city, people gathered in the streets. They were still stunned that after millennia of war they were truly at peace. They were a nation of warriors, bred generation after generation to fight the constant threat of Yame that had become engraved into their very being – frankly, without war, even Kane felt lost. But he could live with it; because he had Airleas. Despite their confusion, the Arhanese were a smart people – they understood that if the war had gone on, both Yame and Arnheim would have been wiped out by famine, starvation and disease. Their satisfaction over the victory was shrouded with relief that they could finally concentrate on living. So they had gathered in the streets, which were eerily quiet considering the sheer amounts of people pressed up against the column of the returning part from Yame, trudging a track in the thick snow. They bowed as Kane rode by, on his black stallion, covered in a black fur, grown out hair pushed back in a mirror image of the king that had ruled them twenty years before.

Kane could see the Arhanese palace rising above the city, covered in mist as always. Somewhere inside its gloomy corridors was Airleas and Kane did everything he could to stay within the column and gaze down on his people. He’d been away less than two weeks but it had felt like he’d been fighting a whole new war. He was bone tired and mentally depleted, being away from his mate for so long. And the worst thing was that he couldn’t sweep Airleas into his arms when he saw him...not yet. For now, he’d settle for the sight of him. As the procession climbed up the hill to the palace and entered the gates, Kane scanned the tower, searching for movement, for Airleas watching. The only thing moving was the thick red flag atop it, persistent in the snowy wind.

Only once the palace gates closed, and the royal household had greeted its returning king did Kane jump down from his horse and pass the reigns to the stable girl. He waves over one of the servants – you couldn’t really tell him apart from the guards, considering that, like all palace staff, he wore thick fur to keep warm and had a sword strapped to his side, ready to defend, ‘’arrange quarters for captain Salena and duke Muncy,’’ he said and the servant hurried away. Kane turned to his friends. Both stood perfectly still, poised. Their lifelong training followed them around, as it did Kane – they were like wolves, hunting. They exuded threat with every movement. Kane breathed, looked and _was_ war. Except when he was around Airleas, ‘’I will see you at dinner.’’

Valeri relaxed slightly, ‘’come on, we’ve waited all this time, holding Yame for you, and we _still_ can’t see your mate?’’

‘’Maybe he’s not all that interesting,’’ Salena jabbed, giving Kane a sidelong glance. She knew how to get at him.

‘’He is,’’ the defensive words slipped out before Kane could stop them, ‘’I just...want to see him first. I’ll introduce him to you in the evening.’’

Salena waved a hand, ‘’well, what are you waiting for? Go see your precious Airleas – we’ll find a place to crash.’’

Kane gave her a grateful nod and hurried off into the palace. The downstairs parlour wasn’t much warmer than the outside but Kane was used to the ever present chill. He walked as fast as he could without running down the dark, looming corridors, up stairs that would lead him to his destination. When he reached the corridor that led to his chambers he paused, ran a hand through his hair and straightened his military uniform. He forced himself to walk slowly towards the bedroom. He knocked, softly. He pushed open the doors.

Airleas was sitting cross legged in front of the fire, his dark eyes, which had been closed, snapping open as Kane walked in. For a moment, time seemed to still. The room was silent, save for the crackling of the fire. Airleas sucked in a breath, Kane exhaled shakily.

And then Airleas was up on his feet and running towards Kane. He caught himself a step away from him, realised he wasn’t ready to lunge himself into his arms. He hovered, uncertain, wanting to touch his mate but too overcome with emotion to remember how. His beautiful eyes were glassy. It was Kane who reached out, pressing his hand to Airleas’ cheek. His mate nuzzled into it, pale fingers coming up to cup Kane’s hand in turn, thumb running down his knuckles, ‘’you were gone so long,’’ he whispered brokenly.

‘’Sorry,’’ Kane’s voice was gruff. He couldn’t really remember how to speak.

Airleas stepped closer, a shy hand curling against Kane’s chest. Like this, with Kane’s hand on Airleas’ cheek and his hand on Kane’s chest it almost felt like they were embracing. Then Airleas’ hand was gone, too quickly, but it was replaced by something much better.

Kane forgot how to breathe as Airleas stood on his tiptoes and pressed a careful, brief kiss to his lips, ‘’welcome home,’’ he murmured.

Kane leaned their foreheads together, his other hand coming up to cradle Airleas’ face, ‘’I missed you.’’

In response, Airleas kissed him again, a mere brush of lips that melted the ice that had formed around Kane in the nearly two weeks he’d been away, ‘’one more?’’ he asked shyly, opening his blue eyes.

Airleas smiled and complied, kissing Kane once more, a soft press of warm lips that lingered, ‘’I missed you, too,’’ Airleas whispered.

For the rest of the evening, they lay side by side in the bed, Kane stroking Airleas’ arms idly. They stared at each other, and stared, and stared... Kane didn’t come down for dinner. He couldn’t bring himself to introduce his mate to his captain and his duke. He wanted him all to himself, at least for that one night.

Later on, he dozed off and when he awoke. Airleas was gone.

For a second, his heart squeezed painfully as panic overtook him. But before he could sit up, he heard quiet murmuring and when he looked to the side, he saw Airleas, safe and sound. Kneeling. Laced fingers pressed against his forehead. A soft string of words floating quietly from his mouth.

He was praying.

For the first time since those soldiers had stripped him of his dignity, for the first time since he discarded his priesthood robes, for the first time since Kane met him, Airleas had found it in him to pray again.

*~*~*

Cass woke up, lying against a warmth that felt alive. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to figure out where he was on the bed – and where Jaha was. Slowly, he figured it out. His cheek was against Jaha’s chest, the hard panes of his sculpted chest surprisingly comfortable. His arm was around Cass’ back, his thumb rubbing slow, thoughtful circles into his shoulder. Jaha was awake, and there was a candle on a table, casting his face into soft shadow. He was in deep thought, staring ahead, sighing quietly once in a while. Cass understood why Jaha would be contemplative. He didn’t understand why he was holding him close...but, somehow, he didn’t want Jaha to let go, so when he spoke he kept his voice quiet, ‘’Jaha?’’

Slowly, the tribe leader turned his head to Cass. He didn’t say anything, just stared at him awhile and then reached out, brushing a curled finger against Cass’ cheek. Cass wasn’t even aware of what he was doing, letting his body take over as he propped himself up, putting one hand on the other side of Jaha and leaning over him. He couldn’t look away from Jaha’s brown eyes as he leaned forward. His own eyes finally fluttered shut as their lips met in a lingering, shallow kiss. Cass pulled away. Jaha was staring at him, but not in shock. Just...looking. As if Cass was something he shouldn’t indulge himself in.

Finally, Jahiem reached out, brushing his fingertips carefully over Cass’ cheek and then cupping it. His hand snaked to the back of Cass’ head and he pulled him down, till their lips met again. Cass lost himself because in the next instance he was above Jaha, who was lying down, and they were kissing, hard and hot but slow, and Jaha’s hand were running down his back, brushing against the material of his pants, and Cass was cradling his face and they were melting into each other like...

Cass’ senses came back to him when Jaha flipped them over, pinning Cass down with his weight. Cass stared up at the tribe leader. Jaha was the one keeping him from going home – so how could he want this? How could every inch of his body, every cell, ache for him? _This is the way_ , Cass told himself, _this is how I escape_. He was hardly thinking of running, though, as he traced his hand down Jaha’s chest and let him nudge his legs apart with his knee. They couldn’t stop gazing at each other, not when they removed their pants, not when they felt the first brush of each other. Jaha didn’t look away as he prepared Cass with his fingers and Cass burned under him, in embarrassment and anticipation, bright red but still unable to break the stare.

Jaha kissed Cass’ forehead right before he moved into him, and Cass relaxed. He exhaled shakily as he adjusted. Jaha stroked his sides and kept kissing him, like he couldn’t get enough. Even before he began moving, Cass couldn’t keep in the moans. If he didn’t know what he was doing before, now he couldn’t even remember how to use his name. He wrapped his arms around Jaha’s neck and folded into him. The tribe leader held the king against him, grunting softly once in a while as he thrust. Cass tried to keep the moans at bay but at a point, he just couldn’t. He lost himself.

Cass came, hard and violent and sudden, and the almost painful pleasure pulled him back to reality. He gasped under Jaha as the leader pulled out just in time and came all over Cass’ stomach. Cass closed his eyes and passed out. When he woke up, he was all cleaned up and the candle had been blown out. Jaha was heavily asleep behind him, judging by the depth of his breathing, and his arm was draped over Cass’ waist. Cass lay there, wide awake, staring at the leather walls of the tent and wondering if someone had heard them.

*~*~*

Micco didn’t know why he’d decided to take a walk in the middle of the night – especially so close to Jaha’s tent, where the pale king slept, too. Micco couldn’t sleep. He rarely slept, because Otoahastis occupied the other end of the shaman tent, her skull mask turned towards him as if she was inspecting his dreams – that was why he was so irritable during the day. Lately, Micco’s thoughts jumped to Jaha in the nights and he couldn’t stand the idea that Otoahastis could tell what he was thinking about their leader. So he went for a walk. By Jaha’s tent.

And he heard everything.

At first he’d jump approached the tent and stood by the entrance, wondering if he should go in – and what kind of excuse he would have prepared for visiting the leader so late at night. And then he’d heard the heavy breathing, quickly followed by moans and grunts. Micco stumbled back, hand over his mouth, unable to piece together what he was hearing. Unable to understand it. And then something shattered and Micco could barely keep himself from crumpling to his knees. His heart had broken and his body was desperately searching for physical damage to repair, the damage that could be the only explanation for how much pain Micco was in. But there was no visible wound.

Micco stumbled away from Jaha’s tent, unable to listen to the sounds anymore, feeling like an intruder on something he’d never be part of. Realising he’d never meant anything more to Jaha than any other Hasinai. Micco ran blindly, away from Jaha’s tent, away from his own tent where Otoahastis the all-seeing slept. He only realised where he was when he stumbled through the flaps of a tent and came to a stop by a nest on the floor, made of furs and pillows. Hok’ee sat up at the sudden intrusion, groggy from sleep, his massive shape barely an outline in a darkness.

‘’Micco, is-‘’

Micco ran to him and threw himself into Hok’ee’s arms. He needed contact, needed someone’s warmth, to forget before he shattered completely. Thankfully, Hok’ee didn’t ask what had happened. He simply wrapped his arms around the trembling boy and held him close. He didn’t question him even when Micco grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, shoving Hok’ee back onto the furs. Only once Micco started frantically pulling off his tunic did Hok’ee catch his wrists gently, ‘’hey,’’ he breathed, smoothing his thumbs over the backs of his hands, ‘’calm down. You’re not thinking straight.’’

Micco’s voice shook, ‘’I can’t think straight right now,’’ he pulled his wrists out of Hok’ee’s grip and threw off his clothes. Hok’ee didn’t stop him as he turned to his clothes next. It was selfish, on both their parts. Micco was using Hok’ee to get back at Jaha, even though Jaha wouldn’t care. Hok’ee was letting him because of his own desire, even though Micco could not be trusted to make rational decisions at that moment.

Too quickly, when their clothes were off, did Micco shove himself down on Hok’ee. He hissed in a breath and his eyes stung. Hok’ee grabbed his wrist, staring up at him, ‘’easy, hey...’’ he didn’t know what to do about Micco’s frantic state, and the sight of him, straddling Hok’ee’s waist, paired with the warmth that now enveloped Hok’ee’s member, made it impossible to think of how to help. He watched, helplessly stunned by Micco’s beauty, as the shaman in training bit his lip, eyes closed, and tucked his long hair behind his ear in an attempt to distract himself from the pain, ‘’you’re okay. Just give it a moment,’’ Hok’ee murmured, only half aware that he was saying anything.

After a while, Micco braced his hand on Hok’ee chest and moved his hips experimentally. Hok’ee grunted, fingers digging into his hips as he moved Micco himself, wanting more. Soon enough, Micco was gasping above him, dark hair obscuring his face, his fingers digging into Hok’ee chest. Hok’ee wanted to lean up and kiss him but he couldn’t, not with all the heat and pleasure attacking every inch of him. As they reached their climax a whimper escaped Micco’s lips – a whimper that sounded suspiciously like the sound of Jaha’s name. They had barely finished when Hok’ee threw Micco on the bed and pinned both his wrists above his head with a large hand, and entered him again. Only when they had come twice did Hok’ee roll off him, spent.

Micco was breathing hard long after Hok’ee’s breathing had settled. The best warrior of the Hasinai tribe stared up at the tip of his small tent, unable to look sideways at the boy next to him. At the boy whom he was helplessly in love with. And as Micco’s breathing finally settled, he made no attempt to touch Hok’ee. And Hok’ee didn’t touch him. He couldn’t. He needed to think, about what had happened, about what they’d just done, about how he let Micco see how much he cared about him... Micco had hurt him, repeatedly, and now Hok’ee had hurt Micco, too, in a way. The way things were between them meant they would just spiral into more hurt. Hok’ee needed to think. And he couldn’t do it with Micco breathing softly next to him.

‘’You should go,’’ Hok’ee whispered, voice uneven, throat closed.

Micco scrambled off the bed, gathered his clothes and dressed as quickly as he could. Hok’ee expected Micco to leave immediately but instead the boy whipped around and put his arms around himself, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he whispered and he sounded like he would cry.

Hok’ee sat up. How could he let Micco go, in such a state? How could he let him go without comforting him? Hok’ee reached out, adamant – he’d pull Micco closer and calm him down, no matter how much the other boy was in love with Jaha. He’d make Micco love him instead.

But Micco was already turning and running out of the tent, out of the camp and into the forest. Before he knew it, Micco was crumpling to his knees in the darkness, all alone. And then he burst into tears.

*~*~*

It was the dead of night – closer to morning, actually.

Cass was still wide awake, next to Jaha in his nest. He was stroking his strong, brown arm with the tips of his fingers, thinking. He let himself wonder about what would happen if he forgot about Kainan, forgot about Hailbronn and let himself become a part of the Hasinai tribe. What would happen if he stayed right there, next to Jahiem, and woke up next to him in the morning, and let him make love to him again. For a good few hours he let himself fantasize.

But in the end they were only fantasies.

Jaha didn’t stir as Cass gently pulled his arm from around his waist and placed it on the fur where he had lain, sitting up. He crept around the tent, now able to distinguish shapes in the darkness. He grabbed a satchel and dressed in silence. Then, he crept outside. He found the food tent easily enough and there were no guards there, since no Hasinai ever stole from the tribe. He filled his sack with food and supplies and then slid past the guards easily enough. As he ran through the forest, he though he heard someone sobbing but then there was no sound at all, except the creaking and moaning of the forest. It rained but Cass kept going; he couldn’t risk getting caught. He was running towards the coast, from where he was taken. He didn’t have a ship, but he hadn’t thought that far. To be honest, he hadn’t thought he’d make it out of the tribe at all. Once the sun broke over the horizon, Cass couldn’t see the smoke of the night fires of the camp anymore, and when the night finally gave into day, he was truly on his way.

He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOIII SMUTTTT YASSS!  
> I was gonna put in another major plot development bit with Aki & Demetrius but I'm very tired so their entire plotline has been moved back by one - be ready for the next chapter ;)


	23. Soul Taker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo. Sorry for the long ass chapter but shit happens in it so enjoyyy~ treat it as a xmas gift ;) Merry christmas/happy Hannukah/any other holiday you celebrate!!!
> 
> The art is, as always, by the fantastic Crepesbaby - this time its Mace & Em!! It's so great - thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!  
> So...   
> I was inspired by Crepesbaby to do some of my own fanart (is it fanart when I do it? So many questions) and tho I can't do digita masterpieces like Crepes, I did some stuff, like some Kilia, and Kane & Airleas and shit on paper and I was thinking of scanning it in and posting it on tumblr. I don't really like/get tumblr but, hey, I can post shit on there! So follow up and I'll post the pics real soon! Also, Crepesbaby's stuff is on there already if y'all want a closer look.   
> https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now then: 
> 
> Xiennary123 - I'm so happy you enjoyed the Cass x Jaha, lowkey dedicated to you since you're their biggest supporter ;) Omg you really have no love for Micco, I'm crying with laughter, so merciless xD Thank you for supporting and giving me a hilarious review - as always!! Love you! 
> 
> Dee - ahhhhhhh sorry now I sound like a prick. I really didn't mean to sound rude. I appreciate your support so so so much, I'll take your comments as light hearted from now on, SORRY ;-; Thank you so much for everything tho <3 
> 
> StellaCruz - OMG YOU'RE ALIVE! I was starting to get worried, girl xD Damn, you really understand stuff so well, like the whole thing about Arnheim not being at war and all...I'd love to have you in my history class tbh xD Also, *throws defilibrators at you* pls breathe, don't die on me!! Thank you for popping up with your awesome review, I really appreciate you and your support my love <3 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - omg I'm cryinggg xD *chooses words carefully* *screams and swears* You're like my spirit animal I love it xD OMG SHHHHHH ABOUT TETAWKEN KIDNAPPING HIM IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SURPRISE!!!!! You're too perceptive for your own good ;) And I also just love your love for Hok'ee it's so pure & funny xD Thank you so much for your review, it was so hilarious & uplifting!! <3 
> 
> Thank you to all the other supporters - y'all are great. Check out that tumblr ;)

 

Credit to Crepesbaby ^

 

The witch picked up on people walking up her hill before they were even within hearing distance of her hut. She knew Arne – she could always tell his footsteps from a mile off. Edgar, too. Every annoying detail of that man had managed to wiggle its way into her memory during the weeks in which he licked his wounds in Arne’s bed. Her son should have never hauled the king home. The other two footsteps were unrecognisable but as they got closer, the witch noticed the quick pattern of one, the pattern of someone who has climbed most of their life – a bandit. The witch put down the bowl of herbs she was grinding together and went outside into the cold, the hem of her long skirt soaking up the moisture of the snow. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders tighter and watched Arne appear, indeed with Edgar in tow, followed by two girls.

The witch crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, ‘’first a royal, now a bandit. What next, Arne?’’

Eddie dipped his head sheepishly, ‘’hello.’’

The witch didn’t bother bowing, giving Edgar a distasteful look. Arne gave her a smile, ‘’mama, this is Amaria. And Elysia.’’

‘’Bandit,’’ the word was like a curse on the witch’s tongue.

‘’Mama-‘’

‘’You know how I feel about those, Arne,’’ the witch waggled a finger at Elysia, ‘’bandits, pirates, outlaws of all kind...don’t like ‘em.’’

‘’Mama, they’re here to help,’’ Arne walked to his mother and took her hand, leading her towards the cottage, ‘’besides, you don’t seem all that keen on the other side of the spectrum either.’’

The witch cut Eddie a glare over Arne’s shoulder, ‘’that’s because, in my experience, the civilised kind ain’t so civilised,’’ Arne squeezed her hand and she relented with an eye roll, ‘’I suppose you better come in. Clearing your frozen bodies from the porch would be a bother in the spring.’’

Eddie, Elysia and Amaria uncertainly ventured into the cottage, now full of dried meat, herbs and vegetables, with a broth boiling in a pot over the fire. The witch gestured to the table and the four of them pulled back their chairs, ‘’witch hunters. Never thought you’d be one, Arne,’’ the witch tutted, pouring tea into cups – gods only knew how she had known to put on tea for them.

‘’I can’t hunt my own kind, mama,’’ Arne chuckled, taking a cup from her gratefully.

‘’Why not? Mankind does it efficiently enough,’’ the witch distributed the cups, slamming them with a little more force than necessary in front of Eddie and Elysia – even the bandit didn’t dare speak up against the red headed force bustling around the cottage. The witch paused at Amaria, ‘’here’s a pretty girl. Gypsy?’’

‘’Yes ma’am,’’ Amaria smiled uncertainly.

‘’There’s a good people. Fun, know how to sing, seen the world. Gypsies and priests I tolerate. Everyone else can bugger off.’’

‘’Now I know where Arne gets his talking from,’’ Eddie mumbled under his breath.

‘’I heard that,’’ the witch’s eyes flashed Eddie a look. She was younger than she appeared under all her layers – Eddie doubted she was anywhere near old enough to be Arne’s mother. More like an older sister, really.

 ‘’Mama , we need your help,’’ Arne said finally, ‘’or, rather...we need your boat.’’

*~*~*

When Cass was captured by men in red paint, he knew he was in deep shit.

He struggled and kicked and punched but it didn’t make a difference. He had been so close – after a few days of walking, he’d actually glimpsed the ocean threw the dense thicket of trees. And then, as fast as he could spot it, he was being dragged away from it by two men that had appeared out of nowhere. Cass recognised the colour of the paint – the same tribe that had attacked Hasinai and the same tribe that challenged Jaha to a duel. The same tribe whose member Cass had killed. Cass had fought more viciously than ever – he didn’t ran from Jaha just to end up captured like an animal again. But the men were large and unrelenting, reminding Cass of Hok’ee – and they clubbed him in the head once he got too irritating. Woozy, head spinning, Cass had slumped between them and let them drag him towards their camp, an arm hooked under each of his armpits.

Slowly, the pain and dizziness eased and Cass realised he was back in camp – but not his camp. The Tetawken campsite was much like the Hasinai one, full of leather tents and outdoor bonfires and golden-skinned people, glaring at him with unease or staring at him in awe. Fear hit him as he was yanked properly to his feet, his arms twisted behind his back. He didn’t know what was going on – till a hush fell over the campsite and a woman came forward.

The woman was middle aged but looked strong and powerful, her golden brown arms muscular. Her face was dominated by a straight nose and sharp, piercing eyes, framed by a cascade of curls that seemed all too feminine for someone who was so clearly a warrior. One of the men holding Cass said something in a low, grunting voice that gritted on Cass’ aching mind. The woman stared at him for a few moments, then waved a hand as if he wasn’t worth her bother. The men nodded, ‘ _’sumala tiq’ie, Kanuna_.’’

 _Kanuna_. That name rang a bell in Cass’ head. Jaha had said it – and Yona, too. He gasped, realising he had just come face-to-face with Jaha’s biggest enemy – but Kanuna, the leader of the Tetawken tribe, was already lost between the tents when Cass’ head snapped back and an instant later he was tossed into a small tent guarded by two women – a tent that brought back a flash flood of memories back when Cass was Jaha’s prisoner.

Except this time he didn’t have time to be miserable.

‘’ _Cass_!?’’

Cassius’ eyes widened as he stared at his sister, sitting in the corner – next to Leanna, who, somehow, was not back in Kainan. Cass felt dizzy all over again as Lian was suddenly in front of him, cradling his face in her hands as gently as she could, her hazel eyes exuding worry, ‘’oh, what did they do to you? You look like hell.’’

Cass’ throat felt dry, ‘’that’s...probably from the days hiking in the forest,’’ despite his current circumstances, and the fact that his sister was as much a prisoner as he was, relief flooded every inch of Cass’ body. He had needed his family more than he thought, ‘’what are you doing here.’’

‘’I’m rescuing you, silly.’’

Cass gave a tentative grin, ‘’I see that’s going well.’’

And then they were hugging, and holding each other so tightly Cass couldn’t breathe, ‘’my baby brother. You’re alright. You’re safe...’’ Lian kept whispering, like she was trying to convince herself. Cass could only imagine how long she’d been a prisoner here, and to what lengths she’d gone to get him back. Suddenly Lian’s mantra cut off as her fingers brushed the back of Cass’ head, ‘’gods, you’re bleeding!’’

‘’That makes two of us,’’ Cass’ expedition leader put her hand up and he noticed a nasty gash on her forehead, ‘’good to see you, kid. Despite the circumstances.’’

Cass smiled and Lian shuffled over to the other girl, ‘’Lea went and got herself beat up this morning. _Smart_.’’

Cass turned to Mahalia and Nuria, who smiled, relieved to see him, ‘’how the heck did I managed to drag half my female family into this mess?’’ he breathed and reached for them. They held him close for a brief moment, ‘’why are you two here? How are the heirs of Mutzre and Asakura in the middle of nowhere?’’

Mahalia shrugged, ‘’when Lian sent word, we couldn’t leave you to die in the wilderness. I’m not queen yet, and Aunt Lin was more than happy to hold the throne for Nuria.’’

Cass turned to the dark haired girl in the corner, who didn’t seem quite there, ‘’what about you, Leanna?’’

Lea cringed as Lian dabbed at her forehead with her sleeve, ‘’I slipped away when they herded the rest of the expedition to the coast. Wouldn’t leave you for dead- ouch, princess, gentler.’’

Lian pushed Lea’s dark hair, which was all over the place, away from the wound, ‘’I’ll be gentler when you learn to stop being an idiot. And it’s _queen_.’’

‘’Ah, yeah...you kind of loose a sense of all that when you’re stuck here for weeks on end,’’ Lea said wistfully and chuckled, even though there was nothing to chuckle about; Cass wondered what she went through, all by herself in enemy territory, before his family decided to save him.

Which brought him to the current situation. He sat heavily on the ground, defeated. If two queens, a princess and the toughest nut Cass had known in his life couldn’t get out of here, how could he even hope of going home?

As always, his thoughts wandered to Jaha.

And when the girls finally asked him where he had been, he told them everything and, somehow, describing Jahiem made him feel a little better.

*~*~*

Arne and his three companions followed the witch down a hidden pathway to the base of the cliff where, hidden beneath strange trees that grew horizontally (undoubtedly coaxed to do so by Arne, Eddie thought) was a boat – or a small ship, that would be easy enough to man with just the four of them.

Elysia, hands on hips, stared at it bobbing on the gentle waves that nudged themselves against the cliff, ‘’that begs the question; where in the seven hells are we going?’’

All eyes turned to Arne, who stared out at the ocean, ‘’they can’t come on land, right? With the curse and all,’’ Arne thought about it, ‘’they’re either going to stage the ritual on their ship...or...’’ he was already climbing up the cliff, careful not to slip on the icy earth, ‘’stay here. Give me a moment.’’

He climbed up to the top of the cliff and sat on the small wooden bench erected next to the cottage. He closed his eyes and sang a short tune. Then he waited, eyes closed. It was beginning to snow – snowflakes drifted down to settle on his freckles. A gust of wind blew, roaring in Arne’s ears. He could just barely make out a tune being whistled back at him in the wind and then all was silent. Arne opened his eyes and there was Raaisel, staring out into the horizon, a small smile on her lips. Her profile, which revealed only her silver eye, made her look young – made Arne almost imagine that she wasn’t a demon in human skin.

‘’Arne,’’ she said.

‘’Raaisel.’’

The witch turned her head to peer at him, with both her silver and her black eyes, ‘’want to ask a question?’’ she asked innocently.

‘’I do, yes.’’

Raaisel’s smile widened and Arne suddenly didn’t feel all that safe, ‘’ah, but I already know what you will ask. And I already know what the cards will tell you – a location, perhaps, for what you are searching for,’’ she shrugged, uninterested, a small hand venturing past her too-big sleeve to catch a snowflake. It froze a centimetres above her finger and turned in a lazy circle, ‘’of course, it won’t be anything concrete. The cards are not a map, Arne. Neither are they direct. And the ocean is vast.’’

‘’So what you’re telling me...’’ Arne said slowly, ‘’is that your cards can’t help me?’’ dead end. Again.

‘’My cards won’t help you,’’ Raaisel confirmed and suddenly the snowflake disappeared in a lightning fast spark of fire, ‘’but I can. Lucky for you, I know exactly where the cult is heading.’’

‘’I want to know,’’ Arne said, racking his brain for a truth that would satisfy the nightmare dealer.

But Raaisel seemed to read his mind, and she adjusted her scarf around her chin in a gruesome parody of a child. Arne wondered why she had chosen to appear as a fourteen year old girl, ‘’I will tell you, but I require more than my usual price.’’

Arne’s throat went dry, ‘’what do you want?’’

Raaisel looked at him again and her eyes sparked, ‘’a game.’’

Arne’s blood ran cold. He’d been to Mystic, the ancient city of witches, and he’d heard of what happened to people who played with the dealer of nightmares. You could win, of course – the games were fair and many did. But they were not worth it if you lost. Arne searched for a way to figure out where the cult would appear but there was no way of knowing. Raaisel was right; the ocean was vast. And if they didn’t stop the cult, and they really did raise whatever gods they worshipped, it could mean the end of the world – both the human and the witch-kind.

‘’I’ll play...’’ Arne’s voice was so soft, so unstable, that it was snatched away by the wind immediately.

 Raaisel’s smile was chilling.

‘’A game. If you win, I will tell you exactly where the cult will appear. If you lose...’’ Raaisel’s smile suddenly seemed to big on her face, her teeth too sharp, ‘’I will have your soul.’’

Arne smiled weekly, ‘’information for my soul doesn’t seem exactly fair...’’

Amused, Raaisel shrugged, ‘’fine. Information, and _one_ wish.’’

Arne nodded. Raaisel shuffled backwards on the bench, her smile back to normal as she pulled out the deck of worn out cards and shuffled, ‘’I sense you don’t have the time, so we’ll play simple. Draw cards. The one with the higher score wins.’’

It seemed a bit too up to chance, since Arne was playing for his soul – but, then again, he probably had no chance in beating the ancient witch in a proper game. He nodded once more and Raaisel passed him the cards, so he could shuffle them himself, to make sure she didn’t cheat. He knew she wasn’t – this was a source of amusement for her. What fun would it be if she knew she would win?

The deck of cards that Arne set on the bench seemed to already be pulling his soul in, ‘’I’ll go first,’’ Arne said, voice shaking despite his best attempts to still it. He reached out, took hold of the top card, surprisingly heave in his hand. There was no way out. He couldn’t pick a different card, or shuffle again. He picked the card up properly, and flipped it over.

An eight.

Arne exhaled shakily. Not bad, not so great either. Decent. Average. Raaisel could easily beat him, but she could also easily loose.

‘’Not bad,’’ Raaisel mused, reaching for the top card.

Arne clutched his faded eight in his hands, praying to whatever gods were listening... Raaisel pulled her card, shielded it from Arne, took a look. Her eyes betrayed nothing.

All of a sudden, Arne felt like his lungs were being squeezed. The air came rushing out of him and he gasped, but there was nothing. His heart stopped pumping. He looked at Raaisel with wide, terrified eyes.

She flipped her card down onto the bench casually, ‘’too bad. You loose.’’

The ace seemed to be mocking him from where it lay next to the stack.

The eight fluttered out of Arne’s hand as he clutched at his chest, trying to hold in whatever Raaisel was trying to drag out of him.

‘’That’s a one.’’

The air was knocked back into Arne’s lungs like someone had punched him and he coughed, cradling the spot where his heart was protectively with one hand. Panting, he looked at Edgar, who stood a few paces away, out of breath; he must have ran. Raaisel was watching him curiously, ‘’a one?’’

‘’You didn’t specify,’’ Eddie pointed to the card on the bench, ‘’that ace can be higher than a king, but it can also be a one.’’

A sound rumbled out of Raaisel, something between a gritting laugh and a roar of anger, ‘’that so?’’

‘’You should have specified,’’ Eddie went on, firmly, ‘’Arne didn’t lose.’’ 

Raaisel stared him down with her silver and black eyes but Eddie didn’t look away, his anger beating his fear as he listened to Arne’s terrified pants that were slowly dying down. Finally the witch rose, her too-big coat pooling around her knees, ‘’on any other day, I’d play again. But, lucky for you, Arne, this cult could bring as much...irritation to me, as it could to you. And, I quite like you.’’ Arne looked at her, finally breathing properly. He was still rigid with fear, ‘’so you’ll get your wish and your information. This time.’’ She stood, as if Arne nearly losing his soul wasn’t a big deal. She looked at Edgar, ‘’there is an island that appears thrice a year. It’s next scheduled appearance is in a few days. Most of the time it is submerged under water and does not count as land – thus the cult can step on it and live. That is where they are heading,’’ she waved a hand and Eddie hissed, a sudden burning sensation digging its way into his forearm. He yanked back his sleeves in time to see numbers burned into his skin go from glowing red to dark brown, ‘’those are the coordinates.’’

Raaisel turned to Arne, ‘’as for you, you have one wish. Use it wisely,’’ she looked between the two of them and smirked, ‘’have yourselves a nice trip.’’

Eddie blinked and she was gone, a resounding silence beating from where she had stood. Arne rose from the bench unsteadily and made his way shakily towards Eddie, ‘’we should go...’’

Edgar caught his wrist and whirled him round, ‘’what the hell were you thinking!?’’

Arne flinched, ‘’I just...we’ve got the location, don’t we?’’ his face crumpled a little, ‘’you said no matter what that you wanted to protect your family and I promised you that we’d finish this. This was the only way I could think of and I...I...’’ his voice shook, ‘’...fuck, I was so scared.’’

All the anger went out of Eddie, replaced by concern and he pulled Arne gently toward him, wrapping an arm around him. Arne fell against him gratefully, taking in long, shaky breaths, clinging to Eddie’s tunic for support, ‘’that was really stupid,’’ Eddie murmured against Arne’s sandy hair, ‘’thank you.’’

Arne laughed, which Eddie took as a good sign, ‘’don’t tell my mother?’’

*~*~*

‘’So...when are we going to meet that mate of yours?’’

‘’...soon,’’ Kane avoided eye contact.

Captain Salena rolled her eyes and gave Valeri a look. Duke Muncy seemed more interested in biting into the thick cut of meat on his plate, ‘’you keep saying that, Kane. I haven’t even seen him,’’ she leaned on her hand and sent him a grin, golden hair falling into her plate, ‘’are you _sure_ he exists?’’

‘’I exist.’’

All three stiffened at the sound of the new, quiet voice and Kane stood out of his chair quickly. Airleas was hovering by one of the columns uncertainly, pale as a ghost, dark hair tickling his temples. He was wearing one of Kane’s tunics, as always, over baggy white pants and Kane wanted nothing more than sweep him into his arms and keep him from all harm. Instead, he motioned over, ‘’good morning.’’

‘’Good morning,’’ Airleas gave him a pale smile. He was clearly nervous. Salena and Valeri watched as he made his way to Kane’s side and they sat down together. He gathered the courage to look at Kane’s companions, ‘’hello.’’

‘’Hi,’’ Valeri said, a little speechless, and a little unsure of what to say.

‘’Um...I’m Airleas. Kane’s...mate.’’

‘’Yeah, we know,’’ Salena said, looking him up and down, and finally offered a smile, ‘’it’s nice to finally meet you, after all the stories Kane told us,’’ she sent her king a cheeky grin.

‘’Y-you talked about me?’’ Airleas gave Kane an accusing look, flushing.

The fond smile pushed its way onto Kane’s lips all on its own, ‘’how could I not?’’

‘’I’m Salena. I’m one of Kane’s captains,’’ Salena offered.

‘’I’m Valeri Muncy. I’m just a Duke. Don’t mind me,’’ Valeri said around a mouth-full of meat.

Airleas smiled at his plate.

Strangely enough, Airleas managed to sit through the entire lunch. He even allowed Kane to brush his hand against his under the table. He ate a little. He didn’t seem spooked at all.

Finally, the lunch was finished. Kane stood and the other three followed suit, ‘’Airleas, do you want to go to the library for a bit? I’ll come with you,’’ Kane offered.

Airleas smiled at him, ‘’yes.’’

They walked to the doors, the four of them, and out, where they were to separate – Airleas and Kane to go to the library, Salena and Valeri to attend to their duties. Just as Airleas was about to say goodbye, Salena took a step forward and struck out her hand, ‘’it was nice to meet you, Airleas.’’

Airleas stared at her hand as if it was a poisonous serpent writhing on the floor.

Kane reached protectively for his mate, ‘’Airleas, you don’t have to-‘’

Slowly, as if in a trance, Airleas reached out, hesitant, his fingers and inch from Salena’s. Then, even slower, he slid his hand into the Captain’s, and gave a weak squeeze. He snatched his hand back a second later, ‘’you, too.’’ He mumbled.

Salena smiled again, and nodded, and then they were gone.

Airleas could only breathe properly again when he was sitting in an armchair opposite Kane in the vast, largely empty, palace library. Kane studied him, ‘’what was that?’’

‘’A handshake,’’ Airleas said, and then, in awe, ‘’...I shook someone’s hand. Someone that wasn’t you.’’

‘’Is it bad that I feel a little jealous?’’ Kane asked, despite his proud grin.

‘’No,’’ Airleas said and gave him a little breathless smile that lit up Kane’s world, ‘’I just...I...’’

‘’You’re healing,’’ Kane reached out and Airleas eagerly pressed his hand against his mate’s, letting them hover between them, ‘’that’s good.’’

*~*~*

Micco was surprised to be called into Hok’ee’s tent, but it was a welcome relief from Otoahastis’ stifling presence. He’d been religiously avoiding the warrior since their night together, which ended with Hok’ee staring at the ceiling of his tent brain-dead and Micco crying his heart out all night long in the forest. Now that the pale king was gone, Micco tried to steer clear of Jaha, too. Once upon a time he would have taken this as an opportunity to advance on the leader; now he just wanted to forget all about him, and Cass, and Hok’ee. Especially Hok’ee.

So maybe getting called into Hok’ee’s tent wasn’t all that good.

The warrior was sitting on his ‘bed’, finishing braiding his hair. He glanced up when Micco came in, but didn’t say anything till Micco stopped in the middle of his tent, ‘’you wanted to see me?’’

 _I always want to see you_ , the words pushed themselves onto Hok’ee’s tongue but he did not utter them. He flipped his braid over his shoulder and stood from the pile of furs, ‘’have you heard...about the message from Tetawken?’’

‘’They’ve...got the pale king, right?’’ Micco rubbed his arm self consciously. It felt strange, being here with only Hok’ee.

‘’Yeah. And Jaha’s pretty pissed. We’re not gonna wait till summer for the combat,’’ Hok’ee said and Micco looked at him sharply, ‘’we’re going to attack them and end the feud, once and for all. So...I just wanted to tell you that we’re leaving. For the war camps. Again,’’ with each word, Hok’ee sounded more and more dejected.

‘’wait, Jaha is going too?’’ the words slipped out of Micco’s mouth unwarranted. Gods, it was hard to forget how long he’d been pining after the leader. His whole body was programmed to care about Jahiem, first and foremost.

Hok’ee face fell, though he tried to hide it, ‘’yeah, Jaha too. Anyway...that’s all I wanted to tell you.’’ He got up and made for the tent flap.

Micco felt a pang of guilt in his chest – guilt, and something else, watching Hok’ee broad back, ‘’g-get back safe,’’ he offered meekly.

Hok’ee looked back at him and now anger and hurt flashed in his dark eyes, ‘’don’t worry, I’ll make sure Jaha does. That’ll make you happy, right?’’ he disappeared behind the tent flap.

Micco’s chest squeezed painfully and he knew that there was no way in hell he’d just let Hok’ee go, thinking Jaha’s safety was the only thing he cared about. He wanted everyone to return, of course – they were his tribe, his family. But Hok’ee...he wanted Hok’ee to return as much as Jaha. Maybe even...

Micco ran out of the tent and caught up with Hok’ee, grabbing his wrist and pulling him around so he could look him in the eye, ‘’you, too,’’ he said heatedly, ‘’I want you to make sure you come back safely, too,’’ his demeanour crumbled and his voice cracked, ‘’please.’’

Hok’ee stared at him in shock, then he grinned and Micco was flooded with warmth, ‘’don’t worry,’’ Hok’ee reached out and ruffled his hair, ‘’I’m not the best warrior in Hasinai for nothing.’’

*~*~*

‘’Whoa!’’ Vance stared up and around the ballroom of the Sahrian palace in awe. The thousands of candles illuminated the high, arched golden ceiling and the massive columns on either side. The room was filled to the brim with colourful guest and...oh, gods, the food. Nova and Leann were already half-way to the dining tables. Elba didn’t even have time to tell them to stick together and followed the two youngest helplessly. All around, royals and nobles were giving the siblings curious glances; some recognised Aki as a servant.

‘’So you came after all.’’

Vance, Aki and Alysia turned. A boy of about fifteen dressed in purple, with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, light brown skin and Demetrius’ brown eyes was leaning against a column, eyeing them curiously. Aki bowed quickly and the other two followed suit, ‘’prince Verlyn.’’

Demetrius’ youngest brother smirked, and then his eyes shifted to Vance, taking in his pale hair and skinny form, ‘’how old are you, fourteen?’’

‘’T-thirteen,’’ Vance’s stammered.

Verlyn shrugged, ‘’well, as long as you’re not some gross man trying to touch me up,’’ he extended a brown hand towards the boy, ‘’do you know how to dance?’’

‘’No?’’ Vance cast Aki an uncertain look as he slipped his hand into Verlyn’s.

Verlyn drew him towards the dance floor, ‘’high time you learned, no?’’

Aki watched them disappear in the dancing crowd. He craned his neck, worried for his younger brother, but he relaxed when he caught glimpses of Vance smiling tentatively as the youngest prince glided him neatly across the floor. Alysia sighed, twirling in a slow circle, navy skirts swishing, ‘’oh, Aki, isn’t this grand?’’ she sighed again, ‘’I understand why Sage fell for all this crap. It really is dazzling.’’

Aki mumbled something in response, tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen from the silver bun at his nape behind his ear. He hadn’t glimpsed Demetrius yet, but he knew he’d bump into the king sooner or later. Alysia took his hand, ‘’quit stressing. Come, I either want to eat or dance with someone, and I’m hardly going to get noticed if I stand in the corner, now am I?’’ that wasn’t strictly true – already at least half a dozen guests were eyeing Alysia appreciatively.

For a while, Aki allowed himself to relax, as his older sister had requested. He ate and drank till he felt his muscles loosen. He danced with Nova and then with Leann, picking the little girl up and twirling around with her. For a while, he forgot about Demetrius. As soon as Alysia put one foot on the dance floor, she had no hope of getting off. Meanwhile Aki found himself dancing with nobles, too – mostly he kept his head down and replied minimally, trying to keep in time with the steps. When he danced with Prince Arlie, the middle prince of Sahr, he had to fight to even keep the drunken prince upright.

Aki gratefully made his way to the dining table, having disposed of prince Arlie with one of his cousins. By the table, he found Vance, and Verlyn, drinking from silver goblets and chuckling quietly, ‘’Vance, is that _wine_?’’ Aki gasped, appalled.

Vance flushed, looking down guiltily, ‘’um...just a little?’’

Verlyn rolled his eyes and threw and arm over Vance’s slim shoulders, ‘’typical older brother. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t throw up all over the place. That’s my brother’s job,’’ he steered Vance away, and Aki realised the flush wasn’t from getting caught, but from the wine he’d drank. He sighed, wondering how he could possibly fight with a prince on this one.

‘’There you are,’’ a soft voice murmured and Aki felt himself being drawn by his hips to lean backwards on Demetrius’ warm chest. Gathering himself, Aki turned in Demetrius’ arms and the king kept a hand on his lower back, ‘’you look exquisite,’’ Demetrius breathed.

‘’T-thank you for the clothes...and, uh...f-for the invitations...’’

Demetrius chuckled, ‘’since when do you stutter around me?’’ he moved away from Aki, breaking the intimate moment, ‘’wine?’’ Aki decided he definitely needed some and took the goblet from Demetrius gratefully, ‘’how do you like the ball?’’

‘’Very grand,’’ Aki smiled above the rim of his goblet, even though his heart ached every time he glanced at Demetrius.

*~*~*

The girls and boys of the harem lined up down the hall as Mamdooh _Agha_ inspected them critically. After days and days of the palace settling down to normal life after the incident with the assassin king, apparently Elias was ready to request someone again. The lower ranks were giggling and chatting with each other excitedly no matter how much Mamdooh _Agha_ tried to calm them down. Mudrik _Agha_ seemed distracted. Sohail had already put Moe to bed, so he wasn’t agitated waiting for the Valide Sultan, like he usually was. Instead, he was concerned for Mehedi. They hadn’t talked about the time when Sohail had walked in on him and Mudrik – and Sohail knew without being told that he should keep his silence. Nonetheless, Mehedi was the current favourite of the Sultan.

‘’Mehedi,’’ Sohail whispered, squeezing his hand, unsure of what to tell him, ‘’you might get...chosen today.’’

‘’I know,’’ Mehedi said with a smile, but there was an undeniable tightness to it. He glanced at Mudrik, like he couldn’t stop himself, and then down at his feet guiltily. Sohail sighed. After all, he was five years older than Mehedi – he should be able to take care of him. But there was nothing to be done about Elias’ whims, especially since he had no idea that Mehedi was...

The doors opened and Sultana Lystra swept in. Everyone bowed, but she ignored them all, quickly making her way to Sohail. She beamed at him, ‘’you’ve been requested again.’’

Sohail stared at her in shock. Hadn’t he spoken to Elias about this? A part of him was relieved it wasn’t Mehedi, though. And a part of him was...excited. The _Gediks_ and _Cariye_ broke off into excited whispers as Mamdooh _Agha_ waved a hand, ‘’prepare Sohail _Kadin_.’’

But the Valide Sultan stepped forward and took Sohail’s forearm gently, ‘’no need. Elias would like to see him now.’’

Despite his experience in the field, Sohail flushed. He cast Mehedi a look, and his friend simply smiled, relieved but also worried for Sohail. Sohail smiled back, to reassure him, and was led out of the harem. Sultana Lystra didn’t say anything but she was clearly pleased by her son’s choice. She stopped in the foyer of the palace, and patted Sohail’s arm, ‘’you know the way,’’ she said, and walked off down the corridor.

Sohail swallowed and looked up the stairs, which suddenly seemed more than a little imposing. It was dark, the sun had set, and the corridors were empty. Taking a deep breath, Sohail wrapped his floor length throw-over around himself and set off upstairs. The way to Elias’ chambers was not alien to him and soon enough he stood in front of the looming doors. Another deep breath later, he was knocking, ‘’come in,’’ came Elias’ muffled voice. Sohail pushed open the doors, stepped inside and closed them with his foot. Elias glanced up at him, smiling; he was lighting the last of the candles peppered around the room, setting it aglow with warm, intimate orange light, ‘’I wasn’t sure if you’d come,’’ Elias set the last candle in place and walked over slowly, ‘’is Moe asleep?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Sohail murmured and took Elias’ hand when he got close enough. He pressed a kiss to his ring finger, as was customary, but it was quick and distracted, and Sohail let his hand go straight after. Elias reached up immediately to brush his thumb over Sohail’s chin and tilt his head up. He smiled.

‘’Are you angry at me again? For requesting you?’’

Sohail exhaled slowly, his body already relaxing in Elias’ presence. Here was someone he trusted unconditionally, whom he loved – Sohail could never fear the sultan, ‘’you are very persistent,’’ Sohail admitted.

Elias moved his hand from Sohail’s chin to his cheek, ‘’and you are so beautiful,’’ Elias murmured.

Sohail sighed, ‘’I thought we talked about this. About you requesting me.’’

‘’I think we may have touched on it,’’ Elias said with a cheeky smile that melted into something softer, as he reached up with his other hand to cradle Sohail’s face, ‘’things have changed. I...I don’t...’’ he sighed grasping for words. Sohail was reminded of how young Elias was, ‘’I don’t want anyone else. Not Mehedi and not Siddharth. I’ve tried to request someone that’s not you but it’s just _wrong_. After we nearly lost Moe, I just...’’ he sighed again and leaned his forehead on Sohail’s, closing his eyes, ‘’I need you, Sohail. Not just your body. Not just sometimes. I need you here, constantly. You’re such a vital part of me. And so is Moe,’’ he opened his eyes and peeked at Sohail, shyly, ‘’I’ll have another wing added, so we can be a proper family. And you...’’ Elias stroked his cheek, ‘’you won’t be just my _Kadin_ anymore.’’

Sohail looked at him uncertainly, ‘’why does it sound like you’re asking for my hand?’’

‘’Because I am.’’

Elias words knocked the breath out of Sohail as much as him picking him up and dumping him on the bed did. Breathless, Sohail couldn’t even attempt to stop Elias from throwing off his tunic, exposing his perfect, golden brown body, and crawling on top of him, ‘’marry me,’’ Elias murmured heatedly and kissed Sohail with all that heat. Sohail whimpered under him, overcome with too much emotion, too quickly.

‘’Wait, Elias-‘’ Sohail futilely tried to push him off.

Elias took Sohail’s hand gently from his chest and pinned it to his side, ‘’say yes,’’ he requested softly, hovering above Sohail, ‘’with you at the harem, it just feels like you can disappear any moment. It feels like I can’t protect you.’’

Sohail reached up, brushing his hand against Elias’ cheek, ‘’I’m not going anywhere.’’

‘’I love you, Sohail,’’ Elias whispered and he finally seemed to slow down, ‘’so much. Like I loved you when you first came here. More. You have no idea. It feels like it will consume me,’’ Elias leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sohail’s, ‘’and I _want_ it to. I want you to be with me, always,’’ he looked at Sohail with all that uncontained love and Sohail’s breath caught, ‘’I want us to have another child. I want you to be mine, properly.’’

Sohail stared at him, feeling whatever the hell he’d been keeping at bay for so long come crashing into him and he recognised it – it was the same kind of love that Elias was looking at him with, ‘’I _am_ yours,’’ his voice was barely audible.

‘’And I am yours,’’ Elias smiled and Sohail felt like he was being broken apart, right there and then, in the best way, ‘’so say yes.’’

Sohail reached for him, unaware of anything but his need to have Elias close, to protect him with all the fierce passion that he protected Moe with, to let himself be protected, to be the only one Elias looked at, and he let all his rational thought burn away, let his instinct to be with Elias take over, ‘’yes,’’ he breathed and then he melted into Elias, into his kisses and touches and heat.

They were burning, too hard and too fast, like when they were younger.

Except this time they weren’t going to go out.

Elias re-discovered him, with his mouth and his hands and his tongue and Sohail curled under him as if this was the first time anyone had ever made love to him, as if this was their first time together, which he remembered as vividly as if it had been yesterday. He let himself be touched and let himself touch Elias, too, more than he had dared since they had moved apart from each other. He drew his hands down Elias’ chest and raked his nails down his back, tangled his hands in his dark hair, brushed his fingers against his eyelids, his cheeks and nose and mouth, the slope of his ears and the hard outline of his jaw, memorising him.

Elias, in turn, slipped Sohail’s clothes off him. Sohail didn’t even feel embarrassed. He wanted Elias to see, he wanted to be seen. And Elias wanted to touch him, more than anything. He dipped his head and lay waste to his neck and chest and stomach with kisses, ventured lower, to Sohail’s weak spots that had him moaning and gripping Elias’ head, even lower, to kiss down his thighs and legs, to worship every inch of him.

Sohail felt like a puddle of molten fire by the time Elias was back on top of him, kissing him slow and deep as he moved into Sohail. The omega gasped and twisted under Elias, the heat and intensity almost becoming too much, but Elias held him in place, placating him with kisses and soft touches. And Sohail happily dived into that heat again and gathered Elias close, as if he intended to never let go. He held onto him as Elias thrust, each movement sending shivers up Sohail’s spine and moans slipping past his mouth. And he wondered, briefly, how they could have pretended not to love each other for so long, before the white hot bliss, like a cascade of snowy fire, washed over him and swept him away.

.

.

.

Everything seemed much too ordinary when Sohail came to. He blinked, feeling his body ache in all the right ways, in the all the right places, and he remembered how he’d missed Elias making love to him. He had caught his breath and lay sprawled in Elias bed, staring at the ceiling, content, brushing his hand against his stomach where Elias’ seed undoubtedly would start another life.

He’d passed out, Sohail realised. The act had been too sudden for his body to adjust in time. He realise he’d been out for at least ten minutes because he was in a fresh tunic, and the sheets had been changed, and Elias was walking around the room, blowing out candles, also in fresh clothes. Sohail watched him with loving eyes, admiring the way the white tunic hugged his back muscles and his muscular yet elegant arms. Sohail’s dark eyes lazily slid to his ass, which was always a nice view and then up to Elias’ eyes when he turned. Elias walked over, now in complete darkness, and knelt down on the floor, crossing his arms on the mattress and putting his head in them just to stare at Sohail. The omega reached out to brush a hand through Elias’ soft, black hair, ‘’I missed this,’’ Sohail murmured. Those nights when he and Elias would do nothing but soak in each other’s presence after spending themselves in bed.

‘’I missed you,’’ Elias murmured, taking Sohail’s hand and kissing his ring finger, as if Sohail was the sultan. He would be, soon, Sohail realised with a jolt. He’d agreed to Elias’ proposal. He’d be his consort. The idea flooded Sohail with as much pleasure as it did nerves, ‘’oh, that reminds me,’’ Elias ventured into the darkness of the room and came back with something clutched in his hand, ‘’I had this made for you. We’ll announce our marriage at a dinner party, soon,’’ he slipped a beautiful ruby ring onto Sohail’s finger, a twin of the one Elias wore around his neck, since he hated having rings on his fingers.

Sohail admired the ring in the moonlight. He’d never cared much about materialistic things, but the ring was a symbol of Elias’ love, and he would treasure it, like he’d always treasured Elias. The sultan climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers, gathering Elias against him. They fitted into each other like puzzle pieces. Worn out and old and used and discarded, but always fitting together.

Sohail pulled Elias down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him against the pillow, ‘’just so you know,’’ he murmured against his lips, ‘’I love you, too.’’

*~*~*

Aki was pleasantly warm and a little fuzzy from the wine a few hours later. Demetrius had not left his side, much to the disappointment of many courtiers. Alysia was a hit on the dance floor and many guests admired Elba, like an unattainable silver goddess, until someone mustered up the courage to ask her to dance. Leann and Nova were practically passed out by the refreshments table, making good of their promise to their mother that they’d eat enough to last them until the next winter. Vance and Verlyn stuck to each other like glue and were eventually reduced to a joint drunken mess, sitting against one of the columns and telling each other bad jokes.

And Demetrius and Aki danced and danced and for a while, Aki forgot that he was a nobody, and Demetrius was a king. He let himself lean into his warmth and soak it up, one last time, a memory that would last him a lifetime. He memorised the slope of his shoulders and the panes of his chest as they danced, his easy smile and the shine of his brown eyes, ‘’you’re smiling more,’’ Demetrius said during one of the dances, ‘’are you happy?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Aki said, smiling as Demetrius had said, ‘’and a little tipsy. But mostly happy,’’ he squeezed Demetrius’ shoulder as they turned with the other couples on the dance floor, ‘’thank you for this.’’

‘’Anytime,’’ Demetrius smiled, and pulled Aki closer.

Suddenly, dozens of candles were lit by servants simultaneously, brightening the room from a dim intimacy to a roaring affair. The music stopped and the dancers broke apart, clapping. Most were pretty drunk. It was well past midnight. Aki wondered how long this wine induced, golden dream would last. One royal or the other raised her goblet and suddenly the guests managed to find goblets, too, and held them expectantly in front of themselves, ‘’ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests,’’ the royal boomed out, ‘’my dear cousin, king Demetrius, has a very important declaration to share with us tonight.’’

All eyes turned to Demetrius and the crowd clapped harder. Somewhere in the crowd, Nova lifted Leann onto her shoulders so she could see. Aki took a step back, giving Demetrius space, and gave him an encouraging smile as the clapping died down, ‘’thank you all for coming,’’ Demetrius said with a smile, ‘’to my engagement party.’’

Aki’s heart sank.

He’d convinced himself this was goodbye – he hadn’t realised Demetrius intended it as one, either.

‘’I have wanted to share the news with my esteemed court for quite some time,’’ Demetrius continued, beaming, and many nobles raised their goblets in a silent salute, ‘’as you all know, the Sahrian court has always been less pretentious than most courts of the world,’’ the crowd chuckled and nodded approvingly, ‘’my father married Lady Arlena Wakefield, my departed mother, who owned a small patch of land and was the fourth child – essentially a nobody. But she had made one of the best queens Sahr had ever seen. My grandmother married her best friend, a foreign duke, and Sahr accepted him as their own. My aunt, the heir to the throne, chose to serve the temples rather than the people of Sahr, and you accepted that, and loved her nonetheless,’’ Demetrius smiled at the expectant faces, ‘’and so, I hope you will accept and love the man that had made my life worth living and the man that I have loved for as long as I have known him – your future king,’’ Demetrius turned and looked Aki straight in the eyes, ‘’Aki Freelander.’’

The crowd cheered and raised their goblets, but it was as if someone had opened a door and sucked out all the noise. Aki stared at Demetrius, smiling at him uncertainly, unable to move, unable to breathe, a single thought clattering around his mind – that Demetrius had not only just proclaimed his love for Aki to the public, but effectively had just gotten engaged to Aki. Aki. A commoner. A nobody. He looked around the crowd, which had surged up to congratulate him in their drunken slur. He could pin point Elba, who looked pale and like she was about to throw up – Elba! The strongest of them all. Alysia had receded into the shadows, fingers over her mouth, eyes wide. Aki searched wildly for his other siblings. Leann clutched Nova’s skirt in panic as the crowd moved to them, too, and Nova snarled at them. Aki turned in time to see Vance rip away from Verlyn, who called out after him, his voice lost in the cheers.

Suddenly Elba was at his elbow, ‘’Aki-‘’

He snapped out of it, ‘’get them home safe,’’ he whispered to his sister.

Then Aki turned.

And ran.

People called out to him in joy, patted his back. He heard Demetrius’ worried cry but then he was out of the doors, sprinting to the multitude of carriages parked in front of the palace. Despite protests from the driver, Aki freed a horse, jumped atop it and rode.

Out and out and out, out of the palace gates and into the darkness, the cold wind biting his face.

*~*~*

The drunken crowd had not noticed the departure of Aki. The music started up and they began dancing. Demetrius looked around and found the Freelander siblings clumped together, with Elba speaking to them in a low voice. Alysia had Leann up on her hip and Vance had a protective arm over Nova. Demetrius’ Captain of the Guard appeared at his side, ‘’make sure they get home safe and sound,’’ he said in a low voice. He should have been devastated at Aki’s reaction. Instead, he was simply unsurprised – and more determined to win over the omega than ever, ‘’and send out riders. Get Aki and bring him back to the palace, and up to my chambers.’’

‘’Yes, your majesty.’’

*~*~*

Aki’s bun had fallen loose and now his silver hair streaked behind him as he rode. The white and aquamarine jacket weren’t enough to keep out the chill. And when he heard the unmistakable sound of pursuit behind him, he knew he was screwed.

A rider on a black horse, decked out in the uniform of the palace guard, broke out from the trees and landed in front of Aki, who barely managed to stop his horse. He was gasping, frantic, as more riders broke out from the thick bushed on either side. Why had Aki rode into the forest? He was panicking, ‘’we have instruction to bring you back to the palace, my lord,’’ the black rider said.

Without thinking about it, Aki slipped off his horse, into the frozen mud. He knew he couldn’t outrun riders, but he tried anyway. Pathetically quickly he was caught and he struggled like a wounded animal, ‘’my lord, we’re not trying to-‘’

Aki wouldn’t listen, struggling with all his might. His jacket came off, and he was left with only his white shirt, shoulders exposed. He knew he looked wild and scared and unlike a king at all – but he wasn’t a king. He couldn’t imagine himself as one. And he couldn’t believe...he couldn’t believe that Demetrius...

He struggled all the way back to the palace, nearly making the rider behind him fall off his horse, and he struggled when he was dragged through the back hallways of the Sahrian palace, and he struggled when he was pulled up the stairs and he continued to struggled even as he was faced with Demetrius’ doors, which he had come through so many times, and they were pushed open.


	24. Fathoms Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, your friendly neighbourhood pornography distributor here! This chapter is wild. No plot, because who cares about that? xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiennary123 - HA! GOOD! I wanted you to think Arne will die! MWAHAHA. Royal denseness, I can't, I just snorted xD And if you want Hok'ee you're going to have to fight SakusaKiyoomi, I'm afraid ;) ''Love at first fuck'' pls stop making me laugh at 1am xD ''Cold dead perverted heart'' MOOD. LOVE YA!
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - I'm honoured that you return to AO3 for me <3 Oh shit I didn't even think about Cass' mentality after he can't talk to ppl for ages - good point! The way you talk about Hok'ee makes me laugh in all the best ways, thank you so much for your support <3 xD 
> 
> extrastellar - GIRL I WAS WONDERING WHY TF I HAVE A WORK GIFTED TO SOME INTERSTELLAR PERSON. But it's you Stella~ Hi! I love the new username! It's so good to have you back! Ay, shit, yeah, it was 'Lyanna', weren't it? Damn, my planning is not on point, there's a Lian, a Leann and a Leanna/Lyanna. I channel my passive-agressivity through Raaisel ;) I actually laughed out loud at 'Verlyn/Berlin' idek why I have such a weird sense of humour xD Thank you for coming back, I missed your hilarious reviews! Love you <3 
> 
> And super mega thanks to everyone who supports this fic, especially my other super sweet reviewers - EvelynI, Somany_fandoms & Dee <3   
> ENJOY!

Demetrius was pacing the length of his bedchambers in the darkness, trying to calm himself down. He was scared – that Aki would get away and Demetrius would never have the chance to explain all that had happened to him. The party was over; Demetrius had herded everyone out of the palace. He’d hoped to talk with Aki’s family but they had dissolved into thin air as fast as their brother. Now the king of Sahr could only wait and walk and pray. He heard the shouting and clamouring after what felt like hours of walking; then a polite knock on his doors, out of place and nearly drowned out by guards yelling and what sounded like a scuffle. Before Demetrius could answer, the doors were pushed open.

‘’Your fiancé, majesty,’’ one out of breath guard said, pointing to the doors as Aki was shoved forward. He stumbled and nearly fell.

‘’Gods, gentler!’’ Demetrius barked.

Aki flinched. The guards bowed quickly and retreated, closing the doors. After the short burst of commotion, the chambers suddenly felt too silent. Demetrius looked from the doors to Aki. He’d lost his jacket and his silver hair was windblown and messy, like he had been struggling. His eyes shifted around the room and he had his arms around himself, like a wounded animal. He was shivering, too, from fear or the cold he’d just been dragged from, or both. Demetrius wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in a blanket and hold him.

But first they had to talk.

‘’Aki,’’ Demetrius murmured gently in the darkness. Aki stared down at his feet. He was soaked from the snow and he looked so defenceless Demetrius felt like opening a window and jumping out. How could he have done this? To the only person he’s ever felt like this for – the only person he felt he could ever love with such enormity, ‘’Aki, please...’’ the king’s voice cracked without his consent. He felt like he would shatter into a million pieces if Aki didn’t look at him, ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I want to go home, your majesty,’’ Aki said, too loud, as if he wanted to drown out Demetrius’ confession.

‘’Look at me.’’

‘’Please.’’

‘’Aki-‘’

‘’I want to go home,’’ Aki said sharply.

‘ _’I love you_.’’

 Aki flinched again, as if he’d been hit and Demetrius shrivelled away. He wished he didn’t have to say anything, since every word that poured out of his mouth was like another brick added to the wall rising between them, ‘’Aki, please, let’s talk,’’ Demetrius whispered, ‘’and then you can go home. I promise.’’

Reluctantly, Aki raised his light brown eyes to Demetrius, and the king’s body relaxed. He walked to Aki, slowly, not wanting to startle him. Demetrius gently took Aki’s hand and drew him towards the bed. Aki dug in his heels, realising too late where they were going, but Demetrius was bigger, and stronger. In an instance they were both sitting on the bed. Aki’s breathing was all fluttery, like he was trapped and Demetrius shifted back, giving him space. And then he didn’t know what to say. How could he convey the depths of his affection to someone who so badly didn’t want to hear them?

‘’I know that the ball idea was stupid,’’ he started, and took a deep breath, ‘’I know putting you on the spot was wrong. Picking for you was wrong. And picking _myself_ for you was just...selfish. I was just...I was so scared,’’ Demetrius laced his light brown fingers in his lap and stared at them, ‘’I was scared that no matter what I did I couldn’t keep you here. So I thought, the idiot that I am, that if I announced it in front of everybody...if everybody knew...then you wouldn’t have a choice. And that’s the worst thing about it. I knew you wouldn’t have a choice. When you ran off, for a moment I wanted to have you dragged into a temple. I wanted to marry you, as quickly as possible, so you wouldn’t leave,’’ Demetrius squeezed his fingers, trying to hold himself together, ‘’and if you...didn’t love me...then I would let you go. I swear I would. But I know you do. Even if just a little bit. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re scared of my position. You’re scared to love me. That’s why if we’re equal...and if there’s even the slightest hope...then...’’

For a while, they sat in silence. Demetrius stared at his fingers. Aki stared at his, fisted in his lap. Finally, the omega spoke, ‘’I don’t want to be a mistress.’’

Demetrius’ head shot up, ‘’you won’t be! You’d be my king. My husband.’’ His voice turned softer as he said so.

‘’Royals ruin the lives of people like me,’’ Aki recited. That had been drilled into him, ever since Sage became a shell of a person, a decoration for the window at which she always sat.

‘’I won’t,’’ Demetrius promised heatedly, putting a hand over Aki’s fist, ‘’I’ll make you happy. We’ll get married and then-‘’

Aki stood up sharply, ‘’we’re not getting married. I’m going home.’’

Suddenly there was a strong arm around his waist and he was being tossed back onto the bed and Demetrius was above him, pinning his wrists to the bed, ‘’stop trying to run away from me!’’

Aki kicked out and Demetrius pinned his legs down with his weight, ‘’then stop trying to trap me here!’’

Demetrius shifted his hands, gathering Aki’s wrists into one hand and pinning them above his head. The other hand slid to Aki’s face, where he stroked his cheek. Aki’s eyes flashed with anger and his mouth was pursed in a thin line. Without really meaning to, Demetrius leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Aki’s lips. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, trying to coax his mouth open. Aki struggled under him and Demetrius pulled away slightly, ‘’shhh, just...’’ he kissed him again and this time he managed to slide his tongue into Aki’s mouth. The omega went slack under him, unresponsive. Demetrius tilted his head, kissing him, tasting him, until Aki’s head spun. For a second, it felt good. Too good. He understood why Sage would have lost her head for her lover. And he wanted to give in, desperately. But he remembered his mothers warnings and he remembered the state his sister was in; and he remembered who Demetrius was, and who he was himself, and he remained unresponsive.

Demetrius pulled back with a soft pop and stared into Aki’s eyes, ‘’marry me,’’ he requested gently.

‘’No.’’

Demetrius stroked Aki’s face, then slid lower. Aki bit his lip when his warm hand slipped under his tunic and when the king lowered his head to press a slow, soft kiss to a shoulder exposed by the flimsy tunic, ‘’you’re freezing,’’ Demetrius murmured, ‘’I’ll warm you up.’’ He moved his mouth to Aki’s neck and nearly groaned at the taste of him. He kissed up to his ear and nuzzled his nose there, ‘’think about your family,’’ he coaxed, ‘’I’ll get them a better house, close to the palace so you can see them whenever you like. Elba can train with the palace guard and Alysia can marry into a rich family. Vance, too. My brother likes him. And I can get him proper medicine.’’

Aki gave an astonished laugh, ‘’I can’t believe you’re bringing my family into this, you selfish bastard.’’

They both paused at Aki’s words. Aki knew he could pretty much get beheaded for calling the king a bastard. Demetrius, on the other hand, just felt even more guilty for being just that – a selfish bastard, ‘’I just...gods, if you won’t admit to what you want, then think about what they want.’’

‘’I don’t want you,’’ Aki said but his voice wavered.

‘’Liar,’’ Demetrius murmured against his ear and rolled his hips against him. Aki gasped, his hands tightening into fists above his head where Demetrius held them, ‘’you love me,’’ he whispered with conviction, ‘’at least a little bit,’’ it hurt, how true those words, but Aki kept his mouth shut. This was exactly what his mother had warned him about. He wondered how often Sage heard that she’d become some kind of Duchess, before her lover left her in the dirt, ‘’I won’t let you go until you at least give me a chance. I’m going to keep you here.’’

Aki gritted his teeth, ‘’as a prisoner.’’

‘’Of course not,’’ Demetrius murmured, ‘’but I’ll find a reason that will make you want to stay,’’ his hand slid down his chest to rest on his stomach. He traced a thoughtful circle there with his thumb, ‘’maybe if I give you a child...’’

Aki jerked his hands, so suddenly and violently that Demetrius was forced to let go, and grabbed his shoulders, ‘’I swear to the gods, if you touch me against my will-‘’ he yanked Demetrius back from where he was hiding his face in Aki’s neck and froze.

A tear dripped down Demetrius’ cheek and off his chin, ‘’you know I would never hurt you like that,’’ he whispered and Aki felt a twisting, painful thing in his gut at the sight of Demetrius crying. He looked younger, vulnerable. And Aki hated that he was hurting him in his self defence, ‘’I just don’t know what I can say. I...is there something wrong with me? Is that it?’’ Demetrius pulled himself up, and sat on his heels. He wiped his eyes in frustration and Aki flopped against the pillows, defeated. How could the most perfect man under the sun think there was something wrong with him?

‘’No,’’ Aki said reluctantly, with resentment, ‘’you’re pretty much perfect.’’

Demetrius took a deep breath and pulled his hand from his face. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair, mussing it up, ‘’this conversation has gone in all the different ways I hoped it wouldn’t.’’

Despite his words, another tears rolled down his cheek. Demetrius swore, wiping it away angrily. Another followed and now Aki felt like he would shatter if he didn’t do something. He reached out, grabbed a handful of Demetrius’ tunic and pulled him back on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, let Demetrius bury his face in his neck again. His tears dripped down and pooled there, but Aki didn’t mind. He felt pretty close to tears himself, so he stroked Demetrius’ hair and back, ‘’you’re right...’’ he murmured, ‘’I do love you. More than you realise. But I can’t be with a king.’’

Demetrius rose slowly. The tears had stopped, at least. Aki wiped the last one off his cheek, ‘’I’ll abdicate,’’ Demetrius said with so much conviction Aki was scared he’d actually do it, ‘’one of my brothers can take the throne. We can move into a nice house somewhere. I won’t be a king. I’ll just be Demetrius. Will you have me then?’’

‘’Don’t be ridiculous,’’ Aki said, breathlessly. Demetrius caught his hand before he could move it from his cheek and held it there, ‘’you’re the king. You’ll always be a king.’’

‘’Then be my consort,’’ Demetrius murmured, ‘’I love you. I’ll give you anything you desire. The world, if you’d like. You won’t have to worry about anything, ever again.’’

‘’Except that one day you’ll grow tired of me,’’ Aki said with a sad smile, ‘’that’s the thing about us commoners. We’re not trained to keep the high born entertained for their whole lives.’’

Demetrius leaned their foreheads together, ‘’I don’t want entertainment. I just want you. You won’t be my mistress, Aki. We’ll be married. We’ll be equals. I want you. I want your laugh and your touch and your smile, I don’t want you to have to stumble into my bed when you’re sleepwalking; I want you to already be here. And I want you there at all the parties, and at all the dinners and breakfasts, and at walks around the garden and when I go on trips around the country, and I want you there when I work, in my office, so I have something nice to look at once in a while,’’ this earned him a soft, shaky laugh from Aki. As Demetrius grew more composed, Aki became more unravelled and it was the omega’s eyes that now glistened with tears, ‘’and I want to give you things, too. The freedom to go where you want, to see places you’ve never seen. The power to make those close to you happy. To help Amren prosper. I want your ideas and input in my ruling, because if you approve of it, I know it’s the right thing. I won’t have anyone else,’’ Demetrius looked deep into Aki’s eyes, ‘’it’s either you as my consort, or no one. I will die alone, or I’ll die with you.’’

Aki laughed again and now a tear fell. Demetrius kissed it away, ‘’you’re so dramatic,’’ Aki whispered.

Demetrius sensed that Aki was nowhere near ready to think about it all. He kissed his forehead gently, ‘’stay with me. For tonight. For a while. See what it’s like. See how you fit in at court – as easily as you fit into my heart. Let’s start from the beginning, alright? Not from the wedding, backwards. I want to court you first. I’ll ask you again when you’re ready.’’

Aki searched his eyes, ‘’and you won’t make me do it?’’

‘’I won’t.’’

‘’And I can see my family whenever I want to?’’

‘’Yes.’’

He hesitated, ‘’then...I will stay. For a while.’’

Demetrius exhaled, relieved, ‘’shall I have a room prepared for you?’’ he wasn’t fool enough to think Aki would want to sleep with him tonight.

Aki fisted his hands in the covers. He needed to think everything through, slowly, ‘’yes.’’

*~*~*

Aedan opened his eyes and looked around the room. He’d awoken because he’d sensed a presence in the room he’d been given in the mountains – something he’d developed during his training at the city watch. It had been weeks without trouble, but still Aedan remained at the mountains, with Dante and Alden and Rhett, who were doing good of their promise to Elysia to keep them all safe. And Bean, too, who acted like an informator for the bandits.

And it was Bean who was standing in the doorway of his room now.

Aedan sat up and glanced at the window. Judging by the moon, he’d only been asleep about an hour. He turned to Bean, ‘’hey,’’ he said softly, taking him in. His softly waving black hair was in his eyes, mussed up, and he looked soft and warm, ‘’is everything alright?’’

‘’I couldn’t sleep,’’ Bean mumbled and only now Aedan noticed the pillow he clutched in his arms, ‘’I’m worried about Amaria. There’s not been any news and I just...I can’t fall asleep. I’m scared the cult might come for you all...’’ he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Aedan smiled, feeling a little shy, and shuffled backwards, patting the space next to him, ‘’do you want to lie down with me for tonight?’’

Bean perked up, ‘’can I?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Bean turned and closed the doors, and padded over. He stopped at the foot of the bed. The bed was small and they both realised that. Aedan didn’t withdraw his offer. Eventually, Bean crawled in and put his pillow down, plumping it and not looking at Aedan. Without thinking about it, the Captain reached out and stroked a hand down the length of his back, ‘’it’s alright, Carahan. I’m worried too. But Eddie isn’t a king for nothing, and Elysia is a tough bandit, and Arne is a witch. Amaria is going to be fine.’’

Bean smiled gratefully and slid under the covers, pillowing his head on his arms, ‘’Amaria isn’t all that powerless herself.’’

Aedan smiled, ‘’she can fight?’’

‘’No. But there’s other things she can do,’’ Bean shrugged, ‘’or, at least, I think there are.’’

‘’Well, then, there’s nothing to worry about,’’ Aedan sighed, ‘’I hope all of this is over soon.’’

Bean glanced down, ‘’when it is...you will be returning to Rhein, right?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Aedan murmured and smiled, amused, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind Bean’s ear, ‘’will you miss me?’’

Bean gave him a grin, ‘’don’t count on it.’’

Suddenly, Bean was being pulled in by his wrist and pressed into Aedan’s warm chest, ‘’cause I’ll miss you,’’ Aedan murmured, dropping a kiss on top of his head.

Bean closed his eyes, breathing in Aedan’s scent and trying not to think about what Edgar and Amaria and Elysia and Arne were up to now. And how close they were to dying.

*~*~*

‘’Who would have thought that the witch had a boat?’’ Amaria asked dreamily. She’d never been on one – she’d come to the Lone Mountain with the gypsies, and they travelled by land. She hadn’t left since.

‘’It’s more of a small ship, really,’’ Elysia leaned on the wooden railing next to Amaria and looked out at the ocean. The sun was setting. They’d been on the sea for a while. Eddie had steered the ship for most of the day, with the help of Arne. Now that night was coming, Eddie had written down the coordinates onto a piece of parchment and given it to Elysia, who had spent enough time with Arleen and the pirates to know how to man a ship, especially one as small as this one. She and Amaria had the duty of making sure they stayed their course for the whole night. Even though it was colder here than on land, neither complained. Spring was here, even though they couldn’t feel it yet. Back in Kainan, the snow was already melting. And here, in the middle of the dark ocean, Amaria and Elysia could almost pretend they had nothing to worry about.

‘’We’ve come a long way,’’ Amaria pulled herself up on the edge and Elysia automatically ventured closer so Amaria could put a hand on her shoulder to balance herself, ‘’I wonder if it’s all for nothing.’’

Elysia had never been one for sweet talking, ‘’I guess we’ll see.’’

Amaria looked at her with her strange blue eyes, ‘’aren’t you scared?’’

Elysia frowned and stepped even closer, ‘’are you?’’

‘’Yeah, of course!’’ Amaria looked appalled, ‘’there’s literally four of us going to face off gods know what! How can you be so calm?’’

Elysia shrugged, ‘’guess that’s just how I am when I’m protecting someone.’’

Amaria didn’t miss a beat, ‘’who are you protecting?’’

To her surprise, Elysia flushed, ‘’you of course, stupid!’’ she stared at her feet, ‘’and A-Arne, too,’’ she added.

Amaria grinned and threw both her arms around Elysia’s neck, ‘’gee, are you getting shy?’’

‘’Am not,’’ Elysia grumbled stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. Suddenly, Elysia found herself being pulled into a hug. Amaria wrapped her arms around her neck, tight, and hid her face in her blonde hair. Sitting on the edge of the ship, she was taller than Elysia. The bandit uncertainly put her hands on Amaria’s waist, ‘’thanks for being here,’’ Amaria mumbled.

Why was she here? Elysia thought about that. She had no real ties to Arne. She was technically family with Edgar, but her real family was inside the mountain. So why wasn’t she with them, protecting them? Why was she instead.

 _Ah_ , Elysia realised, as Amaria squeezed her arms around Elysia’s neck tighter, _that’s why_.

Elysia could have been a mean, tough bandit, who ate weapons for breakfast and enjoyed the sound of daggers being sharpened more than the sound of music, who threatened to kill everyone around her on a daily basis, who was like a feral animal, commanding respect and fear wherever she went...but she had no idea what to do when she liked a girl. And she liked Amaria. That’s why she had taken her to Mardell’s party and visited her so much and dragged her into this mess. She could admit that now. She liked her a _lot_. Which is why she was panicking, as Amaria hugged her. What the bloody hell was she supposed to do in such a situation?

‘’Yeah,’’ Elysia patted Amaria’s back awkwardly, ‘’that’s what I’m here for,’’ she gave an unconvincing laugh, ‘’for protection.’’

‘’Help me down,’’ Amaria’s voice was barely audible.

Elysia tightened her hands on the gypsy’s waist and smoothly helped her down from the rail and onto the wooden floorboards. To her surprised, Amaria only hugged her tighter, burying her face in her neck, ‘’gods, what are you, a cat?’’ Elysia grumbled, but now fondness was rising over her irritation and embarrassment. And all of that shattered with a roaring wave of fury and worry and need to protect as Amaria’s voice began shaking.

‘’I’m scared.’’

Elysia gritted her teeth. She swore she would kill all those cult witch bastards. And then she’d bring them back to life and kill them again. Elysia didn’t hesitate as she wrapped her arms around Amaria, ‘’don’t worry, kid. I’ll protect you. Didn’t I tell you already?’’

‘’I’m not scared about that,’’ Amaria whispered, ‘’I’m scared you’ll get hurt. And Arne and Eddie. But mostly you. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.’’

Elysia grinned, ‘’hey, if you ever feel guilty about it, throw me a nice, expensive funeral and we’ll call it even.’’

‘’You don’t get it, do you?’’ Amaria suddenly pushed herself away from the bandits girl, but remained in the circle of the arms, ‘’I’m scared that you’ll die and leave me.’’

Elysia watched Amaria slowly realise what she said and turn red, ‘’what’s that supposed to mean?’’ Elysia asked softly, pulling Amaria closer.

Amaria dropped her head and stared at their feet, inches apart, ‘’I don’t know...’’

Elysia reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Amaria’s ear. Her fringe was hiding her eyes, ‘’hey, look up.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Come on.’’

‘’No way.’’

Elysia smiled. Even the tips of Amaria’s ears, peeking from between the curtain of brown hair, were bright red. And for the first time in a long while, since she was told she wasn’t going to be bandit queen, and she found herself losing her place in the world, she felt content and at home. She grinned and said, ‘’oh shit, what’s that?’’

Amaria’s head shot up, ‘’where?’’

Elysia leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away almost immediately, waiting for Amaria’s reaction. The gypsy looked stunned. Elysia looked her in the eyes, ‘’I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not,’’ she whispered and kissed Amaria again. This time Amaria responded. She surged up against the bandit, cradling her face in her hands. Their tongues met and after that, Elysia’s train of thought derailed. She had enough sense to pull back and glance at the trapdoor leading to the lower deck, ‘’I hope the boys stay downstairs,’’ she murmured and kissed Amaria again. Once she was done with her, Amaria would forget how to breathe.

*~*~*

Arne had enough. He sat up on the small bed in the below deck cabin and sighed. Eddie, who had been staring at a wall, looked at Arne. It was completely dark here, and he couldn’t even see his hand if he put it in front of his face. But he heard Arne get up, ‘’can’t sleep?’’ he guessed.

‘’No,’’ Arne’s reply was curt, short. Despite their run in with Raaisel, Arne was still pissed at the king. Eddie missed his blabbing.

Eddie turned to where he figured Arne was sitting up, ‘’I’m sorry.’’

He could almost feel Arne rolling his eyes, ‘’so you’ve said.’’

‘’Arne, I’m serious,’’ Eddie’s voice was soft, ‘’whatever we’re going into, whatever we’re going to face...it’s dangerous as hell. And I dragged you into it. I’m sorry.’’

There was a pause, ‘’you know,’’ Arne said, ‘’even if you hadn’t kidnapped me, I would have ended up here, one way or another. My mother suspected the cult will bring peril to the witches of the world. She also knew you were going to kidnap me, gods know how. I was only mad because you hit me over the head with a rock. And locked me up in a dungeon. But I chose to be in this danger. So quit feeling sorry for yourself.’’

Gods, it felt so good to be the recipient of Arne’s flood of words again. Eddie smiled at the darkness, ‘’well, I’m sorry. About the rock, about locking you up, about everything. Really. And...about the kiss,’’ suddenly, Eddie couldn’t stop the words,  ‘’No, actually, I’m not sorry about that. I’m just sorry that I made you feel like shit about it, and demeaned you and made you think that you weren’t good enough. Because you are enough. More than enough. I’m just a dick. I’m sorry.’’

Arne didn’t say anything and Eddie chewed on his lip. Gods, he must have sounded truly pathetic. But then, ‘’why don’t you come over here and say sorry properly?’’

Eddie’s heart sped up. Had Arne just... Eddie thought about it. He really shouldn’t. They were on their way to a dangerous mission and they weren’t thinking straight; Arne was a commoner witchling and Eddie was a king. But then Eddie thought about Arne. Sweet, soft Arne with his big mouth and scattering of freckles and gentle magic and open heart and courage and wit and humour, with his sandy hair and his strange eyes and small hands and his love that seemed to encompass everything...Eddie wasn’t able to stop his mind wandering to the fantasies he hadn’t allowed himself to touch upon.

How he and Arne would go on walks into the forest and sit under the tree and just talk and talk and Eddie would tuck a flower behind his ear, the way he sometimes did. How he would show Arne Queensbane, the city of lights, and take him to all the balls. How they would go to taverns and Arne would dance on the tables and then he’d jump into Eddie’s arms and kiss the hell out of him. How Eddie would just be able to admire him in the morning light – the gentle curve of his fringe, the length of his lashes, the rounded tip of his nose. How he would have a whole lifetime to count and kiss every single freckle on Arne’s body.

And he stood.

He found Arne in the dark. Or, rather, he found the bed and crawled on, and his hand found Arne’s hip and he slid them up to cup Arne’s face. As he sealed Arne’s lips with his own in his final apology, he couldn’t believe he had pushed Arne away – and he knew to his very core that he’d never be able to do it again. They’d work it out, somehow. Arne pulled away slightly, ‘’you’re enough, too,’’ he breathed and kissed Eddie again.

Slowly, Eddie brushed his fingers against the top of his tunic, hooking his fingers into the strings. Arne had told him he knew what sex was...but how much did he _actually_ know? Maybe it was unfair to do it so quickly, without Arne fully understanding the weight of it...but Eddie thought, to hell with it. He’d teach Arne about everything. Just the thought of leaving this to someone else made Eddie angry, ‘’I want to make love to you,’’ he said levelly. Arne made an adorable squealing noise and a slapping noise that followed made Eddie realise that Arne had hid his face behind his hands. Eddie chuckled, ‘’what are you doing that for? I can’t see you anyway.’’ He wished he could, but he didn’t have the patience nor the determination to find a candle.

‘’Don’t say embarrassing things like that!’’

‘’I’m just alerting you of what I’m going to do so you don’t freak out when I start taking your clothes off.’’

‘’See! Embarrassing things!’’ Arne complained but he grew compliant when Eddie chuckled and kissed him again. As Eddie began undoing the strings, which was much harder in the dark, Arne shifted, ‘’what...what about all that stuff about you being a king and me being a commoner?’’

‘’It doesn’t matter. I told you. You’re enough. I don’t care if you were a slum born cripple,’’ he bumped their foreheads together, ‘’I don’t think you realise how amazing you are.’’

‘’T-thanks,’’ he could tell Arne was blushing, even if he couldn’t see him.

The string came undone and Eddie tossed it on the floor. They could find it when they located a candle. He slipped his hands under Arne’s tunic, ‘’arms up,’’ he murmured and Arne obediently extended his arms over his head as Eddie pulled it off. Immediately, once he got rid of the tunic, his hands slid down Arne’s chest. He could picture all the freckles scattered there and he leaned down to kiss the hollow of Arne’s throat. The witchling shivered, ‘’so,’’ Eddie teased, nipping at his shoulder, ‘’what has your esteemed mother told you about sex, then?’’

‘’Um...’’ Arne was clearly finding it hard to concentrate, especially as Eddie began kissing down his neck, ‘’that if I ever feel...like, ah... putting my dick in anyone, that’s called sex and I should speak to her first... a-and...’’ Arne stuttered as Eddie kissed down his chest and flicked his tongue against a nipple, ‘’that if an alpha ever wants to...uh, put his dick in my ass, I should say no and run like hell, c-cause that’s barbarism.’’

Eddie chuckled and closed his lips around the nipple, playing with it with his tongue. Arne sucked in a harsh breath. In the next instance, Eddie grabbed his ankles and pulled him down so he was lying down on the small bed. He crawled over him, ‘’well, I’m sorry to inform you, Arne, but you can’t run from me,’’ he gave a wolfish grin and dived down. His lips made contact with Arne’s neck and he kissed, trying to hold back so he wouldn’t freak Arne out, ‘’I see that...’’ Eddie flicked his tongue against Arne’s ear and the witchling shivered, ‘’your mother has failed to tell you how good it can feel.’’

‘’S-sex feels good?’’ Arne asked, only half-listening.

‘’Does this feel bad?’’

‘’No...’’ Arne whispered.

Eddie smiled but then kissed Arne’s cheek, ‘’since it’s your first time, tell me if you want me to stop, alright? At any point. I won’t get angry.’’

Arne gave an amused huff, even though Eddie could tell he was nervous, ‘’if I don’t like it I’ll stop you even if you get angry, trust me.’’

‘’Don’t worry, you’ll like it,’’ Eddie assured, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

Arne grabbed his face and kept him there. Now Eddie could tell he was _really_ nervous, ‘’um...maybe...just stay here?’’

‘’We could die tomorrow, Arne. I don’t want to die without having you.’’

‘’Gee, that’s such a turn on,’’ Arne deadpanned, ‘’please, do tell me more about our impending death.’’

Eddie laughed and kissed the tip of Arne’s nose. Then he turned serious, ‘’if you really want to stop...’’

‘’No, I...’’ Arne gave an adorable, quiet laugh, ‘’I’m just nervous.’’

Eddie kissed him in the dark, ‘’I’ll take care of you. Promise.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Arne conceded. Eddie kissed him one more time for reassurance, and let his eyes flutter closed as Eddie kissed down his throat and chest. Arne giggled as his tongue circled his bellybutton, ‘’I’ve got tickles!’’ he protested.

Eddie snorted, unsurprised, ‘’of course you do,’’ he gave a big, exaggerated kiss to Arne’s stomach, earning him a laugh, and then pulled down Arne’s pants a little, which immediately shut the laugh off. He kissed the exposed hip bone that cut in a sharp V down to Arne’s groin.

‘’Um...can you tell me what you’re going to do?’’ Arne’s voice was tiny.

‘’Nope,’’ Eddie smiled. He was already addicted to the taste of Arne’s skin.

‘’Why?’’ Arne whined, ‘’you’re just making me more nervous.’’

‘’If I tell you,’’ Eddie grazed his teeth lightly against Arne’s lower stomach, hooking his thumbs into his pants, ‘’you won’t let me do it.’’

There was a pause.

‘’You know you’re _really_ not helping, right?’’

Eddie grinned and nipped at Arne’s skin, ‘’just because it sounds weird when you put it into words. But you’ll like it, trust me. And if you don’t, just tell me to stop,’’ he thought about it and then smirked, ‘’although I can’t guarantee I’ll hear you down here,’’ then he yanked down Arne’s pants and the witchling squealed again. Eddie showed him no mercy, sitting up to pull his pants off his ankles and then his under garments. He cast a passing glance at the ladder leading up to the upper deck, ‘’I really hope the girls won’t come downstairs, for their sake,’’ he said and looked at where Arne’s face was in the dark, ‘’and yours.’’

‘’I hate you,’’ embarrassment and nervous anticipation were practically leaking off Arne’s voice.

‘’Let’s change that,’’ Eddie returned to his place between Arne’s legs. Arne closed his eyes again, promising himself he wouldn’t stop Eddie no matter what, unless it hurt. He whimpered and jumped at the first brush of Eddie’s lips on his member. It twitched as Eddie picked it up and dragged his tongue along the length of it. Arne groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. Eddie pumped his hand up and down a few times in slow movements, ‘’you’ve never touched yourself?’’

‘’Wha...no!’’ Arne’s voice was deliciously breathy.

Eddie grinned as he felt Arne harden in his hand and tilted his head, taking him in his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the tip and then began sucking. The moan that ripped itself from Arne’s mouth made Eddie pull back. He heard Arne clamp his hands over his mouth, ‘’sorry,’’ he said, voice muffled, ‘’that was a weird noise.’’

Eddie chuckled. Arne was really too much for his heart, ‘’you really don’t understand what those noises do to me.’’

‘’W-what do they do?’’

Eddie ignored the hardening that had been making itself known in the last few minutes, ‘’you’ll find out soon enough,’’ he said vaguely and took Arne into his mouth again. He sucked vigorously, pumping his head up and down and Arne couldn’t stop the moans that spilled from his mouth. They were quiet and breathy and Eddie could barely hold out long enough for Arne to come – which wasn’t long, considering this was his first time. With a cry, he jerked and Eddie caught it in his mouth. He didn’t mind; everything about Arne tasted sweet. He pulled back, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He heard Arne’s uneven, shaky breathing.

‘’T-that felt good...’’ Arne whispered between pants.

‘’And we’re only just starting,’’ Eddie pulled his tunic and pants and undergarments off and crawled in between Arne’s legs.

‘’What are we going to do now?’’ Arne asked, voice like a melted puddle.

Eddie smiled and caught his mouth in his, ‘’practice barbarism,’’ he said, and scowled, ‘’ah, I’ve got nothing to prepare you with.’’

‘’What does that mean? That doesn’t sound good?’’ panic crept into Arne’s voice.

‘’Relax, that just means... here, just...if you touch me, it’ll be easier,’’ Eddie took his wrist gently but the witchling snatched it back.

‘’Oh, heck no. I’m not touching you...like that. It’s embarrassing!’’

‘’Oh, well,’’ Eddie shrugged in the darkness, ‘’guess I’ll just have to go in dry.’’

Arne gasped, ‘’wait, wait, wait! That sounds scary.’’

‘’Then touch me,’’ Eddie all but purred as he shifted between Arne’s legs, letting the heavy weight of his member rest against Arne’s.

Hesitantly, Arne reached down and brushed a finger against the tip. He bit his bottom lip and slid his hand around it, gasping again at the length and width of it, ‘’it barely fits in my hand!’’ he protested.

‘’Well you do have very small hands,’’ Eddie murmured, shifting sideways to give Arne better access. He was trying not to groan at said small hands working on his length.

‘’Does it feel good?’’ Arne asked in a small voice.

‘’Yes,’’ Eddie’s voice was low. Arne leaned his head against his chest.

‘’It’s getting wet,’’ he murmured thoughtfully, smearing the precum around Eddie’s member with his thumb, ‘’it’s just like when you did it in the hammock.’’

‘’Better,’’ Eddie assured in a strained voice. He caught Arne’s wrist and pulled it away from his member, ‘’that’s enough. It’s alright now.’’ He shifted so he was above Arne again. He found his face in the darkness and brushed his fingers down his face, butterfly light. He traced the outline of his lips with his finger before tapping his middle one against Arne’s lips.

‘’What?’’

‘’Suck,’’ Eddie commanded in a soft, low voice.

‘’You are a weird man, Edgar,’’ Arne said, but he didn’t question it, parting his lips shyly. Eddie slipped his finger in, pressing it against Arne’s tongue, and the witchling began sucking. With his other hand Eddie reached down and took hold of Arne’s member. Arne gasped and jolted, but kept sucking. He moaned around the finger as Eddie began pumping his hand lazily and didn’t protest when another finger was slipped into his mouth. Eddie bit his lip at the erotic sounds that spilled from Arne’s mouth. Finally, he pulled his fingers from his lips. With his dry hand he propped Arne’s legs on either side of his hips.

‘’This may be a little uncomfortable. Tell me if it hurts.’’

‘’Hurts!? Ah!’’ Arne cried out when Eddie worked a finger into him, ‘’t-that feels weird.’’

Eddie leaned in and kissed him again, to distract him. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing Arne. As their tongues mingled, Eddie began moving his finger in and out, till he felt the tell tale slickness around his fingers. Arne shifted and gritted his teeth as the second finger founds its way into him, ‘’alright?’’ Eddie asked, kissing his forehead. Arne only nodded and pulled Eddie into a kiss again.

Eddie wiggled his fingers around. Arne felt impossibly tight and he was scared of hurting him. On the other hand, he was dripping wet himself, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. After a moment longer, when he felt Arne loosen around him, Eddie slipped his fingers out and grabbed Arne’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He leaned in, Arne’s legs in the air, till he was face to face with him. He kissed him gently, ‘’ready?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Arne squeaked.

Eddie kissed him, slow and lingering, before positioning his leaking tip at his entrance. Arne cried out as the head slipped in and the king immediately stopped, ‘’hurts?’’ he asked, leaning over Arne again.

‘’A lil’...’’ Arne gritted his teeth again.

‘’Sorry. I...you’ll get used to it,’’ Eddie offered, wondering if he should stop. But then Arne wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

‘’Go slow,’’ he mumbled. He was trembling in Eddie’s arms. Eddie stroked his sides and stomach and face till he calmed down. Once the trembling stopped, Eddie began sliding in, inch by inch. He exhaled. Arne felt too good, hot and tight and soft. Arne didn’t say anything. He was breathing in and out shakily against Eddie’s neck, clinging onto him. Once Eddie was halfway in he began pulling out. When he started sliding back in, he went smoothly. This time Arne took an inch more, and on the next go, another inch. Within a few minutes Eddie groaned and buried himself in Arne to the hilt.

‘’Does it still hurt?’’ he asked, a little breathlessly.

‘’No,’’ Arne replied, equally breathless, as he kissed Eddie’s neck, copying what the king had done before. Eddie put one hand on his lower thigh for stability, tucked the other one around his back and started thrusting. He was amazed at how quickly Arne became undone against him. His body went limp while his arms tightened around Eddie’s neck. His hardening brushed against Eddie’s stomach with each thrust and his sweet moans spilled straight from Arne’s mouth and into Eddie’s ear.

Too quickly, Arne was clinging to him, ‘’I-I’m gonna-‘’

‘’Not yet,’’ Eddie whispered. He himself was close, enveloped by Arne’s heat and feel and voice and just the knowledge that they were together, finally, irreversibly.

Despite what Eddie had said, in the next minutes Arne was crying out and coming all over his stomach. Eddie kept thrusting into him, unable to stop, wanting to prolong the pleasure but...with a low groan he came, too, managing to pull out in the last minute and come over Arne’s stomach. He collapsed atop the witchling and they held each other while they caught their breaths. Arne stroked Edgar’s bare back, ‘’sorry. You said not to,’’ Eddie just smiled and kissed his collarbone, ‘’you were right. It did feel good. Really good.’’

Eddie was too overwhelmed to think of a snarky retort, ‘’for me, too,’’ he whispered. He found Arne’s mouth in the dark and kissed him, before getting up. In the dark he patted around, till he found something that could be used as a handkerchief. He wiped Arne down and then himself. Naked, he crawled into the bed next to Arne, ‘’come here. I want to hold you,’’ he murmured and Arne happily crawled into his arms, lying his head on his chest and his hand on his stomach. Eddie put an arm around him.

‘’Do you really think we’re going to die tomorrow?’’ Arne asked eventually. He was tracing patterns into Eddie’s muscular stomach.

‘’With Elysia on our side? Nah, no way,’’ Eddie dropped a kiss on the top of Arne’s head. He held Arne closer, ‘’I wish I could see you right now.’’

He heard Arne’s grin in his voice, ‘’what you’d see is a sweaty, bright red mess.’’

Eddie grinned, too, ‘’stop, you’re making me want to get up and search for a candle.’’ He reached down and took Arne’s hand off his stomach, pressing his against it. Arne’s fingers reached just above the knuckles, ‘’you really do have tiny hands,’’ he murmured, pleased.

Arne brushed his fingers against Eddie’s palm before eventually lacing them together and bringing them to his lips to kiss, ‘’I wonder what the girls will say when they come down here in the morning and find us naked.’’

Eddie pressed a last kiss to Arne’s forehead, ‘’they will be rendered speechless by the beauty of my body.’’

*~*~*

‘’Why aren’t you getting better?’’ Cedric sighed, brushing Frith’s sweaty, long hair out of his face.

His husband smiled at him from the bed, golden eyes crinkling on the edges. He was running a fever, ‘’stop worrying. It’s just a cold.’’

‘’You’ve had this cold for weeks,’’ Cedric was agitated. Frith’s illness was one enemy he could not fight.

‘’I’m just worried about Cass and Lian and Eddie. At least Mardell is safe and sound, although gods know how she can deal with juggling the other kingdoms,’’ he sighed and reached up to cradle Cedric’s face, ‘’smile for me, Ceddy.’’

Cedric offered him a sad smile and kissed him gently. Frith looked at him intensely, ‘’Ceddy-‘’

‘’I know what you’re going to say.’’

Frith sighed, ‘’I know you’re worried about me. But Adelais and Chermion have written a long time ago. We have to find Rothaid. Speak to your nephew. He is the king of Arnheim. He will find him.’’

Cedric looked at him sternly, ‘’while you’re sick-‘’

‘’My sickness won’t be healed by you brooding by my bed all day,’’ Frith said with a gentle smile, ‘’no matter how much you want it to,’’ he squeezed his husbands hand, ‘’go, please. Find him. It is high time he came home. I will get better.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you can tell Eddie has Ilia's genes cause that boi loves to SUCK. 
> 
> Also, I started to watch Queer as Folk because I needed some close-to-pornography gay tv shows in my life and let me just tell you, it's so hard watching a show when you hate the main couple, I mean, JUSTIN JUST HAS SUCH AN ANNOYING FACE. AND HE'S SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT I HATE HIM. And Brian is just...well, a walking stereotype of dark brooding mysterious. Like Derek Hale but less cute & charming. He's not even hot??? But tbh I want him to get with Mickey just cause they have a cute dynamic and remind me of Frith & Ceddy cause Mickey is the only person Brian is nice to. 
> 
> RANT OVER, hope you enjoyed the longest porn scene this fic has had so far :D


	25. Return From the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR DARLINGS! EVERYONE WHO IS HUNGOVER SAY 'AYE'!  
> AYE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xiennary123 - hey girl!! Omg I do wonder if you can inherit kinks. Would that make Eddie really kinky or would the four of them have to share. So many questions! And I love how your one and only goal is to see everyone in this story reproduce xD Thank you so much for your review, I love you, happy new year!!!
> 
> Annalenanadjem - your english is perfectly fine, don't worry!! Aw, no, you still hate me for Serafin? I'm sooooory xD Good question - I think Arne knows the basics of sex, like how to concieve a child and stuff. Or at least I hope so xD ''Demetrius put a ring on it'' I'm crying that's so funny xD Thank you so much for your review, it was so entertaining and sweet <3 Happy new year!!
> 
> crepesbaby - MY FAVOURITE GYAL HIIII! OOOOMGGG I'M SO EXCITED FOR WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING, THAT WILL BE A GREAT START TO THE YEAR! Take your time, I'm very patient & I'm also very excited ;) You're a blessing, love you!!!
> 
> extrastellar - don't lie, you are defo hungover ;) Hahah, yeah, when I asked who do you think will fuck first and everyone was like 'DAKI!' I was literally just there like 'HAHA THINK AGAIN''. Ya I've mentioned very briefly that Elysia won't be queen in, like, chapter one, which was 100 years ago xD That was one of the reasons why she kidnapped Amaria - to piss off Merin who won't make her his protogee. But bandits just don't have a tradition of making their succesors their kids - like Merin was protogee before Aris & Bane adopted him and stuff. But ya, dw about forgetting, I forgot too but then I re-read it so... xD And ya Elysia is a single child, and the others are her friends. Anyway, thank you so much for your review, it was SO SO SO nice to read! Love you <3

Spring was in full swing and Cass had enough of being cooped up in the tiny tent. It was hot and stifling and small and he couldn’t take it anymore – neither could his companions. They were given regular water and food and quick, cold baths; they were being kept alive until they served their purpose, whatever that was. Cass had the sickening feeling that it had something to do with Jaha. Cass was most worried about Leanna. The heat was increasing and she was asleep more than she was awake. When she was awake, she wasn’t quite there. Cass suspected overheating but there was more to it – Khandar had broken her and she could only be fixed by leaving, if at all. Her worsening condition made Lian snappy and irritable and her worry kept her up at nights. Cass had no doubt that Leanna would die if she stayed here, and Lian would lose her mind. And Nuria and Mahalia...they had their own kingdoms to run. Cass had dragged them into this mess; it was high time he got them out.

Maybe the heat got to him, too, because his plan was poorly planned and dangerous and reckless. It wasn’t even a plan, really. It was just Cass, snapping, finally, before any of the girls could. Right before it happened, Cass woke up from a dream about Jaha. He didn’t remember much about it – something about a house and the sun and...Jaha. Just Jaha. Cass woke up, exhaled. It had been so good for a moment, warm and safe, when he was in Jaha’s arms. He’d felt just that when they had slept together – even though he had been kidnapped by Hasinai. Jaha made him feel safe. And then reality hit him – he wasn’t with Jaha. He was in a tent, far away – too far away. He wasn’t safe. He was as far away from safe as one could get but...the thing that pushed him over the edge was that he couldn’t see Jaha.

He didn’t even wake up the girls. Cass slipped out of the tent and the two Tetawken tribesmen that always guarded the prisoner tent didn’t even realise until it was too late. They never left the tent. The girls had stopped trying to run a few days after they were dragged into the Tetawken war camp. The guards were there just to intimidate them; they didn’t expect them to try to run. Which was why Cass managed to yank out a beautifully crafted spear from one of the guards and slash the abdomen of the other. It slashed a thin line in brown skin, nowhere near enough to hurt, miles away from killing. The man hissed with anger and shock and pain and all went downhill from there.

Cass found himself staring at the sky, dark and littered with stars and the moon and then the two guards appeared in his vision and he realised he was lying on his back. On the ground. He marvelled at how cool the ground was at night. And then the first kick fell. Cass’ breath was knocked out of him and he didn’t even have time to cry out before another kick was delivered. A foot connected with his head, which began spinning. From there, everything was a whirl of kicks and punches and pain on pain on pain...

And then Cass felt himself slipping into darkness.

*~*~*

Sohail blew out pink-tinged smoke and set down his cards. Around him, his _oda_ groaned. Sohail grinned. They were having their weekly _hookah_ and Sohail was winning, ‘’cheer up, Arun. Don’t be a sore loser,’’ Sohail passed the pipe to the beautiful, grumpy boy.

‘’It’s no fun if you’re the only one winning, _Kadin_ ,’’ he grumbled.

Sohail chuckled and exchanged looks with Hadia, ‘’shall I let someone win for a change?’’

‘’Fear not, _Kadin_ ,’’ Lilia smirked, ‘’we will win all by ourselves.’’

If someone else had been Elias’ bride-to-be, they would have undoubtedly worried about Lilia – she was a little vicious, determined thing and they would have been constantly haunted by the thought that she could steal the sultan away. They would have hated the harem. As it went, Sohail was slowly getting used to being loved again. He was convinced of Elias’ love (who reminded him of it every day) so he did not worry about the harem. He doubted Elias would use it ever again. Sohail begun shuffling the cards again as the pipe was passed around when the doors to the small, material-clad room opened. Mudrik _Agha_ walked in. He looked simultaneously younger, more alive than Sohail remembered, and worried to his very core. Sohail wondered if it had something to do with that night, when he had caught them together...doing what, exactly? He tried not to think about it.

‘’Sohail _Kadin_ ,’’ Mudrik bowed to him, then to Siddharth and Mehedi, eyes down. Had Sohail not seen them together, he would have thought they were strangers, ‘’the sultan requests your immediate presence in his chambers.’’

‘’Well, would you look at that?’’ Sohail put the cards down and smiled at his _oda_ , ‘’you will finally have the means to win, Arun.’’ He stood, nodded at Mudrik and walked past him.

‘’Mudrik _Agha_ ,’’ Mehedi stood suddenly, waving a hand at his _oda_ so they would continue playing, ‘’a word?’’

Mudrik bowed his head respectfully as Sohail disappeared behind the doors. Mehedi walked past him briskly and Mudrik followed him, out of the Hookah room and outside. It was a beautiful spring day, not too hot, but then again it wasn’t even afternoon yet. Mehedi stopped behind a large tree, leaning on it so that no one could see him from the complex of harem buildings. As soon as Mudrik was within reach, Mehedi grabbed his jacket and pulled him flush against him. Their lips found each other without either thinking about it.

For a while, they just stood there, brushing their lips softly together, just basking in each other’s presences. Mehedi pulled back first. He straightened Mudrik’s knee-long jacket, his fingers fluttering over exposed collarbones, ‘’I’ve thought about what you said, about running away,’’ he said quietly, playing with the golden hem of Mudrik’s jacket, ‘’about the...tiny house and...making each other happy,’’ he flushed harder with each word. Mehedi was used to sex and pleasing other people and making them feel good – starting a family, living for himself, living for Mudrik...he didn’t know how to do that. But he was willing to try, ‘’I...want that. I want us to run.’’

Mudrik’s dark eyes widened. In the next instance Mehedi found himself showered with kisses. He giggled, so happy he thought he would burst. Mudrik pressed a last kiss to Mehedi’s nose and leaned their foreheads together, ‘’really? Promise you’re not teasing me.’’

‘’I wouldn’t tease you about that,’’ Mehedi grinned and Mudrik grinned back, inexplicably happy, ‘’I just want to stay for Sohail’s wedding. I owe him that much. But after...we can sneak away during the banquet. Never look back,’’ he found Mudrik’s hand against his side and laced their fingers together, ‘’just you and me.’’

Mudrik’s grin melted away and he looked heatedly at Mehedi before kissing him, long and deep and slow, ‘’just you and me,’’ he echoed.

*~*~*

‘’Is that my official bride to be?’’ Elias sing-songed when he heard the knock to his door and indeed Sohail slipped inside, smiling. Elias opened his arms and Sohail went to him, melting into his embrace. Elias dropped a kiss on his head.

‘’Why did you want to see me?’’ Sohail murmured softly, closing his eyes, taking in Elias’ heat.

‘’I’ve finalised the plans for the new wing,’’ Elias said, and Sohail pulled back, ‘’I wanted to show you,’’ he took Sohail’s hand and led him over to the desk, where a huge piece of parchment was being held open by a half-empty wine goblet and some heavy book. Sohail leaned on the table and peered at the sketches of what soon would be his chambers. Elias came up behind him, putting his arms on either side of Sohail and leaning against him. He pointed to the various sections of the sketches, ‘’there will be an open archway here, in my wall, that will lead to your chambers. Of course you will sleep here, in my bed, but this will be exclusively your space. We will need to talk about what you want to have in there. You can have anything you want. And then there will be two rooms behind that, one for Moe now, the other for him when he grows older. We will furnish that accordingly, too. And here,’’ he pointed to the end, ‘’I want a bath. Bigger than the one outside. We’ll build a balcony so that we can look out at the gardens, but there will be a roof so that rainwater won’t get in.’’

Sohail stared at the drawings, ‘’this is...very well thought out,’’ he said finally, ‘’but gods, Elias, this is so extravagant! And it will take years to build!’’

‘’Two years, precisely,’’ Elias said with a grin, ‘’and I want it to be extravagant. I want you and Moe to have everything that is the best.’’

Sohail smiled. Not because he would literally be bathing in gold up to his ears, but because Elias had probably poured over these sketches for nights on end, figuring out what would be best for his family. He grinned cheekily to himself and shuffled back, deliberately pressing his ass to Elias’ crotch, ‘’so...what if we have other children, hm?’’

Elias inhaled sharply, ‘’uh...we’ll add a new wing?’’

Sohail knew he had him, by the way Elias’ voice wavered and by the feel of his hardening, ‘’you’re so easy to arouse,’’ Sohail chuckled.

‘’Hey! I’m a very sexually active man. What do you expect?’’

‘’Nothing less,’’ Sohail turned sharply in Elias’ arms and kissed him on the mouth, ‘’let me thank you properly for that new wing,’’ he murmured seductively against Elias’ mouth and slid to his knees.

Soon enough Elias was clutching the edge of the desk till his knuckles turned wide, gritting his teeth to keep his groans at bay. Sohail knew all his weak spots, even after four years of being celibate. He had Elias finishing in record time. And as soon as he stood back up he found himself being thrown onto the bed. Where, in Elias’ opinion, he should be all the time.

*~*~*

Demetrius was ever so slightly annoyed when Arlie, his brother, came to deliver a message grumpily. When he didn’t drink, Arlie was usually just a moody teenager. But what Demetrius was annoyed about was that he was intruding on valuable Demetrius-Aki time. He was having an afternoon tea with the omega, even though Aki mostly didn’t talk, just sipped his tea and stared at the table. Demetrius just chatted on about everything and anything, avoiding the subject of their marriage like fire. And then Arlie came in, looking as scruffy as always, ‘’there’s guests.’’

Demetrius sighed, ‘’no one was invited.’’

Arlie shrugged, ‘’they say they’re royals.’’

‘’Probably one of the many royals of Kainan,’’ Demetrius stood and gave Aki a smile, ‘’excuse me.’’

‘’Demetrius,’’ Aki stood suddenly and then faltered as Demetrius looked at him, ‘’I-I was wondering if I could, maybe...go home for today. And tomorrow.’’

Demetrius’ face fell but he quickly summoned a smile, ‘’but you’ll come back after that?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Aki said quickly, ‘’I just need to...sort everything out. I haven’t seen my sibling since the ball.’’

The king nodded, ‘’let them know they are always welcome here. I’ll have a carriage brought round,’’ he hesitated, before walking around the table. He put an arm around Aki’s waist and pressed a careful kiss to his cheek. He let go quickly, before Aki could protest, and followed his brother out of the tea room and down to the throne room, ‘’this better be important.’’

Demetrius quickly overtook Arlie, who walked like he didn’t have to be anywhere, and entered the throne room by himself. The people who turned towards him looked as far from being royals as you could get. The alpha man was broad and powerfully built, dressed in a simple green tunic and worn brown pants. He had black hair and his jaw was covered by a short cropped beard. A pair of sharp, grey eyes studied Demetrius as he entered. Next to him was a shorter, slighter man of carrot-orange hair, a single grey streak running through it. He, too, was dressed simply, and he held a little auburn-haired girl of perhaps four in his arms. They bowed their heads, ‘’your grace.’’

The king took them in wearily, ‘’who are you?’’ he demanded, maybe too sharply.

The two men exchanged looks like they’ve been dealing with royals for far too long. The orange haired man finally spoke, ‘’I am Celestine. Your father’s cousin. This is my husband, Caomhán Rotavelle, and our youngest daughter, Otilia.’’

 Demetrius’ mouth fell open. He quickly shut it and then exclaimed, ‘’you’re the lost king of Kainan, Celestine Hyndestane!’’

Celestine gave him a warm smile, ‘’I haven’t been that for many years. It’s just Celestine Rotavelle now.’’

The king finally remembered himself, ‘’welcome to court,’’ Demetrius quickly waved over a servant, ‘’food and chambers for our guests, immediately,’’ he turned back to them as the servant hurried away, ‘’I...I had no idea you were in Sahr all these years.’’

Celestine shrugged and smiled at Caomhán, ‘’your grandmother Elentina gave us permission to inhabit your mountains. She was a good woman.’’

Demetrius studied them for a moment, ‘’if I may ask, what are you doing at my court?’’

Caomhán’s eyes darkened, ‘’we’ve received news that our elder daughter has been kidnapped.’’

‘’And who is your daughter?’’

‘’Thais Rotavelle.’’

Demetrius’ golden skin paled, ‘’the...assassin hunter? The one that caused all that trouble in Moriya?’’ Elias often wrote to his cousin about his troubles.

Celestine smiled sweetly, ‘’the same one that travelled to Kainan and has disappeared from the ports. Or so we’ve heard.’’

‘’I’m sorry for your...troubles,’’ Demetrius said carefully, ‘’but I don’t understand how this is any of my business.’’

‘’Why, we’re family, are we not?’’ Celestine said brightly, ‘’besides, Thais was born on Sahrian soil. So she is Sahrian by birth, and thus your responsibility.’’

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Caomhán added, ‘’we’ve written to queen Mardell, who is overseeing Edgar’s kingdom right now, and our son, who is regent in the place of king Cassius. They will take care of the matter of finding our daughter.’’

Demetrius looked between them, ‘’so why did you come down from your mountains after twenty years?’’

Celestine shrugged, ‘’we need to be able to communicate with Kainan during these troubling times, something that is rather hard when you have to come down a mountain every time to deliver a letter.’’

‘’We’ll stay here,’’ Caomhán said, ‘’until our daughter is found.’’

‘’We hope we are welcome, your grace,’’ Celestine added, although his tone suggested that they would stay regardless.

Demetrius fought back a sigh, ‘’of course,’’ his life just got a whole lot more complicated.

*~*~*

Jaha had been unable to calm himself since word came from Tetawken that they had his pale king. He was agitated, he couldn’t sleep at night and he trained so vigorously he ended up hurting himself on multiple occasions. Now he sat on a rock by the river where he had bathed with Cass the first time and brooded. He heard Hok’ee approach – he had no idea how his best friend was also the best hunter in Hasinai, since he sounded like an elephant when he approached. Well, technically, he was just a walking mountain of muscles. They were back in their temporary camp, away from the main war camp – away from Micco, which also meant Hok’ee was agitated. But he was also better at hiding it.

‘’You’re in love with him,’’ Hok’ee said. He didn’t feel like leading up to it.

‘’Was that a question,’’ Jaha grumbled, staring out at the river, ‘’or a statement?’’

‘’Statement,’’ Hok’ee sat down heavily next to him.

‘’And you’re in love with Micco Bird-Catcher.’’

‘’No. Well, yes. Maybe. A little bit, anyway.’’

‘’I could arrange to have you two wedded. You’d get a bigger tent,’’ Jaha said thoughtfully.

Hok’ee snorted, ‘’thanks. But, no. I want to, but I’ll wait till he’ll have me. _If_ he will.’’

‘’He’d be a fool not to,’’ Jaha offered, straightening, and smiled at his friend.

Hok’ee smiled back, ‘’so...you are in love with Cass?’’

‘’Now it’s a question.’’

‘’Are you going to answer?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Hok’ee raised a thick eyebrow, ‘’yes, you’re going to answer or yes, you’re in love with Cass?’’

‘’Yes, I’m going to answer,’’ Jaha sighed, ‘’and yes, I’m in love with Cass. And I’m going to whoop his ass when I find him. And then I’ll teach him our language so I can yell at him and tell him how stupid he is.’’

Hok’ee chuckled, ‘’and then you’ll marry him, fuck him and start a family.’’

Jaha smiled at the prospect, ‘’yeah. But the fucking will come first.’’

‘’That sounds like a threat,’’ Hok’ee chuckled again.

‘’So,’’ Jaha turned to him, ‘’how come you came to seek me out?’’

‘’Oh, yeah, the other tribes arrived.’’

‘’WHAT!?’’ Jaha jumped to his feet, ‘’why didn’t you say so sooner, idiot?’’ he ran from the river, leaving Hok’ee alone, through the small forest and into the clearing where the temporary war camp was set up. It was larger than usual, since this time they were going to battle – Jaha had taken every Hasinai warrior he could get his hands on. And now the campsite was crowded. Jaha glimpsed paint; not just Hasinai blue, but Mohigan grey and Myaamia green, too.

Jaha spotted the leader of the Myaamia cave tribe first. A middle aged woman of golden skin and golden hair and golden eyes. She had a stuffed wolf made into a head piece, the upper jaw munching down on her fringe, teeth grazing her forehead. It made her look vicious and unpredictable but her smile was welcoming as she spotted Jaha coming up to her, ‘’Hateya Rising-Sun,’’ Jaha extended his arm. He noticed a green symbol painted in the crevice of her breasts, ‘’thank you for answering my call.’’

‘’We are allies and family, Jahiem Returned from Death,’’ Hateya clasped his arm and squeezed, ‘’we answer the call of war.’’

An old man with grey hair pulled back in a ponytail and a wooden cane hobbled over. His brown face was dripping with wrinkles so the grey paint on his face was barely distinguishable; he squinted at Jaha, ‘’last time I saw you, you were a little boy,’’ he croaked.

‘’Lonato Night Star,’’ Jahiem clasped his arm, too, and despite looking old and frail, Lonato’s grip was strong, ‘’thank you for coming.’’

Lonato nodded a few times, ‘’it’s time to show those Tetawken bastards their place,’’ he sighed heavily, ‘’if only Aiyana still lived. This Kanuna Spirit Dancer will do Khandar no good.’’

Hateya looked around at the camp, ‘’I have brought all my warriors; Lonato has brought his. We are ready to attack.’’

Jaha nodded, his insides, which had been twisting since Cass disappeared, settling, ‘’then we attack.’’

*~*~*

Salena’s blade came down and Kane parried it at the last moment, swinging to meet Valeri’s sword as well, ‘’too slow,’’ he went for the abdomen and halted his blade an inch from Valeri’s stomach, smirking up at him, ‘’you’re dead.’’

‘’You talk too much,’’ the cool bite of Salena’s blade was at the back of Kane’s neck in a flash, ‘’and you’re dead.’’

Kane straightened and Salena withdrew her sword and put it in her scabbard, clearly pleased with herself. Valeri hopped on the spot, spraying snow that had coated the courtyard everywhere, ‘’I’m cold and miserable. Lunch?’’

‘’Would love to,’’ Salena perked up, ‘’and heated wine. You coming, Kane?’’ 

There was a polite grunt and the three of them turned to the doorway leading to the palace. A man stood within.

‘’Your grace, your mate wants to see you,’’ the palace Hermes, a grumpy, seasoned warrior, bowed his head.

Kane frowned. Airleas never called for him – mostly because Kane spent as much time as he could around him. He slid his sword into his scabbard, ‘’get that wine without me,’’ he said distractedly. He tried to calm his irrational, growing worry as he ventured inside the dark, gloomy palace and up the many staircases till he reached his old chambers, which now belonged to Airleas. Swallowing, he gave a gentle knock on the doors before pushing them open.

Airleas was standing by the window. There was a letter in his hand.

‘’Airleas, you wanted to-‘’ Kane froze. Airleas had turned around. There were tears in his sharp, dark eyes, and fear, and shock. His hands were trembling visibly, even from where Kane was standing. He was clutching the letter so hard the parchment was crumpled, ‘’what’s wrong?’’ Kane breathed. He crossed the room to get to his mate but Airleas stopped him, thrusting out the letter. Gingerly, Kane plucked it from his fingers, ‘’when did you get this?’’ he asked gently.

‘’This morning,’’ Airleas whispered, ‘’I only opened it now,’’ he took in a shaky breath and walked to the bed, ‘’read it,’’ he murmured, sinking onto the mattress. He looked shell shocked.

As much as Kane wanted to comfort him, he turned to the letter. The seal had been broken by Airleas but it was...the seal of house Eiris. His seal. And the only other family that could use that seal was king Cedric Eiris, and his children. Unable to quell his worry, Kane read.

_To the king of Arnheim,_

_I am Cedric, the king of Kainan, and your uncle. Although we have never met, I trust that you will read this letter and provide help with a problem that has gone unresolved for twenty years. As you undoubtedly know from your history lessons, twenty years ago Emperor Shayan of Asakura was disposed and his daughter, Empress Ceawlin, was forced to win back her throne. The rebels needed to dispose of all the Aradhayas in order to gain power. Her brothers were sent away – Damasus to the army and Rothaid to the temples. Rothaid was three. Once she returned to her throne, she brought Damasus back – but all trace of Rothaid disappeared._

_For twenty years, Ceawlin has been looking for her lost brother, Prince Rothaid Aradhaya, without luck. For her help in reinstating Queen Chermion to the Mutzrian throne, the Henan house has also been involved in a search. Recently, it had been discovered that prince Rothaid had been sent to temples in Mutzre, where he completed his training as priest. Unfortunately at the time when this was discovered, he had already been sent as spiritual guide for the 18 th company of the Mutzrian army which had been massacred by the Yamese army. We can only hope Yame is god-fearing enough not to have killed the priest. Since you now rule Yame, our last hope is to have you search for him. If he is alive, he likely does not know who he is. We implore you to find him, or any news of him, and when you do send word as quickly as possible. Empress Ceawlin should be reunited with her brother. _

_Prince Rothaid’s name was changed when he entered the temples._

_He is now called Airleas._

_Cedric Eiris, the King of Kainan_

Slowly, Kane lowered the letter. His fingers loosened all by themselves and it fluttered to the floor. He turned to Airleas, who was sitting on the bed, staring at his trembling fingers. Kane went to him and sat on the bed, feeling stunned and numb. Airleas looked up at him, ‘’I’m a prince,’’ he whispered in a broken voice.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I’ve got a sister,’’ Airleas’ voice cracked.

‘’Rothaid...’’ Kane reached for him.

The first tear spilled, ‘’don’t call me that. That’s not my name.’’

Kane felt as if someone was squeezing his heart with an iron fist, ‘’I love you,’’ he whispered and his voice cracked, too.

Airleas reached for him and in the next instance Kane was kissing him, hard, and Airleas wasn’t tensing up against him, but relaxing into his mate’s touch. Airleas wrapped his arms around Kane’s neck and brought him closer. Kane kissed him harder, and harder still, with an uncontrolled desperation and Airleas kissed him back. They parted and Airleas pressed their foreheads together, ‘’I love you, too,’’ he whispered breathlessly and Kane kissed him again.

‘’Let me hold you,’’ he requested quietly. And Airleas let him, for the first time. Kane wrapped his arms around him. Perhaps he should have gone slower, but he couldn’t. Once his arms were around his mate, finally, he pressed him against his chest, cradled him, and kissed him again, ‘’is it alright?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Airleas curled into him, clinging to him.

Kane pressed a light kiss to his jaw and a butterfly light trail of kisses down his neck. He stopped at the junction between his shoulder and his neck, ‘’this is where I’ll bite you,’’ he murmured, grazing his teeth lightly against that spot and following up with a kiss, ‘’when you’re ready. So...’’ his voice cracked again and trembled, ‘’...if they take you away, come back to me.’’

‘’They won’t take me away,’’ Airleas assured softly, and smiled, ‘’you wouldn’t let them.’’

They held each other for hours to come.


	26. No Man's Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO  
> soo...as always, I'm already thinking about the next fic, since this one is slowly coming to a close. 
> 
> I dunno, I really wanna write another part to this. I'm literally bursting with ideas - I wanna do a storyline for the Salarian prince that Demetrius was engaged to, and Aki proxied for; something about the assassins, about their guild, I dunno, maybe a little inspired by 'rotten to the core'?; something based off the match-making system from Mulan, how you're all paraded and taught how to behave and then this person chooses you a husband, idk; I wanna have a blind king and an age gap between him & his arranged-marriage husband. I've thought about this one a lot; war, where the loser becomes the spoils of war to the winning king; thief bdsm?? I have this written down, I have no idea what I was thinking at the time, but I can work with this???; I wanna do plagues & witch hunts. That would be the theme, so we'd see a lot more of Arne; MORE HAREM; a three-way? It's about time; something about a spoilt Asakurian prince teasing and harassing one of the silent Asakurian guards to make them react... 
> 
> If you've watched 'the prince of Egypt' then something based off the scene where Moses is given a slave girl and she sits on the bed concealed (I mean she ran away at that point but yano) - I just want a cheeky uke who doesn't care about seme's status, and is bad mouthing him all the time hoping to be executed or something and eventually love; CRUSADERS!; lady in waiting x a queen; important arranged marriage for the sake of alliance - ups, one of the prince's is mates with the bethrothed's brother tho!; a one armed brute?... idk, so many ideas. 
> 
> But basically idk if you guys want another part? Like, I feel like I'm forcing it a bit with asking for attention and reviews and assurance that you guys like it, when I'm updating all the time. It's kind of unfair? So up to you. I was also thinking of doing a side story where everything is tied up. We get to see everything that has happened before, after and in between all three parts, so the minor love stories, kids growing up etc. Like Merin & Bane & Mayflower & the rest of the bandits actually meeting as teens and becoming friends, Elenia's story, Wiss & Dieu's love story, Johan & Serafin raising Cel before... like this is just a couple, and just for Dynasty. I have tons of ideas. Let me know what you want? Maybe you don't want anything? idk, I'm open. 
> 
> Thank you Dee & Xiennary123 for reviewing, you guys are awesome and I'm already late for something and I've written all that ^ so there's no time but I just wanna say thank you and I appreciate it so much and you guys are great!!!!!!  
> (yes, I'm going to see The Last Jedi for the 2nd time, don't judge me)

Spring in Sahr always melted away the winter’s chill faster than in Kainan. Even though Aki had promised to come back after two days, he was still steering clear of the Sahrian palace. He was in Amren, which was as busy as ever, and he was numb inside. He didn’t know what to do. After hearing what had happened, his mother had practically ripped the royal robes off her children and sold them as fast as she could, fetching enough money to repair the windows and walls of their house, and begin preparation for the next winter. Nobody protested. Despite all the novelty of a palace, they had grown up with warning of nobility – it was in their bones to be weary of them, especially when they became interested in common folk...especially when a king did.

‘’Mother, I will have to return eventually,’’ Aki said dejectedly, ‘’I promised him I would.’’

His mother swiped her hand across the rope hanging between their cottage and the shed in the garden, moving a freshly washed linen to the side so she could glare at her son, ‘’I’ll lug a chair up so you can sit by your sister and stare out of the window all day, shall I?’’ her eyes softened as she glanced up, to the second floor, where the window to Sage’s and Aki’s room was open, letting in the fresh air, ‘’you’re a beautiful boy, Aki. You’re my little, silver blessing. But he doesn’t want to marry you, not really.’’

Aki sighed. He was frayed from all the arguing and all the lectures, ‘’I know. But I still need to make him understand that. I don’t want to be like the man who hurt Sage. I won’t leave him hanging, even if he won’t wait for me.’’

But Mrs Freelander shook her head, ‘’he doesn’t care, Aki. If you go back there, he’ll think it’s entertaining and try to keep you there. It has been a week and he hasn’t bothered to send a letter to fetch you back,’’ she transferred the basket of washing under her other arm and patted Aki’s cheek, ‘’there’s no point of you going.’’

‘’Right,’’ Aki said numbly.

His mother sighed, ‘’run along, then. I’ll finish the washing.’’

Tired of gods only knew what, Aki didn’t argue with her. He went back inside the house, looked dejectedly around the kitchen. Why was it that he couldn’t seem to find a place here? Once he would have started up dinner or gone to the herb shop to switch with Elba or minded Nova and Leann playing out in the street – now he didn’t want to do any of those things. He decided he needed sleep. He didn’t sleep at night properly, his head filled with Demetrius. He trailed upstairs, to his bedroom. Sage was, as always, by the window, head craned to look at the streets and out into the barely visible town square. Aki went to the window, ‘’it’s cold. You should close the window,’’ it was funny how he still said those things, on instincts. Sage barely moved. Even if it snowed and the room was freezing, she wouldn’t get up to do such a futile thing.

Aki closed the shutters and turned to look at his sister. Her long hair pooled around her, her fingers limp on the arms of the chair. Aki picked up her blanket off her bed and threw it over her shoulders. Without really meaning to, the words slipped out of him, ‘’I wonder if he’s waiting for me. Like you wait for him.’’

Aki thought he imagined the subtle shift in his sister’s posture. But then, with a horrible cracking noise, Sage turned her head. It hung over her shoulder, too stiff from staring sideways to be kept upright. Aki gasped as his sisters violet eyes concentrated on him, and Aki felt as if a thousand white-hot thunder bolts had rained down on him. The wrath of gods boiled in Sage’s eyes, and it was directed at him. Aki stumbled back, despite himself, ‘’w-what?’’ but his sister continued to stare at him silently, ‘’no way, Sage. I’m not going back. He’s not going to wait for me.’’

Sage looked at him for a moment longer and Aki felt something crack inside him under his sister’s gaze. Then the furious glare faded into nothingness and Sage’s head fell back against her shoulder as she turned to look out of the window once more. Aki stood there, unable to move, until suddenly someone banged their fist on the Freelander’s front door, loud enough to make Aki jump, ‘’coming!’’ he yelled, casting one more nervous glance at Sage before thundering down the door. He flew through the kitchen and yanked the doors open.

Aki’s heart stopped.

‘’You said two days,’’ Demetrius said. He was dressed appropriately, in dark, normal clothes so he could pass for a merchant. There was a nicely packaged box under his arm and a carriage dwindling behind him, ‘’I though you forgot about me.’’

‘’You make a point of making yourself remembered,’’ Aki’s throat was dry. His heart was thundering in his heart. It was painful, seeing Demetrius. He wanted to touch him, Aki realised. In whatever way. Just to force himself to realise that the king himself had gone all the way to ask Aki to come back with him...again.

‘’Aki, whose at the door?’’ Mrs Freelander came into the kitchen, having finished the washing.

Before Aki could make up some half-assed excuse, he was moved to the side by Demetrius’ gentle arm, ‘’hello, Mrs Freelander.’’

Aki’s mother’s eyes darkened but she curtsied nonetheless, ‘’your majesty. It is an honour.’’ Demetrius smiled sadly, because he knew it wasn’t, and placed the boxed gift on the table, ‘’we do not need bribes, your grace,’’ Mrs Freelander’s voice had more bite than permissible when speaking to a king, but Demetrius didn’t even seem to notice.

‘’It is not a bribe; it’s a gift,’’ Demetrius said, brown eyes sweeping the room, ‘’where are your other children, madam?’’

‘’The youngers are playing outside. Vance...’’ Mrs Freelander hesitated and then genuine gratitude appeared in her eyes, ‘’the medicine you sent the other day helped. Thank you, your grace.’’

Demetrius smiled softly, ‘’I’m glad he’s all right,’’ he turned to Aki, who stood frozen to the spot, ‘’I won’t force you to come back with me,’’ he said softly, ‘’if this is truly what you want, if this is where you want to stay, then I won’t drag you back by force. You will be provided for, for your whole life. I won’t be able to forget you, ever,’’ he reached out and took Aki’s hand, shyly, ‘’but if there’s even the slightest hope that you might love, might want to be with me, then come back with me right now. We’ll work it out. I want to marry you, Aki. No matter our positions. No matter what you think, or what your mother has made you think for most of your life. I want to be with you,’’ he squeezed Aki’s hand, let go and stepped away, ‘’but right now it’s your choice whether you want to try to be with me.’’

Aki stared at him with wide eyes. Demetrius looked so vulnerable, so open. Not like a king. Just like Demetrius, the man who had welcomed Aki, a mere servant, in his bed when he sleepwalked, who held him until morning light made Aki wake, who gave him one of the best paying positions in the palace just because Aki asked, who had come down to the dirty, immoral Amren twice to see him... Aki glanced at his mother, but she knew as well as he did that her hatred for nobles did not matter anymore. And for the first time Aki realised that, if they separated, he wouldn’t be the one waiting at the window for the other’s return.

Demetrius would.

‘’Let’s go,’’ he whispered and walked out of the doors before his courage abandoned him. He climbed up into the carriage, took a deep breath and finally let himself hope

*~*~*

In the grey light of dawn, Hasinai crouched in the trees surrounding the Tetawken war camp. There were few of them out, painted red. Sentries and cooks, a few early birds. Jaha, balanced on a thick arm of a tree, glanced around. He knew where to look and yet it took him a minute to locate the dozens of grey-painted faces of Lonato’s warriors, blending into the sky as they shuffled closer to camp. Hateya’s archers remained in the trees, green war paint mixing with the leaves. They were waiting for the chaos to begin. Finally, Jaha picked out his own warriors; Hok’ee, behind a tree trunk, thick bow drawn, his long braid brushing his thigh, the blue hand-print on his chest dried now, from when Jaha had pressed it there; Mohe, leading the first line of warriors, twin axes as silver as his hair as he approached the tents; their sister, Yona, crouched on the branch of the same tree as Jaha, eyes narrowed, one arm on the long wooden spear strapped to her back, ready to attack; all around them their tribesmen, ready to fight. Jaha steadied himself. His bow was strapped to his back but he was going in with the second line, so he, too, wielded a spear. Their mission was simple - kill as little as possible, find Cass. Kanuna was to be left to Jaha.

A whistle in the air, of an arrow shooting into the sky, made ears of the Tetawken Sentries prick up as they turned their heads up. Their throats were perfectly exposed as the first line of warriors ran and slashed red lines against them before they could even realise what was going on. Already there was a scream; a woman, who looked like a healer, had dropped a basket of corn and was running into the labyrinth of tents. Hasinai had orders not to kill non-combatants, but this was a war camp; there wouldn’t be many of those.

A subtle hand gesture later, Jaha and nearly fifty other warriors were jumping down from trees. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Yona was beside him, running with such speed and accuracy that they were almost one person. They reached the line of tents just as chaos exploded around them. People burst from their tents and the archers fired.

*~*~*

The island that didn’t classify as land rose out of the water, nearly fooling Elysia into thinking they were on shallow ends of the sea. It was beautiful, in a way, but Elysia had never been good at identifying beautiful things. Amaria was beautiful. She knew that much.

‘’Lys,’’ Eddie’s annoyed voice reached her ears, ‘’are you listening?’’

Elysia turned and grinned at him, ‘’sorry, captain.’’

The four of them were gathered on deck of the boat, going over the plan again, ‘’as I said,’’ Eddie gave Elysia a pointed look, ‘’we’re here a day early, thank the gods. They won’t expect us. The cult will be here tomorrow, if Raaisel is to be believed,’’ Eddie pointed at Elysia and Arne, ‘’you two will stay on the ship, make them believe this is all we have thought up. They will attack and as soon as they do, you will turn back, and act like we have turned tail and ran. Don’t let the ship sustain too much damage. As soon as they dock to the island, you will double back to help us out,’’ Eddie hesitated, ‘’Arne can’t fight so I’m counting on you to protect him, Lys.’’

‘’Hey!’’ Arne protested, but Elysia grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders.

‘’Great. I’ll just follow all my protective instincts.’’

Arne frowned, ‘’you have none.’’

Elysia’s grin grew, ‘’exactly.’’

Eddie ignored them, ‘’Amaria, you’ll hide inside the island with me. We’ll catch them by surprise. You’ll get the royals out of the cave, as soon as possible; by that time Elysia and Arne should be there with the ship. You’ll get on it and stay there, protecting the royals. I’ll have your back and hopefully Elysia will arrive quickly enough to back me up.’’

Elysia shrugged, ‘’as good a plan as any. I don’t really like Amaria being inside, though.’’

‘’We’ve got no choice,’’ Edgar said, ‘’we only have two seasoned fighters, after all. But the four of us is all we have, and it’s going to have to be enough.’’

‘’I hope it is. What if there’s, like, a hundred of them?’’ Arne asked nervously.

Eddie gave him a reassuring look, ‘’then we’ll take on a hundred.’’

Elysia’s grin was back, ‘’that’s what I like to hear.’’

Edgar offered them a smile, ‘’are we ready?’’

‘’Quite.’’

Eddie didn’t know how it happened. In one instance, he was eyeing the island, determination making his blood buzz. In the next, the view was obscured by wooden planks, painted black. The hull of a ship. A massive ship that dwarfed the boat they were on. The Madness, the ship they had believed to be part of Kleia’s flotilla. And on it...

‘’The cult,’’ Arne breathed as the king whirled round to face whoever had answered his question.

Half a dozen black-clad witches stood on deck, even though it wasn’t possible to have climbed down that fast, and without the four of them noticing. Just like it wasn’t possible for the ship to appear out of nowhere. Eddie’s heart crumbled – their plan had just been chopped up and thrown overboard. But then determination surged up again as he glanced at Arne. He needed to protect him, no matter what. He looked back at the cult. A dark haired witch pushed his hood off his head and smiled at them, ‘’the real question is,’’ he said, as if he was continuing a conversation, ‘’are _you_ ready?’’

‘’We’re screwed,’’ Elysia breathed.

*~*~*  


Mahalia heard the commotion first and she kicked Lian awake.

‘’What? What’s going on?’’ Lian asked, disoriented, as Mahalia woke Nuria. Cass picked up on the noise, the screaming and yelling, outside and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

‘’Someone’s attacking. Not sure who. Or if we’re safe,’’ Mahalia said, ‘’but it’s our chance to get out of here.’’

Lian immediately woke up and she shook Leanna awake, ‘’Lea, get up. We’re leaving.’’

Leanna jerked and sat up suddenly. Her closed fist stopped an inch from Lian’s face when she realised who had woken her, ‘’Lian?’’

‘’Let’s go,’’ Lian gently lowered her fist to her lap, and stood, pulling the dark haired former expedition leader to her feet.

Cass scrambled up, too. His heart was pounding wildly. There was one group that could attack Tetawken, and as they shuffled towards the tent flap, Cass didn’t dare hope. But he nearly sobbed as he emerged into sunlight and saw a man streaking past – a man with blue paint on his face, ‘’it’s Hasinai,’’ he whispered, ‘’it’s Jaha.’’

Nuria surveyed the scene – tents were aflame, there were dead and dying people on the floor and battle everywhere, ‘’looks like we’re going to have to fight our way out of this one,’’ she said, hefting a spear stuck into a dead man’s chest out of his flesh, ‘’so fight with all you’ve got.’’

*~*~*

Kanuna Spirit-Dancer spotted Jahiem before he spotted her and she flew at him. Her shaman had advised her not to take the pale boy that the warriors had reported seeing at the Hasinai camp; or, at least, not to inform Jaha about it. But Kanuna had always been blood thirsty and she wanted a battle, not a civilised duel like Tetawken expected – except she hadn’t thought Jaha would attack so soon; and with the other tribes, too!. He must have really cared for the boy.

Kanuna jumped onto Jahiem’s back just as he slashed someone’s throat and tried to slash her own dagger across his. He shoved her off and in the last moment she landed on her feet. He whirled to face her and she hissed at him. Her red paint was mixed with blood and dust – she’d gotten through half the camp to find her enemy. Tetawken was heavily outnumbered, especially since this was not their main camp – her only shot at winning was killing Jahiem, and Lonato and that hateful Hateya. To end the three peace-loving cowards once and for all. She would not wield her main war camp, or this one, or Tetawken forest of her city of Waphani. And when the other three were head she’d march into the City of Peace and destroy it. Hekinan had no place in Khandar.

For now she had to kill Jahiem Returned-from-Death, though. And she had a good feeling that once he was dead, he would not return a second time. Everyone heard stories of how Jahiem, the next chief of the Hasinai tribe had been born, and died, and then returned to life that same day by some strange power – or by luck. And today he would die, for good.

Kanuna sprung from the ground as Jahiem rained down on her with his spear. It was stifling hot, as always. Kanuna stayed close to Jahiem’s powerful body, making it hard to fight with a spear. She saw the confusion and determination in his eyes as he tried and failed to hit her while wielding the spear to close to his body. Kanuna swished an elephant-tusk dagger in her hand as her sharp eyes scanned Jahiem’s body for a weak spot. She was fluid around him, dodging his blows a second nature. She was one of the best warriors in Khandar. But so was Jaha.

Frustrated with Kanuna’s dodging, Jahiem raised his arm to strike, exposing his stomach.

Kanuna striked.

*~*~*  


Leanna was like a wild animal. Once she got a whiff of blood, she was gone. The weeks she’d spent by herself in the jungle, paranoid and afraid and obsessed with finding her king made her fight or flight instinct ten times stronger. She had ran so often, from the smallest sounds, and she had been captured – now she fought. Lian kept an eye on her as they fought back-to-back and the ferocity in which the former expedition leader attacked both terrified Lian and gave her hope. Mahalia was darting around them, clearing a circle bit by bit so they could inch their way towards the forest obscuring the coast. Nuria was sleek and elegant even as she held Mahalia’s defences for her, dispatching anyone who dared inch too close to her cousin. And then there was Cass. Lian had never seen him fight. Never thought he was capable of it. But once he realised this man he spoke of, this Jaha, had come for him, he picked up a weapon and fought with them.

Lian worried.

She worried that once they reached the forest, and their freedom, he would not run.

*~*~*

Jahiem lowered his arm just as Kanuna’s blade slashed, and he caught it with his forearm instead of his ribs. Kanuna released an irritated snarl and sprung back, out of the reach of his spear. He was getting tired, she could see that. But the spark in his eye made her want to end the fight as quickly as possible. They did not speak – this was a fight between two beasts, and the stronger one would win, as nature commanded. Jahiem spun and jabbed at her with his spear and this time Kanuna barely avoided the impact. She, too, was growing tired. She had fought countless times already. Perhaps she should have listened, should have just gone through with the duel.

She pushed the thought out of her head as Jaha attacked again and then switched to defence with his spear. Kanuna saw three red-painted warriors running in her direction, ready to take Jaha out for her. She shot them a warning glare – he was his. She had the privilege of killing the man who had united the three tribes. The three Tetawken noticed her look and swerved to the side – they were immediately encompassed by half a dozen Myaamia warriors. Kanuna had no time to see who emerged as the victor. Sweat ran in rivulets down her exposed back and she blocked and parried and ducked and defended and attacked, over and over again.

The spear swung again.

And again.

And again.

She dodged, but barely. The next swing nicked her arm. Jahiem was bleeding from his arm but he didn’t seem to register the pain. Jahiem was gaining ground, swinging the spear so wide she had no way of getting closer.

Kanuna dived under it, aiming for Jahiem’s stomach. She caught his fist with her stomach instead and was sent back.

She surged back forward, unrelenting, slashing.

A swipe for his chest. Missed.

The spear coming down, the wooden pole caging her in. She whirled and smashed the spear in half with her arm. Her bones throbbed. Jahiem wielding the two broken pieces like daggers. Kanuna was running for him, and he was ready for her. At the last moment she lost her footing, even her feet slippery with sweat. Jahiem knocked her dagger out of her arm.

And then someone, someone else, had their arms hooked under her armpits and she was being lifted.

 _It’s that goddamned giant_ , she thought as she dangled exposed before Jahiem for a split second.

He sliced without missing a beat. The jagged edges of his broken spear cut through her stomach and Kanuna looked down, numb with shock, to see her guts spilling out, like pale, bloody snakes. Then she was falling for real. The warrior had released her and she crumpled to the floor, her stomach open and spilling. Her ears rung, her vision went fuzzy. The ringing spread through the rest of her body and she realised it was pain, building up, pressing up against the numb cocoon of shock that was the only thing preventing her from feeling her insides spilling onto the dust. The ringing intensified and she knew that agony was coming.

The last thing she felt was Jahiem’s hand on her wrist, lifting her arm up, and a faint stabbing sensation as her own dagger was slid under her armpit, neatly stabbing her heart, and the ringing stopped. Everything stooped.  

Kanuna would have snarled at being shown mercy. She had never shown any.

But she was dead.

*~*~*  


Jaha slid the dagger from under Kanuna’s armpit, looking away from the mess that was around her – blood and guts and other things he didn’t want to think about. He turned to Hok’ee instead. His friend looked like he had fought off a hundred enemies, which he probably had. And yet he’d still managed to find Jaha in just the right moment. Jahiem extended his arm, working off the adrenaline, and Hok’ee clasped it, ‘’let’s go find your pale king,’’ his grimy face split with a grin.

All around them, the fight was coming to an end. Tetawken had been overpowered, and most were surrendering when they lay their eyes on Kanuna’s body. Suddenly, Jaha couldn’t move. He looked down at himself self-consciously. He wasn’t half as dirty as Hok’ee but... ‘’he ran from me,’’ he was surprised by how vulnerable he sounded.

Hok’ee clapped his friend on the shoulder, ‘’now it’s your turn to run after him.’’

‘’What if he doesn’t want to see me?’’

‘’Who wouldn’t want to see this handsome mug?’’ Hok’ee squished Jaha’s cheeks together in his massive hand and Jaha glared at him. Hok’ee smiled, ‘’seriously, if Micco was here right now, I don’t think I’d care if he wanted to see me. Because I want to see him. I know that’s how you feel about Cass right now – and you actually have the chance to do it,’’ Hok’ee grabbed Jaha’s shoulders and turned him around, pushing him in the direction of the tents, ‘’go save him.’’

That got Jaha moving. At first he was just walking, but then he was running. He didn’t know what he was looking for. Did Tetawken have a prisoner tent? Was Cass even still here? Was Cass still... an image of Cass’ dead body flashed through Jaha’s mind and he pushed it out. He started running into tents, looking around wildly for anything that could indicate a prisoner being kept within. Mostly the tents were empty – some had non combatants crouched inside, shaking with fear. Jaha got so lost in all the furniture, clutter and interior of the tents that it took him a moment to register when he finally came upon what he was looking for. He was standing in a tent smaller than others, and completely empty. He looked around wildly, trying to find any trace that Cass was here. If he were the Tetawken leader, this is where he’d keep his prisoners. But clearly, any that had been here were gone. Jaha flew out of the tent and twisted around, searching. Where did he go? Where...

He froze. By the edge of the forest was the woman that had been with Cass the day he had captured him. She was kneeling, and three other girls were clustered around her. And there...oh gods, there was Cass, looking shaken up and bruised but alright...he was alright, he was alive and...

Oh gods, he was staring straight at Jaha.

*~*~*

Cass’ eyes widened. Lea was on the ground, hands clawed into the ground, fingers sunk into the blood-moistened earth to the knuckles. She was breathing hard, her eyes whirling around, her dark hair undone and hanging in her face. She was shaking. She’d lost it. She was largely the reason for why they were all live, but now she couldn’t even get up. Lian was on her knees next to her, hand on the small of her back, whispering to her heatedly; it was the only touch Lea would permit. Mahalia and Nuria were looking uneasily across the battlefield and towards the forest. They were so close to freedom. And Cass had been scanning the camp, or what was left of it – looking for Jaha without real hope.

And in a blink of a second, there he was.

Cass’ eyes widened as they met Jaha’s across the plains. Jaha’s arm was bleeding and he looked like he’d just come out of a battle – which he had. Immediately, Cass’ mind zeroed on two options. He could bolt. Drag Lea up, force her to stand and run and finally leave Khandar. He could even just abandon the broken woman all together and get out, alive. Or he could stay here, and wait for what Jaha would do. And as Jaha’s eyes shifted from Cass’ eyes to his body, scanning for injury, Cass thought about Khandar, about how it was everything he could have ever imagined, and more, when he set out, and about Jaha...how there was no one half as amazing in Kainan, or probably anywhere else.

And he didn’t move.

When Jaha realised Cass wasn’t going to run, he stormed over to him, tension and anger coiling every inch of his body, pronouncing every muscle. Cass hadn’t noticed that Jaha’s warriors had automatically migrated towards him. He picked out Hok’ee in the crowd, watching, and others, painted all sorts of colours. Then Jaha was upon him and Cass wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t the firm, too strong hand clasping around his wrist, yanking at him.

‘’Hey!’’ Mahalia swung the spear she had picked up from a dead man and pointed it at Jaha’s throat, ‘’step back!’’ In a flash, a circle formed behind Jaha – tribesmen with weapons at the ready. If Mahalia harmed their chief, then she would die, and so would her friends.

But that wouldn’t be necessary.

‘’It’s alright. Lower your weapon, I-‘’ Cass winced at another persistent tug from Jaha, ‘’I’ll talk to him. He’s a friend. You’re safe.’’

Nuria pointed at Jaha, eyes wide, ‘’he is the _enemy_ , Cass! We’re running from _him_!’’

‘’I don’t know if there’s anything to run from,’’ Cass said and his voice cracked. Jaha stopped tugging when he heard it, ‘’I just...let me figure this out. I’ll see you in the morning. Let them take care of you,’’ Cass looked at Jaha with pleading eyes and the chief waved his free hand, saying something Cass did not understand. A few warriors stepped forward. Mahalia flinched away as Yona approached her, but Jaha’s twin simply took her elbow and led the confused princess away. Someone knelt by Lea and Lian and offered them water from a skein. That was all Cass had time to see as Jaha yanked at his wrist again, more persistently, and dragged him to the biggest tent in the camp – Kanuna’s tent.

Cass did not resist as he was pulled inside. It was gloomy, but sunlight trickled through, making the interior visible. There were less things here than in Jaha’s tent – a nest of blankets and furs, like Jaha’s, and a few other random objects lying around. Jaha was like a tornado whisking through the tent. He overturned chests and boxes in a mad search and finally pulled out something that looked like primitive bandage to Cass. He wrapped his bleeding forearm without care and finally turned to Cass. Neither said anything as Jaha stormed over to him again and shoved him on the bed. Now, finally, Cass found his voice, ‘’Jaha...’’The Hasinai leader didn’t say anything as he yanked his bloody, torn vest over his head and pulled down his pants. He crawled over Cass, completely naked, and pinned his wrists down above his head. Cass flushed and Jaha attacked his neck with a series of hot kisses, hard enough to make Cass wince. Jaha was clearly angry and Cass figured it would take a while for the anger to wear off.

‘’Ouch, Jaha!’’ Cass cried out when the Hasinai leader viciously bit his neck, leaving a mark. He lapped at it with his tongue in a begrudging apology, ‘’wait, hold on...’’ Cass managed to jerk his hands out of the unsuspecting Jaha’s grip and used the element of surprise to flip them over. Jaha looked up at him, surprised, and he found himself pinned down by the smaller male. They stared at each other for a while and finally Jaha relaxed under him. He gazed up as if Cass was a star-sprinkled sky and Cass melted under his gaze. He allowed Jaha to reach out and cup his face, his touched turning gentle as he ran his thumb over Cass’ bottom lip.

‘’ _Bo_.’’

‘’Bo? What’s that?’’ Cass asked in a soft, distracted voice, nipping at the pad of Jaha’s thumb with his lips.

‘’ _Bo_ ,’’ Jaha repeated and pulled Cass down atop him, sliding their lips together. Cass sighed into the kiss, cradling Jaha’s face in his hands.

‘’Oh,’’ he murmured softly when they broke apart, ‘’ _Bo_. Kiss.’’

‘’ _Kiss_ ,’’ Jaha tasted the word. The way he drew out the ‘s’ and ate the ‘i’ made Cass giggle and at the sound of that, Jaha finally smiled.

Cass leaned their forehead together. He was still in awe that Jaha had come for him, and he was unharmed and well. He wondered how he could have pried himself away from this man that seemed to have enveloped his whole world so efficiently and so quickly. Cass slid off Jaha’s chest and settled next to him. The tribe leader moved to be above him again. Cass traced his fingertips down Jaha’s sculpted chest, partly to feel his warmth and partly to check for any concealed injuries. Jaha undressed him, taking his time, kissing all over his body.

They made love all day, barely pausing to eat or drink or breathe. Jaha felt slightly bad for leaving all the cleaning up and re-arranging to Hok’ee, but he couldn’t pull away from Cass’ sun kissed body, not for a moment. He worshipped every bruise and cut and mark he’d received from being beat with his mouth and hands, and Cass could feel the barely contained rage under his fingertips, for the men who had hurt him. He knew that if those men were still alive, Jaha would skin them alive.

Only once the night fell, and they were both throughout satisfied and spent did Jaha let Cass rest. Cass settled against Jaha, wrapping an arm around his stomach. The Hasinai leader stroked his shoulder absently with his fingers, keeping his hand covering Cass’, on his stomach. Cass fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later, in the complete dark. He could tell Jaha was awake because his hand was now tracing patterns into the small of Cass’ back. His thumb was brushing against his wrist from where Jaha still held his other hand. Cass shifted to look up at Jaha, ‘’why aren’t you asleep?’’ he asked, even though Jaha didn’t understand him. Jaha just pressed a kiss to the top of Cass’ head. Cass propped himself up, feeling his naked body brush against Jaha’s, ‘’I’m not going anywhere. You can sleep. Don’t worry. I won’t run again,’’ he leaned down to press a short, gentle kiss to Jaha’s lips, ‘’I’m not going anywhere,’’ he breathed again, making his decision.

But Jahiem did not sleep, too scared that in the morning Cass would be gone again.

*~*~*

Cass’ rescue party was waiting for him, and it broke his heart.

They were all cleaned up, their clothes washed as best as they could have been. Even Leanna’s hair was braided and she looked sane, for the time being. Lian stepped forward as he emerged from the tent with Jaha in tow. Jaha looked grumpy and suspicious but he let of Cass’ hand nonetheless, so he could go to his sister, ‘’say your goodbye,’’ Lian said, eyeing Jaha suspiciously over Cass’ shoulder, ‘’we have been given a ship. We can finally go home,’’ Cass did not move.

Mahalia looked him over, ‘’don’t you have a bag? I would have thought your Jaha would have given you supplies.’’

‘’Cass, the faster we set out, the better,’’ Nuria said. He accent was thicker than usual due to fatigue.

‘’It’s high time we returned to our kingdoms,’’ Mahalia said.

‘’Yes.’’ Cass agreed.

‘’Let’s go,’’ Lian said, giving Jaha one last glare, and turned. Then she turned back. Cass still hadn’t moved. He was still staring at the ground. Something snapped in Lian, ‘’no,’’ she said, ‘’Cass, no. Whatever you’re thinking, no. We’re your family,’’ she reached for him and grabbed his hand, ‘’come on.’’

‘’No!’’ Jaha’s sharp voice cut through the air as he stepped forward.

But Cass pulled his hand gently from Lian’s and raised his head finally. His cheeks were streaked with tears, ‘’tell Eddie and Mardell that I love them.’’

Lian shook her head, ‘’no. _No_.’’

‘’And our parents. Make sure Hailbronn has a good ruler. Leo, or your children, or one of my future nieces or nephews.’’

‘’Cass, you’re coming home.’’

‘’I am home, Lian,’’ Cass gave her a sad smile.

Now tears spilled over Lian’s cheeks, too. She was the ferocious queen of the north, the ice queen, and yet she couldn’t help it, ‘’whatever you think this is, it’s a lie. You don’t know this place, you don’t know this man. You can’t even understand him! _We’re_ your family!’’

Cass looked towards the others, and more tears spilled, ‘’thank you, Nuria and Mahalia. Thank you for coming for me. I hope you will not forget me,’’ he went to Leanna and drew her to him, ‘’thank you for staying. And I’m sorry for what it did to you,’’ he released her, and stepped back.

Lian shook her head again, slower this time, ‘’Cass, please...’’

‘’I love him, Lian,’’ Cass said simply.

Lian closed her eyes, briefly. She knew she lost. Then she marched up to Jaha and punched his chest, hard enough that he stumbled back and nearly fell into Hok’ee, ‘’you...’’ she barely contained the rage in her voice, ‘’he’s my brother! Mine! You can’t take him away from me! You can’t...’’ she broke down in sobs, and slid down to her knees, undone, ‘’my baby brother...’’ she whispered.

‘’Come on,’’ Cass picked her up by her elbows and gathered her against him, ‘’it’s time for you to go home.’’

*~*~*

Sun was setting.

Cassius stood on the cliff, that very same one where he had once upon a time watched his expedition leave without him. He never realised how close Tetawken and Hasinai had their war camps – never realised what kind of warfare they’d come into. Back then he had been full of hope, about returning home one day. Now he watched his last link to Kainan, his last chance of seeing his family, sail into the horizon on a Khandarian ship. This one would not sink, he was sure of it. But the tears still poured down his cheeks. He watched the vast expanse of the ocean, tinged orange by the sun, and he watched his family disappear, forever.

Warm, strong arms encircled him and he was pulled back against a muscular chest, ‘’Cass,’’ Jaha whispered, because he didn’t know how to say ‘don’t cry’. He kissed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

Cass couldn’t take it anymore. He whirled away from the sight of the disappearing ship and hid his face in Jaha’s neck. Jaha cradled him.

Neither knew how this had happened. Jaha, a seasoned, hardened warrior, a leader of a tribe, a man at war, had fallen in love with small, adventurous Cass, despite everything. And Cass had given up everything he knew, everything he had once cherished, and gambled that this would work – that he and Jaha would remain as connected as they felt right now.

It was a miracle, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY YO   
> YOU   
> YEA YOU   
> FOLLOW THIS SHIT   
> I'LL POST ORIGINAL PICTURES OF COUPLES THERE SOON.   
> SO YEAH   
> BYE 
> 
> https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/


	27. Sword of Ice and Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I advise y'all listen to Axl Rosenberg into the wild for the second half of this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I got so many uplifting reviews, I don't know how to thank you all ;-; Probably not with this chapter. But, ye, I'll do part 4 then :) I'm really happy you guys want it! And I might pop the side stories up, too, like Shadowwriting suggested, or wait to finish part 4 and then do them. 
> 
> Crepesbaby - Thank you so much for your review and the wonderful picture of the blind king <3 I'll post it with part 4 ;) 
> 
> xiennary123 - yas girl that BDSM part is especially for you, you know it gurl ;) omg thank you for your support, you're an acc angel ;-; 
> 
> Shadowwriting - omg recieving praise from a fellow writer is, like, the best thing. Thank you for your review, it was so lovely to read <3 
> 
> extrastellar - aw, I'm sorry about the lack of time, I know I update too quickly, I just can't stop myself ;-; But I understand what you're saying...and thank you for saying it. Truly. Damn, I just love you, you appreciate all the small lines that I think are like a good way to finish one part of the chapter, and then you call it out and I'm like WORTH IT. Thank you so much. I love you. 
> 
> glory2000 - DAMN I didn't even think about Cass staying like that. Like, yeah, shit, he had a kingdom. Ughhh... but on the other hand he is a 16 year old kid who kind of hates his palace and kind of doesn't like being king and Jaha is his first love so like...I can kind of relate. But thank you for pointing out that side of his conflict, I should have taken it into consideration. Very interesting insight! Thank you for reviewing darling <3 
> 
> SakusaKiyoomi - ''rubs my grubby little mitts together'' girl why you gotta make me laugh at my screen all the time? xD Haha, I'm glad you're taking good care of 'Kee for me xD omg you're like my comic relief so getting all those deep, inspirational words & advice from your was just...amazing, like...thank you. I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Cynicalstars_05 - baby don't apologise for not being able to review, the fact that you're reading is amazing and when I saw such a detailed review I was acc so uplifted, thank you so much! And I totally feel you about semesters feeling like hell, I hope you get through it!! Your review was honestly just so lovely, like you were just floating my boat so much and just the fact that you appreciate the stories like...I'm just so grateful, honestly, and you're amazing. 
> 
> Paranoidandroid42 - (great name btw) hi, I don't think I've seen you around yet! But thank you so much for reading my chapters and supporting me even if I didn't know it, it means so much <3 
> 
> And thank you everyone else who supports my story. Y'all are so great. So, so great.

The scene upon Arne’s boat seemed to freeze for a moment, like the world was inhaling before a scream cleaved it apart. The six cult witches aboard it were smirking from beneath their hoods, save for the dark haired witch who had thrown his back; they made no move to draw their weapons...they knew they had them. Behind the ship, the Madness stood perfectly still, the pressure of the waves inapplicable to it; it was cutting off any escape route. Extremely slowly, Arne slid his double-coloured eyes around the deck. The mast was tightly rolled up and to get to the steering wheel he’d have to run down the line of cult witches, up the short steps...her wouldn’t make it. He’d have to let the flag fly, too, and he’d be dead before he even untied the rope. The air was becoming more tense, almost like oxygen was flying out of it, the last desperate gasp before the end. Arne had an idea but it could well kill them all.

He shifted behind Eddie in a show of terror as the leader of the six witches, the dark haired one, flipped back the dark cape that had hid his body and drew a sword of black, infernal steel. Arne grasped onto Eddie’s sleeve, his eyes barely clearing his shoulder because of his height. He pressed his lips nearly against Eddie’s jacket as he murmured, very softly, ‘’buy me time.’’

Eddie blinked; a silent affirmation. The leader of the cult witches gave a deadly smile, ‘’time to die.’’

And the world screamed.

In once second Arne was holding onto Eddie’s sleeve; in the next the Eddie was gone, charging at the six witches, sword drawn, Elysia hot on his heels with her twin daggers, wickedly curved. They were one against six; the odds weren’t great, so Arne had to hurry up. He spared at glance to Amaria, who desperately began searching for a weapon, before he stumbled backwards until his lower back was pressed against the edge of the ship. Taking a deep breath Arne pressed his hands to the edge, curled his fingers around them and closed his eyes.

It was as if he’d shut out the world, the sound of fighting. The world was silent and under his hands, he felt the boat. It was ancient, each creak of the floorboards a rumbling breath of a sleeping creature. Around it was a suffocating darkness of the ship that shouldn’t exist, creeping closer to consuming the essence of the boat. The boat itself was larger, older, more powerful than it appeared on the outside. Arne was almost afraid to rouse it; but he had to. There was no jerk, no movement to it. The creaking breaths of the wood and the wind simply stopped and the ship seemed to open its eyes, filled with the wonders of the world it had seen.

 _Oh_ , it seemed to say, _a witch_.

And it had been asleep for so long it forgot how to move, how to swim the seas and see the world and be free. It had been by Arne’s little cottage, hidden with weeds at the foot of the cliff by the witch, for more than twenty years, unmoving, letting the sea and wind penetrate every crack, begin rotting the wood. Arne doubted the ancient thing remembered what it was like at all, even now, when it was out at the sea once more. Arne doubted the thing would move.

But it would have to.

*~*~*

It was good to be home.

Cass didn’t know when he began thinking of the main campsite of the Hasinai River tribe as ‘home’, but as he and all of Jaha’s warriors rode into it, he felt his heart flutter with happiness. The other tribes had left, with Lonato remaining in Tetawken to appoint a leader favourable of the peace. The warriors led the horses around the side of the camp, to where they would be let out into the large pen, and as they rode Hasinai non-combatants emerged from their tents, alerted by the sounds of hooves. The first cheers rose up and soon enough the people were running from the tents and flocking around the warriors. Cass was so taken in with watching people emerge from the tents that he yelped when he was tugged down from his horse; and smiled when he glanced up at Jaha. The non combatants ran to them and started tossing flower crowns, like victory laurels, around the heads of the warriors. A pretty omega girl came up to them, beaming, her arm covered by a garland of the crowns and Jaha dipped his head as she put one atop his head. Then she turned to Cass and, much to his surprise, he received one, too.

He smiled again. It was good to be home.

*~*~*  


Hok’ee disappeared as soon as he jumped down from his horse. He’d always been a celebrated warrior, but he didn’t feel like dealing with the people – especially since Micco would soon get wind of Jaha’s return, and run to him, and press a flower crown atop his head, one he had probably woven diligently himself. He couldn’t bear to look at it. Before anyone could notice him, he slipped away between the tents. He walked as quickly as possible to his tent, pulled open the flaps and stepped inside, exhaling with relief at not being spotted and paraded around the camp as a hero.

Micco rose from Hok’ee’s bed and Hok’ee did a double take. He hadn’t expected anyone to be in his tent, especially Micco of all people. His throat went dry with nerves and his heart thundered against his massive chest. He pointed behind him, ‘’um...Jaha is back...if you want to see him...’’

Micco picked something up from the bed and Hok’ee breath hitched when he realised what he was. A flower crown, as diligently made as he would have imagined...except it wasn’t meant for Jaha. Micco approached Hok’ee in the dimness of the tent, light on his feet, and Hok’ee couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was. As he approached, Micco cast down his eyes and stopped in front of Hok’ee, extending the flower crown towards him shyly. Feeling as if he was in a dream, Hok’ee dipped his head and Micco settled the flower crown atop his dark hair.

And then, just like that, Micco slipped his hands from Hok’ee’s head to his neck and hugged him with much more strength Hok’ee would have thought him capable. Hok’ee stood there, leaning down into Micco’s arms stunned, till he realised the younger boy was trembling with leashed emotion. Hok’ee wrapped his arms tightly around him and Micco stopped trembling, pressing himself flush against the warrior, ‘’I’m glad you’re safe,’’ he whispered, voice strained as if he would start crying.

Hok’ee hugged him tighter. Gods, he was glad he was safe, too, if only because he got to finally embrace the boy he loved.

*~*~*

The boat lurched under Amaria’s feet, nearly toppling her over. She looked towards the Madness in panic, fearing that it had rammed into them. But, no; the Madness hadn’t moved the boat. The boat had moved itself. Or, rather, as Amaria’s blue eyes fell on Arne, she realised it was the witchling who was moving it. This young, inexperienced healing witchling, with no real power, was moving an object as big as the ship. And, as Amaria realised what course they were taking, she understood Arne’s plan.

Land was just beyond their line of vision.

The sails unfurled by themselves, rope coiling at the foot of the mast, and Amaria looked towards Elysia and Eddie with newfound hope.

He heard stopped. Eddie and Elysia were barely holding their own; one of the cult witches was a little way off, wincing, pressing a hand to the wound at her side that bled all over the deck. But the other five of her companions were not giving in and Eddie and Elysia were slowly being forced into a centre of a deadly circle. Arne might have had a plan; but it would never be fulfilled, because the king and the bandit would be dead in the next few minutes.

Amaria made her choice.

*~*~*

In the evening, the Hasinai tribe gathered in the plains behind the campsite to celebrate. Their celebrations were, in essence, not that different from those held in Kainan by peasants. There was a blazing fire and cooked meat and a strange kind of alcohol that Cass wasn’t used to, and dancing. Lots and lots of dancing. Cass was sitting on one of the fallen trees pulled to the field by the more muscular Hasinai and clapped his way through a third song, played on strange instruments. It was primitive but it was entertaining and fun and wild, and Cass couldn’t tear his eyes away from the dancers. He only looked away from them when he felt Jaha slide onto the tree trunk next to him.

Cass looked at him to find the leader already staring. He smiled, ‘’hello.’’

Jaha smiled at the sound of his voice and reached out shyly. Cass scooted closer, against his warm side, and Jaha put an arm securely around his waist. They were still trying to figure out how they fitted together. Cass had never been with anyone remotely similar to Jaha; Jahiem, on the other hand, had probably had many lovers but he’d never shown affection, not like this. He’d never been in love, ‘’Cass,’’ Jaha whispered, kissing the top of his head. Then his fingers found their way under Cass’ chin and tilted his head up. Jaha leaned down and kissed him carefully. Cass smiled into the kiss and shifted so he could press his hands against Jaha’s waist. There was an empty hole in him, left by the fact that he would, most likely, never see his family again, but Jaha made him nearly forget all that.

A light, happy, feminine voice pulled the two of them apart and Cass looked up at Yona, who stood with her hands on her hips, saying something in Khandarian directly at Cass. Cass gave a hesitant smile, ‘’you know I can’t understand you.’’ Yona made an impatient noise and grabbed Cass’ hands. In the next instance he was being pulled towards the fire, towards the dancing people. Too late did he realise what Jaha’s triplet was planning on doing, ‘’no, no, no! Wait! I don’t know the dance!’’

But Yona just laughed and pulled him next to the fire where she began twirling in his arms like a dark haired tornado. Pretty quickly, Cass was swept under Yona’s direction as she led him through the dance. And she was merciless.

*~*~*

Two dances later, when Cass was out of breath and Yona was at his arm, laughing as she led him around the fire, the pale king realised that the music had stopped. The Hasinai had stood, watching with hushed excitement and Cass realised that he was the one they were staring at – he was used to it, considering he had been hauled around camp on a rope for weeks, but he still flushed visibly, which made the chatter louder, ‘’Yona, what...’’

Jahiem’s sister led him to a tree stub that had been set a way off the fire and Cass spotted Jaha, with a little bowl in his hand. Too confused to try and communicate his questions to Yona, he allowed the warrior to lead him to the stub. She pushed gently on his shoulders and he sat down. In the crowd, someone started stomping their foot against the ground. It wouldn’t have made much of a noise, except the stomping was taken up by everyone around Cass. The noise was like thunder, making the ground shake. Now he was really, really worried – it felt almost like Cass was about to be sacrificed to some god.

But Jaha’s dark eyes were reassuring as he approached Cass and dipped two fingers into the bowl. Cass was confused right up to the moment when Jaha knelt by him and pressed his fingers to his cheeks, swiping outwards. Cass felt something cold on his cheek and when Jaha withdrew his hand, he saw that the tips of his fingers were blue with paint. Cass’ own fingers hovered to his cheeks, but he did not touch the two blue lines Jaha had painted below his eye. In the same blue paint that everyone in Hasinai was painted with. Cass held his breath, realising what that meant.

And then Jaha put down the bowl and slipped his hand against Cass’ cheek and kissed him, right in front of everyone. Hasinai exploded with cheers and yowls and more stomping, as Jaha claimed Cass as his. And Cass kissed him, too, ferociously, claiming him right back.

*~*~*

Elysia parried a blow from one of the cult witches that sent her sliding a foot back on the blood of the one she had stabbed as the ship sped up; she hadn’t even questioned why Arne was moving, hadn’t even let her brain catch up and question _how_ he was doing it. The witches were unrelenting and Elysia felt trapped – there were too many of them and the boat was too small and, gods, if she went down, so would Amaria, and Arne...the Madness was quickly pursuing them, like a furious blackness. That was the only thing keeping Elysia’s fear at bay, keeping her on her feet. She saw Eddie above the shoulder of her opponent, fighting three cult witches at once, not giving up, either. Elysia striked again, and her daggers barely hit the sword of a witch before she had to whirl to fight back against the other one attacking her. She had chosen to have the edge of the ship at her back so they could not come up behind her, but that limited her movements and her two opponents were closing in on her.

She realised they weren’t going to make it even before one of her daggers was knocked out of her hand.

And then the strangest thing happened.

Everything seemed to slow, to sharpen, to clear. Elysia noticed particles in the air and realised, with a start, that it was snowing – even though it was spring and they were at sea and there were no clouds. Except... the snow seemed to hover in mid air, twirling in front of Elysia’s eyes in a million particles. And then a wind picked up, so sudden and violent that her two opponents shielded themselves and the fight came to a temporary stand still. The impossible wind bit into their faces but Elysia felt none of it, though it obscured some of her vision. She saw faintly as Edgar’s opponents fell away from him, looking around wildly, buying them time. The ship shot through the ocean at incredible speed and now the faint outline of the Kai coast was visible.

Suddenly, both the witches Elysia had been fighting turned sharply. And Elysia looked at what they were looking at.

Amaria stood in the middle of the deck, her dress tugged on gently by the wind, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind. And Amaria watched, her heart beating wildly, as Amaria stared down the cult witches, raising her chin.

And she watched in shock as one of Amaria’s blue eyes was flooded by a wave of grey, as if the blue had been concealing it. The two witches on either side of Elysia took a step back as they stared at Amaria in equal shock. And then one of them whispered it, ‘’a witch...’’ Amaria reached out, into the air before her, into the mad blizzard she had kicked up on deck and Elysia watched in disbelief as her hand closed around air and she pulled.

A long sword with a silver hilt slid out of nothingness as if it had been hovering there all along, invisible.

The cult barely had a second to blink before Amaria was upon them.

Eddie reacted first, renewing the fight with a battle cry. Elysia fought past her shock, past the fact that all this time Amaria had been concealing her double coloured eyes, concealing what she was. She raised the one dagger he had and fought, with all she had. Three of the witches fell upon Amaria and she parried them as easily as if she had been fighting her whole life, holding the sword easily in her hand as if she had made it herself, as if she had been training with it since she was a child.

And Elysia had been stupid enough to believe she was the one who needed protecting.

With three quick slashed, Elysia’s opponent’s weapon flew out of his hand, over-board. She slashed a deep line into his throat and he went down. Elysia ran for Amaria, to help her with the three other witches, even though she didn’t need help. Eddie was quickly dispatching his own opponent, too.

Suddenly, the ship jerked and screamed...and rammed straight onto a beach, spraying sand everywhere. Elysia’s first instinct was to catch Amaria and she did, around the waist, keeping her from falling over. Eddie turned sharply towards Arne, who was breathing as hard as if he’d just ran a marathon. He released the ship’s side as it stabilised on the beach. 

And then the screaming began.

The witch on the floor, bleeding all over the deck, was the first to scream, clutching her head, fingers digging into her scalp hard enough to pull out hair. Then the others followed, falling to their knees, pressing foreheads to the deck.

And Elysia grasped, fully and truly, how brilliant Arne was as the curse claimed those who were never supposed to step foot on land again. She watched with horror as the bleeding witch convulsed and exploded into a cloud of ash that was blown away by the blizzard, like the curse took away her very being. Again, the others followed, and Elysia watched, close to being hysterical, as the clouds of ash floated away.

The blizzard stopped and everything seemed to regain its normal pace.

Amaria sheathed the sword into the air in front of her.

Elysia took a step back, staring at her. Eddie and Arne, breathing hard from exertion, slowly turned towards her. Amaria looked as she always did, a little hopeless, a little defenceless, except one of her eyes was still grey. It suited her, Elysia realised. The first person to move was Arne, crossing the deck of the ship and going down on one knee in front of Amaria, bowing his head, ‘’princess.’’

Elysia’s eyes widened in shock for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes, ‘’ _princess_?’’

Amaria flinched and pulled Arne up quickly, ‘’stop it, Arne. I’ve not been a princess since I left Mystic.’’

‘ _’Princess?_ ’’ Elysia repeated again, ‘’you’re a tavern singer!’’

Arne snorted mirthlessly and looked at the bandit, ‘’are you serious? Anyone with that kind of power is considered a witch princess by our standard. She freaking kicked up a _storm_.’’

Elysia looked between them, trying to wrap her head around it all, ‘’so, what are you? A prince?’’

Arne shook his head, ‘’I’m not even a fully fledged witch,’’ he gestured around, ‘’this is the biggest thing I’ve ever coaxed into doing something for me.’’

Elysia closed her green eyes briefly, ‘’I’ll pretend like your sentence made sense.’’

‘’Why didn’t you tell us?’’ Eddie’s voice was deathly quiet and Amaria flinched again, stepping backwards.

‘’I...I don’t know,’’ she whispered, ‘’I’d almost convinced myself I was normal. Being a gypsy is bad enough. Being a witch outside of Mystic...’’ Eddie glanced guiltily at Arne; he wondered if the witchling felt the same way. Amaria took another step back, ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Hey...’’ Elysia stepped towards her and Amaria stepped back again.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ she shook her head, ‘’I should have told you, I should have...never lied...about what I was, I...’’ she was rambling now, trembling, ‘’I’m sorry, please just...don’t...I...’’

There was a swishing sound in the air, almost like a whistle.

Elysia turned her head.

Arne looked up.

But it was Eddie who reacted.

‘’Amaria!’’ he yelled, and ran for her, just as the arrow fired from the Madness, floating as close to the beach as it dared, reached them...

And pierced Edgar’s heart as he dived in front of Amaria, shielding it from it.

Everything seemed to slow down, except this time it was only for Arne, and it wasn’t because of magic. Eddie hit the deck, the arrow embedded in his chest, blood spreading and Amaria fell to her knees. Elysia ran for them, as if in slow motion, and Arne’s eyes followed each of her steps as she, too, fell to her knees by Eddie. She was yelling something, but Arne couldn’t hear. Amaria was sobbing, her shoulders moving up and down. Arne looked towards the Madness; it was turning, disappearing, once more, with the rest of the cult, and the royals of Kainan, on board.

Sound and movement and speed rushed at him, breaking over him like a wave.

‘’Arne, do something!’’ Elysia screamed at him and, perhaps for the first time, there were tears in her eyes.

Arne went to Eddie, slid to his knees. Amaria sobbed next to him, ‘’oh, gods...oh, gods...’’

‘’Arne. Arne, _please_ ,’’ a tear ran down Elysia’s cheek as she clung to one of Eddie’s hands, ‘’please, he can’t...he can’t...’’ she chocked on her words and hung her head.

Eddie winced and looked up at Arne with half-closed eyes, ‘’you...okay?’’ he managed.

Arne reached for him, as if in a dream, brushed his freckled fingers against his temple, brushed his sweaty hair back, ‘’worry about yourself, idiot,’’ he whispered.

Eddie smiled weakly and a trail of blood ran from his lips, ‘’I’m...alright...’’ he whispered, and closed his eyes.

He exhaled, painfully slow.

And then he went still.

Amaria screamed, shattering the air, and collapsed against Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY DON'T HATE ME Y'ALL GIVE ME A CHANCE YE
> 
> Haha, but for real, I was wondering, now that we're nearing the end, who is your favourite 'Tribe' pairing? And, taking 'Tribe' into consideration, who is your favourite overall Dynasty pairing? I think mine would have to be Kaen and Ilia.


	28. Lost Prince Rothaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI LADSSS THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT Y'ALL ARE SO GREAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extrastellar - heh, if you liked that plot twist just wait for what I have in store ;) I wish that was how easy it was to marry - do Hasinai even understand the concept of marriage? Who knows xD But what happened to Cass was basically him getting accepted into the tribe - officially. People still need to warm up to him on a deeper level tho. Spare defilibrators, I'm crying xD I'll deliver it, 1st class!! OTPort man you funny xD I love ya, thank you for reviewing my love <3 
> 
> Crepesbaby - the *inhale* *screams* is so funny, like reading the review I totally hear the yelling. I'm sure it will reach Eddie in the afterlife xD I love ya, thank you for reviewing!!
> 
> Shadowwriting - oooh, I never thought about it but Amaria's dancing could totally be linked to her being a witch *_* I love that idea. Thank you for supporting me <3
> 
> xiennary123 - I love how your priorities are reading this rather than doing math xD Seriously tho, I hope your eams went well! Thank you for finding the time to comment despite your exams, I love you ;*
> 
> Dee - again, I love how reading this takes priority over sleep xD I've tried to kind of explain the witchling thing in this chapter, hope it's clearer. Thank you so much for your review, honestly it was so lovely to read <3 
> 
> cynicalstars__05 - omg you use 'shooketh' as much as my friends and it's so hilarious, I love it xD Your review was so funny and uplifting, thank you!
> 
> The_original - ay shit binging two stories and coming up on Eddie's death...that's so bad, I'm sorry xD Seriously tho, I admire your dedication. Thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad you popped up! And omg thank you so much for checking out the tumblr!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who is silently rooting for this story ;*

‘’Move,’’ Arne’s voice was hoarse. He tried to look away from Eddie’s body...but he couldn’t.

‘’What?’’ It was Elysia who replied; Amaria wouldn’t have been able to get a single word out between sobs.

‘’Get away from him,’’ Arne whispered, finally approaching Edgar’s body. Elysia scrambled away, disoriented, confused with grief, but she made her way to Amaria and pulled her up and away from the dead king, witch princess or no. Amaria clung to her like a life board.

Arne knelt by Eddie and gently wiped away the blood that had dribbled down his chin with his thumb. Then, slowly, he rolled up the sleeve of his right hand to his elbow. Elysia watched, confused, as Arne pressed one hand, palm down, to Eddie’s wound, blood immediately pooling up around his fingers, and his other one on his stomach, wrist up, as if to show the skies the five black, tattoo-like marks on his wrists. Two looked like they had been singed out with a burning stick.

Elysia took a shuddering breath, ‘’Arne, what are you doi-’’

Arne closed his eyes.

Eddie was still on board. Arne could see the faint outline of him, glowing with all the determination and love and pride he held. He was sitting on the edge of the boat, as if he was going to jump down into the sand and walk away. But he wasn’t moving, yet. He sat there and stared out at the sky. Arne had coaxed many things into obedience – locks and fire and boats. But he’d only done that with people’s souls twice in his life, and it wasn’t easy. Arne approached Eddie; the ship was empty of Amaria and Elysia and Eddie’s body and even him. He knew that the girls just saw him leaning over Eddie’s body; to them he was still.

‘Eddie’ he said, except no voice came out. Even so, Eddie’s soul seemed to hear him and it turned its head. It smiled at Arne with those breath-taking blue eyes; the blue eyes that knew him. Faintly, he felt a burning pain in his right wrist – the pain that would keep him teethed to the real world, the world of humans and witches and monsters, not the world of souls.

‘’I know you, witchling,’’ the soul said, smiling with it’s mouth.

‘’Come back,’’ again, no words. But the soul heard him. Except it was just that – Eddie’s soul and spirit, not the material Eddie. It had all of Edgar’s stubbornness and determination and strength, but none of his earthly ties. To him, Arne didn’t matter. As if to prove that point, the soul turned back to stare at the horizon.

‘’It calls me,’’ it said softly, and it’s words reached Arne a second after they were uttered. Eddie was slipping away for good and by the intensifying burning in his wrist, Arne knew he was running out of time. Desperation clawed at his heart.

‘’I’m calling you, too,’’ he said and he imagined his voice must have cracked, even if he didn’t hear it.

The soul glanced back at Arne, one last time, ‘’go back to your realm, witchling. You don’t belong here,’’ there seemed to be sadness in its eyes as it added, very softly, ‘’goodbye.’’ It turned back towards the sea. Arne could tell it was readying itself to jump

Arne ran for it and when it slammed into the soul, it was solid, like a material body. He wrapped his arms around it’s middle and hugged it’s cheek into its back and closed his eyes, tight, ‘’stay,’’ he whispered, and now he could hear his voice, as if he’d broken some invisible barrier between them, ‘’I love you.’’

.

.

.

Arne gasped and opened his eyes. He was back on the deck of the boat, in real time, with Amaria’s sobs and Elysia’s wide eyes tracking his movements. He fell back from Eddie’s body, gasping from pain as he stared at his third tattoo, now blackened as if it had been burned, smoking slightly. Elysia didn’t seem stable on her feet as she stared down at him, ‘’what was that?’’

But Arne didn’t get the chance to reply.

Because suddenly Eddie inhaled, slowly, then exhaled, just like he had before his life had left him. And then he opened his eyes. He frowned and then touched his chest, where the wound had been. He rubbed it as if it was a phantom limb that remembered the pain, and frowned, ‘’I thought I died.’’

Amaria fell to her knees and started sobbing harder. Elysia laughed, breathlessly, a little hysterically. And Arne smiled, relieved, and his whole body relaxed, ‘’how dramatic. It was only one arrow.’’

Eddie sat up, slowly, and looked at Arne. Then he grabbed his wrist and drew him forward, his hands lightening fast on his body, ‘’are you hurt?’’

‘’I told you I wasn’t,’’ Arne couldn’t stop grinning from relief.

Edgar gasped and grabbed his wrist, where the freshly burned third symbol still smoked lightly. His eyes shot to Arne’s, ‘’what the hell happened?’’ when Arne didn’t reply, he looked towards Elysia, who was gently pulling Amaria up, ‘’Lys. Tell me.’’

Elysia looked towards Arne, who gently withdrew his wrist from Eddie’s hands, let it fall into his lap. Elysia chewed her lip, ‘’I...I don’t know how to explain it. He...brought you back. From death. I think. Gods, that sounds crazy.’’

Eddie looked at Arne in disbelief but his eyes softened when he saw how the boy curled in on himself as if he tried to disappear; and he saw that Arne was scared Eddie would find him a freak if he found out what he could do. He understood why Amaria had freaked out, why she had hidden her heritage. She was scared of the exact same thing, ‘’tell me,’’ Eddie said, softer now, and reached for Arne’s hand, the one with the burned symbol. He held it in his.

‘’W-well...’’ Arne took a deep breath, ‘’I’m a witchling because I’m nowhere near as powerful as Amaria, whose a proper witch. Like, she can use the elements and pull out that sword and do pretty much anything she wants and I can, like, heal stuff with medicine and make things listen to me, though it’s hard. Small things. Like this boat was a one-off thing. I don’t think I could ever do that again. So, really, I’m pretty useless, and I could never be a fully fledged witch which is why I’m a witchling-‘’

‘’Arne,’’ Eddie smiled; it was good to hear his blabbering, ‘’to the point.’’

‘’R-right. So, us witchlings usually have one big power that can rival that of witch princes and princesses, except it’s limited, and once it’s gone, we become human. A witch’s power is unlimited. S-so I...I can coax stuff into listening to me, right? My big power...is that I can...kind of...coax souls back into bodies? Like, if they’re still around, so maybe a day or two after death, but sometimes the more hot headed ones disappeared within fifteen minutes. Anyway...I can only do that five times...’’ he showed everyone his wrist with the five marks, ‘’and I’ve already done it three times. When I do it five, I’ll stop being a witchling and I won’t be able to go to Mystic, which is the only witch city in the world, and I just...you know...stuff. Even my normal powers will disappear. So, yeah. That’s how I brought you back.’’

Eddie stared at him, mouth open, and then suddenly smacked him upside the head, ‘’idiot! Why would you waste something like that on _me_!?’’

 Arne glared at him, as if he was the idiot, ‘’that’s why,’’ and he kissed him, yanking on his bloodied tunic. He still tasted faintly of blood but beneath it was Eddie’s normal taste; the same comforting taste that Arne craved.

When he pulled back with a soft pop, Eddie was smiling gently. Elysia blinked, ‘’well...I didn’t expect that.’’

‘’I did,’’ Amaria sniffed and laughed as she wiped the last of her tears. She smiled down at Eddie, ‘’you gave us a fright.’’

Eddie grinned up at her, ‘’sorry.’’

‘’Well, both of you,’’ Elysia pointed to Amaria and Arne, ‘’have nearly given me a heart attack with all your witch crap.’’

Amaria took her hand and laced their hands together, ‘’you’re about to get more witch crap. Because we’re going back. And we’re saving those royals.’’

‘’Damn right we are,’’ Eddie stood and pulled Arne up with him. He felt like a new born.

Elysia grinned and pulled Amaria towards the steering wheel. Arne looked around, ‘’I need to find a weapon. I don’t want to be the only non combatant around.’’

‘’Arne.’’

‘’Hm?’’ the witchling looked up.

Eddie stepped towards him, cupped his face and kissed him with shocking gentleness. When he pulled away he leaned their foreheads together, ‘’I love you, too.’’

*~*~*

Cass had spent so much time in Jaha’s homey tent, and generally in the Hasinai camp, that he hadn’t realised it wasn’t their permanent home, ‘’wait...you live somewhere else?’’ Cass frowned as Jaha tapped a spot on the north-east corner of a map, carved into a thin piece of bark, that must have been representing Khandar. To be honest, it made sense. Hasinai wasn’t at war anymore. They could go home.

‘’ _Mishawka_ ,’’ Jaha named his home city.

 ‘’M-Mishawka,’’ Cass repeated, ‘’alright, I get it.’’ He nodded at Jaha, ‘’yes.’’ Jaha beamed at him and waggled his finger between the two of them, then pointed to Mishawka again, ‘’oh,’’ Cass said, ‘’we’re going. Just the two of us. Cass and Jaha.’’ Jaha nodded at the sound of both their names and motioned around the tent as if he was encompassing the rest of Hasinai. Cass understood; the rest of the tribe would follow later. He nodded.

Jaha’s smile widened and he reached out. Cass took his hand and let himself be drawn forward, let himself put his cheek against Jaha’s chest, to listen to the beating of his heart, and he let Jaha cocoon him in his warmth, even though the tent was as hot as ever.

‘’Cass,’’ Jaha whispered and kissed the top of his head.

*~*~*

‘’I will see you soon, brother,’’ Hok’ee reached his arm out to Jaha and his best friend clasped it.

Jaha gave him a sad smile, ‘’I wish you could come home faster.’’

Hok’ee shrugged, ‘’someone must take care of the war camp. We need to make sure Tetawken doesn’t pull shit suddenly. I’ll be home in six months, tops.’’

Jaha nodded, releasing his arm. He went to say goodbye to his siblings, who would most of Hasinai home a week later; Jaha was going ahead to alert Mishawka of their return. Hok’ee turned to Cass, who stood by the horse, look uncertain, ‘’Cass,’’ he said, extending his arm with a cheeky grin. It was probably the first time the warrior had called the pale king by his name.

‘’ _Hok’ee_ ,’’ Cass said uncertainly and Hok’ee understood why Jaha had found the way he said things endearing. He clasped Hok’ee’s outstretched arm. His grip was weak but he would learn. Hok’ee let go and, as an afterthought, reached out to ruffle Cass’ brown hair. Cass didn’t flinch or move away. Instead, he offered Hok’ee a shy smile.

Hok’ee retreated towards the tents of the war camp when he spotted Micco, half-hidden behind a tent, watching Jaha and Cass say goodbye. Hok’ee walked the other way, to where a clump of pretty flowers grew, despite the heat. They endured, like Micco had, for years. He plucked one carefully and walked back in Micco’s direction, where he stood hidden in the shadow of a tent. He hid the flower behind his back, ‘’not going to say goodbye?’’

Micco jumped, not hearing Hok’ee footsteps. He glared at him apprehensively, ‘’don’t sneak up on me,’’ then he sighed and dropped the glare, ‘’you were right. He doesn’t even know who I am.’’

‘’Does that hurt?’’

‘’I thought it would have hurt more,’’ Micco shrugged and turned away, towards Hok’ee.

‘’You’ll see him soon,’’ Hok’ee said, as lightly as he could muster, ‘’you’re going home after-all, right?’’

Micco looked down at his feet, ‘’actually...I thought I’d stay. Until the last of you go.’’

Hok’ee’s breath caught. Micco must have been well aware that under Jaha’s absence he would be the one who would lead the war camp – and he’d be the last to leave. Shyly, he produced the flower from behind his ear. Too late did he realise that it had wilted in his strong grip, just like that other time when he’d tried to give Micco one. Micco looked surprised and, equally shyly, plucked the flower from Hok’ee’s hand. He tucked it behind his ear, ‘’thanks,’’ he whispered.

‘’You know,’’ Hok’ee said, ‘’I can make you happy. I know I’m not Jaha. But I can. If you’d let me.’’

Suddenly Micco looked up and he didn’t look shy. He looked determined, ‘’I know you’re not Jaha. I don’t want you to be,’’ he faltered and his eyes softened as he cast them down, ‘’I like that you’re Hok’ee.’’

Hok’ee would have blushed visibly had his skin not been so dark, ‘’I-I like that you’re Micco, too.’’

Micco huffed a laugh at his child-like reasoning, but looked up again. When Hok’ee leaned down, Micco didn’t stop him. His eyes fluttered shut and a moment later their lips met in a gentle, experimental kiss. It was nothing more than a lingering peck but it was enough for Hok’ee...for now. Especially when Micco took his hand and squeezed it, ‘’I’ll try to make you happy, too,’’ he whispered.

*~*~*

Jaha and Cass rode for four days. Cass didn’t mind, since Jaha did most of the work – he sat back against his chest, leaned on his warmth and dozed off, or admired Khandar while Jaha kept a firm grip on the horse’s mane and directed them towards Mishawka. Jaha taught him how to hunt and how to start a fire. At night they spread a leather hide near said fire, covered themselves with a fur and made love. Jaha was a beast and Cass was happy to satisfy him.

Before he knew it, their trip was over.

Cass realised that when one day, with the sun slowly sinking in the sky, he glimpsed houses. Actual houses. Sure, primitive, made of clay and hay and the earth and stone but...houses, nonetheless.

*~*~*

‘’It’s kind of...’’ Airleas wiggled around on Kane’s black marble throne, ‘’uncomfortable?’’

Kane huffed a laugh from where he was leaning on the throne’s arm, ‘’imagine sitting on that all day,’’ Airleas cringed, placing his hands on the powerfully built armrests. They looked slim and pale in comparison, ‘’when I have one built for you, it will be much more comfortable. Promise.’’

Airleas looked up at him through his dark lashes, ‘’I’m not a king. I don’t need a throne.’’

Kane shrugged and reached out to tuck a piece of Airleas’ dark hair behind his ear; it was getting long, ‘’you will be, someday,’’ he said softly, ‘’my consort. Wouldn’t you like to be?’’

Airleas hands tightened into fists on the arms of Kane’s throne, ‘’I would but...we can’t. We can’t get married. Not until I can give you a proper wedding night.’’

Kane sighed. He understood that but on the other hand, he’d rather marry Airleas as quickly as possible. Then they would be bound together legally. Not just mates, but also husbands. Before he could convey his worried to Airleas, the doors to the throne room opened. Valeri walked in, looking slightly confused. A young woman of dark red hair followed him, ‘’my king,’’ Valeri said, gesturing to the woman, ‘’this is...Mahalia Henan, crown princess of Mutzre.’’

The woman gave a half-bow and Kane fought the frown off his face as he nodded at the princess. Valeri, as if Mahalia was on fire, disappeared from the room, ‘’your grace,’’ Mahalia folded her arms behind her back and stood up straight, ‘’you must forgive me for not sending word of my arrival. Things have been...hectic with the rest of the world.’’

‘’You are welcome at my court,’’ Kane said though his throat went dry.

Mahalia’s eyes slid to Airleas, still sitting on the throne. She took in his dark hair, pale skin and dark, single lidded eyes and recognition sparked in hers. She bowed her head again, ‘’prince Rothaid.’’

Airleas flinched and scrambled off the throne, to hide behind Kane, ‘’I’m not...I’m not...’’ he whispered.

Mahalia’s eyes flicked back to Kane, ‘’your grace I am here to deliver prince Rothaid back to his sister,’’ she hesitated, watching Airleas hide behind Kane, ‘’...if he wishes.’’

‘’He doesn’t go by Rothaid anymore.’’ Kane said tightly.

‘’I understand.’’

‘’It’s Airleas now.’’

Mahalia nodded, ‘’would prince Airleas-‘’

‘’I’m not a prince!’’ a chocked cry ripped its way from Airleas’ lips as he pressed his forehead into the back of Kane’s tunic.

‘’L-Lord Airleas...’’ Mahalia seemed slightly thrown off track, ‘’I...I can’t force you to come back with me. But I’d just like you to know,’’ she took a deep breath and straightened again, ‘’that we have been looking for you. All of us. Your sister, empress Ceawlin, and prince Damasus, your brother, and princess Nuria, your niece. And me, too. Me and my mothers. Princess Adelais, your cousin,’’ she prompted softly, ‘’we’ve been looking for you for over twenty years. Your sister has been desperate to see you again. I beg you...even if you will not stay in Asakura, allow her to see you. One last time. Allow her to say goodbye to her brother.’’

Airleas just took in a shuddering breath, ‘’I will have room prepared for you,’’ Kane said, ‘’Airleas...will give you his answer later.’’

*~*~*

Gods, it was good to be home. Jaha couldn’t help but grin as they rode into Mishawka. The houses spread out in all directions, disappearing into the forests on the sides, running up the hills in the distance. From his horse he could glimpse the town centre with it’s massive pyre for the bonfires. Gradually as he rode through the home town of Hasinai, his brethren began pouring out of the houses, ‘’Jaha! It’s Jaha! Jahiem has returned! Jahiem Returned-from-Death is back!’’ they cried.

‘’The war is won!’’ Jaha called out at the crowds now lining the ‘street’ between the houses, ‘’there will be peace in Khandar; spread the word! Your families will return to you before summer is over!’’

For the entire journey towards his family house Jaha was accompanied by cheering. He felt Cass press himself into him, shy under so many stunned gazed. People stared at him with wide eyes, taking in his pale skin and blue eyes. There would be time for explanation, for letting people meet his beloved. But not now. Not yet. For now, he wanted to see his mother and the rest of his family. And then...and then he wanted to ride to the end of Mishawka, to where his own house stood. He wanted to begin living with Cass there...but was Cass ready for what that entitled?

Jahiem stopped his horse by the Hasinai River that cut through Mishawka like a light blue snake. Down it, women and men alike washed their clothes, their children and themselves, splashing and laughing in the current. Near the banks stood an ordinary, large hut – his family house. Jaha jumped down from the horse and pulled Cass off neatly. He let the horse into the pen behind the house, where two other horses pranced, both belonging to their neighbours. He poured some water into the wooden pen and fed their horse two apples. Then, finally, he took Cass’ hand and pulled him back towards the house.

As if the gods willed it, his mother had just stepped outside, a basket of clothes under her arm. She was going to the river but the basket tumbled out of her arms as she spotted Jaha. She was crying before she even reached him, running her plump, work-calloused, heavily freckled hands down his face and arms as if making sure he was real. His mother was still young; she’d had him and his siblings at sixteen. Neche Star Kissed was one of the strongest women in Hasinai but her son’s return had reduced her to tears, ‘’my son. My little Jahiem. You’re home. You’re home.’’

‘’I’m sorry I took so long, mother,’’ Jahiem smiled at her and wiped her tears. She pulled him down into a hug and cradled him, even though he was taller, ‘’Yona and Mohe will arrive soon, too.’’

Neche nodded, relieved, and opened her eyes. Over Jaha’s shoulder she saw Cass. She gasped and Jahiem pulled away. He gestured to Cass, ‘’mother, this is Cass...my...’’

But Neche got over her shock very quickly and smiled knowingly, ‘’your love,’’ she guessed and walked over to Cass, who looked shocked when she put her hands on his golden arms without any qualms and kissed both his cheeks, ‘’Cass,’’ she said, beaming. Cass smiled at her, genuine, and something like tears danced in his eyes. He blinked them away. Jaha realised that Cass had figured out this was Jahiem’s mother; and he probably missed his own family. Jaha’s heart clenched. He went to Cass and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He wanted to do more, to comfort him, but suddenly two streaks of energy shot from the house.

‘’Jaha! Jaha!’’ his two younger siblings called. Jahiem grinned and picked up Helki Granted Wish, his ten year old sister, hefting her onto his arm. She had grown since he last seen her. She showered his face with kisses. Nita Dark Night, whose skin was as dark as a tree bark, was already thirteen and Jaha doubted he could lift him. Instead, he gathered his brother to his side.

‘’Have you been good?’’ he asked, mock-sternly.

‘’Yes! Yes!’’ Helki promised, ‘’where’s Mohe and Yona?’’

Before Jaha could reply, Nita’s dark eyes widened as he turned to Cass, ‘’whoa! Whose that?’’

‘’That’s Cass.’’

Without any qualms, either, the ever-curious Nita ran to Cass. He pressed his arm against his and pointed excitedly, ‘’look! Look! Look how white he is!’’

To everyone surprise, Cass chuckled.

‘’Don’t be rude, Nita,’’ Jaha said with a soft smile, setting Helki down.

‘’I’m not!’’ Nita protested, ‘’why doesn’t he speak?’’

‘’He doesn’t know our language,’’ Jaha explained, ‘’but I will teach him.’’

‘’Jahiem, is that you?’’

Jaha turned at the sound of his grandmother’s voice. Ama Guide of Spirits stood at the doors, leaning on her cane, her unseeing eyes searching. She had been one of Otoahastis’ apprentices and she had served as shaman. When she grew old, Otoahastis took on a new apprentice – Micco. Otoahastis had been around longer than anyone remembered, ‘’grandmother,’’ Jaha went to her, took the wrinkled hand that wasn’t clutching the cane and kissed the back of it, ‘’I am home.’’

‘’Welcome, child,’’ Ama reached out blindly to caress his face.

After a good half an hour of greeting and hugging outside the house, Jaha took Cass’ hand and led him inside. They were fed and Jaha was forced to re-tell everything that had happened since he’d been away, fighting Tetawken, for more than a year. Through all of this Cass sat quiet against his side, welcomed but unable to say anything, and Jaha was mildly annoyed by the fact that he could not take care of him with all the questions from his family. Finally, when night fell and the children were bathed they settled down to sleep. The whole family slept in one big room in various nests – one of the reasons that Jaha had moved out so quickly. Still, he didn’t mind as he settled with Cass in a nest in the corner.

Something wet hit his chest and too late did Jaha realise that Cass was crying, trying hard to contain his sobs as to not wake the family, ‘’Cass,’’ Jaha murmured as softly as he could, reaching for him. Almost violently, Cass turned away, pressing himself into the wall. His arms were pressed around his shaking form. Jaha’s heart clenched. In a way, he’d done this to him. He’d kidnapped Cass and forced him to stay, and now Cass wouldn’t be able to leave him, ever. And then he took Cass to his family home where, no matter how welcome they made him feel, this family was not his. Jaha knew that Cass would be homesick, and he planned to get rid of that as soon as possible. He wouldn’t allow him to be lonely; he’d teach him the language, no matter how long it took. But this...coming here, resting here, had been a bad idea when Cass was so fragile. In the morning, they’d go.

Gently, Jaha put his hand on his shoulder and stroked down in a comforting motion, sliding his hand against Cass’ bare skin slowly. When Cass didn’t flinch or push him back, he wrapped an arm around him and laid his cheek at the nape of Cass’ neck. He couldn’t hear his sobs, which he was containing, but Cass was shaking, badly. Jaha found his hand and laced their fingers together next to his head.

And then he started humming.

His mother would hum to all her children when they were small or when they got hurt. It was something all Hasinai parents did. Helki had barely grown out of being hummed to ever evening. But the house was used to falling asleep to hums so nobody stirred as Jaha picked up the soft, comforting tune. He propped himself up as he hummed and stroked his free hand through Cass hair. He could see Cass’ eyes were open, glassy, his cheek glistening from tears. But as Jaha hummed his eyes slowly fluttered shut. He took a deep breath, exhaled, shuddering, and finally his body relaxed. He took their laced hands and pressed them to his wet cheek, snuggling into Jaha’s.

Jaha hummed till Cass fell asleep.

*~*~*

Kane hadn’t expected Airleas to say yes.

He was almost in a trance as he threw a cloak over Airleas’ shoulders and fastened it with a pin. He didn’t know what to do. He was the one who had prepared himself to leave Airleas when he went to the campaign at the white wall...he was the one who left when Yame needed to appoint a regent. Airleas had never left him, Airleas had always been right here for him to find upon his return. And now he was the one going, ‘’you don’t have to go,’’ Kane said softly and, selfishly, he hoped that Airleas would stay, ‘’no one will hold it against you.’’

Airleas said nothing for a while, looking down at Kane’s fingers deftly working on the pin. Finally, very quietly, he spoke, ‘’princess Mahalia is right. My sister deserves to see me. Even if I don’t remember her...’’ he closed his eyes briefly, ‘’a world away, there’s been a family that’s been looking for me. Missing me. Isn’t that...strange?’’

‘’That someone would miss you?’’ Kane looked at him, ‘’no. Not at all.’’

Airleas bit his lip, ‘’I’m hardly the three year old she remembers.’’

‘’But you are her brother,’’ Kane relented as his heart sank.

Airleas moved up against Kane, pressing his cheek to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kane hugged him back, burying his face in his hair, ‘’I’ll come back. It’s only for a bit.’’

‘’It’s a different country...’’ the end of Kane’s sentence caught and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop any tears from falling. He wasn’t supposed to cry. The Arhanese barely understood what tears were.

‘’We’re mates,’’ Airleas pulled back and looked at him firmly; more firmly than Kane had ever seen him look, ‘’that’s stronger than being lovers or being married. We can’t be apart.’’

Very slowly, Airleas pushed the cloak off his shoulder and then tilted his head, exposing his neck. Kane’s breath caught, ‘’are you sure?’’

‘’Do it. So _they_ know I’m yours, too.’’ Airleas smiled.

Kane gathered him in his arms and pressed his mouth to his neck, inhaling his scent. He grazed his teeth against the spot between Airleas’ shoulder and neck, nuzzled his nose against it. And then he bit him. Airleas hissed, his knees crumpling under him. Kane caught him and held him up as he lapped up the few beads of blood that had surfaced.

A mating bite.

He’d given Airleas the mating bite and then no one could keep them apart, not legally, not if they tried. They belonged to each other forever.

Airleas tilted his head back, pressed a soft kiss to Kane’s mouth, ‘’I’ll come back,’’ he promised once more.

Kane nodded, once, ‘’I’ll wait for you, my love.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTEST!   
> CONTEST!   
> CONTEST!   
> YAAAY~  
> So...  
> Basically when I refer to these stories I say 'dynasty' but then there's 'empire' and 'tribe' and stuff, so I kind of want a name for the series. Kind of like City of Bones is part of the Mortal Instruments or I am Number Four is part of the Lorien Legacies or fellowship of the ring is part of the Lord of the Rings series...you get me? 
> 
> So I basically need a name for this entire series so I don't need to refer to all of them as 'dynasty', if that makes sense? So the contest is basically y'all need to make up a title cause I can't think of anything - give me suggestions in the review section or on my gmail (annajdziki@gmail.com) - you can give me as many as you can think of, the more the better! 
> 
> THE WINNER will become a character in the next part (it's going to be called 'sanctuary' btw) - so I'll need you appearance description and prefered name ;) Y'all get to choose which country you wanna be part of - the choices for sanctuary will be:   
> A soldier/general in the armies of Hailbronn or one of the 'intended' for the generals   
> A member of the Yamese court   
> A member of the hedonistic (pleasure loving) court of Koln (Mardell's kingdom)   
> A member of a shape shifting group that I will not spoil anything about! (kind of like the bandits)  
> A member of the Salarian court  
> An assassin of Cana Kaale   
> A member of the Moriyan court  
> A member of the Asakurian court   
> A member of the witches of Mystic   
> Or really a Captain of the Guard of any of the kingdoms mentioned. Unfortunately no bandits or pirates in Sanctuary, at least not yet - but we do get witches & assassins & the shapeshifters so... 
> 
> LET ME KNOW YOUR SUGGESTIONS!! I'll contact the winner about who they wanna be ^_^  
> (hope this prize is enough to motivate you, heh ;P)


	29. Moriya's Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings!  
> Oh gosh, so many of you have replied to the contest that I had such trouble choosing ;-; Thank you for all the entires, I acc loved all of them. I was going to post two days ago but I seriously needed time to figure out the winner. It took ages xD Anyway, after a long consultation with my sister, my TOP 3 picks are:  
> Birthright (FlufflePufflePonies)  
> Regius (Xiennary123)  
> Hyndestane Kings Never Die (extrastellar) 
> 
> Before I reveal number 1 I just wanna say this is not based on who I am 'friends' with - I literally read out all the names I've recieved to my sister and we narrowed it down to this one. Without further ado...  
> the winner...  
> is...  
> *drum roll*  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> EXTRASTELLAR!!!!!  
> Whoop, well done girl. You barely made it with your put-in as well, but me & my sister think 'Hydnestane Kings Never Die' just sounds badass ;) Let me know which court/place you wanna be in (listed in previous chappie), describe what you look like & let me know any other thing you want your character to have. I understand that this may not be suitable since I killed off most Hyndestanes (oops xD) but technically there's still a bunch around - we got all the Eiris kids that are half Hyndestane, there's Kaen & Aris, Mahalia is half Hyndestane, Theokleia is a blackwood but has Hynestane blood, there's Aedan whose surname is Hyndestane and Thais who, unlike Leonel, takes 'Hyndestane' after her dad. There always seems to be a Hyndestane around xD anyway CONGRATS!  
> To everyone else a seriously MASSIVE thank you for helping me name this fic. It was hard, but a lot of fun, too! 
> 
> Moving on. Thank you for all your reviews (I got 14! That's crazy!) but if I were to answer all this section would be as long as the actual chapter xD Just know that I read all of them carefully (some twice) and I'm super grateful for your input & support! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So as a kind of reward I just posted my first fanart of Johan and Serafin on my tumblr. It's not as awesome as Crepesbaby's & I don't have digital art but I had my step dad scan it in (awkward af btw) and I just posted it so ya...I've got a bunch of other pairings scanned in as well and I figured I'd post a picture every chapter.  
> Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out here:  
> https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> EDIT   
> I'm just gonna post the pictures here, too, because crepesbaby's pieces illustrated it so nicely, so I figured I might as well illustrate it, too.

Serafin & Johan by me :) ^

 

 

It had never bothered Sohail that he didn’t have a family. His had sold him when he was too young to remember them; since then he’d been passed from master to master, until eventually he ended up at the Harem. And, as he prepared for a wedding he never even dreamed he’d have, he still didn’t mind. Traditionally he was supposed to be preparing with his family – but he didn’t even think of them, because he had Mehedi, and his _oda_.

‘’Are you alright?’’ he asked. He was calm, which he knew wouldn’t last, ‘’you seem a little...off.’’

Mehedi, who had been concentrating on the beautiful henna patterns he was adorning Sohail’s hands with, looked up, ‘’huh?’’

Sohail looked at him sadly, ‘’...I’m sorry this isn’t you. I’m sorry you’re not the one getting married.’’

Mehedi rolled his grey eyes, ‘’like I’d want to marry him. It worries me that you’d rather be replaced by me,’’ he gave Sohail a grin, ‘’are you sure you’re ready to be a married man?’’

To his surprise, Sohail didn’t rise to the bait, ‘’I am. It’s just...I don’t want to make you unhappy.’’

‘’When have I ever been unhappy, silly?’’ Mehedi rolled his eyes again and went back to the henna. But he had been unhappy...for so long. And Mudrik had been the only one to see it.

‘’This is so pretty!’’ Lillia touched Sohail’s red outfit laid out on the chair in his chambers in the Harem reverently. Sohail had to agree that it was – a knee-length jacket, the colour of dried blood, with gold buttons, collar and a golden twirl of flowers snaking up the back and over the left shoulder to spill down the chest. The matching trousers were worth more than Sohail’s entire _oda_ on the market.

Sohail smiled at Lillia’s excitement and looked out of the window. It was only morning but already the day was turning hot. The ceremony would be held in the late afternoon – Sohail didn’t know if he could take an entire day of preparation. His nerves, which he was somehow managing to keep at bay for now, would eat him alive. He cast his son a look, to comfort himself. Moein was sitting in one of the big chairs by the window, contently occupied with the heavy golden choker that would be part of Sohail’s outfit.

‘’Hands are done,’’ Mehedi announced and went down on his knees, dipping the paintbrush into the henna prepared in a ceramic bowl, ‘’feet!’’ Sohail obediently rested his foot on Mehedi’s knee, allowing his best friend to draw the intricate patterns. He flapped his hands in the air to dry the henna faster.

‘’Hold still,’’ Hadia commanded, running a hairbrush through Sohail’s curly silver hair, still damp from his bath, ‘’we’re trying to achieve a ‘soft curl’ effect here.’’

‘’My curls are never soft,’’ Sohail smiled, ‘’they just frizz up.’’

‘’Lucky for you, the sultan seems to like that – thanks, Arun.’’

Arun was walking around with a platter of crumbly hazelnut cakes, popping them into people’s mouths when he felt generous. He had dedicated this day to doing nothing but scarfing down sweets and lounging around. Gawahir and Mahir were in the corner – they had been choosing the right earrings for the last half hour. Elias had, of course, sent three boxes of jewels for Sohail to pick from.

The omega sighed. Weddings were really quite the affair.

*~*~*

Aki was taking a walk around the palace grounds. The place was more massive than even Amren. Aki was deep in thought. The last days he had been so...comfortable with Demetrius. They ate together, went on walks, read in a pleasant silence in the library...Demetrius didn’t try to touch him and, much to Aki’s quiet annoyance, he found that simply Demetrius’ presence was shaking everything his mother had drilled into him since Sage went catatonic on them. He finally settled on staying near the western side of the palace, close to the temple that rose to half the height of the castle building. Here the river that snaked around the palace buildings spilled out, right next to the temple, and cascaded down to the river that flowed into the capital. Aki sat on the edge of the temple grounds, having taken off his shoes, and enjoyed the sprinkle of the waterfall droplets on his feet in the stifling sun. His hand absently ran down the length of his tunic, embroided with more detail and extravagance than all dresses in Alysia’s shop put together. He’d never worn such beautiful things before. 

Aki sat there, lost in thought.

He was suddenly jerked from his ponderings by a bang so loud his ears popped. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his shoes and stared at the castle. He barely saw the retreating cannon in the watch tower that guarded the palace walls – it was smoking faintly. The palace had just fired a cannon into the plains stretching out before the city. But why?

Heart pounding wildly, Aki ran. It took him a good twenty minutes to find the main palace building and another ten to run all the way up to Demetrius’ blue chambers. The palace seemed busy, as always – nothing out of norm. Had they been attacked? If so, why was no one panicking? What had the palace fired on? Aki flew into Demetrius’ room without knocking.

The king was lounging on his bed, flicking through a book, which he closed with a calm smile as Aki ran in, ‘’ah, you came.’’

‘’Huh?’’ Aki was breathing hard from his mad dash up the stairs.

Demetrius rolled off the bed gracefully, ‘’the servants couldn’t find you. I figured a cannon would get your attention.’’

Aki exhaled as slowly as possible, trying not to let the irritation get to him, ‘’you fired a cannonball,’’ he reiterated, ‘’to summon me to your chambers.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Demetrius shrugged, even though it wasn’t a question, ‘’I was going to show you something.’’

Aki was set on having a go at the king, but then Demetrius reached out and gently took Aki’s hand. Aki’s breath was knocked out of him; Demetrius so rarely touched him nowadays, as if demonstrating his restraint. He led Aki towards the doors in the wall. The omega had always known they led to someone else’s chambers but his duties as a servant were to wait on Demetrius and clean his rooms alone. He’d never gone inside. Now Demetrius opened the doors and gave Aki an encouraging push inside.

Aki gasped.

While Demetrius’ chambers were mostly blue, these had been furnished in red – and this room was as extravagant as the king’s. The walls had been painted a soft red, almost dark pink, with a pattern of roses running near the ceiling; there were long windows that let in sunlight into the spacious room, making it look inviting; there was a red couch by the fireplace and two flower-patterned chairs, a table between them set with flowers from the garden; the bed was massive, with a flowing red canopy and lush furs draped atop it; and the doors on the opposite wall were ajar, revealing a small, personal library, just like Demetrius’.

‘’It’s beautiful,’’ Aki breathed.

‘’It’s the queen’s rooms,’’ Demetrius said, coming to stand next to Aki, ‘’after my brother, Lady Arlena, died, this room was pretty much locked up by my father. I had it refurbished,’’ he waited for Aki to look at him and smiled tentatively, ‘’for you,’’ suddenly he felt nervous and started playing with his fingers, breaking his gaze away from Aki’s eyes, ‘’I-I mean this wouldn’t really be the queen’s rooms anymore, because you wouldn’t be a queen. You’d be a king. If you choose to be, I mean. No pressure,’’ he gave a little nervous laugh that warmed Aki up inside, ‘’b-but what I’m saying is you can sleep here from now on. It’s more spacious and...closer to mine. And if you choose to marry me, we can sleep in my room at night. Or in yours. Or we can even sleep together now...a-although we don’t have to of course. I just...um...wanted you to have your own space.’’

Aki blinked at the tirade of words, ‘’you’re babbling.’’

Demetrius smiled sheepishly at the floor, ‘’sorry.’’

‘’It’s beautiful,’’ Aki offered again.

‘’I’m glad you like it,’’ Demetrius’ voice was so soft Aki barely heard it.

‘’Thank you.’’ Aki said. He didn’t know why but he wanted Demetrius to look at him. But the king only nodded. So Aki walked up to him, right up close, and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. Then he pulled back and smiled at the stunned Demetrius, ‘’since you dragged me all the way here, would you like to read?’’

Demetrius beamed at him, ‘’I’d like nothing better.’’

*~*~*

Even though Cass liked Jaha’s family, he was relieved to leave the cramped house that was full of too many things and people that reminded him of his own family, back in Kainan. They set out early the next morning after a hurried breakfast – they rode all the way to the edge of Mishawka, with the houses becoming sparser by mid day. They stopped to eat, briefly and Cass was surprised when they were pulled into the nearest house by a young Hasinai woman and her partner, who clearly knew Jaha was their leader. They served them food and welcomed them while trying not to stare at Cass. Then they were on their way. By the time the sun was setting Cass was wide awake, leaning against Jaha on their horse. There were very few houses now but the Hasinai river still snaked through the hills. Cass wasn’t used to seeing such a large amount of land with no forests in Khandar. You could see everything laid out like on the palm of your hand in between the hills.

‘’Cass,’’ Jaha’s soft voice made Cassius realise that they had stopped. He slipped off the horse, landing on the ground neatly and looked around. They were in a small valley, the rush in his ears informing him that the river was somewhere close by. The nearest clay house could be glimpsed in the distance, partly behind a hill – but there was a house in front of Cass, and the former king realised it was Jaha’s. It was as squat and plump as the other cottages, with a hay roof and walls made of hard clay. There were nets on the glass-less windows, keeping out bugs. A little to the left was a patch of vegetables and a fenced off area containing a few home animals. To the right was the only tree Cass had seen for miles, heavy with unfamiliar fruit, partly shading the cottage.

A child played in the shadow of the tree.

The woman that was with him, an elderly one, her face droopy with wrinkles, noticed Jaha first. She smiled and said something softly to the child. Cass realised it was a boy of about five as he turned his head sharply in their direction and scrambled to his feet. He was quite tall for his age, lanky and skinny – Cass briefly wondered if this was another one of Jaha’s siblings. But then the boy started running straight for Jaha, yelling one word over and over again and lunged himself into Jaha’s arms. Jahiem caught him and picked him up, holding him in his arms tightly. His eyes shone with tears as he cradled his son.

Shocked, Cass looked between Jaha and the boy, and the old woman who must have been taking care of him when Jaha was away, but she was already waddling away in the direction of the house by the hills. Slowly, Jaha let the boy down to the ground. They both turned towards a stunned Cass.

*~*~*

‘’Father! Father!’’

Mekwi threw himself at Jaha who caught him and lifted him up. How long had he not seen his child? Nearly a year, because of Kanuna’s stubbornness and that goddamn war. He barely recognised Mekwi anymore – he’d gotten so big. Even so Jaha held him, his heart bursting with love and relief that he was safe. There were so many things that could go wrong with him away – wild animals could come down to the house, isolated from others or Mekwi could get sick or hurt, or Chenoa could die suddenly – she was old, after all. And who would come down to the house then, feed and take care of Mekwi? He’d die of starvation or get lost trying to reach the other houses. Jaha hated himself for becoming tribe leader, even if he fiercely loved his people.

And there was one more problem. Cass didn’t know about Mekwi. Jaha didn’t know how to tell him – had tried not to think about it. Cass was the same age as Chimalis when she had Mekwi. He was young. If he even wanted to have children in the first place, he’d probably want some of his own – he probably wouldn’t want one Jaha had aged sixteen with a woman. And Mekwi didn’t take well to strangers.

Even so Jaha slowly set his son down. He turned to Cass, who looked so shocked Jaha wanted to hit himself for not trying to explain his son to him before. Mekwi turned, too, and his dark eyes widened at the sight of Cass. The five year old scrambled behind Jaha, his wildly curling black hair the only thing that peeked out. Eventually he shifted a little, so he could look at Cass from behind his thigh. Jaha gestured to his son helplessly – what could he say at this point? ‘’Mekwi.’’

Cass’ brows furrowed and it was clear he was trying to remember a word; it was written all over his face, ‘’mo-ther...’’ he said finally, pronouncing it slightly wrong. But he was learning. He must have picked it up from Jaha and his mother the day before, ‘’mother?’’ he repeated.

Jaha looked down at his feet and shook his head. Chimalis had been the first for him. His first great love, his first best friend, before Hok’ee, his biggest supporter in his campaigns. And she had been violently ripped from him, aged only sixteen, when she gave birth to Mekwi. There was not a day when Jaha didn’t remember her, briefly. He’d never thought he’d move on; he’d closed himself to the possibility.

And then Cass came.

When Jaha looked up again, Cass didn’t look so shocked anymore. His eyes had softened. He walked up to Jaha and his son and stopped a foot away. Very slowly, he extended his hand towards the five year old. Mekwi jumped away and Cass flinched back, too. Mekwi was clearly terrified of Cass’ pale skin. Without another look at him he sprinted towards the house and disappeared within. Jaha sighed. Mekwi needed time to get used to people. He’d never lived with anyone except a nanny when Jaha was away. The chief reached out for his lover, ‘’Cass...’’

Cass moved away from his sharply and Jaha’s heart sank. With purpose, Cass walked towards the horse and gently led it towards the pen with the other animals. Jaha watched him with sad eyes. He had hurt Cass over and over again. Kidnapped and hurt him, made him choose between him and his family, endangered his life multiple times, drove him to kill a man, brought him to his family right after he had lost his and now surprised him not with a house where they could build a home, but with a home already built – with a closed off son. Cass wouldn’t have to build; he’d have to fit in.

Jaha had hurt him so much – but now he promised himself he would start making up for it.

*~*~*

Sohail was barefoot but it didn’t matter because the way to the wedding ceremony, held outside as customary, was littered with flowers. With each step, Sohail’s feet, decorated with henna and golden bangles, sunk into their softness. He was decked out head to toe, in his red attire and jewellery – the golden choker, two small, golden hoops with miniscule rubies in his ears and the three golden rings on each hand, heavy on his fingers. The amount of guests were crazy. The whole court must have come! As Mehedi and Siddharth counted as Elias’ second and third husbands, at least until the wedding was through, and thus were part of the family, they stood amongst the crowd, too. The rest of the harem was not permitted to come.

As Sohail walked towards a gazebo that had been raised in the last weeks and adorned with flowers, people tossed more flowers at his feet. Some bowed their heads, some shouted out short prayers for his health and happiness. Sohail was used to having an audience – he was a dancer after all – and he walked with his head high. Elias was standing by the priest already, the perfect image of a sultan. He wore a white satin tunic that pooled around his muscles and baggy pants to match; the collar was high, accentuating his jaw line, and finished with pale gold threading; more threading ran down the front of the tunic, with the top branching off into a golden chain attached to a pear pin on his shoulder. A golden turban, studded with rubies, was atop his head but a black curl had come loose and now lay against his forehead, making him look a tad less imposing to Sohail. His grin dispersed Sohail’s nerves, too.

Sohail finally reached his husband-to-be and they stood so close that their bare feet nearly touched. Had Sohail been a virgin he would have been bundled up with only his eyes showing, to show chastity. As he already had a child with Elias, that part was un-needed. Sohail glanced away from Elias to find said child. Moe was at the front of the stretch of guests on either side of the flowery walkway by the palace. He was in a black and gold outfit, probably to make him look mature and authoritative; but that illusion was broken as he gave Sohail a toothy grin and waved a chubby hand.  The Valide sultan shook her head but said nothing, smiling gently at the scene before her.

The priest read a passage from the holy book and then anointed both with oil. And then it was Elias’ turn to speak. He forced himself not to clear his throat, ‘’I, Elias Ilia Shah, offer myself to you, Sohail, in marriage, in accordance with the instruction of the gods. I pledge to be faithful; to cherish and protect you with all my being for eternity.’’

Sohail did not have to say it back – now it was up to him if he would accept Elias’ vows. And, of course, he would. He took Elias’ hand, ‘’I am my beloved’s,’’ his voice softened as he leaned forward, so that only the front row could hear, ‘’and my beloved is mine.’’

Elias didn’t wait for permission. He scooped down and kissed Sohail with so much passion his knees nearly buckled under him. The kiss was brief but full of promise for what would come later. Then, Sohail pulled away and went on his knees in front of all the people. Now he felt self conscious, with all those people staring at him. He calmed a little as Elias brushed a comforting hand against his shoulder. In the next instance, he felt his presence behind him, ‘’behold; your sultan and my consort,’’ he said and his voice echoed powerfully. Sohail felt a delicate golden circlet with a ruby centre brush against his hair as Elias crowned him. Elias rose and the Valide Sultan stepped forward.

Elias took her hand and kissed it, pressing it to his forehead in a sign of blessing. Sohail did the same and when he looked up, Lystra was beaming. Next came Mehedi and Siddharth – looking as gloomy and grumpy as ever. The priest gestured to the two, ‘’do you, Mehedi and Siddharth, yield your positions as your sultan’s _Kadins_ , and transfer your duties to sultan Sohail?’’

‘’I do,’’ Siddharth said.

‘’I do,’’ Mehedi said, softer, and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he said that, straight at Sohail.

‘’Then let it be known,’’ the priest boomed, ‘’that we have witnessed the union of Sultan Elias and his only husband, for now and forever, Sohail Shah.’’

The crowd erupted in a cheering so loud Sohail had to remind himself not to wince. He was grinning, despite his nerves. He had married Elias; they belonged to each other now. Elias made a discreet gesture at Moein and the little boy came running. Elias scooped him up with one arm and wrapped the other around Sohail’s waist, tugging him closer. They stood and let Moriya witness the unification of the royal family.

*~*~*

Cass liked Jaha’s house. It was self sustaining and spacious, but cosy. There were three rooms – the main living space where the cooking took place and two other rooms – Mekwi slept in one; Jaha in the other. Cass sat in the room that he would now share with the leader. Somehow, it was so much more intimate than the tent, which had been large and cluttered and practically a public space. This room was much smaller with a lush nest of furs in the corner and a wooden desk holding a few personal objects. Cass hadn’t had time to take it all in yet. He’d washed in the river with Jaha and they had kept apart, an uncomfortable silence looming over them. They couldn’t communicate very well with words yet, but the fact that Cass was alienating himself made Jaha uncomfortable.

Now Cass sat on the nest while Jaha put Mekwi to bed. He didn’t blame the child for being scared of him. He was a pale skinned monster, undoubtedly. His blue eyes were probably eerily bright to him. Cass hated feeling like a freak. Back home Eddie had been a handsome black hair-blue eyed wonder, Mardell had been the golden queen with Prince Ilia’s gold eyes and Lian had been so icily beautiful, like a true queen to the north. Compared to his siblings, Cass was often overlooked. Now everywhere he went, people stared. He didn’t blame them. But he hated it.

Cass came into the room, closing the wooden doors quietly behind him. The clay walls kept out the heat that had accumulated during the day, ‘’Cass,’’ Jaha said softly, apologetically.

Cass wasn’t angry with him, either. How could he have told Cass about his child, when he so desperately wanted him to stay? He’d make Mekwi warm up to him. And he wouldn’t blame Jaha. Cass looked up at Jahiem, who looked miserable, and extended his arms towards him, ‘’Jaha. _Bo_.’’

 Cass merely blinked before Jaha was on him, pushing him back onto the furs and kissing him. Cass hadn’t realised remembering the Khandarian word for ‘kiss’ and asking for it would have such an impact on him; perhaps Jaha was just relieved Cass hadn’t resolved to hating him for all of eternity for keeping his son a secret. Cass crawled back on the furs and wasn’t surprised when Jaha started taking his clothes off, as little of them as there were. He welcomed his touch and weight and kisses and soon enough, in Jahiem’s arms, he forgot all he had worried about, swept away by a white hot bliss and Jaha’s scent and taste.

Later, they lay together underneath all the furs, Cass head on Jaha’s chest, his hand next to it. Jaha’s arms were protectively around Cass, one encircling his waist the other one brushing patterns into his shoulder. They were staring at each other, just content with that. Jaha had a soft smile on his lips that made Cass feel safe, ‘’Cass,’’ Jaha murmured, with so much love Cass’ heart stuttered as he was pulled closer.

Cass came to a decision. He’d definitely make Mekwi accept him as part of the family. He’d learn the language and make friends with the villagers. He would not be an outsider. He would not hide here, like Jaha’s dirty little secret. This was his chance to start anew, ‘’no matter what,’’ Cass said to Jaha, even though the leader couldn’t understand him, ‘’I don’t regret staying.’’

*~*~*

It was late; night had long since fallen. Mehedi approached Sohail who looked radiant and beautiful. He was accepting congratulations and gifts from various members of the court at the banquet. Half the harem was out and about, entertaining guests with dance and conversation, ‘’Mehedi!’’ Sohail spotted his best friend and Mehedi came over. Sohail pulled him into a hug, ‘’you look beautiful.’’

‘’I could do better,’’ Mehedi grinned into Sohail’s shoulder, ‘’but I didn’t want to outshine the bride.’’

Sohail rolled his eyes with a smile as Mehedi pulled away, ‘’like you could outshine me.’’

Mehedi held Sohail’s hands in his, ‘’are you happy?’’ he had to make sure he was. He owed him that much.

Sohail’s smile was radiant, ‘’yes. More than I thought I could ever be.’’

‘’Good,’’ Mehedi made a show of yawning, ‘’I think I’ll retire to my apartments now.’’ Elias had already promised Sohail to let the other two _Kadins_ keep their homes.

Sohail frowned, ‘’it’s not even midnight yet! You can’t abandon me on my wedding day!’’

‘’Elias seems pretty inclined to moving onto the wedding night,’’ Mehedi shrugged. Sohail turned to the head table, where Elias sat with his court, drinking wine. Over the brim of his goblet, his eyes were feral with lust as he followed Sohail’s every move. Sohail flushed.

‘’Even Moe is staying a little longer!’’ Sohail protested.

‘’Moe,’’ Mehedi said pointedly, ‘’didn’t spend the entire day making you look like a sultan.’’

Finally, Sohail relented, ‘’sleep well.’’

‘’I will,’’ Mehedi said and his voice sounded a little high pitched as he leaned in to kiss Sohail’s cheek, ‘’I love you. In case you didn’t know.’’

Sohail laughed and hugged Mehedi, hard, ‘’I do know. And I love you, too. More than I could ever say,’’ Sohail angled his head against Mehedi’s ear, so he could whisper, ‘’which is why there is a horse waiting outside the stables, packed with provisions and money.’’ Mehedi’s eyes widened but Sohail’s arms tightened on him, ‘’go. Be happy. You deserve it, my friend.’’

As Mehedi pulled away, Sohail’s eyes were filled with tears, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ was all Mehedi could whisper.

Sohail smiled at him, ‘’we can’t be sorry for who we love,’’ he squeezed Mehedi’s hand, simultaneously slipping his royal seal – a new ring he’d received after being crowned – onto Mehedi’s finger, ‘’goodbye.’’

‘’Goodbye,’’ Mehedi’s voice was chocked. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t. He released Sohail’s hand, giving him a last look. He imprinted an image on him in his mind. They’d been together for years and now they would never see each other again. Then Mehedi turned on his heel and marched towards the doors.

‘’Mehedi _Khan_!’’ little Moe suddenly crossed his path, ‘’are you going?’’

‘’I am, my prince,’’ Mehedi crouched down to his level.

Moe gave a little victorious smile, ‘’Ha! I’m staying up later than you!’’

‘’Don’t get used to it,’’ Mehedi grinned and pinched Moe’s nose’s playfully.

‘’Goodnight!’’ Moe said brightly, reaching out with chubby arms to give Mehedi a hug.

‘’Goodbye, my prince,’’ Mehedi hugged him hard.

Moe pulled away and waved, ‘’see you tomorrow!’’ he disappeared in the crowd.

Mehedi pushed open the doors and ventured into the dark castle.

*~*~*

‘’I was scared you wouldn’t come.’’

Mehedi turned to face Mudrik, hidden in the gloom of the trees of the garden, ‘’you’re an idiot,’’ Mehedi said, releasing the reigns of the horse Sohail had prepared for them and throwing himself into Mudrik’s arms. They kissed under the trees, over and over.

‘’Are you sure about this?’’ Mudrik asked quietly, ‘’you’re running away from a life in which you’d never have to worry about anything.’’

Mehedi put a hand on his lean face, ‘’I’m running away to be with a man I love.’’

Mudrik kissed him again. Then they climbed onto the horse and set out towards the gates.

‘’Who goes there?’’ the guards called out.

Mehedi flashed them Sohail’s ring, ‘’I’m on an errand for sultan Sohail.’’

‘’I’m escorting him,’’ Mudrik added gravelly.

One of the guards looked uncertain, ‘’what kind of errand needs running at midnight?’’

Mehedi gave him a deadly smile, ‘’that’s none of your business, is it?’’

Then the gates were opened and they were officially on the run.  

*~*~*

As soon as Lian touched down in Kainan, she escorted Leanna to Rhein, put her in her palace and told her to stay there until she returned. Along the way, Leanna had become her responsibility...and something else. Then Lian rode like hell for Queensbane. She needed to know what was going on with the witch cult, with Eddie. In the palace, she expected to see her parents; she didn’t expect to see her sister.

Mardell flew down the corridor when she saw her and buried herself in Lian’s arms. Lian stared down at her; Mardell never showed vulnerability like this, ‘’Mardell, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?’’

‘’Father’s sick,’’ Mardell whispered and her voice quivered.

Lian paled, ‘’how sick?’’

Mardell pulled back. Her golden eyes, the ones only she had inherited from Aethelfrith, were rimmed with red and glassy, ‘’he won’t make it through Autumn, Lian.’’

Lian gathered her little sister to her chest, blinking back her own tears. Eddie wasn’t here; she had to be strong for her siblings. Except Cassius wasn’t here, either – and she’d have to notify her family of that tragedy before a second one struck.

And if Frith died, Cass wouldn’t know. Ever. And he wouldn’t have said goodbye to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yA YA YA  
> Here's a random question.  
> If all me boys were straight, and all me girls were straight (assuming y'all are gyals) who would you get with?  
> I'd get with Kaen in Dynasty. IDK there's just something I love about grumpy, soft-on-the-inside boys. Or Bane, to be fair. Cause he's just a good cuddler, ain't he?  
> In Empire, it would have to be Cedric cause, again, big softie, or Cassia, cause she's hawt.  
> And in Tribe, I'd go for Elysia. If I was into girls, I'd be SO into her. 
> 
> What about y'all?


	30. Kings and Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii lads~ As always, thanks for all the support!! Y'all are amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reinikrei - hi, welcome! Haha, thank you, I'm honoured you binged my stories xD And fear not, I'll try and protect your sweet son :P 
> 
> Xiennary123 - I also aspire to be that level of extra xD Omg the way you wrote out what Demetrius said should be a meme I love it xD Haha yes pls deck Jaha! 
> 
> extrastellar - I acc love henna. I mean, I only had it once but it's so pretty & it's so mesmerising to watch it being done, but I get you about the smell xD Oh, that's actually really interesting! I didn't know only married women had henna on their feet (maybe Sohail will wear it all the time now ;)) thanks for the insight on the culture, I love stuff like that! oh gosh, I'd read both 'how to woe your hubby' editions tbh, I think we all must learn from a language-barrier, tough leader like Jaha and lovesick, spoilt boy like Demetrius <3 I acc love the idea of Aki & Demetrius having a safe space, that's so lovely. OMG CASS IS LITERALLY THE HOEL OF CEFRITH KIDS YOU GET ME!!! Loved the mean girls reference ;) Haha , anyway, thank you so much for your review it was so long and so amazing to read, I love you!!!
> 
> cynicalstars__05 - hehe yeah I was wondering where you disappeared xD Hi, welcome back!! We all aspire to be Demetrius' level of extra tbh ;) *insert shooketh gif* I AM CRYINGGGG XD Thank you for your review, it was so funny and lovely to read <3 
> 
> Thank you to all the other 'silent readers' for the support, y'all are the best!

Some Sohail, Elias & baby Moe for y'all, by moi ^

Check out my tumblr https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/

 

Cass didn’t know what he was doing, exactly, with a basket full of his and Jaha’s dirty clothes. Mekwi mostly ran about naked but in the four days Cass spent checking out the cottage and the space around it, he found out Jaha was hopeless when it came to domestic things. It wasn’t surprising, since he concentrated on war and his tribe and keeping everyone safe – still, it was hilarious to watch him scramble around the main room of the cottage, banging primitive pots and pans, tripping over himself and his little son. He was good with the animals, and land work. In only four days, Cass fell into a nice rhythm at the cottage – wake up early to warm kisses and cuddles from Jaha, get dressed (usually in just linen trousers, considering the heat) and watch Jaha scramble around the kitchen before sitting him down at the wooden table in the corner. Cass usually took over making breakfast, which wasn’t all that hard, listening to the warm sound of Jaha’s and Mekwi’s voices as they chatted away – Jaha was much more open and happy away from the war camps.

After breakfast, usually consisting of smoked fish, eggs or rice, Jaha went about the outdoor chores, usually taking Mekwi with him. They always came back with milk and eggs – the milk had to be drunk within the day or it would go bad from the heat. Sometimes the two were out longer, killing one of the animals for dinner. Cleaning, skinning and cutting could take them up to midday, sometimes, with Jaha doing all the work and Mekwi mostly just watching. Cass tried to keep himself busy during this time. He went about cleaning the house, organising it so he knew where everything was. He made lunch and dinner so that the boys could eat as soon as they came back. He was thinking of asking Jaha for needle and thread so he could make something out of the various furs lying about the cottage. He made things out of wood or collected fruit from the tree outside  and he started making clumsy, wooden boxes to store herbs in. He strung up fruit to dry and made jam, which actually made Mekwi look at him as if saying ‘ _alright. I admit he’s useful_ ’. A lot of the time he sat in front of the house or under the tree, taking in the sun. He dozed off a couple of times.

It was strange. He’d been reduced from a king to a housewife but...he didn’t care. He kept busy. Sure, he was bored sometimes, but he always came up with something to make their lives a little easier. He was currently digging beneath the tree, low enough to reach the cool earth. He would pad it out with wood and make a trap door and they could hold meat and other foods that went bad quickly there, to keep them fresher for longer. He was still trying to figure out how to turn the fruit from the single tree into wine.

But there were things he wouldn’t do.

Like venture into town. Or go down to the river where, even in such a removed place, people flocked to the river, seeking out more space to do whatever they needed to do. Jaha was the one to get massive jugs of water for cooking every morning.

But today Cass promised himself he’d go.

So he went about the house, collecting dirty clothes and piling them into the basket. Then, with a deep breath, in the middle of the day, Cass made his way towards the gushing sound of the river. He nearly chickened out, about five times – he forced himself to keep walking, telling himself that it would just be embarrassing to come back home with a basket full of dirty clothes that he had no courage to wash.

He heard them before he came around the last hill and finally spotted the river. Feminine, laughing voices, like tinkling bells. He slowed his footsteps as he came upon half a dozen young women, all with long, dark hair and lush brown skin, wearing linen wraps tugged around their bodies. Some wore pants, like him, and nothing on top, their breasts bouncing about with their movements as they washed clothes. Cass flushed and made as if to turn back.

There was a cry, high pitched and surprised, and Cass knew he’d been spotted. He glanced shyly towards the girls. All six heads had turned his way, staring at him curiously. Finally one of them, the one in the linen pants and no shirt raised her arm, exposing her breasts so much Cass blushed even harder, and waved, yelling something in Khandarian that sounded like her calling him over. Cass knew it would be rude to decline so he shuffled forward, keeping his head down. When he got to the clump of friends, one of the girls patted the space next to her in the river. Her feet had been let down into the water and she was clearly supposed to be washing her clothes, but she wasn’t. Cass glanced around at the women – upon closer look, they were all different. One was curvier than the others, larger, with a pleasant softness to her; the second had slanted eyes and looked almost Asakurian; another had hair waving all the way to the back’s of her knees; two were darker than Cass had ever seen, one with a small fang pierced through her bottom lip, the other with her hair twisted into thick locks. The one who was patting the ground had her body littered with light scars, as if she’d been attacked by a big cat.

Cass sat down next to her.

They were upon him immediately. The air was filled with ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ as they tugged on his hair gently, running the texture of it between their fingers, poked at his skin and smoothed their hands down his arms, peered into his blue eyes and pinched his cheeks.

‘’ _Meedercher_ ,’’ the leader – the one with the fang piercing – sighed, hands on hips, and the girls fell back from Cass, sheepishly. The leader nodded at him when he looked up, pointing to her exposed chest ‘’Shikoba.’’

‘’...Cass,’’ Cassius introduced himself uncertainly.

Shikoba smiled and gave another nod, gesturing to the girls.

The bigger girl raised her hand in greeting, ‘’Nayeli. _Mholweni_!’’ she waved again.

‘’M-Mholweni,’’ Cass repeated, giving her a shy smile. It sounded like ‘hello’.

‘’ _Mholweni_ ,’’ the Asakurian looking girl flipped her long hair over a dark shoulder, ‘ _’Maim ham_ Isi.’’

‘’Yu’nuen,’’ the girl with the extremely long, wavy hair gave a nod. Cass noticed that Yu’nuen was pregnant, just enough to tell.

The girl with the hair twisted into locks smiled, ‘’Naira. _Mholweni_.’’

Cass smiled at all of them and finally turned to the girl he was sitting next to, the scarred one, ‘’Sacagawea,’’ she said gravelly and Cass’ eyes bulged out, sending the other girls into a fit of giggles.

Shikoba shook her head and put her hands on her hips again, ‘’Saca,’’ she said, disapprovingly.

‘’Ah! Saca!’’ Cass said, catching it.

Saca chuckled and smiled at him fondly, ‘’ _Mholweni_ , Cass.’’

From then on it went...easily. Cass had found it hard to communicate with Jaha at the beginning, because he had been hostile and Cass had almost constantly been scared. With the girls, it was different. They got along like a house on fire, mostly because Cass didn’t need to know their language to join in the giggles or to splash water on each other and shriek or to listen as they explained to him how to wash the clothes, lending him some of their home made soap. It must have been hours before they were properly done.

Still chuckling, they piled their clothes back into their baskets. Before Cass could heft his onto his hip, Saca skipped over and gave him a hug. He hadn’t hugged a girl since he said goodbye to his sister and the search party and this was...comforting. The girls all shifted towards the town. For goodbye, Isi pointed towards the houses, which grew closer together the further they went and then to all of them. It was clear that she was saying to visit them sometime. Cass smiled and nodded. They waved and jogged up the hill, carrying their baskets.

Cass grinned after them and started towards his own cottage. He got there in time to make dinner before the boys came home if he hurried with putting the washing out – he had planned ahead and tied a rope between the house and the tree. In less than half an hour, he had the clothes out, dripping onto the grass – there. Jaha wouldn’t even have to water it now. Content with everything he had done that day, Cass ventured back into the house – at the same moment Jaha flew in through the back doors. When he spotted Cass his entire body sagged with relief, ‘’oh, Cass,’’ he groaned. Cass smiled sheepishly as Mekwi came in after his father – he had perhaps, by accident, forgotten to tell Jaha he was leaving the house.

He gave an apologetic shrug, ‘’ _mholweni_ , Jaha.’’

Jaha’s head shot up. He looked surprised. Then he smiled, crossed the room and took Cass in his arms, ‘’ _Mholweni_ , Cass,’’ he whispered tenderly, and kissed him.

Cass wished he could tell Jaha all about his day, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. For now.

But soon, he’d learn.

*~*~*

Elias was doing what he always did in his spare time – supervising the building of the new wing. Sohail, coming back from his weekly _Hookah_ which he still held with his _oda_ , had picked up Moe from where he was reading in the gardens with his grandmother. Now Moe made a show of jumping through the dust that coated the corridor to Elias’ chamber, making Sohail laugh. Elias, who had been grumbling at the workers balanced on wooden scaffolding towers through the window, turned at the sound of his husband’s laugh. He had been bummed for the last few days, because Mehedi had ran away. Elias, despite what most people thought, hadn’t thought of him as only a means of getting sex. After he had gotten that, they could spend hours talking about anything and everything in bed, eating fruit, or when they were taking walks. To Elias, Mehedi had been a friend, first and foremost. And now he had disappeared, without saying goodbye. Of course, Elias didn’t really try to capture him. He had reasons, clearly – those reasons were Mudrik, who’d also disappeared. To keep up appearances, he’d half-heartedly sent out his knights to search the city, making it clear that if they saw Mehedi or Mudrik, to let them go.

Sohail missed his friend, too, desperately, but he was happy that Mehedi could get away from a place in which he withered. Moe still thought he was coming back. And Siddharth...well, he was the happiest. He’d gotten the entire _Kadin_ apartment block to himself and now housed his _oda_ within.

‘’My sweet husband,’’ Elias smiled as he walked over to his family, ‘’and my handsome prince,’’ he picked Moe up and carried him into his chambers, Sohail following.

‘’I...’’ Sohail closed the doors gently behind him, ‘’...actually have something to tell you.’’

Elias put Moe down, ‘’run along, then, son.’’

‘’No,’’ Sohail made his way to the bed and sat on the edge of it, ‘’I’d like to tell you both.’’

Intrigued, both Moe and Elias went to Sohail. Elias knelt in front of him and took his hand, ‘’what is it, my love?’’ fear sparked in his dark eyes, ‘’did something happen?’’

‘’Something did.’’

Now Moe looked scared, too, ‘’what is it, _baba_?’’

Sohail glanced between both of them, taking in their worried features.

And then he smiled.

Sohail looked at Moe and touched his stomach, ‘’you’re going to have a sibling, Moe.’’

For a beat, no one said anything.

Then, suddenly, Moe jumped in the air, ‘’woo-hoo!’’ he cried.

Elias laughed and lowered his head into Sohail’s lap so he wouldn’t see his tears – he shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d always managed to get Sohail with child fairly quickly.

‘’Can it be a boy? Can I have a brother?’’ Moe was bouncing around like a little ball of energy.

Sohail shrugged, ‘’I don’t know. Will you mind terribly if it’s a little sister?’’

Moe thought about it, ‘’well, not _terribly_ ,’’ he relented eventually, ‘’I suppose a little sister would be alright, too.’’

Elias finally raised his head and looked up at Sohail with awe, like he was looking up at a god, ‘’you bring me nothing but happiness,’’ he whispered.

‘’As do you, my sultan,’’ Sohail whispered back, leaned down and kissed his husband.

*~*~*

Because of the ambush, their plan had gone to hell.

‘’I prefer working without a plan, anyway,’’ Elysia said, adjusting her fingerless gauntlets on her arms. She double checked her short, curved swords, peeking over her shoulders.

‘’Speak for yourself!’’ Arne called down from where he was steering the ship towards the island that was now fully visible. It was night – it had taken them nearly all day to get back to it. The Madness was eerily still on the sea, docked close, but it was empty, everyone could tell that. The ritual was undoubtedly taking place and soon the royals of Kainan would be dead and the world would disappear. Arne, technically, was supposed to stay on board to bring in all the royals and get them to safety, but that had been scrapped. They didn’t have bodies to spare.

‘’We do have a plan,’’ Eddie said confidently, unsheathing and sheathing his sword, ‘’get in there. Grab the royals. Kill the cult. Try not to die,’’ he thought about it, ‘’in my case, try not to die twice.’’

‘’Easy peasy,’’ Amaria said. Now that she was able to protect herself without fearing her friends’ reaction to what she was, she was much more relaxed and prepared. She now held her ice and storm sword in her hand and her grey eye glinted with determination. With a witch princess around, both Elysia and Eddie felt more confident.

‘’Docking,’’ Arne informed them as the ship crept up on the other side of the island that floated around, unbound, not classified as earth. Arne cursed it in his head – of course there were always such things when you needed them. The old ship stopped with a creak that sounded more like a moan as Elysia tossed the anchor overboard. It hit the underground portion of the island with such impact that the ship shook. It wasn’t ideal and there was no way of telling if the ship would float away, but they didn’t have time for that. Arne ran down the short steps from the steer to join his friends on deck.

‘’Ready?’’ Eddie asked.

‘’Please don’t say that ever again,’’ Elysia deadpanned, ‘’remember how it ended last time.’’ Then she jumped overboard onto the rocky ground. She helped Amaria down. Arne was going to go next, but Eddie caught his hand and pulled him back.

‘’Arne...’’ he hesitated, ‘’if we...’’

‘’Die? I would have thought you’d be bored of that by now,’’ Arne said with a grin.

Eddie smiled, ‘’I just...want you to know that...I love you. I do. And not just because you saved my life. But because you’re amazing. You just...’’ he groaned, ‘’gods, you would have thought I don’t know how to speak Kai.’’

Arne smiled and this time his smile was soft, shy, ‘’well, you can compose a beautiful monologue while we fight. Tell it to me later.’’

‘’You bet I will,’’ Eddie promised quietly. Then he leaned down and kissed Arne, softly, gently, and the world seemed to shatter.

‘’Oi, you two are bloody disgusting!’’ Elysia called up.

Too quickly Arne was gone, jumping down from the ship to the girls. As Eddie followed, he patted the old side of it, ‘’rest for now,’’ he murmured to the old creature, ‘’and, please...don’t swim away without us.’’

Elysia led the way.

They edged around the island as quietly as possible, for a good ten minutes. Then, Amaria stopped, ‘’this is pointless,’’ she whispered, ‘’there’s no entrance round here.’’

‘’We kind of have limited ground,’’ Elysia whispered back, ‘’so where the hell would it be?’’ Silently, Amaria pointed up. Elysia glared at her, ‘’you’re shitting me. I’m not even going to look.’’

But Eddie and Arne did look, at the jutting top of the mountain, like a mini volcano. Arne sighed, ‘’let’s climb.’’

And so they did, Elysia grumbling the whole time. Nobody blamed her; it was her way of distracting herself from her fear. They were all scared. But, most importantly, they were angry as hell.

Eddie reached the top first and peered down. It was pitch black so he couldn’t tell how deep it ran, but judging by the sheer length of the ‘volcano’, it wasn’t lethal. He hoped. Arne only had two more tattoos he could burn up and he couldn’t exactly do that if he was dead, ‘’whose going first?’’ he asked, once his team joined him.

‘’I wil-‘’

‘’No,’’ Elysia cut Amaria off, then gave Arne a firm look, ‘’I hope you love me as much as Eddie, and if I fall and break my neck, you’ll bring me back.’’

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ Arne said with a wink.

Gracefully, Elysia pushed herself off and jumped down in utter silence. For a few tense moments, they listeed, then, ‘’are you coming or not?’’ her hiss echoed up to them.

Eddie grinned, ‘’she’s kind of badass.’’

Amaria smiled at them, ‘’I’m going next,’’ she sat on the edge and jumped, keeping any squeals in. Instead of hitting the ground she fell right into Elysia’s arms.

‘’Hey, princess,’’ Elysia said in the darkness. Amaria found her face and kissed her, hard. They didn’t stop, even when Arne dropped down quietly next to them, then Eddie.

‘’Whose bloody disgusting now, ey?’’ Eddie whispered as the two pulled away with a quiet pop.

‘’Still you,’’ Elysia set Amaria down and drew her swords. They turned.

The mood shifted. There was no denying what they were about to walk into. There was a faint light in the corridor ahead – the only reason why the four of them didn’t get lost in the multitude of maze-like corridors within the floating island. Eddie moved first, drawing his sword, too, as quietly as he could. Amaria followed,  then Arne, finally Elysia, closing up the ranks and guarding their backs. As they approached the light, they realised it fell from around the corridor – and no one knew what to expect around it.

Eddie stopped an inch before it, then stepped through. Arne’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. They heard nothing from Eddie, no noise, and Amaria couldn’t move fast enough. Finally, he reached the bend and slipped up next to his friends.

They were on a balcony.

A stone balcony, to be exact, carved into the side of a rocky cavern. It was empty, thankfully – but the cavern was not. All four pairs of eyes widened at the sight of a mass of _black_. There was a raised dais in the middle with a wicked looking knife next to it. A figure knelt there, arms extended out, forehead pressed to the rocky altar. And all around her, her followers turned the ground and walls black with their robes. This wasn’t a dozen witches. Not two dozen.

At least fifty witches knelt in perfect silence, foreheads pressed to the ground.

In each corner of the cavern, the royals were chained. Aris was breathing hard, something they could see from the balcony, eyes closed. He could not take things like that at his age. Mother Superior Rozhin also didn’t look so good – she wasn’t in her prime, either. Sister Dagmaer was sending worried looks between the two of them. Thais looked like she was two seconds away from ripping the shackles on her wrists and feet out of the wall.

‘’Shoot,’’ Arne whispered, ‘’what now?’’

Eddie gripped his sword, ‘’we go through with it,’’ he looked at his companions in the gloom, ‘’we fight.’’

Arne nodded, ‘’just please remember I have two tattoos left.’’

‘’Yeah. Dibs number four,’’ Elysia said.

And then she ran.

She gripped the stone railing with one hand and thrust herself over it. And fell.

She landed on her feet between two rows of figures clad in black.

And all hell broke loose.

*~*~*

Elysia never killed when someone didn’t have the chance to defend themselves.

This time she made an exception.

She managed to cut down three of the witches before the rest even rose from their kneeling position, by which point her backup had finally jumped down from the balcony. Elysia knew the chances for victory were small. There was, what? Twelve to one? More like sixteen, considering that Arne couldn’t fight. Not good odds. Shit odds, actually.

But, if worst came to worst, she would die with her grandfather.

She charged the witches. At least the cavern was large and she had space to manoeuvre. She didn’t know what kind of magic she used, but wherever she saw a flicker of fast hand movements, she slashed. No one was cursing, enchanting or stopping her. The witches quickly found that out as they drew black bladed weapons from the folds of their cloaks and fought back.

That’s when things went downhill.

Elysia didn’t have time to look around and see if her friends were safe; she barely had time to breathe. This was different to bandit fights, to brawls. This was a battle; a war. This was what kings did. Elysia was not a king.

But she attacked nonetheless. With gritted teeth she fought, a storm with blades, turning and slashing, keeping those around her at bay as they tried to close in one her like a black, suffocating mass. Elysia knew she couldn’t keep it up for long; she’d go down soon enough. She’d taken out, what, six witches? Five? She needed to do something that would change the tide, make an impact, before she was out.

She spotted her just as she turned to face Elysia.

A black clad woman stood on the altar, dagger in hand, presumably picking which of the four royals to gut first. She met Elysia’s eyes as the bandit slashes someone’s throat without looking. Her. Elysia was going to take her out before she was taken out herself.

She wiped blood dripping down her chin, from where someone had punched her and glared at the Mother of the cult with feral eyes, ‘’be a goddamn _king_ ,’’ she whispered to herself and charged.

*~*~*  


Arne figured the best thing he could do was give his friends more manpower – and the dark haired girl, Thais, seemed feral enough to match Elysia in body count. He probably couldn’t get to the others without getting killed, but this...this he could do. Step by step. He’d think of his next move after Thais was on the loose. He dodged past black clad figured, quick and agile, so that they barely noticed him before he was gone. He was by Thais in a minute, but he had less than that. He rose up in front of Thais and put his hands on her arm chains, ‘’who the hell are you?’’ she barked at him.

‘’Arne,’’ the witchling said, ‘’I’m with the good witches,’’ then he closed his eyes.

The battle muted for a moment, which was a blessing. Arne’s ears rang from the clash of metal on metal.

The chains were in pain.

They sobbed under Arne’s fingers. Thais had yanked at them for hours, and blood slicked the metal now. They had been hit with hammers, forced into the unyielding rock. They did not want to be here and the cavern did not want them. It wasn’t hard for Arne to comfort them.

It wasn’t hard for all four shackles to snap open.

Thais jumped down and snatched up a weapon from the nearest dead witch, ‘’I’m an assassin hunter,’’ she said, taking in the situation, ‘’but today, I extend my services to witches,’’ she gave Arne a grave, quick stare, ‘’I’ve been watching this fight since it began. Things are not going well for us. We won’t win by brute force,’’ her blue eyes, the same as Eddie’s, flashed, ‘’think of _something else_ ,’’ then she was off like a lightning bolt into the mass of black, weapon raised.

*~*~*  


Eddie hacked with all his strength and kind of wished he had two weapons, like Elysia. There were just so _many_ of them. Every time an enemy fell, another rose up. He didn’t even have time to bend down and pick up one of the many weapons scattered across the cavern. He kept slipping on the hands and cloaks of the dead, but at least the cult didn’t have it any easier. The most terrifying thing was that they didn’t care their comrades were going down. They were each a separate unit, not a team.

So when Thais appeared, Eddie decided to use that to his advantage.

‘’Cousin,’’ he said through gritted teeth.

‘’We ain’t dying today,’’ Thais ground out, pushing the witches back for a moment, ‘’I have someone to get back to.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Eddie smirked, ‘’me, too.’’

No matter their surname, birth right or upbringing, they were both Hyndestanes. Unity was in their blood. And, as they slotted in next to each other, parried and slashed and fought in unison, Thais filling any gaps Eddie had in his attack, Eddie protecting Thais when her defences slipped up, they finally gained ground. Eddie felt like for the first time in a long while, he could properly breathe.

But they weren’t going to win.

Not like this.

*~*~*

The cavern was suffocating Amaria. She was a gypsy girl, a witch. She longed for the open air and the night sky. The bandit mountains had provided that – openings amongst rock to see the world through, extended for eternity. This floating island was closing in on Amaria like a jail cell. She didn’t have much time. Her massive sword cut through witches like butter – even if it hit an arm or a stomach, even if it did not kill, the witches fell to the ground and froze over, their heartbeats consumed by ice. Amaria felt sick every time her sword thumped against flesh. But even with her sword, if by some miracle she managed to defeat every single witch in this cavern, how long would her friends last?

‘’Amaria!’’ Arne yelled with such urgency that Amaria dropped her sword.

The world seemed to boom as she blinked and in the next instance stood in front of defenceless Arne. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the corner, ‘’I have a plan,’’ Arne rushed to explain over the noise, ‘’we won’t win in combat. We need to use magic.’’

‘’A spell,’’ Amaria was frantically trying to follow Arne’ reasoning. Realisation flashed in her eyes as Arne nodded.

‘’You need to do it. I’m not powerful enough. You’re the princess.’’

Amaria nodded tightly and passed Arne her sword, ‘’cover me,’’ she fell to her knees and pressed her hands to the ground. Patterns curled from her fingers, letters and symbols, that carved themselves in the rock.

The witches noticed them almost instantly, and charged. Hysterical with fear, Arne flicked his hand.

A rock the size of his hand shot out and crushed itself in the temple of the witch charging at him; she crumpled to the floor. Arne flicked his hand again and her companion went down, too. The rocks were easy to manipulate, but that was because they _wanted_ to attack. They laughed as they were lifted and Arne grinned as a wave of rocks hailed upon those who tried to kill him and Amaria.

Sweat dripped off Amaria’s face as she fought to get the spell going. But the island feeling suffocating hadn’t just been a _feeling_.  Bad things had happened here. Bad things that the walls and the ground and the ocean itself remembered. It feasted on Amaria and she was weakened when she needed to be strong the most. She opened her double coloured eyes and gasped, slumping against the ground, ‘’I can’t,’’ she heaved, ‘’Arne, I’m not powerful enough. You need to help me... you need to...’’

Arne pushed and the rocks flew back in the air, forming a wall between them and the fight. Temporary – it wouldn’t last long, but Arne fell to the ground without a second thought, pressing his hands to the rocks next to Amaria. He closed his eyes, tried to feel the mountain.

With a scream, he jerked back.

Amaria was right – the floating island itself was so full of blood and tragedy and darkness Arne could never control it – it would control him. Consume him. There was nothing left in it but death. Had Amaria not been there, had her power not held it at bay, Arne’s mind would have shattered the moment he had ventured under the surface. Amaria looked at him hopelessly. They needed more. Two was not enough.

Suddenly, Arne closed his eyes again. He didn’t try to go into the island anymore. Instead he spoke, loud and clear, ‘’I summon Raaisel Mallukar Banrion Era Marana the Devil Witch, Dealer of Nightmares and Soul Taker, to fulfil my one wish: lend us your power to finish this spell.’’

She didn’t appear with a bang.

She didn’t make an entrance.

When Arne opened his eyes, Raaisel was simply sitting there, a fourteen year old girl containing the demon inside, ‘’I hope you have something interesting for me to do, since you called me such a long way,’’ she drawled but grinned when Arne gave her a look and pressed her small, child-like hands to the ground, next to Amaria’s and Arne’s. She looked at the girl, ‘’long time no see, princess.’’

Amaria just nodded at her. Then she closed her eyes.

The pattern she had forced into the ground spread out like a blooming flower, under the feet of the unsuspecting fights, etching itself into walls, running along in a race until the entire cavern was covered in patterns.

The island gave a rumbling shake that stopped the fighting for a moment.

Then with a great groan it seemed to sink down.

*~*~*

Elysia slashed her daggers in a cross and the witch Mother’s throat split in a gruesome way. Elysia grinned in victory, breathing hard. She was bleeding form a dozen different places thanks to the bitch. She would live – if no other witch attacked her. She couldn’t take more than two in her condition.

As if the mountain had been listening, it suddenly shook. Elysia nearly fell off the altar, now slippery with blood and yelped when the island seemed to submerge a fraction into the ocean. The angry splashing of the ocean could be heard even in the cavern.

With wide eyes, Elysia rose and stared around at the patterns that covered every inch, ‘’what the hell?’’

*~*~*

Edgar toppled over as the island shook and barely manage to shove a witch off him and begin to stand when the ground beneath his feet seemed to drop and he landed on his ass again. He needed to get up, fast, before he was attacked-

The first of the screams filled the cavern.

Eddie didn’t think. He spotted Arne and ran to him, sliding to his knees next to him and putting a protective arm around him, ‘’what is going on?’’ he asked, frantic, ‘’why are all the witches screaming?’’

But Arne looked around in awe, ‘’the grounding spell worked.’’

‘’The what?’’ Elysia slid in next to them, staring in shock at the cult that screamed, clutching their heads and fell to their knees before exploding into puffs of grey dust.

‘’Grounding spell,’’ Amaria said, ‘’us and Ra-‘’ she turned but the witch was gone.

Eddie’s eyes widened, ‘’oh my gods, you...’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Arne watched the cult die, ‘’we ground the island. We made it actual ground.’’

Elysia gasped, ‘’and the cult can’t step foot onto the ground...’’

‘’Or they die,’’ Amaria finished gravely as the last of their enemies dispersed into nothingness.

*~*~*

‘’Grand Uncle,’’ Eddie undid the shackles on Aris’ frail wrists and ankles with a key Thais had nicked – unfortunately she hadn’t had the time to use it as she had been immobilised.

‘’Celestine’s daughter,’’ Sister Dagmaer said again, shaking her head as she looked at Thais. Mother Rozhin was on her knees, giving a prayer of thanks, clutching both Elysia’s and Amaria’s hands. Elysia looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

Aris stood straight, massaging his wrists and squinted at Eddie. His eyesight had gotten even worse and now his blue eyes looked more grey, ‘’Bane, is that you?’’

‘’No, uncle, it’s-‘’

Eddie was cut off when Aris swatted at him, hitting him upside the head, ‘’you big knuckle head, I told you I could take care of myself! Why’d you come get me! I got out fine by myself,’’ he hobbled off, grumbling to himself and took Elysia’s arm, ‘’I’ll escort you home, young lady. You’re way past curfew.’’

‘’He still thinks I’m nine,’’ Elysia mouthed at Amaria who grinned and pulled Mother Rozhin to her feet.

‘’Thank you,’’ the Mother Superior said and Dagmaer went to her side, squeezing her hand, ‘’we are eternally grateful.’’

Eddie shrugged, ‘’we’re family,’’ he was holding Arne’s hand. He had not let go since the moment he sank to his knees by him and Arne doubted he would any time soon.

‘’I think we should get them all to Yarah as soon as possible. We’ll think of how to get them home from then on.’’

‘’Ah, Yarah,’’ Rozhin shook her head, ‘’my mother was Duchess there. It all seems so long ago,’’ she looked tiredly at her family, ‘’we would be thankful to go home as soon as possible.’’

It was easier said than done. For the next hour they wandered the dark corridors, trying to find an entrance which proved to be concealed by a strange mechanism that none of them understood. It would have probably taken only half an hour had they not had elderly Aris and Rozhin with them.

Everyone gulped fresh air with relief when they emerged. Arne looked around the ocean.

The ship that shouldn’t exist really, finally didn’t. The madness was back at the bottom of the ocean, where it belonged.

Thankfully, their boat was where they had left it.

Eddie looked down at Arne, ‘’let’s go home.’’

Arne beamed up at him. Because he knew that wherever they were going, they were going together.


	31. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. You can check out my fanart & HKND related stuff here:  
> https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/
> 
> Crepesbaby, xiennary123 & extrastellar - thank you guys so much for reviewing. I've no time to answer y'all seperately this time, but I appreciate & love you guys so much, thank you <3  
> And massive thank you to all my other supporters!!! I feel like I've started a bit of a cult here >:D

Kaneleas by me ^ Check out other Tribe related art and stuff on my tumblr: https://dynastyshit.tumblr.com/

 

 

After all the excitement and magic and nearly dying (or fully dying, in Eddie’s case), Edgar stood with his team in the port of Yarah and everything seemed...strangely ordinary. Although not completely, because Arne was at his side – mysterious, strange Arne that he would have decades to explore. Arne was Eddie’s unknown continent and suddenly he understood why Cass had pinned after his voyage so much, ‘’this is where we part,’’ Eddie said with a smile, ‘’will you get home safe?’’

Elysia raised an eyebrow, ‘’did you just ask a bandit if she will get home safe?’’

Eddie grinned, hands on hips, ‘’maybe I was asking Amaria.’’

Elysia put an arm around the witch’s waist, ‘’don’t worry. I’ll get her there.’’

‘’No stops along the way, cousin,’’ Eddie said pointedly. Elysia gave him a venomous smile. Eddie turned towards his other cousin, ‘’what about you, Thais? Are you coming with us?’’

Thais shook her head, black hair bouncing around her chin, ‘’I should go see my parents. It’s been too long,’’ she jabbed a thumb behind her, at the port, ‘’I’ll catch the first ship to Sahr.’’

Eddie nodded, ‘’write when you get there.’’

‘’If I remember,’’ Thais gave him a smirk, then nodded at the party, ‘’thank you for coming to my rescue. I am indebted to all of you. If you have need of me, ever, let me know,’’ her smirk widened, ‘’if you can find me,’’ she nodded once more, ‘’later,’’ then she simply turned on her heel and ventured back into the rush of the ports.

Arne watched her go, ‘’is she _really_ a princess?’’

Elysia gave him a wolfish grin, ‘’I like her.’’

Amaria gently pried herself away from the bandit and went over to the witchling, ‘’it’s time to go.’’

Arne folded his freckled arms around her form. Summer was coming to an end and autumn brought a promise of a new beginning, ‘’we’ll come see you, soon.’’

Amaria squeezed him hard in response and when she pulled back, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. With a sad smile, she moved onto Eddie, who lifted her up into a bear hug as she squealed. Elysia extended her arm to Arne, ‘’thanks. We’d probably be dead without you.’’

Arne clasped her arm in a surprisingly strong grip, ‘’I’ve grown to like you, too, Elysia,’’ he said with a grin.

When she went to say goodbye to Eddie, her cousin ignored her arm and pulled her into a hug, too. And then he slipped his fingers in-between Arne’s and they stood there, watching Elysia and Amaria mount their horse and ride off towards the Moher Mountains in the distance, putting an official end to their adventure. Arne raised his freckled face up towards Edgar, ‘’shall we go home?’’

‘’Not yet,’’ Eddie turned to him, ‘’I need to ride out to Rhein. Lian promised to find Cass and I need to know what’s been going on,’’ Eddie tugged Arne towards him gently, ‘’will you come with me? I promise I’ll get you to Solin as soon as I can.’’

Arne smiled up at him, ‘’well, since you’re asking so nicely...’’

*~*~*

For the first time in a week, Shikoba’s girls weren’t at the river. And for the first time in a week, Cass had been left to babysit Mekwi. That morning, Jaha had woken up before him and given him a soft kiss to the forehead, gesturing and murmuring quietly until Cass understood that he was going into the centre of Mishawka; he was the leader of the tribe, after all. There were thing he had to take care of – and he couldn’t take a five year old with him. So Mekwi found himself trailing miserably after Cass to the Hasinai River in the late afternoon. Cass settled alone on the edge and began working his way through the newest batch of washing. Mekwi remained miserable. He loved coming to the river with his father – he couldn’t even talk to Cass. He was so strange looking; he probably didn’t even know how to play! Frustrated to the point of getting teary, Mekwi found a stick nearby and poked half-heartedly at any bugs that patted around the sandy banks of the river before the sand gave way to sun-burned grass.

Mekwi, as any young child, quickly bored of the past time and searched for a different game. His big, dark eyes fell on a rock nearby. It was like a mini-cliff, jutting over the river. Jaha never allowed him to climb it, but Cass didn’t know that. So Mekwi could show off how strong he was, show Cass what he could do, without getting yelled at. The pale man probably didn’t even know how to climb! Determined, Mekwi made his way over to the rock and climbed up. Cass, who was washing the bed linens, glanced up and smiled at Mekwi’s determined expression as he ventured higher. Cass glanced away and continued washing – till he heard panicked cries. He looked up again and chuckled as Mekwi, now atop the pile of rocks, swatted at a bee that persistently hovered close to his face.

Cass’ chuckles cut off when with a particularly hard swat, Mekwi stumbled backwards and fell off the rocks, right into the deep end.

‘’Mekwi?’’ he called out, nervous, as he stood, dropping the linens back in the baskets.

Mekwi didn’t resurface.

‘’Shit,’’ Cass said, stepping into the water, just as Mekwi’s dark head broke the surface. He inhaled powerfully then started flapping around in the water in terror, screaming.

‘’Cass! Cass!’’ Mekwi’s voice was deformed by fear, raw and high pitched. His body was already being tugged by the gentle current into the even deeper parts.

Without thinking, Cass ran into the river and dived. He’d always been a good swimmer and in seconds he’d caught Mekwi in his arms. The child continued to flail until Cass pressed him to his chest, ‘’Mekwi. Mekwi. Shhh,’’ he said in a soft voice to calm him down, kicking his legs under the water to keep them floating above it.

Mekwi’s panicked screams turned into sobs as he clung to Cass’ neck. Cass swam away from the deep end, till he could stand in the water. He cradled the child to him. The Hasinai were a tribe that was so at one with nature that Cass never would have thought Mekwi couldn’t swim, ‘’here we are,’’ Cass said gently and leaned down to set Mekwi on the sand.

Mekwi swung his legs up and clung to Cass, his voice coming out in a string of panicked words. Cass straightened and continued to hold Mekwi as the boy’s words turned back into sobs, then into sniffles and finally died down. Again, Cass tried to put Mekwi down, and this time the boy allowed him to. Cass looked down at his shivering form and thought about what to do. He could bundle his up in something, take him home and make him something hot to drink to calm him down.

Or he could help Mekwi stop fearing the water.

‘’Mekwi,’’ Cass said gently, taking the five year old’s hands. He tugged him gently towards the river’s edge. Mekwi’s eyes widened and he dug his heels in, but Cass tugged on his hands again, ‘’ _riya_ ,’’ he said. He’d heard Jaha say it to his son and Mekwi always bundled after him when he did, so Cass presumed it meant ‘come’. Mekwi still looked frightened but he allowed Cass to pull him towards the river. The water washed over their feet and when it reached Mekwi’s stomach, Cass picked him up and walked a few more steps backwards. He turned Mekwi in his arms and lowered him gently into the water until he lay on his back, Cass’ tan hands supporting his head and back.

‘’Cass! Cass!’’ Mekwi yelped, terrified.

‘’Shhh,’’ Cass said again, ‘’I’m holding you.’’ He bobbed Mekwi in and out of the water a few times, till the little boy gave an uncertain giggle. He waited until Mekwi relaxed, still on the water, let the current rush over his back, before slipping his hand from under his head and then letting go all together. Little Mekwi gasped as he floated, moved gently by the current. He looked in awe, staring up at the sky, ‘’Cass! Cass!’’ he whispered excitedly, as if saying ‘look! Look!’.

Cass laughed and picked Mekwi out of the water. He held him against his hip with one arm, and showed him a paddling motion with the other, until Mekwi uncertainly nodded his head. Cass flipped him over again, this time so he could lower him onto his stomach. As soon as he was half submerged, Mekwi began kicking and moving his arms frantically, even thought Cass was holding him. He craned his head as far back from the water as it would go but eventually his movements became more controlled. Cass slipped his hands from his stomach and Mekwi laughed. He paddled quickly, still craned his head back, but he was swimming. He made a clumsy circle, grinning. He was still scared, but he was getting a hold of it. And maybe he didn’t have any technique, but he was holding himself above the water all by himself.

Suddenly, Mekwi’s eyes flicked towards the direction of their house and he paddled faster, calling out the word that Cass now knew meant ‘father’. Cass turned sharply and saw Jaha coming down towards them, probably back from the village, grinning. He said something, sounding awed, as he watched Mekwi do another clumsy circle in the shallows.

Jaha was amazed. He could barely ever coax Mekwi to play in water that reached up to his waist. To be fair, he never tried to teach him how to swim, because Mekwi always looked so terrified when he offered. But here was Cass – he’d managed to teach his son how to swim in one day. By the time Jaha reached the water’s edge he saw Mekwi getting fatigued from keeping himself up so he scooped him out of the water and pressed a careful kiss to his forehead – forehead kisses were reserved for only family in Hasinai. Jaha had been so shocked when Cass had kissed his forehead, all those months ago, after the first attack from Tetawken. Now, as he carried his son from the water and Cass followed uncertainly, Jaha turned and gathered Cass to his side with his free arm before Cass could lean down to pick up the washing.

And he pressed a kiss to his forehead, too.

*~*~*

‘’Couldn’t sleep?’’

Once upon a time, Micco would have jerked at the sound of Hok’ee’s voice and then raced to school his features into a fake smile while thinking of various ways to get rid of him. Now he merely waited for Hok’ee to pull himself up on the lower branch of a massive tree Micco was perched on, staring out at the sleeping camp in the darkness of the night, ‘’no,’’ Micco said softly, ‘’I’ve not slept properly in years.’’

Hok’ee snorted and settled on the branch, ‘’no kidding. It rubs off on your personality.’’

Micco finally turned to look at Hok’ee and was surprised to see the giant smiling fondly at him, ‘’how come?’’

‘’How come what?’’

‘’How come you don’t sleep properly?’’

Micco sighed and looked back out at the camp from the edge of the sparse forest, ‘’I’d like to see you try and sleep with Otoahastis’ mask staring at you all night long. It’s like she can tell what I’m thinking,’’ Micco shuddered. The night was cool – the temperature fell drastically in the night time in Khandar and autumn was coming.

‘’I don’t think she’s human,’’ Hok’ee said thoughtfully.

Micco grinned, ‘’me neither.’’

‘’So why don’t you move in with me?’’

This time Micco did jerk as his head snapped to the side to stare at Hok’ee, ‘’huh?’’

But Hok’ee only seemed resolved as he met his gaze, ‘’it will still be a while until the camp is fully gone. We’ve made a life here. I won’t be back in Mishawka for good in months. Years, maybe,’’ he shrugged, ‘’you shamans are supposed to stay...’’ Micco expected him to start babbling, get all embarrassed and nervous, but Hok’ee continued to speak levelly, ‘’so move into my tent. Right now. It’s small, but then so is the shaman tent. And I have an actual bed. And no masks to keep you from sleeping.’’

Micco stared at him for a long while and finally looked down at the grass not too far away, ‘’I suppose you’d think of other ways to keep me up.’’

He exhaled shakily when he felt Hok’ee mouth brush against his exposed shoulder in a delicate kiss, ‘’I already have a few things in mind,’’ he murmured.

Suddenly, Hok’ee was gone. Micco looked down at him, where he now stood under the branch, Micco’s knees on level with his jaw. Silently, Hok’ee extended his arms up and Micco gracefully braced his hands on his broad shoulders, letting Hok’ee carry him down smoothly. Once Micco’s feet hit the ground, neither made any attempt to move. Hok’ee kept his large hands on Micco’s waist and Micco’s hands remained on Hok’ee shoulders. Hok’ee leaned down first, to brush their lips together, and Micco welcomed it. The kiss was exploring, tentative, but soon it turned scorching, uncontrollable as they clashed with tongue and teeth and lips, ‘’tent,’’ Micco panted out as they parted long enough for Hok’ee to kiss down his neck, ‘’ _now_.’’

Hok’ee pulled away with great difficulty, grabbed Micco’s hand and pulled him towards his tent. They walked quickly, weaving in between other tents until they reached Hok’ee’s. Micco was pulled within and, in the complete darkness, Hok’ee’s hands were once more on him, dragging under his tunic to pull it over his head, fingers digging into his buttocks as they kissed. Micco undid the belt keeping Hok’ee’s pants up frantically with slim fingers. Hok’ee found the wooden clip keeping Micco’s long, dark hair in a loose bun at the nape of his neck and pulled it out. Micco’s hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back, and Hok’ee immediately sank his hand into it.

Soon they were naked, and Micco was being tossed onto the bed in the corner. It was fast and hot and a little messy, but different from their first time together. There would be time for gentleness but right then, they were touch starved for each other. Micco slid his hands up and down Hok’ee’s back as the larger man thrust into him, careful not to scratch him up, although it was a battle not to lose himself in the sensation, to concentrate on his fingers. Hok’ee kissed down Micco’s neck, flicked his tongue against his collarbones, and pounded into him till Micco’s fingers finally dug into Hok’ee back and he mewled helplessly, ‘’’Kee...’’

Hok’ee buried his nose in Micco’s hair and held him close as he came, inside. Neither cared.

Spent, Hok’ee managed to roll off Micco. Both were breathing hard. It was almost exactly like last time, when Hok’ee had been so confused, so torn, that he had ordered Micco out and Micco had ran and cried in the forest. Except this time Hok’ee wouldn’t let him go. He rolled onto his side and laid a large hand on Hok’ee stomach, tracing his bellybutton with his thumb. Micco, slowly catching his breath, reached down and traced his fingertips in patterns over the back of Hok’ee’s hand resting on his stomach. Hok’ee wiggled one arm under Micco and pulled him close, ‘’...you’ll take me up on my offer, then?’’ he asked with a small smile.

Micco looked up and reached out, pulling Hok’ee down to fit their lips together in a tired, satisfied kiss, ‘’I’ll think about it,’’ he murmured against the warrior’s lips, kissing him again.

Hok’ee grinned into the kiss.

Because they both knew Micco had just said ‘yes’, in his own little way.

*~*~*

Elysia had been back at the mountains for barely half an hour – enough to put Aris back and say hello to her family. Then she had rode with Amaria to the border, to deliver her home, as promised. There was much to be done – Elysia would have to escort Aedan, Estrid and Leonel back to their kingdoms. She had offered Bean a horse, to come with them, but the boy had stalled, saying he’d stay a while longer – and Aedan had jumped on the offer, saying he’d take Bean home later himself. Elysia hadn’t missed the way the two smiled at each other.

Now, Elysia stood in front of the Lone Mountain in the watery sunlight, looking at Amaria in her plain dress. A witch princess. A girl she loved. Elysia sighed. She hated goodbyes. Amaria went to her, seeing Elysia’s reluctance and wrapped her arms around her neck, ‘’thank you, for everything.’’

Elysia snorted but hugged Amaria back, ‘’I should be saying that to you.’’

Amaria pulled back slowly; they were nose to nose as she raised her eyes, now both back to their blue colour under some kind of spell Amaria wove around herself, to Elysia’s, ‘’will you come around sometime?’’

‘’Maybe,’’ Elysia murmured, voice low, eyes half closed. She leaned down and slid their lips together, bringing Amaria closer.

‘’Just maybe?’’ Amaria whispered, not opening her eyes. Elysia kissed her again.

‘’Fine,’’ she said, leaning their foreheads together, ‘’yes. I’ll come.’’

Amaria smiled. Elysia pressed one last goodbye kiss to her lips, ‘’see you soon.’’ Then she turned and climbed on top of her horse. Amaria watched her go with a dreamy smile; then she turned back to her tavern. And they both returned to their mountains.

*~*~*

‘’ARIS!’’

Bane’s roar echoed around the mountain and Aris tutted in disapproval as he turned towards his mate. He’d been on his way to their room, having been given his cane by his son at the entrance to the mountain, but Bane had found him first, ‘’don’t yell, or this mountain will come down on us too an-‘’ Aris didn’t get to finish because he was being swept up by Bane and squeezed to his chest, water dripping off him from his entrance through the waterfall. Aris sighed affectionately and patted his back, ‘’you’ll break my old bones, you big goof.’’

Bane set him down gently, ‘’you’re not that old,’’ he grumbled and gathered Aris to him in a gentler embrace, this time with Aris’ feet on the ground, ‘’I nearly went mad without you.’’

‘’You’ve always been mad,’’ Aris brought his frail, shaking hands to Bane’s face, to cradle it, ‘’even before I met you. Only a madman would kidnap a prince.’’

‘’Best thing I ever did,’’ Bane grinned. Despite his grey hair and the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, to Aris he was still the same Bane from when they were young. Strong. Protective. His family. Bane brought one of Aris’ hands to his lips and kissed the protruding blue veins at the back of it, ‘’I’m glad you’re back.’’

‘’Me too, my love,’’ Aris stood on the tip of his toes of his one leg and pecked Bane’s lips, ‘’now, get me to bed. I’m tired.’’

Bane offered Aris his arm and Aris took it, hobbling along with his mate.

All was as it should be.

*~*~*

Eddie lay in the guest chamber of the palace in Rhein, re-reading the letter Lian had left him. Because Lian wasn’t in Rhein, but she had somehow known Eddie would go there first. The letter had been handed to him by a dark haired woman, with haunted eyes, who introduced herself only as ‘Leanna’ and refused to answer any of Eddie’s questions. Now, his blue eyes scanned the words again.

_Eddie,_

_If you’re reading this, that means you’re in Rhein, but I’m not. Don’t worry, I’m safe. To write about everything that happened to me in Khandar would take too long, so I will keep it short. The expedition containing myself and our cousins bumped into Leanna as soon as we set foot in Khandar. Leanna was Cass’ expedition leader and she was the only one who stayed behind to try and save him from the tribe. I presume you have met her. Before we even managed to find Cass, we were captured by a tribe – a different tribe. Cass ran away all by himself and by some strange coincidence, he was captured by that same tribe, and put in the same tent as us. We were reunited, for a brief moment._

_The tribe we thought to be evil, the one Cass was kidnapped by, saved us. And, Eddie...he was in love with the leader. And the leader was in love with Cass. I could see it in his eyes. He would have fought me to the death if I had tried to take Cass from him. And I...that love was the only thing that allowed me to let our brother stay. I said goodbye to Cass. None of you will get that opportunity and I am sorry about that. I wish I could have made him come home. But he was so happy there, Eddie. More happy than he could have ever been in Hailbronn. So I let him stay, even though it broke my heart._

_I am setting out for Queensbane right now. Father is gravely ill...deathly ill, Eddie. Come, as soon as you can._

_Your always loving sister,_

_Lian Eiris, Queen of Rhein_

 

As soon as Eddie had received the letter from Leanna, he’d asked Arne to go. Arne must have sensed that Eddie needed to be alone, because he mumbled something about a bath and fled. And Eddie had broken down into tears for the first time in a long, long while. He cried for a brother that he would never see again but, perhaps the most out of all his siblings, he saw how unhappy Cass had been. And so he didn’t grieve over him. He cried for he missed him, and would do so until he died, but he did not mourn; because Cass was happy. He did not doubt that.

Nearly two hours later, Eddie was lying in bed, reading the letter again, now calm. When he heard the heavy oak doors being open, he put the letter on the bedside table. Arne padded into the room in only an oversized men’s sleeping shirt that Leanna had given him. He closed the doors and jogged on the spot, ‘’gods, the north is _cold_. I nearly froze my-‘’ he stopped, looked at Eddie, lying in bed already, ‘’I...can go, if you want. There’s plenty of rooms.’’

Immediately, Eddie moved towards the wall and patted the space he had lain in, ‘’don’t be stupid. Come here.’’

Arne smiled gently and came over, slipping under the covers. He really was deathly cold but he smiled as he snuggled into the warm furs, ‘’oh, you’ve warmed them up for me. Thanks!’’ his smiled slowly disappeared as he looked at Eddie and he reached out, brushing freckled fingers just under Eddie’s eye, ‘’your eyes are red,’’ he whispered, ‘’have you been crying?’’ Eddie just looked down, ‘’what happened?’’

‘’My brother...’’ Eddie took a deep breath, ‘’he’s...not coming back. He’s staying. In Khandar. I...understand, because he’s happy but...it’s a long story...and I...I just can’t...’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Arne kissed him softly, ‘’it’s alright. You don’t have to talk about it.’’

Eddie exhaled slowly and wrapped his arms around Arne’s small body, ‘’I’m glad you’re here,’’ he whispered, kissing the top of his sandy head. For a long while, they just lay there, Eddie holding Arne, Arne brushing his fingers over his neck and chest, playing with the strings of his tunic and the dark hair falling into his eyes now that it wasn’t slicked back.

Finally, Arne spoke, ‘’Eddie...what are we?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Eddie looked down at the witchling in his arms. His eyes were a little less red.

‘’Are we lovers? Am I...your mistress?’’ Arne didn’t like either of those titles.

Eddie smiled, ‘’I don’t know what we are, officially,’’ he said truthfully and tilted Arne’s head up, ‘’for now, you’re mine. Just mine.’’

Arne smiled back, ‘’I like that.’’

Eddie kissed him and finally forgot about all the sorrow that was trying to overtake him.

*~*~*

Airleas hadn’t expected the Asakurian palace to be so...quiet. But he was glad for it. He felt more comfortable because the silence reminded him of Asakura and the heat of the summer reminded him of Mutzre, where he had grown up. But this was where he was born, he realised, as he looked around the complex of low buildings, the cherry trees heavy with fruit, the silent guards lining every wall like statues. Mahalia had parted with him at the ports and he had been largely alone for the voyage, having lots of time to think about his situation, ‘’your sister has been expecting you,’’ Soun Chang, the woman who had met him at the gates, said gently. She walked a respectful distance from him, ‘’your brother, too. Princess Mahalia has...notified them of your...predicament,’’ she smiled gently at him, ‘’no one will touch you without your permission.’’

Airleas nodded, stiff with nerves, ‘’have we...known each other?’’

Soun Chang smiled sadly, ‘’I only saw you a handful of times as a young child. Lin – your sister – grew up away from court, with your father. You grew up here, with your brother. I was your sister’s playmate for most of her childhood.’’

Airleas nodded again, ‘’are either of my parents alive?’’

‘’No,’’ Soun Chang’s voice was soft, ‘’the emperor was murdered during the uprising of your aunt, Nuria. Your niece is named for her. And your other father, prince Mihai...he was exiled, for various reasons. He...drowned himself a few years ago.’’

Another nod. Airleas felt nothing – no grief. He knew his parents must have loved him, but he remembered nothing of them – only a flash of a silver braid and kind, blue eyes of a man he was never meant to meet again. Lost in thought, Airleas didn’t realise they had reached the main building of the palace until Soun Chang stopped. Airleas look up and met the eyes of a dark haired, dark eyed man that was definitely not Asakurian. He nodded to Airleas’ escort, ‘’thank you, Lady Soun Chang.’’

Soun Chang curtsied to the man, smiled at Airleas and walked off, her kimono rustling behind her. Airleas uncertainly turned back to the man, dressed in an extravagant kimono that ended at his waist, tucked into ordinary brown pants. Everything here was so extravagant, Airleas felt plain in the simple blue jacket and pants he had on. Underneath was one of Kane’s tunics, to give him courage, ‘’hello, Rothaid.’’

Airleas couldn’t find his voice, to tell the man that was not his name.

‘’My name is Dreux Hawley,’’ the man said, ‘’I’m your sister’s husband.’’

‘’My brother in law,’’ Airleas reiterated uncertainly.

Dreux nodded and gestured for the guards to slide open the doors to the palace. Airleas watched, fascinated – he’d never seen sliding doors before, ‘’I will take you to see your sister,’’ Dreux said.

Airleas followed him silently. The interior was as beautifully decorated as the exterior, every inch carved, painted and decorated with utmost care – so different to the dark, gloomy palace of Arnheim. The walls were lined with more guards. Airleas followed Dreux who walked down the corridor and turned left, before stopping in front of doors carved in gold. These, too, were slid open.

The Empress was out of her throne before Airleas even stepped through the doors, and down the steps when he stopped in the middle of the room. Dreux had walked off to lean against the wall, where a silver haired woman whispered something to him. There were more people in the room but Airleas concentrated on the woman coming towards him. She, too, had silver hair, piled high in an elaborate hairstyle and a sweeping kimono. She was beautiful.

There were tears in her dark eyes as she took Airleas in, ‘’Rothaid,’’ she whispered in disbelief, ‘’I’m your sister. Ceawlin.’’ She spoke Kai, like Dreux.

As Airleas looked at her, he remembered glimpses of things. Blood on these very tiles, yelling and hiding his face in silver hair – he had been clinging to his sister, before he was taken away. And then a mantra he had repeated in the first years of his time at the temples – his name. He had repeated his name every night.

_Rothaid, Rothaid, Rothaid..._

How could he have forgotten?

‘’C-Can I touch you?’’ Ceawlin whispered in a choked voice.

Airleas didn’t know how he could nod with such ease but as she reached out slowly and pressed her hand to his cheek, he realised he wasn’t afraid. With Salena, he had steeled himself for the contact – with his sister, he didn’t mind it. It simply brought back memories – not the bad memories of the bad men. Again, flashes – running, tripping, in green grass following a silver haired girl and a dark haired boy, their laughter...

Ceawlin stepped away, wiping her eyes discreetly with the edge of her kimono, as a dark haired man stepped forward. Airleas looked at his face and saw himself – they were similar. The same dark hair, the same slim nose and upturned, black eyes, the same slim shoulders. The man blinked back tears as Ceawlin gestured, ‘’this is our brother, Damasus.’’

‘’Hello, Rothaid,’’ Damasus said with a smile that contained so much love something inside Airleas shattered.

‘’Come,’’ Ceawlin extended her hand to her brother, ‘’I’ll introduce you to the rest of my family.’’

Airleas hesitated but slipped his hand into his sister’s. No fear. He had nothing to be afraid of. But had Kane not taught him it was okay to be touched, he would have already broken down. Ceawlin led him gently towards the opposite corner of the room, where a handful of people stood. She gestured, in turn, ‘’this is my daughter, Nuria. She has been searching for you.’’

Dark haired Nuria smiled, speaking with a thick Asakurian accent, ‘’it’s good to have finally found you, uncle.’’

‘’And this is Song Sun, the son of my two close friends, Tofi and Boon Sun. There’s so many people I want you to meet...’’ Lin shook her head, overwhelmed, ‘’Song is married to Damasus.’’

Airleas looked at the boy. He was an omega, probably closer to Airleas’ age than Damasus’, with a shy smile on his face. He held a little dark haired girl in his arms and another, a few years older, clung to the hem of his kimono, ‘’these are my daughters, Xia and Cai Aradhaya,’’ Song said and curtsied neatly despite the child in his arms, ‘’it’s an honour to meet you, my lord.’’

Airleas couldn’t find his voice. He had family – not just a sister and a brother. But nieces and nephews and brothers in law! Lin smiled at Airleas, ‘’there is to be a dinner held in your name tonight,’’ her eyes darkened, ‘’your mate...has sent me a letter explaining what has happened to you,’’ she turned her head and nodded at the other silver haired woman, who stood by Dreux. She came over and Airleas realised she wasn’t Asakurian, either. She had goggles atop her head and wore an oily shirt and dirty pants, probably back from a workshop, ‘’I had Aldric make you something. So this may never happen to my brother again.’’

Aldric extended something to Airleas and he took it. He stared at the dagger in his hands. It was simple, with a black hilt and a leather scabbard. When he pulled it out, it shone like a polished mirror. Aldric was bouncing on the backs of her feet and finally couldn’t wait anymore, ‘’do you want to know the cool bit?’’ she asked excitedly, ‘’press the underside of the hilt.’’

Airleas did and yelped, nearly dropping the dagger, as wickedly curved spikes erupted from the blade, like a chainsaw. Lin laughed at his reaction and the entire room laughed good-naturedly. Airleas clicked the underside of the hilt again and the spikes retracted. He slid the dagger into its scabbard and then into his belt, ‘’thank you,’’ he said quietly. The laughter of his family had finally loosened his throat enough to speak.

Lin beamed at him, ‘’we will have your rooms prepared, and an estate, perhaps, so you have somewhere to stay, Rothaid-‘’

‘’I am not Rothaid anymore,’’ Airleas said gently and Lin stopped speaking. He looked at her, ‘’I...am overwhelmed that I have a family. And grateful. I want to visit and write. But I can never be prince Rothaid again. I have been Airleas longer than I have been Rothaid. And...I can’t stay here. Because I have a mate. And I love him. So...’’

‘’We understand,’’ Lin said softly. She didn’t look sad; perhaps she had knew this would happen. She just looked happy that Airleas was there. Airleas turned questioning eyes to his brother. He had picked up his other daughter and put an arm around Song’s arms as his husband sniffled quietly into his shoulder. Song was clearly a very emotional person – perhaps Airleas could make friends with him. Perhaps he could visit, at least once a year. Kane was his family – but these people were his family, too. Lin reached out and gently took his hand, peering into his eyes, ‘’but you will stay for now, won’t you? Just for a little while; a couple of weeks. A month? It was a long journey.’’

Airleas looked at her and finally smiled, ‘’for a little while.’’


	32. The Man on the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry I didn't update for a week, I just...I found this chapter hard to write. Especially the second half of it. But it's finally done!  
> Shit, I can't believe we only have 2 chapters to go. The next one is pretty much going to be a conclusion of everyone's storylines and the last chapter will be a 'two years later' epilogue to see what everyone is up to and set up for Sanctuary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinikrei - glad you liked the reunion!! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> xiennary123 - omg that's how my mom taught me how to swim, too!! ''How to Woe Your Future Hubby 101'' should become a fully published bestseller and it shall be translated into 40 languages :3 Oh, yay, I'm glad you're warming up to Micco! With so many either 'gentle marshamallow cinnamon rolls', 'sassy badasses' and 'strong, mysterious & handsome' characters I wanted someone more...flawed. And omg he is TOTALLY a tsundere xD His Royal Denseness - I crack up every time. Ya, I figured now was a good time to figure out what happened to Mihai cause Johan got killed, Kaen is alive, Aris is alive & Elen died of old age...but I never said what Mihai was doing and considering the life expectancy 1000 years ago...well...yano, Heba was an abnormality xD Thank you for the awesome review, love ya!
> 
> Bruhsi - oh gosh, thank you so much for all the wonderful appreciation!! It's really interesting how you like the Sohail & Elias storyline the most, since most people like Cass & Jaha ^_^ Also, I love your icon, Ushijima's face is priceless xD Thank you so much for reviewing!! <3
> 
> extrastellar - *pulls out the champagne* GIRL YESSSSSSSS I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR GETTING INTO UNIVERSITY, THAT'S MY SISTER IN FANFIC!!! what uni/course? That's awesome!! For your question about Otoahastis' age - I don't know! xD I was looking at Shaman pictures and I found this one where there's a shaman with antlers & a mask and I figured I'd use that design on Otoahastis but I was trying to judge her age and I couldn't. My best bet (I love how I don't even know xD) is that Otoahastis is some kind of Khandarian witch who doesn't age, like Raaisel. So no-one knows her age cause of her mask and she just makes apprentices and they live and die and then she steps back in and trains more. Kind of thought that was a cool concept, idk xD I'm glad you like the TofixBoonsun thing, I really wanted to do the Boon Sun pining for Tofi thing but it just slipped my mind, so it was barely hinted at during Lin's rebellion. Anyway, I'll pop in their love story into the short stories I mentioned before. Anyway, thank you so much for your comment, it was as lovely to read as always. I love you girl! Congrats again <3 
> 
> & a massive thank you to every single person who supports this story, y'all are great.   
> I wonder if there's any guys reading, or if it's just us girls xD

Some Merin & Orion for y'all, by me ^

 

The Hasinai war camp was having a fire ceremony, and Micco was doing it for the first time.

After war, traditionally the shaman of the tribe performed a ritual to cleanse the place and the tribe itself off unwanted attachments and energies that the war had soaked into the camp. Otoahastis had been doing it since before Hok’ee, or even Hok’ee’s parents, were born – and now Micco was doing it. Otoahastis had declared her apprentice ready and now she stood in her sweeping, ragged robes and her skull mask, watching Micco as he approached the pit prepared in the centre of camp with those who had remained at the camp gathered around it. Micco had Otoahastis’ staff, decorated with shells, feathers and beads that jingled as he approached. Hok’ee breath hitched. Micco looked beautiful, his hair long and dark, adorned with his single feather. He wore a loose white tunic and pants that offset his dark skin. The tribe was utterly silent as the apprentice came to a stop in front of the pit and lit the fire.

Hok’ee would have been nervous as hell, stuttering over his words and fumbling with his hands but Micco was the very picture of grace, standing elegant as a willow over the fire. When he spoke, his voice was loud and clear and sweet, ‘’I call upon our ancestors, who have watched us die and survive in the battles that have past, to give us courage and perseverance to carry on, even when so many have been lost and so many have been left behind. May the spirits of fire release all the anger, heartache and loss we feel from us and may the earth receive it. Let our people move forward, to a new beginning; a new day,’’ Micco knelt down gracefully by the fire and swiftly placed the fruits the tribe was offering within it, careful not to burn himself. Then he leaned even lower, flipping his hair over his shoulder so it wouldn’t get singed and cupped his hands over his mouth. He blew into the small fire and sparks flew – then, moments later, the fire was ablaze. All around Micco, the tribe bowed their heads and offered silent prayers for the days to come. Hok’ee did so himself, though he’d never been good at it.

When he opened his eyes, the big, communal dinner had began – children were running around in the dark, playing with flaming sticks, and the adults were sitting down to talk and share food – and Micco was in front of Hok’ee, ‘’how did I do?’’ he asked with a light smile; he’d given the staff back to Otoahastis. Hok’ee just beamed at him. Micco exhaled a relieved laugh, ‘’I was nervous as all hell.’’

‘’I couldn’t tell,’’ Hok’ee finally found his voice. He reached out and slid both his hands against the small of Micco’s back, tucking him close to his body, ‘’you did well. I’m proud of you.’’

Micco’s smile widened and he stood on his tiptoes. Hok’ee bent down just a little to brush his nose against Micco’s affectionately, ‘’we can finally start anew,’’ he said quietly.

He wasn’t just talking about war. He was also talking about Jaha. They could let go of everything and just let themselves live in the moment. Micco nodded gently, ‘’yes,’’ finally, he put his hands to Hok’ee’s face and tugged him down to slip their lips together.

They could all start again.

*~*~*  


Amaria wasn’t even breathing hard as she climbed up the last stretch of the mountain and pulled herself up in front of the cave leading into the bandit hideouts. Autumn had started; it had been barely a week since she and Elysia returned from their adventure and parted ways. And Amaria kept coming back to the mountains as if drawn in. Now she dusted off her dress and walked within the mountains with all the confidence of a bandit, ‘’where are you going?’’ she heard a mischievous voice and turned, coming face-to-face with Elysia.

‘’I came to visit a certain someone,’’ Amaria said sweetly.

Elysia leaned her body towards the gypsy witch, ‘’could that someone be me?’’

Amaria’s blue eyes danced with mischief that matched Elysia’s as she turned around easily, ‘’nope,’’ Elysia hurried after her, ‘’I seek my betrothed.’’

Elysia’s face fell, ‘’you’re still getting married?’’ she blurted before she could stop herself.

‘’Disappointed?’’ Amaria grinned at the bandit over her shoulder, ‘’take me to him.’’

Unsure of what to do, Elysia matched her steps to Amaria’s and led her into the labyrinth of corridors. Last time she checked, Bean had still been asleep in one of the spare rooms. Elysia didn’t know why the guy was around the caves so much – or why Captain Aedan was taking his merry time leaving. Elysia wished they’d just get out of her hair. Except Amaria, of course. She could stay, ‘’he was in there,’’ Elysia stopped dejectedly at the doors of what was becoming Bean’s room, ‘’Aedan’s leaving today. I guess he wanted to say goodby-‘’

Elysia’s voice trailed off as Amaria pushed open the doors. Bean yelped and sat up, throwing Aedan off him with ridiculous strength when taking in his size. They were both naked and had been in the middle of a passionate make out session, ‘’MARIA!’’ Bean shrieked, yanking covers up to his chest.

‘’Sorry!’’ Amaria said quickly and closed the doors shut. She whirled gracefully to Elysia, skirts swishing around her ankles. She laced her hands behind her back innocently, ‘’so,’’ she said to Elysia with a wide smile, ‘’I actually came all this way to call off the engagement officially.’’

Elysia blinked, ‘’you’re calling it off?’’

Amaria shrugged, ‘’clearly, Bean thought of the idea before I did. But Aunt Elspeth isn’t fussed about a wedding anymore,’’ she stepped forward towards Elysia, ‘’and...I don’t think she’d mind if I married a girl instead.’’

Elysia finally grinned and looped her arms around Amaria’s waist, ‘’oh, we’re getting married now, are we?’’

‘’Potentially,’’ Amaria teased.

They surged towards each other at the same time and met in the middle in a passionate, hard kiss, uncharacteristic for gently Amaria. Amaria didn’t protest as she was swivelled around, her back pressed against the cavern wall behind her as Elysia kissed her neck and hiked up her skirt, ‘’you need to start wearing pants,’’ Elysia said between kisses.

Amaria giggled, ‘’anything for you.’’

Then there was no time for giggling because she was being hitched up and she was winding her legs around Elysia’s waist and they were kissing like they’d never see each other again.

Let’s just say the wedding night came early.

*~*~*

‘’You _cannot_ see the king!’’

Thais looked between the two guards in front of the gates of the Sahrian palace, unimpressed, one dark eyebrow raised, ‘’I don’t want to see the king,’’ she said, ‘’I want to see my parents.’’

The guards snorted with pointed looks at each other and crossed their spears in front of Thais, ‘’why would your parents be in the palace?’’ one of the guards wrinkled his nose at her dark, heavy cape and ruddy skin, ‘’you don’t look fit to be a maid, much less the daughter of one.’’

Thais put her hands on her hips, ‘’have you ever been on a long voyage? No, clearly not. You can barely get a decent meal after the first few days, much less shower water,’’ she sniffed herself, ‘’come on, I don’t even smell _that_ bad!’’

The other guard sighed, irritated, and waved his free hand, ‘’scram. Why don’t you just go beg on some street corner?’’

‘’Why don’t you just shove a stick up your-‘’

‘’THAIS!’’

Suddenly, the gates opened and Thais was enveloped by a pair of thin but strong arms and crushed to a body that smelled nice enough to make her realise she didn’t smell all that great. Thais was suddenly face to face with her four year old sister. Otilia stared at her with wide grey eyes – she was the only one who did not inherit Celestine’s Hyndestane blue ones. She was four already but she was securely in a harness tied to Celestine’s back – Celestine had spent most his life carrying wood and his children on his back. He was ridiculously strong for his wiry posture. Now he shoved his daughter away from him and stared her up and down, ‘’where have you been!?’’ he demanded, ‘’I haven’t seen you in almost a year!’’

‘’What’s the commotion?’’ Caomhán strolled through the gates and the two guards straightened immediately, exchanging guilty glances. At the sight of his daughter, Cao sprinted for her and caught her in his arms, ‘’my little girl!’’ he laughed, ‘’I knew you’d make it out.’’

Thais squeeze her father back. She could pretend she only cared about killing assassins but she had missed her family dearly. And now that she thought about it, she wasn’t all that set on killing assassins anymore, either, ‘’what are you doing at the palace?’’

‘’We were waiting for you,’’ Celestine adjusted Otilia on his back, ‘’we figured this was easier to reach than home and we needed to know you were safe as soon as you came back.’’

‘’We’ve nearly drove king Demetrius mad,’’ Cao grinned, ‘’but we’re glad our message reached you before you got out of the ports.’’

Thais beamed at her father and walked to Cel, brushing the tip of her finger against Otilia’s nose, ‘’hi, you,’’ she said, ‘’remember me?’’ she barely did, probably. Thais felt guilty about being away for so long but there was no helping it – you could hardly be cooped up in a mountain forever.

‘’We were going on a walk,’’ Celestine explained, putting an arm around Thais to hug her again. Thais embraced him back, tightly, ‘’but I suppose we might as well go home.’’

*~*~*

‘’Cass – night kiss!’’ Mekwi was like a dead weight in the arms of a hopeless Jaha who was trying to pick up his son from the fireplace. It was a particularly chilly night in Khandar. Mohe and Yona, who had finally returned from the war camp, smiled with affection at their nephew.

Cass smiled. Jaha’s son had been picking up Kai words from him at top speed and it was nice to hear them, even if they were heavily accented and broken, ‘’coming,’’ he stood, put down his cup of tea and scooped Mekwi into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple. Ever since he saved him from drowning, Mekwi had spent as much time with Cass as he did with Jaha, discovering that cooking, washing and making little trinkets was as much fun as ‘learning to be a man’. Cass was surprised at how quickly he had integrated into the family. Jaha, who was worn out after spending most of the day planting for the winter, when the heat would allow for food to grow in Khandar, gave Cass a pleading look, ‘’I’ve got him,’’ Cass said in a reassuring tone that Jaha would understand.

Cass carried Mekwi into his little bedroom and set him in the proper little bed, kissing his forehead again, ‘’sweet dreams.’’

‘’Night,’’ Mekwi mumbled sleepily, eating the ‘t’.

Cass smiled and left the room, closing the doors behind him softly. In the main living chamber, Yona and Mohe were getting ready for sleep. From what Cass gathered, they lived in the centre of Mishawka, close to their family home – they were probably just visiting. As Jaha fixed the last of the sleeping arrangements, Cass padded into their bedroom and stripped off his clothes, diving under the furs. The room was pleasantly cool, what with the night and the clay walls. Cass was already dozing off by the time Jaha slipped under the furs with him. He traced the tips of his fingers over Cass’ arms and chest sleepily, ‘’Mmmh, Jaha,’’ Cass smiled and pulled him closer, winding a finger around a lock of dark hair. Jaha’s hair grew nearly past his collarbone.

Jaha kissed his forehead. He did that a lot, a couple times a day – as if he was reminding Cass of what he was to him. Sleepily, the chief pulled Cass towards him. Cass decided to indulge Jaha a little bit. As his lover closed his eyes, Cass kissed his jaw, very carefully. He pressed gentle, soothing kisses to his brown neck, cheek and just below his eyes. Finally, he cradled Jaha’s face and kissed his forehead, then lips. Jaha murmured something in his honey-rich voice that Cass had long since understood as ‘I love you’, but couldn’t repeat yet.

‘’Me, too,’’ he assured in Kai, kissing Jaha one last time and settling down in his arms.

They had barely drifted off to sleep when the wooden doors opened, then closed, and a weight on top of them jerked both men from sleep. Cass blinked but he couldn’t see anything in the darkness. He only realised what was going on when a shaky, teary Mekwi sniffled and lay down straight on Jaha’s chest, curling up in a ball. Jaha gave an irritated grunt but Cass shuffled closer. Mekwi’s big dark eyes shone in the faint light of the moon falling into the room through the glass-less window, ‘’did you have a nightmare?’’ Cass asked, even though Mekwi couldn’t understand him. He brushed away Mekwi’s tears and rubbed his back. Jaha roused enough to pull the furs over his son and place a comforting, protective hand over his son’s head. Mekwi calmed down. Jaha gathered Cass to his side with his free arm and then fell asleep, just like that. For a while, Cass listened to Mekwi’s sniffles and rubbed his back comfortingly. Finally, he, too, fell asleep.

Cass smiled. Feeling like he was fulfilling some kind of purpose, he closed his blue eyes and joined his family in their slumber.

*~*~*

‘’Were you sad to see them go?’’

Aki went to turn away from the window in his chambers but didn’t get the chance as Demetrius lowered his arms on either side of him to rest his hands against the windowsill, leaning his chest against Aki’s back. Aki had been watching Thais, Celestine and Caomhán leave the palace over an hour ago and still hadn’t moved from the windowsill, ‘’I don’t know,’’ he said truthfully, ‘’they were...interesting to have around. And they were opposite to us; kings to peasants. Not peasants to...’’ he trailed off.

Demetrius brushed his nose behind Aki’s ear in a gentle nuzzle, ‘’they were certainly a handful.’’

Aki smiled, ‘’that they were.’’

‘’You’re a handful, too,’’ Demetrius teased in a low voice, bringing his arms across Aki to hold him.

‘’Am I?’’ lazy in the last of the summer sun’s rays falling through the window, Aki craned his neck backwards to look at Demetrius with a smile.

‘’Yes,’’ Demetrius’ voice was soft and serious now, ‘’you drive me mad,’’ he pressed a kiss to Aki’s forehead before the omega could turn his head. But Aki didn’t turn away; instead, he moved his whole body to face Demetrius fully.

He took in the king. His soft, brown hair curling ever so slightly over his brown, his cheerful, caring eyes dark eyes, the button nose below it and full lips that followed, his elegant neck and strong arms, still securely around the omega...Aki wondered what had made him fall in love with Demetrius in the first place. He was undeniably handsome, but that wasn’t it. Maybe it had been that first night, when they lay side by side with a sword between them and just talked – Aki had let himself, because he thought he’d never talk to the king again and Demetrius had accepted him, a commoner, as if they had been lifelong friends. And then everything after that; his quick kindness to change Aki’s position in the palace, when he thought he was unhappy, to send medicine, clothes and tea to indulge his family, to give Aki a room more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen; his rock-hard determination to make Aki happy, to make him fall in love with him, to convince his court that Aki was the best candidate for the king’s husband; and everything else about him – his intelligence and humour and the mischievous glint in his eye that you seldom saw in kings... and gods, he could take it. He could take anything this court threw at him, if only to keep this man by his side.

Aki placed his hand very gently on Demetrius’ face, ‘’ask me again?’’

Only half-listening, Demetrius nudged forward, resting his forehead against Aki’s, ‘’ask you what?’’

‘’I’ve made up my mind,’’ Aki said softly, ‘’so ask me again.’’

Finally catching on, Demetrius’ eyes widened as he stared down at Aki. They were so close their noses were practically touching. Demetrius was silent for so long, staring into Aki’s eyes that Aki wondered if he even wanted to ask him at all. But then, in the softest of voices, ‘’will you marry me?’’

Aki closed his eyes, leaned into him, ‘’yes.’’

With that one single word, Aki felt liberated. As if there had been shackles around his wrists that had now been opened. Or, rather, as if he had been sitting in a chair, staring out of a window, all his life...

And now he had finally stood up.

Aki didn’t get the chance to open his eyes before Demetrius’ lips were on his, impossibly soft. Now that Aki wanted his affection, wanted to melt into the kiss, it was different than that time at the ball. Sparks of electricity shot through him, warming him inside as Demetrius’ gentle hands brought him closer by the waist. Something wet dripped on Aki’s cheek and Aki pulled away, looking up at Demetrius, ‘’why are you crying?’’ he exhaled.

Demetrius wiped at his eyes as he grinned, ‘’I’m sorry. I’m just...so happy. I didn’t know you could be _this_ happy.’’

Aki laughed and brought Demetrius closer, brushing his tears away with his finger tips, ‘’I love you,’’ he murmured. Saying those words was like taking a weight off his chest.

‘’I love you, too,’ Demetrius whispered and leaned down to kiss his fiancé again.

*~*~*

The palace in Queensbane was eerily quiet. It had housed kings and queens and hundreds of courts and now...it was as dark as Eddie imagined Arnheim was. There were no candles burning as Eddie made his way to the throne room of his fathers, and servants scuttled around, keeping their eyes on the floor, away from him. Most windows were covered by heavy drapes, even though the sunset still provided light, ‘’something’s wrong,’’ Eddie said, barely loud enough for Arne, who was trailing behind him, looking spooked out, to hear.

‘’You means it’s not always like this?’’ Arne shivered. The palace was chilly – no fires had been lit.

‘’No...’’ Eddie pushed open the doors to the throne room. It was utterly empty, ‘’where is everybody?’’ he whispered to himself.

‘’Eddie?’’

Both Edgar and Arne turned at the sound of a female voice and Eddie exhaled in relief at the sight of his sister, ‘’Lian!’’ he ran to her and stopped a foot away, grabbing her hands, ‘’what’s going on?’’ his voice softened, ‘’is this about Cass?’’

Lian’s hazel eyes filled with tears; or maybe they had been like that before, ‘’he said he loves you,’’ Lian’s voice cracked. Eddie swallowed. It was painful to hear it, knowing Cass would never say it to his face, ‘’he says...he’s at home. In Khandar. So...’’ the tears spilled and she started sobbing.

Eddie couldn’t take it. He gathered his sister to him, ‘’I’ll bring him back. Even if it’s for a visit. With a proper ship. Then he’ll be able to say goodbye to all of us.’’

But Lian shook her head, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, ‘’not to all of us...’’ she whispered.

Eddie’s blood ran cold. Somehow he already knew. He knew Lian’s tears were not for Cass this time. But he asked anyway, ‘’what are you talking about?’’

It was like he’d opened a dam. Lian started sobbing and slid to her knees, tears splattering on the marble floor, ‘’father has...father has...’’

*~*~*

‘’No,’’ Eddie shook his head, ‘’no. It’s not true. He’s not...’’

The room didn’t even smell like death. It was perverse. The room was dark, the multitude of candles unlit. It had only been a few hours since his passing, and yet Frith still looked like he was just sleeping. His brown skin was ashy, like it had been since he got sick, his lips chapped, his hair in a neat braid. He was covered by furs to his waist. Cedric knelt by his dead husband, holding his hand. There were tears running down his face; Eddie had never seen his father cry. From his taunt posture, it was clear he had not moved since Frith blew out his last breath. Mardell came up to Eddie. Her eyes were puffy, her face streaked with tears. She took her brother’s hand, ‘’it’s alright, Eddie...’’

Mardell. Out of all of them, Mardell was comforting him. Mardell, who usually needed comforting herself, who was so dramatic and emotional... Eddie ripped his hand away from her and shook his head again, ‘’no. I didn’t get to say goodbye. I didn’t get to say goodbye...’’ he was aware his voice was getting louder, more frantic. His eyes stung with tears.

‘’Eddie...’’ Mardell stepped towards him.

‘’No!’’ Eddie yelled, suddenly lurching towards his death father, ‘’he’s not dead! He was fine! He was-‘’

‘’Eddie, stop it!’’ Mardell cried out, new tears spilling as she grabbed his arm to hold him back, ‘’stop it, just stop! He wasn’t fine. He was sick. We all knew...’’

Lian slid into a chair in the corner and started sobbing again. Her sobs were joined by Cedric’s soft whispers, assuring Frith that it was all alright, murmuring to him softly even though he was dead.

Frith was dead.

Eddie struggled against Mardell but in the face of his grief, his strength failed him, ‘’no, no, he can’t!’’ he was reverted back to a young child, who didn’t know why something had happened, couldn’t understand it. Tears flowed down his face, ‘’please...! Please, father...’’

Mardell swept in front of him and threw herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding him close. And Eddie lost it. The last of his strength left him and his knees wobbled. Mardell lowered him gently to the floor and he clung to her, as if she was older and he was younger. They sobbed into each other’s arms.

And then Arne stepped forward.

In the face of such horrors, they had forgotten he was there. Now he walked forward, towards the death bed, as calm as Death himself in a room full of weeping people. Cedric looked at him as he knelt by the bed on the other side and reached for Frith. The king suddenly grabbed Frith and yanked him towards him, his face contorting in rage, ‘’don’t touch him!’’ he hissed.

Arne remained calm, ‘’please, your majesty,’’ he said gently, ‘’I just want to help.’’ Cedric still cradled Frith’s body to his chest protectively. Arne slowly rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. From the floor, Eddie looked up in shock, tears pouring down his face, ‘’please, your majesty,’’ Arne said again, sounding older than he was, ‘’give him to me.’’

Cedric’s blue eyes flickered frantically between the witchling and his husband’s body. Then his own body sagged as he realised that nothing Arne did could harm Frith any further. As carefully as if he was handling a newborn, Cedric lowered Frith’s body back onto the centre of the bed and finally released him. Slowly, Arne put one hand over Frith’s heart and the other on his stomach, wrist up, so that the five tattoos on his wrist, three burned out already, were visible. He took a deep breath.

And closed his eyes.

Every single candle in the room flickered to life.

*~*~*

When Arne opened his eyes again, the room in which king Frith had died was completely empty. There was no Cedric or his sobbing siblings, or Frith’s body. And Frith’s soul wasn’t in the room, either. Arne stood. It had been a few hours since Frith had died – it was more than likely that his soul was gone, irretrievable. But Arne had to look – for Eddie. So his heart wouldn’t shatter. He stepped out of the room and into the dark corridors. He didn’t know where to look. He didn’t know this palace. The pain in his wrist, linking him to his own realm, began. The time had started and it was running out, slipping like sand between his fingers. Arne started running. Everything was utterly silent and still.

And then he felt it.

A presence, so dark and full of tragedy and melancholy he shuddered. His own soul, within him, seemed to shuffle away from it. So Arne ran towards that place, the last place where he wanted to go, up stairs and down corridors. He burst into a random chamber, and though the presence hit him full-force, he was relieved.

Because Frith’s soul was still in the palace.

And the thing on the balcony was the only thing keeping him in it.

Frith’s soul glowed differently to Eddie’s. It was softer, kinder, gentler, full of intelligence and hope. But, yes, there was Eddie’s determination there, too, and his care. The soul turned, a beautiful man that had aged well, with glowing golden-brown skin and eyes the colour of stars. It looked torn, eyes filled with tears. The pain in Arne’s wrist grew, ‘’I don’t know what I’m doing,’’ the soul whispered to Arne, ‘’please. I’m pulled out, away from this castle. But he...’’ he pointed towards the balcony, ‘’he won’t let me leave.’’

Arne finally looked towards the balcony. At first he had thought it was a writhing black mass, a monster he saw from the corner of his eyes. But now he realised it was a man, spewing the sadness and tragedy that made Arne’s soul recoil. The man was barely a man at all, with fiery red hair and eyes of the blackest black. He wore a night shirt and night pants – Arne did not recognise him but the man on the balcony turned pleading black eyes to him, ‘’don’t let him leave,’’ he said, ‘’please. He must live.’’

‘’It calls me,’’ Frith’s soul fisted its hands into its hair, ‘’it calls me.’’

‘’Can’t you hear him?’’ the man on the balcony looked towards the soul with a gentle smile, and Arne realised that he wasn’t evil. He was good – and he was trying to save Frith, ‘’your husband. Don’t leave him, Frith. You can’t. He needs you. You need him.’’

Frith’s soul looked towards Arne again, ‘’please. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do.’’

Arne heard it, as if through a fog. Cedric’s whispers, that everything would be alright. Frith’s soul screamed, torn – to it, Cedric and everything material did not matter, but somehow it was holding it down. In a burst of desperation, the soul ran for the balcony.

‘’NO!’’ The man yelled and blocked the doors with his small body and Frith’s soul stumbled back, ‘’no one will die in this room again,’’ the man whispered and tears shone in his eyes, ‘’no soul will ever be ripped from this balcony and taken away. Not again. Not anymore,’’ he shook his head, ‘’please, Frith. Go with the witchling.’’

Finally, Arne stepped forward. The burning in his wrist was so painful now he could barely take it. He had seconds. He opened his mouth and spoke, even though he could not hear his own voice, ‘’your majesty, you must make a choice,’’ he extended his hand to Frith’s soul, ‘’we have seconds. Take my hand and return with me to the people who love you. Or stay, and find a way out to whatever calls you,’’ Arne gave him a sad smile, ‘’you must make your choice.’’

The soul looked between Arne and the man on the balcony, who smile sadly. Then it reached out and took Arne’s hand, and its skin was solid. The man on the balcony exhaled with relief and when Arne looked back at him, he was gone.

And then so were they.

*~*~*

Cedric and his children watched in shock as one of the tattoos on Arne’s wrist started smoking, blazing itself out, ‘’what is he doing?’’ Cedric asked, panicked.

Eddie rose to his feet and walked towards the bed, as if in a trance, ‘’he’s...oh, gods, he’s...’’ The smoking stopped suddenly, leaving only a charred mark and all the candles in the room went back out. Arne opened his eyes, gulping air in and fell back from the bed, away from the body, ‘’Arne!’’ Eddie ran to him, fell to his knees next to him on the floor. Arne was breathing hard, ‘’are you alright? Are you-‘’

‘’I’m fine,’’ Arne leaned against him, ‘’I’m tired. I’ve brought two people back in a short space of time...’’ his words trailed off as his eyes fluttered shut and he lost consciousness.

Eddie stared at him, ‘’what do you mean, brought back...’’

‘’Ceddy?’’

Mardell gasped. Eddie looked up sharply at the bed. Frith was sitting up slowly. His skin was glowing healthily, his eyes sharp, not glassy like they had been for weeks and weeks, ‘’I feel good,’’ he said, surprised.

Cedric burst into tears, loud and messy, as he pulled Frith against him.

‘’Oh, no,’’ Frith laughed, ‘’you big sop. What are you crying for?’’

‘’Father! Father!’’ Lian and Mardell lunged themselves onto the bed and fell into Frith as if they were two little girls.

Frith’s eyes widened in surprise, ‘’well, dear me. Did I die or something?’’

Eddie laughed softly, relieved. He looked at Arne, unconscious in his arms. He had sacrificed something very important for him. So Eddie would be happy. Eddie cradled him in his arms and kissed his forehead, ‘’for a witchling, you’re pretty amazing,’’ he whispered.

*~*~*

‘’Morning, sleepyhead.’’

Arne blinked. Sun was falling on his face, just like it did when he woke up in his home cottage. He looked sideways and smiled at Eddie, who was lying next to him, ‘’how long was I out?’’

‘’Two days. I got pretty worried,’’ Eddie smiled back. He had clearly just woken up, too, ‘’I...will need you to explain some things.’’

Arne rolled on his side, ‘’you’re merciless. I just woke up, you know?’’

Eddie grinned at him but then his grin died down. Under the covers, he found Arne’s waist and pulled him forward, so they were lying near each other. Eddie tucked his other arm around Arne and took his wrist, smoothing his thumb over the four burned out tattoos, ‘’you can only do it five times, right? Then you lose your powers.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I was third.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’My father was fourth.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’So who was first?’’

Arne went quiet for a bit. Then, finally, he took his wrist from Eddie’s hand and tucked it against his chest, ‘’my mother.’’

‘’The witch?’’

Arne nodded, ‘’she was twenty six when she found me. I was three years old. I had been born in Mystic, the witch city, but I recon my parents left with me when I was still quite young. We came to Kainan and settled in a little village in Darien. At least that’s what I assume; I can only piece things together from things like that. Anyway, when I was three years old, the plague came. You know, the one that died out in winter? Darien was hit pretty bad. And...my parents must have been full witches because...well, powers aren’t inherited. You’re blessed, like Amaria, or you’re not. I could be the son of two powerful witches and still come out a witchling. Anyway, I figured that my parents were full witches because they were murdered by panicked villagers. They thought it was their fault, the plague. The witch saved me.’’

‘’She was a traveller back then and was looking to settle down. To her misfortune, she picked Darien – and luckily for me, she wasn’t very righteous because on the day a handful of villagers broke into my house and murdered my parents, she looted it. Or tried to, anyway. She came across a group of grown men trying to murder a three year old with hatchets. It must have been pretty gruesome because she fought them all off and took me with her. That’s what she told me. We tried to get out of Darien, but borders were closed – we couldn’t get into Koln and all the eastern ports were closed. We were pretty much trapped, especially since authorities were pretty dodgy with letting people out of Darien. In other words, we were all condemned to death. The population was small. We would die out in the end. Except I wouldn’t. You know why witches are usually blamed for plagues?’’

‘’Because you aren’t affected by them,’’ Eddie said, ‘’but it’s a load of bullshit.’’

‘’Yeah, it is. But desperate people are driven to do horrible things. Either way, as a three year old I grew up with people dying around me. In weeks, the streets were littered with the dead and dying. The plague was in the very air we breathed. My mother was getting desperate. She knew that if she died, I’d be doomed, too. I was three in a place that was quickly becoming a ghost village. I would not find food – I’d die without care. But in the end she got sick, like the rest,’’ Arne shrugged, ‘’and she died.’’

‘’I didn’t know what I could do back then. I thought the five marks on my wrist were just another thing that marked me as a freak, like my eyes. For many years, I could not come to terms with both of those things. But when she died, she had me in her arms. I had been crying that I was hungry so she sat us down by a wilting tree and pulled out the last of our bread. I ate it in her lap and when I finished and looked up, she was dead. Her eyes were closed and her head was craned to the side so I could see the marks littered across her neck that she had kept covered from me. I broke down. I cried and pounded her chest with my fists and begged for her to wake up. And not only because she was the only person I had in the whole world – she was also my mother. She hated me calling her that, back then. She’d repeat that she wasn’t my mother and that as soon as we got out of Darien, she’d drop me off at a children’s home and that would be that. But I didn’t believe her.’’

‘’It just happened. I put my hand against her chest and held onto her tunic, and my other wrists started burning. The first time was easy – her soul was right there, leaning against the tree. I went to her and she picked me up and I brought her back. I went back to Mystic once after that, to ask the witches what that meant – that’s how I know I will become fully human if I use up my last mark. But I don’t plan on using it any time soon – I’m saving it. For my mother, again. When she dies of old age.’’

Eddie listened in silence and nodded, ‘’that’s...’’ he sighed, ‘’shit, that’s heavy.’’

Arne shrugged again, ‘’we aren’t all born in palace,’’ he said with a grin.

Eddie looked at him seriously, ‘’when we first met with Raaisel,’’ he said carefully, ‘’she pointed to your tattoos and asked you who was the second,’’ Eddie reached out and brushed a finger over Arne’s cheek, ‘’and you said I was,’’ he finished softly.

Arne bit his lip, ‘’when I said that I...dragged you from the river and you were all battered with broken bones I...might have not told you everything. You were also dead.’’

Eddie’s finger froze and he stared at Arne.

‘’Come on, Eddie,’’ Arne sighed, ‘’you fell into a raging river and was inside for hour. There was no way you could have survived that. If you hadn’t been dead from a head wound, which was the case, you would have drowned eventually – the cold would have made you lose your strength. I was there by chance, and found your body washed up on the bank. Lucky for you, your soul had clung to you till you were on stable ground.’’

‘’And you decided to use your gift,’’ Eddie whispered, ‘’on a stranger.’’

‘’I had wanted to do it, anyway. I wanted to know if what the witches of Mystic had said was true. I hadn’t brought anyone back in fourteen years. But also...’’ he sighed and blushed, ‘’I don’t know. There was something about you. Something that made me do it.’’

‘’I was handsome?’’ Eddie finally grinned.

Arne rolled his eyes, ‘’what, all bloated and blue from the river? Oh, yes, husband material,’’ he sighed again, ‘’the extent of your injuries was crazy and I didn’t manage to heal all of you but at least you were alive. I might have broken a few more things when I dragged you to my cottage, but, well...’’ Arne smiled shyly at Eddie, ‘’I don’t regret it.’’

For a while, neither said anything. Finally, Eddie rolled on top of Arne, ‘’remember that speech I promised to give you? Prepare yourself, because here it is.’’

Arne grinned up at him as Eddie kissed the top of his nose, ‘’you might think, as you usually do, that what I will say is due to the fact that I’m thankful to you for what you did for me and my father. And I am thankful to you – I will give you anything you want. But the thing is, even if you hadn’t saved my life and that of my father, I would have done so. Because I was in love with you long before I knew what you could do. Pretty much from the start, although it took me a long time to admit it. Before I even woke up after you dragged me from the river, I remembered the warmth of your hands. And when I woke up...well, there you were. And, shit, Arne, you’re beautiful, do you know that? Sometimes I feel like I could stare at you forever. I love your eyes, both of them. I love your lips, especially,’’ Eddie kissed him for emphasis, ‘’I love the colour of your hair. And I love your freckles the most. This one is my favourite,’’ he kissed a freckle right under Arne’s right eye and Arne giggled and blushed even more than before, ‘’and then I got to know you, and I fell, so hard and fast that I got scared. I’d never felt like that about anyone. All day long I would be surrounded by talking courtiers and chancellors and advisers, but your voice...I could listen to your voice every day. I like that you babble. I like that you have no filter and that you don’t care about pointless court manners. I like that you could talk and act around me like I was just Eddie, not a king,’’ Eddie smiled, ‘’if I was to list all the other things I love about you, and all the other reasons why I fell for you, I’d have to write a book. Which I will, eventually,’’ Eddie nudged his nose against Arne’s, ‘’I hope for now you’re satisfied.’’

Arne swallowed, ‘’good speech,’’ he said hoarsely. Suddenly Eddie found himself being flipped over and Arne was on top of him, kissing the hell out of him.

‘’Shouldn’t you rest?’’ Eddie asked distractedly between kisses even as his hands pulled on Arne’s tunic. Arne didn’t reply, raising his arms so Eddie could pull his tunic off. Eddie used the opportunity to flip him over and pin him down on the bed with his body. They got rid of their clothes pretty quickly.

This time, it was better. Eddie could actually see Arne, watch the ways his lips parted when the moans spilled out, the way his cheeks and the tip of his nose went red with embarrassment, the way he fisted his fingers into the covers, the way his glazed over, double coloured eyes flicked up to Eddie’s...and he could worship his freckled skin, his whole body, and drink it in with his eyes.

After they were both thoroughly exhausted, and ready to sleep for the next two days, they held each other in their arms, glad to be alive. Glad to be together.


	33. Children of Mystic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapted to go WHAAAAT
> 
> btw The Greatest Showman is a really good movie to watch - and the soundtrack is awesome to listen to
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is pretty much just a feel good chapter full of smut. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiennary123 - omg, Bean & Aedan are totally kids caught by parents, I SEE IT XD I seriously admire the fact that you can read smut in front of your family, I just wouldn't be able to keep a straight face ;p Thank you for your wonderful review - and for generally all the support you have given me. As promised, I have delivered on the preggers smut in this chapter - it's quite brief, and I have no idea if that's how you wanted it, but I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> lettucewon - omg hi, welcome, thank you so much!!! Wow, that's dedication, reading at top speed to catch up! I'm honoured. Thank you so much for your support <3 
> 
> FlufflePufflePonies - 'And maybe Frith wouldn't die if you weren't such a sinner' I'M CRYING XD Ah, will Eddie's and Arne's kid be a witchling~ Who knowsss~ Thank you for your support, you're awesome!!! 
> 
> & massive thank you to everyone else who supports this story. One more chapter to go people!!!

Arne trudged through the snow. Winter had come and all was...back to normal. Quiet. Ordinary. Arne felt that he didn’t mind. For the first time that year, the day was so cold that even Arne’s witchling magic couldn’t coax flame into the burned-out heath in the cottage – which was why he was all the way in the tiny forest by the beach, collecting wood. He was bundled up tight, his scarf reaching all the way under his reddened nose, his fingers half-frozen with cold, peeking out shyly from under his frayed gloves. Arne sighed, hot breath reflecting off the material of his scarf and warming his face. With an armful of moist wood, he turned in the snow towards the sea, which he could hear even if he could not see it over the white peaks of trees. He sent it a secret smile. Down in the secret cove was the ship, safe and sound and asleep again, where his mother had instructed him to put it back as soon as he came back. It was so strange; all his life he didn’t know it had been there.

A soft whistling reached Arne’s ears and the witchling cringed, ‘’has anyone ever told you you’re tone deaf?’’ he called into the endless white of the snowy forest.

He yelped, the wood tumbling out of his arms as an arm snaked around his waist and whirled him around. Eddie grinned and tugged down his scarf to press a hasty kiss to his lips, ‘’hello, stranger.’’

Arne had a sassy remark on the tip of his tongue but he let a warm smile spill onto his mouth instead, ‘’hey,’’ he whispered and kissed Eddie again, longer, deeper. He was, of course, in a warm fur jacket, made of fine material, and new, polished boots. As they kissed in the snow Eddie tossed off his cloak, also finished with fur, and threw it over Arne’s shoulders.

‘’You’re freezing,’’ he murmured against his lips, unwilling to move away.

Arne chuckled, gave him one more kiss and pulled back enough to look up at him, ‘’it is winter, you know?’’

‘’Mmmmh,’’ Eddie took both of Arne’s hands in his and blew hot air against them before kissing the freezing fingertips, ‘’I went up to the cottage. I fear your mother has cast a curse on me.’’

Arne rolled his eyes, brushing his fingertips against Eddie’s lips. They were slightly chapped with the cold. He wondered how they would feel on his... ‘’my mother can’t kill you with her glares.’’

‘’She’d like to!’’ Eddie bent down to retrieve Arne’s fallen wood, tucking it under one arm and putting the other around the witchling, ‘’after all, I steal her beloved son away for two weeks a month. Which, by the way,’’ Eddie kissed Arne’s cheek quickly, ‘’starts now.’’

Arne beamed up at the king. That had been their agreement, in the end, settled over four months ago now – Arne would come home to be with his mother for two weeks of a month and the other two he’d spend at Eddie’s palace. Edgar had, of course, tried to negotiate three weeks in the palace, but eventually gave up when Arne’s mother had _actually_ promised to curse him, ‘’I haven’t forgotten.’’

‘’Good, because the carriage is waiting,’’ Eddie drew Arne closer by his waist, ‘’let’s just deliver this wood to your mother, so maybe she’ll consider not changing me into a frog.’’

‘’Look-wise, it wouldn’t make much of a difference,’’ Arne said with an innocent smile. He laughed as he barely avoided Eddie’s half-hearted, fond swat.

‘’You’re lucky I like you so much!’’ Eddie called after Arne, who started jogging on ahead. As he watched the snow sprinkled softly in his hair as he ran, pulling his scarf back up, he promised he’d marry that witchling boy. One day.

So, maybe everything wasn’t back to normal.

Maybe everything was better.

*~*~*

Cass sat on the porch of the house – their newest addition, which he made with Jaha – watching the chief work their little vegetable garden. Mekwi had been half-helping, more energetic with the sun less persistent in the Khandarian winter (which, really, was like a Kai summer), but now they sat side by side, drinking juice Cass tended to transfer to a bucket and put in the hole in the ground he dug, to keep it cool – or better yet, in the river. They watched Jahiem watching and Cass tried to tell himself to calm down as his eyes traced the hard muscles on Jaha’s back, glistening with sweat, the hair spilling over one shoulder like a dark waterfall, the tight press of his lips as he concentrated on pulling vegetables Cass was slowly getting used to from the ground. Jaha glanced up, catching Cass’ eye, and grinned, the splash of his smile so radiant Cass’ heart flattered.

A high pitched shriek reached Cass’ ears and he looked up to see Shikoba come charging in through their little gate with Yona on her back, long brown arms thrown wide as the woman who was quickly becoming Cass’ best friend ran and slowed in front of Cass and Mekwi. Jaha’s sister slipped off her back and Shikoba grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close and pressing a smacking kiss on her lips before turning to Cass’ family, ‘’ _mholweni_.’’

They settled down on the porch and gratefully took the juice from Cass. Now Cass noticed there was a string of fish at Yona’s belt – they must have been at the Hasinai river, fishing. The heat was becoming persistent as midday neared – and a quick swim suddenly felt like a good idea. Jaha needed to clean up anyway. Cass put his hand on Mekwi’s dark head, ‘’Mekwi, tell Jaha we’re going to the river. _River_ ,’’ he said gently, slowly, and recognition of the word ‘Jaha’ and ‘River’ sparkled in Mekwi’s eyes, from listening to Cass’ Kai all the time. He called to his father in Khandarian and Jaha stood, wiped his brow, and nodded.

For hours and hours they swam, the five of them. Only when the sun started setting did they return home – Cass and Shikoba prepared some of the fish they had brought from the river and they ate dinner together, before the girls went back to the centre of Mishawka. Together, Jaha and Cass put Mekwi to sleep, just sitting against his nest in content quiet as the boy dozed off. Cass left first, letting Jaha sit with his son for a little longer. It was maybe half a minute before Jaha bundled in behind him into their room, closing the doors with his bare foot and wrapping his strong arms around Cass from behind.

Cass chuckled softly as Jaha spread loving kisses on his shoulder. He tilted his head, smiling, letting Jaha kiss his neck, jaw and cheek, and reaching up to sink his hand into his dark hair. Jaha’s fingers made quick work of the strings of Cass’ flimsy night tunic, which he had pointlessly put on. Soon his warm hands slid up his chest, one hand venturing higher to tilt Cass’ face Jaha’s way so they could kiss gently over his shoulder. Then Jaha’s hands returned to his chest, spreading soft, wide circles, comforting, over his skin, then lower, over his stomach, touching the slight protrude that...

Hadn’t been there before.

Jaha’s hand stilled and he pulled away sharply. Cass kept his blue eyes closed for a moment longer, just breathing in Jaha’s presence, and then finally he opened them. Jaha was staring at him, his own eyes wide, hand fluttering close to Cass’ exposed, slightly bulging stomach as if he was uncertain if he should touch him. Cass still found it amusing that Jaha hadn’t noticed before – he waited for him to realise; after all, how could he say he was having a child when he did not know the words? Slowly, Cass took Jaha’s hand and laid it flat atop his stomach, beaming up at him.

And then Jaha started crying, which Cass did not expect at all.

His eyes just...glazed over and then he scooped Cass up and laughed and twirled him around the room. His laugh was contagious and soon enough Cass was laughing, too, and maybe crying just a bit as well. As soon as Cass’ feet touched the floor, Jaha kissed him with so much love Cass thought he’d crumble in his arms. Jaha pulled back and laughed again and blinked back tears, ‘’Cass,’’ he whispered in disbelief, pressing both hands to his stomach, ‘’Cass,’’ and then that phrase again, the one Cass was sure meant ‘I love you’ now – he would have to learn it, soon.

Suddenly the doors opened with a soft creak and Mekwi walked in, rubbing his eyes, awoken by the laughter. He mumbled a confused question, directed at Jaha, and in his joy the chief must have blurted that Cass was with child because in the next instance Mekwi’s eyes were widening and snapping to Jaha’s hands on Cass’ stomach. Cass’ elevated mood came crashing down. He had no idea how Mekwi would take it. He’d been the only child so far and he’d only just come to accept Cass. But apparently he had nothing to worry about because the sleepy Mekwi came waddling over in a quiet curiosity and pressed his little brown hands next to Jaha’s on Cass’ stomach, peering at it so closely his nose nearly brushed Cass’ bellybutton. Cass giggled.

Jaha gave him another grin and put an arm around him, the other resting atop Mekwi’s dark head. Cass had always had a sinking feeling that he was destined to be cooped up in his palace in Hailbronn, too scared of the heights to venture out of his rooms, too busy with work to meet someone and, most importantly, too important to explore, as he always wanted to. He would have never thought that he’d start a family with a man he loved, in a country shrouded in mystery.

Apparently he needed to have a little more faith.

*~*~*

Elysia slid into the stool at the bar at the Lonely Mountain, not bothering to pull her hood back. Her face was shrouded in darkness but Amaria still recognised her. She came sweeping in from the other end of the bar and leaned forward, ‘’we don’t serve bandits,’’ she said with a smile, tugging on Elysia’s hood to cover them as she gave her a discreet kiss.

‘’Bandit scum,’’ Elysia said thoughtfully, pushing the hood back finally and running a hand through her short blonde hair, ‘’that’s what you called me that first time.’’

‘’And here I thought you weren’t one for pet names,’’ Amaria chuckled and picked up a mug to fill with ale for the bandit, ‘’you’re in a good mood. Finally accepted you won’t be Merin’s protégée?’’

‘’I’ve found more important things to care for than a bunch of stinking bandits,’’ Elysia leaned her elbow on the counter and her face on her hand, giving Amaria a dreamy smile, ‘’like a pretty gypsy girl. And our pretty gypsy-witch-princess-bandit child.’’

Amaria gave her a smile, ‘’are you going to say that every time you refer to it? It’s a mouthful.’’

‘’I want it to know its heritage,’’ Elysia shrugged, gratefully accepting the ale.

‘’What if it’s not pretty?’’

‘’It will be. It’s going to have my genes,’’ Elysia gave Amaria a wink and gulped down the ale. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, ‘’should you even be working in your condition?’’

As if on cue, Elspeth’s hulking shape appeared in the doorway, hands on hips, ‘’Amaria, didn’t I tell you to take it easy!?’’

The tavern laughed at her booming voice, ‘’I am!’’ Amaria protested, gesturing, ‘’I’ve been wiping counters for hours! Bean’s taken over my job!’’

Bean came over with a tray full of empty mugs, giving a long sigh, ‘’I should be with Aedan, helping arrange our new house,’’ he grumbled.

‘’Don’t complain. This is what you get for not marrying my niece,’’ Elspeth said and shooed Amaria from behind the counter. She came to sit by Elysia who immediately put her hands on Amaria’s stomach. You couldn’t really tell she was carrying a gypsy-witch-princess-bandit within yet, but Elysia still smiled at it lovingly. Her maternal instincts were kicking in and pulling out a sweet side Amaria had rarely experienced from her.

‘’Don’t fuss,’’ Amaria mumbled, her light brown skin flushing, ‘’I’m only a few months in.’’

Elysia gave a long sigh and flicked green eyes up at Amaria, ‘’let me take it up the mountain with me. Bandit kids have always stayed with the bandits.’’

But Amaria shook her head, dark brown hair flying; they’ve had this conversation too many times, ‘’I’ve told you. This child isn’t just bandit. It’s also a witch and a gypsy. More of my traits, so it stays with me,’’ she smiled and leaned over to kiss Elysia again.

Elysia groaned, ‘’then come stay with me. Please.’’

‘’This is my home,’’ Amaria said easily.

‘’You’re impossible!’’

‘’Oi, if you wanna have rows like this in my tavern,’’ Elspeth slapped a meaty hand between the two of them, ‘’then get married,’’ she moved onto the customers.

‘’Look,’’ Amaria gave Elysia a placating smile and stood, shuffling between her legs. Elysia automatically put her hands on her waist, ‘’this child will most likely be a witch. All witches are born in Mystic; it’s tradition. And it’s not like Mystic is in a different country; the witch city is in Kainan. I’ve no excuse not to go there. And since you’re not a witch,’’ Amaria stroked Elysia’s cheek, ‘’you can’t enter Mystic. The child will be born there. We will stay there for a while. She will grow up there, but also here and in the mountains. We’ll rotate. It will be hard, but that’s how it is. And eventually I’ll come back here for good and the child will make their choice as to where they want to live.’’

Elysia groaned and dropped her head against Amaria’s chest, ‘’I don’t want you to go.’’

Amaria smiled fondly and slipped a hand into Elysia’s blonde locks, ‘’I’ll come back as often as I can.’’

‘’When will you go?’’

‘’A month before. Elspeth will take me.’’

Elysia pulled back enough to look up at Amaria, eyes stormy, ‘’then, till then,’’ Amaria yelped as she was tugged onto Elysia’s lap, ‘’I plan on ravishing you.’’

‘’You’re such a brute,’’ Amaria giggled as Elysia attacked her neck with her mouth, ‘’I love you, though.’’

‘’Love you, too,’’ Elysia said against her skin, ‘’even though you’re insufferable sometimes,’’ she added with a grin.

‘’If you want to do that, go to a brothel!’’ Elspeth shrieked.

But they did not stop.

*~*~*

‘’Moe, come on, say goodnight already,’’ Sohail chuckled at his tiny son, who stood before his stomach, pressing raspberry kisses to it. Sohail had forgotten how large his stomach could get, or how strange it felt.

Sohail stroked the protruding stomach as Moe pulled back and with a serious face said, ‘’I’m saying goodnight to my little brother!’’

‘’What if it’s not a boy?’’ Sohail giggled as another wet raspberry was pressed to his stomach, ‘’I think it will be a girl.’’

‘’You don’t know that!’’ Moe protested.

‘’Well, as long as they’re healthy,’’ Sohail pushed Moe back gently and took his hand, leading him to the little bed in the room that had been prepared for him across from Elias’. The building of the new wing was well underway, ‘’go into bed. I want to go spend some time with your father.’’

‘’Can we go swimming tomorrow?’’ Moe shuffled under the covers.

‘’It’s too cold to go swimming.’’

‘’Then baths!’’

‘’Fine, baths,’’ Sohail smiled and bent down to kiss his son, keeping back a groan at his aching back, ‘’sleep now, _habibata_.’’

Moe nodded obediently. He’d been on his best behaviour ever since Sohail’s stomach swelled – he was trying to be a good older brother. Sohail kissed his forehead once more, tucked him in and swept out of the room. He walked across the corridor, keeping the white satin cloak around him with his hands – but as soon as he entered Elias’ room he let it sweep open, pushing it off his shoulders which remained slim. Elias, who was in just his night pants, readying for bed, stopped, the skin above his cheekbones colouring. Elias rarely blushed and Sohail found himself pleased by his reaction. Elias wet his lips, hunger for his husband evident in his eyes, ‘’you should rest,’’ even he didn’t sound convinced.

‘’I’m feeling restless today,’’ Sohail said coyly, taking a step towards his husband, the satin robe falling off completely to pool at his feet, revealing his rounded, soft body, ‘’unless you don’t like me like that...?’’

‘’You’re kidding, right?’’ Elias breathed. On any other occasion he would have tossed Sohail on the bed and ravished him. Now he walked to him, gently taking his face in his hands and kissing him as softly as he could, ‘’you’re beautiful. Always,’’ he took Sohail’s hand, his skin darker than the sultan’s, and pulled him towards the bed. Sohail settled down, on his side, and stroked his protruding stomach lazily. Elias slipped in behind him, having disposed of his pants and under garments, and put an arm around him, resting his hand against Sohail’s bump, too.

‘’Tell me if it gets too much,’’ Elias murmured, tracing his lips over Sohail’s back and shoulders. He was already painfully hard, pent up for weeks.

‘’I will,’’ Sohail promised. In the next instance he felt the familiar, comfortable burn of Elias entering him, followed by a flood of hot pleasure that he had missed so much. He moaned, low, fisting one hand in the pillows, the other curling around Elias’, still on his stomach, his fingers slipping in-between his husband’s.

‘’Baby alright?’’ Elias’ voice was tight from the pleasure.

‘’Asleep,’’ Sohail confirmed, barely concentrating on his words. He was sensitive during pregnancy, both to the actions of the little inhabitant of his stomach and the actions of others. Which was why he hissed in an almost-painful breath when Elias began moving while grabbing Sohail’s member in his hand at the same time, ‘’don’t...’’ Sohail’s voice was choked, ‘’I’ll come too quick.’’

But Elias couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hand up and down Sohail’s hardening in lazy, slow stroked. His other hand he kept on his stomach, stroking it as he thrust into Sohail from behind, as slowly and carefully as he could in his current state. Elias concentrated on kissing Sohail’s shoulder and the back of his neck to anchor himself down, so he wouldn’t come too fast, either. It was no use. Pent up and hot against each other, both were coming too quickly. Elias held Sohail tightly as they shivered through the bliss together. Then, even though he could have called the servants, he cleaned Sohail up, wiping his lower back where he had come. He changed the sheets, which was quite the feat with a pregnant man atop them – that sent them into fits of giggles. They laughed for hours, even after the sheets had been changed, just as they had when they had been younger.

But for the first time in a while, Elias didn’t wish they could go back to how they were. Because, finally, they were how they were meant to be.

*~*~*  


Aki’s wedding...it felt, well, weird, walking down the temple aisle again, that same veil over his face, beautiful clothes on him and Demetrius, who waited for him in front of the priest at the head of the temple... He’d done it all before, all those months ago, and now he was doing it again. But this time he was marrying Demetrius for real. Not in the name of some prince – but in his own. And there were guests this time, too. The real deal, not like before, when the whole thing had almost been...a secret. Aki’s family was on the front pews on the left, his mother and all his siblings, even Darien and his annoying wife – and Sage, too, dead-eyed and barely standing, held upright by Elba and Alysia by an elbow each. Vance had ‘accidentally’ not fit in that pew and was one over, across the aisle, on the front row where Demetrius’ family was – Arlie, for once sober, Prince Vasilis, silver haired and bright eyed with his two children and even the previous king, Galen, though he couldn’t even stand, he was so weak. Even so, he looked truly happy for his son. Verlyn had, of course, found his way to stand next to Vance and they kept whispering all through the ceremony. Aki didn’t mind; not when Demetrius was beaming at him as if he was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

The ceremony went by in a flash. Aki barely remembered it, except for the moment when he said his own name. Not Prince Edlard’s. His own, vowing himself to Demetrius.

Then came the banquet and that had gone by in an even faster blur. There was dancing and singing, food and entertainment and this massive anticipation of what came after. Through the dances and the talking and eating, Aki kept glancing at Demetrius by his side. He was married, he thought in awe. He was married to Demetrius. He had married the man he was in love with. And most timed, Demetrius caught his eye and smiled, or took his hand or even boldly leaned over to kiss him. Kissing Demetrius was quickly becoming Aki’s favourite pastime.

And then, suddenly, he was out of the ballroom. He was washed, diligently, by servants but being away from Demetrius so suddenly made Aki ache all over. He could barely wait as he was put in beautiful, fine night clothes, as his long silver hair was brushed...but then, as he was marched down the corridor and stopped in front of Demetrius’ chambers, in which he had been countless times...his heart beat nervously. The doors opened and, finally, after so much excitement, the world slowed.

The doors closed behind Aki with finality and he looked towards Demetrius. He, too, was in his night clothes, tossed on carelessly, hair mussed up as if he had been running his hands through it. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t even smile as he approached the omega, in as much shock as Aki was. He stopped a good foot away, just looking. Aki flushed and stared at his feet, heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Finally he felt the soft brush of Demetrius’ fingertips on his cheek, his lips. He looked up, ‘’my beautiful husband,’’ Demetrius whispered and finally smiled, ‘’don’t be nervous.’’

‘’I’m trying,’’ Aki’s voice shook, ‘’it’s just all...overwhelming...’’

Demetrius’ smile softened in a way that told Aki he understood, ‘’we have all the time in the world,’’ he promised in a quiet voice, ‘’it doesn’t have to be today.’’

‘’But you’d rather it was,’’ Aki guessed with an equally gentle smile.

‘’Of course,’’ Demetrius turned serious as he leaned forward to kiss his husband, ‘’I want you,’’ he murmured.

‘’I want you, too,’’ Aki whispered, giving his consent. Demetrius smiled and kissed Aki again, properly this time, sliding his tongue against his lips. Aki allowed him in, eagerly, as Demetrius’ graceful fingers undid the strings of his tunic. After satisfying himself with Aki’s lips, Demetrius moved on to his neck and his shoulder, kissing every inch of his skin he exposed as he slipped his clothes off.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Demetrius whispered and his voice was low, hoarse, primal; it sent a shiver down Aki’s spine, ‘’I can’t wait...I just want to take you. Please. I won’t hurt you, I just...’’

‘’It’s alright,’’ Aki assured, kissing his husband with care. He trusted Demetrius; and he’d give him anything he needed.

His heart skipped, half with excitement and half with fear, as he was tossed onto the bed and Demetrius hovered above him, just for a second, taking him in, before he descended on him in a rain of touches and kisses. Demetrius’ slid his fingers down Aki’s chest and arms, pressing them so hard into his skin Aki was sure he’d bruise. The heat and desperation it conveyed set Aki on fire especially as Demetrius’ mouth traced a hell hot blaze down till he reached between his legs. Aki expected him to stop at his member – he’d heard from the whores of Amren about what could be done there – but Demetrius kept going, grabbing Aki’s hips and lifting them, so that his pale legs came over Demetrius’ shoulders.

‘’D-Demetrius, what are you doing!?’’ Aki stuttered suddenly in shock as he felt something wet and hot circle his entrance.

‘’Relax,’’ Demetrius murmured against his skin before plunging his tongue within.

Aki cried out, unused to the sensation, his head falling back against the pillows as heat and pleasure overtook him. All by themselves, his fingers laced in Demetrius’ brown hair, gripping tight as the intensity became too much. Just before Aki felt like he would come, Demetrius pulled back and rose above Aki. Aki yelped as he was pulled down onto the mattress, his legs still high in the air, over Demetrius’ shoulders, ‘’ready?’’ from the way Demetrius’ voice shook ever so slightly and his eyes glazed over with lust, Aki knew that his answer didn’t matter – they both needed each other, badly.

Aki gave Demetrius a look from under his lashes, lips parted, eyes just as glazed, and Demetrius took that as a silent yes. He pushed into his husband, as gently as he could. Aki gasped at the initial pain.

And then just...melted.

He didn’t know how long Demetrius thrust into him. One second he was staring at him above him, in the next he was cocooned in bliss, every inch of him screaming and moaning in pleasure. It felt like hours and yet too short – he wanted more. But then everything sharpened, suddenly, and Aki’s eyes met Demetrius’, ‘’Demetrius...’’ Aki moaned, unable to control himself as Demetrius gave one last thrust and groaned, coming inside him. Aki followed not long after, biting his lip so hard it bled.

Spent and overcome, Demetrius collapsed atop Aki who immediately wrapped his legs and arms around his husband, keeping him as tight against his body as he could, ‘’you were amazing,’’ he whispered breathlessly.

Demetrius tilted his head just enough to kiss Aki’s temple, ‘’and you were worth waiting for.’’

*~*~*

Airleas ran his fingers over the dagger Lin had given him, over and over, in its scabbard. He already missed her. He didn’t think he’d ever miss anyone, except Kane. But now he missed Lin and Damasus, and Song and his parents, and Soun Chang and Aldric and Dreux and Nuria... but he missed Kane the most. So, as his carriage rattled into the courtyard of the Arhanese palace, Airleas couldn’t keep the giddy grin off his face. He put the dagger into his belt and began unwinding the layers of clothes before the carriage even stopped. When he had left, Arnheim had been covered in a grey, colourless, cold summer – now freezing, blindingly white winter was raging and the whole in Airleas’ heart from leaving Kane was stopping to ache. As soon as the carriage stopped Airleas jumped out, leaving all the layers of clothing behind him as he ran into the palace in just his tunic and pants, not caring for the cold.

Kane found him first.

It was as if he had felt the return of his mate.

They stood opposite each other, Airleas having come from around the corner, Kane from the other, the entire stretch of the corridor between them. Airleas ran first. Once upon a time, he had stopped inches from his mate, unable to hold him. Now, as Kane met him in the middle, Airleas flung himself in his arms, holding him so tightly he thought they’d melt into each other. Kane clung to him equally hard, unable to think about how much Airleas could take – and Airleas could take all of it, every single bit. He wanted everything Kane had to offer, and he wanted to give everything he had. Asakura had healed him, finally. Kane had started it and his family had finished it.

For what felt like hours neither of them did anything but held onto the other, in complete, utter silence.

*~*~*

‘’You look well,’’ Kane brushed his fingers over Airleas’ face, flushed with just the slightest hint of tan, ‘’healthy.’’

‘’I missed you,’’ Airleas whispered.

They were in bed, close to each other. Airleas was in Kane’s tunic; Kane was only in his undergarments. Neither protested the intimacy or the lack of much clothing. They wanted to be as close to each other as possible after being apart for so long, ‘’I felt like I was dying,’’ Kane whispered back. He gently slid an arm around Airleas and pulled him closer. He smiled when Airleas didn’t even flinch, ‘’how was your family?’’

‘’Good. But...let’s not talk about that now,’’ Airleas stroked Kane’s chest gently, ‘’I just...missed you so much. I want you. No one else. I just want to think about you right now.’’

Kane grinned at Airleas’ words, stroking a hand slowly down his back, ‘’can I touch you? Skin to skin?’’ he murmured.

‘’You don’t have to ask anymore. About anything,’’ Airleas said heatedly and craned his neck up to kiss his mate, hard. Kane slid his hand under Airleas’ tunic to press against his bare skin. In turn, Airleas slipped his thin fingers down Kane’s chest, over his bellybutton, and into his undergarments.

Kane hissed in a sharp breath, jerking his lips away from Airleas’, ‘’Ai, you don’t have to-‘’

‘’Shhh,’’ Airleas whispered as he got used to the feel of Kane’s member in his hands. Without looking, it felt a lot like the ones that belonged to those men, and yet so different. Airleas wasn’t afraid as the member grew hard in his hand; it was pretty much the opposite, ‘’I know I don’t have to. I never have to do anything with you. I know you won’t force me,’’ Airleas tilted his head back up, ‘’but I’m alright now, Kane. I want you, like this. Not all the way, not yet,’’ he gave a slow pump and Kane’s eyes fluttered shut, ‘’but...this. This is fine. I want to do it.’’

Kane leaned down and kissed Airleas as the man finally took a proper hold of his mate and stroked him firmly. Airleas’ eyes closed, too. There were no flashes of memories, no hint at his previous fears. Just Kane’s taste and smell and fell in his hand, starting to get slippery. It was fun, Airleas realised. Being in control, feeling Kane change under his fingers, opening his eyes an inch every once in a while to see Kane’s reactions. It was fun to scrape his nails against the skin or brush his thumb against the head, to get Kane to jerk or inhale sharply. And it was satisfying. And it made Airleas hot in a way he never felt before – at the temples any arousal was discouraged. After what had happened in Yame, the very thought of arousal made Airleas feel sick. But Kane had changed all that. He’d taught Airleas how to breathe again, how to touch without wanting to drown and how to make love without feeling like you were being tortured.

‘’Ai,’’ Kane murmured against his lips, shaky. He had been pent up for too long, having not touched anyone since he found his mate, ‘’I want to touch you, too. Please.’’

Airleas flushed. He liked being in control but...letting Kane be in control, too, didn’t sound so bad. Slowly, he removed his hand and let Kane reach under the tunic to pull out his own hardened member. Airleas took in a shuddering breath as he was pressed against Kane’s own leaking member. It had been so long since he touched himself voluntarily, and he’d never been touched without feeling guilty or dirty. Now, he melted into Kane, wrapped his arms around his neck, let Kane hold him with one arm and stroke them both together with his free hand. After a while of shivering and moaning in his shoulder, Airleas found their members and helped Kane, their fingers brushing together, hot and sticky as they slowly reached their climax.

It was too much for Airleas. He’d never experienced something like that. The memories didn’t come back, but he lost consciousness.

When he awoke, the room was dark. The candles had been blow out and only a soft orange glow in the corner of his vision alerted Airleas of the fire in the heath. He was clean – his hand and thighs and member were not soiled, neither were the covers and neither was Kane. They were snuggled together under the furs, Kane fast asleep, his pale gold hair falling in his eyes. Airleas smiled, brushing it out of his face. Once upon a time he’d been terrified of touching his mate, scared out of his mind when even in close proximity to him; now he couldn’t stop touching him. He really had healed.

He was finally whole.  


	34. Part of the Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO LAST CHAPTER   
> IMMA SAY NOTHING FOR NOW

*Two Year Later*

 

Eddie smiled at the pleasant weight that was suddenly dumped on his chest. Alright, so he was the King of Solin, and today was the Hafwen ball but...well, he was hardly getting ready. In fact, he was actually taking a nap in the late afternoon. Now, the weight on his chest had roused him. He smiled, not opening his eyes, ‘’you know there’s a door to the palace through which you can walk,’’ he said in a soft, sleepy voice, dripping with quiet amusement, ‘’you don’t have to climb through the window.’’

‘’It’s more exciting that way,’’ came Arne’s easy reply. Eddie felt a sharp jab of his elbow as Arne propped himself up on his chest and put his cheek on his hand.

Eddie opened his eyes, finally, the blue of them taking in Arne’s double coloured orbs, ‘’so you seek excitement?’’

‘’Nah. I’ve had enough excitement, legging it from my mother when it’s my turn to be with her, not with you,’’ Arne offered him a grin, ‘’although,’’ he traced a laze finger over Eddie’s bare chest, exposed in the rays of the late summer sun falling through the window, ‘’I wouldn’t _mind_ some more excitement.’’

‘’Your wish is my command,’’ Eddie said cheekily and in the next instance he had turned. Arne thumped onto the bed under him and grinned up at his lover. Eddie captured the grin in a kiss, impatient hands sliding up Arne’s chest, under his tunic. He pressed a series of rapid-fire kisses to the witchling’s freckled neck. They took their clothes off clumsily, amongst giggles and loving kisses, and then fitted into each other with ease, like they had been for the past two years. Arne sighed when Eddie was sheathed in him, his voice breaking and going high pitched at the end.

Eddie went slow, stroking his hands over Arne’s arms and chest. His favourite pastime as of late was lying under some tree with Arne, taking in the summer sun, and counting his freckles as Arne dozed off. He could only ever get so far before being distracted by other parts of the witchling. Now he worshipped his body with his mouth and fingertips, ‘’stop acting like we have time,’’ Arne half-moaned, fisting his hand in Eddie’s dishevelled hair, ‘’we need to meet-‘’ his sentence was interrupted by a breathy moan at one of Eddie’s particularly deep thrusts, ‘’Elysia in an hour,’’ he finished tightly.

‘’An hour?’’ Eddie mused, voice uneven from pants, ‘’I’ll have you screaming my name in five minutes.’’

‘’Yes, but you’re not dressed!’’ Arne protested as Eddie thrust into him lazily. He mewled and arched his back, fisting his fingers into the pillows, giving Eddie a delicious view of his lithe body.

‘’As I see,’’ Eddie murmured, low and hungry, ‘’neither are you,’’ then he was attacking Arne’s body with his mouth again, grazing his teeth over his nipples teasingly.

As promised, within five minutes Arne was crying out Eddie’s name, loud enough for the guards at the doors to probably hear – although they were used to it.

*~*~*

‘’Did you two have sex?’’ Elysia looked scornfully between Eddie and Arne, half an hour late and messy-looking, like they had put in a solid make out session during their journey to Queensbane.

‘’Yes,’’ Eddie said with grave guilt.

Elysia groaned, ‘’how can you two do it to me? I haven’t seen Amaria in months. _Months!_ ’’ she sighed dramatically at the skies, ‘’I feel like we’re a separated couple.’’

‘’I swear to the gods, if I have to listen to you whine about Amaria and Mairwen being away in Mystic for another whole evening, I will throw myself off a cliff,’’ Arne said as Eddie chuckled and they ventured into Queensbane, decorated with fae-lights for the Hafwen celebrations.

‘’Hey!’’ Amaria put her hands in her pockets and scowled, ‘’the love of my life is away in Hailbronn and my daughter is making _her first steps_ without me witnessing it!’’

‘’It’s not my fault you’re a witch!’’ Arne protested with a grin, ‘’who knew you were such a sappy romantic, Lys.’’

‘’Yeah, well, if Eddie here got his shit together you’d know parenthood does that to you,’’ Elysia grumbled, ‘’ugh, I need ale. And you two,’’ she straightened and hooked her arms through Eddie’s and Arne’s, ‘’as my closest friends, have a duty to listen to my bitching about my wife and child being away in a place in which I can’t set foot in!’’

‘’Hey now,’’ Eddie threw his arm around her shoulders, ‘’I snuck out of the palace for you!’’

‘’I snuck away from my _mother_ ,’’ Arne added, ‘’that’s harder.’’

Elysia rolled her eyes but finally smiled, ‘’thanks.’’

‘’You’ll see Amaria soon,’’ Arne pointed, ‘’oh, look! A pub!’’

They drew Amaria into the nearest pub out of which they would likely not emerge until morning.

*~*~*

Demetrius pressed a very careful kiss to Aki’s protruding stomach and Aki gave him a smile from where he sat on Demetrius’ throne, ‘’the king of Sahr shouldn’t be on his knees in front of me.’’

‘’You don’t seem to mind when we’re in the bedroom,’’ Demetrius said with a smile, stroking Aki’s thighs as he leaned in to kiss his stomach again, ‘’hey, little one,’’ he murmured, ‘’it’s me, your father. I can’t wait to see you.’’

Aki giggled, ‘’you _know_ the child can’t hear you, right?’’

‘’You don’t know that,’’ Demetrius grinned and brushed his nose affectionately against Aki’s stomach. He was in a happy bubble of future fatherhood and no one could burst it. After more than two years of trying, Aki was finally pregnant – Demetrius had always wanted to be a father. Now he would be one. He finally straightened and stood by Aki’s side as the omega adjusted on the throne, sighing at the crushing weight of his stomach, ‘’can’t your hurry up and have the child already?’’ Demetrius pouted like a child.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Aki patted his stomach fondly even as he raised his eyebrow at his husband, ‘’I can’t wait to have my stomach cut open.’’

Demetrius cringed at that but Aki just laughed. At the sound of his husband’s laugh, Demetrius’ entire body relaxed. He reached down and gently slid a finger under Aki’s chin and tilted his head up so he could bend down and kiss him, ‘’you are radiant,’’ he murmured and Aki flushed at that. Demetrius kissed him again, lips brushing softly against Aki’s.

The doors to the throne room opened and the chamberlain came in. Demetrius straightened. The chamberlain was bright red in the face, fuming, his immaculate hat askew on his head, ‘’your majesties!’’ he gave a hasty bow, ‘’your brothers have...your brothers!’’ the chamberlain’s moustache bobbed with anger.

Aki and Demetrius barely kept back their laughs as they exchanged a look, ‘’what, _again_?’’

*~*~*

‘’Shhh!’’ Verlyn barely contained his laughter as he pressed Vance to the wall, a hand over his mouth, the other clutching the keys they had stolen from the chamberlain, as guards thundered past. Verlyn peeked out from behind the wall to see if they were really gone and then grinned at Vance. At fifteen years old, he was much healthier than he had been, his dusty blond hair thick now, and short, blue eyes clear, ‘’gods, you’re gorgeous,’’ Verlyn said and removed his hand to kiss Vance so hard the younger boy was pushed right up against the wall. Verlyn pulled back – he was seventeen now, lanky and so tall he towered over Vance (he’d outgrown Demetrius, something his brother still refused to acknowledge). He dangled the keys in front of Vance, ‘’want to put these into good use?’’

‘’That’s why we nicked them, isn’t it?’’ Vance grinned and grabbed Verlyn by the jacket, yanking him closer to kiss him again.

Verlyn grinned back into the kiss and then grabbed Vance’s hand, so pale against his own, to pull him towards the stairs. They ran to the kitchens, locked at this hour, and quickly slipped inside with the help of the keys. Vance had only the chance to glance around before he was being picked up. He squealed as Verlyn easily handled him and popped him up on the counter where they usually rolled bread. It was absolutely wicked but that’s what the two of them were known for – they were the terror of the Sahrian palace. And as explosive and wild as the two of them were, Verlyn was nothing but gentle as he touched Vance. He kissed him with care, not even having to lean down with Vance up on the counter.

Verlyn only had the patience to pull down Vance’s pants before pushing his legs apart. He prepared Vance and as he did, the younger boy brushed his hair from his forehead, playing with it as he gazed into his eyes. He bit his lip teasingly, grinning, knowing the wait was driving the young prince crazy. Verlyn had turned Vance into quite the sinner. But all the teasing and wickedness went to hell as Verlyn moved into him, holding his hips gently. Vance wrapped his arms around Verlyn’s neck, taking in a shuddering breath as he leaned their foreheads together. Verlyn tilted them till he was lying on his back. He laced their fingers together above Vance’s head, taking his time with gentle thrusts. They went at it hard sometimes, but rarely. Verlyn was careful with Vance as if he was made of porcelain, questioning him about his health before even suggesting a swim, or a walk in the cold, or a snow fight that usually involved targeting the Captain of the Guard and then running like hell.

‘’That’s good,’’ Vance breathed, eyes half closed and glazed over with lust as he reached out with his free hand to cup Verlyn’s face, ‘’that’s so good.’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Verlyn’s voice was gruff. Usually it was chipper and melodic, but when they did it...a shiver of pleasure went up Vance’s spine.

For a few minutes there was no noise apart from their mingling breath as they panted and the occasional grunt or quiet moan. Then, suddenly, there was a burst of noise down the corridor. Verlyn’s lustful eyes flicked to Vance’s, ‘’finish in thirty?’’

Vance gasped, hands tightening around Verlyn’s neck, ‘’fifteen,’’ he promised. Verlyn picked up the pace and fifteen seconds later Vance was crying out and burying his face in his neck. Verlyn dropped a kiss atop his ashy hair and pulled out, ‘’wait,’’ Vance had barely caught his breath as he reached for Verlyn’s member before he could hide it within his undergarments, ‘’you didn’t...’’

‘’No time.’’ The noise was already getting louder – the chamberlain was looking for them, and he was mad.

‘’C’mere,’’ Vance hooked his legs around the backs of Verlyn’s and yanked him forward as he sat up properly on the table and wrapped his hand around his member. He pumped vigorously, grinning, adrenaline high after sex and at the prospect of being caught if they didn’t hurry up. In the last seconds, Verlyn groaned and came. The next couple of seconds were chaos – Vance jumped off, pulling up his pants as he wiped his filthy hand on someone’s discarded apron; Verlyn was doing his belt buckle up as he ran for the back door, holding it open for Vance to zip through. There was a jingle of keys as the chamberlain used his spares to open the doors. Verlyn gave a Cheshire grin and slipped out of the kitchen, which was completely empty and untouched when the chamberlain burst inside with half a dozen guards.

*~*~*

‘’Eyes closed, eyes closed! Baba, no peeking!’’ six year old Moe was practically vibrating with excitement as he led Sohail, with his eyes closed, towards the new wing which was finally complete after more than two years.

‘’I’m not peeking!’’ Sohail protested, patting his way through Elias’ chambers with his free hand as his husband chuckled behind him.  Moe had been in on the planning and decorating of the chambers with Elias, and he felt very important for being part of such a wonderful gift for his father.

‘’Alright, alright!’’ Moe called, pulling Sohail into the rooms, ‘’you can open your eyes!’’

So Sohail did.

And gasped.

‘’Oh, Elias,’’ he put his hands to his mouth as he did a turn, taking in just one of the many rooms that were part of his complex, ‘’this is...oh...’’ he felt himself grow emotional and blinked a few times.

Elias grinned. He only ever got this elevated feeling when he made Sohail happy. He jiggled his shoulders and two year old Ilithiya giggled, high atop them, clutching his hair, ‘’baba!’’ she squealed, dark hair flying loose of her braid.

‘’Do you like it, Ili?’’ Elias asked his daughter.

‘’Yes! Yes!’’ Ilithiya clapped her hands in excitement.

Moe jabbed his thumb at his chest, feeling even more important, ‘’I built it, Ili!’’ he said, even though it was a stretch.

‘’And it’s wonderful,’’ Sohail scooped the six year old up and showered him with kisses, ‘’thank you, _habibata_.’’

‘’Don’t I get a kiss?’’ Elias came over, Ilithiya still up on his shoulders.

‘’Of course you do,’’ Sohail set down Moe with a giddy grin, keeping a hand on his shoulder, as he reached for Elias and pulled him in by his waist, nuzzling their lips together. Moe pulled a face but Ilithiya clapped her hands again in happiness, ‘’it’s beautiful,’’ Sohail said truthfully, pressing their foreheads together, ‘’thank you.’’

‘’I love you,’’ Elias said in response. Saying it was as natural to him as breathing.

‘’And I love you,’’ Sohail murmured.

‘’And me!’’ Moe threw his arms in the air.

‘’Of course, you, too,’’ Sohail picked him up again and kissed his cheek, ‘’very much.’’

‘’And Ili!’’ Ilithiya cried.

Sohail beamed up at her, ‘’And my sweet Ili.’’

*~*~*

Lian woke up a second before Leanna, feeling her thrash through her nightmares, and sat up just as Lea’s eyes snapped open and she jerked upright in their bed. Another second passed and Lian inhaled sharply as a blade grazed her throat. Lea’s face was twisted in a feral expression of a caged animal. She was trembling, but her hand was steady, muscles pulled taunt, dark hair falling in her face, ‘’Lea,’’ Lian said gently, putting the tips of her fingers gently on Lea’s wrist, ‘’we talked about this. You’re not supposed to sleep with a knife under your pillow. Do you know why?’’

Everything that had happened to Leanna in those weeks in Khandar, alone, more than two years ago, flashed behind her eyes – things Lian would never know about, things Lea could not talk about. Things that had driven her mad. But in the next instance they were gone, and Lea was breathing properly and her hand was trembling like the rest of her as she lowered the blade from the queen’s neck slowly, ‘’because I’m safe,’’ she said in a hoarse, barely audible whisper.

‘’Yes,’’ Lian smiled and took the knife gently out of her hand, tossing it away, onto the floor, ‘’you’re safe,’’ she slipped her fingers around Lea’s hand and held it in her lap.

Lea’s eyes filled with tears, ‘’I’m sorry...’’ she mouthed, voice no longer working.

Lian just shook her head and pulled her closer. Lea laid her forehead on Lian’s shoulder, her tears dripping down into Lian’s lap. Lian stroked her hair. The nightmares still came to Lea – rarer now than before, but they still came. It had taken Lian months alone to get Lea to stop sleeping with a knife popped under her pillow, to stop living and breathing paranoia. Lea lifted her head slowly, enough to tilt it up. Lian brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear as Lea kissed her. Lian kissed her back, as easily as she had since the day they first did it, her fingers returning to brush away the tears, ‘’everything’s alright now,’’ she whispered when Lea pulled back, ‘’you’re at home. With me. You’re safe.’’

Lea nodded and folded herself in Lian’s arms, letting the queen of Rhein hold her.

*~*~*

‘’Ata, can you _please_ tell your father that tying up a horse doesn’t take two hours.’’

Two year old Ataian turned to his other father with all of Cass’ sass as he put light brown hands on his hips and called out to Jaha what Cass had said. Jaha grumbled something, finished tying up the horses and came over, ‘’two minutes, Cass. Not two hours,’’ he said.

‘’Right,’’ Cass said, rolling his eyes but giving Jaha a grin. He could understand Khandarian perfectly now, thanks to both Ataian and Mekwi, whom he taught Kai. Mekwi understood it and Ataian wielded it as perfectly as any two year old born in Kainan. The four of them helped the communication along, since Cass still struggled with speaking Khandarian. But now he could talk with Jaha, properly – and he could listen to his frustrated rants, which Jaha needed to have sometimes.

‘’The war camp isn’t going anywhere. It’s been here for two blood years,’’ Jaha ran a hand through his hair, ‘’I swear, Hok’ee is never going to come back to Mishawka.’’

‘’If he doesn’t hear nag,’’ Cass said carefully, forming the Khandarian words in his head as best as he could.

‘’If he doesn’t have to hear you nag,’’ Jaha corrected but smiled at Cass’ attempt, taking his hand and looking at his two sons, ‘’alright boys, let’s go visit your uncles.’’

‘’Yeah!’’ Ataian and Mekwi ran into the Hasinai war camp, which was still standing after two years of peace. Mekwi ran ahead, even taller now, and older than Ata, who waddled after him helplessly. Smiling, Jaha and Cass took their time walking into the war camp which they had not visited for over half a year. They were greeted by the Hasinai tribe as they walked through – the warriors who had lost everything and those who had made homes for themselves amongst the tents during the war.

The two little boys barely reached Hok’ee’s tent when the warrior stumbled out of it, Micco coming after him. Both had haphazard clothes but they quickly recovered as the boys bound into their arms. Unfortunately, Mekwi had chosen to run at Micco and jump right into his arms – Micco barely managed to hold the boy upright without toppling over himself. Hok’ee, on the other hand, easily picked up Ata and whirled him round and round as the boy screamed with joy. 

For hours all was a rush of excitement. The boys played with the children of the war camp, running around and causing general chaos. Micco, Hok’ee, Jaha and Cass took the time to catch up with each other, Cass mostly listening but also managing to answer most questions. The conversation was pleasant – they didn’t need to talk politics or moving the war camp or strategy yet. For now, they could simply be a group of friends.

‘’Father, I’m tired,’’ Ataian said in Kai, having appeared at Cass’ side. He was rubbing his eye sleepily, ‘’I want a nap.’’

‘’Do you?’’ Cass picked him up and set him in his lap, ‘’do you want to go into a tent?’’

‘’No, here,’’ Ata mumbled, curling up in his father’s lap like a kitten, ‘’hum,’’ he requested, beginning to suck his thumb.

Cass brushed his fingers through his hair, dark and thick like Jaha’s, and stroked his light brown cheek. Then he began humming – it was the tune Jaha had hummed to him all those years ago, when they had first arrived in Mishawka and Cass was still homesick. It was the tune which he hummed to both Mekwi and Ataian every time they went to sleep – Ata couldn’t fall asleep without hearing it. And, indeed, in seconds Ata was snoozing in Cass’ lap. When Cass looked up, Jaha was staring at them with eyes twinkling with love.

A little way off, Otoahastis watched the proceedings. She concentrated her gaze from behind the mask mostly on Micco, on the way he handled himself, the way he read the situation. He was good, Otoahastis decided – one of the best apprentices she’d had, however unwilling. And she was tired. She had been tired for a long time – decades. And she had been alive for millennia. But seeing Micco, the next shaman, ready to take her duties, made her ancient body relieve a sigh. She turned and ventured away from the camp, not saying goodbye to anything or anyone. She had seen too many born and too many dead, had too many material things to remember them all – everything in her life was temporary, everything slipped away eventually, victim to time that she lived outside of.

Otoahastis reached the Hasinai River, a raging element after the recent rains. Slowly, with ceremony, she set down her staff against a nearby rock. Then hooked her fingers into the mask on her face, feeling the weight of the antlers attached leave her head for the first time. It was incredibly light; liberating. With as much care as if she was lighting a fire, she set the mask down also...her last ceremony. Then, finally ready, she stepped into the river, feeling the hard current wash over her ankles, soak the bottom of her dress and cloak. Her hair had tumbled down onto her shoulder. She moved her fingers through it; she had forgotten the texture. She had forgotten the feel of the sun on her bare face.

Smiling, she walked further into the river and then she disappeared to the song of the forest and the river.

*~*~*

‘’MAIR, GET DOWN!’’

Amaria spotted the eagle half-falling, half-gliding straight at Mairwen before her two year old daughter did. She had been involved in her morning talk with the Wood Wives, on her usual walk with her two year old daughter along the Witchriver in Mystic when she spotted the bird gliding towards her. She was good at that – assessing danger around her daughter, who had a talent of getting into trouble. Amaria assumed she got that from Elysia. She was also very good at judging the extent of injury when trouble was inevitable – like now. Scratched up face, sore bum and a wounded pride – Amaria sighed as the Wood Wives shook their heads, the bark that made up most of their bodies creaking with the movement. And then the eagle hit Mairwen.

Mair’s surprise yelp was cut short with an ‘oomph’ as she was rolled over and landed on her stomach, the eagle – little more than a baby, still learning how to fly – on top of her, as crumpled and dusty as her daughter, ‘’Fynn, where is your mother?’’ she called in disapproval as the feathers melted off the eagle suddenly and fell off him, like rivulets of water running off a rock. They were immediately taken up by the wind and revealed a boy as young as Mair atop her, grunting in pain. She nodded at the Wood Wives, ‘’excuse me, ladies.’’ The Wood Wives gave her sympathetic smiles, their deep green eyes amused as they turned, the great tree crowns growing from their heads catching the sun.

Amaria walked to the two children, who were apparently having a contest on who could groan in more pain, ‘’get up, it’s just a scratch,’’ Amaria said. She lifted Fynn first, by his armpits. The boy looked grumpy, disappointed, his auburn hair dishevelled and in his eyes, one gold the other a deep hazel. He was a shifter witch, which was both a blessing and a curse – to his mother, ‘’don’t pull that face,’’ Amaria tugged a twig from between his hair, ‘’you’ll learn to fly yet. I’d rather you didn’t do it over open water, though,’’ Amaria gave the Witchriver a pointed look, ‘’and I’d rather you didn’t collide with my daughter.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Fynn mumbled.

Amaria smiled, patted his head and then hooked her arms under Mair’s armpits, too, since she was still face-down in the dust, dramatic as always. Something she also got from Elysia, ‘’come on, young lady.’’

As soon as she was lifted off the ground, Mair jumped to her own two feet and whirled on her best friend, ‘’Fynn, you landed on me on purpose!’’ she lisped out.

‘’Didn’t!’’

‘’Did too!’’

‘’Oh, gods,’’ Amaria pinched the bridge of her nose, above her eyes which now shone both blue and silver – it was nice to be unafraid of her origins. In times like these she wished Elysia was with her – she needed someone more authoritive. She also wished Elysia was there where she went to sleep at night – and, generally, she just wished Elysia was there. But Mystic was a safe haven for witches and no human could set their foot within. But life wasn’t bad – as a witch princess, Amaria had been given a pretty hut and Mair was able to grow up with witches like her. Not shunned and peered at strangely – not forced to hide her eyes, one blue like Amaria’s, the other pale green like Elysia’s. Or her hair, which was long and thick, and faded from pale brown to bright gold. Eyes were easy enough to conceal – hair would take a whole new degree of concentration, which was why Amaria was so hesitant about leaving Mystic.

‘’Oh, gods, _Fynn_!’’ Niese, Fynn’s mother, came running towards the river, ‘’I told you not to fly until I was ready!’’ Niese was only a witchling so she had no means of keeping up with her son than her legs. Amaria admired her – Niese was her neighbour and had taught her about the types of witches within Mystic, the automatic respect some got – like Amaria, who was considered a warrior witch. Fynn was a shifter, so also ranking quite high. And Mair...well, no one knew what Mair was yet.

‘’Sorry, ma,’’ Fynn dusted himself off. For a three year old, he was pretty resilient.

Niese put her hands on her waist, ‘’what would Rain say?’’

Fynn groaned. He was quickly beginning to hate some words – ‘Rain’ was one of them. Like many witches, Fynn was already betrothed to another – a warrior witch, a few years older than him. The engagements were sacred and were made young since there weren’t that many witches at all – the ones in Kainan all fitted in one city of Mystic. Sure, Amaria wondered if by the time she grew up, Mair would find all witches had been taken. On the other hand, she wasn’t awfully worried – she didn’t need to marry a witch. Amaria hadn’t. And she didn’t have to marry at all, if she didn’t want.

Like Fynn didn’t want, ‘’I don’t care!’’

‘’You should,’’ Niese said sternly, ‘’he will be your husband some day,’’ her eyes softened, ‘’come on,’’ she extended her arm towards him, ‘’you can practice gliding next to me.’’

Fynn immediately cheered up, ‘’bye, Mair! Miss Amaria!’’ then he sprouted feathers, just like that, and in the blink of an eye he was a baby eagle again, perched on Niese’s arm, covered with a leather gauntlet.

She gave Amaria a smile, ‘’have a lovely day, Amaria. You, too, Mairwen,’’ she gave her a sheepish grin, ‘’sorry about Fynn,’’ she mouthed and walked back towards the town.

Amaria chuckled and extended her own hand towards her daughter, ‘’shall we go?’’

‘’Yep!’’ Mairwen took her hand.

Amaria smiled. Well, whatever Mair turned out to be, at least she wasn’t a little eagle she had to run around after.

*~*~*

Airleas stood in the centre of the dance-floor, looking around in awe. Tonight was his wedding day and Kane had...well, _tried_. Really hard. The cold, magnificent ballroom was decorated with candles and fae-lights and fake flowers, since none grew in Arnheim. It was breath-taking and even though the ball was hours away, already Airleas felt excited, ‘’do you like it?’’ Kane came to stand next to him, arms folded behind his back neatly as he peeked down at his mate.

Airleas turned his radiant face up at Kane, ‘’yes.’’

Kane smiled back, ‘’good,’’ he extended a hand to Airleas, ‘’shall we dance?’’

Airleas glanced around uncertainly, ‘’but...there’s no music.’’

‘’We don’t need any.’’

Airleas flushed but slipped his hand into Kane’s. Airleas drew him in close, a hand on his waist, the other holding his hand as he led him neatly around the ballroom, as graceful and powerful as a born dancer. Airleas, who had danced little in his life, was swept along. Despite the beauty of the ballroom, he couldn’t look anywhere but at Kane, at his blue eyes and gentle smile. And he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he was twirled and twirled and twirled. Kane lifted him as easily as if Airleas didn’t weigh anything and when he set him down he bent him over, hovering in the air, and kissed him, hard.

They straightened, staying so close to each other their noses brushed, ‘’in a few hours, you’ll be my husband,’’ Kane whispered in awe.

Airleas just leaned in and kissed him again, cradling his face in his hands. Once upon a time, he couldn’t have phantomed marrying Kane. Because he wouldn’t have been able to consummate the marriage, to give Kane what he needed. But now... well, now he finally could. He finally felt like he could give Kane everything, without forcing himself or keeping his eyes open. And after all his patience, all his kindness and love, Kane deserved everything Airleas had to give.

‘’I can’t wait to be yours,’’ Airleas whispered and kissed Kane again in the middle of the empty dance-floor.

*~*~*  


‘ _’Two years_. Are you _kidding_ me?’’

Thais whirled around from where she had been examining Amir’s office to find the king of assassins stomping over to her, ‘’I got held up,’’ was all she could say before she was swept into his arms and kissed. ‘’Oh, gosh, someone missed me,’’ Thais said with a grin once they finished kissing, hooking her arms teasingly behind Amir’s neck.

‘’I told you. You’re the first person I’ve met in a long time to make me feel anything.’’

‘’Does that still stand?’’ Thais cocked her head to the side.

‘’Yes.’’

Thais stood on her tip-toes and kissed Amir, slow and deep, ‘’did you keep celibate without me, dear king?’’ she asked softly, grinning.

Amir thought about it, ‘’well...no...’’ Amir peered at her, ‘’did you?’’

Thais shrugged, ‘’you have...how should I say it... showed me the ‘greatness’ of the manly physique. How could I?’’ she chuckled at the pouty expression on Amir’s face. She gave him a big grin, ‘’still want to make me your queen?’’

Amir smirked back, ‘’I never go back on my word,’’ he pulled her up on the desk easily, wrapping his arms around her, ‘’I feel like you and I, Thais,’’ he leaned forward again, ‘’are soul mates.’’

‘’Do you?’’ Thais teased, giving his lips a teasing graze with hers, ‘’well, you have a lot of convincing to do if I’m to stay here as your queen.’’

‘’I have a few ideas,’’ Amir’s voice was downright feral as he went for her neck. Thais allowed him one kiss, two, before she slipped out of his arms easily as if she was a trained assassins.

‘’Good, you can start with a dinner,’’ she strolled casually towards the doors, ‘’cause I’m starving.’’

*~*~*

Mehedi twirled around the large room above the bakery, grinning.

Mudrik, who was coming up the narrow stairs with a chest of their belongings, huffed, ‘’you could help, you know.’’

‘’Oh, ‘Rik, it’s perfect,’’ Mehedi sighed dreamily. After years of working hard – Mehedi as a tavern maid, Mudrik as a tailor - they could finally afford their own place. No more worrying about paying rent on time – this room above the bakery was exclusively theirs. And so was the bakery. Their own business and their own home. They were set.

Mudrik put down the chest and came up to his lover, putting an arm around his waist as they looked around the space. He grinned down at Mehedi, ‘’well, so are you,’’ he said, and kissed him.

*~*~*

The witch heard the footsteps long before someone appeared at the head of her hill. She was sitting outside, letting the wind pick at her long red hair, staring out at the ocean as she smoked her pipe. She saw the ships first; not half an hour later, she heard the footsteps. Singular, female...someone had found her. Then the figure appeared at the edge of her vision, but she did not turn her gaze, letting a smile play on her lips. The woman approached and stooped a good distance away. She took her hat off her head.

‘’Ah,’’ she said, ‘’so this is where you’ve been hiding all these years.’’

The witch blew out smoke from her mouth, slow, taking her time, before finally turning her head. She took in the dark hair and golden eyes, the captain’s hat in the woman’s hand, the light brown, painted face and, finally, the glimmering ring on her finger. The last thing she had given her, ‘’Kleia,’’ she said, as if she had seen the woman yesterday, not over twenty years ago.

Kleia dipped her head, ‘’Cassia.’’

Cassia smiled and shuffled down the bench in front of the hut. Kleia came to sit by her, setting her hat in her lap. Cassia passed her the pipe, ‘’how did you find me?’’

‘’Your stepson paid us a visit,’’ Kleia took a drag, staring out at the sea, ‘’he talks like you.’’ Cassia raised her eyebrows, ‘’just, you know. More,’’ Kleia turned to Cassia and smiled, setting the pipe aside, ‘’and the boat sitting in the weeds under this cliff is easy to spot. And easy to recognise.’’ The boat Kleia had given her.

Cassia sighed fondly, ‘’ah. I never could find it in me to sell it.’’

‘’So,’’ Kleia took her in, ‘’I don’t have long. Tell me what happened to you.’’

‘’It’s a long story.’’

‘’Condense it.’’

Cassia shrugged and turned to Kleia, meeting her eyes, ‘’I travelled the world. I went to Arnheim, like I wanted.’’

‘’I know,’’ Kleia said, winding a strand of Cassia’s long, dark red hair, braided and beaded, on her finger, ‘’I followed you there. You were already gone.’’

Cassia nodded, ‘’I saw everything. Twice. And then there was nothing to do but settle down. I chose Kainan. Of course, I was intelligent enough to settle in a town that would fall to the godly plague a few years later.’’

‘’That’s where you found Arne,’’ Kleia guessed, eyes twinkling, ‘’you always had a soft spot for strays.’’

‘’Yes, well,’’ Cassia gazed fondly at the pirate queen, ‘’what can I say?’’ she looked out at the ocean again, ‘’many things happened since then. Arne...he saved me, in more ways than one. We built this house and we’ve been living here ever since.’’

Kleia thought about that for a while, ‘’you became a witch,’’ she said eventually.

Cassia snorted, ‘’as much of a witch as you can become without actually being one. But Arne is a witchling, so I tried. I’ve changed.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Kleia’s voice was suddenly choked, ‘’your hair grew.’’ Cassia snorted again and shook her head, ‘’why did you never come back?’’

‘’I told you when I left. I didn’t want to be a pirate anymore,’’ Cassia turned back to Kleia and reached out, tilting her head towards her, ‘’why are you here, Kleia?’’

Kleia stood, suddenly, and stretched, ‘’ah, I don’t know. Closure?’’

‘’Don’t lie,’’ Cassia smiled mischievously, ‘’you moved on a long time ago.’’

‘’Well, yes,’’ Kleia grinned as she turned back around to face Cassia, ‘’not completely. And I should.’’

Cassia gazed at her for a long while, ‘’you’re still so beautiful,’’ she said softly, ‘’I knew you’d be a good pirate queen.’’

Kleia responded with a smile. Cassia stood, her skirts swishing down around her ankles. If you had ever told Captain Cassia Blackwood that she would one day be a herbalist in a cottage by the sea with a son, wearing dressed, she would have tossed you overboard. Now she stood opposite Kleia and they took each other in, one last time. Finally, Kleia spoke, ‘’you are happy. That’s all I ever wanted,’’ she reached for her hand and tugged off the ring that she had not taken off for even one day – the stolen ring Cassia had given her. The parting gift, ‘’so now I can forget about you,’’ she extended the ring to Cassia with a sad smile.

The corner of Cassia’s lips quirked up, ‘’as you should,’’ she reached for the ring and Kleia put it in her hand, their fingers brushing. Cassia slipped it in the pocket of her dress. They stared for each other for a moment more – and then it was time for Kleia to go. She extended her arm to Cassia mutely and the witch clasped it, squeezing.

‘’Thanks for everything,’’ Kleia said.

‘’Likewise,’’ Cassia almost wished Kleia didn’t remove her hand. But she did – and then she put her Captain’s hat back on her head, tipped it in Cassia’s direction and set out, back down the hill and towards the pirate ships – her home – bobbing on the waters.

The witch watched her go.

*~*~*

Aris woke up and felt better than he had in years.

Immediately he knew something was wrong. He glanced sideways at where Bane was snoring on the bed, face soft in the morning sunlight falling through the moon-glass window. Slowly, he sat up and looked down at his hands. They were strong, not wrinkled and covered with veins, as they had been when he had gone to sleep. Hesitantly, he reached for the corner of the covers and pulled them back with a swish.

He had both his legs.

And that’s when Aris realised that the light cast on Bane was not sunlight. That it was night. And that the light came from a lantern held by someone standing at the foot of the bed. Aris looked up and...

‘’Johan?’’

Johan, exactly how he had remembered him – golden haired and blue eyed, with that little scar on his smiling lips – stood in his room, holding a lantern in one hand, dressed in his best clothes. Aris reached up slowly, sank his hand into his short cropped, healthy hair, then slid his fingers over the skin of his face – no wrinkles there. How old was he...?

‘’Eighteen,’’ Johan said, smiling, ‘’you look eighteen. At least to me. You will appear a different age to everyone you meet – depending when they remembered you best.’’

Aris looked between the sleeping Bane – still an old man – and Johan, ‘’I don’t understand,’’ he stood violently and felt a sudden tug, as if a provisions pack had been thrown off his back. He turned quickly and gasped – because he was still on the bed. Or, rather, his body was – wrinkled, a husk of a man, one leg missing. Asleep...

Dead.

‘’I’ve been called to fetch you,’’ Johan said with a kind smile.

‘’Wait, hold up,’’ Aris took a step back – gods, it was good to be able to walk by himself, on both legs. It was so good not to feel like his lungs were collapsing with each breath, ‘’you need to explain. Everything.’’

‘’You died,’’ Johan said, ‘’so we’re going home. To a...’’ he hesitated, ‘’I don’t know how to explain it, Aris. It’s Kainan, but it’s not. It’s better. There’s no war with Moriya. There’s no wars at all and I...I don’t have to be king, because all the other kings are there. And father, and mother and grandmother, and Mihai and Elen, too. Everyone,’’ he grinned as he said it, ‘’and Serafin. Serafin is with me although...’’ he sighed, ‘’he keeps getting called down to the balcony in the Queensbane palace, every time someone gets too close. He’s paranoid someone will die there – the other day he disappeared to go there while we were in the middle of-‘’

Aris laughed. Sudden, joyful. It just ripped out of him, ‘’gods, you’re really here.’’

Johan shrugged with a kind smile, ‘’you’re my little brother. Who else would come to get you?’’

‘’I didn’t go crazy!’’

Johan’s eyes turned serious, ‘’no, but you gave me a few scares. Like when you went out into the snow. I came down in case you went,’’ his smile returned, ‘’but you’re tough. Tougher than I ever thought you were.’’

‘’So...’’ Aris hesitated, ‘’what now?’’

‘’You come home,’’ Johan nudged his chin at the sleeping Bane, ‘’and you wait for him.’’

Aris’ heart contracted, suddenly and painfully. Wait for Bane... _leave_ Bane, ‘’I can’t...’’

‘’Time goes by different there. You won’t wait long.’’

‘’But he’ll be alone...’’ Aris stared at Bane, eyes burning, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. Death was death – and he had died. He knew it would happen eventually, ‘’let me say goodbye,’’ Aris whispered.

Johan nodded. Aris walked over to Bane. It didn’t feel like he was dead. He felt normal, good – his feet hit the ground like they should. But, as he leaned down to kiss Bane for the last time, he felt as if a thousand rocks had been tied to him. He could touch him. It was as if he was alive. He swept back Bane’s hair from his sleeping face and pressed a very careful kiss to his forehead, ‘’I love you,’’ he whispered.

‘’Which is why you’re _not_ leaving. At least not without me.’’

At the sound of Bane’s voice, Aris whirled round.

And, oh gods...there he was. Maybe thirty years old, from the time when Merin was grown up and Elysia was still a child...the best decade of Aris’ life, if he had to pick. Bane’s hair was short and brown, his eyes hazel, not a slowly fading brown as they had been, ‘’no...’’ Aris shook his head, eyes burning, ‘’Bane, you were healthy...I was the sick one, you were strong, you were-‘’

‘’I _am_ your mate,’’ Bane said sternly and then smiled softly, ‘’I go where you go, whether it’s in life or death.’’

But Aris glared at him, ‘’no, Bane. You are _not_ dying because of me,’’ he pointed a finger at Bane’s sleeping – at his _dead_ – body next to his own on the bed, ‘’get back in there or gods help me.’’

But Bane only laughed and finally went to Aris, taking him in his arms, ‘’gods, I love you, too.’’

There was a sudden rush of air and then a soft pop. Both Bane and Aris turned.

‘’Gods damn you all, can’t you die on schedule,’’ Merina said, hands on hips, one holding a lantern.

Aris stared in disbelief at her. Exactly as he had remembered her – tanned, her silver hair shaved. She glared at Johan, who still stood there, ‘’Johan,’’ she growled.

Johan glared right back, ‘’Merina.’’

‘’Mer...’’ Bane whispered.

Merin gave him a wolfish grin, ‘’that kid you named after me – I like him,’’ she said. She didn’t have the chance to say anything else because in the next instance Bane had her in his arms, ‘’oh, fuck, you big goof, let go,’’ she managed as he squeezed air out of her, patting his back.

‘’Didn’t you miss me?’’ Bane kept holding her, ‘’it’s been _decades_!’’

‘’Not for me,’’ Bane finally released Merina who inhaled and then laughed, slapping his back fondly, ‘’it’s been...I don’t even know, I can’t count time at those mountains.’’

‘’Those mountains?’’

Merina’s grin widened, ‘’it’s like the Moher mountains, but there’s more. Countless mountains – and countless bandits. There’s more of us – not a measly handful. All the Kai bandits in history are there.’’

‘’Shit,’’ Bane breathed.

Then Merina smacked him upside the head, ‘’which reminds me – you weren’t supposed to die today!’’ she grinned at Aris, ‘’I suppose it’s all that mate bullshit.’’

‘’Suppose it is,’’ Bane rubbed the back of his head.

‘’Well,’’ Johan smiled at Aris, ‘’ready to go?’’

Aris hesitated, ‘’but Merin...’’

‘’Merin’s a grown man,’’ Merina said, ‘’he’s strong. And he’s got Orion with him. He’ll be fine.’’

‘’And Elysia?’’ Bane asked.

‘’She’s like me,’’ Merina said proudly, ‘’she’ll deal.’’

Bane and Aris exchanged looks. Then they took each other in. Finally, Bane extended his hand and Aris took it, ‘’lead the way,’’ he told Merina. They filed in after her, with Johan closing the ranks. Aris cast one last look at his and Bane’s bodies – they had died together in their sleep, just as he had always thought they would. He looked towards the doors of their room.

‘’Seriously, Aris,’’ Johan gave him a light push, ‘’they’ll be fine.’’

Aris’ eyes flicked to his, then to Merina’s and finally to Bane’s. He smiled and gripped Bane’s hand tighter, ‘’I suppose they will.’’

*~ Fin ~*

 

Part 4:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13646385/chapters/31341534

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wild ride. I can't believe it's been more than 5 months since Tribe started. Mad.   
> If you want more (I hope you do ;)) then here is the link to part 4, Sanctuary:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13646385/chapters/31341534
> 
> Whoa, okay, where shall I start.   
> Ok, ok, about Aris' death - I KNOW it's cheesy as all hell, but the man had to go, c'mon xD And I knew if I just killed him off y'all would riot so ENJOT THE NICE DEATH & CAMEOS GODDAMIT XD
> 
> Now for the thankyous. A thousand kisses and hugs for my main gs, with me since day one; Xiennary123, you're so amazing - an actual sister; extrastellar - another sister. Your always know how to support me best; Crepesbaby, your drawings give me life. You're fantastic!; SeamoreRed & Alna_King - I have no idea where you two disapeared off to but I'm so grateful for all the support you showed me for as long as you did. 
> 
> Damn, if I could I'd write y'all a sepeate chapter just calling everyone out and thanking them, but that's just...long xD So I just want to say, even if I have not told you directly, that I appreciate every single comment, kudo, read and bookmark y'all have given me. I've always wanted to be a writer and thanks to y'all I feel like I am. So thank you. Honestly. And I hope you stick around for part 4 ;) 
> 
> That's it for now kids!   
> Ciao~


End file.
